Des Giftmischers Herz
by SilentRoses
Summary: Severus Snape ist verbittert, unfair, ein absolutes Ekel. Aber warum? Eine Geschichte voller Liebe, Haß und Katastrophen! --- Lily E./Severus S. -- *Kap 25: Das verwundete Herz des Giftmischers schläft ein. Für immer?* -- R&R please KOMPLETT!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Gehört fast alles Joanne K. Rowling, mal abgesehen von Mr. und Mrs. Snape Sr., Evans Sr. und Potter Sr.  
Selbstverständlich verdiene ich hiermit keinen Cent, darüber hinaus ist bei mir auch nicht wirklich was zu holen, klagen lohnt sich also nicht ^_^

**Summary: **Professor Severus Snape ist ein Ekel, unfair, eiskalt und verbittert. Kein Mensch außer Albus Dumbledore kann ihn wirklich leiden oder geht sogar so weit, ihm zu vertrauen. Aber das kann doch nicht immer so gewesen sein oder? Es muß doch im Leben von Severus Snape mal eine Zeit gegeben haben, in der er anders gewesen ist.  
Das hier ist meine Theorie. Wie ich inzwischen feststellen durfte ist es eine Theorie, die schon sehr oft in FF umgesetzt wurde, aber vielleicht gefällt euch diese Geschichte trotzdem :o)  
Eine nicht immer ganz so nette und vor allem nicht wirklich kleine Geschichte über Liebe, Haß und andere Katastrophen, die sowohl Severus als auch die Rumtreiber und Lily in einem etwas anderen Licht zeigen.

Ich hoffe, daß sich niemals jemand ärgert, wenn er meine Story liest, weil er eventuell Ähnlichkeiten zu seiner eigenen Geschichte erkennt. Als ich "des Giftmischers Herz" geschrieben habe, habe ich ausschließlich die FFs in meinem Stammforum gelesen und das sind nicht wirklich viele, die Geschichte ist also vollkommen ohne Beeinflussung anderer Fictions entstanden, Ähnlichkeiten rühren dann wohl daher, daß das Thema nicht mehr wirklich neu ist (zumindest in der englischsprachigen Community).

Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr euch die Zeit nehmt, die Geschichte zu lesen und ein paar Worte dazu zu sagen ^_^

_SilentRose_


	2. Hogwarts

_

Kapitel 1:  
Hogwarts

_

"Avada Kedavra!" Ein grelles grünes Licht erfüllte alles um ihn herum, er hörte Schreie, grausame Schreie, und dann erstarb alles. 

Schweißgebadet fuhr er hoch und strich sich das schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht, das an seiner Stirn festklebte.

So war sie gestorben. Kurz, aber schmerzvoll, grausam. Und er war schuld, er hatte es nicht verhindert...

Severus Snape schlug die Decke seines Bettes zurück und stand auf. Sein Herz schlug immer noch bis zum Hals und sein Atem flog. Es war noch immer mitten in der Nacht, am Horizont graute noch nicht einmal der Morgen, aber er wußte, er würde in dieser Nacht nicht mehr schlafen können - wie in so vielen Nächten seit nunmehr 15 Jahren. Es war ein Fluch, aber er hatte diesen Fluch verdient.

Nie würde er es vor jemand anderem zugeben, doch obwohl es schon 15 Jahre her war und er selbst damit nichts zu tun gehabt hatte, machte er sich noch immer Vorwürfe für das, was damals in Godric's Hollow im Hause der Potters passiert war.

Nun ja, vielleicht nicht gerade das, was mit James Potter passiert war, aber Lily... seine Lily.  


  
**London, Bahnhof King's Cross, 01. September 1971…  
**  
"Na los! Seid doch nicht so lahm!" Jane und Peter Evans lächelten sich an, als sie ihrer jüngeren Tochter nachsehen, die vollkommen aufgeregt, mit hochroten Wangen und fliegendem Haar über den Bahnsteig rannte. Hinter ihnen trottete ihre ältere Tochter Petunia mit einem mißmutigen Blick her. Sie wäre in diesem Moment wohl an jedem anderen Ort auf dieser Welt lieber gewesen als jetzt hier in diesem Bahnhofsgebäude, wo sie ihre Schwester auf ein Gleis begleiten mußte, das allen Ernstes Gleis 9 ¾ hieß, nur damit sie für das nächste Jahr in eine Schule fuhr, in der man ihr nichts weiter beibrachte als Zaubertricks und irgendwelchen Schwachsinn. Sie schnaubte verächtlich.

Zauberei. Und ihre Eltern waren auch noch stolz und freuten sich! Keiner begriff, was hier eigentlich falsch lief außer ihr. Keiner sah, daß man nicht stolz auf Lily sein mußte, sondern sie von dieser Krankheit - diesem Geburtsfehler - heilen mußte...

Petunia erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an die komische Eule mit dem starren, fiesen Blick, die diesen unheilvollen Brief gebracht hatte...

  
  
_

Sehr geehrte Ms. Evans,  
  
wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können,  
daß Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei  
und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden  
Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und  
Ausrüstungsgegenstände.  
Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September.  
Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Minerva McGonagall

_

Stolz... Petunia schnaubte erneut verächtlich.  
  
"Und denk daran, Severus, gib dich nicht mit diesem Muggelkindern ab. Die bringen nichts als Scherereien." Der Junge, mit den streng zurückgekämmten Haar sah zu seiner blassen, spitzgesichtigen Mutter auf.

"Ja Mutter, ich verspreche es dir. Keine Muggel als meine Freunde." Er klang ein bißchen genervt, so daß es den Eindruck erweckte, als habe seine Mutter ihm diese Ermahnung schon Dutzende Male mit auf den Weg gegeben.

"Nichts als Muggel auf diesem Bahnhof!", meckerte sie weiter und ihr Sohn verdrehte die Augen.

"Das wundert mich nicht, Mutter, das hier ist ja auch der Bahnhof für die Muggel." Tabatha Snape sah ihren Sohn streng an, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Natürlich hatte er recht, aber selbst in der Muggelwelt, waren ihr Muggel nun einmal ein Dorn im Auge. Dieses nutzlose Volk, das keiner brauchte und das in letzter Zeit immer öfter mal ein Schlammblut hervorbrachte als es noch zu ihrer Zeit üblich gewesen war. Ein Fluch, gegen den man endlich was unternehmen mußte.

"Wenn nur endlich dieser Dumbledore endlich wieder vom Direktorstuhl gehoben würde!", knurrte Severus' Vater, der sich ebenfalls angewidert umblickte. "Dann hätten wir wenigstens endlich keine Schlammblütler mehr an unseren Schulen, die unsere Kinder in ihrem Lernfortschritt behindern.

Doch Severus hörte längst nicht mehr zu. Er hatte ein paar Meter vor sich etwas entdeckt. Das hübscheste Mädchen, daß es auf diesem Planeten geben mußte, mit strahlenden Augen und flammendem Haar. Und als sie lachte, zeigte sie zwei Reihen strahlender Zähne. Er hörte ein lautes Pochen und Rauschen in seinem Ohr und stellte erstaunt fest, daß es sein Herz war, das plötzlich viel lauter und schneller schlug... wegen einem Mädchen.

"Da, schaut euch die da mal an." Die durchdringende Stimme seiner Mutter riß ihn aus seinen Träumereien und als er ihrem Fingerzeig folgte, zog sich ihm der Magen zusammen. Sie zeigte auf seine rothaarige Schönheit.

"Eindeutig ein Schlammblut. Schaut euch die Eltern an, das können nur Muggel sein." Hatte es eben noch zum Zerbersten geschlagen, spürte Severus jetzt, wie ihm sein Herz fast stehen blieb. Seine Mutter hatte recht. Wenn die drei hinter dem rothaarigen Mädchen ihre Familie waren, dann war sie ein Muggelkind. Er fluchte innerlich, zeigte aber nach außen keinerlei Regung auf seinem ernsten, blassen Gesicht. Ausgerechnet sie mußte ein Schla... ein Muggelkind sein...  


  
"Entschuldige!" James drehte sich überrascht um, als Lily ihm auf die Schulter tippte. Er lächelte ein für einen elfjährigen erstaunlich aufregendes Lächeln, das Lily ein wenig schüchtern erwiderte.

"Kannst du mir vielleicht erklären, wie ich auf das Gleis 9 ¾ komme? Ich hab leider gar keine Ahnung." Wieder lächelte James und zeigte auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10.

"Siehst du diese Absperrung? Sie ist verzaubert. Geh einfach schnurgerade darauf zu, aber zögere nicht und halte nicht an. Geh einfach durch und schon bist du am Hogwarts-Express." Lily sah ein bißchen verwirrt aus, doch schließlich nickte sie ihren Eltern und ihrer Schwester zu und umklammerte den Griff ihres Wagens fester, so daß ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Sie war aufgeregt. Was, wenn sie jetzt einfach gegen diese Barriere knallte? Vielleicht war es ja noch einmal ein Zauber, der die Schüler im letzten Moment aussonderte. Wenn sie nicht magisch genug war, dann würde die Barriere schließen und sie käme nicht auf das Gleis, was sie auch tat.

"Ganz ruhig, es ist wirklich ganz einfach", munterte James sie noch einmal auf und sie lief los. Es war wie ein zarter Windhauch, als sie einfach durch den Backstein hindurchglitt und auf der anderen Seite wieder herauskam. Vor ihr auf dem Gleis stand eine große, scharlachrote Lock, an die so viele Waggons angehängt waren, daß Lily glaubte, der Zug würde kein Ende nehmen. Überall über das Gleis wuselten die Zauberer mit ihren Kindern, viele waren schon eingestiegen und hatten sich einen Platz möglichst am Fenster reserviert.

Lily sah auf die Uhr. In 10 Minuten würde der Zug abfahren. Hinter ihr kamen nun auch ihre total verdatterten Eltern und ihre immer griesgrämiger dreinblickende Schwester durch die Barriere.  


  
Mit ein wenig Unbehagen beobachtete Severus das Gespräch zwischen Lily und James. James kam ihm bekannt vor und er war sich sicher, daß er wußte, wer er war, er konnte ihn nur nicht zuordnen.

"Sieh da", knurrte sein Vater in seiner ölig bedrohlichen Stimmlage, die nie lauter als knapp über Flüsterlautstärke war, "die Potters und wie hilfsbereit sie wieder sind. Diese Familie ist genau so ein Geschwür wie dieser Dumbledore und alle, die an seinen Lippen hängen." Da machte es auch bei Severus klick. Natürlich, das war James Potter. Sein Vater war ein hohes Tier im Zauberministerium und seine Mutter sollte altem schottischem Adel entstammen. Ein Schlammblut, wie seine Mutter ihm einmal erzählt hatte. Die ganze Familie war steinreich und in der Zaubererwelt nicht wenig beliebt und gern gesehen. Er fühlte, wie Abneigung in ihm hoch kroch. Er wußte jetzt schon, er und Potter würden sich nicht besonders gut verstehen, komme, was da wolle.  


  
**Im Hogwarts-Express einige Minuten später...  
**  
James verstaute sein Handgepäck im Gepäcknetz über seinem Sitz und ließ sich mit einem Seufzer auf seinen Sitz fallen. Er lächelte still vor sich hin und starrte verträumt ins Leere. Sein bester Freund Sirius - neben ihm der einzige Passagier im ganzen Abteil - warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Hast du sie gesehen?", hauchte James endlich durch sein seliges Lächeln hindurch.

"Wen?", fragte Sirius ungerührt zurück. Er konnte es sich zwar schon denken, denn James hatte diese debile Grinsen genau seit dem Moment auf dem Gesicht, als dieses Mädchen ihn auf dem Bahnsteig angesprochen hatte, aber eine kleine Bestätigung konnte ja nie schaden.

"Diese süße Rothaarige, die mich nach dem Weg gefragt hat. Wenn sie nicht die hübscheste Hexe in ganz Hogwarts ist, dann fresse ich einen Besen."

"Na dann wünsche ich doch guten Appetit." Das Lächeln verschwand von James Gesicht und er sah Sirius ein wenig angesäuert an.

"Ich habe so das Gefühl, daß du mich überhaupt nicht ernst nimmst... Aber wie sollst du auch wissen, was ich im Moment empfinde, dich guckt ja auch kein Mädchen an."

"Danke!", gab Sirius beleidigt zurück. Nicht, daß ihn Mädchen schon wirklich interessierten, er war ja nicht so frühreif wie James, aber er hielt sich für nicht gerade häßlich und allein durch seine Eitelkeit nahm er solche Kommentare von seinem besten Freund sehr ernst. James überhörte den spitzen Unterton ins Sirius' Stimme. Er hatte wieder ein Lächeln aufgesetzt.

"Hast du dieses rote Haar gesehen? Und diese tollen grünen Augen? Sie ist eine Hexe wie sie im Bilderbuch steht, genau so eine würde zu mir passen."

"Ja", entgegnete Sirius, seine Stimme hatte jetzt einen spottenden Ton angenommen, "und wenn ihr zwei dann mal heiratet, bekommt ihr einen Haufen Kinder mit rot-schwarz gestreiften Haaren und blau-grün getupften Augen und die Bilderbücher werden umgeschrieben."

"Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, daß du ein Vollidiot bist?"

"Nein, nicht daß ich wüßte, aber du machst dich hier gerade zum Vollidioten. Machst hier auf großartig verliebt, mein Gott, das ist doch nur ein Mädchen. - Viel interessanter waren ihre Eltern. Hast du gesehen? Es waren Muggel." James zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Na und?" Er verstand nicht so ganz, worauf Sirius hinaus wollte. Natürlich wußte auch er von den Zaubererfamilien, die sich für etwas besseres hielten und magische Kinder von Muggeleltern als "Schlammblut" bezeichneten, aber die Blacks gehörten da eigentlich nicht dazu. Malfoy, Lestranges, Snape, das waren Namen, die sein Vater ihm zu dem Thema genannt hatte...

"Ist dir denn noch nie aufgefallen, wie aufgeregt Muggeleltern immer sind, wenn sie ihre Kinder zum ersten Mal an den Zug bringen und sie in die fremde Zauberwelt schicken? Ich find es immer herrlich, sie dabei zu beobachten, wie sie alles bestaunen und sich über die magische Barriere ewig lang aufgeregt unterhalten können... Sie sind ein sehr interessantes Volk. So unbedarft im eigentlichen Sinne und doch schaffen sie es mit ihren einfachen Mitteln immer wieder, eine Lösung zu finden, die fast so gut wie Magie ist." James Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder. Das war typisch Sirius, altkluge, aber doch irgendwie weise Reden schwingen und sich für Dinge interessieren, die ein Elfjähriger normalerweise nicht einmal in Betracht ziehen würde. Dafür bewunderte James seinen Freund manchmal sehr, denn er war dagegen fast schon faul und gar nicht wißbegierig, wenn er auch kein Dummkopf war.

Er gehörte eben zu der Sorte, die für ihren Erfolg nicht arbeiteten. Entweder sie hatten ihn und dann war es gut, oder sie hatten ihn eben nicht. Es gab immer ein nächstes Mal und man konnte es noch mal versuchen.

Sirius dagegen war Perfektionist.

"Nein, das hab ich nicht bemerkt, aber ich hab auch nicht drauf geachtet. Im Gegensatz zu dir war ich heute ja auch das erste Mal am Bahnhof King's Cross." Sirius hatte noch 2 ältere Geschwister, die ebenfalls in Hogwarts zur Schule gingen.

"Ich fand ihre Schwester aber besonders merkwürdig", setzte Sirius nach.

"Du meinst dieses pferdegesichtige Mädchen, das ein Gesicht gezogen hat, als würde sie auf eine Zitrone beißen?"

Sirius nickte. "Ja, genau die. Sie war ganz anders als ihre Eltern, hat alles angeguckt, als wäre es irgendwie... ja bakteriell verseucht oder so. - Entweder war sie eifersüchtig auf ihre Schwester oder sie gehört zur Sorte der schlimmsten Muggel überhaupt."

"Du achtest vielleicht auf Dinge." James schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf.

"Es ist manchmal sehr wichtig, genau zu wissen, was um einen herum geschieht." Sirius hob die Schultern und lächelte.  


  
Severus schob die Abteiltür mit klopfendem Herzen auf. Er hatte extra auf dem Flur gewartet, um zu sehen, in welches Abteil sie gehen würde.

Wieder zog sich sein Magen unangenehm zusammen, aber diesmal vor Aufregung. Was würde sie sagen? Würde sie ihm eine Chance geben oder ihn gleich wegjagen? Er umfaßte den Griff der Tür ein wenig fester und atmete tief durch.

Es gab gar keinen Grund, warum sie ihn ablehnen sollte. Sie würde ihn ganz sicher erst einmal kennen lernen, bevor sie ihr Urteil fällte. Muggelkinder waren so. Sie waren nicht wie seine Freunde zu Hause, es würde alles so klappen, wie er sich vorstellte.

Er schob die Tür auf.

Lily saß allein in dem Abteil und sah von ihrem Buch auf, als die Tür aufging und ein blasser Junge, mit schwarzem Haar eintrat. Sie lächelte. "Hallo."

Severus spürte, daß er weiche Knie bekam, doch er riß sich zusammen, nicht wie ein Idiot vor ihr zu stehen und zu stottern.

"Hallo. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich mich zu dir setze? Die anderen Abteile sind schon sehr voll." Er deutete ebenfalls ein Lächeln an, doch es wirkte irgendwie sehr nervös. Lily deutete einladend mit der Hand auf die freie Sitzbank.

"Klar, setz dich und mach es dir bequem. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, ich müsste die ganze Fahrt alleine verbringen. - Ich hab gehört, man ist fast den ganzen Tag unterwegs, bis man in Hogwarts ist, stimmt das?" Severus zog seinen Koffer ins Abteil, schloß die Tür und setzte sich. Er nickte. "Bis wir in Hogwarts sind, ist es dunkel."  
Lily errötete plötzlich und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. "Oh mein Gott, wie unhöflich von mir! Ich hab mich ja gar nicht vorgestellt, sondern dich gleich mit Fragen gelöchert!" Sie streckte ihm ihre zarte, fast weiße Hand entgegen. "Mein Name ist Lily Evans. Das ist mein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts."

Severus ergriff die kleine Hand, die ganz wunderbar warm und weich war. Am liebsten hätte er sie gar nicht mehr losgelassen. Die Röte schoß nun auch ihm ins Gesicht, als ihm bewußt wurde, wie lange er ihre Hand schon hielt und sie einfach nur ansah. Doch sie lächelte noch immer.

"Ich bin Severus Snape, auch Erstkläßler in Hogwarts." Er ließ ihre Hand wieder los. Lilys Lächeln wurde noch ein bißchen breiter.

"Dann haben wir ja bestimmt zusammen Unterricht! Vielleicht kommen wir sogar ins gleiche Haus... Sag mal, weißt du, wie sie die Häuser einteilen? Darum machen alle so ein riesiges Geheimnis, hab ich festgestellt."

Severus zog die Schultern hoch. "Nein, nicht wirklich. Meine Eltern wollten es mir nicht erzählen und ich hab auch sonst keinen, den ich fragen könnte..."  
Lily horchte auf. "Deine Eltern sind magisch? Das finde ich so spannend. Meine sind Muggel. Als Kind von Magiern aufzuwachsen ist doch bestimmt viel interessanter oder?"

Severus lächelte. "Ich hab keine Ahnung. Es ist auf alle Fälle mit vielen Pflichten verbunden. Alle erwarten von dir, daß du auch einmal ein Zauberer wirst und manchmal erwarten sie sogar ganz explizite Leistungen. Meine Eltern zum Beispiel gehen fest davon aus, daß ich nach Slytherin kommen werde, weil sie auch dort waren und sie der Meinung sind, ein anständiger Zauberer müsse in Slytherin gewesen sein." Lily hing gespannt an seinen Lippen. Severus sprach von Dingen, die für ihn vertraut schienen, aber ihr so fremd waren. Sie konnte gar nicht anders, sie wollte alles wissen, alles in sich aufsaugen.

"Und was möchtest du?", fragte sie gespannt.

"Na ja, ich glaube auch, daß Slytherin das beste Hause in Hogwarts ist, aber es kommen nur die Leute in ein Haus, die auch wirklich für dieses Haus geeignet sind. Die Auswahlmethode soll absolut treffsicher sein..."

"Aha." Wieder spürte Lily das selbe beklemmende Gefühl wie eine Stunde zuvor an der Barriere. Was, wenn sie versagte und in gar kein Haus paßte? Vielleicht war ja wirklich alles nur ein großer Fehler gewesen und sie war keine Hexe...

Die Abteiltür, die plötzlich aufgeschoben wurde, riß Lily aus ihren trüben Gedanken. James Potter steckte grinsend seinen Kopf zur Tür herein, doch als er sah, daß Severus auf der Sitzbank ihr gegenüber saß, verschwand das Grinsen postwendend.

"Ich kenn dich doch!", sprach er ihn in einem eisigen Ton an. "Du bist der Sohn von Barabas Snape oder?"

Snapes schwarze Augen verloren augenblicklich ihren warmen Schein, als er James mit ihnen fixierte. "Gibt es dabei vielleicht irgendein Problem, Potter?" Die Art und Weise wie er James Nachnamen förmlich ausspuckte, brachte James im Inneren zum Rasen.

"Ich habe mich nur gefragt, was du hier zu suchen hast, Snape. Ich dachte immer, Leute wie du würden sich nicht freiwillig mit Muggelgeborenen abgeben. Du weißt schon, diese Blutsache."

Severus' Blick schweifte kurz zu Lily hinüber. Als er die Verwirrung sah, die in ihre Züge geschrieben stand, schnürte es ihm fast die Luft ab. Einerseits, weil er sich schämte, daß Lily so schnell und auf diese Art und Weise die negative Seite der Zaubererfamilien erfahren sollte, von denen sie scheinbar so schwärmte, und andererseits aus Wut über diesen unverschämten Potter, der ihn einfach vor Lily bloßstellte und ihn somit zu Erklärungen zwang, die er offen gesagt nicht geben wollte.

Er ballte die Hände an seinen Seiten zur Faust und stand langsam auf. Er ging auf James zu, wobei sein kalter Blick bei jedem Schritt noch eisiger wurde.

"Es geht dich überhaupt nichts an, mit wem ich mich abgebe und mit wem nicht. Genausowenig geht es dich an, wie meine Familie denkt und handelt. Und wenn du nur gekommen bist, um hier Unfrieden zu stiften, dann wäre es besser, du würdest wieder zurück zu deinem Freund gehen!" Lily beobachtete mit Unbehagen, wie nun auch James' Blick frostig wurde.

"Eigentlich wollte ich Lily fragen, ob sie nicht Lust hat, mit mir in unser Abteil zu kommen, wo sie eine nettere Gesellschaft hätte, die auch besser zu ihr paßt." Er warf Lily einen wesentlich freundlicheren Blick zu, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich werde hier bleiben. Ich hab mich sehr gut mit Severus unterhalten. Wir sehen uns ja nachher."

James ließ sich seine Enttäuschung und auch Wut über diese Entscheidung Lilys nicht anmerken, sondern lächelte sie an, so gut er konnte. "Okay, wenn du willst. Dann bis zur großen Willkommensfeier in der Großen Halle." Noch einmal fixierten die beiden Kontrahenten sich.

"Ich warne dich, Snape", zischte James Severus zu und verließ dann das Abteil." Severus' angespannte Körperhaltung entspannte sich wieder etwas, als er sich wieder auf seinen Platz setzte. Lily war blaß geworden und sah gar nicht gut aus.

"Ihr beide seid wohl so was wie Feinde, was?"

Severus hob die Schultern. "Kann sein, wir haben uns gerade erst kennengelernt."

"Oh." Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Dann sah Lily Severus fest in die Augen. "Was hat er damit gemeint? Ich meine mit der 'Sache mit dem Blut' und das alles?"

Eine Gänsehaut lief Severus über den Rücken. Das war die letzte Frage auf der ganzen Welt, die er ihr gerne beantworten wollte. Doch jetzt mußte er wohl oder übel.  
"Wie soll ich dir das jetzt erklären? - Es gibt Zauberer, die die gesamten Zauberer auf der ganzen Welt in drei Kategorien einteilen. Es gibt die Reinblüter, denen diese Zauberer eigentlich immer selbst angehören. Sie sind stolz darauf, daß sie kein Muggelblut in ihrer Familie haben. Dann gibt es die Halbblüter, weil immer mehr Hexen und Zauberer sich Partner in der Muggelwelt suchen. Und die dritte Gruppe sind magische Kinder aus Muggelfamilien, so wie du eins bist. Keiner weiß, warum ohne ein Tropfen magisches Blut trotzdem ein Kind entstehen kann, das ein vollwertiger Zauberer ist.

Na ja, diese Zauberer, die diese drei Kategorien erfunden haben und auch in ihnen denken, halten die Zauberer, die nur zur Hälfte rein oder gar Muggelkinder sind für minderwertig.

Meine Familie ist eine reinblütige Familie, ich denke, daß Potter darauf anspielen wollte."

Lily war bei jedem Wort immer bedrückter geworden. "Rassismus also", sagte sie leise. "Und du? Denkst du so? Siehst du in mir eine minderwertige Hexe?"

Severus schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht! Ich sehe in dir einen einfach wundervollen Menschen, Lily!"

Lily lächelte.

"Minderwertige Zauberer sind so etwas wie dieser Potter!", setzte er noch oben drauf. "Die, die nichts besseres zu tun haben, als andere mit Gerüchten über Vorurteile gegeneinander aufzuhetzen. - Ich glaube vielmehr, daß er so denkt, obwohl seine Mutter auch ein Muggel ist." Doch Lily schwieg, dazu konnte und wollte sie sich nicht äußern.  


  
"Was ist denn nur los?", fragte Sirius, nachdem er sich zehn Minuten lang angesehen hatte, wie James wütend im Abteil auf und ab lief.

"Sagt dir der Name Severus Snape etwas?", knurrte er. Sirius hob eine Augenbraue.

"Nein, ich kenne nur Barabas und Tabatha Snape, aber über die weiß ich dafür um so besser Bescheid." Nicht nur Sirius war die Einstellung der Familie Snape bestens bekannt.

"Genau, und dieser Typ, Severus, ihr Sohn, sitzt jetzt bei Lily im Abteil. Ganz allein mit ihr!"

Die Abteiltür ging auf und James hielt in seinem Schritt inne. Ein nicht besonders hochgewachsener Junge mit hellbraunem Haar kam herein. "Hallo! Kann ich vielleicht in euer Abteil kommen? In meinem ist die Hölle los und es werden immer mehr Leute."

"Klar, setz dich", antwortete Sirius und auch James wurde endlich wieder ein bißchen ruhiger. Vor einem Fremden mußte er sich wohl etwas beherrschen.

"Mein Name ist Sirius Black und das ist James Potter. Und du bist?"

Der Junge setzte sich. "Remus Lupin. Sehr erfreut." Er sah James an. "Über deine Familie hab ich schon einiges gehört."

James lächelte und setzte sich ebenfalls wieder hin. "Ja, meine berühmte Familie", antwortete er gedehnt. Und wie so oft fragte er sich, ob er es eines Tages wohl schaffen würde, für etwas bekannt zu werden, was er selbst getan und was nichts mit dem Rest seiner Familie zu tun hatte. "Wer kennt die nicht..."  


**Bahnhof von Hogwarts, Stunden später...  
**  
"Erstkläßler zu mir! Bitte hierher kommen! Nur nicht so schüchtern!" Gähnend stieg Lily aus dem Hogwarts-Express aus und streckte ihre müden Glieder. Severus war gleich hinter ihr und half ihr mit ihrem schweren Koffer.

"Schau mal, der ist ja riesig!", rief sie aufgeregt, als sie den Ursprung der Stimme entdeckt hatte, die über den Bahnsteig hallte.

"Ich hab von ihm gehört", erwiderte Severus und hob nun seinen eigenen Koffer aus dem Zug. "Das ist Hagrid, der Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts. Er war hier selbst einmal Schüler vor etwa 30 Jahren, wurde aber von der Schule verwiesen. Dumbledore hat ihn eingestellt und seitdem arbeitet er hier."

Lily strahlte ihn an. "Du weißt so unheimlich viel über Hogwarts!"

Er lächelte verlegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Na ja, so viel nun auch wieder nicht. Mein Vater hat mir öfter mal ein paar Neuigkeiten erzählt, das ist schon alles."

Severus verschwieg bewußt, daß sein Vater sich eigentlich sehr darüber aufgeregt hatte, als man Hagrid in Hogwarts angestellt hatte und er das nur durch Zufall mitbekommen hatte, weil der Wutanfall seines Vaters so mächtig gewesen war.

"Erstkläßler zu mir! Laßt euer Gepäck hier stehen, man wird es für euch zum Schloß bringen! Erstkläßler bitte zu mir!"

Als sich endlich eine ganze Schar von Erstkläßlern rund um den riesenhaften Hagrid versammelt hatten, lächelte dieser sie unter seinem enormen Bart an und führte sie zum großen See, der einer der Wege hinüber zum eigentlichen Schloß war.

Lily bekam vor Staunen den Mund nicht mehr zu, als sie sanft in den kleinen Booten über den See glitten.

"Was treibt diese Boote an?", fragte sie überrascht und kindlich vergnügt. Severus lachte und zum ersten Mal strahlte auch sein sonst so ernstes und finsteres Gesicht.  
"Magie natürlich!" Lilys Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa. Sie kam sich so blöd und albern vor, natürlich Magie, was denn auch sonst, schließlich lag vor ihr nun endlich Schloß Hogwarts, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, ihre neue Schule...

"Es ist atemberaubend", flüsterte sie und blickte immer noch zum Schloß hinauf, dessen Fenster hell erleuchtet waren. Der Mond warf ein sanftes, silbernes Licht auf das alte Gemäuer. Lily konnte nicht sehen, wie Severus sie ansah und lächelte. Genau darum mochte er Muggel eigentlich. Man konnte sie noch begeistern und faszinieren, sie waren für die Magie offen und wißbegierig. Bei reinblütigen Magiern hatte er schon zu oft festgestellt, daß die wenigsten wirklich das waren, was sie vorgaben, zu sein und die meisten nur ein ziemlich großes Mundwerk hatten. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. Aber seine Familie würde ihn verstoßen, wenn er wirklich auf die Idee kommen sollte... er wischte den Gedanken fort. Es war noch zu früh, schon über so etwas nachzudenken und das heute war sein besonderer Abend, den wollte er sich nicht Grübeleien verderben lassen.  


Nachdem sie am Bootssteg gelandet waren, führte Hagrid sie hinauf zum großen Eichentor, das den Eingang zum Schloß darstellte. Dort übergab er sie an Professor McGonagall, eine sehr streng aussehende Frau mit braunem Haar, das sie zu einem ebenso strengen Knoten gebunden hatte. Es wurde von feinen silbernen Strähnen durchzogen. Sie trug einen schimmernden grünen Samtumhang und einen Spitzhut mit einer langen Feder. Lily lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, als sie in das Gesicht der Lehrerin sah.

"Guten Abend, meine Lieben", begrüßte sie die neuen Schüler. "Mein Name ist Professor McGonagall. Ich werde Sie in Verwandlungen unterrichten. - Bitte folgen Sie mir, damit wir die Auswahlzeremonie durchführen können." Sie führte die Schüler hinauf zur Großen Halle. Dort mußten sie alle noch einmal ein paar Minuten warten, während Professor McGonagall nachsah, ob alles bereit war. Dann wurden die riesigen Türen zur Großen Halle geöffnet und sie traten ein. Sie gingen zwischen vier langen Tischreihen hindurch, an denen die anderen Schüler der Schule schon saßen und warteten. Lily blickte erstaunt hinauf zur Decke, die den Nachthimmel zeigte, so wie sie ihn vor wenigen Minuten noch draußen gesehen hatte, mit dem gleichen silbrig scheinenden Mond. Außerdem schwebten über ihren Köpfen hunderte von Kerzen in der Luft herum und tauchten die Große Halle in ein behagliches Licht.

Am anderen Ende der Halle saßen die Lehrer von Hogwarts an einer weiteren Tischreihe auf einer Art Tribüne. Die Erstkläßler versammelten sich davor und warteten angespannt, was nun kommen würde. Professor McGonagall betrat die Tribüne und ging zu einem alten Hut hinüber, der auf einem Hocker lag. Sie hatte eine zusammengerollte Liste in der Hand.

Plötzlich begann der Hut auf dem Hocker herumzuhüpfen und stimmte ein Lied an:  


  


_Ich bin ein alter Hut, das merkt man ja,  
Ein Schneider flickte mich vor tausend Jahr.  
Setzt mich auf, in welches Haus kommt ihr?  
Nur zu, die Wahrheit sag ich dir.  
Bist du listig und gerissen,  
wirst du dich in Slytherin wissen.  
Bist du voller Treu und Fleiß,  
Kommst du nach Hufflepuff, wer weiß?  
Besitzt du Mut und Tapferkeit,  
wirst du nach Gryffindor eingeteilt.  
Bist du klug und ohne Pein,  
kommst du nach Ravenclaw rein.  
Setz mich auf und sei schön brav,  
dann verrat ich dir in welches Haus man darf!  
(a.d.A. Danke an "Joey")_

  
"Ich werde jetzt nacheinander Ihre Namen aufrufen. Wird Ihr Name genannt, treten Sie vor, setzen sich auf diesen Hocker und ich werde Ihnen dann den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen. Er wird Sie auf Ihre Häuser verteilen." Sie entrollte ihre Liste und nannte nacheinander die Namen der neuen Schüler. Der aufgerufene Schüler trat vor und setzte sich auf den Hocker, dann setzte Professor McGonagall ihm den Hut auf. Manchmal brauchte der Hut etwas länger, manchmal brüllte er seine Entscheidung aber auch sofort in die Große Halle hinaus. Und jedesmal, wenn der Hut einen Schüler zugeteilt hatte, jubelte der entsprechende Tisch los.

"Lily Evans!", rief Professor McGonagall und sofort brach Lily der Schweiß aus. Mit weichen Knien stieg sie auf die Tribüne und setzte sich auf den Hocker.

_"Bitte, bitte, teil mich in ein Haus ein. Bitte sag mir nicht, daß ich nicht geeignet bin und wieder nach Hause muß!"_, dachte Lily verzweifelt, als sie den Hut auf den Kopf bekam und er ihr über die Augen rutschte. Plötzlich hörte sie eine hohe Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

_Wer wird denn so aufgeregt sein?,_ piepste der Hut. _Ich habe noch für jeden das richtige Haus gefunden. Hm, laß mich überlegen. Ich sehe sehr viel Mut, aber auch Fleiß und Treue. Klug bist du auch, schwierig, aber doch, es ist eindeutig, dein tapferes Herz zeigt mir den richtigen Weg - **Gryffindor!!**_

Lily atmete erleichtert auf, als sie den Jubelsturm hörte und Professor McGonagall ihr mit einem Lächeln den Hut vom Kopf nahm. Sie rutschte vom Hocker herunter und suchte gleich nach Severus. Er lächelte sie an, doch sie sah, daß er nicht glücklich war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich gewünscht, daß sie mit ihm in Slytherin sein würde. Aber er hatte ja selbst gesagt, daß der Hut immer die richtige Entscheidung traf.

Auch Remus Lupin, James Potter und Sirius Black wurden nach Gryffindor eingeteilt. Eine Tatsache, die Severus wenig überraschte, es für ihn aber noch schmerzlicher machte, daß Lily eine Gryffindor geworden war. Als sein eigener Name aufgerufen wurde, schritt er sehr zielsicher auf den Hocker zu und setzte sich.

_Oh, ein brillanter Kopf, der mir hier untergekommen ist. Wahrhaftig. Schlau, gerissen und tückisch, aber auch mutig und treu. Die Sache ist so klar, wie sonst kaum eine. - **Slytherin!!**_

Severus nahm sich den Hut selbst vom Kopf und warf mit Schwung die schulterlangen schwarzen Haare in den Nacken zurück. Er fing den Blick von James Potter auf, als er die wunderschönen grünen Augen Lilys suchte. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte ihn finster an, als hätten sich mit der Wahl des Hutes gleich alle seine Vorurteile gegenüber Severus bewahrheitet.

Lily dagegen winkte ihm zu und lächelte. Sie freute sich ehrlich für ihn, daß er in das Haus gekommen war, das er als das beste von Hogwarts bezeichnet hatte.  
Er ging hinüber zum Tisch der Slytherins und setzte sich.

"Hey Severus!", rief ihm ein weißblonder Junge zu, der etwa 5 Plätze von ihm entfernt saß. "Kann es sein, daß du dir schon eine kleine Freundin angelacht hast? Dumm nur, daß sie in diese Pestgrube Gryffindor eingeteilt wurde." Er grinste hämisch, doch Severus zeigte keine Reaktion.

"Hallo Lucius", antwortete er schlicht. Er wußte, daß er nichts darauf geben durfte, was Lucius Malfoy sagte. Er war im vierten Jahr in Hogwarts und seine und Severus' Familie waren befreundet, daher kannten die beiden sich.

Nachdem Professor Dumbledore noch ein paar Ankündigungen gemacht hatte, füllten sich die goldenen Teller, Becher und Platten mit dem herrlichsten Essen, das Lily je gesehen hatte und das große Fest zum neuen Schuljahr begann so richtig.  


Etwa zwei Stunden später führten die Vertrauensschüler ihre Häuser zu den geheimen Eingängen ihrer jeweiligen Schlafsäle. Der Eingang zum Turm der Gryffindors lag im 5. Stock, hinter dem Portrait einer fetten Dame, die ein rosa Kleid trug.

"Paßwort?", forderte sie mit schnarrender Stimme.

"Morgentau!", antwortete der Vertrauensschüler und das Bild schwang zur Seite, um eine große Einstiegsluke in der Wand frei zu geben. Die Schüler kletterten hindurch und sahen sich in dem gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum um.

"Wow, das ist ja wunderschön", hauchte Lily, die vor lauter atemberaubenden Eindrücken schon glaubte, daß ihr gleich der Kopf rauchen würde.

"Nicht wahr?", antwortete eine sanfte Stimme neben ihr. James stand an ihrer Seite und lächelte. "Vater hat mir vom Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors erzählt. Er war auch in Hogwarts Schüler."

Lily sah ihn an. "Und deine Mutter?", fragte sie schließlich ein wenig zögerlich.

"Sie ist ein Muggel. Sie hatte Privatlehrer und wurde zu Hause unterrichtet. Sie hat mir erzählt, daß das in Familien, wie die in der sie aufgewachsen ist, so üblich ist."  
Lily nickte. "Severus hat gesagt, daß sie eine Adlige ist."

James' Blick wurde hart und er sah Lily direkt ins Gesicht. "Dieser Mistkerl hat über meine Mutter gesprochen? Was hat er gesagt?"

Lily wich seinem Blick nicht aus und antwortete so ruhig sie konnte. Sie spürte, daß jetzt doch ein wenig Wut über das, was James Severus im Zug vorgeworfen hatte, in ihr hochkam, obwohl sie das nicht rauslassen wollte.

"Er hat mir nur den Unterschied zwischen reinblütigen, halbblütigen und muggelgeborenen Zauberern erklärt und was du mit deiner dummen Anspielung gemeint hast. In dem Zusammenhang hat er mir erzählt, daß du ein sogenanntes Halbblut bist, weil deine Mutter ein Muggel ist. Mehr nicht." James sah nicht aus, als wolle er Lily glauben.

"Du solltest vielleicht etwas vorsichtiger sein mit deinen Anschuldigungen, denn Severus war sehr nett zu mir und ich finde es gar nicht gut, daß du ihn sogar noch beschimpfst, wenn er nicht einmal da ist, um sich zu verteidigen."

James spürte ein Stechen in der Herzgegend. Es tat nicht weh, aber es war sehr sehr unangenehm. Er nickte. "Tut mir leid", lenkte er ein. Er wußte, daß er nicht meinte, was er sagte, aber er wollte keinen Streit mit Lily provozieren. Es war der erste Abend in der gemeinsamen Schule mit diesem absolut tollen Mädchen. Es war noch ein bißchen früh, es sich mit ihr zu verderben.  


Als Lily wenig später in ihrem Bett lag, dachte sie noch lange über den Tag nach. Über all die Erlebnisse und über Severus. Sie mochte Severus, auch wenn er nur zu ihr nett zu sein schien.

James dagegen, den sie anfangs für einen sehr lieben Menschen gehalten hatte, hatte ihr am gleichen Tag noch eine Seite von sich gezeigt, die sie gar nicht schön fand. Und trotzdem mochte sie auch ihn. Sie war überzeugt, daß beide nicht so waren, wie sie sich gaben. Severus nicht so düster und ernst und James nicht einerseits so aufgedreht und freundlich und andererseits so hinterhältig gemein wie gegenüber Severus.

Doch schließlich fielen ihr doch die Augen zu. Der Tag war anstrengend und sehr lang gewesen und sie hatte in dieser Nacht einen sehr aufregenden, schönen und bunten Traum.


	3. Intrige mit Folgen

_

**Kapitel 2:  
Intrige mit Folgen**

_ Lily merkte schon bald, daß viele ihrer Ängste unbegründet gewesen waren. Selbst die Schüler, die aus Familien stammten, die schon seit Jahrhunderten Zauberer waren, waren nicht viel weiter mit der Zauberei als sie selbst. Es gab einige Ausnahmen, so zum Beispiel Severus, aber die waren rar gesät und sie wurde von Tag zu Tag zuversichtlicher, daß sie eine genauso gute Hexe werden würde, wie die anderen Schüler. 

Nur ein Fach bereitete ihr große Sorgen und das war Zaubertränke. Obwohl sie sich immer genau an die Anweisungen von Professor Talis hielt, gelangen ihre Tränke nie.   
Deshalb verbrachte Lily inzwischen viel Zeit in der Bibliothek und versuchte, ihr Defizit mit Büchern auszugleichen. Severus, der sie beim Mittagessen vermißt hatte und nun auf der Suche nach ihr war, fand sie mal wieder in der Abteilung für Zaubertränke, mit gerunzelter Stirn über ein Buch gebeugt. Er setzte sich zu ihr.

"Lernen mit leerem Magen ist aber nicht sehr gut", sprach er sie sanft an und erst da bemerkte sie, daß sie nicht mehr allein war. Sie lächelte müde.

"Ich weiß aber was soll ich tun, mir bleibt einfach zu wenig Zeit dafür."

Er hob das Buch an und warf einen Blick auf den Einband. "Das kannst du gleich wieder weglegen, Lily. Ist kein Buch für Anfänger, weißt du? Damit wirst du nicht weiterkommen, wenn du wirklich ernste grundlegende Probleme mit der Zaubertrankbrauerei hast." Er stand auf und ging durch die langen Reihen mit Büchern. Schließlich, als er fündig geworden war, zog er einen alten, extrem dicken Band heraus, der in dunkelgrünes Leder eingebunden war. Die goldene Farbe, mit der das Buch verziert war, blätterte schon langsam ab. Er gab es Lily.

"Das ultimative Lehrbuch für Zaubertränke", las Lily vom Einband ab.

"Ist ein unschlagbares Buch, glaub mir. Ich hab selbst alles, was ich weiß daraus gelernt. Leider haben sie hier nur Band 1 stehen. Band 2 steht in der verbotenen Abteilung, weil da einige sehr gefährliche Tränke drin stehen."

"Woher weißt du das bloß alles so genau?", fragte Lily gedankenverloren, als sie die erste Seite des Buches aufschlug.

"Mein Vater hat bestimmt die Hälfte der Bücher, die hier in der verbotenen Abteilung stehen selbst zu Hause. Und ich habe sie alle gelesen."

Lily blickte überrascht auf. Natürlich hatte auch sie wie alle anderen gewußt, daß Severus wie kein anderer über alles Bescheid wußte, was mit dunklen und schwarzmagischen Flüchen, Zaubern und Tränken zu tun hatte, aber sie hatte nicht gedacht, daß sein Vater diese Magie so ausgiebig studiert hatte oder wahrscheinlich sogar betrieb und nicht einmal seinen Sohn davon fern hielt, obwohl es schrecklich gefährlich war.

"Weißt du, Severus", begann sie vorsichtig "ich mache mir irgendwie Sorgen. Du beschäftigst dich zu viel mit diesem dunklen Zeug und die anderen in Gryffindor...." Sie hielt abrupt inne. Severus' rechte Augenbraue schoß in die Höhe und sein Blick wurde ein wenig abweisend.

"Und die anderen in Gryffindor?", hakte er nach, auch wenn er schon wußte, was da kommen würde.

"Na ja, sie haben gesagt, daß alle Zauberer und Hexen, die hier in Hogwarts gelernt haben und sich nach der Schule den dunklen Künsten zugewandt haben, während ihrer Schulzeit in - Slytherin gewesen sein sollen."

"Soweit ich weiß, ist das richtig", entgegnete Severus schlicht.

"Und... wirst du eher von einer weißen oder von einer schwarzen Magie angezogen?"

Severus hob die Schultern. "Lily, es ist zu früh, um darüber etwas zu sagen. Ich streite gar nicht ab, daß mein Vater ein Anhänger der dunklen Künste ist. Er hält sie für viel effektiver, einfach für die bessere Magie. Und ich bin so erzogen worden, ebenfalls diese Richtung einzuschlagen. Ich selbst weiß noch nicht, was ich will."

Lily wandte traurig den Blick von ihm ab und wieder dem Buch zu. Sie mochte Severus, aber konnte sie ihn auch noch mögen, wenn er sich von der guten Seite der Magie abwandte? Das widersprach schließlich allem, was sie für gut und richtig hielt.

"Hör auf, darüber nachzugrübeln, okay?" Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und zog sanft ihren Kopf an seine Schulter heran. Lily entspannte sich ein wenig. Sie fühlte sich in Severus' Nähe so wohl und er strahlte so viel Wärme und Geborgenheit für sie aus, er konnte kein schlechter Mensch sein und das würde sich sicher auch noch zeigen, sehr bald. Und dann würde keiner in Gryffindor mehr über ihn reden und behaupten, daß er eines Tages mal ihr aller Feind sein würde.

"Wer weiß", seine Stimme dröhnte durch seinen Körper direkt an ihr Ohr, "kann doch auch gut sein, daß ich mich eines Tages von dir führen lasse und du zeigst mir dann schon den richtigen Weg." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie lächelte.

Lucius Malfoy beobachtete die beiden von seinem Platz aus. Auch er hatte in der Bibliothek eigentlich lernen wollen, doch die beiden hatten ihn abgelenkt. Er kniff verärgert die Augen zusammen. Nie hätte er für möglich gehalten, daß ausgerechnet Severus sich mit einem Schlammblut aus Gryffindor abgeben würde. Ein Schande für die Zaubererwelt.

"Weißt du was, Lily? Wir arbeiten in Zaubertränke einfach zusammen, dann kriegst du es schneller hin, als du es für möglich hältst, glaub mir."   


Es war die erste Zaubertrankstunde gewesen, seit Lily in Hogwarts war, die sie nicht als quälend empfunden hatte. Severus hatte ihr wirklich jeden Schritt ganz genau erklärt und sie immer genau zusehen lassen, was er tat und wie er es tat. Und als sie es dann selbst versuchte, schaffte sie es auch wirklich zum ersten Mal, einen ganz passablen Trank hinzubekommen, der so wirkte, wie er wirken sollte. Sie war selig. Mit seiner Hilfe würde sie also auch das Problem in den Griff kriegen. Dann stand einer guten Zeit in Hogwarts ja nichts mehr im Wege.

Sie kam an diesem Abend spät aus der Bibliothek zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die meisten Gryffindors waren schon im Bett, aber unter den wenigen, die noch wach waren, war auch James. Er saß in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin, in dem das Feuer nur noch sachte glühte und sah aus, als hätte er auf sie gewartet.

"Hi James!", sagte sie fröhlich und setzte sich neben ihn in einen weiteren Sessel.

"Hi", entgegnete er und es war nicht zu überhören, daß er bedrückt war. "Warst du bis eben mit Severus in der Bibliothek?"

Lily nickte. "Ja, wir haben von Professor McGonagall eine Sondererlaubnis bekommen, weil wir ihr erklärt haben, daß er mir Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke gibt und wir sonst zu wenig Zeit haben. Sie fand es gut."

"So..."

Lily runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist los, James? Du hast doch irgendwas. Geht es wieder darum, daß du ihm nicht traust?"

"Du verbringst sehr viel Zeit mit Severus, mehr als mit uns oder sonst jemand anderen."

Lily lachte und es klang James hell wie Silberglöckchen in den Ohren. "Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig, James? - Du bist genauso mein Freund wie Severus, das weißt du doch hoffentlich."

James lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und blickte zu der hohen Decke des Raumes auf. "Bist du da sicher? Ich meine, in deiner Freizeit bist du bei Severus, in Zaubertränke arbeitest du mit Severus zusammen, du verbringst mit ihm die meiste Zeit des Tages. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, daß ich dir genauso wichtig bin. - Aber das will ich auch eigentlich gar nicht von dir wissen. Ich möchte nur wissen, was da zwischen dir und Severus ist. - Es gibt Gerüchte, weißt du. Es heißt, du und Severus wärt mehr als einfach nur Freunde."

Erst war Lily völlig verdattert, doch dann lachte sie wieder hell auf, ihre Augen strahlten. "Ich mag Severus wirklich sehr, aber er ist nur ein Freund. Ich hab ganz andere Sachen im Kopf als euch Jungs, auch wenn ihr euch das schwer vorstellen könnt. Hey, ich bin gerade 11 und erlebe hier gerade mein erstes Jahr als Hexe. So viele Veränderungen stürzen seit Wochen und Monaten auf mich ein, das letzte, woran ich jetzt einen Gedanken verschwende ist, wann ich wohl meinen ersten Freund haben werde und wer es sein wird.

Du brauchst nicht eifersüchtig auf Severus zu sein, James. Er ist ein sehr lieber Mensch und ich hab ihn gern, aber das bist du genauso und darum hab ich auch dich sehr gern. - Und jetzt werde ich ins Bett gehen, gute Nacht." Sie stand auf und lächelte ihn noch einmal an, bevor sie die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen hochstieg.   
James blieb zerknirscht vor dem glühenden Kamin sitzen und versank in dumpfe Gedanken.   
  
Sirius schreckte überrascht hoch, als James mitten in der Nacht in den Schlafsaal der Erstklässler gestürmt kam und sich auf sein Bett warf. Nervös blickte er sich um, doch Remus, Peter und Henry, die anderen drei Erstklässler, die den Saal mit ihnen teilten, schliefen noch immer tief und fest.

James kramte nervös in einer Kiste, die neben seinem Bett stand

"Was ist denn nur los?", zischte Sirius ihm zu.

"Ich muß hier raus!", knurrte James zurück. Er schien gefunden zu haben, was er suchte. Er warf sich den Umhang, der aussah, als bestünde er aus silbrig glänzendem Wasser, über die Schulter und sofort verschwand sein ganzer Körper, der von dem Umhang bedeckt wurde. Sein Kopf sah aus, als würde er frei in der Luft schweben.

"Bist du verrückt!" Sirius schlug die Decke zurück und sprang aus dem Bett.

"Nein, aber wenn ich mich jetzt nicht abreagiere, werde ich es noch..."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, quetschte sich aber mit James unter den Umhang. James zog ihn ihnen beiden über den Kopf und verschwanden aus dem Turm der Gryffindors.

Sie schlichen sich an den Lehrern und Vertrauensschülern vorbei aus dem Schloß, hinaus auf das weite Gelände.

"Rüber zum Verbotenen Wald", flüsterte James und deutete auf einen Ausläufer des Waldes, der weit genug vom Schloß und von Hagrids Hütte weg war, daß sie keiner hören würde.

Als sie den Waldrand erreicht hatten warf James den magischen Umhang ab. Sein Gesicht war hochrot vor Wut. Sirius hob den Mantel auf und legte ihn sich über den Arm.

"Jetzt spuck schon aus, was mit dir los ist, James. Deine Laune ist ja nicht mehr zu ertragen!" Er setzte sich auf den großen Querast eines Baumes und ließ die Beine baumeln.

James hingegen rannte wie ein Tier im Käfig ständig im Kreis herum. "Was hat diese Ratte von Slytherin nur mit Lily vor?"

Sirius ließ entnervt die Schultern hängen.

"Ich meine, gib doch selbst mal zu, es kann gar nicht sein, daß Snape es mit ihr ehrlich meinen könnte. Er ist ein Slytherin und er haßt Muggel und Zauberer, die aus Muggelfamilien stammen. Jetzt soll er ausgerechnet von Lily so angetan sein, daß er all seine Vorurteile über Bord wirft?"

Sirius zuckte die Schultern. "Hey, es ist überhaupt nicht bewiesen, daß Severus so ist. Es ist nur bekannt, daß seine Eltern Rassisten sind, er ist in der Hinsicht ein unbeschriebenes Blatt."

James fuhr herum. "Ja, das ist mir auch klar, aber wie sollte er was anderes sein? Seine Familie ist so und die Familien seiner Freunde und die Freunde seiner Eltern sind so. Die Snapes verkehren nur in exklusiven Kreisen, du glaubst doch nicht, daß der einzige Sohn dann ausgerechnet Kontakt zu Muggelgeborenen hatte." Er nahm wieder seinen Kreislauf auf und spielte dabei mit den Fingern an seiner Unterlippe.

"Wir müssen ihn bespitzeln und seine wahren Motive herausfinden", sagte er schließlich und sah Sirius eindringlich an. "Wir müssen es schaffen, die Wahrheit aus ihm heraus zu kriegen."

"Du bist witzig!", entgegnete Sirius. "Was willst du denn tun?"

Wieder rannte James zwei Minuten im Kreis. "Ganz einfach. Wir werden Lucius Malfoy dafür einspannen. Natürlich wird er davon nichts wissen. Und wenn dann alles so weit ist, werden wir uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins schleichen und alles herausfinden, was wir wissen müssen", antwortete er mit einem Blick auf den Umhang in Sirius' Arm.   
  
James wollte nichts dem Zufall überlassen, darum nahm er die Planung seines Vorhabens sehr ernst. In der Zeit tat er so, als würde es ihm nichts mehr ausmachen, das Lily und Severus sich so gut verstanden und so viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Am letzten Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien saßen die beiden wieder zusammen in der Bibliothek und Severus ging noch einmal den letzten Trank mit Lily durch, den sie gebraut hatten. Beide waren ein wenig bedrückt. Lily, weil sie in den Ferien nicht nach Hause fuhr. Ihre Eltern verbrachten Weihnachten mit Petunia in den USA und Lily wollte nicht mit ihrer Schwester zusammen in einem Hotelzimmer wohnen und sich von ihr ständig dafür anfeinden lassen, daß sie eine Hexe war. Darum hatte sie ihren Eltern geschrieben, daß sie in Hogwarts bleiben würde.

Severus dagegen, weil er nach Hause mußte. Seine Eltern wollten auf keinen Fall, daß er allein im Schloß blieb, während die anderen Slytherins fast komplett nach Hause fuhren.

"Hast du schon gepackt?", fragte Lily, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend in ihre Bücher gestarrt und so getan hatten, als würden sie lesen.

"Ja, der Hogwarts-Express fährt morgen schon sehr früh ab", antwortete er genauso betrübt wie sie. Er sah sie an. "Ich würde dich ja gerne zu mir einladen, aber das geht leider nicht."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist okay. Ich glaube, meinen Eltern wäre es auch nicht recht gewesen, wenn ich ihnen erst sage, ich möchte im Schloß bleiben und dann mit jemand anderem mit zu ihm nach Hause in die Ferien fahre. Sie wissen nicht, daß ich eigentlich gar nicht bleiben wollte, aber ich möchte ihnen auch nichts davon erzählen, wie gemein meine Schwester mich behandelt, seit ich in Hogwarts zur Schule gehe."

Severus sah sie mitfühlend an. "Hat sie dir etwa schon wieder geschrieben?"

Lily nickte und zog einen Bogen Papier aus ihrem Umhang, der sehr klein zusammen gefaltet war. "Sie hat ihn auch wieder per Post schicken wollen. Man könnte meinen, sie legt es darauf an, daß man sie für verrückt hält. So oft schon hab ich ihr gesagt, daß sie die Briefe den Eulen mitgeben muß, weil die Post Hogwarts nicht kennt." Severus nahm den Brief und las ihn. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten und er sah zu Lily auf.

"Ich an deiner Stelle würde zu ihr gar keinen Kontakt mehr halten. Sie will doch von dir nichts mehr wissen und kann dich einfach nicht akzeptieren, wie du bist. Dieses Gelaber jedes Mal, daß du dich in ärztliche Behandlung begeben sollst. Was glaubt sie eigentlich, was Magie ist? Magie ist doch keine Krankheit, es ist eine wundervolle Gabe und jeder der sie hat, sollte froh darüber sein. Sie ist nur eifersüchtig, das ist alles." Snape knüllte den Bogen Papier zusammen.

"Sie hat jetzt einen Freund. Er heißt Vernon."

Severus schnaubte verächtlich. "Wahrscheinlich auch so einer von der schlimmsten Sorte Muggel, die man sich vorstellen kann." Als er Lily so traurig und zusammengekauert auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen sah, wurde es Severus noch elender zumute, bei dem Gedanken, daß er sie jetzt allein lassen mußte und das auch noch für volle zwei Wochen. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie sanft.

"Ich werde dir Goliath so oft wie möglich vorbeischicken, das verspreche ich dir. Er ist jung und noch sehr schnell!" Goliath war die Eule, die Severus mit nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte. Er hatte sie von seinen Eltern geschenkt bekommen und sie war ein sehr stattliches Tier, daß es locker an einem Tag nach Hogwarts und wieder zurück schaffen würde. Auch wenn er also nicht selbst bei ihr sein konnte, er würde sein möglichstes tun, um sie aufzumuntern.   


**Im Hogwarts-Express am nächsten Morgen...   
**  
Severus saß allein in seinem Abteil. Jetzt, da nicht so viele Schüler abfuhren, wie vor einigen Monaten hergekommen waren, war es nicht so schwer, seine Ruhe zu haben während der langen Fahrt. Severus starrte aus dem Fenster in die vorbeirauschende Landschaft und fragte sich, warum er sich eigentlich so elend und abhängig fühlte. Abhängig von nur einer Person, die eigentlich nichts weiter war als zerbrechlich.

Er war noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben abhängig von etwas gewesen. Gut, er war erst 11 und wahrscheinlich würde ihn jeder dafür belächeln, aber er glaubte von sich selbst, daß er schon Erfahrungen gemacht hatte, die andere erst sehr viel später und einige Glückliche nie machen würden. Z.B. wußte er, daß seine Eltern ihm gegenüber keine Liebe empfanden. Das war auch der Grund, warum Severus ein Einzelgänger war und sich noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben an eine andere Person angelehnt hatte. Seine Eltern hatte ihm gezeigt, daß man das nicht tun sollte und er hatte sich bisher daran gehalten.

Doch Lily krempelte seine Welt um und er wollte wissen, wie sie es schaffte.

Goliath gurrte in seinem Käfig, der auf der Sitzbank ihm gegenüber saß und Severus sah ihn an. Er lächelte. Dieser Vogel war ein Beispiel für sein bisheriges Leben. Er war ein Prachtstück, genau wie er selbst. Severus war klar, daß das eingebildet klang, doch er wußte auch, daß er schon immer alles dafür getan hatte, daß er eines Tages einer der brillantesten Zauberer seiner Zeit sein würde. Und nicht nur seine Noten zeigten ihm, daß er auf dem besten Weg war. Seine Eltern glaubten natürlich, daß er es getan hatte, weil sie es ihm abverlangten, aber er tat es, weil er es wollte. Er wollte, daß sein Name groß wurde und er würde es schaffen...

Ja, und die Eule... Goliath... sein Vater hatte ihn nach seinem Aussehen, seinem Körperbau und nach Preis ausgesucht. Er durfte nicht einfach eine Eule sein, es mußte ein Prestigeobjekt sein.

Severus steckte seinen Finger in den Käfig und Goliath knabberte zutraulich daran. Das hatte Lily geschafft. Denn Goliath war zwar ein Prachttier gewesen, hatte aber nie jemanden an sich rangelassen, außer, um ihm einen neuen Brief zu übergeben.

Darum glaubte Severus, daß er und Goliath sich so ähnlich waren. Und Lily hatte dem Vogel seine Einsamkeit genommen, genau so, wie sie ihm seine nahm.

Und obwohl ihm klar war, daß ihm keiner glauben würde, sollte er es je jemandem erzählen, schwor er sich in diesem Augenblick, daß Lily Evans für ihn immer alles sein würde. Bis an das Ende seines Lebens. Denn sie war die erste gewesen, die hinter seine Fassade gesehen hatte und nicht glauben wollte, daß er ein schlechter Mensch war.

Glücklich lehnte er sich in seinem Sitz zurück. Sie würde für immer bei ihm sein, dafür würde er schon sorgen.   


"Nach den Weihnachtsferien werden wir es tun."

Sirius sah von ‚Verwandlungen für Anfänger Band 1' auf und blickte seinen Freund überrascht an. "Du willst diesen Schwachsinn wirklich noch immer durchziehen?"

"Natürlich. Ich werde Lily doch nicht so einfach an diese Schlange abtreten. - Also paß auf, die Sache ist ganz einfach. Ich hab Lucius beobachtet. Er haßt Lily. Es sollte ein Leichtes sein, ihn soweit zu bringen, daß er Snape eine Standpauke hält, wegen seines Umgangs mit dem 'Schlammblut'." James hatte ein Glitzern in den Augen, das Sirius noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.

"Vielleicht solltest du dir das noch einmal überlegen, James. - Woher wissen wir überhaupt, daß Lucius sich die Mühe machen wird? Vielleicht ist Severus ihm auch vollkommen egal!"

James schüttelte den Kopf. "Ganz sicher nicht. Ich hab mich in bißchen umgehört. Der alte Malfoy ist mit Snapes Vater befreundet und Lucius soll auf Severus aufpassen, so lange sie gemeinsam in Hogwarts sind. Er wird etwas unternehmen, denn wenn die Snapes rauskriegen, daß Severus mit Lily befreundet ist, geht es auch Lucius an den Kragen, wenn rauskommt, daß er nichts dagegen getan hat." Sirius gab sich geschlagen. Er würde seinen Freund doch nie von diesem Schwachsinn abbringen.   


**Zur gleichen Zeit in Hogwarts...   
**  
Lily saß allein im Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors und versuchte, sich auf ihre Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren. Eigentlich hatte sie sich das bis zum Ende der Ferien aufheben wollen, aber irgendwie schaffte sie es einfach nicht, sich von ihren Grübeleien über ihre Schwester abzubringen, außer sie arbeitete.

Linda Parker, eine Gryffindor im zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts, kam die Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte, herunter und setzte sich mit einem Buch vor das große warme Feuer im Kamin.

Lily glaubte, sie wolle nicht reden, achtete also auch nicht weiter auf sie, bis Linda sich räusperte und ihr Buch zuklappte. Sie sah Lily an.

"Sag mal, Lily, gibt es eigentlich einen Grund dafür, daß du dich mit diesem Jungen aus Slytherin besser verstehst, als mit uns Gryffindors hier?"

Lily wäre fast vom Stuhl gefallen. Linda war ihr zwar nicht vollkommen unbekannt, aber sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals großartig mit ihr geredet zu haben oder ihr sonst irgendwie einen Grund gegeben zu haben, sich über sie Gedanken zu machen.

"Ähm, nein, wie kommst du darauf?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Linda hob die Schultern. "Ich hab es mich nur gefragt, weil du ständig mit ihm herumhängst und es nun einmal ungewöhnlich ist. Gryffindor und Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor und Hufflepuff, okay. Aber Gryffindor und Slytherin, das bedeutet eigentlich immer Konkurrenz und Krieg..."

Lily sog scharf die Luft ein. "Meinst du nicht auch, daß man solche Kindereien auf Quidditch beschränken sollte? Ich lasse mich doch nicht auf mein Haus hier beschränken, nur weil sich irgendwann einmal die Bewohner von unseren beiden Häusern nicht verstanden haben. Ich suche mir meine Freunde nach ihrem Charakter aus und nicht danach, wie sie aussehen, wo sie herkommen und in welchem Haus von Hogwarts sie wohnen." Linda sah sie ernst an, doch Lily erwiderte den Blick nicht. Sie schien das Gespräch beenden zu wollen, denn sie wandte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihren Hausaufgaben zu.

"Sag mal, Lily, weißt du, was ein Schlammblut ist?"

Lilys Kopf schnellte herum und sie fixierte Linda mit ungewöhnlich kalten grünen Augen. "Nein, aber wenn das wieder diese Sache mit den drei Klassen und dem Blödsinn über Reinblütigkeit ist, möchte ich davon auch nichts wissen."

Linda lächelte, aber es sah nicht freundlich aus. "James hat recht, Lily, du gibst dich mit den falschen Personen ab und vielleicht wäre es besser, du würdest bald herausfinden, was ein Schlammblut ist, damit du erfährst, wo du hingehörst und wo es für dich zu gefährlich ist, bevor es zu spät ist und du auf die Nase fällst."   
Lily horchte auf. "Was hat James damit zu tun?"

"Er traut Severus keinen Meter über den Weg und ich glaube, daß er recht damit hat."

Lily klappte ihr Lehrbuch zu und räumte ihr Zeug zusammen. "Ich glaube, das reicht mir für heute. Vielleicht sollten du und die anderen hier sich mal überlegen, ob sie nicht eigene Probleme haben, über die sie sich den Kopf zerbrechen können." Mit diesen Worten rannte sie die Treppe hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal.

Dort angelangt warf sie sich aufs Bett. Was hatte James schon wieder vor? Sie hatte geglaubt, die Sache wäre endlich ausgestanden gewesen, aber offensichtlich redete James immer noch schlecht von Severus.

Lily beschloß, daß sie ihn etwas besser im Auge behalten würde, denn sie bekam ein sehr ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. James' Eifersucht schien schlimmer, als sie erst für möglich gehalten hatte und konnte unangenehme Konsequenzen haben.   


In den folgenden zwei Wochen mied Lily alle Gryffindors, die während der Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben waren, wie eine ansteckende Krankheit. Sie fühlte sich nach dem Gespräch mit Linda plötzlich immer und überall beobachtet und glaubte, daß man hinter ihren Rücken über sie sprach. Noch nie hatte sie sich so verfolgt gefühlt und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als daß endlich die Ferien zu Ende waren und Severus zurückkommen würde. Er war der einzige Mensch, dem man hier noch trauen konnte, denn er sponn scheinbar als einziger keine Intrigen gegen irgendeinen anderen Schüler in dieser Schule.

Gerade heute hatte Goliath ihr wieder einen Brief von ihm gebracht und sich dafür eine Extraportion Streicheleinheiten geben lassen. Jetzt ruhte er sich bei ihr im Schlafsaal aus. Die letzten beiden Wochen waren sehr aufreibend für ihn gewesen, denn Severus hatte sein Versprechen gehalten und fast täglich geschrieben.

Sie entfaltete den Bogen Papier und las den Brief schon bestimmte das zehnte Mal.   
  


_

Liebe Lily,   
  
Goliath war ein wenig beleidigt, weil ich ihn schon wieder losschicken wollte. Ich glaube, er merkt, dass die Ferien so gut wie rum sind und fragt sich, warum er eigentlich noch einmal einen Brief bringen muss, obwohl wir uns bald sehen. Ich hab ihm versprochen, dass du ihm dafür besonders viele Streicheleinheiten geben wirst. Ich denke, das tust du ja sowieso, so verwöhnt, wie der Vogel inzwischen ist.   
Ich habe meine Koffer schon gepackt und kann die Abreise nach Hogwarts kaum noch erwarten. Holst du mich am Bahnhof ab? Ich denke, Hagrid wird nichts dagegen haben. Du kannst ihn ja mal fragen.   
Ich hab ein tolles Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich gefunden. Nicht, dass du glaubst, ich hätte dich vergessen, aber ich wollte es dir persönlich geben, darum hat Goliath es nicht an Weihnachten schon gebracht.   
Ich glaube, er wird jetzt ungeduldig, ich höre wohl besser auf, bevor er einfach wegfliegt und sich irgendwo einen Platz zum Schlafen sucht. Er soll bei dir in Hogwarts bleiben, bis ich wieder da bin.   
  
Ich vermisse dich   
Severus

_

  
  
Sie vermißte ihn auch. Sie vermißte Severus mehr als ihre Eltern oder ihre Freunde zu Hause, denn ihre Einsamkeit brachte sie langsam um den Verstand. Das Schloß war verdammt riesig, wenn man sich darin abgelehnt und verfolgt fühlte, wie sie im Moment. Wenn Severus erst einmal wieder da war, dann würde sie auch wieder Verständnis und Freundschaft in dem alten Gemäuer finden, da war sie sich sicher. 

Sie faltete den Brief zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg, um Hagrid in seiner Hütte zu besuchen und zu bitten, ihn zum Bahnhof begleiten zu dürfen.   


Der Hogwarts-Express fuhr schnaubend und dampfend in den Bahnhof von Hogwarts ein und kam mit einem lauten Zischen zum Stehen als der Druck aus den Ventilen gelassen wurde. Es war schon dunkel und sternenklar.

Lily stand zusammen mit Hagrid auf der Plattform und sah zu, wie die Schüler einer nach dem anderen aus dem scharlachroten Zug stiegen. Lily fror, darum hatte Hagrid sie zu sich unter seinen Mantel aus Maulwurffell gezogen.

"Siehst du ihn irgendwo?", fragte sie aufgeregt, doch Hagrid schüttelte mit einem tiefen Lachen den Kopf.

"Keine Sorge, er wird uns schon sehen, ich bin ja groß genug." Lily lächelte ihn an. Hagrid war ein genauso lieber und gutmütiger Kerl wie Severus und der einzige Lichtblick in den ganzen Ferien gewesen. Er hatte sogar mit ihr zusammen Plätzchen gebacken, weil sie so schlecht drauf gewesen war.

"Ich glaube, da hinten steigt er gerade aus", sagte Hagrid und zeigte mit seiner riesigen Hand in die Dunkelheit. Lily versuchte, seinem Fingerzeig zu folgen, doch es war zu dunkel, sie konnte ab dem dritten Waggon kein Gesicht mehr erkennen.

"Ich werde nachsehen, okay?"

Hagrid nickte. "Aber geh mir nicht verloren. Sonst ist Dumbledore sehr wütend auf mich." Lily ging den Bahnsteig entlang und sah sich nach links und rechts um, um auch ja nicht an ihm vorbei zu laufen. Sie war schon fast in der Mitte des Zuges, als sie James und Sirius sah. Sie blickte schnell in eine andere Richtung und tat so, als hätte sie die beiden nicht gesehen. Doch James entging diese Bewegung nicht. Er ballte die Hand zur Faust, doch er sagte nichts, starrte ihr bloß hinterher.

Und dann sah sie Severus. Unwillkürlich wurde sie schneller und als sie ihn endlich erreicht hatte, dachte sie gar nicht darüber nach, sondern nahm ihn einfach in den Arm.   
Severus war erst vollkommen perplex, doch als der erste Schreck verflogen war, lächelte er und schloß seine Arme um sie. Warum auch nicht? Freunde umarmten sich schließlich, auch wenn ihn noch nie jemand so umarmt hatte. Bevor er glücklich die Augen schloß, fing er den Blick von James auf und für einen kurzen Augenblick gefror seine Mimik. Zu Anfang des Schuljahres hatte er James für einen dummen Jungen gehalten, der einfach nur eifersüchtig war, aber irgendwie wurde ihm die Sache immer unangenehmer. So viel Haß, wie der junge Potter ihm entgegen schleuderte, hatte er einem solchen Sonnenschein gar nicht zugetraut. Vielleicht sollte er doch mehr auf der Hut sein.

"Ich bin so froh, daß du endlich wieder da bist!" Lily strahlte und nahm ihm Goliaths Käfig ab, als sie auf Hagrid zugingen.

"Ich hab dich vermißt", entgegnete Severus und griff vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand. Sie entzog sie ihm nicht und Severus' Herz machte einen Luftsprung.   


Statt mit Booten fuhren sie mit Pferdeschlitten zum Schloß zurück durch die verschneite Landschaft. Lily löcherte Severus mit Fragen, doch als er ihr schließlich das dritte Mal versichert hatte, daß es absolut nichts interessantes in den Ferien gegeben hatte, gab sie schließlich Ruhe.   


James und Sirius saßen in einem der hinteren Schlitten. James war seit dem Vorfall auf dem Bahnsteig in dumpfes Brüten verfallen und die steile Zornesfalte über seiner Nase hatte bedrohliche Tiefen angenommen.

"Es reicht!", knurrte er schließlich. "Gleich morgen nehmen wir uns Lucius vor."

Sirius seufzte kaum hörbar. Seine letzte Hoffnung war gerade zerplatzt, James doch noch von seinem idiotischen Plan abbringen zu können. Und alles nur wegen einem Mädchen...   


Am nächsten Tag beobachteten James und Sirius wie Lucius nach dem Abendessen in die Bibliothek ging. Sie folgten ihm mit ein paar Minuten Abstand und setzten sich an einen Tisch möglichst in seiner Nähe, so daß er sie auch hören konnte, wenn sie nur laut genug sprachen.

Erst taten sie so, als würden sie zusammen lernen, dann deutete James Sirius an, näher zu kommen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, daß Lucius nicht ganz uninteressiert schien, was sie zu tuscheln hatten. Mit gespieltem Erstaunen lehnte sich Sirius in seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Nein, das habe ich nicht gesehen. Wirklich Händchen gehalten? Ich meine so richtig?"

"Das volle Programm!", antwortete James und warf wieder einen Blick hinüber zu Lucius, der scheinbar sein Interesse wieder verloren hatte. James zog die Stirn kraus und setzte erneut an. "Erst die Umarmung und dann Händchen haltend über den Bahnsteig gegangen. Das hätte ich von diesem Slytherin nie erwartet." Spätestens ab diesem Moment hatten sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihres Tischnachbarn.

"Ganz ehrlich, James, ich glaube, daß hast du geträumt. Schließlich reden wir hier von Snape. Der würde doch nie mit einer Muggelgeborenen in der Öffentlichkeit so rumlaufen."

Lucius klappte neben ihnen sein Buch zu und sammelte seine Sachen zusammen. Sirius erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf sein Gesicht. Es war auf jeden Fall besorgniserregend. James grinste zufrieden und deutete Sirius an, daß sie sich jetzt beeilen mußten.   


Lily sah, wie James und Sirius aus der Bibliothek kamen und über den Korridor zur Jungentoilette rannten. Sie wollte eigentlich warten, bis sie wieder herauskamen, doch nichts geschah. Dann öffnete sich die Tür, es kam aber scheinbar niemand heraus. Die Tür schloß sich wieder. Lily runzelte überrascht die Stirn. Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Und dann sah sie kurz einen schwarzen Schuh aus dem Nichts aufblitzen, der in Richtung Kerker ging. Ein furchtbarer Verdacht bahnte sich in ihr an. Sie wußte von Severus, daß dort unten der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins war.

Vorsichtig, da sie die beiden ja nicht sehen konnte, schlich sie sich ebenfalls in Richtung Kerker, wurde aber bald schon von einem Slytherin angehalten und wieder nach oben geschickt.

James und Sirius hängten sich Lucius an die Fersen, der, nachdem er ein paar Bücher zurück gegeben hatte, selbst aus der Bibliothek kam und gleich in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Unten in den Kerkern angekommen, sahen sie sich einer massiven feuchten Wand gegenüber.

"Todesfluch", murmelte Lucius und ein Eingang öffnete sich. James und Sirius hängten sich so nah wie möglich an Lucius, ohne daß er sie unter ihrem Umhang bemerkte und gelangten so in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, der das krasse Gegenteil zum Turm der Gryffindors war. Hier konnte man sich doch beim besten Willen nicht wohl fühlen! Es sah aus wie in einem Kerker.

"Ist Severus da?", fauchte Lucius einen anderen Erstklässler an, der schüchtern auf eine Treppe zeigte. "Er ist im Schlafsaal."

Lucius ging so schnell auf den Schlafsaal zu, daß James und Sirius noch mehr Abstand halten mußten, um nicht durch Lucius' wehenden Umhang enttarnt zu werden. Lucius öffnete eine schwere Eichentür und betrat den Schlafsaal. Die Tür fiel knapp hinter den beiden Eindringlingen wieder ins Schloß.

"Severus!!", brüllte er.

Severus, der an einem Tisch in einer Ecke des Schlafsaales saß, blickte auf. "Was willst du, Lucius?", antwortete er kalt. James und Sirius verkrochen sich hinter einem der Betten, so daß sie alles sehen und hören konnten, ohne zu nah an die beiden heran zu kommen.

"Stimmt es, was ich eben in der Bibliothek gehört habe? Du hast gestern mit dem Schlammblut auf dem Bahnsteig Händchen gehalten und sie umarmt?!"

Severus hörte deutlich, wie aufgeregt Lucius war. Sein Atem flog und er behielt kaum noch die Beherrschung. "Nenn sie nicht so!", knurrte Severus bedrohlich und stand auf. Er war gut einen Kopf kleiner und viel schmächtiger als sein drei Jahre älterer Freund, aber wenn es sein mußte, würde er es mit ihm aufnehmen.

"Hast du es getan?" Lucius Brustkorb hob und senkte sich immer deutlicher und sein Mundwinkel zuckte.

"Ich wüßte nicht, warum es dich etwas angehen würde, Lucius. - Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, mit dir über Lily zu reden." Er wollte sich wieder seiner Arbeit auf dem Tisch zuwenden, doch Lucius war schneller und packte Severus am Kragen seines weißen Hemdes. Der Knoten der silbergrau-grünen Krawatte um Severus' Hals löste sich ein wenig und der oberste Knopf des Hemdes sprang ab. Severus spürte, wie seine Füße sich langsam vom Boden lösten, bis er schließlich nur noch auf den Zehenspitzen stand.

"Deine Eltern", donnerte Lucius wütend, "haben mich gebeten, darauf aufzupassen, daß du hier keinen Blödsinn machst, Kleiner. Und mit dem Schlammblut einen auf verliebt zu machen, ist eine grenzenlose Dummheit!!"

"Nenn sie nicht so!!", brüllte Severus Malfoy mitten ins Gesicht.

Wütend schleuderte Lucius Severus gegen den massiven Eichenpfosten des nächstbesten Bettes. Das Holz krachte, doch es gab unter der Wucht nicht nach.   
Severus gab keinen Laut von sich, aber der Aufprall auf dem Pfosten mußte sehr weh getan haben. Mühsam rappelte er sich wieder auf. "Und wenn du mich umbringst, Lucius, das ändert doch nichts daran, daß ich Lily sehr gerne habe und etwas passieren wird, wenn du sie noch einmal als Schlammblut bezeichnest."

Lucius lachte kalt. "Was willst du mir schon tun, du Wicht?"

Severus tastete in seinem Umhang nach seinem Zauberstab. "Du solltest mich nie unterschätzen, Malfoy!"

Der Ton, den Lucius von sich gab, konnte man fast schon als Kichern bezeichnen. "Jetzt hab ich wirklich Angst, Kleiner." Er kam bedrohlich nah auf Severus zu. Der schloß seine Hand fester um seinen Zauberstab, bereit, ihn auch zu benutzen.

"Ich gebe dir einen guten Rat, denn wenn deine Eltern von dir und der Kleinen erfahren, bin ich dran. Dann gehen sie zu meinen Eltern und eins sag ich dir, ich werde mir keinen Ärger mit meinem Vater einhandeln. Nicht wegen dir und schon gar nicht wegen diesem Schlammblut!"

Severus wußte in dem Moment gar nicht mehr genau, was er tat. Vollkommen automatisch zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Lucius. "Crucio!!" brüllte er. Er sah den geschockten Ausdruck auf Lucius' Gesicht, der augenblicklich unter fürchterlichen Schmerzen zusammenbrach.

Severus sah ebenfalls aus, als würde er unter Schock stehen, als er vollkommen weggetreten erst auf seinen Zauberstab in seiner Hand und dann auf den sich unter Schmerzen windenden Lucius blickte.

Sirius mußte sich unter dem Umhang die Hände vor den Mund schlagen, um nicht entsetzt aufzuschreien.

Endlich ließ Severus seinen Zauberstab fallen. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe fiel er auf den Boden und in dem Augenblick, da der Stab Severus' Hand verließ, löste sich der Fluch von Lucius, der schwer atmend auf dem Boden liegen blieb.

Immer noch wie in Trance hob Severus seinen Zauberstab auf und steckte ihn zurück in die Tasche seines Umhangs. Lucius rappelte sich auf. Er atmete immer noch sehr schwer und sah aus, als wäre er in wenigen Sekunden um Jahre gealtert. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, schüttelte er den Kopf und stürmte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er sich sicherer fühlte. James und Sirius hefteten sich wieder an seine Fersen. Sie wollten keine Sekunde länger in der Nähe von Severus bleiben, so lange er noch so aufgebracht war.   


Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis sie unbemerkt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins verschwinden konnten. Sie kehrten in die Jungentoilette zurück und packten den Umhang weg, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum machten.

"Himmel, Sirius, was war das, was er da getan hat?" James hatte einen erschrockenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

"Jetzt sag bloß, du kennst den Crucio-Fluch nicht?"

James schüttelte den Kopf

"Es ist ein unglaublich starker, dunkler Fluch. Die wenigsten Zauberer und Hexen beherrschen ihn wirklich, aber schon gar kein Erstklässler. Er fügt demjenigen, der ihn abbekommt höllische Schmerzen zu, bis man dem Zauberer den Zauberstab abnimmt oder er den Fluch wieder löst. Wenn Severus eben den Stab nicht fallen gelassen hätte, würde Lucius sich jetzt noch über den Boden wälzen."

James schluckte schwer. "Morgentau", sagte er matt zum Portrait der fetten Dame, das daraufhin zur Seite schwang und sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ließ. Sie stiegen hindurch und wurden von Lily empfangen.

"James Potter, ich hoffe, du hast einen sehr guten Grund für das, was du gerade getan hast!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

So, das sind sie also, meine ersten zwei Kapitel. Die komplette Story hat 25 Kapitel, die auch bereits fertig sind. Ihr müßtet mir einfach einfach nur sagen, ob ihr sie lesen wollt ;o) (ich will ja nicht sinnlos Datenbankspeicher belegen)

Ich hatte die Story vor einigen Tagen schon einmal hochgeladen, dabei ist leider das ganze Format zerrissen worden. Jeder, der sie lesen wollte, aber die Meldung "Story not found" bekam: Sorry, ich wollte es so nicht lassen, hab es gelöscht, dann aber keine Zeit gehabt, mich um einen ordentlichen Upload zu kümmern. Kommt nie mehr vor, das verspreche ich hoch und heilig.

Erste Danksagungen gehen an dieser Stelle auch schonmal raus *hände reib*: Vielen Dank an meinen Raven, der ohne jedes Zeichen von Eifersucht mein ständiges Geplapper von Severus Snape erträgt und sich schweigend leidend all meine Ideen anhört, obwohl mir natürlich bewußt ist, daß es ihn nicht interessiert *evil snapish grin*  
Dann an Kiki, Hagalaz, Lilith, mich14, darkside und all die anderen, die meine Geschichte im Forum gelesen und dafür gesorgt haben, daß ich dran bleibe und weiterschreibe.  
Ganz besonderen Dank an meine "Anti-Snapes" im Forum, die die Geschichte trotzdem mochten: Phönixkind, Angelina und alle, die ich vergessen haben sollte.

Das war's ich hab genug geplappert. Wer weiterlesen will, klickt einfach mal auf den Reviewbutton und schreibt mal ein paar Worte, okay?

SR


	4. Eine Freundschaft zerbricht

Author's Note:

Aber nur ganz kurz ^_^. Hier die nächsten 3 Kapitel. Kapitel 4 zählt nicht gerade zu meinen Lieblingskapiteln, aber ich brauchte eine Brücke und darum hab ich Briefe gewählt... klingt alles irgendwie ein bißchen zu süß, aber na ja... mußte sein ;o)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**

Kapitel 3:  
Eine Freundschaft zerbricht

**

James blickte genau in Lilys aufgebrachtes Gesicht und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als ihn diesem Moment ganz woanders zu sein, nur nicht hier. Er wußte nicht, warum er sich so hundertprozentig sicher war, aber er wußte in diesem Moment schon genau, daß Lily von der Geschichte erfahren hatte. Das war der schlimmste Fall, der hatte eintreten können. 

Das Portrait schloß den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinter ihnen und es war James so, als würde das die Spannung noch einmal erhöhen. Lily hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah sehr zornig aus. Ihre Wangen hatten die Farbe ihres Haares angenommen und ihr Mund war ein schmaler Strich. James versuchte zu lächeln.

"Was meinst du, Lily?"

Lily tippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden, der mit dicken, gemütlichen Teppichen ausgelegt war. Trotzdem hörte James das beständige, immer schneller werdende ‚tapp tapp' von Lilys Schuh und es kam ihm wie eine düstere Bedrohung vor. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, wäre er wohl zurückgewichen.

"Ich weiß, daß ihr unten im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins wart." Die letzten anderen Gryffindors, die sich bis jetzt noch nicht für die Szene zwischen James und Lily interessiert haben, wurden jetzt endgültig aufmerksam.

"Das ist doch Unsinn, Lily, wie kommst du auf so etwas? Wir würden doch nie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins reinkommen", versuchte James zu argumentieren, doch Lilys Gesicht wurde nur noch zorniger.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie du es gemacht hast, aber ich habe dich und Sirius dabei beobachtet, wir ihr in die Jungentoilette seid und weißt du was? Ihr seid nicht mehr rausgekommen. Statt dessen kam etwas Unsichtbares heraus - etwas Unsichtbares, das schwarze Schuhe trug! Und weißt du, wo diese schwarzen Schuhe hingelaufen sind? Immer schön hinter Lucius Malfoy her in Richtung Kerker, wo bekanntlich der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins liegt."

"Wir sollten nicht hier darüber reden", lenkte James schließlich leise ein. Er wußte, daß sie ihn ertappt hatte und von ihrem Verdacht auch nicht mehr ablassen würde, aber er wollte nicht weiter vor aller Augen streiten. Lily nickte und zu dritt verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum.  


Der Westturm des Schlosses war ein ungenutzter Teil des Gebäudes und gehörte eigentlich zu den Bereichen, in denen sich die Schüler nicht aufhalten sollten, doch für eine solche Situation war er wie geschaffen, man hatte seine Ruhe. Zähneknirschend erzählte James schließlich, was er und Sirius getan hatten, dabei aber stets peinlich darauf bedacht, Severus' Gefährlichkeit, die er Lucius gegenüber an den Tag gelegt hatte, deutlicher hervorzuheben als die Tatsache, daß er Lily gegenüber seinem Kameraden vehement verteidigt hatte. Doch auch das hatte nicht die gewünschte Wirkung auf Lily, die längst zu wütend auf James war, um es ihm so leicht zu machen, wie er es sich gerade vorstellte.

"Ich hoffe, du weißt, wie erbärmlich das war, James", sagte sie, als er seine Erzählung beendet hatte und er konnte hören, daß sie den Tränen nahe war. Das tat ihm mehr leid als alles andere, was heute passiert war.

"Ich bin so enttäuscht von dir!", fuhr sie fort. "Ich dachte, wir hätte ausreichend darüber geredet und du hättest endlich eingesehen, daß Severus kein schlechter Mensch ist! Aber du hast die ganze Zeit nichts anderes getan, als Pläne zu schmieden, wie du mir zeigen kannst, daß ich mich geirrt habe. Was wolltest du damit erreichen? Warum gönnst du es mir und Severus nicht, daß wir uns mögen und unsere Freundschaft für uns etwas besonderes ist?" Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. "Ich mag dich doch deshalb nicht weniger, das habe ich dir doch schon einmal gesagt. Du bist so ein blöder Volltrottel!"

Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen, als hätte sie ihm das gerade an den Kopf geworfen. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was in seinem liebeskranken, frühpubertären Freund gerade vorging.

"Anstatt mich so zu akzeptieren, wie ich bin, willst du mich umkrempeln und dazu bringen, daß ich Severus nicht mag, nur weil seine Familie anders denkt als unsere oder weil er einfach nur ein Slytherin ist. Du machst alles kaputt!!" Mit jedem Wort wurde James kleiner und kleiner. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nur darüber nachgedacht, wie er Lily die furchtbare Wahrheit über ihren Freund präsentieren würde, der sie hinter ihrem Rücken als Schmutz und Abschaum betrachtete. Er war darauf vorbereitet, sie zu trösten und für sie da zu sein. Nicht eine Sekunde lang hatte er damit gerechnet, daß Severus vielleicht gar nicht so war, wie er gedacht hatte. Nicht eine Sekunde hatte er darauf verschwendet über die pure Möglichkeit nachzudenken, daß Severus echte Gefühle für Lily haben könnte und auch dazu stehen würde.

Und er hatte nie damit gerechnet, daß sein wunderbarer Plan vielleicht das Ende seiner Freundschaft mit Lily bedeuten könnte.

"Lily, du solltest versuchen...", wandte Sirius zaghaft ein, doch Lily schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

"Gerade von dir hatte ich erwartet, daß du nicht zulassen würdest, daß James das tut! Oder hab ich mich in dir auch so dermaßen getäuscht? Bist du genauso ein verbohrter, sturer, blöder Dickkopf wie dein bester Freund?!"

Sirius richtete den Blick auf den Boden. Er konnte Lily und ihre Wut sehr gut verstehen, jedenfalls jetzt, nachdem er das Gespräch von Severus und Lucius selbst mit angehört hatte. Severus meinte es ernst mit Lily, das konnte man nun einfach beim besten Willen nicht mehr ignorieren. Und doch, James war sein bester Freund und er hatte das Gefühl, daß er etwas tun mußte oder die beiden würden ab hier und heute für immer getrennte Wege gehen.

Lily richtete ihre zornigen Augen wieder auf James.

"Du bist wirklich das allerletzte, das mir jemals unter die Augen gekommen ist, James Potter! Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie du mit so viel Hinterlistigkeit und Haß im Herzen überhaupt ein Gryffindor werden konntest! - Aber das weißt du wahrscheinlich selbst nicht."

"Lily bitte..."

"Wir sind ab heute geschiedene Leute!" Wie ein eisiger Blitz schlug dieser Satz mitten in James Herz und sprengte es in tausend Stücke. Lily stand vor ihm, immer noch vollkommen aufgebracht, mit hochroten Wangen und vor Zorn blitzenden Augen und sah ihn an, als wäre er der letzte Wurm auf Erden und wahrscheinlich war er das für sie ja auch.

"Ich würde dich am liebsten nie wieder sehen!", setzte sich nach und drehte so das Messer, das sie ihm ins Herz gerammt hatte, noch einmal in der Wunde um. "Und wenn ich euch noch einmal dabei sehe, wie ihr hinter Severus herschleicht oder wieder was gegen ihn im Schilde führt, werde ich es Dumbledore sagen!" Mit einem letzten Blick auf die beiden niedergeschlagenen Freunde ging sie auf die Tür des Raumes zu. Die ersten Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen, doch die beiden sahen es nicht, da sie ihnen den Rücken zugedreht hatte.

"Ich werde Severus nichts sagen, es ist besser, wenn er nicht weiß, daß er schon seit Monaten das Ziel eurer Intrigen ist", sagte sie leise, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloß. Den ganzen Weg zurück zum Turm der Gryffindors rannte sie fast blind vor Tränen und rempelte ein gutes Dutzend Schüler an, die ihr verwirrt nachsahen. Noch immer konnte sie es nicht fassen und es tat ihr körperlich weh, daß James ihre Gefühle so verraten und mit Füßen getreten hatte, nur weil er seine irrationale Eifersucht nicht im Griff hatte. Sie passierte das Portraitloch, rannte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und die Treppen hinauf in den Schlafsaal, wo sie die Tür hinter sich zuschlug und für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr gesehen wurde.

In dieser Nacht weinte Lily so viel wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Doch sie hatte auch noch nie zuvor einen Freund auf solch eine Weise verloren.  


Zwar erfuhr Severus nie, was außer seiner Auseinandersetzung mit Lucius an jenem Tag noch passiert war, aber es war nicht schwer zu bemerken, dass gravierende Veränderungen stattgefunden hatten. Lily sprach kein einziges Wort mehr mit James oder einem seiner Freunde und saß sogar während der Mahlzeiten abseits von den meisten Gryffindors.

Severus hätte lügen müssen, wenn er gesagt hätte, daß er traurig darüber war, aber ganz in seinem Inneren gefiel ihm die Situation, wie sie im Moment war, auch nicht. Lily sah von Tag zu Tag schlechter und trauriger aus. Sie wurde immer blasser und auch dünner, weil sie kaum noch richtig aß, sondern meistens nur so lange in ihrem Essen rumrührte bis es alles ein matschiger Brei war.

Wenn er sie darauf ansprach, sagte sie nichts weiter, als daß es ihr nicht gut ginge und so blieb Severus nichts weiter übrig, als sich weiter für sich Sorgen um sie zu machen.

Erst als es langsam auf die Sommerferien und somit auf die Abschlußprüfungen zuging, sah Lily langsam wieder besser aus. Sie hatte endlich etwas anderes, worauf sie sich den ganzen Tag über konzentrieren konnte und so vergaß sie manchmal für einige Stunden den Streit im Westturm.

Sie lernte immer noch täglich mit Severus für Zaubertränke und auch, wenn sie noch immer auf seine Unterstützung und Erklärungen angewiesen war, hatte sie doch endlich keine Angst mehr vor diesem Fach.

"Sag mal, Sev, was wirst du in den Sommerferien machen?", fragte sie eines Abends in der Bibliothek. Severus hob die Schultern.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Vermutlich wieder viel lesen, wie immer."

Lily lächelte. "Aber nicht wieder diese düsteren Fluchbücher, okay? Sonst muß ich mir doch noch Sorgen um dich machen."

Severus horchte nervös auf. Wußte sie etwas davon, daß er Lucius verflucht hatte oder warum spielte sie so darauf an? Er wußte, die anderen Slytherins würden so etwas nie ausplaudern und Lucius würde der stillste von allen sein, schließlich war es ein Erstklässler, der ihn so auf den Boden geschickt hatte. Wahrscheinlich bildete er sich nur etwas ein und es war wirklich nur ein harmloser Kommentar gewesen.

"Ich werde es versuchen", antwortete er lächelnd.

"Wir werden uns wohl kaum sehen können oder?"

Severus hatte ein Gefühl, als würde ihm ein riesiger Stein in den Magen fallen, als er Lilys traurige Stimme hörte und genau wußte, daß sie vermutlich sehr einsam sein würde. Ihre Eltern würden sich zweifellos über ihre Rückkehr freuen, aber Petunia... Er sah sie an.

"Ich befürchte nein. - Aber ich werde versuchen, ob meine Eltern mir erlauben, dich zu besuchen, okay?" Lily strahlte.

"Das wäre wunderbar. Meine Eltern hätten garantiert nichts dagegen." Auch Severus lächelte, doch er fürchtete, daß er Lily würde enttäuschen müssen. Was sollte er seinen Eltern erzählen? Lily war von Geburt her ein Muggel, sie würden ihm nie erlauben, auch nur eine Stunde im Haus von Muggeln zu verbringen. Er würde sich eine verdammt gute Geschichte einfallen lassen müssen.

"Oh, das wird Klasse. Ich zeige dir dann alles, was du über Muggel wissen willst. Du wirst sehen, sie sind auch für Zauberer sehr faszinierend! Und meine Eltern wären wahrscheinlich total begeistert, einen Jungen kennen zu lernen, der schon als Zauberer aufgewachsen ist. Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie das ist, als Zauberer unter Muggeln zu leben, ohne dabei aufzufallen..." Severus hörte ihr dabei zu, wie sie redete und Pläne schmiedete, war aber unterdessen mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Denn je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wollte er in den Ferien zu ihr kommen und desto unwahrscheinlicher erschien es ihm, daß die Sache durchführbar war.  


Bei der großen Abschlußfeier vor den Sommerferien wurde Slytherin der Hauspokal verliehen. Da sie ebenfalls die Meisterschaft im Quidditch gewonnen hatten, war die Stimmung an diesem Abend ein wenig gedrückt, denn die anderen drei Häuser von Hogwarts hätten es lieber gesehen, wenn die Preise an ein anderes Haus gegangen wären.

Die meisten Schüler freuten sich aber so auf die großen Ferien, die nun vor ihnen lagen, daß der Pokal im weiteren Verlauf des Abends schnell vergessen war. Nur bei einigen wenigen Schülern, war die düstere Miene geblieben, allen voran bei Severus, der das Pech hatte, an diesem Abend Lucius genau gegenüber zu sitzen. Dieser hatte sich inzwischen wieder ein wenig von seinem Schock erholt und war fast schon wieder der Alte gegenüber Severus.

"Die nächsten zwei Monate sind deine Gelegenheit, endlich deine Prioritäten zu klären", grinste er ihm zwischen zwei Gabeln voll Hühnchen zu. "Vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn du sie nicht siehst und du kommst dann wieder zur Vernunft."

"Ich dachte, wir hätten geklärt, daß du dich aus dieser Sache raushältst, Lucius. Es geht dich nichts an und wird dich auch sicher nie etwas angehen, wie Lily und ich zueinander stehen. Sieh es endlich ein!"

Lucius lachte, aber seine Augen blieben eiskalt. "Ich glaube, du verstehst mich ein bisschen falsch, Severus. Wenn du nicht selbst damit aufhörst, einem Schlammblut hinterher zu laufen, werden deine Eltern dir dabei helfen und das wird sicherlich unangenehm für dich werden. Ich will doch nur dein bestes."

"Sicher!", gab Severus tonlos zurück. Ganz unrecht hatte er ja nicht, was seine Eltern betraf. Und vielleicht sollte er wirklich während der nächsten zwei Monate seine Prioritäten klären.

Severus spürte, daß es bald schon zu einer wichtigen Entscheidung kommen würde, die sein Leben grundlegend verändern sollte. Vielleicht nicht heute und auch nicht morgen, aber sicherlich war sie auch nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt.

Er seufzte. Warum mußte ihm das passieren? Hatte er nicht einfach so werden können, wie seine Eltern es wollten? Er hatte schließlich die besten Voraussetzungen dafür. Eine lieblose von Drill geprägte Erziehung, in der ihm eingeschärft worden war, daß Muggel schlecht und Zauberer aus Muggelfamilien minderwertig waren. Und hier in Hogwarts das Haus Slytherin, das hinter den dicken Kerkermauern im Gemeinschaftsraum die selben Werte vermittelte wie seine Eltern zu Hause.

Und doch, er war nicht so geworden. Er hatte sich im letzten Jahr mehr verändert, als seine Eltern und Slytherin es jemals in seinem ganzen Leben schaffen würden. Durch eine glückliche Fügung hatte das Schicksal ihm eine Chance gegeben, etwas Besseres zu werden, als alle, die sein Leben bisher geprägt hatten.  
Severus lächelte still in sich hinein. Prioritäten klären... ja, das würde er wohl tun.  


James am Tisch der Gryffindors aß kaum etwas. Er starrte auf seinen goldenen Teller, der mit den köstlichsten Speisen gefüllt war, die man sich vorstellen konnte und doch hatte er keine Lust etwas zu essen. Die letzten fünf Monate, in denen Lily nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte, waren die schlimmsten seines Lebens gewesen und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er konnte Sirius die Ohren voll jammern, was er auch ausgiebig tat, aber das brachte ihn nicht weiter. Er trat auf der Stelle. Aber er war selbst Schuld am momentanen Zustand und nur Lily konnte etwas ändern. Nur sie konnte verzeihen und wieder auf ihn zugehen, aber sie war wohl doch zu gekränkt, als daß sie das tun würde... Er blickte zu ihr hinüber.

Lily schien nicht so niedergeschlagen über die momentane Situation zu sein, wie er, aber warum sollte sie auch? Sie unterhielt sich angeregt mit einer Gryffindor aus der fünften Klasse. Es war schon sehr lange her, daß er sie hatte lächeln sehen und es war immer noch der schönste Anblick, den er sich vorstellen konnte. Wenn sie doch nur endlich wieder für ihn lächeln würde.

Lily sah, das James sie ansah, doch sie erwiderte den Blick nicht. Es gab keinen Grund dafür, schließlich hatte sich der Sturkopf immer noch nicht für seine Blödheit entschuldigt und so lange würde auch sie nicht nachgeben.

Obwohl sie immer gedacht hatte, mit James und seinen Freunden gar nicht so viel zu tun gehabt zu haben, vermißte sie es doch sehr, wieder ganz normal mit allen reden zu können wie am Anfang des Schuljahres. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich von ganz Gryffindor ein wenig ausgegrenzt, auch wenn das natürlich nicht so war. Die meisten behandelten sie immer noch ganz normal, nur die Minderheit wollte mit ihr nichts mehr zu tun haben.

Lily fragte sich, ob sich dieser Haß zwischen den Häusern irgendwann einmal geben würde. Schließlich hatte jedes Haus in Hogwarts Schüler, die man mehr oder weniger mochte und es war auch nie ein Thema, wenn man mit ihnen Zeit verbrachte, es sei denn, es handelte sich um Slytherin. Das war doch ein Fehler im System.

Sie hatte immer gedacht, daß sie in dieser neuen Welt, deren Tore sich vor einem knappen Jahr für sie geöffnet hatten, nie auf solch triviale Probleme stoßen würde. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, daß es ein reines Problem der Muggel war, daß sie sich immer alles neideten und mißgönnten. Sie mußte zugeben, sie war maßlos enttäuscht.  


** Am nächsten Tag im Hogwarts-Express...  
**   
"Ich werde dir auf jeden Fall wieder jeden Tag schreiben. Goliath ist zwar immer noch beleidigt, weil er in den Weihnachtsferien fliegen mußte, wie ein Weltmeister, aber er wird es schon überleben." Lily kraulte Goliath, der bei seinem Namen aufgewacht und Severus einen düsteren Blick zuwarf. Lily lachte.

"Ich glaube, er denkt da etwas anders, Sev." Goliath gurrte zufrieden und schmiegte sich enger an ihre Hand. "Aber vielleicht löst sich das Problem ja auch. Meine Eltern wollen mir eine Eule kaufen. Dann können die beiden sich ja abwechseln. - Außerdem besteht ja immer noch die Möglichkeit, daß wir uns sehen, nicht wahr?"

Severus' Augen verloren für einen kurzen Moment ihren Glanz. Oh ja, da bestand ja immer noch ein gewisses Problem, das sich noch nicht erledigt hatte. Doch entgegen seiner Überzeugung nickte er zustimmend.

"Du darfst aber nicht enttäuscht sein, wenn es nicht klappen sollte", setzte er dann aber doch nach. "Meine Eltern sind da ein wenig eigen, weißt du. Es könnte gut sein, daß sie damit nicht einverstanden sind."

Lily machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und grub in der Tasche ihres Umhanges nach ein paar Silbersickeln. "Ach was, da mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Du wirst sie schon überzeugen können, wenn sie sich sträuben." Sie drehte sich zur Abteiltür um. "Ich hab Hunger, hoffentlich kommt bald die Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen." Jetzt merkte auch Severus, daß ihm der Magen knurrte. So ein kleiner Kürbiskuchen war wahrscheinlich keine schlechte Idee...  


Der Zug näherte sich unaufhaltsam dem Bahnhof und so langsam wurde Severus immer elender zumute. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er den Gedanken verdrängt, daß er Lily für volle zwei Monate nicht mehr sehen würde. Doch jetzt, da bald London vor ihnen auftauchen würde, konnte er den Gedanken nicht länger verscheuchen. Zwei Monate waren so verdammt lang und er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, wie er die Zeit ohne sie aushalten sollte, wieder vollkommen allein in dem riesigen Haus seiner Eltern, während diese ihn nur beachteten, wenn sie ihm mal wieder ein paar neue Pläne für seine Zukunft präsentierten.

Sonst gab es dort nur noch Hauselfen und diese verängstigten Geschöpfe waren nun wirklich nicht das, was er sich unter einer gelungenen Gesellschaft vorstellte.

Schon vor einigen Minuten hatte Severus sich umgezogen und seine Schuluniform gegen völlig schwarze Kleidung eingetauscht. Lily erinnerte sich, daß er vor zehn Monaten, als sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, auch schon so ausgesehen hatte. Darum hatte er auch so blaß gewirkt.

"Es ist ein komisches Gefühl, nach so langer Zeit wieder hier zu sein", sagte sie als sie aus dem Zugfenster sah und die ersten Vororte von London am Fenster vorbeirauschten. "Ich glaube, ich werde mich ziemlich fremd fühlen. Ich bin schließlich nicht einmal mehr annähernd die selbe."

Severus stand auf und setzte sich direkt neben sie auf die entgegengesetzte Sitzbank. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Da war wieder seine Wärme, und sein Geruch nach Zaubertrankzutaten und Kräutern, der immer an ihm haftete und den sie so mochte. Sie lächelte und sah weiter aus dem Fenster.

"Du wirst dich schnell wieder eingewöhnen. Und wenn Petunia dich wieder drangsalieren will, dann droh ihr doch einfach, daß du sie in eine riesige häßliche Kartoffel verwandelst, wenn sie nicht den Mund hält."

Lily kicherte. "Hoffentlich kriegt sie nicht raus, daß ich das gar nicht tun dürfte, sonst wäre der Spaß schnell vorbei."

"Wie sollte sie das rauskriegen? Sie interessiert sich doch für gar nichts, was mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun hat, also wird sie auch die Regeln nicht kennen." Die Häuser vor dem Fenster wurden immer höher und standen dichter zusammen, so langsam kamen sie dem Zentrum von London immer näher. Mit einem Seufzen stand Severus auf und hob Lilys und sein Handgepäck aus dem Gepäcknetz. Er stand einen Moment unschlüssig im Abteil herum, doch dann faßte er sich ein Herz und nahm Lily in den Arm. Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung und wieder spürte er, wie sein Herz einen riesigen Sprung machte.

"Ich verabschiede mich hier schon von dir, Lily. Ich möchte nicht, daß meine Eltern uns zusammen sehen, bevor ich mit ihnen gesprochen hab." Lily sah in fragend an.

"Das erkläre ich dir später, versprochen. Es ist einfach besser so, glaub mir." Lily nickte und unterdrückte die Tränen. Auch in Severus' Augen glitzerte es feucht als er sie losließ, noch einmal ansah und schließlich mit seinem Gepäck das Abteil verließ.


	5. Sommerferien

**Kapitel 4:  
Sommerferien**

_Liebe Lily,   
  
ich hoffe, du bist gut nach Hause gekommen. Bei mir ist alles wie schon Weihnachten.   
Meine Eltern haben ein paar belanglose Fragen gestellt, sonst aber kein weiteres   
Interesse geheuchelt. Ist wohl auch am besten so. So muß ich wenigstens nicht   
unnötige Dinge erzählen, die sie nicht wissen müssen.  
  
Vater hat ein paar sehr interessante neue Bücher gekauft. Tut mir leid, daß ich sie lese,   
obwohl es um schwarze Magie geht, okay? Aber ich kann nicht anders, sie sind so verlockend.  
  
Ich werde dir Goliath nächste Woche mit dem zweiten Band des Zaubertrankbuchs schicken. Ich   
habe dir ja schon davon erzählt. Es wird dir sicher dabei helfen, besser mit den Tränken   
zurecht zu kommen, denn es stehen ein paar sehr nützliche Kniffe drin.  
  
Wenn du möchtest, schicke ich dir auch die Aufgaben, die wir aufbekommen haben, aber versuch   
es erst einmal selbst. Du weißt ja, alle Hilfe bringt nichts, wenn man es nicht selbst einmal versucht hat.   
  
Ich vermisse dich sehr und freue mich jetzt schon auf den ersten Schultag, wenn ich dich wiedersehe.   
  
Severus_

_   
  
Lieber Severus,   
  
froh bin ich ja nicht, aber wenn du mir versprichst, nicht irgendwann ein böser Zauberer zu werden,   
darfst du die Bücher meinetwegen lesen. Bin ich nicht großzügig?  
  
Ich habe mein Glück mit den Hausaufgaben schon versucht. Vielleicht schaffe ich es diesmal selbst,   
aber ich werde dir Bescheid sagen, wenn ich fertig bin, damit ich es vergleichen kann. Deine sind ja   
hundertprozentig wieder richtig.  
  
Ich habe Petunias Freund kennengelernt. Erinnerst du dich noch? Dieser Vernon. Ich glaube,   
du hast Recht, er ist wirklich von der schlimmsten Sorte Muggel, die man sich vorstellen kann. Hoffentlich   
bekommt der niemals ein magisch begabtes Kind in die Familie, dieser arme Wurm wäre schlimm dran.   
Aber weißt du, was das schlimmste an der Sache ist? Petunia hat ihm erzählt, daß ich eine Hexe bin!   
Sie erzählt das scheinbar einfach so in der Weltgeschichte rum und ich dachte, sie würde sich dafür schämen.   
Sie versteht nicht einmal, daß sie mich damit in große Gefahr bringen kann. Ich war noch nie so   
erschrocken, wie gestern, als er mich gefragt hat, ob ich nicht doch etwas tun wollte gegen meine Abnormität.  
  
Ich fahre morgen mit meinen Eltern nach London in die Eulerei. Sie halten ihre Versprechen, ich darf mir   
wirklich eine Eule aussuchen. Ich glaube, sie waren so begeistert von Goliath, aber er hat sich auch von seiner   
besten Seite gezeigt.   
  
Ich vermisse dich auch, meine alten Freunde hier sind merkwürdig geworden.   
Wahrscheinlich hat Petunia ihnen irgendeine wilde Geschichte über mich erzählt.   
  
Lily_

  
_   
Liebe Lily,   
  
keine Sorge, es ist unwahrscheinlich, daß bei dem Kerl ein Zauberer in die Familie kommt. Vor allem, wenn er   
irgendwann mal deine Schwester heiratet und nach dem, was du schreibst, passen die beiden ja hervorragend  
zusammen.  
  
Ich hoffe mal, Goliath hat dir das Buch in heilem Zustand gebracht. Ich würde es dir gerne länger lassen, aber   
leider muß ich es zurück haben, bevor die Ferien vorbei sein. Vater weiß nicht, daß ich es verliehen habe und er will   
nicht, daß ich seine Bücher mit nach Hogwarts nehme. Ich werde mir wohl bald eine eigene Ausgabe kaufen. Es wird   
auch bald ein dritter Band erscheinen mit sehr komplizierten Zaubertränken, auf den freue ich mich besonders.  
  
Ich bin sehr gespannt auf deine Eule. Sie wird sicher so hübsch wie du sein. Ich habe mal gehört, daß immer nur   
Eulen und Besitzer zusammen passen, die sich sehr ähnlich sind....  
  
Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht albern werden. Ich habe Goliath die gute Nachricht auch schon erzählt,   
ich glaube, er ist froh, daß er das ganze bald nicht mehr allein abfliegen muß. Diese Eule ist so was von faul!   
  
Severus_

  
_   
Lieber Severus,   
  
vielen Dank für das Buch, es ist fabelhaft. Aber einige der Tränke sind scheinbar wirklich sehr gefährlich. Was man   
da alles falsch machen kann! Aber du hast recht, die Erklärungen sind einfach klasse, das hilft mir sogar bei der aktuellen   
Hausaufgabe weiter.  
  
Ich habe dir in der Winkelgasse ein kleines Geschenk gekauft, ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. Ich dachte mir, daß man   
die schönen Erinnerungen vielleicht doch bewahren sollte und hab auch gleich eine reingepackt.  
  
Ich bin noch ziemlich müde, die Fahrt nach London war sehr lang. Persephone ist noch etwas schüchtern, sei bitte lieb zu ihr.   
  
Lily_

  
_   
Liebe Lily,   
  
ich wußte, daß du dir eine so schöne Eule aussuchen würdest... tut mir leid, ich fange schon wieder an. Aber keine Sorge,   
sie war gar nicht schüchtern, sondern sehr beharrlich. Ich glaube aber, Goliath hat seine Kekse zum ersten Mal gerne geteilt.  
  
Vielen Dank auch für das wunderschöne Fotoalbum und das Foto von dir und deiner Mutter. Das habt ihr in der   
Winkelgasse machen lassen oder? Vielleicht können wir uns ja am Ende der Ferien kurz in der Winkelgasse treffen, sobald sie   
uns die Liste für das nächste Schuljahr geschickt haben. Mit etwas Glück darf ich ohne meine Eltern nach London fahren. Das   
wäre auf jeden Fall viel entspannter, denn ich müßte nicht das ewige Gemecker meiner Mutter über meine Bücher hören. Sie   
hält sie für Kinderkram, der nur unnötig Geld kostet.  
  
Ich hoffe, du hast ausgeschlafen. Ich wäre jetzt sehr gerne bei dir, hier ist es ziemlich langweilig. Wir haben neue   
Hauselfen bekommen, die sind so schrecklich schüchtern. Ich fürchte, Vater war gemein zu ihnen. Ich wüßte nur gerne, was mit   
den alten passiert ist. Ich hoffe, Vater hat ihnen nichts angetan, er hat hin und wieder Wutanfälle...   
  
Severus._

  
_   
Lieber Severus,   
  
was ist denn ein Hauself? Davon hab ich noch nie etwas gehört...Ich habe langsam das Gefühl, deine Familie ist nicht gerade   
das Gelbe vom Ei, was du so erzählst, klingt nicht gut.  
  
Dann darfst du mich wohl auch nicht besuchen kommen oder? Ich hoffe sehr darauf, aber ich möchte dich auch nicht in   
Schwierigkeiten bringen, falls deine Eltern das auch nicht wollen. Wenn sie nein gesagt haben, frag bitte nicht noch   
einmal nach.  
  
Meine Mutter war ganz begeistert von den Fotos, die sich bewegen. Ich glaube, sie möchte jetzt auch solche Bilder haben.   
Ich hoffe mal, so etwas ist in Muggelhaushalten erlaubt. Ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung...  
  
Ich habe übrigens heute erfahren, daß wir demnächst für ein paar Wochen nach Spanien fahren werden. Wir haben Verwandtschaft   
dort, die meine Eltern mal wieder besuchen wollte. Unsere Eulen werden es dann wohl nicht schaffen, täglich Briefe zu überbringen.   
Aber es soll ja nur für 3 Wochen sein.   
  
Lily_

  
_   
Liebe Lily,   
  
Ich hoffe, du wirst viel Spaß in deinem Urlaub haben, auch wenn es mich natürlich traurig stimmt, nicht mehr jeden Tag von   
dir hören zu können. Ich muß zugeben, ich habe meine Eltern noch nicht gefragt, ob ich dich besuchen darf, aber ich werde   
es bald tun. Ich warte auf eine günstige Gelegenheit.  
  
Du hast mich gefragt, was ein Hauself ist. Nun ja, Hauselfen sind magische Wesen, die in den Diensten von Zaubererfamilien stehen.   
Sie dienen ihr ganzes Leben ein und derselben Familie und gehören ihr praktisch. Sie können eigentlich nur frei kommen, wenn   
ihr Meister ihnen Kleidung schenkt. Ich weiß allerdings, daß mein Vater so etwas nicht tun würde, darum befürchte ich das   
schlimmste für unsere alten Elfen.  
  
Deine Mutter darf solche Bilder haben, wenn sie sie möchte, allerdings darf sie kein anderer Muggel zu sehen kriegen. Aber das ist klar,   
denke ich.  
  
Wie steht es mit deinen Zaubertrankaufgaben? Soll ich dir meine Lösung jetzt schicken? Oder erst nach deinem Urlaub?  
  
Wirst du drei Wochen mit Petunia in Spanien auch aushalten?   
  
Severus_

  
_   
Lieber Severus,   
  
hier in Spanien ist es klasse. Wenn ich wieder in Hogwarts bin, werden sie mich nicht mehr wieder erkennen, ich kriege richtig Farbe.   
Persephone mag das Klima nicht so wirklich, ich glaube, ihr ist es viel zu warm...  
  
Petunia ist auffallend friedlich. Vielleicht weil sie ihr "Vernilein" vermißt. Ist ja schon irgendwie Brechreiz erregend, da läuft es mir   
eiskalt den Rücken runter. Aber du hast wohl recht, die beiden passen so perfekt zusammen wie sonst nichts auf dieser Welt.  
  
Ich habe hier am Strand ein paar seltene Muscheln gefunden, die sich für verschiedene Zaubertränke nutzen lassen. Ich kann   
kaum noch erwarten, daß die Schule wieder losgeht. Urlaub und frei haben ist ja toll, aber ich verbringe meine Ferien lieber in   
Hogwarts mit meinen Freunden. Jetzt da ich seit mehreren Wochen mit Petunia zusammen bin, weiß ich es richtig zu   
schätzen, was ich an den Weihnachtsferien hatte. Ich werde wohl wieder im Schloß bleiben.  
  
Ich muß jetzt los, wir wollen alle zusammen auf den Wochenmarkt gehen.   
  
Lily_

  
_   
Liebe Lily,   
  
ich bin froh, daß ich mit meiner Sehnsucht nach Hogwarts nicht allein bin. Ich halte es hier kaum noch aus vor Langeweile.   
Jetzt ist Vater auf die grandiose Idee gekommen, meinen Onkel Balthasar zu besuchen. Der lebt zurückgezogen in den schottischen   
Highlands. Tickt nicht mehr ganz richtig und ist sehr unheimlich, wie ich finde. Das wird sicher kein Vergnügen. Goliath macht   
mir außerdem Sorgen. Ich glaube, er hat sich was eingefangen. Er sieht sehr schlecht aus und verliert ungewöhnlich viele Federn.  
  
Gott sei Dank haben wir noch Persephone, sonst könnte ich dir wahrscheinlich nicht mehr schreiben...  
  
Ich werde auf jeden Fall versuchen, mich so oft wie möglich aus den Highlands zu melden, doch Onkel ist sehr mißtrauisch   
und will über jede Eule Bescheid wissen, die sein Haus erreicht oder verläßt, es wird also schwierig.   
  
Severus  
_

_   
Lieber Severus,   
  
dann sollten wir wohl sehr vorsichtig sein und nicht mehr so viel schreiben. In einer Woche werden wir nach England zurück kommen.   
Ich bin froh, daß die Ferien dann nicht mehr allzu lange dauern. Petunia wird zwei Wochen zu einer Freundin nach York fahren,   
vielleicht kann ich dann endlich richtig für die Schule lernen.  
  
Ich hoffe mal, es geht dir gut in den Highlands und ich muß mir keine Sorgen um dich machen... Irgendwie mag ich den Gedanken   
nämlich nicht, daß du bei einem verrückten alten Zauberer rumsitzt und vielleicht wieder irgendwelche dunklen Flüche und Tricks   
beigebracht bekommst. Ich glaube, das kann mal richtig Ärger geben, wenn das in Hogwarts rauskommt. Ich hab ein bißchen über   
Schulen für Zauberei gelesen. Es gibt da noch ein paar andere Schulen, z.B. in Frankreich und irgendwo in Osteuropa, aber   
nur "Durmstrang" ist bekannt dafür, daß dort die Dunklen Künste gelehrt und angewandt werden. Das heißt doch gleichzeitig auch,   
daß alle anderen Schulen diese Magie nicht haben wollen. Sei bitte vorsichtig und laß dich damit nicht erwischen, ja?   
  
Lily_

  
  
_Liebe Lily,   
  
ich konnte mich leider nicht früher melden, mein Onkel hatte Goliath die ganze Woche über in der Mangel und ich hatte meine liebe   
Mühe, Persephone vor ihm zu verstecken. Er versucht, Goliath wieder aufzupäppeln, es ist wohl nur eine Eulengrippe...  
  
Du hast mit deiner Vermutung über Hogwarts und die dunklen Künste recht. Schon seit vielen Jahrzehnten wird in Hogwarts nur   
noch die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gelehrt und in dem Zusammenhang lernt man auch ein paar Flüche und   
Beschwörungen, aber es ist Kinderkram im Vergleich zu dem, was in Durmstrang gemacht wird.  
  
Vater ist auch heute noch sauer darüber, daß Durmstrang weder ihn noch mich als Schüler akzeptiert hat. Ich bin mir nicht so sicher,   
ob ich da mit ihm einer Meinung sein soll..  
  
Bist du gut zu Hause angekommen? Ich wünsche dir eine schöne Zeit mit deinen Eltern ohne Petunia!   
  
Severus_

  
_   
Lieber Severus,   
  
heute ist der Brief aus Hogwarts mit der neuen Bücherliste gekommen. Weißt du schon, wann du nach London fahren wirst? Meine   
Eltern wollen das nächste Woche erledigen, so lange Petunia noch weg ist. Sie haben Angst, daß sie sich wieder zu sehr aufregt,   
selbst wenn sie sie zu Hause lassen würden. Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, sie hat meinen Eltern im letzten Jahr ein so schlechtes   
Gewissen gemacht, daß sie jetzt das Zentrum ihres Denkens und Handelns ist. Sie tun mir leid, schließlich kann man es Petunia   
nicht recht machen... es sei denn natürlich, sie würden mich in eine Anstalt schicken, in der man meine Abnormalität mit   
Elektroschocks behandeln würde...  
  
Gott sei Dank sind es jetzt nur noch 3 Wochen bis die Schule wieder anfängt.  
  
Ich bin bei meinen Hausaufgaben in den letzten Zügen. Schickst du mir dann mal deine Lösung für Zaubertränke?   
  
Lily_

  
_   
Liebe Lily,   
  
wir werden uns wohl in London nicht sehen können. Meine Eltern wollten leider ganz genau wissen, mit wem ich mich in der   
Winkelgasse treffen wollte und ich konnte ihnen leider nicht erzählen, wer du bist. Es tut mir sehr leid.  
  
Aber ich werde dir ein Wiedersehens- und Wiedergutmachungsgeschenk kaufen, versprochen.   
  
Severus_

  
_   
Lieber Severus,   
  
jetzt hast du mich verwirrt, warum kannst du deinen Eltern nicht sagen, wer ich bin? Du brauchst mir nichts schenken, ich bin   
nicht enttäuscht, nur traurig.   
  
Lily  
  
  
Liebe Lily,   
  
ich hatte befürchtet, daß du böse sein würdest. Ich habe dir noch nicht alles über meine Eltern erzählt und eigentlich wollte ich   
es dir auch nie erzählen, weil es dir vermutlich sehr weh tun wird, aber jetzt muß ich es tun, denn ich glaube, daß du sonst glauben   
könntest, ich würde mich für unsere Freundschaft schämen. Aber das tue ich nicht, sie ist das wundervollste, was mir je in meinem   
ganzen Leben passiert ist!  
  
Erinnerst du dich noch daran, was ich dir letztes Jahr im Zug über die drei Zaubererklassen erzählt habe? Meine Eltern gehören   
ganz klar zu der Sorte, die Hexen und Zauberer wie dich für... minderwertig halten und mit ihnen nichts zu tun haben wollen. Wenn   
ich ihnen erzählen würde, daß deine Eltern Muggel sind, dürfte ich dich nicht mehr sehen, dir nicht mehr schreiben und das   
wäre mehr als ich verkraften könnte, denn du bist doch meine einzige Freundin, die ich habe.  
  
Auch wenn James es mir vorgeworfen hat, habe ich noch nie so gedacht wie meine Eltern. Gut, vielleicht gab es Ansätze, weil ich   
es schließlich so gehört habe, seit ich denken kann, aber ich habe mir mein eigenes Bild von der Sache gemacht, vor allem, seit ich   
dich kenne, denn du warst das erste Kind von Muggeln, das ich überhaupt kennen gelernt habe.  
  
Und wenn ich dich jetzt vor ihnen verheimliche, dann passiert das nur, weil ich dich schützen und auf gar keinen Fall verlieren   
möchte. Vielleicht ist es auch nur selbstsüchtig von mir, aber wenn ich dich nicht mehr sehen darf, werde ich verrückt und einsam.  
  
Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir, daß ich dir nicht gleich die Wahrheit über meine Familie gesagt habe...   
  
Severus_

  
_   
Lieber Severus,   
  
ich gebe zu, daß mich das sehr verletzt. Ich hatte gehofft, deine Familie würde mich nicht danach bewerten, wer meine Eltern   
sind. Vor allem, weil meine Eltern großartige Menschen sind. Aber du kannst genausowenig für deine Eltern wie ich für meine, also   
bin ich dir natürlich auch nicht böse. Du wolltest mir nicht unnötig wehtun, darum hast du es vor mir geheim gehalten. Das verstehe   
ich sogar...  
  
Wir werden morgen nach London fahren. Es ist schade, daß du nicht mitkommen kannst, aber ich denke an dich, versprochen.  
  
Wir werden dann am Bahnsteig wohl auch besser so tun, als würden wir uns nicht kennen oder? Ich meine, nicht, daß es so auffliegt   
und du Probleme mit deinen Eltern kriegst.   
  
Lily_

  
_   
Liebe Lily,   
  
leider werden wir das so machen müssen, auch wenn es mir sehr leid tut. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich meinen Eltern ganz normal   
vorstellen, wie jeder andere auch. In der Beziehung beneide ich Potter, bei ihm wäre das kein Problem.  
  
Ich werde dir auch bis zur Abfahrt nicht mehr schreiben können. Vater ist aufgefallen, dass hier häufig eine fremde Eule ein-   
und ausfliegt und er wird mißtrauisch. Bevor er wieder Fragen stellt, die ich nicht beantworten möchte, wäre es besser, wir würden   
uns die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht mehr schreiben.  
  
Ich warte sehnsüchtig auf den 1. September!   
  
Severus_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's Note: Ihr habt's geschafft *gratulation*. Und das ist auch garantiert das einzige Kapitel dieser Art, fest versprochen.


	6. Remus, Rumtreiber und Animagi

Kapitel 5:  
Remus, Rumtreiber und Animagi

**London, Bahnhof King's Cross, 1. September 1972…**   
  
Vieles kam Lily vor wie ein Déjà Vu, als sie sich zum zweiten Mal in ihrem Leben auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machte. Das gleiche mürrische Gesicht ihrer Schwester, die gleiche Aufregung und der gleiche Stolz bei ihren Eltern. Und die gleiche Nervosität bei ihr. Zwar wußte sie jetzt, was sie erwartete und es war nicht mehr die gleiche Spannung wie im Jahr zuvor, aber sie war einer neuen Anspannung gewichen, einer großen Vorfreude, die sich warm in ihr ausbreitete, als sie nun den Bahnhof betrat. 

Gleich würde sie Severus endlich wiedersehen. Die zwei Monate ohne ihn waren sehr lang gewesen und erst in den Sommerferien hatte sie so richtig begriffen, wie viel ihr Severus wirklich bedeutete. Erst als sie gemerkt hatte, daß sich ihre Angst, nicht in die Zaubererwelt zu gehören, in das genaue Gegenteil verkehrt hatte. Sie gehörte nicht mehr in die Welt der Muggel. Sie konnte mit ihnen leben, mit ihnen lachen, so wie früher, aber ihr Platz war nicht mehr dort. Sie liebte ihre Eltern nicht weniger, nur weil sie jetzt eine Hexe war und sich durch ihr Anderssein immer weiter von ihnen entfernte, aber sie wußte, sie würde ihr Leben schon sehr bald ohne die beiden und Gott sei Dank auch ohne Petunia leben. Sie wußte, daß sie, kaum daß sie ihre Ausbildung in Hogwarts beendet hatte, fortgehen und vielleicht auch schon eine eigene Familie gründen würde. Nach außen hin würde sie ein scheinbar normaler Muggel sein und ihr wahres Leben blieb für alle anderen im Verborgenen.

Die Erkenntnis von zwei Monaten, in denen sie von ihrem neuen, liebgewonnenen Leben abgeschnitten gewesen war.

"Ich verstehe nicht, daß keiner diese Verrückten mit ihren Umhängen zu beachten scheint", grummelte Petunia in ihre Arme, die sie vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. Lily drehte sich nicht einmal zu ihr um.

"Weil Muggel nur das sehen, was sie sehen wollen. Und weil sie nicht an Magie glauben, sehen sie auch nicht, daß einige Leute auf diesem Bahnhof hier anders sind. Gerade du solltest doch verstehen, was es heißt, Tatsachen zu verleumden." Lily hörte, wie Petunia ein Geräusch von sich gab, das wie ein beleidigtes ‚püh' klang, doch bevor sie noch einen draufsetzen konnte, griff Jane Evans ein.

"Kinder, ihr solltet euch nicht streiten. Schließlich seht ihr euch bald wieder für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht und ihr müßt immer daran denken, daß man nie im Streit auseinander gehen darf. Euch wird es nie leid tun, wenn ihr euch freundlich von jemandem verabschiedet habt, aber geschieht es im Streit, kann es einen Menschen manchmal ein Leben lang verfolgen."

Petunia tat so, als hätte sie ihre Mutter gar nicht gehört und die Decke des Bahnhofsgebäudes schien plötzlich rasend interessant. Lily nickte leicht, doch sie glaubte nicht daran, daß sie und ihre Schwester es noch einmal schaffen würden, sich einander anzunähern. Petunia nahm es ihr viel zu übel, daß sie eine Hexe war, obwohl Lily dafür gar nichts konnte. Schließlich war Hexe sein nichts, was man lernen konnte, wenn man nicht von Geburt an die Anlagen dazu hatte.

Petunia war verbohrt und Lily hatte nicht die Lust, sich damit länger zu beschäftigen. Es war wirklich nicht ihr Problem, sollte Petunia es mit sich selbst ausmachen.   
Ein paar Meter vor ihnen hatte Lily Severus und seine Familie entdeckt. Sie spürte den Drang, einfach auf sie zuzulaufen und Severus zu umarmen, doch seit sie von der Einstellung der Eltern wußte, war Lily klar, daß das vermutlich niemals sein konnte.

Es versetzte ihr einen Stich, doch sie wischte das Gefühl weg. Schließlich ging dieser Haß nicht gegen ihre Person an sich, sondern gegen die Tatsache, daß sie kein "reines" Blut hatte. Diese Leute waren einfach dumm und verbohrt, kein Grund, daß sie sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach.

Auch Severus hatte Lily schon entdeckt, bemühte sich aber, ihr keine Beachtung zu schenken. Da in den letzten beiden Ferienwochen keine Eulen mehr für ihn gekommen waren, hatte sich das Mißtrauen seines Vaters wieder etwas gelegt, aber wenn er jetzt einer Muggelhexe zu viel Beachtung schenkte, würde das vermutlich alles wieder nach oben bringen. Er würde Lily ja im Zug für viele Stunden ganz für sich allein haben.

"Wir haben noch ein bißchen Zeit, wollen wir nicht noch etwas trinken gehen?" schlug Lilys Vater vor. Bis auf Petunia, die nur ein dumpfes Knurren von sich gab, waren alle begeistert, es war schon eine sehr lange Fahrt bis nach London gewesen, ein bißchen Entspannung konnte nicht schaden...

James sah Lily, als sie mit ihren Eltern in einem der Bahnhof-Cafés Platz nahm. Die ganzen Ferien über hatte er sich den Kopf zerbrochen, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn er sie im September wieder sah. War sie immer noch sauer auf ihn? Oder würde sie ihm verzeihen und alles war wieder in Ordnung? Sie konnte es ihm doch schließlich nicht ewig übel nehmen, daß er hinter Severus her spioniert hatte. Zumal ja nichts Schlimmes herausgekommen war. Severus hatte sich ja leider von seiner guten Seite gezeigt.

Er fing Lilys Blick auf, doch als sie ihn sah und erkannte, erstarrten ihre Gesichtszüge zu einer kalten Maske und sie wandte ihren Blick ab. James sank unmerklich ein wenig in sich zusammen. Es konnte einfach nicht so weiter gehen, wie die letzten Monate. Der Schmerz war einfach zu groß und überwältigend für ihn. Noch länger würde er es nicht aushalten, von Lily verachtet und ignoriert zu werden.   


  
Der Abschied auf Gleis 9 ¾ fiel diesmal eher kurz aus. Lily und ihre Familie hatten so lange in dem Café gesessen, daß sie fast zu spät zum Gleis kamen und Lily mußte praktisch schon auf den fahrenden Zug aufspringen. Sie stand winkend an einem der Gangfenster, bis der Zug den Bahnhof verlassen hatte, dann machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Severus. Sie fand ihn im vorletzten Abteil des Zuges, und mal wieder hatte er es geschafft, daß das Abteil bis auf ihn leer war.

"Ist hier noch frei?" fragte sie. Sofort hellten sich seine blassen und düsteren Gesichtszüge auf und er wandte seinen Blick der Tür zu.

"Lily! Ich dachte schon, du hättest dich in ein anderes Abteil gesetzt!"

Lily zog ihren großen Schrankkoffer in das Abteil und schob die Tür zu. "Nein, nein, ich hab nur fast den Zug verpaßt, weil wir noch in einem Café gesessen haben." Sie ließ sich auf die leere Sitzbank fallen und lächelte glücklich.

"Gott sei Dank sind diese Ferien vorbei. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich auf Hogwarts freue und auf Hagrid und wie sehr ich dich vermißt hab. Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß die Welt der Muggel so langweilig sein kann. Alles, was immer normal für mich war, ödet mich nur noch an!"

Severus entspannte sich und lehnte sich in seinen Sitz zurück. "Ich hab dich auch sehr vermißt. - Ähm, Lily..." Er senkte verlegen den Blick.

"Hm?"

"Du hast zwar gesagt, ich soll dir nichts schenken, aber... ich hab hier was für dich." Er hielt ihr ein kleines blaues Glasfläschchen hin. "Ich hab es selbst gemacht."

Lily nahm das kleine Fläschchen, öffnete es und roch daran. Ein reiner Reflex, den sie alle hatten, seit sie Zaubertränke brauten. Die Flüssigkeit darin roch nach gar nichts. Sie sah Severus verwundert an.

"Und was genau ist das?"

"Es ist ein Parfüm."

Wieder roch Lily an der Flasche, schüttelte dann aber verwirrt den Kopf. "Aber es riecht doch nach gar nichts."

Severus lachte. "Es ist natürlich ein Zauberparfüm. Es wird erst nach etwas riechen, wenn du es aufträgst. Es verändert seinen Duft ganz individuell nach Jahreszeit, Stimmung der Trägerin usw. Und es paßt immer perfekt. - So stand es zumindest in dem Buch." Er wurde ein bißchen rot.

Lily trug ein wenig von der Flüssigkeit auf ihr Handgelenk auf und roch daran. Ihre Miene hellte sich auf. Es roch nach Herbstblumen, Nebel und ein wenig nach Regen.

"Das ist ja wunderbar! Danke, Severus! Ich habe noch nie etwas gesehen, das so toll riecht!"

Obwohl er sie jetzt ein Jahr lang kannte, waren Lilys Gefühlsausbrüche für Severus immer noch überraschend und viel zu plötzlich. Als sie jetzt in seine Arme flog, fühlte er sich im ersten Moment wie gelähmt. Aber er war glücklich. Er begann zu begreifen, was er sein Leben lang vermißt hatte. Nicht Liebe und Zuneigung an sich, sondern Lily. Er wußte ganz sicher, nur sie konnte ihn jemals glücklich machen und ohne sie würde er ein verbitterter von Haß erfüllter Mann werden. Doch sie würde ihn davor bewahren. Sie würde gar nicht erst zulassen, daß es so weit kam.

Lily spürte Severus' Herzschlag durch seine Kleidung hindurch ganz deutlich und er roch auch immer noch genauso wie bei ihrer letzten Umarmung vor den Ferien. Kräuter und Zaubertrankzutaten.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, seit sie in Hogwarts zur Schule ging, daß sie sich fragte, ob wohl doch alles im Leben Schicksal war. Denn wenn es so war, dann war Severus ihres, da war sie sich sicher. Irgendwie wußte sie, daß das Glück, das sie empfand, wenn sie und Severus zusammen waren, lernten oder redeten oder auch einfach nur schwiegen, etwas war, was man nicht oft im Leben erfuhr, manche erfuhren es wahrscheinlich nie. Gerade mal zwölf Jahre hin oder her, sie war in Severus verliebt.

"Warte erst einmal bis Weihnachten, dann riechst du bestimmt, wie ein riesiger Lebkuchen", grinste Severus.

Lily schmiegte ihren Kopf immer noch an seine Brust und je länger sie in dieser Haltung bliebt, desto entspannter wurde Severus. Es fühlte sich richtig an, also konnte es nur richtig sein. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein.

"Oh, ich hab ja noch etwas für dich. Als ich mit meinen Eltern in der Winkelgasse war, hab ich es geschafft, daß ich diesmal meine Bücher alleine kaufen konnte, weil Vater und Mutter sich neue Umhänge kaufen wollten und ich noch keine brauchte. Sie hassen Einkaufen, darum waren sie über die Zeitersparnis sehr froh."

Lily ließ ihn los und er griff in den großen schwarzen Beutel neben sich auf dem Sitz. "Darum hab ich dir das gekauft."

Lily nahm das große, in braunes Packpapier eingepackte Päckchen und machte es auf. Es war eine brandneue Ausgabe von ‚Das ultimative Lehrbuch der Zaubertränke Band 1', in wunderschönes dunkelgrünes Leder eingebunden. Der Einband war mit Gold beschriftet und mit goldenen Ornamenten verziert. Lilys Augen wurden größer und größer. "Severus! Das war doch bestimmt sehr teuer. Das ist ja eine absolute Edelausgabe."

Severus lächelte. Er liebte dieses Gefühl, wenn er Lily eine Freude machen konnte. "Das ist doch vollkommen egal. Ich hab versprochen, daß du das Buch von mir bekommst, also halte ich mein Versprechen auch."

Lily strich sanft über den weichen Ledereinband. "Ja, zum Geburtstag oder zu Weihnachten, wenn es denn unbedingt sein muß, aber doch nicht einfach so."

"Hey, sieh es als Geburtstagsgeschenk für die Zeit an, in der ich dir nichts schenken konnte, weil ich dich nicht kannte. Dann ist es direkt schon ein popeliges Geschenk. - Und jetzt freu dich über dein Buch." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Lily drückte das Buch an sich und verstaute es dann sicher in ihrem Rucksack.   


  
Sie hatten sich beide so viel zu erzählen, daß sie gar nicht merkten, wie die Stunden verflogen, bis die alte Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen die Tür zu ihrem Abteil aufschob. Severus kaufte Kürbiskuchen, Schokofrösche und Kürbissaft für sie beide, denn mit der Zeit hatten sie doch Hunger bekommen. Während sie aßen, sah Severus abwesend aus dem Fenster des Zuges auf die vorrasende Landschaft. Lily beobachtete ihn dabei.

"Sag mal", sagte sie schließlich nach einer ganzen Weile, "warum halten so viele Schüler in Hogwarts dich für unfreundlich und sogar gefährlich? Warum will keiner etwas mit dir zu tun haben? Für mich bist du der liebste Mitschüler in der ganzen Schule, aber die anderen denken nicht so und warnen mich ständig davor, zu viel Zeit mit dir zu verbringen."

Für einen kurzen Moment versteinerte Severus' Miene und Lily bereute es, daß sie überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte. So etwas sagte man nicht zu seinem besten Freund oder? Selbst dann nicht, wenn man ihm nur helfen wollte.

Severus schlug die Augen nieder. "Weil ich anders bin", antwortete er schließlich, sah Lily dabei aber nicht an, sondern weiter aus dem Fenster des Zuges.   
Lily antwortete nicht, sondern wartete und schließlich sprach er weiter.

"Ich bin das einzige Kind meiner Eltern. Ich hatte eine jüngere Schwester, sie ist allerdings gestorben, als sie gerade drei Jahre alt. Von da an war meine Mutter ganz verändert. Sie war nicht immer so kalt und gefühllos mir gegenüber. Nein, als meine Schwester noch lebte, war sie sogar eine sehr warmherzige Mutter. Sie hatte zwar auch damals schon die selben Ansichten über Muggel usw., aber sie liebte ihre Kinder.

Das hat sich mit dem Tod meiner Schwester geändert. Ich war gerade fünf Jahre alt und hab nicht begriffen, daß es falsch ist, daß meine Mutter kein nettes Wort für mich hat oder daß mein Vater mich dazu ausersehen hatte, einen berühmten Zauberer aus mir zu machen.

Meine Kindheit war geprägt von Kälte, Drill und Haß. Weißt du, ich empfinde gar nichts dabei, wenn ich über meine Eltern sage, daß ich sie hasse. Ich empfinde nicht einmal etwas, wenn ich es ihnen direkt ins Gesicht sage und das habe ich weiß Gott schon getan." Er stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hand und Lily erkannte nur zu deutlich, wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich ihr zu öffnen und über Dinge zu reden, die ihn offensichtlich sehr verletzt hatten und auch noch verletzten.

"Ich hatte bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich dich kennen gelernt hatte, keinen Freund. Sicher, ich kenne Lucius Malfoy und ein paar andere Slytherins schon seit meiner frühesten Kindheit, aber das sind keine Freundschaften. Diese Jungs sind Schlangen, man darf ihnen nicht die Gelegenheit bieten, einen anzufallen, sie würden es sofort tun.   
Ich habe mich also stets in mich selbst zurückgezogen, bin nicht aus mir herausgegangen. Und das macht mich zu einem Außenseiter.

Weil ich noch dazu ein Slytherin bin, von dessen Eltern bekannt ist, daß sie den dunklen Künsten eher zugewandt sind, als der weißen Magie, traut mir in der ganzen Schule niemand. Das gilt nicht nur für Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Auch in meinem eigenen Haus halten sie mich für gefährlich.

Ich weiß mehr über die dunklen Künste als die Schüler der Abschlußklasse. Und vor allem weiß ich auch, wie man die dunklen Flüche richtig anwendet. Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich auf der Stelle in einer einzigen Sekunde töten. Ich beherrsche den Todesfluch wie andere Zweitkläßler ‚Alohomora'. Das alles hat mein Vater mir beigebracht und er erwartet von mir, daß ich dieses Können eines Tages auch einsetzen werde."

Lily schlug die Hand vor den Mund. In ihren grünen Augen stand Angst. Severus lächelte matt. "Keine Sorge, ich habe es nicht vor. - Vielleicht hast du schon davon gehört. Seit einiger Zeit zieht ein mächtiger dunkler Zauberer durch das Land und scharrt Zauberer und Hexen um sich. Er nennt sich Lord Voldemort, der dunkle Lord. Ich bin mir sicher, daß es nicht mehr lange dauert, bis mein Vater zu seinen engsten Anhängern gehören wird, denn dieser Zauberer macht den Zauberern und Hexen Versprechungen, die dem Weltbild meines Vaters perfekt entsprechen. Ich glaube, er ist so etwas wie in eurer Welt dieser... Hitler."

Lily schluckte. Sie hatte schon so etwas in der Richtung erwartet. Lieblose Kindheit, Einsamkeit, aber daß Severus' Vater seinen Sohn systematisch darauf vorbereitete, auf die dunkle Seite zu wechseln und Severus vermutlich bis zum letzten Jahr auch nichts weiter gedacht hatte, als daß das normal war, schockierte sie sehr.

"Die anderen haben Angst, sich auf mich einzulassen, das ist schlicht und ergreifend alles. Sie kommen nicht einmal auf die Idee, daß einer wie ich Gefühle haben könnte, die sie verletzen, wenn sie sich so verhalten. Die wenigsten sind so wie du und ich denke, das ist unter Zauberern und Muggeln das gleiche Bild. Es gibt nur wenige, die mit offenen Augen durch die Welt laufen und jedem Menschen erst einmal eine Chance geben.

Vermutlich hätte ich Vaters Willen irgendwann erfüllt, wenn ich dich nicht getroffen hätte. Du hast mir ein besseres Ziel im Leben gegeben, denn seit ich dich kenne, erfahre ich nach und nach, was positive Gefühle sind. Du bist vermutlich die Rettung meiner Seele gewesen." Er konnte wieder lächeln und Lily atmete auf, erleichtert darüber, daß sie ihn mit ihrer dummen Frage nicht in tiefere Brüterei gestürzt hatte.

Sie würde es schaffen, daß die anderen ihn mit offeneren Augen sahen. Schließlich war Severus kein schlechter Mensch und diese Tatsache konnte man nicht einfach übersehen.

Denn auch, wenn er etwas anderes sagte, Lily spürte deutlich, daß sechs Jahre eine lange Zeit waren und der Einfluß in Slytherin konnte und würde ihn früher oder später doch mehr auf die dunkle Seite ziehen, wenn er außer durch sie keine Akzeptanz von den Schülern der anderen Häuser bekam. Und das war dann auch nur zu verständlich...

Severus bemerkte, daß seine Geschichte Lily in tiefe Nachdenklichkeit gestürzt hatte. Sie machte sich stets große Sorgen um ihn und hatte keinerlei Vorurteile ihm gegenüber wegen seiner Eltern, seinem Haus oder seiner Kenntnisse der dunklen Künste. Und dafür liebte er sie. Sie schaffte es, daß er richtig aufblühte und Freude am Leben hatte. Alles Dinge, die er ohne sie wieder verlieren würde. Wenn Lily nicht mehr da war, würde er in ein tiefes Loch fallen, aus dem er wahrscheinlich nie wieder herauskommen würde. Darum durfte Lily ihn nie verlassen. Aber das würde er schon schaffen. Er hatte es geschafft, daß sie ihn überhaupt mochte, also würde doch auch das keine größeren Probleme mehr machen.

Es gab eigentlich nur eine Sache, die ihm Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Er würde Lily eines Tages seinen Eltern vorstellen müssen und die würden mit einer Hexe aus einer Muggelfamilie als seine Frau niemals einverstanden sein. Bei dem Gedanken mußte Severus lächeln. Lily als seine Frau, Gott, das war ein schöner Traum.

Er mußte für das Problem allerdings eine Lösung finden, denn es würde sich nicht verflüchtigen... Wäre Lily eine Slytherin geworden, wäre es vielleicht nicht so schwierig gewesen, aber andererseits wäre Lily nicht Lily, wäre sie zu den Slytherins eingeteilt worden. Das war alles so verdammt vertrackt.

"Hey, jetzt denk nicht so ewig lange darüber nach. Ich mag nicht, wenn du wegen mir so viel grübelst. Ich habe doch jetzt dich und du machst mich glücklich. Damit sind die Probleme doch gelöst. - hey, schau mal, ich hab Nicolas Flamel!" Er hielt die Karte hoch, die er gerade aus der Packung Schokofrösche gezogen hatte. Lily lächelte, doch ihre Gedanken über Severus ließen sie für den Rest der Fahrt nicht los.   


  
Kaum hatte er den Bahnhof in London betreten, war James in tiefes Brüten verfallen. Sirius hatte den Blick, den Lily James zugeworfen hatte, ebenfalls gesehen und er verstand seinen Freund ein wenig. Er und ihre beiden gemeinsamen Freunde Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew taten daher ihr Möglichstes, ihn ein wenig aufzuheitern, bisher ohne Erfolg.

"Ich habe große Pläne für das nächste Jahr!" kündigte Remus mit einem Blitzen in seinen Augen an. Sirius und Peter sahen ihn neugierig an. James schien immer noch nicht zuzuhören.

"Ich werde alle Geheimgänge, die es in Hogwarts gibt, finden und eine Karte herstellen. Aber keine gewöhnliche Karte. Auf dieser Karte werden immer alle Personen, die im Schloß sind, mit Namen und genauer Position angezeigt werden. Und wenn sie sich bewegen, dann bewegen sie sich auch auf der Karte. - Stellt euch vor, was man mit so einer Karte alles machen könnte."

Peter sah vollkommen begeistert aus. "Das klingt genial, Remus. Hast du auch schon einen Plan, wie du das anstellen willst? Ich habe gehört, es gibt Unmengen Geheimgänge in Hogwarts. Sonst würde Hausmeister Filch, das Ekel, nicht immer so schnell überall auftauchen können."

Remus winkte ab. "Das kriegen wir schon hin. Wir werden einfach ein bißchen stöbern müssen - und einige Regeln werden dabei auch zu Bruch gehen, fürchte ich." Er grinste breit. "Und außerdem gibt es da ja noch immer die Hausgeister. Ich bin sicher, der Fast Kopflose Nick wird uns gerne ein bißchen was über die geheimen Schleichwege von Hogwarts erzählen."

"Dann bin ich mal sehr gespannt. Sagt Bescheid, wenn diese Superkarte fertig ist, ja?"

Sirius saß wie immer mit der Nase über einem Buch im Zug. Remus sah ihn ein wenig verstimmt an. "Ist immer noch ein höheres Ziel, als der größte Streber von ganz Hogwarts zu werden." Er deutete auf das Buch in Sirius' Hand.

"Ich glaube, mein Freund, daß selbst dir dieses Buch gefallen würde."

"Worum geht's?" schaltete sich plötzlich James ein. Seine Freunde sahen ihn überrascht an. Das war mit das erste, was er heute gesagt hatte.

"Über die Kunst, sich in Tiere zu verwandeln. Ein Zauberer, der das beherrscht ist ein ‚Animagus'. Ich finde das äußerst interessant, aber leider muß man beim Zaubereiministerium gemeldet sein, wenn man es beherrscht. Das macht die Sache schon wieder langweilig. Sie tragen dich in eine Kartei ein mit allen besonderen Merkmalen, die du als Tier hast. McGonagall ist ein Animagus. Sie verwandelt sich zum Beispiel in eine graue getigerte Katze mit Brillengläsern um die Augen." Remus war blaß und sehr schweigsam geworden. James fiel das sofort auf, denn eigentlich war es nicht Remus' Art.

"Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte er ihn ehrlich besorgt. Remus sah ihn an und in seinen Augen sah er Angst flackern.

"Wißt ihr, es ist nicht so lustig, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln, wie ihr denkt." Die drei sahen ihren Freund fragend an. Remus brach der kalte Angstschweiß aus. Er konnte ihnen davon nichts erzählen. Wenn er ihnen erzählte, was los war, würden sie sicher nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. Und er konnte es ihnen noch nicht einmal übel nehmen.

"Hast du das etwa schon einmal getan?!" fragte Sirius und die freudige Erregung in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören. Remus sah so aus als verfluchte er sich selbst dafür, daß er überhaupt einen Ton gesagt hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er aus der Situation wieder mit heiler Haut herauskommen würde.

"Jetzt komm schon," James knuffte ihn in die Seite, "rück's raus, wir fressen dich schon nicht, egal, was du verbrochen hast."

Remus sah den schalkhaften Blick auf James Gesicht nicht, genausowenig das Augenzwinkern Sirius' oder Peters freundliches Grinsen. Schlagartig wurde er noch eine Spur blasser. "Das ist nichts, worüber man Scherze macht!" blaffte er sie an.

James runzelte die Stirn. "Oh man, das scheint ja wirklich was Ernsteres zu sein, Remus. Du kannst uns wirklich vertrauen. Das weißt du doch oder? Komm, erzähl, was ist los?"

Remus schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und sah seine Freunde ängstlich an.

James hatte nicht geglaubt, seinen charismatischen, selbstbewußten Freund einmal so zu sehen und da er nicht wußte, was eigentlich mit ihm los war, verstand er auch nicht, warum Remus so reagierte.

"Ihr werdet Angst haben, wenn ich es euch erzähle!" Remus' Stimme war eine Nuance höher als gewöhnlich, scheinbar geriet er immer mehr in Panik. "Und dann werdet ihr mit mir nichts mehr zu tun haben wollen! Es ist wirklich besser, wenn ihr es nicht wißt."

James legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Remus zitterte am ganzen Leib.

"Remus, du weißt doch, daß wir die absolut besten Freunde sind, die man sich vorstellen kann. Wir würden nicht einmal Angst vor dir kriegen, wenn du uns jetzt sagen würdest, daß du jemanden umgebracht hast, weil wir wissen, daß du kein schlechter Mensch bist. Also erzähl es uns. Es wird dir garantiert hinterher viel besser gehen."   
Remus zögerte noch immer. Die Worte wollten einfach nicht aus ihm heraus. So lange schon hielt er dieses furchtbare Geheimnis vor aller Welt zurück und diese Jungs kannte er erst ein einziges Jahr. Es war noch zu früh, sie in so etwas einzuweihen. Aber andererseits war er sich sicher, daß sie es ehrlich mit ihm meinten. Sie waren Freunde, ganz klar, also konnte er seinen Freunden doch eigentlich auch vertrauen und ihnen erzählen, was mit ihm nicht stimmte. Schließlich würde es bald ohnehin die halbe Schule wissen. Früher oder später mußte es einmal schiefgehen, das war so gut wie vorprogrammiert.

"Also gut," setzte er mit zitternder Stimme an. "Ich bin ein Werwolf."   
  
***

**Hogwarts am gleichen Abend nach dem großen Fest...   
**  
Gleich nachdem sie vom großen Fest hatten verschwinden können, hatten die vier Freunde sich in die Bibliothek geschlichen. Sie wußten zwar, daß sie heute gleich auf ihre Zimmer gehen sollten, aber nachdem Remus im Zug eine solche Bombe hatte platzen lassen, konnten sie einfach nicht mehr bis zum nächsten Tag warten. Sie mußten gleich etwas unternehmen. 

Die Bibliothekarin hob überrascht die rechte Augenbraue als Sirius mit einem extrem hohen Stapel Bücher auf sie zugewankt kam. Er hob die Schultern und lächelte entschuldigend.

"Ich wollte nur nicht morgen den Ansturm mitmachen und dann vielleicht die Hälfte der Bücher nicht kriegen, weil andere schneller waren." Sie nickte, immer noch etwas skeptisch, trug ihn aber in die Kartei ein. Remus, Peter und James halfen ihm, die vielen Bücher in den Gryffindor-Turm zu bringen. Dort war alles schon sehr ruhig, die meisten waren wohl nach dem langen Reisetag gleich ins Bett gegangen.

So leise wie möglich schlichen sie die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf. Henry McDough, der fünfte Schüler in ihrem Schlafsaal, schlief schon tief und fest, was man, wie immer, sehr gut an seinem sonoren Schnarchen erkennen konnte. Sirius breitete die Bücher in der Mitte des Raums auf dem Boden aus und sie setzten sich im Kreis drum herum.

"Was haben wir hier jetzt alles?" fragte James und ließ seinen Blick über die ganzen Bücher schweifen.

"Informationen zu Werwölfen allgemein, Theorien zu Heilungsmethoden etc. Pure Informationen. Und ich hab noch ein paar Bücher zum Thema "Animagus" ausgeliehen."

"Meinst du nicht, daß das der falsche Zeitpunkt ist, Sirius?" Sirius sah James anklagend an. Wie immer gab sich sein Freund noch nicht einmal Mühe irgendeinen Zusammenhang zu finden. Dann wandte er sich Remus zu.

"Nachdem du uns heute im Zug dein Geheimnis verraten hast, ist mir auch klar, warum du so häufig im Krankenflügel warst im letzten Schuljahr. Es sind immer die drei Tage um Vollmond, nicht wahr? Wo gehst du dann hin? Ich meine, im Krankenflügel kannst du dann ja nicht wirklich sein."

Remus sah noch immer sehr unglücklich aus. Zwar hatten seine Freunde ganz anders reagiert als er vermutet hatte, aber er redete scheinbar wirklich nicht gerne über sein Leben als Werwolf. "Dumbledore hat da was für mich eingerichtet."

Die anderen Jungs sahen überrascht aus. Sie hatten wohl mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, daß Dumbledore von Remus' Geheimnis wußte.

"Meine Eltern haben es ihm gleich gesagt, nachdem ich die Aufnahmebescheinigung für Hogwarts gekriegt habe. Er hat gesagt, es sei kein Problem, er würde schon dafür sorgen, daß ich niemandem schaden würde. - Habt ihr schon einmal von Hogsmeade gehört?"

Seine Freunde nickten. Praktisch jeder Schüler kannte das Dorf in der Nähe von Hogwarts, das ausschließlich von Hexen und Zauberern bewohnt wurde. Dort gab es nicht einen Muggel und wahrscheinlich gehörte es zu den Dingen, die für Muggel ohnehin unsichtbar waren. Ab der dritten Klasse durften Schüler von Hogwarts das Dorf an bestimmten Wochenenden besuchen, Schülern der ersten beiden Klassen war das jedoch untersagt, es gab noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit, in Begleitung der Lehrer dort hin zu gehen.

"Es gibt in Hogsmeade eine alte schiefe Hütte. Sie heißt die Heulende Hütte und Dumbledore läßt überall verbreiten, daß es in der Hütte fürchterlich spukt, damit keiner der Schüler auf die Idee kommt, auch nur in die Nähe dieser Hütte zu kommen. Dort halte ich mich in den drei Nächten jeden Monat auf. Der Eingang ist unter der Peitschenden Weide, die sie letztes Jahr gesetzt haben. - Extra für mich, denn kein Mensch kommt an dieser Weide vorbei, ohne von ihr schwer verletzt zu werden."   
Die anderen hatten große Augen bekommen, doch nur die von Sirius leuchteten erfreut. Er griff nach dem ersten Buch über Verwandlung in Tiere und schlug es auf.

"Und da wir Remus versprochen haben, ihm gute Freunde zu sein, werden wir ihm von nun an in diesen für ihn sehr schweren Tagen Gesellschaft leisten. Da das aber in unserer menschlichen Form nicht geht..." Er deutete auf das Buch.

"Aber Sirius! Sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln ist Verwandlungskunst der oberen Klasse. Du hast selbst gesagt, daß nur wenige Zauberer das wirklich beherrschen. Solche wie die McGonagall, die aber ein Genie auf dem Gebiet ist... Meinst du nicht, für einen Zauberer im zweiten Ausbildungsjahr ist das ein bißchen hoch gegriffen?"

"James!" lachte Sirius. "Seit wann steckst du dir denn bloß deine Ziele so niedrig? Das ist eine Herausforderung und zumindest ich bin begeistert darüber, sie annehmen zu können. Ich werde es auf jeden Fall versuchen und wenn es Jahre dauert, bis ich mich in ein Tier verwandeln kann, ich werde es noch schaffe, bevor wir Hogwarts verlassen, das schwöre ich euch. - Macht ihr mit?"

Weder Peter noch James sahen allzu überzeugt aus, aber nach einem Blick auf den immer noch zerknirschten Remus gaben sie Sirius schließlich die Hand drauf. Warum auch nicht, vielleicht waren sie ja sehr begabte Zauberer und es würde ihnen gar nicht so schwer fallen, Animagi zu werden.   


***

Lily hatte gleich bei der Ankunft gespürt, daß eine komische Stimmung bei den Gryffindors herrschte. Sie konnte sich schon denken, daß es an Severus und ihr lag, aber noch hatte keiner offen mit ihr darüber gesprochen. Sie waren nicht abweisend zu ihr, das konnte man beim besten Willen nicht behaupten, aber die anderen Gryffindors behandelten sie nicht mehr so herzlich wie noch in ihrem ersten Jahr. Das bedrückte Lily ein wenig. Denn auch wenn es ihr vollkommen klar gewesen war, daß keiner in Gryffindor ihre Freundschaft zu Severus gut hieß, hatte sie doch nicht damit gerechnet, daß es dazu führen würde, daß sie von den anderen ausgegrenzt wurde. 

Sie erzählte Severus davon, als sie am nächsten Tag zusammen zum Mittagessen gingen. Ganz anders als Lily war Severus gar nicht traurig über das Verhalten der anderen Gryffindors, auch wenn er nachfühlen konnte, daß es Lily sehr nahe gehen mußte. Sie als ein sehr offener, herzlicher Mensch vertrug es wahrscheinlich gar nicht gut, wenn sie plötzlich auf solche Abweisung stieß. Sie war es nicht gewöhnt wie er. Nichtsdestotrotz würde dieses Verhalten der anderen nur dazu führen, daß Lily und er sich noch näher standen. Wahrscheinlich war das genau der gegenteilige Effekt von dem, was die Gryffindors eigentlich wollten, aber so würde es kommen.

Es brachte Severus nicht wirklich weiter bei der Lösung seines Elternproblems, das langsam aber sicher wie ein drohendes Schwert über ihm zu hängen schien, aber es machte ihn glücklich und glückliche Menschen hatten sicher die besseren Ideen. Zumindest hatte er das mal irgendwo gehört.

Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Unterricht für Zaubertränke, der wie immer in einem der Kerker stattfand. Auf ihrem Weg dorthin kamen sie in der Eingangshalle des Schlosses am schwarzen Brett vorbei. Lily warf zunächst nur einen flüchtigen Blick darauf, blieb dann aber doch am neuesten Aushang hängen.

"Sieh mal, das hört sich interessant an." Sie deutete auf ein großes Pergament. Es war eine Ankündigung, die von einem großen Schulfest in Hogwarts berichtete, das kurz vor Weihnachten stattfinden sollte. Dazu sollten viele ehemaliger Schüler - die meisten heute Eltern von Schülern in Hogwarts - und auch Lehrer von anderen Zauberschulen eingeladen werden.

"Das klingt auf jeden Fall nach einer sehr großen Veranstaltung. - Na ja, meine Eltern werden nicht kommen, da bin ich mir sicher." Er klang nicht wirklich traurig darüber, was Lily auch gut nachvollziehen konnte.

"Interessieren sie sich nicht für Bälle?" fragte sie mäßig interessiert nach.

Severus hob die Schultern. "Nein, aber Vater interessiert sich nicht für Hogwarts. Ich hab dir doch von der Sache mit Durmstrang erzählt. Und Mutter tut nie etwas ohne Vater. Ganz einfache Geschichte also." Lily erinnerte sich vage an die Schule von der er sprach. Es war die einzige Zaubererschule, die nicht nur die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, sondern diese Künste selbst unterrichtete. Die Schule, die Barabas Snape nur zu gerne besucht hätte, die aber sowohl ihn als auch seinen Sohn nicht angenommen hatte.

"Aber es ist immerhin insofern ein Vorteil, daß ich mir nicht irgendeine Slytherin, die ich gar nicht leiden kann, als meine Partnerin auswählen muß."   
Lily lächelte und sie gingen weiter in Richtung Kerker, sie waren spät dran.   


  
Schon während den ersten Wochen des Schuljahres fiel Severus auf, daß James und seine Freunde extrem viel im Schloß umherstromerten. Manchmal, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten, erweckten sie den Eindruck, jeden noch so kleinen Winkel des Schlosses genau untersuchen zu wollen. Gerade so, als schienen sie auf der Suche nach etwas.

Die Sache machte auf Severus einen sehr suspekten Eindruck und obwohl er gar nicht genau wußte, warum er das eigentlich tat, nahm er sich vor, die vier im Auge zu behalten. Er hatte so das dumpfe Gefühl, daß sie etwas im Schilde führten und fürchtete, daß es gegen ihn gehen könnte.

Severus hielt nicht viel von James Potter, aber er war nicht dumm genug, ihn für ungefährlich zu halten. Er war sich nach langem Nachdenken inzwischen fast schon sicher, daß er es James zu verdanken hatte, daß Lucius im letzten Schuljahr so auf ihn losgegangen war. Er wußte nicht, was er damit hatte bezwecken wollen, aber es war garantiert mit voller Absicht und mit einem Sinn und Zweck geschehen. Da es aber keine weiteres Konsequenzen gehabt hatte, war der Plan offensichtlich fehlgeschlagen.   
Vielleicht gab es jetzt eine Neuauflage davon und diesmal wollte er nicht unvorbereitet sein. Es war ja nicht so, daß er Lucius mochte, aber er wollte ihm nicht beim nächsten Streit, wenn er wieder die Beherrschung verlor, den Todesfluch auf den Hals hetzen, bevor er wirklich darüber nachdenken konnte.

Schon während der Sommerferien hatte Severus damit begonnen, seine Prioritäten zu überdenken und seine Schicksalskarten neu zu ordnen. Bisher war sein Leben in absolut glatten Bahnen verlaufen und alles schien so klar und unumstößlich, aber Lily hatte durch ihre pure Anwesenheit alles durcheinander gebracht. Severus war sich inzwischen über zwei Dinge eigentlich sonnenklar. Erstens, daß er Lily für den Rest seines Lebens an seiner Seite haben wollte. Freiwillig würde er sie nicht wieder hergeben. Und zweitens würden seine Eltern ihn vermutlich enterben und verbannen, wenn er Lily als seine Partnerin auswählen sollte. Denn auch in dieser Hinsicht bestanden schon genaue Pläne der Eltern, was in Frage kam und was nicht. Und ganz am Ende der Liste der Kandidatinnen war das "Schlammblut" zu finden.

Severus zuckte zusammen. Er hatte diesen Begriff früher so bedenkenlos und selbstverständlich benutzt und sich nichts weiter dabei gedacht, doch jetzt konnte er das Wort noch nicht einmal mehr in Gedanken verwenden, ohne sich unwohl zu fühlen. Lily hatte seine Welt gründlich verdreht.

Aber es war gut und es fühlte sich richtig an und darum war Severus endlich zu dem Entschluß gekommen, daß seine Entscheidung immer - egal, worum es auch ging - auf Lily fallen würde. Egal vor welche Wahl er auch gestellt wurde, die Wahl würde Lily heißen.

Und eines Tages würde er ihr das auch sagen und er freute sich auf diesen Augenblick. Sicher, er war dann mittellos und sie würden gemeinsam komplett bei null anfangen müssen, aber sie waren zusammen und zumindest für Severus war das das einzige was zählte.   


***

"Ich hab verdammt gute Nachrichten!" rief James aufgeregt und gut gelaunt, als er den Schlafsaal betrat, in dem seine Freunde schon versammelt saßen. Sie blickten ihn fragend an und er grinste. 

"Ihr seht hier vor euch den neuen Jäger der Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor!" Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht weitete sich aus von einem Ohr zum anderen und seine Wangen glühten vor Aufregung und Begeisterung.

Remus pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. "Wow, herzlichen Glückwunsch. Du mußt ja verdammt gut sein, wenn sie dich so jung wie du bist schon als Jäger haben wollen."

"Tja", flötete James und rieb seine Fingernägel an seinem Pullover blank "ich hab es halt drauf."

Sirius sah ihn an und tippte sich an die Stirn. "Und schon ist es dir zu Kopf gestiegen. Wo hast du bloß diesen enormen Größenwahn her?"

"Das ist kein Größenwahn, das ist Selbstvertrauen, geboren aus Talent." Er zwinkerte Sirius zu, der ein wenig fassungslos den Kopf schüttelte. "Du bist manchmal ein echte Pfeife." Doch er war froh darüber, daß man James ins Team aufgenommen hatte. James liebte Quidditch über alles und wenn er jetzt jede Woche mehrmals trainierte, würde er vielleicht früher oder später von Lily loskommen oder wenigstens von dem Gedanken, Severus irgend etwas Furchtbares nachweisen zu müssen, was er wahrscheinlich nicht schaffen würde, denn zumindest Sirius war sich inzwischen darüber bewußt, daß Severus nicht nach seinen Eltern schlug und durchaus als ehrbar bezeichnet werden konnte. Jedenfalls was Lily betraf. Sirius lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

Die Erinnerung an die Sache im Schlafsaal der Slytherins war noch sehr lebendig in seinem Kopf und jedes Mal, wenn er darüber nachdachte, was Severus getan hatte, um Lily zu verteidigen... wenn man davon absah, daß er auch einen anderen Zauber als einen der schrecklichsten dunklen Flüche hätte verwenden können, war es etwas, was nur ein wahrer Freund für einen anderen tun würde. James wollte das vielleicht nicht sehen und tat sich leid, weil Lily ihn nun schon seit gut neun Monaten komplett ignorierte, aber Severus empfand echte Gefühle für Lily und bewertete sie keineswegs nach ihrer Herkunft, so wie James es ihm immer wieder vorwerfen wollte.

Darum war es vielleicht wirklich nicht schlecht, wenn Quidditch jetzt der Inhalt seines Lebens wurde, dann würde er Severus und Lily endlich in Frieden lassen und nicht etwas unschätzbar Wertvolles zerstören. Früher oder später würde es sich an ihm rächen, denn das Schicksal schenkte nichts, sondern verlangte für alles seinen Preis...

Sirius mochte Severus nicht. Er hatte ihn von Anfang an irgendwie nicht leiden können. Nur aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus, das er nicht erklären konnte, klar, aber trotzdem war die Abneigung da. Was er ihm aber dennoch nicht wünschte, war, daß er Lily verlor. Seit Sirius sich zurück erinnern konnte, beobachtete er andere Menschen ganz genau und zog seine Schlüsse daraus, um an Wissen dazuzugewinnen. Und er mußte sich schon sehr täuschen, wenn Lily nicht das einzig Wertvolle in Severus' Leben war. Severus mit und ohne Lily, das war immer ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht. Severus ganz ohne Lily würde vermutlich in einer Katastrophe enden. Vielleicht nur eine Katastrophe für Severus, aber wahrscheinlich doch eher eine für sie alle zusammen.

Aber so lange ihnen keiner ins Handwerk pfuschte, würde nichts passieren und Severus und Lily würden Schritt für Schritt ihren Weg zueinander finden. Wenn er bloß nicht das beklemmende Gefühl hätte, daß da noch etwas passieren würde...

Sirius schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Es war nicht die Zeit, über solche Dinge nachzudenken. Darüber konnte er sich wieder den Kopf zerbrechen, wenn James' Aufmerksamkeit von Quidditch zurück auf Lily umschwang.   


***

Severus saß allein in der Bibliothek, als er von James' neuer Rolle als Gryffindor-Jäger erfuhr. Er saß gerade über seinen Hausaufgaben für Kräuterkunde, als sich zwei Mädchen aus Gryffindor an den Tisch neben ihn setzten. Er hörte zunächst bei ihrem Gespräch nicht zu, lediglich ihr Gekicher drang bis zu ihm durch und er verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Lily kicherte nie so albern rum. Warum mußten sich diese Hühner ausgerechnet so nah an ihn heransetzen. Schließlich hatte er zu arbeiten... 

"Hast du schon gehört? James Potter ist jetzt Jäger für Gryffindor", sagte die eine von den beiden und schlagartig wurde Severus hellhörig. Er selbst hatte kein wirkliches Interesse an Quidditch und beschränkte seinen Ehrgeiz darauf, bei den Spielen einen guten Platz zu ergattern, aber er wußte, daß Spieler der Hausteams bei den Mädchen sehr gut ankamen. Er konnte sich zwar nicht erklären, warum in dem Moment die Alarmglocken bei ihm losschrillten, aber sie taten es und das Gefühl war nicht schön, soviel stand fest.

"Ja, hab ich. Er hat sehr viel dafür trainiert, hab ich gehört. Er ist so tapfer, weißt du?" Das zweite Mädchen lächelte verträumt.

Die erste sah sie fragend an. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Na, er hat doch nur mit dem Quidditch angefangen, weil er wegen Lily Evans so furchtbar gelitten hat. Es heißt, James soll fürchterlich verliebt in die Kleine sein, sie hat ihn aber total abgewiesen, um sich diesem Slytherin an den Hals zu werfen. Sie spricht schon seit Monaten kein Wort mehr mit ihm und keiner weiß warum. Irgendein Vorfall im letzten Winter. Sie hatten Streit und seitdem herrscht Funkstille." Sie seufzte und schaute sehnsüchtig an die hohe Decke. "James hat sehr lange darunter gelitten, aber dann hat er sich zusammengerissen, sich seinen Besen geschnappt und angefangen, wie ein Besessener zu trainieren. Ich kann gar nicht verstehen, wieso Lily einen solchen Jungen so behandelt. Sie soll froh sein, daß sich überhaupt noch irgendein Gryffindor für sie interessiert! Aber soll sie doch froh werden mit ihrem Slytherin. Das soll ein ganz merkwürdiger, suspekter Typ sein, aber ich hab seinen Namen vergessen. Auf jeden Fall ist er wohl ziemlich gefährlich und total kalt. Wie hieß er denn noch?"

Severus drehte sich zu den beiden um. "Sein Name ist Severus Snape!" sagte er in einem sehr leisen, aber amüsiert kalten Ton. Die beiden Mädchen fuhren vor Schreck zusammen und starrten Severus an.

"Ich glaube, ihr sprecht von mir, nicht wahr?" Sofort liefen beide hochrot an und verließen fast fluchtartig die Bibliothek. Als sie beide weg waren, verfinsterte sich Severus' Miene schlagartig wieder. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, daß Schüler von Gryffindor schon einmal über einen ihrer Mitschüler so hergezogen waren. Eigentlich hieß es doch immer, daß die anderen Häuser immer so stark zusammen hielten und nur in Slytherin Eigenschaften wie Mißgunst und Neid zu finden waren. Er war schuld, daß Lily von der Gemeinschaft der Gryffindors ausgeschlossen wurde und zum ersten Mal begriff er, daß es ihm nicht nur einfach leid tat. Wenn es sich nicht änderte, würde Lily ihn früher oder später deswegen verlassen. Er war sich sicher, eher opferte sie ihre Liebe und ging mit einem anderen, als ihr Leben lang von allen ausgeschlossen zu sein, so wie er.

Doch genau das stand ihr eben bevor, wenn sie bei ihm blieb und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich darüber im Klaren war.   
"Verdammt!" zischte er und ein deutlicher Anflug von Angst schwang in seiner Stimme mit.   
  


Das Problem beschäftigte Severus auch in den nächsten Tagen noch intensiv. Den anderen Slytherins fiel nicht auf, daß er noch stiller und düsterer war als sonst, aber Lily merkte es sofort.

"Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen, was dich so bedrückt?" fragte sie ihn, als sie gemeinsam nach dem Abendessen in Richtung Bibliothek gingen. Severus lockerte den Knoten seiner silbergrau-grünen Krawatte ein wenig. Lily runzelte die Stirn. Das tat der sonst so korrekte Severus nie.

"Bist du sicher, daß du in die Bibliothek willst?"

Severus blickte sie fragend an. "Warum denn nicht?"

Sie hob ein wenig die Schultern und er sah das besorgte Glitzern in ihren grünen Augen. "Ich hab ganz einfach das Gefühl, daß du über etwas reden möchtest."   
Severus überlegte einen Augenblick und nickte schließlich. Lily lächelte. Immerhin war er bereit, über sein Problem zu reden.

Sie stiegen hinauf in den Westturm des Schlosses. Lily lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, weil es genau hier damals zwischen ihr und James zu dem großen Streit gekommen war und wenn es irgendwie möglich gewesen wäre, hätte sie den Ort sicherlich gemieden, allerdings war der Westturm der einzige Platz im Schloß, an dem man garantiert ungestört war, denn dort oben gab es rein gar nichts.

Da es schon Anfang November war, war es dort oben eisig kalt und die Dunkelheit war längst über Hogwarts herein gebrochen. Hunderte von Sternen glitzerten und funkelten am Himmel über dem alten Gemäuer. Lily zog ihren Umhang ein wenig enger an ihren Körper, ihr Atem kondensierte zu kleinen Dampfwölkchen. Sie setzten sich auf die Treppenstufe.

"Gut, dann rück mal mit der Sprache heraus", nahm Lily ihr Gespräch wieder auf und sah Severus an. Er blickte auf seine glänzenden schwarzen Schuhe und einen Moment lang glaubte Lily, er würde gleich die Spitze seines Umhangs nehmen und einen imaginären Fleck wegpolieren. Er hatte zwar eingewilligt, aber im Moment schien er nichts weiter zu wollen, als weit weg zu sein.

"Ich hab mich gefragt...", setzte er schließlich an, hielt dann aber doch inne, als wolle er lieber doch nichts sagen. Lily fühlte eine Spannung in der Luft, die vorher noch nie dagewesen war, wenn sie und Severus allein gewesen waren. Eine äußerst unangenehme Spannung.

"Lily, ist dir in der letzten Zeit etwas an den anderen Gryffindors aufgefallen?" startete er einen neuen Versuch und sah sie mit seinem tiefschwarzen Blick an.   
Lily blinzelte überrascht. "Nein, ist irgendwas mit denen?"

Wieder fixierte Severus seine Schuhe und überlegte erst einen Moment, bevor er antwortete. "Ich hab mich gefragt, ob du eigentlich noch zu irgendeinem Schüler deines Hauses engeren Kontakt hast, oder ob du die meiste Zeit mit mir verbringst."

Lily lächelte. "Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig?"

"Nein", antwortete Severus schlicht und sehr ernst. Lily blickte einen Moment in den Himmel, an dem die leuchtenden Sterne immer zahlreicher wurden.

"Eigentlich weiß ich schon gar nicht mehr, was in Gryffindor gerade Sache ist", antwortete sie, ohne ihren Blick von den Sternen abzuwenden. "Ich habe dort keine engeren Freunde seit ich nichts mehr mit James und seinen Freunden zu tun habe, aber es war bisher auch nicht schlimm so. Ich bin sehr glücklich im Moment, auch ohne irgendwelche Haus-Klüngelein." Sie schwiegen einen Moment und Severus überlegte, ob er die Frage, die ihn wirklich interessierte, stellen sollte. Vermutlich wußte Lily nicht einmal, daß es Gryffindors gab, die schlecht über sie redeten und wenn er es ihr jetzt offenbarte, brachte er vielleicht etwas ins Rollen, was er eigentlich mit allem Mitteln verhindern wollte.

Er sah Lily an, die immer noch mit dem Gesicht zu den Sternen gerichtet auf der Treppe saß. Der Mond schien ihr ins Gesicht und malte silberne Schattenspiele darauf. Er lächelte und im selben Moment stach es ihm ins Herz. Seine Lily. Wenn es doch bloß eine Garantie geben würde, daß er sie halten konnte. Wenn ihm nur irgend jemand definitiv würde sagen können, daß er derjenige war, der Lily so glücklich machte, wie sie es verdiente... Aber er wußte, das gab es nicht und das Risiko, daß sie mit ihm einen Fehler beging oder daß sie eines Tages meinte, ihn als einen Fehler zu erkennen und ihn verließ, war da und ließ sich nicht abwenden.

"Das war aber doch nicht alles oder?" Ihre Stimme - obwohl sehr leise - durchschnitt die Nacht und er schreckte auf.

"Du bist doch nicht wirklich so betrübt gewesen, weil ich keine Freunde mehr in Gryffindor habe oder?" Sie sah ihn und war erstaunt, daß sie in seinem Gesicht so etwas wie Angst erkennen konnte.

"Nein, das war nicht alles... Lily, im Moment bist du glücklich, so wie es ist, aber wie sieht es mit der Zukunft aus? Wird dich die Freundschaft zu mir immer glücklich und zufrieden genug machen, daß du gerne in Hogwarts bist? Oder wirst du irgendwann an einen Punkt kommen, an dem du mehr willst? Wirst du eines Tages von mir fortgehen, damit die anderen dich wieder in ihre Arme aufnehmen oder wirst du immer so zu mir stehen, wie du es im Moment tust?" Er wollte die Worte aufhalten, doch sie sprudelten einfach so aus ihm heraus und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

"Lily, nicht du bist das Problem, nicht wegen dir hast du keine Kontakte in deinem eigenen Haus. Ich bin es. Wegen mir wird über dich geredet, wegen mir hast du keine Freunde in Gryffindor und ich frage mich, ob du mir das vielleicht eines Tages zum Vorwurf machen wirst und mich - was noch viel schlimmer wäre..." Er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Hilflos starrte er auf seine im Mondlicht silberweißen Hände.

Lily konnte kaum verbergen, wie überrascht sie war.

"Severus!" Sie sprang auf und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. "Bitte, an so etwas darfst du nicht einmal denken! Das ist Unsinn! Natürlich werde ich immer zu dir stehen, ich hab dich gerne. Und so lange du zu mir stehst, werde ich nie unglücklich sein."

Severus erschauderte. Es gab nichts, was er lieber tat, doch er wußte auch, daß er nicht immer und bedingungslos zu ihr stand, doch das würde sich ändern. Für seine Lily würde es sich ändern, schon bald. Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und er strich vorsichtig eine Träne von ihrer Wange.

"Shh, nicht Lily. Ich war dumm, das ist kein Grund zu weinen." Er streichelte über ihr rotes Haar und drückte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Lily spürte eine Klammer aus Angst um ihr Herz, die sie sich einfach nicht erklären konnte. Warum nur machte es ihr solche Angst, daß Severus diese Gedanken hatte? Weil sie eines Tages wirklich wahr werden konnten? Nichts auf der ganzen Welt wollte sie weniger, aber was war, wenn Severus wirklich recht hatte und sie eines Tages nicht mehr damit zurechtkommen würde, daß man sie mied, nur weil sie einen sehr lieben Menschen mochte?   


  
"Miss Evans, Mr. Snape!" Die beiden drehten sich um und sahen Professor McGonagall, die sie zu sich hinüber winkte.

"Ja, Professor?" fragte Severus ein wenig skeptisch. Professor McGonagall war die Hauslehrerin von Haus Gryffindor und sprach ihn normalerweise niemals außerhalb des Verwandlungsunterrichts an.

"Warum sehen Sie so nervös aus, Mr. Snape, haben Sie etwas angestellt?" fragte sie freundlich. Severus hob die rechte Augenbraue.

"Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie beide nicht eventuell Interesse hätten, sich an der Organisation unseres geplanten Balles zu beteiligen."

Lily lächelte und ihr ganzes Gesicht strahlte. "Oh ja, Professor, das würde ich sehr gerne tun."

Severus spürte eine unerwartete Erleichterung. Er wußte nicht, was er eigentlich erwartet hatte, aber die Banalität, die dieses Gespräch angenommen hatte, ließ ihm einen Stein vom Herzen fallen. Er nickte Professor McGonagall zu. "Was sollen wir tun?" fragte er.

Professor McGonagall drückte ihnen beiden einen Zetteln in die Hand.

"Hier steht drauf, wann und wo wir uns das erste Mal treffen werden. Ich bin sehr froh, daß Sie beide mitmachen wollen, wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen."

Lily sprach für den Rest des Abends von nichts anderem mehr als dem Weihnachtsball. Sie schaffte es zwar nicht wirklich, Severus mit ihrer Vorfreude anzustecken, aber auch er hielt die Idee, bei dieser Sache mitzumachen, für förderlich. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja so, den anderen Schülern zu zeigen, daß er sein konnte, wie sie alle. Daß es gar keinen wirklichen Grund für sie gab, ihn als einen Aussätzigen zu behandeln. Und daß sie sich vielleicht überlegten, Lily wieder wie eine normale Schülerin zu behandeln.   
  
***

Hustend und nach Luft schnappend riß Sirius das Fenster des Schlafsaales auf. Dicker, grauer Qualm bahnte sich sofort seinen Weg nach draußen und langsam füllte sich der große Raum wieder mit Sauerstoff. Sirius' Gesicht, das sonst immer so ruhig und ausgeglichen war, hatte einen bedenklich wütenden Ausdruck angenommen, als er Peter fixierte, der entsetzt auf den riesigen Rattenschwanz starrte, der ihm gewachsen war. 

"Was genau hast du nicht verstanden, Peter?" preßte Sirius hervor und versuchte, das Beben aus seiner Stimme zu vertreiben. "Als ich gesagt habe, daß du es lassen sollst oder daß du noch nicht bereit bist für einen Selbstversuch?!" Peter duckte sich ein wenig weg. Sirius war sonst nie wütend und dieser plötzliche Ausbruch erschreckte den kleinen schmächtigen Peter mehr, als es selbst Remus in einer Vollmondnacht tun konnte.

"Es tut mir leid, Sirius!" quiekte er aufgeregt und er hätte schwören können, daß er aufgeregt mit der Nase zuckte. Doch seine Nase war noch wie vorher, keine Rattenschnauze... Sirius griff sich entnervt an den Kopf. Scheinbar war er der einzige gewesen, der sich von Anfang an im Klaren darüber gewesen war, daß es auf keinen Fall einfach und ungefährlich sein würde, ein Animagus zu werden. Vor allem, weil sie es alleine taten, ohne Unterricht bei einem erfahrenen Animagus. Schließlich wollten sie nicht in die Kartei aufgenommen werden - mal davon abgesehen, daß es in ihrem Alter wahrscheinlich noch lange verboten war, solch einen Zauber an sich selbst überhaupt auszuprobieren.

"Halt still!" knurrte Sirius den verängstigten Peter an und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Rattenschwanz.

"Reversio!" murmelte er und der Schwanz schrumpfte zusammen bis er mit einem leisen "puff" ganz verschwand. Peter atmete erleichtert auf, aber noch war kein freundlicher Ausdruck auf das Gesicht seines Freundes zurückgekehrt. Auch die anderen beiden schienen sehr erleichtert zu sein.

"Ihr müßt vorsichtiger sein. Die Kunst, sich selbst in ein anderes Lebewesen zu verwandeln, ist kein Spiel. Erst, wenn ihr es perfekt beherrscht andere Lebewesen zu verwandeln, solltet ihr es an euch selbst ausprobieren. Bis es soweit ist, möchte ich keinen von euch mehr bei einem Selbstversuch erwischen. Übt weiter mit den Fröschen, die ich euch gegeben hab." So langsam begriff Sirius, was für ein harter Job es sein mußte, Lehrer für junge Zauberlehrlinge zu sein. Seine Freunde hatten, seit sie damit begonnen hatten, sich selbst zu Animagi auszubilden, nichts als Unsinn im Kopf gehabt. Da es in diesem Fall um Magie ging, die man auf sich selbst anwandte, handelte es sich um äußerst gefährlichen Unsinn und es strengte Sirius unheimlich an, diesen Sack Flöhe zu hüten. Er tippte seine Kröte vor sich mit dem Zauberstab an und sofort verwandelte sie sich in einen Trinkpokal...

Nachdem es im Schlafsaal selbst mal für einige Minuten keinen Tumult gegeben hatte, drang plötzlich Lärm aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu ihnen nach oben. Neugierig stiegen die vier Freunde die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, wo sich die restlichen Gryffindors schon um einen neuen Aushang an der alten Anschlagstafel gescharrt hatten.

"Was ist denn los?" fragte James, nachdem er vergeblich versucht hatte, sich nach vorne zum Aushang zu kämpfen.

"Sie haben die Liste ausgehängt, wer bei dem Weihnachtsball mithelfen möchte", antwortete Linda und schenkte ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln. James erwiderte es halbherzig. Die Liste interessierte ihn im Moment mehr. Es dauerte noch gut zehn Minuten, bis die vier es endlich schafften, an die Liste heranzukommen. Sofort erstarrte James und jede Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. Auch Sirius sah, was sein Freund sofort entdeckt hatte. Lily und Severus hatten sich bereits auf der Liste eingetragen, für die Gruppe, die sich um die magischen Dekorationen kümmerte.

"Schau an", knurrte James und griff nach dem Stift. "Da möchte sich wohl jemand von seiner sensiblen Seite zeigen. Was meint ihr, wird das ein Weihnachtsball oder wird es von der Dekoration her eher an eine Totenfeier in einer Gruft erinnern? Immerhin, man macht hier den Bock zum Gärtner, nicht wahr?"

Remus und Peter stimmten im grimmig zu, nur Sirius antwortete nicht. Wenn James nur endlich Abstand zu der Sache bekommen würde, er hatte es so verdammt nötig. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er Severus und Lily zusammen sah oder auch nur Severus allein, wallte sofort dieser für James so untypisches Hass in ihm hoch.

Das konnte ganz einfach nicht gut gehen. Sirius fühlte und fürchtete es.

"James, vielleicht solltest du ihm einfach mal eine Chance geben." Sirius bereute die Worte schon, als er noch dabei war, sie auszusprechen. Aber er wollte endlich auch mal etwas dazu sagen und nicht immer nur schweigen, um seinen Freund nicht noch mehr aufzuregen. Vielleicht war es ja gerade das, was James brauchte, jemand, der ehrlich zu ihm war und ihm keinen Honig ums Maul schmierte und ihm bestätigte, was für ein armer Kerl er doch war.

"Gerade du sagst das? Du weißt schließlich genau so viel über ihn wie ich und solltest dir deshalb um Lily die gleichen Sorgen machen!"

Sirius lächelte. "Du machst dir keine Sorgen um Lily. Weil du ganz genau weißt, daß sie bei Severus wahrscheinlich genauso gut oder sogar besser aufgehoben ist, als bei dir. Du weißt einfach nur nicht, wo du mit den Gefühlen in dir hin sollst. Weil du noch nie verloren hast. Du hast immer alles bekommen, was du wolltest, was es dich auch gekostet hat. Und Lily ist das erste, was du über alle Maßen besitzen wolltest, das aber letztendlich einem anderen zugefallen ist. - Hast du dir vielleicht schon einmal Gedanken darüber gemacht, daß Lily durchaus weiß, was sie tut und es deshalb einen Grund geben muß, weshalb sie Severus so mag und ihm so vertraut? Sie ist nicht blöd und wenn sie Severus ihr volles Vertrauen schenkt, dann glaube ich, daß er es auch verdient hat."

James preßte die Lippen aufeinander, bis sie nur noch ein schmaler, weißer Strich in seinem Gesicht waren. Beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt stand er da und überlegte, was er nun tun sollte. In ihm schrie alles danach, einfach seine Faust mitten ins Sirius' Gesicht zu schlagen, damit er endlich schwieg, aber sein Verstand, so leise er in diesem Moment auch nur durchdrang, war ganz klar dagegen. Natürlich wußte James, daß Severus vermutlich wirklich nicht so schlecht war, wie er ihn immer hinstellte, aber er konnte mit dieser Sache einfach nicht leben, so sehr er sich auch bemühte.

"Natürlich weiß auch ich, wie Severus allen hier vorkommt, aber warum macht sich eigentlich niemand die Mühe, mal hinter seine Fassade zu blicken?" fuhr Sirius fort. "Ich habe das gleiche gesehen, wie du, James, aber diese Sache ist passiert, weil Severus Lily verteidigen wollte.

Ich glaube, daß Severus allen nur etwas vormacht und nicht einmal annähernd so hart und gleichgültig ist, wie er tut. Vermutlich ist Lily mit all ihrer Herzlichkeit und Wärme das schönste, was ihm je widerfahren ist in seinem Leben und ich wäre so froh, wenn du mir endlich versprechen würdest, daß du nicht länger versuchst, die Beziehung zwischen Lily und Severus zu beenden. Wenn du endlich einsehen würdest, daß diese beiden zusammen gehören und aufhören würdest, Lily an deine Seite zu wünschen... Wenn sie wirklich für dich bestimmt ist, dann kommt sie eines Tages auch zu dir, aber wenn du jetzt so weitermachst, wie bisher, wird das nie geschehen, verstehst du?"   
Um die beiden Freunde herum hatte sich ein Kreis staunender Gryffindors gebildet. Noch nie hatte man in diesem Turm miterlebt, daß Sirius Black und James Potter nicht einer Meinung waren. Und noch nie hatte man es in diesem Turm erlebt, daß ein Gryffindor für einen Slytherin Partei ergriff - mal abgesehen von Lily, aber die zählte wegen emotionaler Verblendung in den Augen der anderen Gryffindors nicht.

James senkte den Blick zu Boden. Er wußte nicht, was er tun sollte. Er fühlte nur den Sturm, der in ihm raste und wußte, daß er, selbst wenn er sich übermäßig anstrengte und alles tat, was in seiner Macht stand, doch nie an den Punkt kommen würde, an dem er Severus Lily überlassen und dabei noch lächeln konnte.

"Denkst du das wirklich?" fragte er und sah Sirius fest in die Augen. "Glaubst du wirklich, daß Severus und Lily dazu bestimmt sind, zusammen zu sein und glücklich zu werden?"

Sirius nickte leicht. Es fiel ihm genauso schwer, es seinem Freund ins Gesicht zu sagen, wie es James schwer fiel, diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren, das war Sirius vollkommen klar. Aber ihm war darüber hinaus klar, daß es gar nicht anders ging.

Er sah sich die Sache jetzt schon über ein Jahr an, hatte miterlebt, wie James mit allen Mitteln arbeitete und damit alles verloren hatte. Er sah, wie es ihn innerlich auffraß, daß er Lily nicht bekommen konnte und Sirius wußte, wenn er seinem Freund nicht half, würde es zur Katastrophe kommen. Selbst, wenn sich alles in ihm sträubte, für Severus Partei zu ergreifen, dieses eine Mal mußte er es tun. Im Prinzip tat er es für Lily. Er hatte Respekt vor diesem Mädchen, das keine Angst davor gehabt hatte, sich einem jungen Zauberer zu öffnen, der bis zu diesem Tag wahrscheinlich noch nicht eine reine Emotion gefühlt hatte. Lily war jemand, der trotz der Unsicherheit vor einer neuen Umgebung, vorurteilsfrei an eine Sache herangegangen war und dadurch gewonnen hatte. Vielleicht mied man sie im Moment im Turm der Gryffindors, teils aus verletztem Stolz, teils, weil manche es einfach nicht besser wußten, aber eines Tages würde man auch hier erkennen, daß es großartig war, was Lily tat und daß man sie dafür nicht verbannen, sondern gern haben mußte.

Sirius fühlte in sich ganz deutlich, was die meisten anderen bald auch erfahren würden und er war zuversichtlich, daß das vielleicht der Beginn einer neuen Ära werden konnte. Wenn... ja wenn sich ihnen nicht doch noch unerwartete Hindernisse in den Weg stellten.

James' Augen leuchteten ungewöhnlich stark und Sirius erkannte, daß es Tränen waren, die James nur sehr mühsam zurück hielt. Tränen eines Verlierers, der erst langsam begriff, daß er verloren hatte und vor allem, was er verloren hatte. Sirius legte seinem Freund den Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn sanft zurück die Treppe hinauf in den Schlafsaal. Die meisten anderen Gryffindors sahen ihnen mit einem mitleidigen Blick für James nach.

"Ich hatte nie wirklich eine Chance oder?" fragte James seinen besten Freund, als sie die Eichentür des Schlafsaales hinter sich schlossen.

Sirius hob leicht die Schultern. "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, aber wahrscheinlich nicht. Die beiden haben sich von Anfang an blendend verstanden. Es lag sicher nicht an dir." Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Du hast nur den Fehler gemacht, Severus unbedingt etwas Schlechtes nachweisen zu wollen, das war alles. Aber eines Tages wird Lily auch das verzeihen und wieder mit dir reden." Er tat so, als sah er nicht, daß James sich verstohlen über die Augen wischte. Es war seinem Freund sicher nicht recht, wenn er ihn weinen sah und er konnte es verstehen. James machte die erste große Niederlage seines Lebens durch, während gleichzeitig für ihn so viele starke Emotionen daran hingen. Da würde wohl selbst der stärkste Mann weinen, was sollte man dann von einem nicht ganz dreizehnjährigen Jungen erwarten?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

So, das war es vorerst. Es gibt noch 20 weitere Kapitel, also, wenn es euch interessiert, teilt ihr es mir doch einfach mal mit *hint hint*.

Ich würde mich über Feedback freuen, egal welcher Art.


	7. Der Weihnachtsball

Author's Note:

Vielen Dank an die Reviewer! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, daß meine Geschichte in einem so riesigen Archiv gar nicht gelesen werden würde *freu*

@Leu de Nox: Ich kam auf die Idee, weil McGonagall im Band 3 im Drei Besen sagt, daß James Potter und Sirius Black ganz außergewöhnliche Schüler waren im Vergleich zu Peter. Ich fand, der gutaussehende, sehr intelligente Bücherwurm paßt ganz gut zu ihm.

--------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 6:  
Der Weihnachtsball**

James hielt sich auf Sirius' Anraten hin komplett aus der Sache mit dem Weihnachtsball raus und schrieb sich in keines der Hilfskomitees ein. Während die anderen von Tag zu Tag immer fröhlicher schnatternd durchs Schloß streiften, flog er verbissen über das Quidditchfeld. 

Lily ging unterdessen voll auf in ihrer Aufgabe, die große Halle für den großen Tag festlich herzurichten, während Severus' größte Erfüllung es war, ihr dabei zuzusehen, wie sie strahlte. Schon bald war klar, er war den anderen Schülern nicht nur bei den dunklen Flüchen um Meilen voraus, auch bei den normalen Zaubern schnitt er weitaus besser ab, als die anderen Zweitkläßler in der langen Geschichte von Hogwarts. Lily war gerade beschäftigt, mit dem Schwebezauber große in allen erdenklichen Farben schillernde Schleifen an den Wänden zu befestigen. Severus wedelte sachte mit seinem Zauberstab und sofort waren die gesamten Wände von einem warmen glitzernden Schimmer überzogen, als wären abertausend Sterne in die alten Wände von Hogwarts gebannt worden. Lily ließ einen überraschend Ausruf vernehmen. Severus lächelte. 

Da war sie wieder, ihre kindliche unschuldige Freude. 

„Wie hast du das gemacht?!" ihre Augen leuchteten als sie langsam ihren Blick über die Wände gleiten ließ. Der Anblick war atemberaubend. 

„Du hast wohl gedacht, ich beherrsche nur Zauber so richtig gut, die alles dunkel und häßlich machen, was?" lachte er. Lily wurde ein wenig rot. Scheinbar hatte er sie wirklich einmal bei einem Vorurteil ertappt. Sogar das war an ihr richtig niedlich und er hatte sowieso nicht daran geglaubt, daß sie absolut und vollkommen von jeglicher Art von Vorurteil frei war. Dann wäre sie ja gar kein realer Mensch mehr gewesen. 

„Aber es gibt da noch etwas, wobei du mir ein bißchen helfen müßtest." Sofort verschwand die Röte aus ihrem Gesicht und sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. Severus kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. 

„Ich bräuchte vor dem Ball noch ein paar Tanzstunden, das gehörte nämlich nicht wirklich zum Ausbildungsplan meines Vaters... wozu auch, schwarze Magier tanzen nicht." Er lachte ein wenig gezwungen. Lily legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn tadelnd an. 

„Du wirst kein schwarzer Magier." Er lächelte. 

„Nein, werde ich nicht. – Nicht, so lange du da bist und mich vor der dunklen Macht beschützt." Ein leichter Rosaton legte sich auf Lilys Wangen. 

„Wenn ich das könnte, würde ich es glatt tun." Severus nahm ihre Hand und streichelte sie sacht mit seinem Daumen. 

„Du kannst es, glaub mir. Du kannst alles, darauf würde ich schwören." 

  
  
„Eins, zwei, drei – immer im Takt bleiben, Sev!" Lily kniff die Augen zusammen, als Severus ihr auf den Fuß trat, sagte sonst aber nichts. Severus' Wagen waren ungewöhnlich rot vor Anstrengung und auf seiner sonst so matten porzellanweißen Haut glitzerten Schweißperlen. Er sah unglücklich aus. 

„Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht." Lily winkte ab. 

„Das macht nichts, ist jedem schon mal passiert. – Aber jetzt konzentrier dich. Du mußt im Takt bleiben und laß dich von der Musik tragen. Es ist wie Zaubern. Du mußt die Magie und die Kraft fühlen, dann klappt es von alleine." Severus nahm wieder die Grundhaltung ein. 

„Wenn das mal so einfach wäre!" knurrte er. Wenn Tanzen wie Zaubern war, dann war er auf einmal zum schlechtesten Zauberer der ganzen Schule geworden. Lily übernahm sanft die Führung und bugsierte ihn im Takt der Musik, die im Hintergrund lief, immer im Kreis herum. 

„Siehst du, es wird doch schon besser." Zwinkerte sie ihm fröhlich zu und er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. 

„Wie man es nimmt." Nuschelte er. Lily sah ihn fragend an, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

„Wir werden wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Abende üben müssen, was?" fragte er ein wenig verlegen. Lily hob die Schultern. 

„Ist doch egal, oder hast du vielleicht was besseres zu tun?" 

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht." Und wieder trat er Lily auf den Fuß. 

Etwa eine Stunde später verließen sie das leere Klassenzimmer, in dem sie geübt hatten. Lily humpelte ein wenig und Severus hatte einen äußerst schuldbewußten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. 

„Weißt du was? Morgen ziehst du die Schuhe aus, dann haben meine Zehen eine größere Chance, heil zu bleiben." Beschämt richtete er seinen Blick zu Boden, doch Lily stieß ihm liebevoll in die Seite und lächelte ihn an. 

„Ist wirklich nicht tragisch, du brauchst nicht aus der Wäsche zu gucken wie ein begossener Pudel. Du bist nicht der erste, der mir die Füße beim Tanzen platt getreten hat." Sie zwinkerte. In Severus' Augen blitzte es leicht. 

„Wer hat dir weh getan?" fragte er wie aus der Pistole geschossen und wußte im nächsten Moment, daß es albern gewesen war. Lily kicherte. 

„Na, der Junge, mit dem ich mal Tanzen gelernt habe. Oder dachtest du, ich wäre mit dem Können geboren worden?" Sie hakte sich bei Severus ein. „Es ist niedlich, wenn der Beschützerinstinkt bei dir durchkommt." Severus räusperte sich verlegen, sagte dazu aber nichts weiter. Er hatte Angst, daß er anfangen würde zu stottern und er wollte sich nicht noch mehr vor Lily blamieren, als er es ohnehin heute schon getan hatte. Ob man Tanzen wohl mit Zauberei lernen konnte? Er mußte mal in seinen Büchern nachgucken. Es mußte doch einen Weg geben, sich nicht noch mal so lächerlich zu machen...  


  
Während die anderen in Slytherin schon lange in ihren Betten waren, saß Severus noch immer im Gemeinschaftsraum in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin. Auf seinen Beinen, die er im Schneidersitz verschränkt hatte, lag ein dickes Buch – das ultimative Lehrbuch der Zaubertränke Band 3 – und er starrte nachdenklich ins Feuer, das schon fast bis auf die Glut niedergebrannt war. Seine Gedanken wirbelten so schnell durch seinen Kopf, daß er nicht einmal wußte, worüber er gerade nachdachte, aber es war ihm eigentlich auch egal. Er genoß die Stille des Gemeinschaftsraums und ließ seine Gedanken schreien und wirbeln so viel sie wollten. 

„Du solltest längst im Bett sein." Durchschnitt plötzlich eine ölig tonlose Stimme die Dunkelheit. Severus versteifte sich ein wenig. 

„Seit wann bist du meine Mama, Lucius?" fragte er möglichst ungerührt zurück und drehte sich nicht einmal zu Lucius um. Er blätterte in seinem Buch um auf die nächste Seite und tat so als würde er lesen. Lucius setzte sich in einen der anderen Sessel, stützte seinen Ellbogen auf die Armlehne und den Kopf auf seine Hand. Mit dem Zeigefinger tippte er sich gegen die Nase und sah Severus unverwandt an. 

„Was willst du?" fragte dieser nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens und Starrens. 

„Ich gehe wohl richtig in der Annahme, daß du morgen auf dem Ball mit Lily Evans auftauchen wirst?" Seit dem Zwischenfall im Schlafsaal, hatte Lucius so gut wie nie über Lily gesprochen und wenn er es doch tat, traute er sich nicht mehr, das Wort „Schlammblut" zu gebrauchen. Severus hatte das mehr als zufrieden zur Kenntnis genommen. 

„Gibt es dagegen etwas einzuwenden – außer deinem üblichen Geschwätz darüber natürlich?" fragte Severus ungerührt zurück. Noch immer hatte er nicht von seinem Buch aufgeblickt, denn er wollte nicht riskieren, daß Lucius all die Gefühle von seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte, die er gerade empfand. Auch wenn er wahrscheinlich mindestens die Hälfte davon überhaupt nicht kennen würde... 

„Na ja, deine Eltern werden nicht kommen, wie ich gehört habe..." einen Moment schwieg er, doch Severus ging auf die Provokation nicht ein. 

„Meine dagegen schon." Beendete Lucius seinen Satz und ließ ihn wirken. Severus umfaßte das Buch auf seinen Beinen so fest, daß seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Er atmete tief ein, bevor er aufsah und Lucius mit einem eiskalten Blick fixierte. 

„Soll ich das als Drohung verstehen?" Lucius hob grinsend die Schultern. Er wickelte eine Strähne seines langen, weißblonden Haares um den Finger und zwirbelte die Spitzen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Eine Geste der Überlegenheit, wie Severus inzwischen wußte. Wütend schlug er sein Buch zu und legte es neben den Sessel auf den Boden. Er starrte Lucius an. 

„Wissen deine Eltern, wer und was Lily ist?" 

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht, keine Ahnung." Obwohl Severus zu subtileren Mitteln als purer Gewalt neigte, verspürte er in dem Moment einen unheimlichen Drang, Lucius mitten in sein dummes Grinsen zu schlagen. 

„Vielleicht solltest du noch einmal genau darüber nachdenken." Lucius hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Severus hatte einen ausgesprochen ungewohnt aggressiven Unterton in der Stimme. 

„Ist das eine Drohung?" fragte er zurück, mehr unsicher als angriffslustig. Er erinnerte sich ebenfalls noch zu gut an das letzte Mal, als er Severus herausgefordert hatte. 

„Durchaus." Antwortete Severus schlicht und seine Augen glitzerten eigentümlich. 

„Ich meine es nur gut mit dir, vielleicht solltest du darüber mal nachdenken, Severus!" 

„Ich meine es auch nur gut mit mir, Lucius. Und wenn du weiter versuchst, mir das einzig Schöne in meinem verdammten Leben zu nehmen, dann kannst du davon ausgehen, daß ich dir nicht glaube, daß du auf meiner Seite bist. – Und ich denke, du weißt selbst, daß es nicht gut ist, mein Feind zu sein, nicht wahr? Ich beherrsche mehr als nur den Cruciatus-Fluch. Viel mehr." Die Farbe wich aus Lucius' Gesicht. 

„Was soll ich tun?" fragte er und Severus hörte die Nervosität in seiner Stimme. Eine sanfte Wärme der Zufriedenheit breitete sich in ihm aus und er lächelte kalt. 

„Im Prinzip nicht viel. Erzähl deinen Eltern einfach nichts von Lilys Eltern. Wenn sie fragen, erzähl ihnen von Lily, daß sie eine gute Schülerin ist und so weiter. Und wenn sie nach Lilys Eltern fragen, dann sagst du einfach nur, daß du nicht genau weißt, wer sie sind, aber daß du dir sicher wärst, daß ich nichts tun würde, was mir schadet." Lucius' Mundwinkel zuckte nervös. 

„Das ist gelogen!" knurrte er. 

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich habe schließlich nicht gesagt, daß das gut für mich ist, was meine Eltern für richtig halten, nicht wahr?" Eine tiefe Falte zeichnete sich auf Lucius' Stirn ab und seine Augen wurden zu wütenden Schlitzen. 

„Du wirst das nicht ewig durchziehen können, das weißt du!" Severus hob die Schultern und sah Lucius unbekümmert an. 

„Aber für den Moment kann ich es noch. Ich werde es meinen Eltern eines Tages sagen, aber ich möchte den Zeitpunkt selbst bestimmen und nicht, daß du oder deine Eltern sich da irgendwie einschalten. Ich hoffe, du hast mich da verstanden!" Lucius hielt Severus' Blick nur kurz stand. Er war unglaublich wütend darüber, daß er dem jüngeren Schüler so unterlegen war, daß er ihn sogar erpressen konnte, aber er konnte nichts weiter tun. 

„Ich werde es tun, aber ich werde das letzte Mal meinen Kopf für dich hinhalten, Severus. Du kannst mich nicht ewig mit deinen Flüchen erpressen und ich werde nicht riskieren, wegen dir riesigen Ärger mit meiner Familie zu bekommen." Severus griff nach seinem Buch auf dem Boden und schlug die Seite auf, auf der er als letztes gelesen hatte. 

„Weißt du, Lucius, es ist mir ehrlich gesagt ziemlich egal, ob du Probleme mit deiner Familie bekommst oder nicht. Die Hauptsache ist, daß ich keinen Ärger wegen dir bekomme. Das könnte dir nämlich gar nicht gut bekommen." Lucius nickte und stand auf. Er versuchte zwar, sich zu beherrschen, aber Severus mußte nicht einmal hinsehen, um zu bemerken, wie wütend er war. Die negativen Schwingungen waren förmlich körperlich spürbar. Er lächelte. Auch die Familie Malfoy würde seine Zukunft nicht zerstören, nicht so lange er Lucius in der Hand hatte. 

Lucius ballte bei seinem Rückweg in den Schlafsaal die Hand zur Faust. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich so tief in seine Handflächen, daß ein wenig Blut hervorquoll. Er mußte etwas tun und konnte es doch nicht, ohne sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. Sagte er nichts, würde seine Familie ihn dafür früher oder später zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Tat er es doch, würde Severus wahrscheinlich die Gelegenheit nutzen und an ihm sämtliche schwarzen Flüche ausprobieren, die ihm gerade einfielen. Und das konnten eine Menge sein, darüber war Lucius sich allzu klar bewußt. 

Aber vielleicht packte er die Sache auch falsch an. Vielleicht durfte er nicht bei Severus ansetzen. Er verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln. Vielleicht war der Schlüssel ja in Gryffindor zu suchen. Das Haus, in dem Mut alles war... natürlich war man dort sicher gerne bereit, die Freundin vor Severus zu retten.  
Lucius konnte ja nicht ahnen, daß er das Kapitel live miterlebt und doch verpaßt hatte.  


  
Der erste Ferientag brach an. Im Schloß wuselte alles durcheinander, doch nicht, weil sich die Schüler auf die bevorstehende Abreise vorbereiteten, wie jedes Jahr, sondern wegen des Balls, der am Abend stattfinden sollte. Der Hogwarts-Express würde heute still stehen und erst am nächsten Tag in Richtung London aufbrechen.  
Severus versuchte, sich so gut wie möglich nicht von der Stimmung im Schloß anstecken zu lassen. Er war zwar ebenfalls nervös, aber er wollte es nicht zeigen, sich nicht vor aller Welt lächerlich machen, weil er sich benahm, wie ein kleines Kind. Er kämpfte sich von der großen Halle, wo er gerade gefrühstückt hatte, hinunter zu den Kerkern. Das war einfacher gesagt als getan, denn überall stieß man mit anderen Schülern zusammen, die kopflos durch die Gegend rannten. Warum benahmen sich bloß alle so? Warum schnatterten die Mädchen, sie wüßten noch nicht, was sie anziehen sollten und die Jungs, daß sie so fürchterliches Lampenfieber hätten? Wenn man jetzt noch nicht wußte, was man anziehen sollte, war es ohnehin zu spät und die Eltern wußten garantiert schon sehr genau, was sie groß gezogen hatten, also brauchte man auch kein Lampenfieber zu haben. 

Severus senkte traurig den Blick. Wahrscheinlich war er aber auch nur so schlecht gelaunt, weil er sich solche simplen Sorgen nicht machen konnte. Seine Eltern würden nicht da sein und das war sogar gut so, aber Severus spürte doch, daß er sich eigentlich Eltern wünschte, die stolz auf ihn waren, daß er einen Menschen wie Lily gefunden hatte und daß er einigermaßen graziös über die Tanzfläche kam. 

Aber seine Eltern würden nie solche Eltern sein. Seine Eltern würden erst stolz auf ihn sein, wenn er die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords war. Jederzeit bereit, einen Muggel einfach aus dem Weg zu räumen... 

  
  
Da es noch recht früh am Tag war, griff James sich gleich, nachdem er vom Frühstück zurück in den Turm gekommen war, seinen Besen. All die Fröhlichkeit und gute Laune machte ihn ganz krank und er brauchte ein bißchen Ruhe. Am besten hoch in der Luft auf einem Besen. Vielleicht würde er einen Klatscher freilassen und sich mal so richtig austoben. Mit etwas Glück war er dann am Abend viel zu ausgepowert, um noch auf den Ball zu gehen. Dann mußte er wenigstens nicht sehen, wie Lily sich den ganzen Abend amüsierte – in der Gegenwart von Severus. 

Er kämpfte sich seinen Weg durch die Flure, manchmal unter Einsatz seiner Ellenbogen. Als er vor dem Schloß stand atmete er auf. Wie konnte ein Schloß, das am heutigen Tage nicht voller war, als an jedem anderen Tag auch, nur plötzlich so vollgestopft mit Menschen sein? Er sprang gleich vor dem Tor auf den Besen und flog hinüber zum Quidditchfeld. Eigentlich war es verboten, aber heute würde es sicher niemand bemerken. 

Lucius hatte gesehen, wie James mit seinem Besen aus dem Schloß gegangen war. Da alle anderen mit dem Ball beschäftigt waren, war das vermutlich die perfekte Gelegenheit, James alleine zu erwischen. Er schlenderte hinüber zum Quidditchfeld. Als er dort ankam, flog James schon in wildem Zick-Zack herum, schlug Loopings, flog Schleifen und drehte Rollen in der Luft, um einem Klatscher zu entkommen, den er eindeutig verzaubert hatte. Der Klatscher entfernte sich stets nur wenige Meter von ihm, wenn er ihn verfehlt hatte und kehrte sofort wieder zurück, als würde er von James angezogen. Lucius sah dem Schauspiel eine Weile zu. Für einen Zweitkläßler war James überaus schnell und talentiert. Aber er hatte schon gehört, daß der Junge ungewöhnlich viel und hart trainierte. 

James wich dem wildgewordenen Klatscher in einer sehr eleganten Aktion millimetergenau aus. Lucius klatschte langsam in die Hände. Wieder wich James dem Klatscher aus, warf dabei aber einen sehr skeptischen Blick nach unten. Er zog den Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang, richtete ihn auf den Klatscher und murmelte etwas. Sofort fiel er wie ein Stein zu Boden und konnte sich scheinbar nicht mehr rühren. James landete und verstaute den Klatscher wieder sicher im Ballkoffer. 

„Lucius?" fragte er skeptisch. Der ältere Slytherin hatte noch nie mit ihm gesprochen, geschweige denn, ihm dabei zugesehen, wenn er sein Einzeltraining abhielt. 

„Sehr beeindruckend, Potter. – Du scheinst eine echte Kämpfernatur zu sein." James Miene verdüsterte sich. 

„Was willst du von mir, Lucius?" Lucius schlenderte hinüber zur Bande des Feldes und lehnte sich lässig dagegen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du dir schon einmal nähere Gedanken zu der unschönen Sache gemacht hast, die da zwischen zwei Bewohnern unserer Häuser abläuft." Zufrieden beobachtete Lucius, wie James die Hand zur Faust ballte. Seine Miene blieb jedoch unbewegt. 

„Ich wüßte nicht, was es uns beide anginge." Lucius zeigte seine Überraschung nicht. Er hatte eine andere Antwort erwartet, so viel stand fest. 

„Du machst dir keine Sorgen, wenn die kleine Lily ihre ganze Freizeit mit jemandem verbringt, der eindeutig der schwarzen Magie angehört? Severus Snape weiß nicht nur alles über die dunklen Künste, er weiß sie auch anzuwenden und tut es, wenn es sein muß. Ist das wirklich der richtige Umgang für eure süße Gryffindor?" James linkes Auge zuckte leicht, doch er zwang sich, seinem Gesicht immer noch kein Zeichen der Wut zu gestatten. Natürlich machte er sich Sorgen, natürlich wollte er es am liebsten verhindern, daß die Sache zwischen Lily und Severus immer weiter ging, aber er konnte es nicht. Sirius hatte recht und so schwer es ihm fiel, er mußte sich daran halten, nicht nur weil er gerne wieder mit Lily reden wollte, sondern weil er ihr auch zeigen mußte, daß er sie und ihre Entscheidungen so akzeptierte, wie sie sie traf. 

„Weißt du, Lucius, ich sehe das so. Lily hat sich etwas dabei gedacht, ausgerechnet Severus zu ihrem besten Freund zu machen. Sie hätte auch jeden anderen aus Gryffindor haben können, aber sie wollte Severus. Und so wie Severus aussieht, wenn er mit Lily zusammen ist, will er auch nur sie. Du solltest dich in die Sache nicht einmischen, denn wenn sie nicht richtig wäre, würde sie nicht funktionieren." James sprach, ohne wirklich zu registrieren, was er sagte. Bei den Worten, die da aus seinem eigenen Mund kamen, verkrampfte sich alles in ihm und der Magen drehte sich ihm um. Am liebsten wäre er sofort gestorben, so elend war ihm. 

„Und wenn Lily und Severus keine Freunde sein sollen, dann wird sich auch das noch irgendwann ergeben, aber ohne unser Zutun." Lucius grinste kalt und legte den Kopf schief. 

„Und da heißt es immer, die Gryffindors seien so klug und mutig. Ich glaube aber eher, du bist feige. Aber gut, wenn du ihr nicht helfen willst, dann lassen wir die beiden eben in ihr Verderben rennen, nicht wahr?" er machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand. Während er langsam das Feld verließ, rief er ihm noch zu: 

„Leute wie du, Potter, sind Narren. Leute, die glauben, daß ihnen alles zugeflogen kommt und daß das, was nicht geflogen kommt unwichtig ist, werden ein schlimmes Ende finden." Er lachte und James lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. 

Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, was er gerade alles gesagt hatte, aber er wußte, daß es nicht schlimm war, denn es tat nur seiner Seele weh und nicht Lilys und das war das wichtigste. Lily war glücklich und so mußte es sein, auch wenn er nicht der Grund dafür war. Auch wenn er litt. 

Er sprang wieder auf einen Besen und stieg so hoch er konnte. Blitzschnell zog er seine Kreise und die Tränen, die ihm über die Wangen liefen, als er das tat, liefen nicht wegen dem kalten Flugwind.  


  
Severus warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Vermutlich war er wieder viel zu düster angezogen. Schwarze Hosen, ein schwarzes Hemd, schwarze Schuhe. An seinem schwarzen Ledergürtel war eine Zierschnalle aus Silber in Form einer Schlange befestigt. Sie hatte rote Rubine als Augen und kam vor den schwarzen Kleidern dreimal so gut zur Geltung wie gewöhnlich. Eine ähnliche Schlange bildete auch den Verschluß seines schwarzen Festumhanges aus schwerem Samt. Vermutlich würde er aussehen, wie der Gast einer Beerdigung, aber er hatte nichts anderes. Ja, und außerdem war das ja auch er... Das kinnlange schwarze Haar hing ihm ein bißchen wirr ums Gesicht, aber er ließ es so. Er haßte es, die Haare nach hinten zu gelen, lieber sah er aus wie ein Zotteltier. 

Leichte Zweifel überkamen Severus plötzlich. Lily würde sicher wunderschön sein und er würde an ihrer Seite sicher nur mitleiderregend wirken. Sie würden sie alle bedauern... 

Severus schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Was sollte der Blödsinn? Natürlich würden sie sie bedauern. Sie bedauerten sie schon die ganze Zeit, weil sie ihre Zeit mit diesem fürchterlichen Slytherin verbrachte, statt mit einem gutaussehenden Sunnyboy aus Gryffindor. Was scherte es ihn oder die anderen, wie er aussah? Das war er und sie würden ihn ohnehin nicht akzeptieren, selbst, wenn er sich jetzt kleidete und gab wie ein junger Gott. Er würde doch die ganze Zeit der Typ aus Slytherin bleiben, der es unverständlicherweise geschafft hatte, Lily Evans für sich zu gewinnen. Severus fuhr sich durchs Haar und seine Miene verfinsterte sich ein wenig. 

Und er würde der Typ aus Slytherin sein, der Lily Evans für immer glücklich machen würde, was die anderen auch sagten. Er hatte genug von diesen Selbstzweifeln. Sie selbst hatte zu ihm gesagt, daß sie ihn wegen den anderen nicht verlassen würde und er glaubte ihr. Sollten sie sich also ihre Mäuler zerreißen, bis ihre Zungen bluteten.   


  
Vor der großen Halle standen große Trauben von Schülern in Festtagskleidung herum, die sich aufgeregt unterhielten. Einige sahen so nervös aus, daß man meinte, sie würden im nächsten Moment in Ohnmacht fallen. Severus kam eher gemächlich die Steintreppe, die zu den Kerkern führte herauf. Er schaute sich wenig interessiert um. 

Die Mädchen hatten sich in ihre schönsten Kleider geworfen und den meisten sah man auch an, daß die Eltern dafür sicherlich tief in die Beutel hatten greifen müssen, aber sogar Severus gab zu, daß sich das gelohnt hatte. Der Anblick war wunderbar und erinnerte an Zeiten, die Severus sich manchmal wieder herbeiwünschte, obwohl er sie selbst nie kennen gelernt hatte. Die Zeiten, in denen solche Feste an der Tagesordnung waren und dunkle und weiße Zauberer an einem Tisch gegessen hatten. Auch damals hatten sie schon über ihre Ideologien gestritten und diskutiert, den einen oder anderen ernsteren Disput hatte es gegeben, aber damals war es kein Verbrechen gewesen, wenn man ein dunkler Zauberer war. Nicht wie heute, wo man sogar schon in die Schublade gesteckt wurde, wenn man selbst sich noch gar nicht für eine Seite entschieden hatte. Allein, weil die Eltern bekannt für das waren, was sie dachten und taten. In der letzten Zeit wurde Severus immer sehr bitter, wenn er an seine Eltern dachte, an ihre Träume und Vorstellungen für ihn und wie wenig sie seinen eigenen entsprachen. Wie viel sie ihm doch verbaut und versperrt hatten mit ihrer Art der Erziehung. Und doch, er machte ihnen eigentlich keinen Vorwurf. Sie waren so. Sie waren vermutlich genauso von ihren Eltern erzogen worden und kannten nichts anderes. Es hatte sich einfach vor ihm keiner gefunden, diesen Kreis zu durchbrechen, aber er Severus Snape, würde der letzte aus der Familie Snape sein, der als Sonderling von allen ausgegrenzt wurde. Er würde den Teufelskreis durchbrechen und alle nach ihm würden genauso glücklich aufwachsen wie die meisten anderen Schüler. – So wie dieser James Potter. Frei in dem, was sie denken und tun wollten in ihrem Leben. 

Ja, er würde es beenden... Severus hielt in seinen Gedanken inne. Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Eingangshalle und er sah zur Treppe hinauf, dem Blick der anderen Schüler folgend. Lily kam diese Treppe langsam hinunter und weil sie alle anstarrten, waren ihre Wangen tiefrot. Sie sah verlegen unter sich. Severus schluckte. Er hatte gewußt, daß sie schön sein würde, Lily war immer schön, aber das übertraf seine kühnsten Vorstellungen. Wieder schluckte er. Sein Hals war plötzlich so verdammt trocken. Vollkommen automatisch – fast wie ferngesteuert, ging er Lily entgegen, um sie am Fuß der Treppe zu empfangen. 

Ihr dunkelgrünes Kleid raschelte bei jedem Schritt. Das Oberteil war aus einem festen, enganliegenden Taftstoff gemacht, die Ärmel reichten nur knapp über die Schultern. Von dort fiel zarter, durchscheinender Chiffon zu üppigen Magierärmel herab. Die Spitzen der Ärmel streiften fast den Boden, wenn sie die Arme lose herunterhängen ließ. Der Rock bestand aus unendlich vielen Lagen Stoff wie es schien und war doch nicht übermäßig aufgebauscht. Der Unterrock bestand ebenfalls aus Taft, der auch dafür sorgte, daß das ganze Kleid so rauschte und der Überrock war eine Mischung aus dem selben Chiffon, aus dem auch die Magierärmel bestanden und sanft schimmernden Samt. Der Rock lief in einer Schleppe aus, die mit einer Fingerschlaufe an Lilys Hand befestigt war, damit sie gleich beim Tanzen nicht störte. 

Ihr Festumhang war nicht mehr als ein dunkelgrüner Hauch von Nichts, um die Schönheit ihres Kleides nicht zu stören oder gar zu überdecken, wie bei den meisten anderen Mädchen, die er heute gesehen hatte. 

Ein fast noch größeres Kunstwerk als ihr Kleid war aber Lilys rotes Haar, das ihr fast bis zu den Hüften ging, wenn sie es offen trug. Heute hatte sie es hochgesteckt und vorher eingedreht. Ihren Nacken umspielten glänzende Locken, die frei aus der restlichen Frisur heraushingen und sie so nicht zu streng und altbacken aussehen ließen. Auch ihr porzellanfarbenes Gesicht wurde von einigen kleinen Löckchen sanft umspielt und ihr ganzes Haar war durchzogen von helleren Strähnen. Sie hatten einen goldbronzenen Ton und glänzten im Schein der Kerzen wirklich wie pures Gold. 

Ihr Kleid und die Frisur, die ihr Gesicht so perfekt umrahmte, ließen ihre grünen Augen strahlen wie nie. Severus war sprachlos. Mit einem Lächeln nahm Lily die letzte Stufe und hakte sich in seinen Ellenbogen, den er ihr anbot, ein. 

„Ich hab etwas für dich." Flüsterte Severus ihr zu, als sie immer noch von allen beobachtet in die große Halle gingen. Ein Flüstern und Raunen hob hinter ihnen an und Severus wußte, daß jetzt das große Gerede über sie beide erst so richtig los ging. Aber irgendwie mußte er bei dem Gedanken über das ganze Gesicht Grinsen, ein Bedürfnis, daß er noch nie zuvor gehabt hatte. 

„Wirklich?" aus ihrer Stimme hörte Severus, daß sie fürchterlich aufgeregt war und wahrscheinlich vor diesem Moment hier tausend Tode gestorben war vor Angst. Er streichelte ihr kurz über die Hand und sie drückte zur Antwort sanft seinen Arm. 

Die großen Holztische und auch die Holzstühle waren aus der großen Halle entfernt worden und durch viele kleine Tische ausgetauscht worden, die aussahen, als hätte man sie aus einem Stück Eis herausgemeißelt. Jeder Tisch hatte eine Art Säule als einziges Tischbein und an diesen Säulen rankten sich Eisrosenranken empor. Dazu standen an jedem Tisch zwei passende Stühle aus dem gleichen kristallinen Material. Lediglich an den Wänden der großen Halle entlang standen lange kristallene Tische, an denen die geladenen Eltern saßen und in kollektiven Schluchzen und Seufzen ausbrachen, wenn ein neues Paar die Halle betrat. 

Passend zu den von Severus verzauberten Wänden fiel warmer, weicher Schnee in die große Halle herab, der genauso geheimnisvoll funkelte wie die vielen tausend winzig kleiner Sternchen in den Steinmauern. Der Schnee schmolz nicht, wenn man ihn berührte, er verschwand einfach. Erst als sie schon mitten in der Halle waren, bemerkte Lily, daß auch der Boden nicht mehr so aussah wie sonst. Er sah aus wie die makellose, spiegelglatte Oberfläche eines frisch zugefrorenen Sees. Doch er war nicht rutschig, man konnte auf ihm Laufen wie immer. 

Am verzauberten Himmel glänzten die Sterne und der Mond, der erst auf seine halbe Größe angewachsen war und die unendlich vielen Kerzen, die über ihren Köpfen schwebten, tauchten die ganze Halle in ein warmes Licht, das die eisige Optik der Halle wohnlich und behaglich machte und für das überall vorhandene geheimnisvolle Glitzern und Funkeln sorgte. 

Obwohl Lily bei den Vorbereitungen geholfen hatte, war sie doch überrascht und überwältigt, wie die Halle jetzt im fertigen Zustand wirkte. So viel Schönheit hatte sie sich doch nicht ausmalen können. Bei all ihrer Vorstellungskraft nicht. 

Severus geleitete sie an einen der kleinen Tische, nicht zu sehr im Zentrum des Interesses und doch noch dort, von wo sie alles mitbekommen, was um sie herum geschah. Als Lily sich gesetzt hatte, setzte Severus sich ihr gegenüber und griff in seinen Umhang. 

„Ich dachte mir, daß du als das schönste Mädchen hier unbedingt das schönste Geschenk bekommen solltest." Er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und legte ihr etwas um, was er aus der Tasche seines Umhangs gezogen hatte. Im ersten Moment fühlte es sich sehr kalt an, doch das änderte sich bereits nach Sekunden. Lily betrachtete den Armreif genau und ihre Augen leuchteten. 

„Das ist ja eine Eisrose!" Severus lächelte. 

„Ich hab den Spruch in einem alten Zauberbuch gefunden. Damit hab ich auch die Tische und Stühle verzaubert. – Leider wird der Armreif schon morgen früh, wenn die Sonne aufgeht, schmelzen, aber heute Nacht macht er dich wirklich zur Königin der Balls." Lilys Wangen färbten sich rosa. 

„Vielen Dank! Ich hab es gar nicht verdient, daß du immer so schrecklich lieb zu mir bist, Severus." In Severus' Augen blitzte es auf und im ersten Moment dachte Lily, sie hätte etwas Falsches gesagt, doch Severus griff nach ihrer Hand, sein dunkler Blick hielt ihren fest. 

„Das darfst du von dir selbst nicht denken, Lily! Du hast alles Gute und Schöne auf dieser Welt verdient wie sonst niemand. Und glaub mir, ich bin ganz sicher nicht das große Glück, daß dir gebührt. Ich bin einfach nur jemand, der dich sehr mag und dich mehr zu schätzen weiß, als alles andere." In Lilys Augen glitzerte es ein wenig feucht, sie war noch nie so gerührt gewesen.  


  
Nach und nach füllte sich die Große Halle und auch die ersten Lehrer kamen. James kam als einer der letzten mit seiner Begleitung – Linda Parker. Linda trug ein sehr auffälliges rotes Kleid, das in einem feurigen Kontrast zu ihrem fast schwarzen Haar stand und sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Sie war scheinbar glücklich über diesen Abend und daß sie den meistbegehrten Partner der ersten drei Jahrgänge für sich hatte gewinnen können. Wenn man dagegen James ins Gesicht guckte, hätte man glatt meinen können, er ginge zu seiner eigenen Beerdigung und nicht zu einem Schulball. Und seine Laune besserte sich nicht, als er Lily und Severus sah, die sich tief in die Augen schauten und dabei über irgend etwas unterhielten, daß Lily ein seliges Lächeln auf das Gesicht malte.  


  
Als schließlich Dumbledore mit Professor McGonagall erschien – wie an jedem anderen Festtag auch, trug sie ein schottisches Edelgewand – begann das Fest mit dem großen Bankett. Anders als sonst, bestellten die Schüler sich diesmal ihr Essen von einer Karte. Sobald sie sich für etwas entschieden hatten und das gewünschte ihren Tellern nannten, erschien es dort. 

Das Essen zog sich sehr lange hin und die Spannung unter den Schülern stieg von Minute zu Minute, denn sie alle konnten es kaum noch erwarten, bis endlich die Musik spielte und sie tanzen konnten. Zumindest den meisten Mädchen ging es so. Unter den Jungs war wohl die Aufregung darüber, sich bloß nicht zu blamieren, weil man über die eigenen Füße fiel, viel größer. Auch Severus schien sich nicht ganz wohl zu fühlen bei dem Gedanken, gleich vor allen hier auf die Tanzfläche zu gehen, trotz des Tanzunterrichtes, den Lily ihm gegeben hatte. 

Und dann wurde die Tafel aufgehoben. Die Schüler erhoben sich und die Tische, Stühle und Teller lösten sich in Luft auf, um die große Halle als Tanzfläche frei zu geben. Severus deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. 

„Darf ich bitten?" fragte er höflich. Lily lächelte und machte einen Knicks. Neben dem Tanzen hatte sie ihm während ihrer Unterrichtsstunden alles beigebracht, was sie über die großen Fürstenhäuser des 17., 18. und 19. Jahrhunderst wußte. Bräuche, Umgangformen, Rituale. Geschichte war schon immer ihr großes Hobby gewesen, darum wußte sie darüber viel und Severus interessierte sich für viele verschiedene Dinge, auch aus der Muggelwelt. 

Sie reichte ihm ihre rechte Hand und er legte seine linke Hand auf ihre Hüfte. Obwohl sie das schon hunderte Male gemacht hatten in der letzten Zeit, spürte er heute zum ersten Mal, daß ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht schoß. Er hoffte, daß er nicht wirklich rot wurde – oder daß man es wenigstens nicht sah! 

„Und ganz ruhig, Sev, du kannst das!" sie lächelte aufmunternd. Severus nickte und atmete tief durch, doch er glaubte, daß sein Herz so laut schlug, daß Lily es sicher hören konnte. 

Auf der Bühne erschien aus dem Nichts ein ganzes Orchester und setzte sofort zum Spielen an. Nur, daß es keine Musiker gab, die die Instrumente spielten, sie taten es von allein. Schon bei den Proben hatte Lily das sehr fasziniert und auch jetzt konnte sie nur wieder darüber staunen. Das war praktisch wie ein Plattenspieler, der die volle Akustik eines ganzen Opernhauses hatte. – Wenn man es stark simplifizierte. 

Als die Musik einsetzte, begannen Lily und Severus, sich schwungvoll über den Boden zu drehen. Zunächst übernahm Lily unauffällig die Führung, weil sie spürte, daß Severus sich zu sehr verkrampfte, doch als er sich mehr und mehr entspannte, nahm auch Lily sich immer mehr zurück. Er hatte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal gemerkt, daß sie ein bißchen eingegriffen hatte und Lily freute es mehr als alles andere, zu sehen, wie er nach und nach begann, sich zu amüsieren. 

Auch die anderen Pärchen um sie herum tanzten ausgelassen und die Stimmung in der Halle ging ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen. Einzig James Potter konnte der Sache einfach keinen Spaß abgewinnen oder sich wenigstens dazu bringen, seiner ebenfalls wunderschönen Partnerin ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Linda war darüber sehr sauer, denn sie hatte natürlich schon lange bemerkt, wo die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Begleitung ständig hin abschweifte. Obwohl sie rasende Eifersucht verspürte, gab sie Lily aber nicht die Schuld daran, daß James den Blick nicht von ihr lassen konnte. Sie begriff zum ersten Mal wirklich, wie enorm James Potter an dem Mädchen hing, das sich ausgerechnet einen Slytherin zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hatte. 

„Du bist unhöflich, James!" zischte sie ihm zu, als es ihr zu bunt wurde. James sah sie ein wenig verständnislos an. Doch dann nickte er. 

„Tut mir leid, Linda." Er versuchte ein Lächeln. „Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." 

„So lange du ständig mit deinem Blick an Lily hängst und dir selbst leid tust, weil du mit mir tanzen mußt, statt an Severus' Stelle zu sein, wird das aber nichts werden." Er hörte deutlich, wie beleidigt sie war und es tat James auch wirklich leid, doch er wußte, daß er einfach nicht anders konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Linda falsche Hoffnungen gemacht, als er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie ihn auf den Ball begleiten würde. 

In Wahrheit war er noch weit davon entfernt, endlich über Lily hinweg zu sein. So lange er sie ansah und er dabei nur Schmerz empfand, konnte er sich für kein Mädchen wirklich wieder öffnen, nicht einmal, wenn es Linda Parker war.  


  
Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, aber Lily und Severus hatten ihr Zeitgefühl längst verloren. Sie hatten seit dem Essen fast ununterbrochen getanzt und beide fühlten, wie sich langsam die Müdigkeit in ihnen breit machte, aber sie waren einfach viel zu aufgekratzt und glücklich, um einfach aufzuhören und ins Bett zu gehen, als wäre dies ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tag gewesen. 

Als die große Uhr in der Eingangshalle eins schlug, mischten sich auch die Geister unter die tanzenden Schüler und Eltern. Lily lächelte traurig. Sie wußte, daß das bedeutete, daß der ganze schöne Zauber gleich vorbei war. 

„Nur noch ein paar Minuten und der Abend ist rum, als wäre er nie geschehen." Severus schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. 

„Dieser Abend wird niemals vorbei sein. Ich werde mich ewig daran erinnern, weil ich noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben einen so schönen Abend verbracht habe. Das verdanke ich nur dir, Lily. Du hast mein Leben endlich ins Licht gezerrt und mich gelehrt, was Schönheit ist. Das werde ich dir nie vergelten können." Lily legte den Kopf schief und sah ihm fest in die Augen. 

„Das hast du längst getan. Du bist da, das ist alles, was für mich zählt." Dumbledore erhob sich vom Lehrertisch und reichte Professor McGonagall die Hand. Gemeinsam betraten sie die Tanzfläche und der letzte Tanz des Abends begann.  


  
Eine halbe Stunde später saßen Lily und Severus im Westturm eng aneinander geschmiegt und blickten hoch zu den Sternen. Lily zitterte ein wenig und Severus zog seinen schweren Samtumhang über ihre Schulter. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an. 

„Bringst du mich morgen wieder an den Zug?" fragte er in die Stille hinein und obwohl seine Stimme nicht lauter als ein Flüstern war, klang es überraschend laut. 

„Natürlich." Sie drückte sich ein wenig enger an ihn. Kräuter, Zaubertrankzutaten... 

„Die zwei Wochen werden ganz schnell vorüber sein, keine Sorge. Und dann haben wir noch sechs volle Monate, bevor das Schuljahr wieder zu Ende ist." Lily nickte und schwieg. Ein paar Minuten sagte keiner von ihnen etwas, dann räusperte Lily sich leise als steckte ihr das, was sie sagen wollte, wie ein Kloß im Hals. 

„Die Eltern von Lucius sind da gewesen. Ich hab sie gesehen." Severus versteifte sich ein bißchen. 

„Ja, ich weiß, er hat mir gesagt, daß sie da sein würden." Lily schluckte. 

„Wissen sie, wer ich bin? Wirst du jetzt vielleicht Ärger wegen mir bekommen?" Severus lächelte sie an und streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange. 

„Und wenn schon. Wenn du der Grund bist, dann kriege ich sogar gerne Ärger." Plötzlich fühlte er wieder die gleiche Trockenheit in seinem Hals wie am frühen Abend an der Treppe. Er schluckte schwer und hatte das Gefühl, daß er keinen Ton herausbekommen würde, trotzdem mußte er jetzt etwas sagen, sonst konnte er am nächsten Tag nicht nach Hause fahren, unter keinen Umständen. 

„Lily..." sie sah ihn fragend an und er schluckte noch mal trocken. 

„Es ist absolut nicht wichtig, was mit mir passiert oder was meine Eltern sagen und tun, so lange du bei mir bist. Du bist das einzige, was zählt, weil ich...." er atmete tief durch. Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein! „...na ja, weil ich dich...liebe." Lily riß die Augen auf und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht überrascht aufzuschreien. Aber das Glänzen in ihren Augen sagte ihm, daß sie hinter ihrer Hand lächelte und in ihren Augenwinkeln sammelten sich kleine Tränen. Diese Reaktion machte ihn mutiger und er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber. Sie nahm ihre Hand weg und als ihre Lippen sich berührten, war es wie ein kleines Feuerwerk, das Lily zwischen ihnen beiden knistern hörte. Die Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, während der Kuß andauerte. 

„Ich dich auch!" flüsterte sie glücklich als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten und Severus wischte sanft die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht.  



	8. Träume, die erschrecken und Geschenke au...

**Kapitel 7:  
Träume, die erschrecken und Geschenke aus Liebe **

** Am nächsten Tag am Hogwarts-Express...**  
  
Der Zug fuhr schnaubend aus dem Bahnhof heraus und Lily stand allein mit Hagrid auf der Plattform und sah ihm nach. Der Fahrtwind des Zuges zerrte an ihrem Rock und ihren Haaren, die heute wieder frei über ihre Schultern fielen. Sie fühlte sich traurig, aber sich lächelte. Die kommenden zwei Wochen würden einsam für sie sein, aber sie wußte, daß er da draußen war und sie genauso vermißte, wie sie ihn. Weil sie sich liebten.

  
  
Stunden später saß Lily im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors am Kamin und starrte in die Flammen. Jetzt würde Severus so ungefähr in London ankommen und von seinen Eltern abgeholt werden. Ob sie auch wirklich nichts bemerken würden? Selbst ein so guter Schauspieler wie Severus mußte doch hin und wieder mal echte Emotionen zeigen, die dann auch seinen Eltern nicht verborgen bleiben würden... 

Lily strich sich ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht, die ihr über die Augen fielen. Vermutlich würden Severus' Eltern es nicht bemerken, weil sie nicht verstanden, was das für Gefühle waren, die Severus da zeigte. Und das war auch besser so.

Wie so oft, wenn Lily über Severus' Eltern nachdachte, spürte sie einen Stich tief im Herzen. Sie hatte sich nichts mehr gewünscht, als einen Partner zu finden, der sie über alles liebte und in dessen Familie sie so herzlich aufgenommen würde, wie er in ihre. Aber das war wohl weniger machbar. In den Augen dieser Leute war sie minderwertig und würde es auch immer sein. – Und so lange Severus damit leben konnte, wegen ihr keine Familie mehr zu haben, konnte sie es auch leicht ertragen, daß sie sie haßten.

„Lily?" Lily sah auf und hob überrascht die Augenbrauen an.

„Sirius! Ich wußte nicht, daß du in Hogwarts bleiben würdest." Sirius lächelte und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Ich hab mich erst vor wenigen Tagen ganz spontan dazu entschieden. – Als ich gehört hab, daß du auch wieder bleibst, Severus aber zu seiner Familie fährt." Ein kalter Schleier legte sich über Lilys Gesicht, doch Sirius hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Keine Sorge, ich will nicht das, was du jetzt denkst. Die Tatsache, daß Severus nicht da ist, ist nur insofern hilfreich, daß ich dich endlich mal wieder hier im Gemeinschaftsraum erwische, was sonst ja eher selten der Fall ist." Lily entspannte sich ein wenig, aber noch war sie nicht davon überzeugt, daß ihr dieses Gespräch gefallen könnte. Sie zog die Beine an ihren Körper heran und umschlang ihre Knie mit ihren Armen.

„Worum geht es?" fragte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf ihren Knien ab.

„Um James." Lily verzog das Gesicht und gab Sirius damit nur zu deutlich zu verstehen, daß sie gerade dieses Thema überhaupt nicht interessierte. Sirius ging darüber hinweg.

„Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit für mich, James endlich in den Schädel zu prügeln, daß sich diese ganze Situation hier für ihn nicht bessern wird, wenn er weiterhin alle Schuld Severus in die Schuhe schiebt. Oder auch – was er auch noch eine ganze Weile getan hat – alle anderen gegen den Jungen aufzuhetzt. Jetzt hab ich ihn endlich so weit, daß er Severus akzeptiert und darum dachte ich, daß es vielleicht an der Zeit ist, daß du ihm verzeihst und wieder mit ihm redest." Lilys Augen funkelten böse.

„So, meinst du? Vielleicht finde ich es aber weiterhin untragbar für mich, mit James Potter auch nur die geringste Kleinigkeit zu tun zu haben! Er hat mich maßlos enttäuscht und wie du selbst gerade gesagt hast, hat er noch nicht einmal wirklich eingesehen, warum eigentlich!" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und Lily glaubte, ein wenig Verärgerung auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ich glaube eher, daß du immer noch nicht verstanden hast, warum James das alles getan hat. Er hat es nicht gemacht, weil er Severus Snape nicht leiden kann. Dieser Idiot ist nur seit eurer ersten Begegnung in King's Cross über beide Ohren in dich verliebt. Und es ist ihm einfach nicht auszutreiben, obwohl es ihn langsam aber sicher auffrißt!" Für einen kurzen Moment spürte Lily, daß sie so etwas wie Mitleid für James empfand. Es war ja nicht so, daß Sirius ihr da die größten Neuigkeiten unterbreitete. Sie wußte, daß James verliebt und eifersüchtig gewesen war, als er diese Dummheit im letzten Schuljahr gemacht hatte. Aber trotzdem, sie sah sich einfach nicht in der Lage, ihm das so einfach zu verzeihen. Er hatte Severus angegriffen und sie fühlte sich somit gleichermaßen angegriffen und beschuldigt, weil sie und Severus eins waren.

„James ist nicht glücklich mit der Situation, so wie sie jetzt ist, aber du könntest es ihm immerhin leichter machen, wenn du wieder mit ihm sprichst und vielleicht wieder ein wenig Freundlichkeit für ihn übrig hättest. Das kann doch nicht wirklich zu viel verlangt sein, Lily." Lily und Sirius sahen sich lange Zeit in die Augen und Lily spürte Sirius' Aufrichtigkeit geradezu. Trotzdem hätte sie gelogen, wenn sie behauptet hätte, daß ihr diese Entscheidung leicht fiel. Einerseits war das Angebot, wieder ein wenig Frieden in den Turm der Gryffindors zu bringen und ihn so wieder zum gemütlichen Zufluchtsort für sie zu machen, sehr verlockend. Andererseits war sie keinesfalls schon davon überzeugt, daß James nicht doch noch irgendwas versuchen würde, sie und Severus wieder auseinander zu bringen. Sie wollte nicht noch einmal dieses Gefühl durchmachen, das sie empfunden hatte, als sie im letzten Schuljahr James die Freundschaft gekündigt hatte. Dieses Gefühl, in Stücke gerissen zu werden, ohne eine Chance, jemals wieder zu einem Teil zusammengefügt zu werden.

Sie wußte nicht, ob sie stark genug war, so etwas noch einmal wegzustecken.

„Gib ihm wenigstens eine Chance und versuch es noch mal. Du kannst dann ja immer noch wieder einen Rückzieher machen, wenn er dir wirklich den Anlaß dazu gibt." Lily wandte ihren Blick von Sirius ab.

„Du scheinst wirklich zu glauben, daß das alles für mich so einfach ist oder? Klar ist es einfach, einem seiner wenigen Freunde hier zu sagen, daß man nie wieder was mit ihm zu tun haben will. Klar, es ist supereinfach, das auch wirklich aufrecht zu erhalten. Und weißt du was? Ich glaube, wir versuchen es einfach noch mal, es ist ja schließlich ganz leicht, das ganze wieder zu beenden, nicht wahr? Ich bin durch die Hölle gegangen und ich glaube nicht, daß ich das noch einmal möchte." Die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme beeindruckte Sirius sehr. Er mußte zugeben, er hatte es wirklich die ganze Zeit über so gesehen, daß es für sie ganz einfach gewesen war und nur James der Leidtragende war. Aber jetzt wurde ihm klar, daß das zu kurzsichtig gewesen war.

„Aber Lily, ist es nicht genau das, was du gerade versuchst, Severus beizubringen?" setzte er einen neuen Versuch an. Lily sah ihn überrascht an.

„Du hast ihn schließlich irgendwie dazu gebracht, sich dir zu öffnen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, daß er durch seine neuen Gefühle, die er durch dich erfährt, verletzt wird. Gerade du solltest doch also wissen, daß Freundschaft immer mit einem Risiko verbunden ist, das man bereit sein muß einzugehen." Lily schloß einen Moment die Augen. James eine zweite Chance geben, versuchen, die Freundschaft zu ihm wieder aufzubauen... natürlich waren das Dinge, die sie gerne wollte, aber sie war sich fast sicher, daß es nicht auf Dauer gutgehen würde. Mit James und Severus befreundet zu sein, schien einfach unmöglich zu sein und doch konnte sie das Gefühl nicht verdrängen, es doch wenigstens noch einmal versuchen zu wollen. Und wenn es nur war, damit sie reinen Gewissens sagen konnte, sie hatte jede Möglichkeit genutzt.

„Sirius, die Sache ist aber vielleicht schwieriger als du denkst." Sirius war sehr erleichtert, daß sie langsam einzulenken schien, auch wenn er sich natürlich fragte, was denn noch schwieriger sein konnte, als die Konstellation der Probleme, die sie die ganze Zeit schon gehabt hatten.

„Severus und ich sind nicht einfach nur Freunde. Wir sind ein Paar." Diese neue Nachricht traf Sirius wie ein Blitz. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber sicher nicht damit, daß Severus und Lily wirklich so früh zueinander finden würden. Das verkomplizierte die Sache natürlich noch einmal enorm und er mußte James vermutlich erst darauf vorbereiten, bevor man anfangen konnte, die beiden wieder aufeinander zuzuführen. Am liebsten hätte er laut geflucht, doch er hielt es zurück. Lily konnte es mißverstehen und das wollte er nicht, wo sie endlich zu einer Versöhnung bereit war. – Auch wenn die Versöhnung jetzt zumindest in seinen Augen schon wieder in unerreichbare Ferne rückte...

„Das ist allerdings ein Hammer." Lily hörte den sorgenvollen Unterton aus seiner Stimme heraus und verstand nur zu gut, was ihn gerade beschäftigte, aber was sollte sie schon tun? Sie würde einer Versöhnung nicht im Wege stehen, aber sie würde garantiert nicht das Wunderbare, das sie gerade erst für sich entdeckt hatte, wieder verleugnen, nur damit es für James Potter alles leichter wurde.

„Wir lieben uns, Sirius. Severus ist ein wundervoller Mensch und im Gegensatz zu allen anderen habe ich das erkannt." Sirius deutete ein leichtes Lächeln an.

„Viele dürften das inzwischen bemerkt haben, aber keiner will es glauben. Das ist das eigentliche Problem an der Sache. Severus Snape erscheint den meisten als so undurchsichtig und so vorbelastet, daß es gar nicht sein kann, daß ausgerechnet er ein guter Zauberer sein soll." Ein leichter Anflug von Ärger legte sich über Lilys Züge.

„Aber warum sind nur alle so verbohrt? Er hat mir von seinen Eltern und einigen anderen Mitgliedern seiner Familie erzählt, ich weiß daher, wie es bei den Snapes zugeht. Aber ich weiß auch, daß Severus überhaupt nicht so ist. Warum fällt es mir so leicht, daß zu sehen und auch zu glauben und die anderen tun alle so, als wäre das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit? – Sirius, ich bin gerne bereit, wieder mit James zu reden und vielleicht wird sogar wieder Freundschaft draus, aber du mußt mir versprechen, daß du ihm diese Sache deutlich machst. Ich habe keine Lust, daß dieses Spiel wieder von vorne losgeht." Sirius hielt ihrem Blick stand, obwohl ihm gar nicht wohl bei der Sache zumute war. Er bewunderte Lily für ihren Mut und ihre Standhaftigkeit. Er hatte zwar damit gerechnet, daß es früher oder später so kommen würde, aber daß Lily sich so früh dafür entscheiden würde, wie ihr Leben verlaufen sollte... er bewunderte sie offen, denn sie hatte keinen leichten Weg gewählt und er wußte, daß sie sich darüber klar gewesen war, als sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Wenn sie eines konnten, diese Muggel, dann war es, vor Schwierigkeiten nicht den Schwanz einzuziehen. Sie standen ihren Problemen und Feinden meist mutiger gegenüber als so mancher Zauberer.

„Keine Sorge, das werde ich sicher nicht zulassen. Es hat auch mich zu viele Nerven gekostet, als daß ich das zulassen würde. – Aber wie ist es mit dir? Bist du glücklich?" Lily war überrascht über diese Frage. Bisher hatte sie immer gedacht, Sirius' einzige Sorge gelte James.

„Ich... ich denke, ich bin sehr glücklich. Sicher, es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich mir anders vorgestellt habe, aber ich bin trotzdem glücklich, so wie es ist." Sirius nickte.

„Du meinst, du hättest dir eigentlich gewünscht, daß du einen Partner findest, dessen Familie nicht gegen dich ist." Lily zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte sich mit der Tatsache zwar abgefunden, aber irgendwie ertrug sie es trotzdem immer noch nicht, wenn jemand die Sache so klar beim Namen nannte.

„Du wirst das schaffen, Lily. Ich wüßte niemanden, der damit besser fertig werden könnte." Lily blickte überrascht auf. Sirius schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln.

„Du hast mich in den letzten anderthalb Jahren sehr beeindruckt, Lily, das läßt sich nicht leugnen. Ich habe vor dir noch nie eine junge Hexe gesehen, die so zielsicher ihren Weg gegangen ist, ohne zu wissen, was ihr der Weg eigentlich bringt.

Du hast in Severus' Herz gesehen und sofort gewußt, daß er ein guter Mensch ist. Ich wünschte, es gäbe mehr wie dich und weniger von denen, die am Ende ihres Lebens ihre Fehler bereuen, weil sie zu blind waren, die Wahrheit zu sehen." Lily lächelte traurig und blickte in die Flammen, die auf ihrem Gesicht einen flackernden Lichtertanz veranstalteten.

„Sirius, deine Worte sind sehr aufmunternd, aber du solltest mich vielleicht nicht so sehr loben. Ich bin nicht so stark, wie ich erscheine. Ich habe jetzt vielleicht eine starke Entscheidung getroffen, aber ich fühle deutlich, daß das nicht immer so sein wird. Ich weiß, daß auch ich in Zukunft noch feige sein und den bequemen Weg gehen werde. – Der Mensch ist so geboren und darauf ausgelegt, daran kann man nicht allzu viel ändern." Sie stand auf und strich ihren Rock glatt. Sirius war überrascht über diese plötzliche Kurswende, sagte aber nichts weiter. Sie würde sicher mehr sagen, wenn sie sich ihm anvertrauen wollte. Er war nicht ihr Vertrauter, er hatte also nicht das Recht, zu bohren.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen zum Weihnachtsfrühstück?" sie versuchte ein Lächeln, das etwas schief wirkte, aber wieder tat er so, als bemerkte er das gar nicht.

„Sicher. – Schön dich wiederzuhaben, Lily." Langsam ging Lily auf die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen zu. Sie fragte sich, ob sie Sirius vielleicht alles erzählen sollte, entschied sich dann aber doch, daß es dazu noch zu früh war. Die Sache war zu wichtig, sie mußte abwarten, bis sie sich sicher war, ihm vertrauen zu können...

  
  
Ein grelles, grünes Licht zuckte durch den Raum und für einen Moment war alles fast taghell. Gellende Schreie waren zu hören, danach war alles still. Totenstill.

Ein eisiger Wind wehte und erfaßte Lily, die in ihrem dünnen Nachthemd in dem dunklen Raum stand. Angst und Panik hatten sie erfaßt, doch sie wußte gar nicht, wovor sie sich eigentlich fürchtete. Alles war still, friedlich. Und doch wiederum beklemmend, irgend etwas stimmte nicht.

Sie blickte sich um. Das war das Wohnzimmer ihres Elternhauses. Wie kam sie hierher und was tat sie hier? Sie war doch in Hogwarts, viele Kilometer weit weg. 

Langsam ging sie auf die Tür zu, doch bevor sie sie erreichte, fiel sie über etwas Großes, das mitten im Zimmer auf dem Boden lag. Sie fiel lang auf den Zimmerboden und stöhnte auf vor Schmerz. Langsam rappelte sie sich wieder auf und betastete das große Etwas, das neben ihr lag genauer. Die Härchen in ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf und immer panischer werdend kroch sie in Richtung Tür. Sie fand den Lichtschalter und drückte drauf.

„NEIN!!!!" schreiend wachte Lily auf, schweißgebadet und zitternd. Ihr Atem flog regelrecht und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Was war das nur? Warum träumte sie so etwas? Sie schlug die Decke zurück und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Ihre nackten Füße berührten den eiskalten, harten Steinboden, doch sie bemerkte die Kälte nicht einmal. Langsam ging sie hinüber zum Fenster des Schlafsaales, das von der Kälte, die draußen herrschte, schon ganz beschlagen war. Der Himmel war klar und tausende Sterne funkelten um die Wette. Der Mond war wieder ein Stückchen gewachsen und leuchtete mit seinem silbernen Licht sanft auf das Schloß und die Ländereien hinunter. Alles war so friedlich und doch spürte Lily, wie ihr die Angst noch immer den Hals zuschnürte und die Luft abdrückte.

Es war jetzt schon das zweite Mal gewesen, daß sie genau diesen Traum gehabt hatte. Schon in der letzten Nacht nach dem Ball und all den aufregenden Ereignissen, hatte sie ihn geträumt. Doch erst jetzt machte sie sich so richtig Sorgen. Sie hatte schon am Tag zuvor darüber nachdenken müssen, die ganze Sache aber doch irgendwie als Traum abtun können. Jetzt wurde ihr bewußt, daß dieser Traum mehr war, als das. Er war eine Botschaft, die sich ihr noch nicht ganz offenbart hatte. Lily stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Sie wollte diese Botschaft gar nicht ganz erfahren. Sie spürte schon so, daß es zu grausam und schmerzhaft war, um es zu ertragen.

Sie wollte jetzt nicht mit so etwas belastet werden, wo sie doch gerade so glücklich war. Denn diese Botschaft würde all das, wofür sie gekämpft hatte, wieder von ihr fortreißen, da war sie sich sicher.

Lily warf einen Blick auf die Uhr auf ihrem Nachttisch. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, nur noch wenige Stunden und im Schloß würde wieder alles zum Leben erwachen.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Lily." Murmelte sie und versuchte ein Lächeln, doch der Traum ließ sie nicht los, auch wenn sie nichts mehr wollte als das...

Sie saß noch einige Minuten so da, doch als die Kälte langsam ihre Beine hinaufkroch, ging sie hinüber zu dem Stuhl, auf dem sie ihre Kleidung abgelegt hatte, zog sich an und nahm ein Bündel vom Fußboden direkt neben ihrem Bett auf.

Sie konnte in dieser Nacht ohnehin nicht mehr einschlafen, also konnte sie genausogut hinunter in den noch warmen Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und das Geschenk für Severus fertig machen.  


  
Als Sirius einige Stunden später noch im Schlafanzug aus dem Schlafsaal der Jungs des zweiten Schuljahres kam, saß Lily noch immer im Gemeinschaftsraum und arbeitete an ihren Hausaufgaben für Kräuterkunde. Neben ihr lag ein fertig verpacktes Weihnachtsgeschenk und wiederum neben dem Geschenk die Reste ihrer Bastelutensilien. Sirius zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie mußte schon seit Stunden hier unten sein. Das war definitiv ungewöhnlich.

„Guten Morgen, Lily!" begrüßte er sie fröhlich und versuchte, seine Sorgen so gut wie möglich zu verbergen. „Hast du keine Geschenke bekommen oder was soll diese Strebsamkeit am Weihnachtsmorgen?" Er deutete auf ihre Hausaufgaben und Lily wurde ein wenig rot.

„Ach das... nichts weiter, ich hab nur versucht, die Zeit totzuschlagen, weil ich so früh wach war und nicht mehr einschlafen konnte. Aber du hast recht, ich hab ja noch gar nicht nach meinen Geschenken gesehen. Ich bin gleich wieder da!" Lily rannte die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch, das fertige Geschenk für Severus unter dem Arm. Sirius hatte sicher etwas bemerkt, sie hatte sich so offensichtlich blöd verhalten, es konnte gar nicht anders sein.

Tatsächlich lag inzwischen neben ihrem Bett ein ganzer Stapel Weihnachtsgeschenke, in buntes Papier verpackt. Neben den Geschenken von ihren Eltern, ihrer Großmutter, Petunia – ein äußerst gemeines Geschenk, mit Sicherheit – und ein paar alten Freunden, war auch eines von Hagrid dabei. Lily lächelte. Was er wohl diesmal fabriziert hatte? Mit den Plätzchen, die sie im letzten Jahr zusammen gebacken hatten, hatte man prima Nüsse knacken können. 

Lily setzte sich auf ihr Bett und nahm das Päckchen von ihren Eltern in die Hand. Sie wußte schon, was es war, ohne es überhaupt auspacken zu müssen. Ihre Eltern hatte ihr ein paar Zauberbücher gekauft, die sie gerne hatte haben wollen, die aber nicht auf der Liste der Schulbücher gestanden hatten. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken an ihre Eltern, ganz allein in der Winkelgasse. Das war sicher ein riesiges Abenteuer für sie gewesen.

Lilys Lächeln verschwand von ihrem Gesicht. Dieser Traum, er betraf ganz eindeutig ihre Eltern, da war sie sich sicher. Und das ungute Gefühl in ihr wuchs, daß es nicht nur einfach ein Traum war, sondern eine Vorausahnung der Zukunft.

„Lily! Wo bleibst du denn so lange? Ich denke, wir wollten frühstücken gehen!" Sirius Stimme, die aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu ihr hoch drang, riß sie aus ihren düsteren Gedanken. Da sie die halbe Nacht wach gewesen war, spürte sie nur zu deutlich, wie hungrig sie eigentlich war. Frühstück war also keine schlechte Idee. Sie ließ ihre unausgepackten Geschenke neben ihrem Bett liegen und ging hinunter zu Sirius.  


  
Da sie in diesem Jahr nicht so vollkommen allein in Hogwarts war, sondern viele Stunden gemeinsam mit Sirius verbrachte, vergingen die zwei Wochen Ferien fast wie im Flug. Selbst ihre Hausaufgaben hatte sie in diesem Jahr noch nicht komplett fertig.

Sie schrieb gerade die letzten Sätze für ihren Geschichtsaufsatz, als Sirius wie jeden Morgen total verschlafen und zerzaust im Schlafanzug hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Er gähnte und streckte sich ausgiebig. Mit einer gewissen Abscheu im Blick schweiften seine Augen über den Aufsatz.

„Wenn dieser Lehrer nicht schon tot wäre, ich würde ihn eigenhändig für diesen langweiligen Käse erwürgen... Ich hab fast eine Woche an dem Ding gesessen, bis ich ihn fertig hatte." Lily nickte ein wenig abwesend, setzte den letzten Punkt und streute etwas Trockensalz über die noch feuchte Tinte. Sirius sah, daß ihre Hände zitterten, als sie das Pergament leicht anhob und die letzten Reste des feinen Pulvers herunterblies.

„Ist etwas mit dir?" fragte er besorgt. Lily sah ihn an, als hätte sie eben erst bemerkt, daß er im Zimmer war. Irgendwie sah sie sehr müde aus und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen.

„Nein, es ist nichts." Antwortete sie matt. „Ich hab nur sehr schlecht geschlafen, das ist alles."

„Kann es sein, daß dir das in der letzten Zeit öfter passiert?" Lily sah ein bißchen zu schnell auf. Sirius mußte gar nicht mehr auf eine Antwort warten, er kannte sie auch so.

„Dachte ich mir. Und kennst du vielleicht auch den Grund dafür?" Lily fühlte sich irgendwie gleichzeitig ertappt und erleichtert, daß überhaupt jemandem auffiel, daß es ihr nicht gut ging. Sie hatte fast jede Nacht diesen merkwürdigen Traum, doch noch immer wußte sie nicht, was er genau bedeuten sollte, da er immer an der gleichen Stelle abbrach. Zwar konnte sie sich denken, was sie sehen würde, wenn sie das Licht anschaltete, aber sie wollte nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran verschwenden, bevor ihr ihr Traum nicht von sich aus offenbarte, was er ihr sagen wollte.

Ein Anflug von Ärger legte sich über ihre Züge. Was für ein Unsinn das doch war! Träume waren ein Produkt des Unterbewußtseins. Sie träumte nichts, was nicht irgendwie aus ihrem Kopf kam, also konnte der Traum ihr auch nichts neues sagen...

Severus. Wenn er wieder da war, würde sie ruhiger werden. Sicher hatte dieser Traum nur etwas damit zu tun, daß sie ihn vermißte und mehr nicht.

„Nein, ich hab keine Ahnung." Antwortete sie schließlich – scheinbar nach einer halben Ewigkeit – auf Sirius' Frage. Sirius wußte, daß das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, aber er bohrte nicht weiter.

„Ich zieh mich schnell an und dann gehen wir frühstücken, okay?" Lily nickte lächelnd und räumte die Reste ihrer Schulsachen zusammen, um sie hinauf in den Schlafsaal zu tragen.  


  
Während die letzten zwei Wochen fast verflogen waren, schlich der letzte Tag der Ferien nur so vor sich hin. Lily wußte nicht, was sie mit sich anfangen sollte und starrte ständig auf die Uhr und dann auf das Päckchen für Severus, das schon bereitlag. Hoffentlich würde es ihm auch gefallen. Sie hatte ihm schon einmal so etwas ähnliches geschenkt und vielleicht würde er es einfallslos finden. – Aber sie hatte nach etwas Perfektem gesucht und dabei war sie immer wieder über diese Idee gestolpert, weil es das einzige war, was Severus nicht im Übermaß besaß und auch von niemandem außer ihr bekommen konnte. 

Ein wenig erfüllte das Lily mit Stolz, auch wenn sie sich wünschte, daß sich das bald ändern würde - für Severus.

Die Sonne versank langsam blutrot hinter den Türmen von Hogwarts, während Lily im Schlafsaal auf der Fensterbank saß und gedankenverloren und wartend nach draußen starrte. Persephone, die seit dem Mittag am Fußende ihres Bettes geschlafen hatte, erwachte und streckte ihre mächtigen Flügel aus. Mit einem herzhaften Gähnen flatterte sie hinüber zu Lily und kniff sie vorsichtig in den Arm. Lily strich über das seidenglatte Gefieder des Vogels und lächelte die Schleiereule an.

„Du möchtest wohl lieber raus und ein paar Mäuse fangen, statt mir noch länger beim Warten zuzusehen, was? Na ja, ich kann es dir nicht verübeln, ich könnte mir selbst vermutlich auch nicht zusehen." Lily öffnete das Fenster und Persephone flog hinaus, nachdem sie sich mit einem sanften Stups bei ihr bedankt hatte. Lily seufzte. Es waren immer noch Stunden, bis der Hogwarts-Express endlich ankommen würde.

Als sie es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt, warf sie sich ihren Umhang über und verließ das Schloß, um hinüber zu Hagrids Hütte zu gehen. Er würde schon etwas wissen, um sie bis zur Ankunft des Zuges zu beschäftigen.  


  
Hagrid hatte Lily auf seine kräftige Schulter genommen, damit sie den Bahnsteig besser im Auge hatte und Lily späte nervös in den Strom von Schülern, der sich aus dem Hogwarts-Express in Richtung der Pferdeschlitten ergoß, die sie hinauf zum Schloß bringen sollten.

„Wo bleibt der Kerl denn bloß?" Hagrid lächelte bei der Nervosität in ihrer Stimme. Auch er mußte zugeben, daß er sich anfangs große Sorgen gemacht hatte wegen Lily und ihrer Freundschaft zu Severus, aber er hatte den Jungen inzwischen ganz gut kennen gelernt und wußte, daß er ihm seine kleine Freundin ruhigen Gewissens anvertrauen konnte. Außerdem sah auch er in den beiden zum ersten Mal eine Chance für die beiden verfeindeten Häuser Hogwarts, in Zukunft miteinander, anstatt gegeneinander zu agieren.

Hagrid dachte immer noch mit ein wenig Bitterkeit an seine eigene Schulzeit zurück. Er war so gerne Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen, aber seine eigene Schulkarriere als Gryffindor war damals von einem Slytherin beendet worden. – Das wußte natürlich niemand, außer ein paar von den Lehrern oder vielleicht auch nur Dumbledore. Hagrid wußte ehrlich gesagt nicht, wem Dumbledore die Geschichte erzählt hatte und vertraute seinem großen Vorbild da voll und ganz, daß er die richtigen Entscheidungen traf. Er selbst schwieg darüber. Es war bekannt, daß er in seinem dritten Jahr von der Schule verwiesen worden war und das war mehr, als die Leute wissen mußten. Mehr würden sie nie aus ihm herauskriegen.

„Ich glaube, da hinten kommt er, Hagrid! Laß mich doch bitte mal runter." Hagrid setzte Lily vorsichtig auf dem Bahnsteig ab und sie lief in die Dunkelheit hinein, geradewegs auf den Jungen zu, den sie als Severus erkannte hatte. Als sie an James vorbeilief trafen ihre Blicke sich kurz und Lily schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb James stehen und folgte ihr mit seinem Blick. Er war sogar so überrascht, daß es ihm in diesem Moment nicht das geringste ausmachte, daß sie wenige Augenblicke nach diesem Lächeln in Severus' Armen lag, der sie wiederum mit einem für ihn äußerst ungewöhnlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht durch die Luft wirbelte.

„Lily!" flüsterte James in die Nacht hinein. Vielleicht waren seine Wünsche ausnahmsweise doch noch erhört worden.  


  
Severus sah sehr müde und blaß aus, als sie das Schloß erreichten und Lily sein Gesicht für diesen Tag zum ersten Mal in vollem Licht sah. Aber trotzdem wollte er nicht gleich schlafen gehen, wie sie ihm riet, sondern ihr erst noch ihr Geschenk geben. Schließlich war das der eine Moment, auf den er sich seit zwei Wochen freute und auch wenn er wirklich fix und fertig war und sich nach seinem Bett sehnte, so viel Zeit mußte noch sein. Er mußte einfach erst ihr wunderschönes Lächeln und das lebendige Glitzern in ihren grünen Augen sehen...

Oben im Westturm angekommen, zog Severus ein recht großes Päckchen unter seinem Umhang hervor. Er fing Lilys skeptischen Blick auf und lächelte.

„Zaubertaschen." Erklärte er. „Ich kann damit praktisch einen ganzen Schrank transportieren, ohne daß irgendwer es bemerkt." Er reichte ihr das Päckchen und sie wurde ein wenig rot.

„Ich wette, es ist etwas ganz Wunderbares. Dagegen ist mein Geschenk für dich wahrscheinlich gar nichts." Sie gab ihm das eher kleine, flache Päckchen, doch seine Augen leuchteten.

„Jedes Geschenk von dir ist nicht mit Gold aufzuwerten, das weißt du doch. – Und jetzt mach es auf, ich bin schon total gespannt, was du davon hältst." Lily lächelte und öffnete vorsichtig das wunderschönes Geschenkpapier, auf dem kleine silberne Engelchen hin und herflogen und kicherten, wenn einer von ihnen den dicken Schneemann mit einem Schneeball erwischt hatte und er drohend die Faust schüttelte. Lily hatte Angst, daß sie die Engelchen und den Schneemann vielleicht verletzen würde, wenn sie zu grob beim Öffnen des Päckchens war, was Severus wieder einmal unvergleichbar lilyhaft fand.

Als sie das Papier endlich von dem Geschenk abgeschält hatte, hielt sie eine Box aus Holz in der Hand. Sie öffnete den Deckel und holte eine Glaskugel auf einem kleinen Sockel heraus. Die Kugel hatte etwa die Größe eines Handballes und in ihrem Inneren befanden sich drei Eisrosen. Die selben Rosen, die Severus für den Ball vor zwei Wochen gezaubert hatte und ihr als Armband geschenkt hatte. Für einige Sekunden vergaß sie, den Mund zu schließen und starrte die wunderschönen Blumen einfach nur an.

Schon bei dem Armband hatte sie es bemerkt, aber bei diesen Rosen sah man jetzt zum ersten Mal ihre vollkommene Schönheit wirklich. Man sah sogar, daß Leben in ihnen war, daß es wirklich Rosen waren und nicht einfach nur Eis. Lily hatte noch nie etwas so unglaublich Schönes gesehen.

Sie drehte die Kugel in ihrer Hand und bemerkte schließlich die kleine Inschrift auf dem Sockel: „Für Lily, in Liebe". Seinen eigenen Namen hatte er nicht dazu geschrieben.

„Sie werden niemals schmelzen." Hörte sie schließlich Severus' Stimme. Sie sah ihn an und in ihrem Blick konnte er erkennen, daß sie überwältigt war. Er fühlte die Befriedigung und den Stolz über das gelungene Geschenk, es war wie eine nie enden wollende, aber sehr angenehme Wärme, die sich in ihm ausbreitete. Er sah ihr in die Augen, als er weitersprach:

„Diese Rosen werden so lange für dich blühen, bis meine Liebe für dich erlischt. Erst wenn ich keine Liebe mehr für dich empfinde, werden sie wie ganz normale Rosen verblühen. – Ich habe den Zauber ein wenig verändert und meine Seele in diese Blumen eingeschlossen – natürlich nur zum Teil." Lily schluckte und kämpfte gegen die Trockenheit in ihrem Hals an, die ihr fast die Stimme erstickte.

„Sie werden wirklich ewig blühen?" Severus nickte.

„Bis ich sterbe. Dann werden sie zerspringen." Lily zuckte ein wenig zusammen, doch Severus strich ihr beruhigend über die Wange.

„Keine Sorge, ich hatte nicht vor, das so bald zu tun." Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln zaghaft und deutete schließlich auf ihr Geschenk für ihn, das er immer noch in Händen hielt.

„Jetzt bist du dran." Ihre Stimme klang heiser, aber langsam fing sie sich wieder. Severus packte das Päckchen aus und hielt schließlich ein in Leder gebundenes Buch in der Hand. Er schlug es auf. Es war voller Bilder von – er stutzte und sah Lily überrascht an. Sie lächelte glücklich.

„Professor Flitwick." Sagte sie erklärend. Immer noch ein wenig fassungslos blätterte er die Seiten eine nach der anderen um. Es wären alles Bilder von ihm und von Lily.

„Er war immer mit dabei und hat alles dokumentiert. Nachdem ich es bemerkt hatte, habe ich ihn gebeten, ob ich die Bilder von uns beiden vielleicht haben könnte. – Wußtest du, daß Fotografieren sein Hobby ist?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber dieses Bild hier, wie konnte er das machen? Ich dachte, wir wären allein gewesen." Er deutete auf ein Bild, auf dem sein Abbild Lilys Abbild gerade auf den Fuß trat. Er wurde ein wenig rot. Auch Lilys Gesicht nahm eine dunkelrote Farbe.

„Na ja, ich wollte, daß du eine Erinnerung an die gesamte schöne Zeit hast, darum hab ich den Professor gebeten, daß er heimlich auch bei einer der Tanzstunden Bilder macht. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht böse, aber ich hab halt gedacht, daß es einfach dazu gehört. – Es gibt aber kein Bild von unserem Kuß!" warf sie schnell ein und Severus' Mundwinkel gingen wieder nach oben.

„Daran werde ich mich auch so immer erinnern!" Lily blickte ein wenig verlegen zu Boden.

„Es ist wunderschön. Ein Buch voller schöner Erinnerungen. Das werde ich ganz sicher niemals wieder hergeben, Lily." Er zog sie an sich und sie schmiegte ihren Kopf an seinen Brust. Schöne Erinnerungen. Davon besaß Severus so gut wie keine und Lily war mehr als glücklich, daß sie ihm welche geben konnte...  


  
Noch bis tief in die Nacht hinein saß Severus über dem Fotoalbum und blätterte es immer wieder durch. Er mußte jedes einzelne Foto jetzt schon gut hundertmal minutenlang betrachtet haben. So kam es ihm zumindest vor.

Die anderen Slytherins im Schlafsaal schliefen schon fest, so bemerkte keiner den sanften Schimmer seines Zauberstabes hinter den zugezogenen Vorhängen des Himmelbettes.

Er fühlte sich glücklich ohne daß er sagen konnte, warum eigentlich. Er war einfach froh, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein und Lilys Anwesenheit praktisch die ganze Zeit um sich herum spüren zu können, selbst wenn jetzt mehr als sieben Stockwerke zwischen ihnen lagen.

Er war glücklich, weil er sie hatte, weil er sich erst jetzt, nachdem die Ferien vorbei waren und alles immer noch so war wie vor den Ferien, sicher sein konnte, daß nicht alles nur ein schöner Traum gewesen war. Und das hatte er weiß Gott oft genug gedacht, wenn er nachts an die Decke seines Zimmers gestarrt hatte, weil er vor Herzklopfen wieder nicht einschlafen konnte.

Als Lily ihn geküßt hatte, hatte ihn das Glück geküßt und seitdem auch nicht wieder verlassen. Und wenn Severus ehrlich sein sollte, fühlte er sich, als würde er bald schon vor lauter Glück platzen, so unbekannt und überwältigend war das Gefühl für ihn selbst nach all der Zeit mit Lily immer noch.

Bisher hatte sein Leben in Hogwarts sich vollkommen anders präsentiert, als er vermutet hatte. Er wollte nicht einen erlebten Augenblick seit Beginn seiner Zeit hier missen, denn alles war wunderbar und erfahrungsreich für ihn gewesen und nicht so schmerzhaft und trist, wie er es sich für einen Außenseiter seines Kalibers eigentlich ausgemalt hatte.

Severus hörte ein leichtes Kratzen an der dicken Steinmauer, die den Schlafsaal vom Rest der Kerker abgrenzte. Er stutzte und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war schon fast ein Uhr in der Nacht. Leise stand er aus seinem Bett auf und warf sich seinen Umhang über. In den Kerkern war es um diese Jahreszeit so erbärmlich kalt, daß es gar nicht anders ging. Vorsichtig schlich er sich aus dem Schlafsaal, wobei er einen Moment erschrocken innehielt, als die schwere Eichentür des Schlafsaales in den Angeln quietschte. Doch die anderen schliefen schon zu fest, keiner hatte bemerkt, daß er das Bett verlassen hatte.

Immer noch auf jedes Geräusch achtend huschte er durch den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und öffnete die verborgene Tür hinaus auf den Gang. Er steckte den Kopf durch den geöffneten Spalt und sah sich um. Am Ende des Ganges sah er vier dunkle Gestalten, die sich geduckt durch den Kerkern schlichen, und scheinbar die Wände abtasteten. Das erklärte das kratzende Geräusch, aber welcher Wahnsinnige war um die Zeit noch unterwegs und riskierte einen ganzen Haufen Strafpunkte?

„Sei nicht so laut, Peter!" zischte einer der vier dem kleinsten zu. Und schon wußte Severus, wer die vier waren, aber was wollten Potter, Black, Lupin und Pettigrew hier unten?

„Wir sind viel zu nah am Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Wenn du so einen Lärm machst, werden sie uns noch entdecken. Das wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für sie!" Severus hob überrascht die rechte Augenbraue an. Die vier suchten eindeutig etwas. Aber warum genau hier unten in den Kerkern, wo ihnen jeden Augenblick der Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins – kein Geringerer als Lucius Malfoy in Person – über den Weg laufen konnte? Die Gryffindors galten doch sonst nicht als grenzenlos dumm...

Er kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen, um in der Dunkelheit besser sehen zu können. Remus Lupin hielt etwas in der Hand. Es sah aus, wie Papier und Feder. Und er notierte sich scheinbar jeden Schritt und jede Entdeckung, die sie machten, haargenau.

„Immer hast du es auf mich abgesehen, James!" quiekte Pettigrew und erinnerte Severus in dem Moment an eine kleine fette Ratte, die von einer Katze in die Enge getrieben worden war. Er konnte sich ein kleines kaltes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Irgendwie hätte er nichts dagegen gehabt, das Bild in die Realität umzusetzen.

„Peter, was soll der Blödsinn denn? Ich will nur, daß du vorsichtiger bist. Eben bei McGonagalls Büro hast du uns auch fast reingeritten!" Severus hätte schwören können, daß Peter in diesem Moment vor Zorn und Scham rot anlief und bedauerte, es nicht sehen zu können.

„Los, kommt Leute." Sagte James schließlich nach weiteren fünf Minuten Rumschleichens und Tastens. „Malfoy schleicht hier irgendwo rum. Ich hab keine Lust, ihm noch in die Arme zu laufen!". Die vier machten auf dem Absatz kehrt und kamen wieder auf die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zu. Severus schob sie so weit zu, daß er gerade noch etwas sehen konnte. 

Als die vier an der Tür vorbeigingen, konnte er einen kurzen Blick auf das Pergament in Remus' Hand werfen. Es war eine Karte von Hogwarts, wie es den Anschein hatte.

Wenig später hörte er sie die Treppe hinaufschleichen. Severus schloß die Tür wieder und schlich in den Schlafsaal zurück. James Potter und seine Freunde planten etwas, das sah sogar ein Blinder. Er war sich nur nicht sicher, ob es vielleicht besser für ihn gewesen wäre, ihre Pläne möglichst bald zu durchschauen...

Andererseits war im Lilys Lächeln für James heute auf dem Bahnhof nicht entgangen. Er wußte, daß Sirius Black in den Ferien nicht mit nach Hause gefahren war und er brauchte ja nur eins und eins zusammen zu zählen, um zu wissen, daß Lily sich entschlossen hatte, den Kontakt zu James wieder aufzunehmen. Eigentlich sollte doch dann aus dieser Ecke für ihn keine Gefahr mehr drohen. James konnte doch nicht wirklich so dumm sein und wieder gegen in intrigieren, wenn er gerade erst wieder eine Chance bei Lily bekommen hatte.

Severus hängte seinen Umhang auf und kroch unter die Bettdecke.  


----------------------------------------------------

So, wieder 2 Kapitel. Schon beim Schreiben hat es mir leid getan, daß ich die beiden nicht zusammen lassen konnte. Eigentlich wären sie doch ein viel schöneres Pärchen gewesen als Lily und James ^_^

Ich bin einfach kein James-Fan *schäm* Einfach das dumme Geplapper nicht beachten *lach*

Wenn's euch gefallen hat, würde ich mich über einen Review freuen. (Wenn es was zu meckern gibt, ist ein Review auch immer eine gute Möglichkeit *hint hint*)

bis demnächst mit Kapitel 8 und 9

SilentRose


	9. Eine schmerzhafte Versöhnung

**Kapitel 8:  
Schmerzhafte Versöhnung**  


Am nächsten Tag begann der Unterricht wie gewohnt, doch schon nach der ersten Stunde wußte James, daß dies auf keinen Fall ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tag war. Nach dem Lächeln auf dem Bahnhof am vergangenen Abend hatte er all seinen Mut zusammen genommen und suchte nun während der ersten Stunde Zauberkunst nach den Ferien Lilys Blick. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihn bemerkte, doch als sie es tat, lächelte sie wieder. 

James hörte in diesem Moment das Pochen seines Herzens so laut, daß er hätte schwören können, daß Sirius neben ihm es genauso laut hörte. Dieser grinste seinen Freund an. 

„Ich hab doch gesagt, alles kommt wieder in Ordnung." Flüsterte er seinem Freund zu und James nickte. Wenn das doch bloß nicht alles nur ein schöner Traum oder so war! 

„Ich muß allerdings nachher noch was mit dir besprechen, James. Es ist wichtig." James sah Sirius überrascht an. Was konnte das denn jetzt schon wieder sein?  
In der Mittagspause schlangen die beiden ihr Essen hinunter und verzogen sich danach in die Bibliothek. Die meisten Schüler waren noch beim Essen, sie hatten dort also ihre Ruhe. 

„Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges, Sirius?" fragte James und sah sich ein wenig nervös um. Er wollte sicher gehen, daß niemand zuhörte. 

„Ich habe in den Ferien mit Lily geredet und sie ist jetzt bereit, wieder mit dir zu reden." James lächelte und hob die Schultern. 

„Das weiß ich doch schon." Sirius hob die Hand, zum Zeichen, daß er schweigen sollte und sah seinen Freund mehr als ernst an. Sogar für Sirius ein ungewöhnlicher Blick. 

„Sie will sich mit dir aussprechen, aber du mußt vorher etwas wissen." James setzte erneut an, seinen Freund zu unterbrechen, doch wieder hob Sirius nur die Hand. James schwieg, wenn auch etwas widerwillig. 

„Sie wird sich nur unter der Bedingung wieder mit dir vertragen, wenn du die neue Situation akzeptierst. Zwischen Lily und Severus hat es eine Entwicklung gegeben." James wurde schlagartig bleich, denn er ahnte, was sein Freund da möglichst kompliziert – er nannte das wohl diplomatisch – auszudrücken versuchte. 

„Seit dem Ball sind die beiden wohl mehr oder weniger offiziell ein Paar. – Nur wenn du einsiehst, daß du absolut keine Chance hast und nichts mehr gegen Severus unternimmst, wird sie die Freundschaft zu dir wieder aufbauen." Sirius sah James eindringlich in die blauen Augen, die merkwürdig glänzten, fast wie im Fieber. 

„Wirst du das hinkriegen? Wenn nicht, dann laß die ganze Versöhnungssache lieber ganz." James tastete hinter seinem Rücken nach einem Stuhl, den er glaubte, dort gesehen zu haben. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, setzte er sich hin. Er sah immer noch aus, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen und so fühlte er sich in dem Moment auch. 

„Das heißt dann wohl, ich hab sie endgültig und für immer verloren?" Sirius nickte. James schluckte schwer. 

„Aber... aber die beiden sind doch noch Kinder... wir sind alle noch Kinder. Das kann man jetzt noch gar nicht so genau sagen. Da kann noch so viel passieren, nichts steht fest..." James' Stimme war nicht mehr als ein einziges verzweifeltes Flehen und er suchte Bestätigung ins Sirius' Zügen, doch der Freund sah nicht so überzeugt davon aus. Sicher war auch Sirius bewußt, daß James wohl ein wahres Wort gesprochen hatte. Von einer Hexe und einem Zauberer, die beide noch nicht ganz dreizehn Jahre alt waren, konnte man beim besten Willen nicht sagen, daß sie erwachsen genug waren, um jetzt schon sicher sagen zu können, sie würden für immer zusammenbleiben, doch Sirius wußte darüber hinaus noch etwas anderes. Nämlich, daß sich in Hogwarts nicht nur die meisten Paare zusammen fanden, sondern, daß diese Paare auch meist zusammenblieben, um zu heiraten. - Und daß die Paare sich meist sehr jung fanden. 

Er versuchte, James möglichst warm anzulächeln, doch er wußte, er konnte seinem Freund nicht durch eine Lüge wieder Mut auf etwas machen, was womöglich nie eintreten würde. So gut das in dem Moment vielleicht gemeint war, es war grausam und würde wahrscheinlich für die Zukunft nur noch zu mehr Ärger, Streit und Haß führen. 

Es war besser, wenn James keinen Funken der Hoffnung auf Lily mehr hatte. Dann konnte eigentlich nur noch Gutes für ihn geschehen, schließlich konnte es nicht schlimmer werden. 

„James. Ich kann verstehen, wie du empfindest, aber weder du noch ich können daran etwas ändern und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß du das weißt." Er legte seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Sie bietet dir ihre Freundschaft. Hey, das ist mehr, als du noch vor einigen Wochen hoffen durftest. Nimm es an und warte ab, was die Zukunft bringt. – Vielleicht ist Lily ja gar nicht dein Schicksal. Es gibt noch so viele andere Hexen auf dieser Welt und vielleicht ist eine dabei, die so gut zu dir paßt, daß du dich fragen wirst, was du eigentlich von Lily Evans wolltest." James wischte sich verstohlen über die Augen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, daß er vor Sirius weinte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er es diesmal nicht zeigen. Der Tag hatte so gut begonnen, er war so glücklich gewesen, aber jetzt empfand er wieder nur Schmerz. Lily war für ihn ein Wechselbad aus Glück und Schmerz, aber er spürte irgendwie in diesem Moment nur zu deutlich, daß er es brauchte. Wenn er sich auch nur vorstellte, eines Tages ohne Lily sein zu müssen, sie nicht mehr fast täglich sehen zu können... lieber nahm er es in Kauf, daß es hin und wieder weh tat, sie zu sehen, statt den Schmerz ihrer dauerhaften Abwesenheit ertragen zu müssen. 

„Vielleicht hast du recht." Brachte er schließlich mit erstickter Stimme hervor und versuchte, ein Lächeln aufzusetzen. Es geriet reichlich schief und seine Mundwinkel zitterten ein wenig. 

„So lange ich die beiden nicht ständig zusammen sehen muß, kann ich das wohl ertragen." Zwar war Sirius sich nicht sicher, ob es sich auf Dauer vermeiden lassen würde, Severus und Lily zusammen zu sehen, aber immerhin, James zeigte sich einsichtiger, als er vermutet hätte.  


  
Mit dieser neuen Hiobsbotschaft war für James der Tag eigentlich gelaufen. Seine gute Laune war wie weggewischt, egal wie oft sich Lilys und sein Blick an diesem Tag auch noch trafen. Er hatte sich plötzlich wieder neue Hoffnung machen dürfen, hatte für wenige Stunde sogar wieder geglaubt, daß er doch eines Tages noch Severus ablösen würde und dann kam das... es war mehr, als er im Moment verkraften konnte. 

Nach der letzten Schulstunde für diesen Tag und einem sehr kurzen Abendessen, griff James sich seinen Besen und ging hinüber zum Quidditchfeld. Es war längst dunkel und eigentlich hätte er gar nicht mehr hier draußen sein dürfen, aber er spürte einen ungeheuren inneren Druck, den er irgendwie ablassen mußte. Und da er keine andere Möglichkeit dazu hatte, mußte er ein paar Runden auf seinem Besen drehen. 

Der Wind war schneidend kalt und schon nach wenigen Minuten spürte er stechende Kopfschmerzen und auch eine leichte Übelkeit, die von der Kälte hervorgerufen wurden. Doch er flog weiter, kämpfte gegen diesen neuen, viel erträglicheren Schmerz einfach an. Er war ein Nichts im Vergleich zu seinen seelischen Qualen. James spürte, wie ihm wieder Tränen über die Wangen liefen und er wußte im ersten Moment nicht, ob das vom Flugwind kam oder weil er schon wieder an Lily dachte und daran, daß sie jetzt endgültig zu Severus gehörte. 

„WARUM VERDAMMT??!!" schrie er in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel hinauf und stieg noch ein wenig höher, flog noch ein wenig schneller. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und langsam fühlte er, wie sich wieder etwas Ruhe in ihm ihren Weg durch den Sturm zu bahnen versuchte. Ruhe, Wärme und eine dumpfe Verzweiflung.  
James verstand. So sehr er dieses Verstehen auch haßte, er verstand endlich. Er wußte, was Lily für Severus empfand, auch wenn er es immer noch nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Wenn man ihr Severus nahm, würde sie den gleichen Schmerz und die gleiche Leere empfinden, die er jetzt in sich fühlte. Er durfte ihr Severus nicht nehmen, sondern mußte mit seiner Leere selbst fertig werden. Severus hatte ganz einfach gewonnen, ohne jemals wirklich gegen ihn angetreten zu sein. Nicht er und Severus hatten diese Sache entschieden, es war alleine Lily gewesen. 

Sie hatte den ersten Schritt auf Severus zu gemacht und sie war es auch gewesen, die die ganze Zeit über die Richtung angegeben hatte. Severus war der passive Teil dieses Prozesses gewesen und auch wenn James immer noch ein Gefühl des Hasses für Severus empfand, wurde ihm jetzt in diesem Moment der Ruhe und des Nachdenkens zum ersten Mal wirklich bewußt, daß er ihn dafür nicht verantwortlich machen konnte, Lily nicht bekommen zu haben. 

Sirius, der sich monatelang den Mund fusselig geredet hatte, um ihm das begreiflich zu machen. Lily, die ihm sogar die Freundschaft entzogen hatte. Das alles hatte ihm nicht helfen können, er hatte selbst darauf kommen müssen. 

Diese Klarheit brach genauso überwältigend und heftig über James herein, wie seine Emotionen, die sich nun langsam wieder beruhigten. James war sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Klarheit mochte. Es war soviel einfacher gewesen, den anderen die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben, daß es nicht geklappt hatte. Es war so viel einfacher gewesen, sich einzureden, daß man in Wahrheit doch eine sehr gute Chance hatte und man nur auf die Gelegenheit warten mußte. 

James wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Umhangs über die Augen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, er mußte jetzt endlich mit dieser Grübelei aufhören. Lily wollte mit ihm reden, also würde er es tun. Lily wollte Severus und nicht ihn, er würde es akzeptieren. 

Lily... James stutzte. Lily stand mitten auf dem Quidditchfeld und blickte zu ihm hinauf. Er schluckte und setzte zur Landung an. Sanft und leichtfüßig setzte er neben ihr auf dem Rasen auf und wandte dabei nicht eine Sekunde den Blick von ihr ab. 

„Machst du das öfter?" fragte Lily zaghaft. 

„Was meinst du?" fragte James zurück und stieg vom Besen. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinüber zur Tribüne und setzten sich. 

„Bei Dunkelheit halsbrecherische Flugmanöver über dem Quidditchfeld drehen und dir dabei deinen Kummer von der Seele schreien." James fühlte, daß sein Gesicht sehr heiß wurde, aber er hatte durch die Kälte vermutlich ohnehin feuerrote Wangen. 

„Nein, nur manchmal, wenn es unbedingt sein muß." Lily nickte und für einen Moment schwiegen beide. 

„Hör mal..." setzte Lily dann wieder zaghaft an und suchte gleichzeitig James Augen mit ihren. „Wenn das im Moment zu viel für dich ist, dann kann ich dir noch ein bißchen Zeit lassen." 

„Wie meinst du das?" James kam sich langsam wie ein Trottel vor. Warum konnte er ihr nicht sagen, was er dachte und fühlte, sondern gab einfach nur einsilbige Antworten wie ein kleiner Idiot? Er lächelte. Na, weil er einer war, was sonst? 

„Du brauchst mir nichts vorzuspielen. Ich weiß, daß du das da oben wegen mir gemacht hast. Sirius hat es dir erzählt und du kommst damit nicht zurecht, stimmt's?" James schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich mußte nur mit mir ins Reine kommen, das war alles." Lily scharte mit ihrem Fuß in dem feinen Sand herum, der am Fuß der Tribüne ausgestreut war, um eventuelle Stürze der Spieler ein wenig zu dämpfen. 

„Und du hast wirklich keine Probleme mehr mit Severus?" James hob leicht die Schultern und starrte auf seine Schuhe, die noch ziemlich verdreckt vom letzten Quidditchtraining waren, das bei vollem Regen stattgefunden hatte. 

„Versprechen kann ich es dir nicht hundertprozentig. Aber ich werde mir Mühe geben, das verspreche ich dir auf alle Fälle. Ich hoffe, daß dir das reicht?" Lily lächelte und sah James fast schon herzlich an. 

„Na ja, versuchen kann man es ja mal, nicht wahr?" Er versuchte, ihr Lächeln zu erwidern, hätte aber schwören können, daß es mindestens so schief war, wie das Lächeln von heute Mittag in der Bibliothek.  


  
Severus hatte den Vorfall am Ende der Weihnachtsferien in den Kerkern zwar nicht vergessen, sich aber keine weiteren Gedanken mehr darüber gemacht. Er hatte weder James noch seine Freunde noch einmal dort unten herumschleichen sehen und tat die Sache damit ab, daß sie vermutlich nur wieder irgendeine Dummheit geplant und dann im letzten Moment sein gelassen hatten. 

So war es schon Ende Februar geworden und an diesem Wochenende fand in Hogwarts eines der sechs jährlichen Quidditchspiele statt. 

Zwar interessierte die Partie Ravenclaw gegen Gryffindor Severus nicht sonderlich, aber Lily wollte gerne zu dem Spiel gehen und hatte ihn gebeten, sie zu begleiten. Also würde er es tun. Ihm war zwar immer noch nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken eine vorher nicht bestimmbare Zeit auf der Tribüne der Gryffindors zuzubringen, aber es war das erste Mal, daß Lily ihn gebeten hatte, ihn zu begleiten. Genaugenommen war es sogar das erste Mal, daß sie sich überhaupt ein Spiel der Gryffindors ansah. Natürlich wußte Severus, daß es nur daran lag, daß Lily und James sich ausgesprochen und versöhnt hatten, aber er empfand nicht die geringste Eifersucht, sondern sah die Sache sehr gelassen und ruhig. Er wußte, daß das absolut nichts zu bedeuten hatte und irgendwie war es ein schönes Gefühl, sich einer Sache mal so absolut sicher sein zu können. 

Da es auf den Ländereien immer noch sehr kalt war durch den eisigen Wind, der über die Hügel wehte, wickelte Severus sich seinen silber-grün gestreiften Schal um den Hals und griff nach seinen Handschuhen, die auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett lagen. Er verließ den Schlafsaal und ging durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, der leer war bis auf... 

„Wenn sie dich eines Tages fallen gelassen hat, wirst du ziemlich lange kriechen müssen, um das alles wieder gut zu machen, Severus." Severus hatte die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes schon fast erreicht und hielt inne. Er drehte sich zu Lucius um, der gelassen in einem Buch blätterte. 

„Wann wirst du mich endlich mit deinen weisen Ratschlägen und Voraussagen verschonen, Malfoy?" aus Severus' Stimme war ein gewisser gereizter Unterton herauszuhören. 

„An dem Tag, an dem du begreifst, daß ich es nur gut mit dir meine, mein Freund. Ich weiß, daß sie dich eines Tages stehen lassen wird, und wenn das passiert ist, wirst du verdammt dumm dastehen, das kannst du mir glauben. Das halbe Haus Slytherin hast du jetzt schon gegen dich und wenn du so weitermachst, sind es bald alle, die mit dir nichts mehr zu tun haben wollen!" Eine heiße Welle der Wut kochte in Severus auf, doch er unterdrückte die Gefühle so gut er konnte. Malfoy war es nicht wert, egal was, er war es nicht wert. 

„Wenn du aufhören würdest, sie alle gegen mich aufzubringen, wäre die Zahl derer, die mich für meine Gefühle mißachten, wesentlich geringer, Malfoy. Und das weißt du auch. Warum gibst du nicht einfach zu, daß du stolz und glücklich bist, daß ich tue, was ich tue. So mußt du dir wenigstens nicht irgendeinen unbescholtenen Gryffindor für deine Gemeinheiten aussuchen." Lucius lachte leise und sehr kalt. 

„Du hältst dich für so groß und gut, nur weil du deine Gefühle für einen Muggel in dir entdeckt hast... aber du würdest ihrer irgendwann überdrüssig werden, weil Muggel einfach langweilige Geschöpfe sind, ob nun Hexen oder nicht. – Es ist nur schade, daß du diesen Augenblick nie erleben und du mir deshalb nicht glauben wirst. Sie wird dir dein süßes kleines Herz vorher schon in tausend kleine Stücke brechen, als wäre es aus Glas und du wirst in genau dem Augenblick daran innerlich zu Grunde gehen." Ein kaltes Grinsen zog sich über Lucius' Gesicht und Severus konnte sich nicht helfen, er hatte das Gefühl, als wüßte Lucius mehr als er und war deshalb so unglaublich selbstzufrieden. 

„Du wirst eines Tages ein armer, alter, verbitterter Mann sein, Lucius. Kein Mensch wird freiwillig in deiner Nähe bleiben wollen und die, die dazu gezwungen werden, werden diese Stunden mit dir als die schlimmsten ihres Lebens bezeichnen. – Aber sage niemals, ich hätte dich nicht davor gewarnt." Das Grinsen auf Lucius' Gesicht versteifte sich ein wenig, doch er hielt es aufrecht. Nur nicht schon wieder eine Blöße gegenüber diesem unverschämten, dummen Bengel. 

Nachdem sich die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins geschlossen hatte, warf Lucius das Buch in seiner Hand mit einer solchen Wucht gegen das Mauerwerk über dem Kamin, daß sich sofort mehrere hundert lose Seiten im ganzen Raum verteilten.  


--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Author's Note**

Sorry, diesmal nur ein Kapitel und noch dazu ein ziemlich kurzes... Ich bin im Moment voll im Streß, was meinen Job angeht *nerv* und das läßt mir wenig Zeit, meine Story nochmal zu editieren und ggf. zu korrigieren. Ich sach's ja, reich geboren müßte man sein, dann müßte man sich mit so profanen Dingen wie Geldverdienen nicht rumärgern...

Ganz vielen lieben Dank an meine beiden Reviewer **Natascha **und **Leu de Nox**! Ich hoffe, die Geschichte wird euren Erwartungen auch weiterhin gerecht *g*. Falls es noch mehr Leser gibt, nur keine Scheu, ich beiße doch nicht (mehr) ^_~ Immer schön auf den Review-Button und mir die Meinung geigen....

Tja, das war es leider schon wieder. Aber diese Woche gibt es nochmal ein Update, hab ich mir ganz fest vorgenehmt ^_^

(dieses hier wäre schneller da gewesen, aber FF.net hatte offensichtlich ein Problem. Ich konnte nicht uploaden)


	10. Severus hört mit

**Kapitel 9:  
Severus hört mit**  


Lily wartete schon am Fuß der großen Treppe in der Eingangshalle auf ihn. Obwohl sie noch nicht einmal draußen waren, waren ihre Wangen schon vor Aufregung gerötet.

„Ich bin ja so gespannt, wie Quidditch ist. Immer schwärmen alle davon. Es muß ja absolut großartig sein." Severus hob leicht die Schultern.

„Na ja, es ist ein Sport. Spannend, unterhaltsam... Sport eben." Lily schob leicht die Unterlippe nach vorne.

„Mußt du mich denn wirklich so unsanft wieder von meiner Wolke runterholen?" Severus zuckte leicht zusammen und umfaßte ihre Hand in seiner sofort ein wenig fester.

„Bitte verzeih, das wollte ich nicht." Lily lachte und sah ihn an.

„Du brauchst nicht so erschrecken. Ich meine es doch nicht böse! Du hast ja recht und es ist gut, wenn du immer ehrlich sagst, was du denkst. – Na ja, manche Menschen finden es vielleicht nicht so toll, aber an sich ist es eine gute Sache und wenn man diese Eigenschaft hat, sollte man sie sich auch bewahren. – Selbst wenn dann hin und wieder eine Traumblase ein wenig schneller platzt, als nötig." Severus fühlte sich ein wenig überfordert. Er nahm stets alles, was Lily sagte und tat sehr ernst und jetzt verlangte sie scheinbar, daß er alles noch einmal abwägen sollte, um so zu sehen, was sie ernst meinte und was nicht. Wie sollte ihm das gelingen? Er wußte ja meistens nicht einmal, was seine Worte und Taten wirklich bedeuteten.

„Ich hab dir damit ein Problem gemacht oder?" fragte Lily, nachdem Severus den Rest des Weges zum Quidditchfeld geschwiegen hatte. Er sah sie an und ein wenig konnte man die Verwirrung in seinen Augen noch erkennen.

„Ich lerne noch, Lily. Ich glaube, ich brauche etwas mehr Zeit als normale Jungs." Er lächelte verlegen und Lily verstand.

Die Tribüne der Gryffindors war schon ziemlich dicht besetzt, doch sie fanden noch zwei relativ gute Plätze etwa in der Mitte. Severus wußte, daß es nicht die besten Sitze waren, aber man würde auch von hier aus noch genug sehen können.

Lily wurde von Minute zu Minute aufgeregter und zappelte auf ihrem Platz herum, wie ein kleines Kind. Und ab dem Moment, als die Spieler auf das Feld flogen, war sie wie in einer anderen Welt. Wie hypnotisiert folgte ihr Blick so schnell sie konnte dem Quaffel, sie verbarg das Gesicht in ihren Händen, wenn einer der Gryffindors nur haarscharf von einem Klatscher verfehlt wurde und hielt während der ganzen Zeit noch dazu Ausschau nach dem winzigen Schnatz.

Severus verfolgte das Spiel mäßig interessiert. Er war immer noch zu sehr mit der Sache von vorhin beschäftigt und ja ohnehin nicht so besonders heiß auf dieses Spiel gewesen. So wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit nur zu leicht auf ein Gespräch gelenkt, daß Severus zwischen dem Jubel und dem anderen Lärm der Zuschauer aufschnappte.

„Warum nicht, Sirius? Was hast du eigentlich immer an mir auszusetzen?" hörte er die quiekende Stimme von Peter Pettigrew, dem kleinen dicklichen Gryffindor, der wie ein Rattenschwanz immer an Potter, Lupin und Black hing. Ein deutlich verächtlicher Ausdruck huschte über Severus' Gesicht.

„Weil du dafür noch nicht weit genug bist, Peter!" entgegnete die ungeduldige Stimme Sirius'. Severus wurde hellhörig. Sirius Black und ungeduldig? Selbst wenn es hier um Peter Pettigrew ging, das war eine interessante Tatsache.

„Ach, aber James ist weit genug, ja? Du bist auch weit genug. Nur ich, ich darf es nicht ausprobieren." Wenn Peter versuchte, die Stimme zu heben, klang sie wie das aufgeregte Quieken einer Ratte.

„Darf ich dich vielleicht daran erinnern, was das letzte Mal geschehen ist, als du dachtest, weit genug zu sein? Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, hättest du es nicht einmal geschafft, deinen Rattenschwanz alleine weg zu zaubern." Severus hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Rattenschwanz? Was hatten diese Dummköpfe nur wieder vor?

„Du willst mir diese kleine Sache noch ewig vorhalten oder?" entgegnete Peter jetzt schon sehr gereizt.

„Eine kleine Sache war das also für dich? Du hast Nerven, Junge! – Aber gut, mach was du willst. Du kannst dich von mir aus gerne nachher verwandeln, wenn wir wieder im Schloß sind. Aber wenn es schief geht, dann will ich dich nicht in meiner Nähe sehen. Dann regelst du das selbst. Du erklärst Madam Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall selbst, was passiert ist!" Dann herrschte hinter ihm Schweigen.

Sirius' letzte Worte hatten Severus schon einmal in der Hinsicht die Augen geöffnet, was Peter gemeint hatte. Die vier versuchten, auf eigene Faust Animagi zu werden. Severus mußte Grinsen. Potter, Lupin und Black, ja da konnte er sich das vorstellen, die drei waren begabt genug. Aber Peter Pettigrew? Die Vorstellung war ein einziger Witz, nie im Leben würde dieser Junge es schaffen, sich in ein vernünftiges Tier zu verwandeln... obwohl, so wie Severus es verstanden hatte, verwandelte er sich in eine Ratte. Das war ein durchaus passendes Tier und paßte zu Peters Talent.

„Hört auf, euch zu streiten! Ständig dieser Ärger. Neulich im Kerker hättet ihr uns auch fast verraten, mit eurem Lärm. So kriegen wir die verfluchte Karte ja nie fertig." Schaltete sich jetzt auch Remus ein. Severus spitzte erneut die Ohren. Der Kerker. Sie waren also dort unten gewesen, weil sie eine Karte anfertigten, wie er vermutet hatte... wozu sollte das gut sein?

„Ach, ihr übertreibt da. Vor allem James. Woher wollte er den bitteschön wissen, daß ich wirklich über die Wand gekratzt habe, die zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gehört?"

„Weil James und ich wissen, wo der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum ist!" herrschte Sirius ihn so leise wie möglich an, doch Severus verstand auch diese Worte klar und deutlich. Sie beunruhigten ihn doch ein wenig. Woher wußten sie, wo der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins war? Gut, daß er im Kerker war, wußten natürlich alle, aber der genaue Standpunkt... schließlich hatte James Potter recht gehabt, Peter hatte über genau diese Wand gekratzt.

Die Schüler von Hogwarts wußten lediglich, wo sich der geheime Eingang ihres eigenen Gemeinschaftsraumes befand und keiner verriet es einem Mitglied eines anderen Hauses. Es gab gar keine Möglichkeit, daß James und Sirius es von irgendwem erfahren hatten. Sie mußten es per Zufall gesehen haben, aber auch das war praktisch unmöglich, denn in den Teil des Kerkers, in dem der Eingang lag, kam eigentlich niemals jemand per Zufall...

Das alles war sehr suspekt und Severus beschloß, die Sache irgendwie im Auge zu behalten.

„Gryffindor hat den Schnatz!" rief Lily aufgeregt neben ihm und lenkte Severus' Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Quidditchspiel, das soeben beendet worden war. Der Sucher der Gryffindors hielt den kleinen Goldenen Schnatz triumphierend in der Hand und flog einige Siegerrunden über das Feld, während die Menge unter ihm jubelte. James drehte einen Looping und schüttelte ebenfalls triumphierend die Faust.

Er suchte Lily und fand sie schließlich mitten unter den anderen Gryffindors. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und auch, wenn Lily es wahrscheinlich aus der Entfernung nicht sehen konnte, setzte James ein Lächeln auf, um seinen Unmut über ihren Sitznachbarn zu überspielen.  


  
Severus kaute gedankenverloren auf seinem Bleistift herum. Das Gespräch zwischen Sirius, Remus und Peter ging ihm schon seit Tagen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Eigentlich waren die Aussagen der drei schon so eindeutig gewesen, daß er sich immerhin auf einiges einen Reim machen konnte.

Die vier Jungs versuchten offensichtlich, sich selbst zu Animagi auszubilden, obwohl das nicht nur strengstens verboten, sondern auch höchst gefährlich war. Nicht daß Severus irgend etwas in der Art wie Angst um die vier fühlte. Im Prinzip war es ihm egal. Was ihm aber wirklich Sorgen bereitete waren die Beweggründe. Warum nahmen die vier solche Strapazen auf sich? Severus wußte, ein Animagi zu werden war mit das schwierigste, was man als Zauberer zum Ziel haben konnte. Es war eine Schinderei und höchste Gefahr für das eigene Leben noch dazu, denn man konnte schließlich unendlich viele Dinge falsch machen...

Und warum schlichen sie ständig durch das Schloß und durchsuchten jeden Winkel? Severus zog die Stirn kraus. Das war alles mehr als verdächtig und besorgniserregend. Und was ihm fast noch weniger gefiel, er konnte niemandem von der Sache erzählen. Wenn er zu Dumbledore oder McGonagall ging, würde Lily fürchterlich sauer auf ihn sein und das wollte er nicht.

Es war wohl doch eher von Nachteil, daß Lily sich wieder mit den vier Gryffindors versöhnt hatte. Wer wußte schon so genau, gegen wen die Pläne der Jungs wirklich gingen... Severus seufzte. Im Prinzip waren ihm die Hände gebunden. Er konnte nichts weiter tun, als die vier weiter unauffällig zu beobachten. Wenn es wirklich hart auf hart kommen würde, war immer noch Zeit, sich seine Prinzipien ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und vielleicht doch etwas zu unternehmen.  


  
James hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und tippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Steinboden des Schlafsaales. Peter sah ihn bittend und ängstlich zugleich an, denn er hatte schon bemerkt, daß sein Freund noch mehr als nicht begeistert war.

„Peter, das ist eine absolut schwachsinnige Idee! Du wirst das auf keinen Fall probieren."

„Aber..." setzte Peter an, doch James schnitt ihm mit einem äußerst gereizten Blick das Wort ab.

„Nein! Ich habe keine Lust, dich als was auch immer bei Madam Pomfrey abliefern zu müssen. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du auf eine solche Idee kommst. Du bist noch Meilen davon entfernt, es an dir selbst zu testen! Himmel, nicht einmal Sirius ist so weit und er ist mit Abstand der beste von uns dreien." Peter zog den Kopf ein, doch wenn James ihm in diesem Moment in die Augen gesehen hätte, dann hätte er bemerkt, daß der Junge einen Blick aufgesetzt hatte, der einem das Fürchten lehrte.

Peter ballte die Hand zur Faust und zählte innerlich langsam bis zehn. James und Sirius konnten ihm erzählen, was sie wollten, sie hatten garantiert schon heimlich versucht, sich zu verwandeln. Sie schlossen ihn doch ständig überall aus und nahmen ihn nur mit in ihre Pläne auf, wenn sie ihren großzügigen Tag hatten. Seit über acht Monaten übten sie jetzt schon, bald war ihr zweites Schuljahr in Hogwarts vorbei, er glaubte einfach nicht, daß James und Sirius sich noch nicht verwandeln konnten.

Ein Problem mit Peter Pettigrew - sah man mal davon ab, daß er eigentlich einfach nur ein mittelmäßiger Zauberer war - war seine Unwissenheit, wenn es um Magie ging. Obwohl die Pettigrews schon seit Generationen Magier waren, war Peter eine absolute Niete, wenn es darum ging, die Dinge einzuschätzen. Er begriff einfach nicht, daß die Fähigkeit, die sie drei erlernen wollten, ohne Anleitung eines erfahrenen Animagus eigentlich nicht zu bewältigen war. Es hatte schließlich seine Gründe, daß es im Moment lediglich zwei eingetragene Animagi gab. Sirius und James, die mit zu den besten und klügsten Schülern des Jahrganges gehörten, wußten das und sie wußten auch, daß sie beide noch sehr weit davon entfernt waren, den Zauber an sich selbst auszuprobieren.

Sirius stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus auf das Schloßgelände, das langsam in ein rotes Licht getaucht wurde. Die Berge leuchteten golden. Sirius seufzte kaum hörbar. Peter würde Ärger geben, früher oder später. Peter hatte so viel Rückrat wie eine Qualle und wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann wäre Peter längst nicht mehr Teil der Gruppe. Doch James mit seiner verfluchten Nachgiebigkeit akzeptierte ihn und schien ihn manchmal sogar zu mögen. Für Sirius war Peter von Anfang an jemand gewesen, der sein Fähnchen immer nach dem Wind hing, jemand, der es eigentlich nicht wert war, daß man mit ihm befreundet war.

Wäre da nicht die für ihn suspekte Entscheidung des sprechenden Hutes gewesen, Peter Pettigrew nach Gryffindor zu schicken, Sirius hätte sicherlich längst ein ernstes Gespräch über ihn mit James geführt.

Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum seine Menschenkenntnis ausgerechnet bei Peter scheinbar versagte, denn der Hut hatte sich bekanntlich noch nie geirrt und egal, was sein Bauchgefühl ihm über Peter sagte, wenn der Hut sagte, er sei ein Gryffindor, dann mußte er die gleichen guten Eigenschaften haben, wie sie alle auch.

„Ich schätze mal, es wird noch mindestens ein Jahr dauern, bis wir überhaupt daran denken können, einen Selbstversuch durchzuführen." Setzte er schließlich nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit nach.

„Wir haben gesehen, was dabei herauskommt, wenn man es zu früh versucht. Gerade du solltest dich daran gut erinnern, Peter. Ich habe es dir schon beim letzten Spiel gesagt, du bist noch nicht so weit, genau wie wir.

Selbst Zauberer, die einen Lehrer hatten, sollen über ein Jahr gebraucht haben, um ein Animagus zu werden. Wenn man es ohne Hilfe und nur mit Büchern versucht, dann dauert es natürlich um so länger. Also reiß dich bitte noch ein Weilchen zusammen, Peter." Sirius versuchte ein Lächeln und sah Peter in die wäßrigen Augen.

„Du hast doch nicht etwas Angst, wir würden es ohne dich versuchen oder?" Peter kniff die Lippen zusammen und schwieg. Er fühlte sich ertappt, wollte das aber nicht zeigen. Sirius bemerkte diese Reaktion natürlich und legte Peter die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir sind Freunde, Peter. Und weißt du, was eine wahre Freundschaft auszeichnet? Wir würden nie etwas mit dir gemeinsam anfangen und dich dann einfach unterwegs zurücklassen, weil du langsamer bist als wir. Wir werden alle drei gemeinsam diese Hürde bewältigen, als Team. Mach dir also keine Sorgen, früher oder später werden wir zusammen mit Remus durch die Nacht streifen." Peter nickte, doch so wirklich überzeugt war er noch nicht. James, Sirius und Remus wären schließlich längst nicht mehr die ersten gewesen, die ihn einfach fallen gelassen hätten, weil er nicht mithalten konnte. Immerzu war es ihm so gegangen, daß man ihm erst etwas von Freundschaft erzählt hatte und kaum hatten die „Freunde" bemerkt, daß er nicht so stark, schnell oder klug wie sie war, hatte er wieder allein da gestanden.

Peter kannte es nicht anders und selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es schon zu spät, die Rücksichtslosigkeit, die er dadurch gelernt hatte, einfach so wieder abzulegen. Er wurde das Mißtrauen nicht los, egal was James und Sirius auch sagten.  


  
** Am Hogwarts-Express, zwei Monate später...**  
  
Severus hob Lilys Koffer in den Zug, der schnaubend und dampfend im Bahnhof von Hogwarts stand, bereit für die lange Fahrt quer durch das Land zurück nach London. Wieder war ein Schuljahr vorbei und wieder fühlte Severus diesen tiefen Schmerz, die große Wehmütigkeit wie beim letzten Mal. Wieder lagen schrecklich lange, einsame zwei Monate vor ihm.

So schön all die Dinge und Gefühle auch waren, die Lily ihm in den letzten beiden Jahren offenbart hatte, sie hatten doch einen Nachteil, den er inzwischen nur zu gut kannte. Gefühle, egal ob positiver oder negativer Natur, schmerzten früher oder später.

Auch Lily sah eher unglücklich aus, als sie Severus in den Zug folgte. Gemeinsam suchten sie sich ein Abteil, in der Hoffnung, daß sie auch diesmal wieder das Glück haben würden, während der Fahrt alleine zu sein. Severus setzte sich und Lily nahm den Platz gleich neben ihm.

Der Zug fuhr schon langsam aus dem Bahnhof heraus, als Lily das erste Mal sprach.

„Wir werden uns wohl auch dieses Jahr nicht sehen oder?" Severus strich ihr sanft eine lange rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Seine Hände waren ungewöhnlich kalt.

„Nein, wohl eher nicht. - Aber dieses Jahr werde ich es schaffen, daß wir zusammen in die Winkelgasse können. Irgendwie wird das schon klappen." Er drückte ihr einen kleinen Kuß auf die Schläfe und Lily lächelte endlich wieder, nachdem sie schon den ganzen Vormittag wie ein Trauerkloß durch die Gegend gelaufen war.

„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon erzählt, daß Petunia in so ein merkwürdiges Camp fahren wird? Ich bin sie fast die ganzen Ferien über los!" Severus hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„Nein, das wußte ich noch nicht. - Aber das ist doch sehr schön für dich, dann hast du wenigstens in diesem Jahr deinen Frieden zu Hause." Lily kuschelte sich enger an Severus.

„Es wäre nur noch schöner, wenn du für ein paar Tage zu uns kommen könntest. Ich würde dir so gerne mal die Welt der Muggel richtig zeigen. Ich wette, du weißt gar nicht, was da wirklich abgeht." Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das weiß ich wirklich nicht. - Ich hätte wirklich gerne im nächsten Jahr Muggelkunde belegt, aber mein Vater würde mich vermutlich steinigen, wenn er das herausfindet. - Eines Tages wirst du mir das alles zeigen können. Das ist alles nur eine Frage der Zeit."

Lily und Severus schwiegen fast die ganze Fahrt über. Es gab nichts, was sie sich sagen konnten oder sagen mußten. Sie verstanden sich ohne Worte.

Die Landschaft veränderte sich von Stunde zu Stunde immer mehr und bald schon waren sie nicht mehr weit von London entfernt. Severus löste sich langsam von Lily und stand auf, um sich umzuziehen.

Lily hatte bisher nie gefragt, warum er eigentlich die Schule in der Schuluniform verließ - was nicht Vorschrift war - sie aber vor seiner Ankunft in London dann doch noch ablegte - was auch nicht Vorschrift war. Es schien eine Art Ritual für ihn zu sein. Eine endgültige Loslösung von der glücklichen Zeit des Jahres. Wie gerne hätte Lily ihm diese zwei Monate irgendwie erleichtert, aber sie konnte nichts tun. Sie konnte nicht einfach bei den Snapes auftauchen und Severus von dort fortholen oder dort bleiben. Für diese zwei Monate galt also, durchhalten und die Zähne zusammen beißen.

„Wann wird das endlich anders sein, Severus? Erst, wenn wir beide Hogwarts verlassen und unser Leben neu beginnen?" fragte sie traurig. Severus hob ebenso beklommen die Schultern.

„Vermutlich ja. Es tut mir so leid, Lily, aber ich weiß auch nicht, was ich da noch tun kann. Mein Vater ist ein verbohrter Sturkopf, daran werde ich sicher nichts ändern. Ich kann nichts weiter tun, als dich geheim zu halten und so vor ihm zu schützen. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das." Lily lächelte, als er sich wieder neben sie setzte.

„Natürlich verstehe ich das. Du warst schließlich immer ehrlich und hast mir alles erklärt. - Eines Tages wird alles anders sein. Besser. Ich weiß es. Eines Tages werden wir vielleicht sogar zu deinen Eltern gehen können wie zu meinen. Und sie werden sich freuen, daß wir da sind. Und vielleicht... ja vielleicht werden sie mich sogar eines Tages mögen und all ihre dummen Vorurteile über Bord werfen. Eines Tages..." Es klang wie ein Märchen, das wußte nicht nur Severus. Aber er war sich ganz sicher, daß es auch auf jeden Fall immer nur ein Märchen sein würde. Seine Eltern und vernünftig werden. Allein die Vorstellung war fantastisch, unreal. Trotzdem wollte er Lily diese Illusion nicht nehmen. Nicht zum ersten Mal hatte er das Gefühl, daß sie sich an solchen Illusionen festhielt und sie brauchte, um weitermachen zu können wie bisher.

Severus machte sich nichts vor. Er hatte Lily für sich gewinnen können, aber ihm war klar, daß er sie genauso schnell auch wieder verlieren konnte, wenn seine Eltern ihm irgendwie in die Quere kämen. Darum durften sie nie von ihr erfahren, durften auf keinen Fall wissen, daß Lily ein Kind von Muggeleltern war. Darum mußte er um jeden Preis Lucius Malfoy den Mund stopfen. Lucius war die größte Gefahrenquelle in dieser Sache, denn Severus war klar, wenn er seine Macht über ihn verlor, würde Lucius sofort zu seinen Eltern rennen und dann war alles vorbei.

Aber so lange Lucius noch Schüler in Hogwarts war, hatte Severus ihn unter Kontrolle. Das waren immerhin noch zwei Jahre, bis dahin würde ihm schon noch etwas einfallen, wie er auch die letzten drei Jahre über die Runden kam...

Severus fühlte, daß er von Tag zu Tag stärker wurde und daß es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er seinem Vater die Stirn bieten würde. Das würde der Tag sein, an dem seine Liebe zu Lily endlich offiziell bekannt werden würde... Ein Tag, von dem er jetzt schon träumte.

„Wir sind gleich da." Riß Lily Severus aus seinen Gedanken. Tatsächlich fuhren sie schon durch die ersten Vororte von London.

„Es ist wohl Zeit für den Abschied, nicht wahr?" setzte sie - jetzt fast den Tränen nah - nach und Severus nickte. Er schloß sie fest in seine Arme und streichelte ihr über den Rücken, in der Hoffnung, sie ein wenig beruhigen zu können. Er wollte sie auf keinen Fall weinen sehen.

„Es sind nur zwei Monate. Das klingt unheimlich viel, aber wenn wir beide erst mal mit den Bergen von Arbeit angefangen haben, die wir mit in die Ferien genommen haben, wird die Zeit wie im Fluge vergehen, glaub mir. Und dann sehen wir uns auch schon bald wieder. Spätestens in der letzten Ferienwoche in der Winkelgasse." Er wußte, daß er sehr schnell sprach und so wenig überzeugend klang, aber er hatte seine eigenen Empfindungen längst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und hatte so seine Schwierigkeiten, Lily Zuversicht und Trost zu spenden. Es war alles verdammt schwierig, wenn man nicht mehr vollkommen Herr der Lage war. Noch so ein Nachteil von Gefühlen, man verlor so leicht die Kontrolle.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so." antwortete Lily mit tränenerstickter Stimme, doch sie wischte sie fort. Sie wollte nicht weinen. Sie war kein kleines Kind mehr und dies war nur ein Abschied für zwei Monate. So sehr es auch weh tat, das war kein Grund zum Heulen. Severus legte ihr seine immer noch kalten Hände auf die Wangen und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Es wird schneller vorbei sein, als wir glauben. Wir müssen uns einfach nur auf die zehn Monate danach freuen, wenn wir wieder die ganze Zeit zusammen sein können. Das hilft über jede Zeit hinweg, die wir getrennt sind." Er drückte ihr einen sanften Kuß auf die Lippen und stürzte dann mehr oder weniger aus dem Abteil, seinen schweren Koffer hinter sich herziehend.

Lily war vollkommen perplex. Waren das Tränen in seinen Augen gewesen?  


  
Lily verließ als eine der letzten den Zug. Bevor sie auf die Tür zutrat, atmete sie tief durch und setzte ein Lächeln auf, in der Hoffnung, daß niemand bemerken würde, daß es kein ehrliches Lächeln war. Severus und seine Familie waren schon vom Bahnsteig verschwunden. Lily hatte sie vom Abteilfenster aus gesehen.

Mit ihrem falschen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht sprang sie auf den Bahnsteig und flog im nächsten Moment ihrem Vater in die Arme, der sie durch die Luft wirbelte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Hier wie versprochen noch ein weiteres Kapitel für diese Woche. Ist wieder nicht viel länger, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem. Ich bin jetzt erstmal bis nach Ostern weg, aber danach gibt es so schnell wie möglich wieder Nachschub!

Ihr könntet euch ja die Zeit z.B. mit Reviewen vertreiben ^_~

So, und jetzt muß ich schnell losdüsen und für meine Mama ein Geburtstagsgeschenk kaufen. Bei all dem Streß auf der Arbeit hab ich total vergessen, daß ihr Geburtstag ja schon nächste Woche ist und ich nur noch heute die Gelegenheit hab, was zu kaufen... sowas fällt einem um 18:00 abends ein... grandios!

Na ja, drückt mir die Daumen, daß ich was finde *lach*

Bye, bis übernächste Woche

SR


	11. Ferien mit James

**Author's Note:**

Tata, ich bin wieder da und melde mich gleich mit Kapitel 10 zurück. Die erste Hälfte meines Urlaubs war leider wenig erholsam, weil ich natürlich prompt mit einem steifen Genick und Halsschmerzen gesegnet wurde, aber gut, wie würde mein Kollege sagen? Kost ja nix *g* Ich hab ja noch ne Woche...

Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Ich hab mich sehr gefreut! Ein paar Worte dazu noch:

**@ Leu de Nox: **den Bogen zu kriegen, damit Sirius das tut war schwierig und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich glaubhaft geworden ist... die Story hat sich an der Stelle leider mal wieder sehr verselbstständigt, eigentlich sollte Sirius gar nicht so ein "Severus-Versteher" werden *lol*  
Was die Sache mit dem Charakter angeht... ich würde sagen, das ist jahrelange Übung, mehr nicht. Ich hab neulich mal wieder mein Erstlingswerk ausgegraben (es wird dieses Jahr 8 Jahre alt *g*), es war grauenhaft ;o) Ich schreibe schon sehr lange und irgendwann klappt das dann, obwohl es anfangs nicht hinhauen wollte (sprich: Bleib dran, du kannst das auch *g*)  
Das Geburtstagsgeschenk *Augen verdreh*. In der allerletzten Minute. Als ich in Wiesbaden war, hatte der Laden noch genau 15 Minuten auf, aber ich hab's noch hingekriegt *stolz*. Und es hat ihr sogar gefallen... nächstes Jahr arbeite ich weniger und denke mehr ^_~

**@ Shelley: **Erwischt! *g* Im Forum, in dem diese Geschichte während des Schreibens gepostet wurde, hab ich drauf hingewiesen, daß die Charaktere nicht wirklich dem Alter entsprechen, hier hab ich es wohl vergessen... na ja *am Kopf kratz*, ich werd halt alt *gg*  
Das kam daher, daß ich die Zeit brauchte. Die Story war ursprünglich ganz anders geplant, als sie letztendlich dann geschrieben wurde. Eigentlich hatte ich die vollen sieben Jahre komplett verplant und deshalb mußten die ganzen Charaktere schon mit 11-14 so altklug sein, daß man sie am liebsten an die Wand klatschen wollte *lach*, später hat sich dann rausgestellt, daß ich es nicht ganz so eng hätte stecken müssen, aber da war es schon passiert ^_~  
Wahrscheinlich hätte ich das mit dem "kindlicher" auch noch hingekriegt (hab genug Anschauungsmaterial in der Familie in dem Alter *gg*), aber irgendwie wollte ich das dann auch wieder net... na ja, komplett verwirrte Sache halt *g*

**@ Chino: **Genau, James = BUH! *lol* Ich werde jede Woche mindestens ein Kapitel posten. Ich wollte es so timen, daß ich die Fortsetzung von dieser Geschichte etwa dann fertig hab, wenn der Giftmischer komplett gepostet ist, damit es nahtlos weitergeht... immer mal reingucken *g*

So, so viel wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht labern... na ja, wieder passiert. Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 10, es ist diesmal auch nicht so kurz wie die letzten beiden!

**Kapitel 10:  
Ferien mit James**

**Im Haus der Evans, Ende Juli...**  
  
Lily saß im Garten ihres Elternhauses und starrte gedankenverloren ins Leere. Die Hitze flimmerte über dem Rasen und sogar die Vögel zwitscherten nicht mehr, sondern hatten sich vermutlich irgendwohin verzogen, wo es ein wenig kühl war. 

Vor Lily lagen ihre Hausaufgaben für Kräuterkunde und Verwandlungen ausgebreitet. Lily mußte als Vorbereitung auf das dritte Schuljahr ein Buch über Animagi lesen und dann einen Aufsatz darüber schreiben, warum diese Zauberei so gefährlich war und ob die harten Vorschriften Sinn machten oder nicht. 

Doch Lily konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ständig ab, mal in ganz unbekannte Richtungen und mal direkt in Richtung Severus. Die ersten vier Wochen ohne ihn waren mehr gekrochen wie eine Schildkröte, anstatt zu verfliegen und Lily fürchtete, daß die letzten drei Wochen, bevor sie sich in London treffen wollten, ähnlich verlaufen würden. Wenn es überhaupt zu dem Treffen in London kam. Noch hatte Severus es ihr nicht versprechen können und so langsam glaubte Lily nicht mehr wirklich, daß das noch klappen konnte. 

„Lily, mein Schatz, mach mal eine Pause. Ich hab dir eine Limonade gemacht." Lily blickte auf und sah ihre Mutter lächelnd an. Jane Evans strahlte ihre Tochter an wie der Sonnenschein in Person und sofort durchströmte Lily das warme Gefühl der tiefen Liebe, die sie für ihre Eltern empfand. Sie war stolz auf ihre Eltern und wenn sie die beiden ansah und dann daran dachte, daß Leute wie die Snapes sie für minderwertig hielten... Lily wischte den Gedanken ärgerlich fort. Sie waren einfach dumm, diese alten verbohrten Zauberer. Sie hatten keine Ahnung und wahrscheinlich nur Angst. Darum redeten sie solch ein dummes Zeug vor sich hin. 

Ihre Eltern waren sogar mehr wert als diese Zauberer, denn sie hatten Courage und waren so über die Maßen stolz auf ihre Tochter, die doch so anders war als alle anderen. So manche Eltern hätten wohl eher Angst vor solch einem Kind gehabt. Ihre Eltern aber liebten sie und das war doch einiges mehr als Severus' Eltern fertig brachten. 

„Danke, Mum, du bist die beste." Mrs. Evans streichelte ihrer Tochter über das feuerrote Haar und beugte sich ein wenig vor, um einen Blick auf die Texte zu werfen, die vor ihr lagen. Lily nahm einen Schluck von der kühlen Limonade und sah ihrer Mutter lächelnd zu. 

„Das sieht alles so kompliziert aus. Worum geht es da?" fragte sie schließlich. Lily tippte auf ihr Kräuterkundebuch. 

„Das hier ist ein Buch über magische Pflanzen und Heilkräuter, welche Pflanze was kann und wie man sie züchtet und pflegt. - Und das hier ist ein Buch über die schwierige Kunst der Animagie. Das bedeutet, daß ein Zauberer sich in ein Tier seiner Wahl verwandeln kann. Ein wirklich gefährlicher und komplizierter Zauber." Mrs. Evans sah ein wenig geschockt aus. 

„Das bringen sie euch aber nicht bei in der Schule oder?!" Lily schüttelte lachend den Kopf. 

„Nein, nicht wie man es anstellt. Es ist strengstens verboten, diesen Zauber in der Schule durchzuführen. Sie erzählen uns nur das ganze Drumherum. Wer ein Animagus werden will, lernt das nach der Schule in einer speziellen Ausbildung." Mrs. Evans atmete sichtlich erleichtert auf. 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mum, mir kann in Hogwarts gar nichts passieren. Die Lehrer dort haben alles unter Kontrolle und würden uns auch nie etwas beibringen, was uns in ernsthafte Gefahr bringt." 

„Ich mache mir manchmal eben Sorgen, Lilyschatz. Ich weiß, daß du dich dort sehr wohl fühlst, deine Freunde auch in Hogwarts sind und nicht mehr hier wie früher, aber manchmal ist es für mich doch schwer, daß ich nicht alles nachvollziehen kann, was in dieser neuen Welt um dich herum so alles passiert. - Nimm es deiner alten Mutter nicht übel, wenn sie manchmal etwas überängstlich ist." Lily nahm ihre Mutter in den Arm und drückte sie so fest an sich, wie sie konnte. Manchmal hatte auch sie das Gefühl, daß sie sich langsam von allem entfernte, vor allem von ihrer Familie. Aber das war ein Prozeß, den sie nur schwer aufhalten konnte. Sie wurde erwachsen und sie tat das noch dazu in einer Welt die so anders war, daß es gar nicht mehr extremer ging. Lily hatte nicht zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, daß es bald soweit sein würde und nichts mehr so war wie früher, als sie noch ein ganz kleines Mädchen gewesen war und manchmal weinend vom Spielen nach Hause kam, weil sie sich die Knie aufgeschlagen hatte. 

Bald schon würde das alles so weit in der Vergangenheit liegen, daß sich langsam schon ein Schleier darüber legte. Eine Menge Erinnerungen, nicht mehr. 

„Ich liebe dich, Mum, und ich weiß, daß du es nur gut meinst." Sagte Lily und sie meinte es auch so. All ihre Sorgen und Ängste, das waren Dinge, von denen ihre Mutter nichts wissen mußte. Sie konnte ihr dabei nicht helfen und würde sich nur unnötige Sorgen machen. Das wollte Lily von ihrer Mutter fernhalten. So weit wie eben möglich.  
Persephone flog mit einem krächzenden Ton in den Garten der Evans und landete direkt vor Lily mit einem Brief für sie. 

Lily nahm ihn ihr ein wenig überrascht ab. Severus hatte ihr erst vor zwei Tagen geschrieben und da sein Vater immer noch mißtrauisch schien, hatten sie ihren Briefverkehr auf einen pro Woche reduziert. Von ihm konnte dieser Brief also nicht sein. Sie nahm Persephone den Brief ab und kraulte sie zärtlich. Als die Eule ihre Flügel erneut spreizte und vom Tisch abhob, um hinauf in Lilys Zimmer zu fliegen, wo ihr Käfig mit frischem Wasser und Futter auf sie wartete, wandte Lily ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Brief zu. 

„Er ist von James!" rief sie überrascht und öffnete den Umschlag. Lilys Mutter wußte, daß James Potter einer von Lilys Schulfreunden war, doch bisher hatte ihr nur dieser Severus Snape geschrieben, darum war auch sie etwas überrascht. Lily überflog die Zeilen und lächelte. 

„Er fragt mich, ob ich ihn eventuell für ein paar Tage besuchen möchte. Seine Eltern haben mich eingeladen, weil sie mich endlich mal kennen lernen wollen. 

Wahrscheinlich hat er ihnen den ganzen Tag damit in den Ohren gelegen, der Blödmann. Mum, darf ich hin?" Sie sah ihre Mutter bittend an. Diese schien nicht so ganz überzeugt, nickte dann aber. 

„Na gut, von mir aus ja, aber ich muß erst mit deinem Dad drüber reden. Und ich möchte, daß der Junge wenigstens ein paar Tage auch zu uns kommt." Lily freute sich sehr. Zwar wäre sie noch wesentlich glücklicher gewesen, wenn sie diesen Brief von Severus und nicht von James bekommen hätte, aber auch ein Besuch bei James war eine sehr willkommene Abwechslung, zu der sie nicht nein sagte. 

  
_

Lieber Severus,  
  
stell dir vor, James hat mich für ein paar Tage zu sich nach Hause eingeladen. Seine Familie möchte mich kennen lernen.   
Mum und Dad haben ja gesagt, ich werde also übermorgen nach London fahren. Wußtest du, daß James mit seiner Familie   
mitten in London wohnt? Sie müssen wohl sehr reich sein. Ich bin sehr gespannt darauf, wie Zaubererfamilien so leben. Ich hab   
das ja noch nie gesehen.  
  
Ich hoffe, du bist nicht traurig darüber, daß nicht deine Familie die erste Zaubererfamilie war, die ich kennenlernen durfte.  
Ich hab dich sehr lieb und vermisse dich!  
  
Lilly

_

  
Severus überflog die Zeilen ein zweites Mal und widerstand nur knapp dem Drang, den Bogen Pergament in kleine Fetzen zu reißen 

Ausgerechnet James Potter. Es überraschte ihn durchaus nicht, aber in der letzten Zeit verfluchte er es von Tag zu Tag mehr, daß sie sich wieder mit ihm versöhnt hatte. Severus hatte alle Trümpfe in der Hand, er hatte Lilys Herz und doch war James wohl nach wie vor ein Konkurrent, denn er konnte Lily etwas bieten, was er nicht hatte. Anerkennung und Zuneigung aus der Zaubererwelt. 

Er gönnte Lily, daß sie glücklich war und sich auf diesen Urlaub bei James freute, aber er haßte sich dafür, daß er ihr einfach nichts Ähnliches bieten konnte. Er hatte nur sich selbst, das war wohl etwas zu wenig. 

Persephone knabberte zärtlich an seinem Ärmel, um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie zu lenken. Severus strich der hübschen Eule ein paarmal vorsichtig über das Gefieder, war aber mit seinen Gedanken noch immer ganz woanders. 

Er mußte es schaffen, daß er mit Lily zusammen den Tag in der Winkelgasse verbringen konnte. Es mußte in diesem Jahr einfach klappen. Nur wie er das anstellen sollte, war ihm noch nicht so wirklich klar. Er brauchte einen Plan.  


  
Lily klebte förmlich mit der Nase an der Scheibe des schwarzen Autos, das sie von zu Hause abgeholt hatte. Da sie alleine mit dem Fahrer der Potters war, hatte sie alle Zeit der Welt, sich alles genau anzusehen. Sie war den Weg nach London schon einige Male mit ihren Eltern gefahren, aber noch nie waren sie mit dem Auto quer durch die riesige Stadt durchgefahren. Es war wie eine Stadtführung und Lily sah in dieser einen Stunde, die sie brauchten, um das Haus der Potters zu erreichen, dreimal so viel wie bei ihren sonstigen Besuchen in London. 

Das Haus der Potters war riesig. Es war eine richtige Villa, nicht weit entfernt vom Zentrum von London und ragte über das große Grundstück heraus wie ein kleiner Palast. Es verschlug Lily fast den Atem. Sie hatte ja gewußt, daß James nicht gerade arme Eltern hatte, aber das war doch mehr als sie erwartet hatte. 

Der schwarze Wagen hielt vor der großen Eingangstür aus Eiche und sofort wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. Ein grinsender James sprang die Treppe hinunter, um ihr die Autotür zu öffnen. Lily stieg aus und sah sich immer noch staunend um. 

„Wow." War das einzige, was sie schließlich rausbrachte. James' Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter und er nahm Lily in den Arm. 

„Herzlich Willkommen, Lily! Ich bin so froh, daß du ja gesagt hast." Lily erwiderte die Umarmung zaghaft, immer noch zu verblüfft, um großartig was zu sagen. James nahm ihre Hand und zog sie auf das riesige Haus zu. In der Tür standen inzwischen James Eltern und lächelten den beiden Kindern entgegen. James' Vater sah aus wie eine dreißig Jahre ältere Ausgabe von James selbst. Das schwarze Haar, das schon deutlich ergraute, war dick und widerspenstig und stand wild um seinen Kopf herum ab. Die Augen waren tiefblau und ein unergründliches Glitzern lag in ihnen, als hätte auch James' Vater in jeder wachen Sekunde nichts anderes als Dummheiten im Kopf, genau wie sein Sohn. 

James Mutter dagegen machte einen sehr zarten, sanften Eindruck. Sie hatte dunkelbraunes Haar, in das sich auch schon langsam die ersten grauen Haare einschlichen, und sanfte braune Augen. Ihr Gesicht wirkte noch sehr jugendlich, aber Lily wußte, daß James' Eltern ein ganzes Stück älter waren als ihre eigenen. 

„Mum! Dad! Darf ich euch Lily vorstellen?" Lily streckte den beiden ihre Hand entgegen und versuchte, möglichst wenig nervös auszusehen, als sie lächelte. James' Vater ergriff ihre Hand und schüttelte sie, ein sehr jungenhaftes Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht und er war von seinem Sohn wirklich fast nicht mehr zu unterscheiden. 

„Freut mich sehr, daß du kommen konntest. Camille und ich waren sehr gespannt, wie wohl das Mädchen sein würde, von dem er immer so viel erzählt." Lily wurde ein wenig rot. 

„Dad!" rief James empört darüber, daß sein Vater hier einfach alles ausplauderte. 

„Was?" fragte sein Vater möglichst unschuldig und hob die Schultern. „Da ist nichts Schlimmes dran, Sohn." James biß sich auf die Zunge. Natürlich war da nichts Schlimmes dran, wenn das Mädchen nicht gerade beschlossen hätte, eine unbestimmte Zeit seines Lebens mit Severus Snape an der Seite zu verbringen. 

James wußte gar nicht, warum er es sich überhaupt antat, aber er hatte Lily unbedingt wiedersehen wollen und auch mal eine Weile ohne Severus in der Nähe mit ihr zusammen sein wollen. Er wußte nicht, welche Hoffnungen er sich eigentlich machte, was er sich davon versprach. Vielleicht gar nichts. Vielleicht sehr viel. Er war seinem Bauchgefühl einfach gefolgt, und das hatte ihm gesagt, daß er sie sehen mußte. Und sie hatte schließlich eingewilligt, also wollte sie ihn ja scheinbar auch gerne sehen. 

„Komm, ich zeig dir das Haus, bevor mein Vater noch peinlicher wird." Versuchte James die Situation für ihn zu retten und griff wieder nach Lilys Hand. Sie folgte ihm in das riesige Haus und sah sich mit immer größer werdenden Augen um, je weiter sie in das Innere des Hauses vordrangen. 

„Sirius wird nachher übrigens auch mal vorbeikommen. Er wohnt hier ganz in der Nähe. - Ich wollte auch Remus einladen, aber seine Eltern wollten es nicht erlauben." Lily hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. 

„Warum nicht? Ihr seid doch die besten Freunde." James zuckte die Schultern. Zwar kannte er den Grund sehr genau, aber er konnte Lily nichts davon erzählen. Das mußte Remus selbst tun, wenn er es an der Zeit hielt. 

„Vielleicht haben sie Angst, ich könnte ihren Sohn zu Dummheiten anstiften." 

„Na ja, weit hergeholt wäre das ja weiß Gott nicht!" konterte Lily und streckte James die Zunge raus.  


  
Als Lily an diesem Abend im Bett lag, konnte sie trotz aller Müdigkeit nicht schlafen. Dieser erste Tag bei James war so unglaublich aufregend gewesen und die Eindrücke des gesamten Tages stürzten noch immer auf sie herein. 

Sie fühlte sich ziemlich glücklich. Was Severus wohl gerade tat? Er hatte sich auf ihren letzten Brief noch immer nicht gemeldet und sie ahnte schon, daß es etwas damit zu tun hatte, daß sie jetzt hier war. Vermutlich wäre es besser gewesen, wenn sie sich gegen diesen Besuch bei James entschieden hätte, denn sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie Severus sich jetzt fühlte. Schließlich wünschte er sich schon lange nichts sehnlicher, als sie seiner Familie einfach so vorstellen zu können, wie James es heute getan hatte. 

Lily drehte sich auf die andere Seite und starrte aus dem Fenster hinaus in den klaren Sternenhimmel. Etwas fehlte hier und sie wußte auch ganz genau, was es war. Wenn im Zimmer am Ende des Ganges nicht James, sondern Severus schlafen würde, dann wäre dieses Idyll perfekt gewesen. Sie wollte beides. Den Jungen, dem ihr Herz gehörte und eine liebevolle Familie. Das hier war zwar schön, reichte aber nicht, um sie wirklich glücklich zu machen, denn James, so nett er auch war, war nicht die Wahl ihres Herzens und würde es auch nie sein, was auch geschah.  


  
Severus lag ebenfalls wach in seinem Bett und konnte den Wind um das Dach des Hauses pfeifen hören. Seine Lily war jetzt bei James. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie einen so aufregenden Tag hinter sich, daß sie wie ein Stein schlief und nicht einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendet hatte. Aber konnte man ihr das übel nehmen? Schließlich sollte sie ja glücklich sein, das wünschte auch er sich mehr als alles andere für sie. 

Warum war er dann nur so verdammt eifersüchtig? Warum nagte dieses Gefühl an ihm, daß er das Gefühl hatte, es würde ihn in Rekordzeit auffressen? 

Er fühlte Aggressionen in sich, die er bisher nur von sich kannte, wenn Lucius in der Nähe war. Er wollte sich irgendwie abreagieren und konnte doch nichts weiter tun, als hier in seinem Bett zu liegen und seine Gefühle brodeln zu lassen. 

Er schlug die Decke zurück und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Seine Füße berührten den eiskalten Steinboden seines Zimmers, doch er spürte die Kälte gar nicht. Er wanderte hinüber zu seinem Fenster und starrte auf die öde Landschaft hinaus, die sich um das Anwesen der Snapes ausbreitete. 

Alles hätte er darum gegeben, wenn er seine Familie einfach hätte eintauschen können. Oder besser noch, wenn er gar keine Familie mehr gehabt hätte. Selbst dann wäre er noch so viel besser dran gewesen als jetzt. Severus schämte sich ein wenig für diese Gedanken, aber trotzdem wurde er sie nicht los. Sie formten sich sogar noch genauer und nahmen langsam ein konkretes Bild an. Von einem glücklichen Severus, der ohne seine Familie, aber trotzdem mit viel Liebe und Fröhlichkeit lebte. Ein Severus, der seiner Lily alles bieten konnte, was sie sich wünschte, denn die störende Familie war aus dem Weg geräumt. 

Severus wußte, daß das alles nur ein Traum bleiben mußte, aber es war ein schöner Traum und ihn zu träumen, wenigstens noch ein kurzes Weilchen, konnte nicht schaden. Vielleicht ließ es ihn ruhiger werden. 

Severus spürte, wie etwas warmes über seine Wange lief und von seinem Kinn auf den Boden tropfte. Es gab keinen Grund, die Tränen fort zu wischen. Er war allein, niemand da, der seinen Kummer und seinen Schmerz nicht sehen durfte, oder vor dem er sich schämen mußte. Also weinte er und ließ seinem Kummer endlich freien Lauf. 

Er spürte, wie befreiend das war, auch wenn es seine Probleme nicht löste. Das ganze Gefühlschaos, das sich in ihm aufgestaut hatte, bahnte sich endlich seinen Weg nach draußen und Severus hätte nie gedacht, daß er zu einer solchen Menge Tränen fähig war.  


  
Am letzten Tag ihres Aufenthaltes bei den Potters kam Persephone endlich mit einer Nachricht von Severus. Lily war erleichtert, denn so langsam hatte sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen gemacht, daß Severus vielleicht doch böse auf sie war. 

_

Liebe Lily,  
  
ich hoffe, du hattest viel Spaß bei James. Ich hab mich bisher nicht gemeldet, weil ich dir erst wieder schreiben   
wollte, wenn ich endlich eine konkrete Antwort für dich habe.

_

_

Ich werde dieses Jahr ohne meine Eltern in der Winkelgasse sein. Wenn du dich mit mir treffen willst, ich bin am   
26. August dort.

_

_

Mutter und Vater sind an diesem Tag bei Freunden in London eingeladen und waren deshalb nicht so abgeneigt   
wie sonst, als ich vorgeschlagen hab, meine Bücher alleine zu kaufen.

_

_

Schick mir Persephone mit deiner Antwort vorbei. Ich warte darauf.  
  
In Liebe  
Severus

_

Lily faltete das Pergament wieder zusammen und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sie zur Feder griff und ihre Antwort auf ein frisches Stück Pergament kritzelte. 

_

Lieber Severus,  
  
ich bin so froh, endlich wieder von dir zu hören. Natürlich möchte ich mich mit dir in der Winkelgasse treffen. Ich   
werde am 26. in London sein und dich dort im Tropfenden Kessel erwarten.

_

_

Es war ganz nett bei James, aber ich wäre doch lieber bei dir gewesen.  
  
Alles Liebe  
Lily

_

Persephone sah eher unwillig aus, als Lily den Brief in einen Umschlag steckte und ihn ihr geben wollte. Scheinbar hatte sie gehofft, sich jetzt einige Tage ausruhen zu können und war nicht wirklich gewillt schon wieder den weiten Weg zurück zu Severus zu fliegen. Lily kraulte sie zärtlich am Hals und redete ihr so lange gut zu, bis Persephone schließlich ein wenig widerwillig gurrte, den Brief nahm und mit zwei gewaltigen Flügelschlägen zum Fenster hinaus geflogen war. 

Lily sah ihr ein Weilchen nach und fuhr dann damit fort, ihre Sachen für die Heimreise zusammen zu packen. Ihre Laune war plötzlich blendend und die letzten drei Ferienwochen schienen ihr nun nicht mehr so ewig lang zu sein. James würde sie in einer Woche bei sich besuchen und irgendwann in der nächsten Woche würde auch Petunia wieder aus ihren Feriencamp nach Hause kommen. Gut, das war vielleicht eine eher weniger gute Nachricht, aber Lily konnte sich nicht helfen, sie freute sich darauf, wenn ihre Schwester erfuhr, daß ihre abnormale kleine Hexenschwester einen Freund aus der Schule eingeladen hatte. Sie würde sicher kochen vor Wut. 

Nach dem Mittagessen stand der schwarze Wagen wieder vor dem Anwesen der Potters und Lily verabschiedete sich von James und seiner Familie. Auch Sirius war an diesem Nachmittag extra noch einmal gekommen, um Lily auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Sie hatten zu dritt sehr viel Spaß gehabt, auch wenn Sirius noch zu deutlich die Spannung spürte, die von James Besitz ergriff, wenn er mit Lily in einem Raum war. 

Der Wagen fuhr die Auffahrt hinunter und wenige Minuten später konnte man ihm vom Eingang des Hauses aus nicht mehr sehen. Er war ins Straßengewühl Londons abgetaucht. Camille Potter nahm ihren Sohn in den Arm. 

„Jetzt kannst du doch endlich rausrücken, Sohnemann. Ist das deine kleine Freundin?" James versteifte sich ein wenig, doch er wollte seiner Mutter keine barsche Antwort geben, sondern befreite sich nur aus ihrer Umarmung, schüttelte den Kopf und lief zurück ins Haus. Camille sah ihrem Sohn erstaunt nach. 

„Da haben Sie in ein Wespennest gestochen, Mrs. Potter." Sagte Sirius leise und sah seinem Freund nach. 

„Was hab ich denn nur getan?" fragte James' Mutter und sah den besten Freund ihres Sohnes entgeistert an. 

„Lily ist die Freundin von Severus Snape." Entgegnete Sirius schlicht. Sowohl Camille als auch Charles Potter, der bis dahin geschwiegen hatte, sahen aus, als hätte sie gerade der Schlag getroffen. Charles ballte sogar die Hand an seiner Seite zur Faust. 

„Ausgerechnet der junge Snape?! Das ist doch nicht möglich. Ich meine, die Kleine ist doch..." Sirius nickte 

„Ihre Eltern sind Muggel. - Severus Snape... nun ja, er ist nicht wie seine Eltern. Keinerlei Ähnlichkeit. Es ist gerade so, als wäre die Erziehung seiner Eltern geradewegs an ihm abgeperlt. Er tut alles für Lily und würde es nie zulassen, daß man sie beleidigt oder gar verletzt. - James und ich haben sogar schon einmal einen Streit zwischen Severus und Lucius Malfoy beobachtet, den die beiden wegen Lily hatten. Severus hat... na ja, sagen wir einfach mal, Lucius traut sich sicherlich nie wieder, Lily ein Schlammblut zu nennen." Camille und Charles schienen noch immer sprachlos, doch sie wußten, daß Sirius ihnen niemals ein solches Märchen auftischen würde. 

„Und da Ihr Sohn vom ersten Tag an sehr von Lily angetan war und es wohl auch gerne sähe, wenn sie seine Freundin wäre, war das ein Wespennest, Mrs. Potter." Camille nickte und plötzlich taten ihr ihre harmlosen Worte sehr leid. Sie hatte ihrem Sohn natürlich niemals verletzen wollen und ihre Worte waren eher unbedacht gewesen, eine natürlich Mutterreaktion eben. 

„Wir lassen ihn wohl besser in Ruhe. Was meinst du, Sirius?" Sirius hab die Schultern. 

„Ich glaube, es geht ihm ganz gut. Seine Beziehung zu Lily hat sich normalisiert und vielleicht lernt er ja eines Tages, mit der Freundschaft zu ihr glücklich zu werden. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich glaube nicht, daß Lily und er eine glückliche Zukunft vor sich hätten. Es ist nur so ein Gefühl, aber meistens kann ich mich auf meine Gefühle verlassen." In den kommenden zwanzig Jahren sollte Sirius Black, der beste Freund eines jungen Zauberers namens James Potter noch oft an diesen Tag und seine Worte zurück denken und sich noch oft wünschen, er hätte damals schon gewußt, was in den Jahren darauf passieren würde. 

So manch anderes wäre mit Sicherheit anders verlaufen.  


  
Petunia fiel vor Schreck der Löffel aus der Hand und mitten in ihren Suppenteller. Von oben bis unten mit Suppe bekleckert starrte sie ihre Eltern an. 

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst!" schrie sie fast schon hysterisch. Peter Evans setzte einen sehr strengen Blick auf. 

„Petunia, reiß dich bitte zusammen. Natürlich meinen wir das ernst. Und du wirst dich benehmen, so lange wir unseren Gast im Haus haben." Petunia kniff die Lippen zusammen, bis sie nur noch einen schmalen weißen Strich in ihrem Gesicht bildeten und starrte wütend ihre Mutter und ihren Vater an. Lily, die neben ihrer Schwester saß, mußte hart kämpfen, um nicht zu grinsen. Sie hatte gewußt, wenn Petunia von James' Besuch bei den Evans erfuhr, würde es einen Weltuntergang geben, aber sie hatte nie zu hoffen gewagt, daß die Schwester ein solches Grauen packte, wie sie es jetzt auf ihrem Gesicht sah. 

Die Eltern hatten es so lange wie möglich vor ihrer älteren Tochter geheim gehalten, aber da James am nächsten Tag schon bei ihnen eintreffen würde, konnten sie die Nachricht über seinen Besuch nicht länger zurückhalten. 

„Wie konntet ihr nur noch so eine Mißgeburt in dieses Haus einladen?!" Petunias Stimme hatte einen sehr schrillen Ton angenommen und Lily kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie bekam Kopfschmerzen von diesem Geschrei. 

„Petunia!" Jane Evans schlug wütend mit der Hand auf den Tisch. Sogar Petunia zuckte erschrocken zusammen. 

„Laß diese Unverschämtheiten sein, ich warne dich. Du wirst für den Rest der Ferien keinen Schritt mehr vor die Tür setzen, wenn du dich nicht benimmst. Und Vernon darf auch nicht herkommen!" Petunia wurde blaß. Da sie inzwischen Vernon Dursley für den einzig normalen Menschen in dieser verrückten Stadt hielt, konnte man ihr mit Besuchsverbot praktisch alles aufzwingen. Mit einem furchterregenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, griff Petunia nach ihrem Löffel und schaufelte sich die Suppe in den Mund. Sie kochte so sehr vor Wut, sie konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, was sie da eigentlich aß. Es war auch egal. Ab morgen würde dieses Haus noch verrückter werden als es ohnehin schon war und sie saß mittendrin gefangen. 

Lily lächelte. Noch vor wenigen Jahren hatte sie nie geglaubt, mal in so einen Konflikt mit ihrer Schwester zu kommen, doch in den letzten beiden Jahren hatte sie Petunia hassen gelernt. Sie wußte, es gab nur Petunia oder sie, beide zusammen im selben Haus war nicht mehr auf einen Nenner zu bringen. Und diesmal hatte sie gesiegt.  
  


James war noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben in einem richtigen Muggelhaus gewesen. Jede Kleinigkeit der Einrichtung faszinierte ihn so sehr, daß Lily fast den ganzen ersten Tag brauchte, um ihm das gesamte Haus zu zeigen. James stellte Fragen über Fragen und Lily wunderte sich nicht wenig, wie viel Zeug es in einem Muggelhaushalt gab, von dem ein Zauberer noch nie etwas gehört hatte. 

„Ich hab nächstes Jahr Muggelkunde belegt, ich glaube, die paar Tage bei dir werden mir einen großen Vorsprung vor den anderen bringen!" rief James. Er hatte hochrote Wangen, wie ein Kind am Weihnachtsabend und seine Augen leuchteten. Lily hingegen war fertig mit der Welt, als sie endlich mit ihren Eltern zusammen am Eßtisch saßen und zusammen zu Abend aßen. Zumindest sie wußte, was sie an diesem Tag getan hatte und würde schlafen, wie ein Baby. 

„Ich hoffe, ich habe das richtige für dich gekocht, James. Ich weiß leider nicht, was Zauberer gerne essen. Und Lily wollte mir ja auch nicht helfen." Sagte Jane mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick in Richtung ihrer jüngeren Tochter. 

„Keine Sorge, Mrs. Evans, genau das selbe, was Muggel auch essen." Er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und sah ein wenig beschämt aus. 

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich hoffe, ich habe Sie jetzt nicht beleidigt." Peter Evans winkte ab. 

„Ach was. Ihr nennt uns Muggel, wir nennen euch Zauberer, ist doch nichts Schlimmes dran." Lily hörte, wie Petunia etwas in ihre Suppe nuschelte, doch ihre Eltern hatten es nicht gehört. Die Blicke der Schwestern trafen sich und Lily mußte Petunia wohl sehr drohend angesehen haben, denn sie senkte den Blick als erste wieder. 

James entging dieser stumme Kampf der Schwestern nicht. Er wußte zwar bei weitem nicht so viel darüber wie Severus, mit dem sie über die ganze Sache wohl schon Stunden gesprochen hatte, aber er wußte doch immerhin so viel, daß zwischen den beiden Schwestern schon seit zwei Jahren nur noch eine Haßbeziehung bestand. 

„Du mußt mir unbedingt sagen, wenn du einen besonderen Wunsch hast, James. Du bist der Gast und hast somit jeden Wunsch frei." Er lächelte Janes Evans mit seinem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln an. Obwohl der Junge erst dreizehn war, faszinierte Jane dieses Lächeln und obwohl sie Severus bisher noch nie gesehen hatte, konnte sie nicht verstehen, wie jemand anderes das Herz ihrer kleinen Lily hatte erobern können als James. 

Aber vermutlich hätte sie es sogar noch weniger verstanden, wenn sie Severus kennen gelernt hätte.  


  
An diesem Abend half Lily James bei seinen Aufgaben für Zauberkunst. Zauberkunst bei Professor Flitwick war Lilys stärkstes Fach und ihre besondere Begabung dabei lag - was allerdings keiner außer Severus wußte - in Illusionszaubern. Keiner in der ganzen Schule beherrschte diesen Zauber so gut wie Lily. 

Natürlich war James als einer der besten Schüler des Jahrgangs nicht schlecht in Zauberkunst, aber er ließ sich trotzdem gerne von ihr helfen, genoß ihre Nähe und den Klang ihrer Stimme, wenn sie ihm die einzelnen Sprüche und ihre Wirkungen erklärte. 

Die Worte seiner Mutter bei Lilys Abreise vor einigen Tagen, hatte alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen, die zwar nie verheilt waren, aber auch nicht mehr geblutet hatten. James wollte Severus nicht um seine Beziehung zu Lily beneiden, aber seit seine Mutter ihn gefragt hatte, ob Lily seine Freundin war, spürte er wieder das nagende Gefühl der Eifersucht auf Severus, der das hatte, was er um alles in der Welt haben wollte. 

James wußte, daß seine einzige Hoffnung, nicht doch eines Tages wieder etwas Dummes zu tun, darin bestand, so schnell wie möglich selbst die Frau seines Herzens zu finden. Wenn Sirius Recht hatte, und das hatte er ja eigentlich immer, dann gab es sie irgendwo da draußen, er mußte sie nur finden. 

Er mußte nur endlich damit aufhören, sich einzureden, daß diese Frau hier neben ihm saß. In Hogwarts war es leichter, sich von Lily abzulenken. Dort hatte er Quidditch und konnte sich jeden Tag stundenlang damit beschäftigen. - Oder er arbeitete mit Sirius gemeinsam an der Animagie. Beides war in den Ferien, außerhalb des Schulgeländes nicht möglich. Wenn er auch nur auf die Idee kam, zu zaubern oder im Garten auf seinen Besen zu steigen, würde ihm schon der Brief mit der Verwarnung vom Ministerium für Zauberei ins Haus flattern. 

Das Zauberverbot für minderjährige Zauberer außerhalb ihrer Schule gehörte zu den Muggel-Schutzgesetzten des Zaubereiministeriums, aber für James waren sie mehr eine Schikane als Schutz für irgendwelche Muggel. Er wollte doch niemandem etwas tun, sondern sich nur ablenken. 

„Du konzentrierst dich nicht." Sagte Lily vorwurfsvoll, als sie ihn das dritte Mal direkt angesprochen hatte, aber keine Antwort bekam. James schreckte wie aus einem tiefen Tagtraum auf und wurde ein wenig rot. 

„Verzeih, ich war ganz in Gedanken." Antwortete er verlegen und wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. 

„Das hab ich gemerkt. - Wenn ich dir mit den Aufgaben helfen soll, mußt du mir schon zuhören, sonst hast du doch nichts davon." James hätte sich in diesem Moment ohrfeigen können. 

Lily beobachtete James aus den Augenwinkeln, als sie ihm weiter die Aufgaben erklärte. Ihr war schon die ganze Zeit über aufgefallen, daß James merkwürdig nachdenklich war und scheinbar schon die ganze Zeit über grübelte. Sie hätte nur zu gerne gewußt, warum. Die ganze Woche, die sie bei ihm verbracht hatte, war er nicht ein einziges Mal in ihrer Gegenwart abwesend oder trübsinnig gewesen. Irgendwas mußte doch wieder passiert sein, seit sie vor einer Woche abgereist war. 

Fragen wollte sie allerdings auch nicht. Sie hatte so das Gefühl, daß es um etwas ging, das er selbst ansprechen würde, wenn er drüber reden wollte. 

Lily seufzte innerlich. Warum waren Jungs nur so verflucht schwierig? Durch Severus' Mauer zu kommen war mehr als Knochenarbeit und jetzt fing auch James mit so etwas an. 

„Möchtest du lieber aufhören für heute?" fragte sie ihn. James schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken und nickte dann. 

„Machen wir morgen weiter. Ich kann mich heute wohl nicht mehr richtig drauf konzentrieren. - Wie wär's, wir spielen noch eine Runde Koboldstein?" Lily nickte langsam. Wenn es James aufmunterte, dann spielten sie eben.  


  
James gab sich Mühe, Lily seine Nachdenklichkeit und Grübelei während seines restlichen Aufenthaltes nicht mehr spüren zu lassen. Er wollte erstens nicht, daß sie sich Sorgen machte und zweitens sollte sie um Gottes Willen keine Fragen stellen. Er hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer, wie er ihr antworten sollte, ohne sein Versprechen zu brechen, sich nicht mehr in die Beziehung zu Severus einzumischen. 

Es war zwar eine andere Art der Einmischung, wenn er ihr jetzt sagte, daß er sie aus seinen Gedanken einfach nicht vertreiben konnte, und sie immer noch die meiste Zeit der Inhalt seines Lebens war, aber er wollte das Risiko einfach nicht eingehen, daß sie vielleicht daraus schließen würde, daß Abstand das beste für ihn war. Die Monate des Schweigens hatten zumindest ihm gezeigt, daß Abstand keine Hilfe war. James konnte sich nicht erinnern, daß er sich schon einmal vor etwas mehr gefürchtet hatte als vor diesem Schweigen. Jeden Moment, den er mit Lily verbrachte, sah er überschattet von diesem Schweigen, das wir ein drohendes Fallbeil über ihm hing. 

Vermutlich würde er eines Tages verrückt werden, wenn das so weiterging.  


  
Einen Tag vor James Abreise erreichte sie die neue Liste mit Büchern und anderen Sachen, die sie für das kommende dritte Schuljahr brauchen würden. Während Lily die Liste sorgfältig durchging, starrte James durch sie hindurch, als wollte er mit seinem Blick ein Loch hineinbrennen. Schließlich faßte er aber doch Mut und räusperte sich. 

„Ähm, Lily, möchtest du vielleicht dieses Jahr mit mir zusammen in die Winkelgasse gehen?" Lily blickte überrascht auf und ließ den Stift sinken, mit dem sie sich Notizen auf einen großen Einkaufszettel gemacht hatte. Sie schien im ersten Moment nicht so recht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte. 

„Ich habe natürlich nichts dagegen, aber... ich bin schon mit Severus verabredet. Wir treffen uns am sechsundzwanzigsten August in der Winkelgasse. Wenn du mit uns zusammen gehen möchtest...." sie sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, denn James hatte schon den Kopf geschüttelt. Er versuchte, möglichst unbekümmert zu lächeln. 

„Nein, ist schon gut. Ich glaube nicht, daß Severus das recht wäre. Wir sind immer noch alles andere als Freunde, darum würden wir uns wohl beide sehr unwohl fühlen. Geht ihr beiden alleine, wie ihr es geplant habt. Ich werde mich ohnehin mit Sirius, Remus und Peter treffen. Ist also nicht schlimm." Lily hörte schon aus seiner Stimme heraus, daß er enttäuschter war, als er zugeben wollte, aber er hatte wohl recht, Severus würde alles andere als begeistert sein, wenn er den ganzen Tag mit James und seinen Freunden zubringen mußte. Und auch ihr war es eigentlich recht, denn sie hatte jetzt schon insgesamt zwei Wochen ihrer Ferien mit James verbracht, einen Teil auch mit Sirius, sie freute sich auf Severus und wollte ihn wenigstens ein paar Stunden für sich allein haben ohne irgendwelche Störenfriede. 

Lilys Familie machte an diesem Abend ein richtiges Festessen, um James einen gebührenden Abschied zu bereiten und nachdem Petunia geschworen hatte, daß er sich benehmen würde, durfte sie zu diesem Abend sogar Vernon einladen. 

Vernon schien alles andere als begeistert darüber, daß seine arme Petunia ihr Heim eine ganze Woche lang mit noch so einem abartigen Verrückten hatte teilen müssen und er musterte James den ganzen Abend über kritisch. Lily fragte sich unentwegt, was Severus wohl getan hätte, wenn er an James Stelle gewesen wäre. 

James nahm das alles sehr ruhig hin, als wäre es das normalste von der Welt und zeigte keinerlei Reaktion auf Vernon, auch wenn er natürlich wußte und merkte, was Vernon von ihm dachte. Es hatte jedoch keinen Sinn, hier Streit mit einem sturen Muggel anzufangen. Vernon schien in seinen Augen jemand zu sein, der Probleme im Notfall mit Gewalt löste und da es sich bei diesem Muggel um einen handelte, der nicht nur drei Jahre älter und über einen Kopf größer als James, sondern auch noch stämmig wie ein Preisbulle war, war das nichts, was er gerne auf sich nehmen wollte. Vernon dagegen schien vor Wut zu kochen, weil James ihn den ganzen Abend über praktisch ignorierte und ihn im nächsten Moment wieder wie nebenbei ins Gespräch aufnahm als sei er ein alter Freund. 

Die Gelassenheit dieser abartigen Mißgeburt machte ihn rasend und wenn er seiner Petunia nicht dieses dumme Versprechen hätte geben müssen... Vernon knirschte an diesem Abend so viel mit den Zähnen, daß es sich anfühlte als hätte er sie bis auf das Mark abgeschliffen. 

Als Lily, James, Petunia und Vernon am Ende des Abends aber schließlich vom Tisch aufstanden und nach oben in den ersten Stock gingen, hielten sich die beiden Jungs nicht mehr länger zurück. Die Eltern waren in der Küche beschäftigt und bekamen so nicht mit, wie James und Vernon im ersten Stock des Hauses mehr oder weniger heftig aneinander gerieten. 

Eigentlich hatte es so ausgesehen, als würden Lily und James es unbeschadet bis in Lilys Zimmer schaffen, doch bevor Lily ihre Tür schließen konnte, hatte Vernon seinen massigen Fuß in den Weg gestellt. 

„Ich hätte gerne noch ein Wörtchen mit dir gewechselt, du Witzfigur." Schnarrte er James entgegen, der sich gerade auf sein Bett gesetzt hatte. James sah Vernon unter seinem wirren Pony hervor an und sein Blick verhieß nichts Gutes. 

„Ich glaube nicht, daß wir uns was zu sagen haben, Muggel." Vernon riß die Zimmertür auf und stürzte auf James zu. Er packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn vom Bett hoch. James starrte ihn immer noch hinter seinen Brillengläsern hervor an, wehrte sich aber nicht. In seinen Augen glitzerte es. 

„Wie hast du mich genannt, Mißgeburt?" fauchte Vernon und ein sachter Spuckeregen prasselte auf James nieder. Langsam hob er die Hand und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes über die Wange. 

„Muggel." Entgegnete er schlicht. „Hast du damit vielleicht ein Problem?" Vernon griff ein wenig fester zu. 

„Allerdings hab ich ein Problem damit, wenn man mich beschimpft!" James grinste, aber sein Grinsen war in diesem Moment so kalt, wie Lily es bisher nur bei Severus gesehen hatte. 

„Vernon, laß ihn sofort los!" rief Lily und versuchte, Vernon von James fortzuziehen. Doch so zierlich und klein wie sie war, hatte sie gegen den viel älteren und schwereren Jungen natürlich nicht den Hauch einer Chance. 

„Du solltest mich besser loslassen, sonst passiert dir eventuell noch was, Vernon Dursley. - Und vielleicht läßt du dir dann mal von jemandem, der weniger dumm ist als du erklären, was ein Muggel ist, damit du verstehst, daß du der einzige bist, der hier die Leute grundlos beschimpft." Vernon starrte James voller Haß an, doch plötzlich wandelte sich der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht in Schrecken um. Er starrte auf James rechte Hand, in der dieser seinen Zauberstab hielt. Petunia schrie leise auf. 

Da Lily es ihrer Schwester nie erzählt hatte, wußten weder sie noch Vernon, daß James außerhalb von Hogwarts gar nicht zaubern durfte. Nicht zum ersten Mal erwies sich diese Unwissenheit ihrer Schwester als sehr hilfreich. 

„Mach ja keine Dummheiten, Mißgeburt!" rief Vernon erschrocken und schleuderte James mit aller Kraft von sich fort. James flog in hohem Bogen durch Lilys Zimmer und schlug direkt neben ihrem Schreibtisch auf. Mit dem Kopf schlug er gegen das Tischbein und blieb einen Moment regungslos liegen. 

Lily schrie auf und Petunia zerrte Vernon aus Lilys Zimmer. Vernon schien selbst mehr als erschrocken über das, was er gerade getan hatte. Undeutliche Worte vor sich hinbrabbelnd ließ er sich von Petunia in ihr Zimmer schieben. 

Lily stürzte an James Seite und half ihm hinüber zu seinem Bett. Er war mit der Stirn gegen das Tischbein geschlagen, denn über seinem rechten Auge klaffte ein Riß, aus dem es heftig blutete. Nachdem sie ihn auf seinem Bett abgesetzt hatte, rannte Lily in das kleine Badezimmer im ersten Stock und kam mit dem Erste Hilfe Kasten zurück.  
„Was ist das?" fragte James benommen. Lily nahm ein Fläschchen mit Jod und einen steril verpackten Wattepad aus dem Kasten. 

„Das benutzen Muggel, um kleine Verletzungen zu verarzten. Wir können solche Wunden nicht einfach wieder heilen lassen. - Das brennt jetzt ein bißchen, beiß die Zähne zusammen." Sie tupfte mit dem getränkten Pad auf die Wunde und James zuckte heftig zurück, als ihn eine heiße Schmerzwelle durchfuhr. 

„Au! Was ist das für ein Teufelszeug!" Lily lächelte. 

„Das ist Jod, damit desinfiziere ich die Wunde, damit sie sich nicht entzündet." 

„Zu spät, es brennt schon wie Feuer!" Er wollte mit der Hand seine Stirn betasten, doch Lily hielt ihn zurück. 

„Sei nicht albern und halt still. Dein Kopf brennt nicht. - Wenn Schmutz in die Wunde kommt, kann sich das Gewebe drum herum infizieren und heilt nicht. Das nennt man entzünden. - Muggel müssen sich eben irgendwie behelfen, wenn sie überleben wollen." Sie tupfte weiter den Riß auf seiner Stirn ab und langsam spürte James den Schmerz nicht mehr so heftig. Als sie ihm ein Pflaster auf die Wunde klebte sah er ihr in die Augen. 

„Bist du jetzt sauer auf mich?" Lily begutachtete ihre Arbeit und erwiderte dann seinen Blick. 

„Warum sollte ich?" 

„Weil ich schon wieder Streit angefangen hab." Sie winkte ab. 

„Du konntest nichts dafür. Vernon ist ein riesiger Trottel und ich hab ohnehin die Luft angehalten, daß er sich zurück hält. Aber scheinbar kann man das von ihm nicht erwarten. 

Es tut mir nur leid, daß du es abkriegen mußtest. Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß er in der Lage sein würde, einen viel jüngeren Jungen zu verletzen, ob er nun ein Zauberer ist oder nicht." 

„Ich war doch selbst schuld. Ich hab ihn mit dem Zauberstab bedroht." Lily schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Du warst sehr tapfer. - Vielleicht legst du dich jetzt besser hin. Morgen hast du wahrscheinlich ziemliche Kopfschmerzen." Lily verließ den Raum und James zog sich um fürs Bett. Es dauerte noch fast eine halbe Stunde bis Lily zurück kam und obwohl sie nichts sagte, wußte er, daß sie bei Petunia und Vernon gewesen war. Er hatte Stimmen aus dem Nebenzimmer gehört und eine davon war eindeutig Lilys gewesen. 


	12. Barabas Snape

**Author's Note:**

Hallo ihr Lieben *hatschi*! Als hätte ich es nicht geahnt, die Grippe hat mich voll dahingerafft *g*. Warum auch net, ich hatte ja dieses Jahr noch keine, war fast schon langweilig.

Aber nichtsdestotrotz, Kapitel editieren und posten kann man trotzdem und darum ist es jetzt da: **Kapitel 11**

Es ist kein nettes Kapitel. Zu meiner Verteidigung muß ich sagen, daß das Kapitel über Weihnachten entstanden ist und ich bin **kein **Familienmensch. Ich hoffe, das erklärt die aggressive Stimmung dieses Kapitels zum Teil. Die andere Erklärung: Meine Tante war so reizend, mir zu Weihnachten ein paar Kopien von CDs zu schenken, die sie ihrer 10jährigen Enkelin gekauft hat. An sich ist es ja ganz nett, daß sie meint, mir mit 22 immer noch was zu Weihnachten schenken zu müssen, damit ich mich nicht zurück gesetzt fühle, aber ich bin nun einmal niemand, den man mit Popmusik begeistern kann (sprich, ich als Anhänger des Metals und einigen Gothic-Bands werde von Popmusik ein klitzekleines bißchen aggressiv). Jeannette Biedermann ist Schuld!!!  
Na ja, und die dritte Erklärung: Es stand so in meinem Storyboard *lol*

Es ist ein Bruch, aber kein unbeplanter Bruch *g*. Ich hoffe, **Chino**, daß es deine Frage beantwortet, warum Lily nicht zu Severus konnte in den Sommerferien ^_~

**Leu de Nox: **Nein, Remus erzählt es ihr nicht selbst, aber sie erfährt es in Kapitel 18...

Tja, der Wind wird ab jetzt ein wenig rauer für die beiden *seufz*. Kapitel 12 kommt am Sonntag!

_SilentRose_

**Kapitel 11:  
Barabas Snape**  
  
  
** Einige Tage später in der Winkelgasse...**  
  
Lily saß im Tropfenden Kessel über einem Becher Kürbissaft und wartete auf Severus. Er hatte sich schon ein wenig verspätet und Lily fürchtete schon, daß er doch nicht kommen konnte. 

Ihre Eltern waren zu Freunden in London gefahren, um diese mal wieder zu besuchen und würden sie erst am Abend wieder hier abholen. Wenn Severus also nicht kam, würde ihr ein ziemlicher langer Tag allein in der Winkelgasse bevorstehen. 

„Wir holen dich heute Abend um sieben hier wieder ab, Severus." Lily widerstand dem Drang, sich in die Richtung umzudrehen, aus der die ölige Stimme von Barabas Snapes kam. Sie durfte Severus jetzt auf keinen Fall irgendeine Art der Aufmerksamkeit schenken, bis seine Eltern außer Sicht- und Hörweite waren. 

„Ich werde wieder hier sein, Vater. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen Severus' Eltern den Tropfenden Kessel wieder und wenige Minuten später, stand Severus neben ihr und grinste. 

„Ich hab's geschafft!" Lily nickte und ihre Augen leuchteten, als sie Severus in die Arme fiel.  


  
„Was wollen wir zuerst machen?" fragte Severus Lily, als sie wenige Minuten später den Tropfenden Kessel verlassen hatten. 

„Ich muß erst zu Gringotts und mein Geld umtauschen. Ich hab ja nur Muggelgeld dabei." 

„Alles klar." Severus nahm ihre Hand und gemeinsam steuerten sie auf die Zaubererbank zu. Wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt standen James und seine Freunde vor dem Schaufenster des Ladens für Quidditchzubehör und bestaunten die neuesten Rennbesen. Zumindest Sirius, Remus und Peter taten das. James hatte Lily und Severus gesehen und blickte ihren Spiegelbildern im Schaufenster ein wenig wehmütig nach. Was er nicht alles darum gegeben hätte, an Severus' Stelle sein zu dürfen. 

Lily schüttelte sich, als sie das riesige weiße Bankgebäude wieder verließen und auf die sonnige Winkelgasse hinaustraten. 

„Ich krieg da drin immer eine Gänsehaut! Diese Kobolde sind einfach zu merkwürdig!" Tatsächlich standen die feinen Härchen auf ihrem Arm ein wenig ab. Severus lachte und drückte ihre Hand. 

„Die sind einfach so und denken sich gar nichts dabei, du brauchst keine Angst vor ihnen haben. Kobolde sind einfach nicht die freundlichsten Geschöpfe vom Standpunkt eines Menschen aus betrachtet." Sie gingen weiter, bis sie vor der Tür von Flourish & Blotts, dem Laden für Zauberbücher aller Art, standen. Die kleine Glocke über der Tür machte einen riesigen Lärm für ihre Größe, als sie den Laden betraten und sofort war einer der Verkäufer bei ihnen. 

„Hallo ihr beiden. Hogwarts..." er betrachtete sie etwas genauer. „drittes Schuljahr, richtig?" er grinste. 

„Richtig." Antwortete Lily und lächelte ebenfalls. Sie zog ihre Liste mit den Büchern hervor. 

„Was kann ich für euch tun?" fragte der Verkäufer beflissentlich und sah die beiden an. Lily faltete die Liste auseinander. 

„Also, ich brauche _ Entnebelung der Zukunft_ von Kassandra Watlatschki, _ Nummerologie und Grammatica_, _ Verwandlung: die Zwischenstufen_ und _ Das Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 3_." Der Verkäufer nickte und kletterte sofort verschiedene Leitern zu den einzelnen Regalen hoch. Wenige Minuten später hatte Lily ihren ganzen Packen neue Bücher unterm Arm. Severus hatte ebenfalls seine Liste inzwischen aus der Tasche gezogen. Er bekam eigentlich die gleichen Bücher wie Lily, außer _ Entnebelung der Zukunft_ , da er statt Wahrsagen Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gewählt hatte. 

„Und bitte noch einmal _ Magische Geschöpfe Band 1_." schloß er seine Bestellung ab. 

Als sie den Laden verließen, nahm Severus Lily ihre Bücher ab und murmelte einen Zauber. Die Bücher schwebten nun wie von unsichtbarer Hand getragen neben ihm her. Lily sah ihn überrascht an. 

„Aber das Zauberverbot..." Severus machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand. 

„Gilt in der Winkelgasse nicht so wirklich. Hier gibt es keine Muggel und das Gesetz ist eins zum Schutz der Muggel. - Ich sehe auch noch keine Eule auf mich zufliegen, es ist wohl also alles in Ordnung." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und zog sie in Richtung _ Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_, wo er mal wieder neue Umhänge kaufen mußte. 

Nachdem sie auch noch in der _ Magischen Menangerie_ gewesen waren, wo sie für Persephone und Goliath neue Eulenkekse kauften und ihre Zaubertrankzutaten in der Apotheke aufgefüllt hatten, war es schon Nachmittag geworden. 

Sie setzten sich mit ihren Einkäufen in eines der vielen Cafés der Winkelgasse und bestellten sich einen eiskalten Kürbissaft und Eiscreme. Lily schloß die Augen und streckte ihr Gesicht in Richtung Sonne. Die hellen, warmen Strahlen kitzelten sie in der Nase und sie mußte niesen. Severus lachte. Er hatte den Kopf auf seine linke Hand gestützt und rührte mit seinem Strohhalm in seinem Kürbissaft herum. 

„Manchmal könnte ich stundenlang nichts weiter tun, als dich einfach nur ansehen." Seine Stimme hatte einen ganz weichen Unterton angenommen, der Lily die Röte ins Gesicht steigen ließ. Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, darum starrte sie auf ihren Eisbecher, in dem die letzten Reste des Eises zu einer bräunlichen Soße zusammen geschmolzen waren. Severus lächelte über ihre Verlegenheit. Man mußte dieses Mädchen doch einfach lieben. 

„An mir ist doch überhaupt nichts Besonderes." Wiegelte sie ab. Severus entgegnete nichts. Er ließ einfach nur seinen Blick über sie streifen und lächelte still vor sich hin. Natürlich war sie etwas Besonderes und das nicht nur, weil sie so hübsch war. Das ganze Besondere an ihr war ihr wundervolles Herz, mit dem sie so offen und liebevoll in die Welt blickte. Daß sie noch dazu die schönsten Augen der Welt und das wundervollste Haar hatte, daß er je gesehen hatte, war absolut nebensächlich. Ihr süßes Gesicht mit der kleinen Stupsnase und ein paar Sommersprossen waren eine nette Beigabe, aber nicht das, was zählte... 

„Eines Tages wirst auch du sehen, daß es nichts gibt, was dir irgendwie gleicht, Lily. Du glaubst mir jetzt vielleicht noch nicht, aber irgendwann weißt du es. - Jeder Mensch ist auf seine Weise einzigartig und etwas Besonderes, aber es gibt nicht einen Menschen auf dieser ganzen Welt, der dir auch nur im Entferntesten nahe kommt. Darum bist du das wohl Außergewöhnlichste, was es auf diesem Erdball zu finden gibt." Ein solches Kompliment hatte Lily zuvor noch nie bekommen und sie war so verlegen wie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht. Severus griff über den Tisch nach ihrer Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen. 

„Darum warst auch du es, die es geschafft hat, aus mir einen liebenswerten Kerl zu machen." Er drückte ihr einen Kuß auf die Hand. Lily starrte ihn mehr als überrascht an. 

„Aber Severus, du warst vorher schon genauso liebenswert wie jetzt. Du mußt es nur mehr zeigen, das ist das einzige, was ich dir vielleicht beibringen kann. Ich hab dich doch nicht verändert." Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nicht verändert, nur total verzaubert." Lily wußte nicht, was sie dazu noch sagen sollte, also schwieg sie und lächelte Severus glücklich an. 

Nicht zum ersten Mal für diesen Tag wünschte sich James, nicht auf die blöde Idee gekommen zu sein, ausgerechnet heute in die Winkelgasse zu kommen. Er hätte wissen sollen, daß er es nicht so einfach wegstecken würde, wie er es sich die ganze Zeit über eingeredet hatte.  


  
Es war noch ein ganzes Stück hin bis sieben Uhr, darum gingen Lily und Severus gemeinsam zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel. Severus würde sich für den Rest seines Lebens an diesen Fehler erinnern können und wenn er auch nur die leiseste Ahnung gehabt hätte, was passieren würde, sobald sie beide durch die Tür traten, er hätte vermutlich gewartet, bis Lily mit ihren Eltern wieder zu Hause war, bevor er überhaupt die Schwelle des Tropfenden Kessels überschritten hätte. 

Severus hielt Lily die Tür auf und lächelte sie an, als sie mit all ihren Einkäufen, die immer noch hinter ihr herschwebten den Raum betrat. Doch kaum hatte sie den Kopf von Severus abgewandt, hielt sie abrupt in der Bewegung inne und starrte erschrocken auf jemanden, der drohend vor ihr stand. Auch Severus erstarrte. 

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Severus?!" donnerte die Stimme seines Vaters durch den gesamten Tropfenden Kessel. Jeder anwesende Zauberer und jede Hexe drehte ihnen den Kopf zu. Severus lief hochrot an. Die Sache war so wahnsinnig peinlich und er wußte, es war seinem Vater egal, daß die halbe Zaubererschaft von London mit anhörte, was er gleich sagen würde. 

„Dieses Mädchen" donnerte er weiter und deutete dabei mit dem Finger auf Lily, die immer blasser wurde „sieht nicht gerade aus wie Lucius Malfoy!" er wandte ihr kurz seinen Blick zu und rümpfte die Nase. Severus ballte die Hand zur Faust. 

„Sieht mir eher so aus, als wäre sie ein verdammtes kleines Schlammblut!" ein Raunen zog durch den Raum und der absolut letzte Rest von Farbe wich aus Lilys Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie jeden Moment einfach umkippen. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und die Worte Barabas Snapes hallten in ihren Ohren wider.  
„Vater! Ich..." 

„Halt den Mund!" brüllte Barabas und schlug seinem Sohn so heftig ins Gesicht, daß es ihn gegen den nächsten Tisch schleuderte. Das schwere Eichenholz krachte und Severus stöhnte leise auf vor Schmerz. Er wollte sich aufrappeln, sackte jedoch wieder zusammen und blieb benommen liegen. Lily wollte zu ihm laufen, doch Barabas stellte sich ihr in den Weg und starrte sie grimmig an. 

Lily rechnete mit allem. Daß er auch sie gleich schlug. Daß sie vielleicht sogar so hart gegen irgend etwas fiel, daß sie nie wieder aufwachen würde. Sie schloß einen Moment die Augen und dann fühlte sie etwas, das sie überraschte. Sie hatte keine Angst davor. 

Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und blickte Barabas Snape mit einem trotzigen Blick an. 

„Sie Scheusal!" schrie sie ihn an. Ihr Herz schlug in diesem Augenblick, als wollte es in ihrer Brust zerspringen, aber sie wollte tapfer sein und nicht zurückweichen. Sollte er doch tun, was er ohnehin tun würde, sie würde im trotzen. 

„Du wagst es...!" preßte er zornig hervor und hob schon wieder halb die Hand. Doch das Mädchen vor ihm, dieses kleine wertlose Schlammblut, es schien nicht die geringste Angst davor zu haben, daß er zuschlagen konnte. Sie starrte ihn mit ihren haßerfüllten grünen Augen an. 

„Sie sind wirklich das Erbärmlichste, was ich je gesehen habe. Wie können Sie Ihrem Sohn nur so etwas antun? Er hätte sich den Hals brechen können! Oder sind Sie etwa wirklich so eiskalt und nehmen sogar in Kauf, daß Sie Ihren Sohn umbringen, nur weil Sie glauben, es wäre eine solche Schande, daß er mit mir seine Zeit verbracht hat?!" Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen und kam langsam und bedrohlich immer näher auf Lily zu. Sie wollte zurückweichen, zwang sich jedoch, keinen Millimeter nachzugeben. 

Keiner der umstehenden Zauberer oder Hexen traute sich, in die Sache einzugreifen. Sie alle hatten Angst um das mutige kleine Mädchen, daß es wagte, Barabas Snape die Stirn zu bieten, aber sie alle wußten auch nur zu genau, wer Snape war und daß sie gegen ihn keine Chance hatten. 

Snape hatte sich direkt vor Lily aufgebaut. 

„Für ein dreckiges Schlammblut hast du ein verdammt großes Mundwerk, Mädchen." Seine Stimme klang wie ein düsteres Grollen und jagte Lily eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. 

„Ich frage mich," entgegnete sie mit unterdrückten Zorn in der Stimme, „wer von uns beiden hier dreckig ist!" Das war zuviel für Snape. Er packte Lily am Kragen und hob sie einfach in die Luft. Da sie so ein Fliegengewicht war, war es noch nicht einmal ein geringes Problem für ihn. Lily klammerte sich an seine Hand, weil er ihr die Luft abdrückte, unterdrückte aber immer noch jedes Anzeichen von Angst, auch wenn sie in diesem Moment am liebsten vor Angst gestorben wäre. 

„Solche wie dich sollten sie aussondern und gleich eliminieren. Ihr macht euch an unsere Elite ran und ehe man es sich versieht, ist das reinste und beste Zaubererblut von euch Muggelhexen verdünnt und unbrauchbar gemacht. Ihr seid Dreck, nichts weiter. Und Dreck sollte vernichtet werden!" Lily kniff die Lippen zusammen und holte so tief Luft, wie sie konnte. Mit aller Kraft trat sie aus und traf Snape mitten in den Magen. Er heulte kurz auf vor Schmerz und krümmte sich zusammen, ließ Lily aber nicht los. 

Severus, der noch immer am Boden lag, kam langsam wieder zu sich. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. Im ersten Moment wußte er gar nicht, wo er eigentlich war. Die Stimme seines Vaters drang wie durch einen Nebel in seinen Kopf ein. Er wandte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und war schlagartig wieder auf den Beinen. 

„Vater!" brüllte er und seine eigene Stimme stach ihm heftig in den schmerzenden Kopf. „Laß Lily sofort runter." Snape, der sich langsam wieder von Lilys Tritt erholt hatte, sah seinen Sohn verachtend an. 

„Daß ausgerechnet du dich mit solchem Dreck abgibst, Severus. Niemals hätte ich das von dir erwartet. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich vor dieser Sorte hier oft genug gewarnt, aber scheinbar bist du noch ein größerer Dummkopf, als ich bisher angenommen hatte!" er wandte sich wieder Lily zu, die er nun so weit wie möglich von sich weg hielt. Sie strampelte noch immer, konnte aber keinen weiteren Treffer mehr landen. 

„Hast du vielleicht noch irgendwas zu sagen, Schlammblut? Du scheinst mir jemand zu sein, der gerne großen Reden schwingt." Er griff noch etwas fester zu, so daß Lily fast gar keine Luft mehr bekam. Doch noch immer starrte sie ihn haßerfüllt an. Und wenn er sie jetzt umbrachte, sie würde ihn auf ewig mit diesem Blick verfolgen. 

Severus nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und rannte los. Er krachte seinem Vater in den Rücken, doch der Rempler war nicht stark genug, ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Statt dessen fuhr er herum und versetzte seinem Sohn noch einen zweiten, nicht weniger heftigen Schlag mit der freien Hand. 

Alles ging so schnell, daß Lily es gar nicht wirklich mitbekam. Sie sah Severus erneut quer durch den Tropfenden Kessel fliegen und im nächsten Moment spürte sie, wie der Griff um ihren Hals sich löste und auch sie mit voller Wucht von Barabas Snape weggeschleudert wurde. Sie schrie und als sie aufschlug, wurde es kurz schwarz um sie herum. 

Sie war nur Sekunden bewußtlos gewesen, doch als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, stand Snape wieder vor ihr. Er griff mit seiner Hand in ihre langen roten Haare und zerrte daran. Sie bohrte ihre Fingernägel in seine Hand, doch das ließ ihn scheinbar unberührt. 

„Hör mir gut zu, Mädchen, ich sage es dir nur das eine Mal. Laß deine Finger von meinem Sohn! Ich werde nicht dulden, daß er sich mit einem Stück Dreck wie dir abgibt. Merke dir meine Worte gut, denn wenn ich dich noch einmal mit ihm zusammen sehe, wirst du das nicht überleben!" 

„Glaub nicht, daß du mir Angst machen kannst, du feiges Arschloch!" erwiderte Lily so laut und fest sie konnte und wieder erhob sich ein Raunen in dem Raum. Dieses Mädchen hatte scheinbar mehr Mut als Verstand. 

Barabas Snape grinste sie kalt an. 

„Eines Tages wird dieser dumme Mut dein Tod sein, Schlammblut. Vielleicht denkst du in diesem Moment ja an mich." Er zog so heftig an ihren Haaren, daß ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen, doch noch immer blieb ihr Blick so fest wie zuvor. 

„Ich werde an dich denken, ja. Wenn ich später mal ein glückliches Leben führe, denn das werde ich. Zusammen mit Severus!" Für einen Moment nur verschwand das kalte Grinsen von Snapes Gesicht. Dann hob er die freie linke Hand und legte sie ihr auf die Wange. Lily öffnete den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei, als sie fühlte, wie sich etwas Stumpfes tief in ihre Wange bohrte. Sofort lief warmes Blut über ihre Haut. Sie starrte Snape entsetzt an, als er seinen blutigen Finger in den Mund steckte. 

„Wußtest du, daß das Blut eines Muggels süß schmeckt? Eigentlich dürfte man euch gar nicht Schlammblüter nennen." Lily wandte ihren Blick angewidert ab. Endlich ließ Snape ihre Haar los und sie sank auf dem Holzboden des Tropfenden Kessels zusammen. 

Hilflos sah Lily dabei zu, wie Snape hinüber zu seinem Sohn ging, ihn nun ebenfalls an seinen Haaren packte und nach draußen zerrte. Sein Arm stand in einem sehr merkwürdigen Winkel ab und sie wußte sofort, daß er gebrochen war. Das war erst bei seinem zweiten Sturz passiert. 

Sie wollte sich wieder aufrappeln und hinter den beiden herlaufen. Sie wollte Severus von diesem furchtbaren Ungeheuer befreien, doch sie konnte nicht. Alles tat ihr weh und sie wußte gar nicht, auf welchen Schmerz sie sich zuerst konzentrieren sollte. 

Als die Tür hinter Severus und seinem Vater zu fiel, hoben die Stimmen im Tropfenden Kessel wieder an. Sofort lief Tom, der alte Wirt des Tropfenden Kessels, zu ihr hinüber und hob sie vom Boden auf. Er trug sie in einen Hinterraum und legte sie dort auf einer Art Liege ab. 

„Bitte vergib uns, Kleine. Wir hätten dir alle helfen sollen, aber Barabas Snape... er ist einer der gefährlichsten Zauberer auf dieser Welt. Er ist die rechte Hand des Teufels. Vermutlich hätte er uns alle umgebracht, wenn wir uns auch nur gerührt hätten." Lily war halb ohnmächtig, trotzdem drangen Toms Worte klar an ihr Ohr. Sie stieß verächtlich die Luft aus. 

„Wenn alle so denken, dann wird diese Welt bald von Zauberern wie Snape in eine dunkle Schreckensherrschaft geführt werden. Wenn ihr alle so feige seid, dann ist euch bald nicht mehr zu helfen." Lilys Worte versetzten Tom einen Stich, doch er verarztete weiter den tiefen Kratzer auf Lilys Wange. 

Lily griff nach seiner Hand. 

„Ist schon gut, Tom. Ich werde nach Hause gehen. Meine Mutter macht das." Tom sah sie entgeistert an. 

„Aber Kind, ich kann dich so nicht gehen lassen." Lily schüttelte den Kopf und ignorierte den stechenden Schmerz einfach, den diese Bewegung verursachte. 

„Du hast gar keine andere Wahl. Ich werde nämlich nicht hierbleiben." Langsam richtete sie sich auf und setzte ihre Füße auf den Boden. Sie fühlte sich noch sehr wacklig auf den Beinen, als sie endlich wieder stand, doch sie wollte keine Minute länger im Tropfenden Kessel bleiben. Als sie in die Wirtsstube zurückkam, war diese immer noch von einem lauten Murmeln erfüllt, das sofort erstarb, als sie Lily sahen. Die meisten blickten beschämt zu Boden, als sie an ihnen vorbei zu ihren Einkäufen ging. Gerade als sie ihre Bücher aufheben wollte, flog die Tür zur Winkelgasse auf und ein völlig abgehetzter James stand schwer atmend in der Tür. Er starrte Lily voller Entsetzen an, doch sie lächelte ein wenig. 

Sirius löste sich als erster wieder aus seinem Schrecken heraus und ging zu ihr hinüber, um sie ein wenig zu stützen, bevor ihre Kräfte versagten und sie einfach umkippte. Remus stieß James an, der noch immer wie paralysiert in der Tür stand und gemeinsam trugen sie Lilys Einkäufe nach draußen, immer hinter Lily und Sirius her, der sie nach draußen führte. 

Die Geschichte von Snapes Angriff auf Severus und Lily hatte sich in der gesamten Winkelgasse in nur wenigen Minuten herumgesprochen, Lily mußte James also nichts mehr von dem erzählen, was im Tropfenden Kessel passiert war. Sie war auch nicht mehr in der Lage dazu, denn kaum hatte sich die Tür des Wirtshauses hinter ihnen geschlossen, brach Lily unter Tränen zusammen. 

Als Lilys Eltern eine knappe Stunde später wiederkamen, erzählte Sirius ihnen eine wilde Geschichte von einem Überfall auf den Tropfenden Kessel und daß Lily und Severus mitten drin gewesen waren. Lilys Mutter war mehr als entsetzt, aber wenigstens nahm sie Sirius seine Geschichte ab. Nur ungern hätte er ihr die wahre Geschichte vom wildgewordenen Vater des Freundes der Tochter erzählt, auch wenn er James ansah, daß er es wohl getan hätte.  


  
Obwohl der Angriff auf sie nun schon drei Tage her war, hütete Lily noch immer das Bett. Ihre Mutter hatte darauf bestanden und Lily wußte nur zu gut, welche Ängste und Alpträume ihre Mutter sei dem Tag in der Winkelgasse um sie ausstand. 

Sie hatte sie in der Nacht nach dieser Geschichte schreien gehört. Lily selbst schlief so gut wie gar nicht mehr. 

Sie saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett und auf ihren Beinen lag ihr Buch für Zaubertränke aufgeschlagen vor ihr. Doch Lily las nicht. Sie tat seit Tagen eigentlich gar nichts mehr weiter als in die Luft starren und grübeln. Dabei blieb ihr Gesicht die ganze Zeit über beängstigend ausdruckslos. Nur wenn man ganz genau hinsah, konnte man hin und wieder erkennen, wie sich ihre gequälten grünen Augen mit Tränen füllten. 

Severus hatte sich seit dem sechsundzwanzigsten nicht mehr gemeldet und Lily stand Todesängste aus. Sie erinnerte sich noch so deutlich an das Gefühl, daß sie in der Winkelgasse gehabt hatte. Diese absolute Furchtlosigkeit, diese Entschlossenheit. In diesem Moment hätte sie ohne zu zögern ihr eigenes Leben gegeben, es war nicht wichtig gewesen. 

Mit Severus' Leben war es etwas anderes. Sie wußte nicht, was sie tun würde, wenn ihm etwas passiert war. Sein Vater konnte weiß Gott was mit ihm gemacht haben, in seinem rasenden Zorn. 

Lily biß sich auf die Lippen und schloß die Augen. Wenn sie doch nur endlich diese verfluchten Bilder aus ihrem Kopf verbannen könnte... aber es ging nicht. Barabas Snape hatte sich in ihrem Kopf festgesetzt und beging dort nun die schlimmsten Dinge, die Lily sich vorstellen konnte. 

„Lilyschatz." Lily schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und starrte zur ihrer Zimmertür hinüber, wo ihre Mutter stand, immer noch den höchst besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, den sie seit Tagen nicht mehr abgelegt hatte. 

„Lily, mein Liebling, möchtest du nicht zum Essen zu uns runterkommen?" Lily starrte eine ganze Weile einfach nur ins Leere, bevor sie schließlich mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Nein, eigentlich wollte sie das nicht. Eigentlich wollte sie ihre Schwester nicht sehen mit dieser „Ich hab es dir doch gesagt" Miene und sie wollte ihren Vater nicht sehen, der sogar noch besorgter schien als ihre Mutter. Sie wollte ihre Ruhe haben. Sie wollte wissen, wie es Severus ging... 

Sie wollte verflucht noch mal endlich wissen, wie es Severus ging! 

„Na gut, ich werde dir etwas zu Essen raufbringen. Versprich mir, daß du es nicht wieder stehen läßt, ja Schatz?" Lily nickte, doch sie sah aus, als hätte sie ihrer Mutter nicht zugehört. 

Fünf Minuten später kam Jane Evans mit einem Tablett zurück in das Zimmer ihrer Tochter. Zuerst schien sie es einfach nur auf dem Nachttisch abstellen zu wollen, so wie die vielen Male zuvor auch, doch dann zögerte sie und setzte sich schließlich auf die Kante des Bettes. Lily schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken. 

„Lily," begann sie sanft und legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf die ihrer Tochter. Erschrocken zuckte Lily zusammen und zog ihre Hand hastig weg. Jane erschrak, als sie den Ausdruck in Lilys Augen sah. So hatte sie ihr Kind noch nie gesehen. Sie schien so voller Angst, so am Ende mit ihrer Kraft... Jane wurde das Gefühl einfach nicht los, daß es da noch etwas gab, was dieser Junge ihre nicht erzählt hatte. Etwas noch viel Schlimmeres, das sich in dem Pub zugetragen hatte. 

„Lily," setzte sich noch einmal an, versuchte diesmal aber nicht, ihre Tochter zu berühren. „dein Vater und ich haben uns überlegt, eine Nachricht an Professor Dumbledore zu schicken." Ihre Worte schienen Lily nicht zu erreichen. Abwesend starrte sie weiterhin auf den unsichtbaren Punkt an ihrer Zimmerwand. 

„Wir werden ihm schreiben, daß du noch nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkommen kannst. Wir glauben nicht, daß du schon in der Lage für so eine lange Reise und den anstrengenden..." Lily hob die Hand und ihre Mutter schwieg. Langsam drehte Lily ihren Kopf in Richtung ihrer Mutter und sah sie an. Ihr vernebelter Blick schien klarer zu werden. 

„Nein." Sagte sie schließlich sehr leise. Ihre Mutter schlug ihre Hände vor ihren Mund. Es war das erste Wort, das Lily in den letzten drei Tagen gesprochen hatte. 

„Nein, Mum, bitte, ich möchte zurück nach Hogwarts. – In Hogwarts sind wir sicher." Jane schluckte den schweren Kloß, den sie im Hals spürte, hinunter und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. 

„Oh Lily, wenn du mir nur endlich sagen würdest, was da passiert ist im Tropfenden Kessel. Du bist doch hier ebenso sicher, wie in dieser Schule, das weißt du doch." Doch Lily schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Es gibt Dinge auf dieser Welt, vor denen sind wir nur in Hogwarts sicher, bis wir stark genug sind, ihnen zu trotzen." Jane verstand nicht, was Lily sagen wollte, doch ihre Tochter sprach wieder. Ihre Tochter äußerte wieder ihren Willen. 

„Wie du meinst, Kleines. Dann werden wir keinen Brief an Dumbledore schreiben." Sie strich ihrer Tochter sanft über den Kopf, doch wieder zuckte Lily unter der Berührung zusammen. 

„Ich werde dich allein lassen, okay?" fragte Jane sanft und Lily nickte, den Blick jetzt wieder auf ihre Wand gerichtet. Sie hörte, wie ihre Mutter das Zimmer verließ und als ihre Schritte das Erdgeschoß erreicht hatten, schlug Lily die Decke zurück und stand auf. 

Sie besah sich ihre Wange im Spiegel neben ihrem Kleiderschrank und strich sanft über die verschorfte Wunde, die Barabas Snape ihr zugefügt hatte. Da die Wunde nicht magisch behandelt worden war, würde dort für immer eine Narbe zurück bleiben, das wußte Lily jetzt schon, denn sie hatte sich, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war, einen ähnlichen Kratzer am Bein zugezogen. Wieder strich sie über die Wunde. 

Sie würde zurückbleiben, aber mit der Zeit würde sie verblassen und bald schon würde kein Mensch, der nicht wußte, daß sie diese Narbe hatte, sie mehr sehen. Sie würde verblassen und vergessen werden, genau wie der Mann, der sie verursacht hatte. Erst jetzt sah Lily, daß sie mit einem haßerfüllten, kalten Blick in den Spiegel starrte. Grüne Augen, kalt wie Eis, starrten zurück und obwohl es ihre eigenen waren, erschauderte Lily. 

Wenn es doch nur Severus gut ging. Lily schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper und wandte sich von ihrem Spiegelbild ab. Severus... 


	13. Liebe, Haß und Schock

**Author's Note:**

Wie versprochen, es ist Sonntag, Kapitel 12 ist da. Und wißt ihr was? Es ist Sonntag, 5:10 Uhr am Morgen und ich bin hellwach... find ich persönlich nicht gut... Mit etwas Glück schaffe ich es, bis heute abend gar nicht zu schlafen... oder ich bin am Montag, wenn ich wieder ins Büro muß todmüde, eins von beidem...

_SilentRose, hör auf, dummes Zeuch zu babbeln und komm aufs Wesentliche! - Und viel wichtiger, rede nicht von dir in der 3. Person!_

**Mystical Selena: **Danke schön ^_^! Ich hab in deine Geschichte bis jetzt nur reingelesen, aber bis jetzt gefällt sie mir auf alle Fälle sehr gut. Ich werde einen Review schreiben, wenn ich es komplett gelesen hab, versprochen.

**Chino: **Ich überreiche dir hiermit den Preis für den "süßesten Review, den ich bisher bekommen habe". Frag mich nicht warum, just a feeling ;o). Aber zu deiner Frage... Fragen stellen darf mir natürlich immer jeder, das Problem ist das Antworten... laß mich überlegen, wie ich es formuliere, ohne zu viel zu verraten... Das Rating wird definitiv bei PG-13 bleiben, aber sie kommen sich auf jeden Fall noch ein bißchen näher. Wie, wann und wieso wird noch nicht verraten.

Dieses Kapitel war wieder frei von Popmusik, ist aber dafür unter dem Einfluß von Beethoven entstanden *g*. Hat einer von euch mal den uralten Film "Lovestory" gesehen? Der lief irgendwann zwischen Weihnachten und Silvester und ich hab ihn so halb gesehen. Das Theme aus diesem Film ist von Beethoven und ich fand es so superschön, daß ich auf Dauerschleife gehört hab, beim Schreiben. Ich glaub, die Melancholie kommt auch ganz gut durch ;o)

Kapitel 13 kommt wahrscheinlich Mittwoch!

Have Fun

_SilentRose_

**Kapitel 12:**  
**Liebe, Haß und Schock**  


  
  
** London, Bahnhof King's Cross, 01. September 1973…**  
  
"Und bitte übernimm dich nicht, du bist noch nicht wieder vollkommen gesund." Ermahnte Jane ihre Tochter, als sie den Hogwarts Express durch die Barriere erreicht hatten. Lily nickte und versuchte ein Lächeln. Ihre Vater kniete sich zu ihr hinunter. 

„Schäm dich bitte nicht, wenn du wieder nach Hause möchtest, Liebes. Jeder wird das verstehen. Dir ist etwas Furchtbares passiert und es ist eigentlich noch viel zu früh..." Peter Evans hielt erstaunt inne, als Lily ihm um den Hals fiel. 

Lily umarmte ihren Vater als wäre es das letzte Mal in ihrem Leben. Sie hatte ihn eigentlich nur zum Schweigen bringen wollen, allerdings war ihr nicht eingefallen, was sie hätte sagen können. Sie wollte, daß ihre Eltern endlich nicht mehr an den Vorfall dachten und vor allem, daß sie nicht länger glaubten, sie hätte das ganze nicht verkraftet. 

„Ich bin vorsichtig und gehe es langsam an." Sagte sie schließlich mit einer sehr dünnen Stimme und einem zaghaften Lächeln. Ihre Mutter drückte sich ein Taschentuch unter die Nase, scheinbar war sie den Tränen sehr nahe und auch ihr Vater hatte eine tiefe Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn. Lily nickte, um ihre Worte noch einmal zu bekräftigen und stieg dann in den Zug. Ihr Vater hob ihr ihren Koffer hinein und dann war sie im Inneren des scharlachroten Zuges verschwunden. 

„Ich mache mir solche Sorgen, Peter!" Janes Stimme war schon mehr ein Schluchzen. Peter Evans nickte. 

„Nicht nur du, meine Liebe." Antwortete er und seine Sorge war in seiner Stimme nicht zu überhören. 

Lily fand einen Platz in dem Abteil, in dem sie mit Severus im Juni bei ihrer Heimreise gesessen hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß sie seine Präsenz in dem kleinen Raum fast noch fühlen konnte. Sie stellte den schweren Wandkoffer in der Ecke des Abteils ab und kauerte sich auf die Sitzbank. 

Sie hatte ihn noch immer nicht gesehen. Wenn nun wirklich etwas passiert war. 

Wenige Minuten später fuhr der Zug schnaubend aus dem Bahnhofsgebäude heraus. Lily lehnte mit der Schläfe an der kalten Fensterscheibe und starrte abwesend hinaus. Ihr Magen fühlte sich an, als hätte sie gerade einen ganzen Liter Eiswasser geschluckt, der einfach nicht warm werden wollte. Eine große Träne rollte über ihre Wange, blieb an dem Kratzer auf ihrer Wange hängen, tastete sich langsam an den Rändern der Wunde entlang. Lily wollte sie wegwischen, doch ihre Hand blieb vollkommen trocken. Die Träne war über die Wunde nicht hinweg gekommen. 

Noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben hatte Lily ein solch tiefes Gefühl der Einsamkeit und Hilflosigkeit empfunden. All ihre Hoffnungen, daß es Severus doch gut ging, zerbröckelten langsam aber sicher zu Staub, mit jeder Minute, die verstrich und die Abteiltür nicht aufgeschoben wurde. 

Draußen hatte es inzwischen angefangen zur regnen. Große, dicke Tropfen klatschten aus dem tiefgrauen Himmel auf den Zug, auf die Erde und tauchten alles in einen trüben Schleier. Lily legte die Hand auf die Scheibe. Rund um ihre Hand beschlug das Glas ein wenig. Doch sie spürte die Kälte des Glases nicht. 

Alles, was Lily fühlte waren Einsamkeit, Hilflosigkeit und Hass. Er peitschte gleichzeitig heiß und kalt in ihren Adern und sie fühlte, wie sie langsam wieder eine grausame Entschlossenheit durchfuhr. Sie wußte in diesem Moment, wenn Barabas Snape seinem Sohn etwas angetan hatte, dann würde er das bereuen. Er sollte nicht glauben, daß er ihr nehmen konnte, was sie am meisten liebte und sie es einfach hinnehmen würde, nur weil sie nur ein Mädchen war, eine Muggelgeborene... 

Ihre grünen Augen, in diesem Moment kalt wie Eis, spiegelten sich im Zugfenster, doch Lily sah sie nicht, wollte sie vielleicht auch nicht sehen. Ihre eigenen Gedanken machten ihr fast noch mehr Angst als Barabas Snape. Aber es waren Gedanken, die sie nicht aufhalten konnte, weil ihr Herz sie dachte, nicht ihr Verstand. 

Lily war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, daß sie gar nicht hörte, wie die Abteiltür aufgeschoben wurde. James steckte vorsichtig seinen Kopf herein und für einen kurzen Moment flackerte sein Blick traurig auf, als er Lily so elendig und traurig sah. 

„Lily, darf ich einen Moment reinkommen?" Lily wandte sich langsam von der Fensterscheibe ab und starrte James an. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß sie gerade durch ihn hindurchsah. 

„Klar, setz dich, wenn du möchtest." James setzte sich auf die freie Sitzbank und sah Lily einen Moment schweigend an. 

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er schließlich ein wenig zögernd, als wüßte er in diesem Moment nichts besseres zu sagen. Lily hob leicht die Schultern. 

„Gut denke ich." James nickte und kam sich dabei furchtbar dämlich vor. Warum saß er hier und wollte unbedingt mit ich reden, wenn er doch nichts zu sagen hatte? Warum versuchte er schon wieder, jemand für Lily zu sein, der er nicht sein konnte? 

„Sirius und ich haben jemanden gefunden." Sagte er schließlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit. „Und da er ein wenig planlos aussah, haben wir gedacht, wir zeigen ihm mal, wo es langgeht." James versuchte ein Lächeln und zwinkerte ihr zu. Es dauerte fast eine halbe Minute bis Lily irgendeine Reaktion auf seine Worte zeigte. Nicht mehr als ein kurzes Nicken. Scheinbar hatte sie gar nicht zugehört. 

James stand auf und nickte jemandem draußen auf dem Flur zu. 

„Hallo." Die Stimme war nicht mehr als ein leises Krächzen, doch als sie sie hörte, war es, als würde ihr ein schwerer Stein in den Magen fallen. Die Stimme räusperte sich. 

„Hallo. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich mich zu dir setze? Die anderen Abteile sind schon sehr voll." Die gleichen Worte, wie damals... Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen drehte Lily ihren Kopf wieder in Richtung Tür und die beiden sahen sich einfach nur an. Schwarz traf auf Grün und Lily sprang auf. 

Severus lächelte. Hinter ihm schob Sirius Severus' Koffer in das Abteil und schloß leise die Tür, um die beiden allein zu lassen. 

Lily stand wie festgenagelt vor ihrem Sitz und konnte sich keinen Millimeter rühren. Sie wollte auf Severus zulaufen, doch ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nicht. Sie sah Severus an und ihr Magen zog sich ein wenig zusammen. 

Er sah furchtbar aus. Anders konnte man es nicht beschreiben. Offensichtlich hatte sein Vater nicht nur darauf verzichtet, seine Wunden magisch zu versorgen, sondern hatte ihm noch ein paar neue zugefügt. Sein immer noch gebrochener Arm war provisorisch geschient – vermutlich hatte er es zum größten Teil selbst gemacht und sein sonst so ebenmäßig weißes Gesicht war voller blauer Flecken, und Kratzer. Seine Unterlippe war irgendwann einmal aufgeplatzt und immer noch ein wenig geschwollen. Lily wandte ihren Blick ab, sie konnte ihn nicht mehr länger ansehen. 

Severus ging auf sie zu und zog sie mit seinem gesunden Arm an sich. 

„Ist schon gut, Lily. Sei ganz ruhig." Lily verkrallte ihre Hände in seinem schwarzen Hemd. Sie wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen. Nie wieder. Als sie seine Wärme spürte, seinen vertrauten Geruch roch, da wußte sie, er war wieder da und ihre ganze Angst fiel mit einem Mal wie ein schwerer Bleimantel von ihr ab. Sie war in diesem Moment von ihren Empfindungen so überwältigt, daß der einzige klare Gedanke, den sie fassen konnte war, daß sie ihn festhalten mußte, bevor man ihn ihr wieder wegnahm.  


  
„Ich fühle mich nicht wohl bei der Sache." Seufzte James, als er und Sirius ihr eigenes Abteil wieder erreichten, wo Remus und Peter schon auf sie warteten. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Jetzt hör auf, James. Du hast du doch selbst gesehen, daß es richtig war, ihn hinzubringen. – Keiner von uns kann auch nur annähernd das für sie tun, was Severus tun kann, weil sie für ihn ganz anders empfindet, als für uns. Und weil sie die Sache im Tropfenden Kessel gemeinsam erlebt haben." James grummelte irgendwas, was Sirius nicht verstand, aber da er weiter nichts sagte, schien er die Sache geschluckt zu haben. 

Der Regen klatschte immer heftiger gegen die Scheibe und draußen war es jetzt schon so dunkel und trüb, als wäre es kurz vor Sonnenuntergang. Sirius starrte zum Fenster hinaus und grübelte. Seine Stimmung entsprach diesem Wetter und er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er glücklich damit war, Severus und Lily weiterhin zusammen sein zu lassen. Nicht, weil er nicht wollte, daß sie zusammen waren. Das ging ihn an sich ja nichts an. Aber er fühlte einen Sturm, der sich über ihnen allen zusammen braute und vielleicht wären sie alle besser dran gewesen, wenn Lily und Severus Barabas Snapes Drohung ernst genommen hätten. 

Sirius lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Was für einen Unsinn er da doch vor sich hindachte. Die zwei liebten sich. Man konnte sie nicht einfach voneinander trennen und schon gar nicht von ihnen verlangen, daß sie es aus Vernunft taten. Sie würden ihren Weg schon noch finden... 

Wenn nur dieses Gefühl des nahenden Sturms nicht gewesen wäre.  


  
„Ich wollte mich so gerne bei dir melden, weil ich ja nicht wußte, wie es dir geht, aber es ging nicht. Ich stand unter ständiger Bewachung und Vater hat mich auch nur widerwillig wieder in den Zug nach Hogwarts steigen lassen." Lily lag in Severus Arm, so klein wie möglich auf der Sitzbank zusammen gekauert und hatte sein Hemd noch immer nicht wieder losgelassen. Severus streichelte ihr über den Rücken und erzählte von seiner letzten Woche zu Hause. 

„Ich weiß noch nicht einmal so genau, was er dir alles angetan hat. Als ich das zweite Mal gegen einen dieser Tische geflogen bin... ich glaube, ich war total weg." Lily schwieg. Es tat gut, einfach nur seine Stimme zu hören und sie wollte nichts sagen, wollte einfach nur zuhören. 

Überhaupt war Reden in der letzten Zeit wohl mehr eine Qual. Warum konnte man sie nicht einfach schweigen lassen? Die Stille in ihrem Kopf war einfach zu schön... wenn ihre Gedanken aufhörten, um die Wette zu schreien und sie wieder zur Ruhe kam... Ruhe und Frieden. 

„Lily?! Hey, Lily, träumst du etwa?" Lily schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und sah Severus ein wenig verwirrt an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. 

„Nein, ich hab nur einen Moment nicht zugehört... bitte verzeih." Ihre Hände klammerten sich noch ein bißchen fester an ihn, Severus runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. 

„Möchtest du mir nicht vielleicht erzählen, wie es dir nach der Sache ergangen ist? Ich meine... ich glaube dir nicht, daß du das so einfach weggesteckt hast, weißt du?" Lily starrte an ihm vorbei aus dem Fenster. Es dauerte eine scheinbare Ewigkeit, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. 

„Nein, ich möchte darüber nicht reden. – Du darfst mich bitte nicht falsch verstehen, aber ich bin damit noch nicht fertig und vorher kann ich nicht darüber reden." Severus drückte ihr einen Kuß auf den Kopf und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen hatte Lily nicht das Bedürfnis, sofort loszurennen, wenn sie jemand berührte. Obwohl sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, daß auch Severus gegen seinen Vater nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatte, fühlte sie sich doch jetzt hier bei ihm so sicher, wie sonst nirgendwo. 

„Wenn er dir noch einmal zu nahe kommt, wird er das bereuen." Severus' Stimme hatte eine ungewöhnliche Kälte angenommen und jagte Lily einen Schauer über den Rücken. 

„Red keinen Unsinn. Er ist dein Vater." Severus' Griff wurde ein wenig fester. 

„Das ist doch vollkommen egal. Er ist vielleicht mein Vater, aber du..." er schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob er es wirklich sagen sollte. Einen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur in die Augen, dann lächelte Severus. „...ja, du bist mein Leben, Lily. Verstehst du denn nicht? Ohne meinen Vater leben, das ist eine der einfachsten Aufgaben, die du mir stellen könntest. Ich hasse ihn so sehr, ich glaube, ich könnte ihn sogar eigenhändig töten!" Lily zuckte zusammen. 

„Aber ohne dich leben... das könnte ich nie. Der Tag, an dem ich erfahre, daß ich endgültig und unwiderruflich ohne dich leben muß, wird der Tag sein, an dem ich sterbe." Lily strich sanft über sein zerschundenes Gesicht und Severus wurde bei ihrem Anblick das Herz schwer. So traurig hatte seine Lily noch nie ausgesehen. Sie war immer so voller Optimismus und Fröhlichkeit gewesen, egal was auch passiert war, aber jetzt... Und wenn es sein eigener Zauberstab war, der das Leben seines Vaters beendete, wenn er noch ein einziges Mal Hand an Lily legte, würde er nicht zögern, den unverzeihlichsten und schrecklichsten aller Flüche gegen ihn auszusprechen.  
Schließlich war es doch das, was er immer gewollt hatte, die Früchte seiner Arbeit mit Severus eines Tages ernten können. Dieser Gedanke und sein Haß gegen seinen Vater breiteten sich grausam und kalt in ihm aus, aber Severus brauchte diese Kälte zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder, um klar denken zu können. 

Vielleicht waren diese Gedanken in den Augen der meisten falsch, aber er wußte, eines Tages würde es zu diesem Showdown zwischen ihm und seinem Vater kommen. Wie dieser nun endete, darauf wollte er sich nicht festlegen, aber daß es ihn geben würde, das stand schon so fest wie der Untergang dieser ganzen verdammten Welt – auch wenn der wohl noch viel weiter in der Zukunft lag, ging es Severus durch den Kopf und er grinste.  


  
Noch nie war ihre Fahrt nach Hogwarts so traurig gewesen, wie dieses Mal. Severus und Lily hatten die meiste Zeit der Fahrt nicht gesprochen, so wie Lily es wollte und er hatte sie gewähren lassen. Sie wollte sich scheinbar im Moment nur an ihm festhalten und stützen und wenn das ihr Wunsch war, dann sollte sie es tun. Auch dafür war er da. 

Hagrid, der wie immer auf die neuen Erstkläßler wartete, um sie mit den Booten über den See nach Hogwarts zu bringen, sah die beiden sofort, als sie aus dem Zug ausstiegen. Severus hob zur Begrüßung kurz die Hand und Hagrid erwiderte den Gruß. Doch Lily schien ihren Freund gar nicht zu sehen. Unter all seinem Haar, das sich rund um sein ganzes Gesicht verteilte, zog Hagrid besorgt die Stirn zusammen. Diese Sorgenfalten vertieften sich noch, als die beiden näher kamen und er Severus genauer sah. 

„Also sind die Geschichten wahr!" ging es ihm durch den Kopf. „Der Junge verletzt, Lily sieht aus, als stünde sie unter Schock..." Zum Glück war sein Gesicht durch das Haar so verdeckt, daß die Erstkläßler den wütenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nicht sehen konnten, sonst wären sie sicherlich freiwillig keinen weiteren Schritt mehr auf Hagrid zugegangen. Er ballte die Hände an den Seiten zur Faust und holte tief Luft. Dann versuchte er, seine Wut so gut wie möglich runter zu schlucken und wieder ein Lächeln aufzusetzen. 

„Erstkläßler zu mir! Laßt euer Gepäck hier, es wird für euch ins Schloß gebracht! Nicht so schüchtern!" Noch immer etwas besorgt, sah er Severus und Lily zu, wie sie in eine der Kutschen stiegen, die sich in Richtung Schloß in Bewegung setzten.  


  
Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle, fing Professor McGonagall Lily und Severus ab. Mit nicht gerade wenig Entsetzen betrachtete sie Severus und seine zahlreichen Wunden, die alle noch mehr oder weniger unversorgt waren. 

„Mr. Snape, Sie gehen sofort in den Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey soll Sie mal etwas genauer unter die Lupe nehmen." Ihr Blick glitt hinüber zu Lily und obwohl diese bis auf den Kratzer auf der Wange unverletzt schien, überschattete sofort große Sorge das alternde Gesicht der sonst so streng und unnahbar wirkenden Lehrerin für Verwandlungen. 

„Und Miss Evans nehmen Sie am besten gleich mit. Es scheint mir, daß Sie beide ein Bett und Pflege brauchen, statt eine Feier und eine Halle voll starrender Schüler." Lily machte nicht den Eindruck, als ob sie wirklich mitbekam, was Professor McGonagall sagte, doch Severus nickte. 

„Danke Professor, ich glaube, da haben sie vollkommen recht." Erwiderte er und schenkte der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor ein kurzes Lächeln, bevor er Lily in Richtung Treppe bugsierte, um sie in den Krankenflügel zu bringen.  
  
Madam Pomfrey schnalzte mißbilligend mit der Zunge, als sie mit Lilys Untersuchung fertig war. Lily sah noch immer recht apathisch aus und reagierte nur selten darauf, wenn man sie ansprach. 

„Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht, Miss Evans." Murmelte Madam Pomfrey und half Lily dabei, sich umzuziehen. Als sie ihr Nachthemd anhatte, gab sie ihr eine kleine blau-violett schimmernde Pille und ein Glas Wasser. 

„Nehmen Sie das. Das wird Ihnen sicherlich helfen." Wie mechanisch nahm Lily die Pille in den Mund und schluckte sie mit dem gesamten Inhalt des Glases hinunter. Sanft drückte Madam Pomfrey sie zurück in ihr Kissen und deckte sie zu. 

„Schlafen Sie, meine Kleine. Dann sieht die Welt morgen schon wieder ganz anders aus." Ein Anflug eines Lächelns zog über Lilys Gesicht. Das hatte ihre Großmutter auch immer zu ihr gesagt, wenn sie traurig gewesen war oder sich beim Spielen weh getan hatte und dann abends nicht einschlafen wollte. 

Severus saß auf der anderen Seite des Vorhangs, hinter dem Lilys Bett stand, auf einem zweiten Krankenbett und sah auf seine Schuhspitzen. Seinen Umhang hatte er schon abgelegt, aber für alles andere wartete er lieber, bis Madam Pomfrey mit Lily fertig war. Sie konnte das garantiert schmerzfreier als er und das würde nach den letzten Tagen eine echte Erholung sein. 

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte er leise, als Madam Pomfrey hinter dem Vorhang hervor kam und ihn dann komplett zuzog. Sie sah sehr besorgt aus, als sie sich ihrem zweiten Patienten zuwandte. Am ersten Schultag hatte sie bisher noch nie so viel zu tun gehabt, jedenfalls konnte sie sich ein solch einen Tag nicht erinnern. 

„Sie steht unter Schock, dagegen hilft nicht mal meine Zauberei." Antwortete sie wenig glücklich. Sie schien geknickt darüber, daß sie so wenig Macht über Lilys Krankheit hatte. „Ich hab ihr ein starkes Schlafmittel gegeben. So wie sie aussieht, hat sie seit Tagen nicht mehr vernünftig geschlafen." Severus biß sich auf die Lippen. Natürlich hatte sie das nicht. Wie hatte er auch nur einen Moment glauben können, daß so etwas möglich gewesen wäre... 

„Sie sehen aber auch nicht besser aus, Mr. Snape." Fuhr sie mit einer tadelnden Stimme fort. „Wieso ist dieser Arm nicht verarztet worden?!" Severus senkte den Blick. 

„Weil der Schmerz eine Strafe sein sollte." Antwortete er leise. „Etwas, daß ich nie vergessen sollte." Madam Pomfrey schnaubte verächtlich. 

„Na wunderbar. So wie dieser Arm aussieht...mein lieber Junge, es hilft nichts, dieser Knochen ist nicht mehr zu gebrauchen." Severus schluckte. Nicht daß es ihn überraschte, aber trotzdem, er hatte sich eigentlich gewünscht, niemals die Bekanntschaft von Skele-Wachs machen zu müssen. Aber andererseits, sein Arm schmerzte jetzt schon den siebten Tag wie die Hölle, eine Nacht würde er es auch noch aushalten. 

Madam Pomfrey griff nach dem Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche, tippte auf Severus' gebrochenen Arm und flüsterte etwas. Sofort hörte der Schmerz auf und wenn Severus nicht genau gewußt hätte, daß sie den Knochen weggezaubert und nicht geheilt hatte, wäre er wohl erleichtert gewesen. Während Severus seinen Arm betrachtete, der jetzt wie ein Gummischlauch an seiner Schulter hing, ging Madam Pomfrey hinüber zu ihrem großen Arzneischrank und kam mit einem Becher und einer großen Flasche, die wie ein Skelett aussah, wieder zu ihm zurück. Sie goß etwas von der Flüssigkeit aus der Flasche in den Becher und gab ihn Severus. 

Skele-Wachs. Einen Moment starrte Severus den dampfenden Becher angewidert an. Er wußte zwar nicht genau, wie es schmeckte, aber er wußte doch ziemlich genau, was drin war, darum konnte er es sich lebhaft vorstellen. Dann holte er schließlich tief Luft und schluckte alles auf einmal in einem großen Schluck hinunter. 

„Uäh, noch widerlicher, als ich erst gedacht habe!" fluchte er leise und schüttelte sich. Der Skele-Wachs breitete sich heiß und unangenehm in seinem Inneren aus. 

„Kompliment, Mr. Snape, Sie sind einer der Wenigen, die den Skele-Wachs nicht sofort wieder ausgespuckt haben." Sie half ihm dabei, sein Hemd und die restlichen Kleider auszuziehen und seinen Pyjama anzuziehen. Das war zwar jetzt nicht mehr schmerzhaft, aber auch nicht weniger kompliziert, weil sein Arm sich wirklich wie ein Gummiband verhielt. 

„Wenn Sie ein Schlafmittel haben möchten, dann rufen sie mich. Der Schmerz wird heute Nacht sicherlich sehr stark werden." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Danke Madam Pomfrey, aber ich brauche keins. Außerdem wirkt der Skele-Wachs wesentlich besser, wenn man keine zusätzlichen Mittel einnimmt." Madam Pomfrey lächelte anerkennend und nickte. 

„Stimmt haargenau. Was man über Ihr Wissen über Zaubertränke sagt, stimmt also. – So, jetzt schlafen Sie besser schnell ein und wenn noch etwas ist, ich bin in meinem Büro." Sie deckte auch ihn zu ging dann zu ihrem Büro am Ende des Raumes. Das Licht im Krankensaal ging aus und auch das Licht aus Madam Pomfreys Büro erlosch fast vollkommen, als sie die Tür anlehnte. Severus schob seinen gesunden Arm unter seinen Kopf und starrte an die hohe Decke über ihm. 

Lily war im Nebenbett schon eingeschlafen. Das Mittel, das Madam Pomfrey ihr gegeben hatte, mußte sehr stark gewesen sein. Er hörte ihre tiefen, ruhigen Atemzüge und er hoffte inständig, daß sie nichts träumte. Das beste für sie war jetzt ein tiefer, traumloser Schlaf, in dem sie sich wieder erholen konnte. Lily war am Ende und schuld daran war nur sein Vater. Niemals hätte Severus es für möglich gehalten, daß er sie jemals so sehen würde, aber er hatte es ja auch nie für möglich gehalten, daß sie und sein Vater so aneinander geraten würden. 

Wieder spürte er den kalten Haß in sich hochsteigen und zwei fürchterliche Worte hallten in seinen Gedanken wider. Seine Lippen formten diese Worte nach und hätte er in diesem Moment einen Zauberstab in der Hand gehalten, der Saal wäre mit einem Schlag grell grün erleuchtet gewesen, sogar ohne Vater, auf den der Stab gerichtet war.  


  
Severus war zu sehr in seine Gedanken versunken, als daß er hätte schlafen können. Und als er doch endlich etwas Müdigkeit fühlte, hielt der Schmerz seiner nachwachsenden Knochen ihn weiter wach. Es half nichts, diese eine Nacht noch würde er kein Auge zutun. Aber es gab Schlimmeres, es war schließlich nicht die erste Nacht. 

Noch immer hörte er von Lilys Seite des Vorhanges nichts weiter als ruhige, tiefe Atemzüge. Er schob seinen gesunden Arm hinter seinen Kopf und wandte das Gesicht zum Fenster. Der Mond stand schon fast wieder voll und rund am Himmel, wenige Tage nur noch... Das kalte silberne Licht des Erdtrabanten schien ihm ins Gesicht, das so weiß wirkte wie nie zuvor. Seine Miene verriet nicht einen seiner Gedanken, aber unter seiner ruhigen Oberfläche tobte noch immer ein Sturm. Seine rasenden Gefühle waren kaum unter Kontrolle zu bringen, selbst wenn man ein Meister der Selbstbeherrschung war, so wie er. 

Diese Mädchen dort hinter dem Vorhang war sein Leben. Einmal mehr hatte er das verstanden, als er sie in der Gefahr hatte schweben sehen, die sein Vater für sie darstellte. Wären nicht noch so viele andere Zauberer im Tropfenden Kessel gewesen...Severus hätte schwören können, daß Lily dann nun nicht mehr bei ihm wäre. 

Ein kurzer Anflug von erneuter Angst huschte über sein Gesicht, war aber genauso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war. Er mußte an seine Worte zurückdenken, dieser schicksalhafte Satz, den er zu Lily im Hogwarts-Express gesagt hatte. Es war die innerste Essenz seines Herzens gewesen, seine einzige Möglichkeit, seine wahren Gefühle für sie auszudrücken. 

Er drehte sein Gesicht von Fenster weg und starrte den weißen Vorhang an, der Lilys Bett rund herum abschirmte. Was würde er dafür geben, sie jetzt einfach nur ansehen zu können, wenn sie friedlich schlief und nichts mehr auf den Terror der letzten Woche hindeutete. Sie WAR sein Leben. Egal, was manche Leute immer noch über ihn dachten und immer über ihn denken würden, egal wie jung er noch war, es gab nichts auf dieser Welt, das für ihn mehr bedeutete als Lily. Und darum würde der Tag, an dem sie für immer aus seinem Leben trat, sein Tod sein. Sicherlich nicht körperlich, aber er würde seelisch daran zugrunde gehen. Oft genug schon hatte er sich das Szenario ausgemalt. Oft genug schon hatte er im Kopf durchgespielt, wie sie eines Tages zu ihm kommen und sagen würde, daß sie ihn niemals wiedersehen wollte, daß alles nur ... ja, so etwas wie ein Witz gewesen war oder ein Fehler. Oder daß er eines Tages aufwachen würde und er die Nachricht erhalten würde, Lily sei nicht mehr am Leben. 

Severus schüttelte heftig den Kopf und ein heißer Schmerz, ausgehend von seinem Arm, durchfuhr seinen ganzen Körper. Er fluchte leise. Diese düsteren Gedanken brachten nichts als Unglück. Nichts dergleichen würde passieren, gar nichts! 

Lily würde sich wieder erholen und es würde nie wieder einen solchen Vorfall geben, dafür wüßte er schon zu sorgen, da war Severus sich sicher. Lily würde glücklich mit ihm werden, koste es, was es wolle. 

„Oh Gott, nein!!!" Severus fuhr zusammen und sprang aus dem Bett, seine Schmerzen vergessend. 

„Lily!" rief er und riß den Vorhang zur Seite. Lily saß aufrecht im Bett und atmete schwer. Sie hatte kalten Schweiß auf der Stirn und Severus erkannte deutlich, daß es nicht das Mondlicht war, daß sie totenbleich erscheinen ließ. Er streckte seine gesunde Hand aus, doch Lily starrte ihn entsetzt an und wich zurück. Er biß sich auf die Lippen und zwang sich, seine Hand zurück zu ziehen. 

„Lily," sagte er sanft und zog sich einen Stuhl an ihr Bett. Vorsichtig setzte er sich und ließ sie dabei nie aus den Augen. Sie wirkte gehetzt und total verängstigt. 

„Lily, sei ganz ruhig." Sie atmete so schnell, daß er Angst hatte, sie würde im nächsten Moment anfangen zu hyperventilieren. Warum nur hörte Madam Pomfrey nicht, daß sie aufgewacht war? 

„Ich bin bei dir, Lily, es ist alles gut. Dir kann nichts passieren, hörst du?" Lily blickte sich erschrocken um, sah aber nichts weiter als weißen Stoff rund um ihr Bett und Severus, der sie besorgt aus großen schwarzen Augen ansah. Ihr Atem beruhigte sich langsam, aber in ihren Augen stand noch immer die schiere Angst. 

„Wo bin ich, Severus?" ihre Stimme war nur noch ein gepreßtes, zitterndes Flüstern. Wieder machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu und streckte seinen Arm nach ihr aus. Diesmal wich sie nicht zurück und er zog sie an sich. 

„Du bist im Krankenzimmer in Hogwarts, mein Schatz." Er drückte ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn und wiegte sie sachte hin und her. Lily fühlte, wie langsam wieder ein wenig Sicherheit in sie zurück kehrte. Hogwarts, das war gut. In Hogwarts war Severus sicher, hier konnte ihm nichts passieren. Sie starrte auf seinen linken Arm, der immer noch schlapp an seiner Seite hinunter hing. 

„Wie geht es deinem Arm?" fragte sie und wollte ihn berühren, doch Severus griff sanft nach ihrer Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Den solltest du jetzt besser nicht anfassen. Die Knochen haben angefangen, falsch zusammen zu wachsen, weil der Bruch nicht behandelt worden ist. Und da hat Madam Pomfrey ihn einfach weggezaubert. Jetzt wachsen die Knochen nach. Glaub mir, das fühlt sich für dich garantiert genauso unschön an, wie für mich." 

„Du hast Schmerzen?" Lily sah ihm in die Augen und sah das leichte Flackern darin. Es war nur sehr schwach, aber es war da. Er zögerte, doch dann nickte er. 

„Ja, es tut höllisch weh, aber das ist normal." Er legte ihr die Hand auf den Hinterkopf und drückte seine Stirn an ihre. 

„Aber das ist nicht schlimm. Morgen ist das vorbei und es geht mir wieder gut. – Um dich mache ich mir Sorgen. Willst du mir nicht sagen, was du geträumt hast?" So lange und so tief hatten sich die beiden noch nie in die Augen gesehen wie in diesem Moment. Stirn an Stirn ertrank Severus fast in dem unendlichen Grün ihrer Augen und auch Lily hätte sich wohl noch eine ganze Weile in den schwarzen Tiefen ihr gegenüber aufhalten können, hätte er die Sprache nicht auf ihren Traum gelenkt. Sie schlug die Augen nieder. 

„Ich habe von der Angst geträumt." Sagte sie sehr leise. Severus streichelte ihr über das lange rote Haar, das ein wenig wirr war von den Stunden, die sie geschlafen hatte. 

„Er wird dir nichts tun, Lily. Hier kann er dir nichts tun und ich werde es darüber hinaus nie wieder zulassen." Lily schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Sie befreite ihren Kopf aus seinem Griff und schlug die Decke weg. Erst wollte Severus sie aufhalten, aber warum sollte sie eigentlich nicht aufstehen? Er war derjenige, der jetzt hätte liegen müssen, weil ihm ein paar Knochen nachwuchsen. 

Lily ging barfuß hinüber zum Fenster und starrte hinaus auf die dunklen Ländereien von Hogwarts. Sie umschlag ihren Oberkörper mit ihren Armen. Sie stand eine ganze Weile so da und sagte gar nichts. Bewegte sich nicht einmal einen Millimeter. Doch dann hob sie plötzlich leicht die Schultern. 

„Es ist mir egal, ob dein Vater mir etwas tun kann oder nicht. Das ist unwichtig." Severus stand ebenfalls auf und ging langsam zu ihr hinüber. Er hatte sie schon fast erreicht, als sie weitersprach. 

„Meine Angst betrifft dich." Severus hielt in seinem Schritt überrascht inne. 

„Mir hat er relativ wenig getan, aber dich hätte er umbringen können." Sie ließ den Kopf hängen und er wußte, daß sie den Tränen sehr nahe war. 

„Und ich glaube, daß er auch nicht wirklich darauf geachtet hat, daß er dich nicht umbringt. – Ich, mein Leben, das ist mir doch vollkommen egal, ich würde es jederzeit aufgeben, wenn ich dich dadurch retten könnte." Severus' Augen weiteten sich. Zum ersten Mal konnte man auf seinem Gesicht ein wahres Wechselspiel von Emotionen sehen. 

„Aber ich kann es nicht. Ich bin zu klein und zu schwach und ich hab Angst, daß ich dich eines Tages wirklich durch ihn verliere und vielleicht zusehen muß, genauso hilflos wie vergangene Woche." Eine kleine silbrig glänzende Träne rann über Severus' Wange und er rannte die letzten Schritte zu ihr, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar und drückte sie an sich, so fest er konnte. Lily ließ einen überraschten Ausruf hören, rührte sich aber nicht. 

„Mir ist noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben ein solch wundervoller Mensch begegnet, wie du, Lily." Seine Stimme vibrierte angenehm auf ihrem Rücken. 

„Du bist nicht klein und schwach! Du kannst so viel und wirst viel mehr erreichen als die meisten Hexen und Zauberer auf dieser ganzen verdammten Welt. Du kannst es vielleicht nicht mit meinem Vater aufnehmen, was seine Stärke angeht, aber er hat gegen dich doch gar keine Chance. 

Es ist dein wundervolles Herz, daß dich viel stärker macht als ihn!" Er sog den Duft ihrer Haare ein und fühlte sich in diesem Moment zu Hause. Ein Gefühl, daß er bisher so gut wie noch nie gefühlt hatte. 

„Du wirst mich niemals durch meinen Vater verlieren und er wird nie wieder gegen dich oder mich die Hand erheben. Ich werde schneller sein als er, das verspreche ich. Niemand wird uns jemals trennen können, egal was sie alle über unser Alter und die Unterschiede zwischen uns sagen, wir beide gehören zusammen und wir wissen das. Wenn man uns trennt, können wir niemals glücklich werden." Seine Worte drangen in einer fast verzweifelten Flutwelle hervor. Ein Schwur und ein Flehen zugleich und Lily erkannte, auch Severus hatte Angst, sie zu verlieren. 

„Lily, ich habe das, was ich heute im Zug zu dir gesagt habe, sehr ernst gemeint. Ich werde darum kämpfen, dich niemals zu verlieren. Ich ..." er hielt inne und schien einen Moment nach den rechten Worten zu suchen. 

„Ich würde absolut alles dafür tun, sogar meinen Vater ... töten." Er spürte, wie Lily in seinem Arm zusammenzuckte, doch er verstärkte seinen Griff, als könne er so seine Entschlossenheit und Zuversicht in sie übergehen lassen. Früher oder später hätte sie erkannt, daß er bereit war, zum äußersten zu gehen, warum sollte er also die Karten nicht gleich offen auf den Tisch legen? 

„Machen dir deine Gefühle zu mir auch manchmal Angst?" fragte Lily, nachdem sie minutenlang geschwiegen hatte. Severus schmiegte seinen Kopf noch fester an ihren Rücken, ihr Haar kitzelte ihn ein wenig in der Nase. 

„Meine Gefühle machen mir alle Angst, weil sie mir so unbekannt sind." Antwortete er schlicht. Lily legte ihre Hand auf seine, die auf ihrem Schlüsselbein ruhte und streichelte sanft seine langen, dünnen Finger. Zerbrechlich, aber kräftig, dachte sie mit einem Lächeln. 

„Mir machen sie mehr Angst als alles andere. Ich habe immer gedacht, jemanden zu lieben, wie ich dich liebe, wäre schön, euphorisch, aber jetzt merke ich immer mehr, daß es auch dunkle Schatten gibt, die Angst machen." Lily konnte Severus' Gesicht nicht sehen, aber in diesem Moment weiteten sich seine Augen und er hielt einen Moment die Luft an. Ihre Worte gefielen ihm nicht, sie klangen so negativ, so unheilverkündend. 

Lily lächelte. 

„Was ist, wenn wir dazu bestimmt sind, das zweittragischste Liebespaar der Geschichte zu werden?" 

„Wer war das tragischste?" fragte er, obwohl er gar nicht wußte, warum ihn das interessierte. Er wollte weder das tragischste, noch das zweittragischste werden. Lily lachte leise. 

„Ein Paar aus einem Muggelbuch. Sie waren so wie wir, kamen aus verfeindeten Familien, aber liebten sich abgöttisch. – Sie sind für ihre Liebe gestorben." Sie streckte die Hand aus und berührte das kühle Glas des deckenhohen Fensters. Am Horizont ging schon langsam die Sonne auf, er war bereits hellblau verfärbt. 

„Nur düstern Frieden bringt uns dieser Morgen;  
Die Sonne scheint, verhüllt vor Weh, zu weilen.  
Kommt, offenbart mir ferner, was verborgen:  
Ich will dann strafen oder Gnad erteilen;  
Denn niemals gab es ein so herbes Los  
Als Juliens und ihres Romeos.  
...  
Ich werde dir das Buch mal leihen." Severus' Herz schlug bis zum Hals und er hielt seine Lily mit einer Verzweiflung fest, als erwartete er, daß man sie im nächsten Moment von ihm fortriß. Diese Traurigkeit in ihr, in ihrer Stimme, in ihren Gedanken, sie war grausam und er wollte nichts lieber, als sie zu vertreiben. Er wollte nicht, daß Lily solch trübsinnigen Gedanken nachhing. Sie sollte wieder fröhlich sein und lachen und sich über ihre Liebe freuen können. 

Er wünschte seinen Vater zum Teufel und wäre ihm nur ein passender Fluch eingefallen, sein Vater hätte die Reise wirklich angetreten. 

Lily löste sich aus seinem Griff und sah ihn an. 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, es geht mir wieder gut. Hier in Hogwarts wird immer alles wieder gut." Er glaubte ihr nicht. Und er wußte nicht, warum sie glaubte, ihm etwas vormachen zu müssen. Es ging ihr noch ebenso schlecht wie zuvor und das würde sich auch so bald nicht ändern, da war er sich sicher. Sie hatte Angst vor Verlust und Severus wußte nur zu gut, wie sich diese Angst festsetzen und verbeißen konnte. 

Aber Angst paßte nicht zu Lily. Sie sollte sich nicht aus Angst ständig Sorgen machen... 

Er nickte traurig. 

„Sicher, in Hogwarts wendet sich immer alles wieder zum Guten." Er klang für sie ebenso wenig überzeugend wie sie für ihn und das wußte Lily. 

„Leg dich wieder hin. Es ist bestimmt nicht gut für deinen Arm, wenn du ihn so viel bewegst." Lily bugsierte ihn zu seinem Bett und blieb auf einem Stuhl neben ihm sitzen. Eigentlich wollte sie warten, bis er eingeschlafen war, doch es dauerte nicht lang, bis sie mit dem Kopf auf ihren Armen friedlich schlief. 

Severus streichelte ihr gedankenverloren über den Kopf. Sie durfte sich nicht von ihm abwenden, bitte nicht!  



	14. Albus Dumbledore

**Author's Note:**

Ich halte mal einen meiner Termine, das ist seeeehr selten in der letzten Zeit *langsam am Verzweifeln ist*. Wozu plant man eigentlich noch, wenn es am End doch nie klappt, wie man wollte? *g*

Im allgemeinen erscheint Kapitel 13 wie unheimlich viel Blabla ohne größere Ereignisse, aber vielleicht (hoffentlich) revidiert sich der Eindruck im späteren Verlauf der Story (Kapitel 7 war auch schonmal so ein Blabla-Kapitel, wie mir mitgeteilt wurde ^_~).

**Leu de Nox: **Ich hoffe, ich hab dich jetzt nicht irgendwie verschreckt oder so ^_^, aber so langsam gehe ich jetzt auf das Drama-Element in der Story über, darum wird ab jetzt auch alles ein wenig weniger fluffig. Aber alle, die diese Geschichte bereits komplett kennen, waren eigentlich mit dem zufrieden, was Barabas Snape im Laufe der Story noch passiert *g*

**Mystical Selena: **Hoffentlich verzeihst du mir für den verspäteten Review, genau das meinte ich nämlich mit der Planung und daß es dann nie so hinhaut ^_^

**Chino: **Na, Bericht fertig? Wow, daß ich einen Praktikumsbericht schreiben mußte, ist jetzt auch schon wieder 6 Jahre her... warum geht das in der letzten Zeit so schnell?!  
Und wie immer: Daaaaanke, deine Reviews gehen immer runter wie Öl. Jetzt bin ich endlich beruhigt, daß ich es in den 3 Jahren Schreibblockade nicht verlernt hab.

Und Kapitel 14, hm, sagen wir mal am Freitag ;o)

Tschüssi!  
_SilentRose, die zu ihrem nächsten Termin flitzt..._

**Kapitel 13:  
Albus Dumbledore**  


  
Die ersten Wochen des Schuljahres vergingen ereignislos für Severus, wenn man dem äußeren Anschein glauben durfte. So gut wie niemand in der Schule wußte, daß etwas anders war als noch vor den Ferien und die, die es wußten, schwiegen sich darüber aus, weil Sirius es so wollte. 

Lediglich einigen Lehrer fiel sehr früh ein Wandel an Lily Evans auf. Sie war nicht mehr so lebhaft und nahm in keiner Weise mehr annähernd wie sonst am Unterricht teil.  
Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, wanderte in diesen Tagen mit einer für ihn ungewöhnlichen Sorgenfalte durch die Gänge der Schule. Er wußte nicht so recht, wie er die Sorgen und Befürchtungen seiner Kollegen und Kolleginnen im Bezug auf Lily Evans handhaben sollte. Erst als er auf dem Flur in Richtung seines Büros fast mit Severus zusammenstieß, hellte sich seine Miene etwas auf. 

„Bitte verzeihen Sie, Sir." Entschuldigte Severus sich schnell für den Beinahzusammenstoß und wollte schon weitergehen, als die stets leicht amüsiert klingenden Stimme von Dumbledore ihn zurückhielt. 

„Severus, ich würde gerne einen Moment mit dir reden." Severus, dessen Gesicht von Dumbledore abgewandt war, hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Er hatte nicht einmal gewußt, daß der Schulleiter seinen Namen kannte... andererseits, Dumbledore war bekannt dafür, jeden seiner Schüler genau zu kennen. 

Blieb immer noch die Frage, warum er ausgerechnet mit ihm sprechen wollte. Er drehte sich zu ihm um und Dumbledore wies einladend in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Severus wußte, daß dort irgendwo sein Büro lag, aber es war wie sämtliche Lehrerquartiere für die Schüler eigentlich nicht zugänglich. 

Severus setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und folgte Dumbledore den Gang entlang bis zu einem Wasserspeier, vor dem Dumbledore stehen blieb. Er murmelte etwas, was wohl das Paßwort war und der Wasserspeier schwang zur Seite und gab eine Treppe frei, die sich wie ein Fahrstuhl in Bewegung setzte und nach oben wand. 

Dumbledore betrat die Treppe und Severus tat es ihm gleich... 

Es mußte etwas sehr wichtiges sein, wenn er ihn sogar in sein Büro brachte... 

Als sie das runde Büro betraten, wies Dumbledore auf einen großen bequemen Stuhl, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand. 

„Setz dich, Severus. Kann ich dir vielleicht etwas anbieten?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf und sah den Direktor mit seinen ernsten Augen an. 

„Nein, Sir." Dumbledore lächelte, doch als er immer noch nicht zu sprechen begann, setzte Severus nach. 

„Sir, warum wollten Sie mich sprechen? Ist etwas vorgefallen?" Dumbledores Augen blitzten auf und Severus konnte einen Hauch von Schalk in ihnen erkennen. So typisch für den weisen, alten Zauberer. 

„Kannst du es dir nicht denken, Junge? Gut, dann will ich dir ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen. Mir sind verschiedene Gerüchte in er letzten Zeit zu Ohren gekommen und einige besorgte Lehrer haben mich in den letzten Tagen auch des öfteren konsultiert." Severus hob überrascht eine Augenbraue bis fast an seinen schwarzen Haaransatz. 

„Es ging dabei um deine Freundin Lily." Sofort verfinsterte sich Severus' Blick und Dumbledore ahnte, daß er genau den richtigen erwischt hatte, die Sache zu besprechen. 

„Ich hatte die Hoffnung, daß du mir vielleicht erklären könntest, warum Lily Evans so... sagen wir merkwürdig ist, seit sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt ist." Severus' Augen blitzten wütend auf und er wandte den Blick ab. Dumbledore war überrascht, so viel Haß und Kälte in dem Blick des Jungen zu sehen. 

„Was haben Sie gehört, Direktor?" fragte er zurück. Er wußte, daß es unhöflich war, Dumbledores Aufforderung mit einer Frage zu beantworten, aber er mußte erst wissen, was der alte Zauberer bereits wußte. 

„Nun, es ist eine sehr wilde Geschichte, die mir da zu Ohren gekommen ist. Von einem Zauberer namens Barabas Snape, einer sehr mutigen Lily, einem sowohl psychischen als auch physischen Kampf im Tropfenden Kessel und ein paar unschönen Verletzungen, die du wohl dabei erlitten haben sollst, Severus." Severus ließ den Kopf sinken. 

„Also haben sie im Prinzip schon alles gehört." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und sah den Jungen vor ihm eindringlich an. 

„Bei weitem nicht alles. Ich kenne nur die groben Einzelheiten. Von dir, Severus, möchte ich jetzt den Rest erfahren und zwar alles ganz genau." Severus seufzte und rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. 

„Einverstanden, ich werde Ihnen alles erzählen." Und er erzählte die ganze Geschichte in allen Einzelheiten, soweit er es mitbekommen hatte. In Dumbledores Gesicht änderten sich fast minütlich die Emotionen, die er empfand und als Severus zum Ende kam, erkannte er deutlich Dumbledores grenzenlose Wut über das Geschehene. 

„Das ist alles, was ich Ihnen erzählen kann. Ich habe das meiste zwischen Lily und meinem Vater aber nicht mitbekommen, da ich mehrere Minuten bewußtlos war. Und Lily..." Er schlug die Augen nieder und Dumbledore fühlte die kalte Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme. 

„Lily weicht mir aus, wenn ich mit ihr darüber sprechen möchte, sie redet nicht darüber, nicht ein Wort mehr seit der Nacht auf der Krankenstation. – Und ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln, auch wenn ich wissen will, was genau geschehen ist." 

„Miss Evans scheint noch immer unter einen schweren Schock zu stehen, doch sie verdrängt ihr Trauma. Es ist nicht gut für sie und wird ihr in keinem Fall helfen, wenn du versuchst sie zu etwas zu drängen, Severus." Severus wollte widersprechen. Er drängte Lily zu gar nichts, er wollte ihr doch nur helfen, doch er schnitt sich selbst das Wort ab. - Natürlich drängte er sie. Seine fragenden Blicke, sein Schweigen, weil er kein anderes Thema anzufangen wußte, um von der Sache abzulenken, das alles war ein stummes Drängen... 

Er ballte die Hände, die auf den Stuhllehnen auflagen, zu festen Fäusten. Dumbledore entging diese Bewegung nicht und er schenkte Severus eines seiner gütigen Lächeln.  
„Es ist schon in Ordnung, mein Junge. Das ist doch genau die Reaktion, die man von dir erwarten muß. Du willst für sie das beste, darum willst du darüber reden. – An sich ist dieser Ansatz ja auch richtig, aber sie muß wahrscheinlich erst mal mit jemand anderem darüber sprechen, der sie darauf vorbereitet, die ganze Sache dann mit dir aufzuarbeiten. – Das ist alles nicht so leicht, wie es scheint oder wie sie dir vormacht." Severus' kalkweiße Wangen röteten sich leicht und als er seinen Blick wieder auf den Direktor richtete, brannte in seinen Augen ein solches Feuer, daß sogar Dumbledore im ersten Moment milde überrascht schien. 

„Ich hasse ihn!" zischte Severus, seine wütende Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und obwohl er es sich nicht anmerken ließ, stellten sich in Dumbledore Nacken ein paar Härchen auf. 

„Wieso tut er das immer? Wieso will er mir immer alles zerstören, was mir lieb und teuer ist! Er ist ein verdammter Bastard!!!" Alles hatte Dumbledore von diesem Jungen erwartet, aber sicherlich keinen plötzlichen Wutausbruch, ausgerechnet vor ihm. Vor seinen Mitschülern... ja vielleicht, aber doch nicht vor seinem Direktor... Dumbledore hätte nie gedacht, daß er ihm so viel Emotion freiwillig offenbaren würde. 

„Ich habe deinen Vater gekannt, Severus. Ich war schon Lehrer in Hogwarts, als er hier zur Schule ging. Damals noch für Verwandlungen. Dein Vater war ein auf seine Weise einmaliger Schüler, ohne Frage. Wenn wohl auch jeder Lehrer von damals noch heute zugeben wird, daß er nicht traurig war, als Barabas nach sieben Jahren endlich seinen Abschluß machte." Er versuchte ein Lächeln, doch Severus, der noch nicht so genau wußte, worauf der alte Zauberer vor ihm eigentlich hinaus wollte, sah ihn noch immer mit dem selben brennenden Blick an. Die Wut kochte ungezügelt in ihm. Es war so viel stärker als die Wut, die in ihm aufkeimte, wenn er Lucius sah, sogar noch stärker als damals, als er ... er schüttelte den Kopf. Er durfte nicht immerzu daran denken, das schürte seine gewaltsamen Gedanken nur noch mehr. 

„Was ich sagen will..." setzte Dumbledore wieder an, der jede Einzelheit seines inneren Kampfes beobachtete, „ist, daß dein Vater zu einer seltenen Rasse gehört. Er ist von Natur aus böse. Er war es schon immer. Er war schon extrem boshaft, als er mit elf Jahren zum ersten Mal die Pforte dieses Schlosses durchschritt. 

Du fragst, warum er dir das immer wieder antut... nun, weil es in seiner Natur liegt. Er kann gar nicht anders, für ihn ist es richtig. Er hat dir deinen Weg vorbestimmt, wie sein Vater ihm den seinen. Und genau, wie er seinem Vater gehorcht hat, erwartet er diesen Gehorsam auch von dir. – Der Unterschied ist aber, daß du nichts weiter warst als ein schüchterner, nach Liebe hungernder Junge, als ich dich vor zwei Jahren das erste Mal gesehen habe." Severus senkte beschämt den Blick. Er wußte nicht einmal, wofür er sich schämte, aber er tat es. Dumbledore sah in seine Seele wie durch ein Fenster. 

„Du bist so gar nicht wie dein Vater, hättest es aber leicht werden können, wenn unsere liebe Lily nicht gewesen wäre. – In diesem Punkt hat dein Vater wohl recht, so verdreht sein sonstiges Denken ist. Schuld an deiner wunderbaren Entwicklung ist allein Lily Evans." Severus blickte Dumbledore in die Augen und der alte Zauberer lächelte wieder sein warmes Lächeln angesichts der verzweifelten Frage in den Augen des Jungen. 

„Ich weiß, daß du deinen Weg finden und das richtige tun wirst, Severus. Ich hab es nicht immer geglaubt, denn du warst lange Zeit beeinflußbar, aber wenn ich dich jetzt so sehe, dann weiß ich es genau." Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Severus' Lippen und er nickte. 

„Sie ist mein Engel." Antwortete er schlicht. Dumbledore neigte ein wenig den Kopf. 

„Ich habe noch nie zwei so junge Menschen erlebt, die so etwas empfunden haben, das gebe ich zu." 

„Ich kann es auch kaum erklären. Ich fühle mich erst lebendig, seit ich sie kenne, darum bin ich mir so sicher, daß sie für mich so immens wichtig ist." Dumbledore nickte 

„Das ist sie wohl... Man kann wohl heute noch nicht sagen, was die Zukunft so bringen wird, aber ich glaube, ihr beide werdet noch viel gemeinsames Glück erleben und irgendwann sind diese harten Tage dann auch vergessen." Er räusperte sich, als er merkte, wie sentimental er gerade klang und versuchte, seiner Stimme wieder eine ernste Note zu geben. 

„Das war es auch eigentlich schon, Severus. Ich danke dir für deine Offenheit. Du hast Lily damit sicherlich geholfen." Severus stand mit einem dankbaren Blick auf Dumbledore auf und ging dann durch die Tür seines Büros. Dumbledore hörte, wie der Wasserspeier am Ende der zur Seite schwang und sich der Eingang Sekunden später wieder schloß. 

Nachdenklich stützte er die Stirn auf seine gefalteten Hände. Die Zukunft. Auch er konnte sie nicht sehen, aber er konnte fühlen, daß noch viel Unheil aufkommen würde. Ob es Severus und Lily oder die Zauberwelt allgemein betraf, vermochte er nicht zu sagen, aber die dunklen Wolken kamen und Albus Dumbledore, einer der weisesten und mächtigsten Zauberer seiner Zeit, harrte ihrer in sorgenvoller Hilflosigkeit.  


  
„Miss Evans, kann ich Ihnen vielleicht behilflich sein?" Lily schreckte aus ihrer Trance auf und blickte in das Gesicht ihrer noch sehr jungen Lehrerin für Wahrsagen. Professor Trelawny lächelte sie durch ihre riesigen Brillengläser an. 

„Verzeihung?" fragte sie verwirrt und Professor Trelawny schnalzte mißbilligend mit der Zunge. 

„Miss Evans, Sie müssen meinem Unterricht schon ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenken, sonst hat das hier natürlich keinen weiteren Sinn. Ich weiß, nicht jeder ist dazu bestimmt, wirklich ein Seher zu werden, aber man darf nicht gleich von Anfang an so an die Sache herangehen." Lily nickte stumm. Sie hatte wirklich andere Sorgen als jetzt über Handlesen oder das Deuten von Teeblättern nachzudenken. Sie hatte Wahrsagen mehr aus einem Spaß heraus gewählt und sie wurde nicht enttäuscht. Wenn man in der richtigen Stimmung war, konnte das Fach sicherlich sehr interessant sein. 

Nur war sie nicht in der Stimmung. 

Professor Trelawny griff nach ihrer Hand und als ihre Finger Lilys berührten, zuckte diese heftig zusammen. Auch Professor Trelawny schreckte vor dieser heftigen Reaktion zurück und blickte ihre junge Schülerin mehr als verwirrt an. Lilys Brustkorb hob und senkte sich heftig. Sie bemerkte das, und versuchte bewußt, ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren und zu beruhigen. 

Zögerlich streckte sie ihrer Lehrerin ihre Hand hin. 

„Verzeihen Sie bitte." Murmelte sie kaum hörbar und Professor Trelawny ergriff zaghaft die ihr angebotene Hand. Sie warf einen Blick drauf, blieb aber zunächst stumm. Sie neigte Lilys Hand ein paarmal sanft in die eine und dann wieder andere Richtung und eine Sorgenfalte bildete sich auf ihrer sonst so jugendlich glatten Stirn. 

„Meine Liebe, was ich hier sehe, ist... ich muß es Ihnen leider sagen... nicht besonders erfreulich. Ich sehe sehr viel Leid und Schmerz, sowohl solches, daß Sie selbst erfahren als auch solches, daß Sie zufügen." Lily blickte ihrer Lehrerin überrascht ins Gesicht. Bisher hatte sie es als Humbug abgetan, aber konnte sie da wirklich etwas sehen? Besorgt hob Professor Trelawny hinter ihrer riesigen Brille eine Augenbraue und Lily entging diese Bewegung nicht. 

„Keine sehr lange Lebenslinie, schrecklich..." murmelte die merkwürdige Frau vor sich hin. „Und viele Täuschungen, sehr viele Täuschungen, Lügen." Sie sah von Lilys Hand auf. Lily zog ihre Hand wieder heftig zurück und starrte ihre Lehrerin fassungslos an. 

„Das ist doch alles Blödsinn!" fauchte sie schließlich, doch ihre äußerlich wütende Fassade bröckelte unter der Oberfläche gewaltig. Es durfte nur um Gottes Willen keiner bemerken. Bloß nicht zeigen, daß sie innerlich in Panik geriet. 

Professor Trelawny schüttelte energisch den Kopf. 

„Gegen seine Zukunft kann man sich nur im begrenzten Maße wehren, Miss Evans, das müssen auch Sie einsehen, wie viele Menschen vor Ihnen, ob Ihnen das nun gefällt oder nicht. Es tut mir sehr leid, daß meine Voraussage so wenig schön ausgefallen ist, aber sollte ich Sie vielleicht belügen? Das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen." Lily schluckte jeder weitere Bemerkung hinunter. In ihr breitete sich eine Übelkeit aus, die sie zu übermannen drohte. 

Wie konnte diese Lehrerin ihr nur so eiskalt solche Dinge ins Gesicht sagen? Was hatte die Frau mit ihrem Feingefühl gemacht? Es meistbietend versteigert? 

Die Frau und das aufgebrachte Mädchen starrten sich noch einen Moment lang an, dann wandte Professor Trelawny sich mit einem traurigen Kopfschütteln von ihr ab. Daß die Leute immer so undankbar waren, wenn man ihnen die Wahrheit sagte. 

Lily starrte auf ihre Hand. Wo wollte sie das gesehen haben? Sie sah ihr nur ein paar Furchen, Linien, was eine Handfläche eben so darbot, nichts besonderes.  
Sie sah hier keinen Schmerz, keine Lügen, keinen Tod! Das war doch alles Quatsch!  


  
Lily rührte gedankenverloren in ihrem Essen herum, um dann doch nach etwa einer halben Stunde wieder aufzustehen, ohne einen einzigen Bissen davon gegessen zu haben. So wie die letzten Tage. Ein trauriges Spiel, das sich ständig wiederholte, von Tag zu Tag. 

Persephone landete neben ihr und mit einem liebevollen Klappern ihres Schnabels legte sie einen Brief neben Lilys Teller ab. Lily nahm ihn und brach das Siegel auf dem Umschlag. 

  
_

Miss Evans,   
  
bitten finden Sie sich heute Nachmittag nach dem Unterricht vor dem Wasserspeier im zweiten Stock ein.   
Ich möchte mit Ihnen über eine wichtige Angelegenheit unter vier Augen sprechen. Erzählen Sie bitte   
niemandem vom Inhalt dieses Briefes.  
  
Albus Dumbledore

_

  
Die große Überraschung über diesen Brief spiegelte sich deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht wider, doch Lily fing sich rasch wieder und faltete ihn zusammen, um ihn in ihrem Umhang verschwinden zu lassen. Was konnte Dumbledore so dringendes mit ihr zu bereden haben?  
  
Lily ging von ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde am Nachmittag ohne Umweg sofort zu dem besagten Wasserspeier, wo auch schon Direktor Dumbledore mit seinem typischen warmen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht auf sie wartete. Noch bevor sie ihn ganz erreicht hatte, murmelte er etwas in Richtung des Wasserspeiers und dieser schwang zur Seite. Lily hob die Augenbraue, zeigte aber sonst keinerlei Regung auf ihrem Gesicht. 

Sie folgte Dumbledores Handbewegung und trat durch den geheimen Eingang. Die Treppe, die sich automatisch nach oben wand, erinnerte Lily an die Rolltreppen in ihrer alten Welt und sie mußte lächeln. Ob diese Rolltreppen sich wohl auch bald um Säulen winden konnten, wie diese Treppe hier? 

In seinem Büro angekommen setzte Lily sich auf den ihr angebotenen Stuhl und blickte Dumbledore gespannt an. Auch der Direktor musterte sie einen Augenblick stumm und schien nach den passenden Worten zu suchen. Schließlich räusperte er sich ein wenig und blickte sie über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg an. 

„Lily, kannst du dir vorstelle, warum ich dich hergebeten habe?" Lily schüttelte den Kopf, verwirrt darüber, daß Dumbledore sie so privat adressierte. Das tat sonst keiner der Lehrer, aber es war nicht unangenehm. Von diesem Mann ging stets so etwas Väterliches, Warmes, Vertrauenerweckendes aus. 

„Nein Sir." Antwortete sie schlicht, um ihr Kopfschütteln noch ein wenig zu bekräftigen. Dumbledore verschränkte seine Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch und nickte leicht. 

„Einigen der Lehrer ist aufgefallen, daß du dich in der letzten Zeit etwas merkwürdig verhältst. Seit du nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt bist, bist zu sehr still und zurückhaltend geworden, was vor allem auffiel, weil du dich vorher sehr stark am Unterricht beteiligt und in das Geschehen eingebunden hast." Lily senkte den Blick. Früher oder später hatte das ja passieren müssen. Die ewige Grübelei, die sie ja gar nicht wollte, in die sie aber immer wieder verfiel... es war von Anfang an nur ein Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis es jemandem ernsthaft auffallen würde. 

„Ich weiß von einigen unschönen Vorfällen..." bei diesen Worten schnellte Lilys Kopf nach oben und ihr schockierter Blick traf die warmen Augen Dumbledores. 

„...vor einigen Wochen in der Winkelgasse." Beendete er seinen Satz und hielt ihren Blick fest, bittend und eindringlich. 

„Was haben Sie darüber gehört?" Dumbledore verstand, daß sie erst abtasten wollte, was er schon wußte, doch er würde sie nicht aus dieser Falle entkommen lassen. Er wußte, daß sie darüber reden mußte. Zwar hatte er zu Severus gesagt, daß man sie nicht drängen durfte, aber im Prinzip war das genau der Weg, den er anzuwenden versuchte. Er trieb sie in eine Ecke und hoffte, daß sie sich nicht daraus befreien konnte, bevor sie nicht ihr Herz endlich von dieser Last befreit hatte, daß auf ihm lag und drohte, es langsam zu erdrücken. Nur war Severus dafür nicht der richtige gewesen. Solche Sachen gehörten in die Hände scheinbar Unbeteiligter, so wie seine. 

„Ich glaube, so ziemlich alles. Was mir noch fehlt, sind ein paar einzelne Puzzlestücke des Ganzen, die Mr. Snape mir leider nicht mitteilen konnte, da er zeitweise selbst außer Gefecht war." Lily schluckte und würgte somit die Übelkeit, die sie wieder überkam, hinunter. 

„Severus..." Dumbledore nickte. 

„Er war gestern hier. Genau wie du auf mein Geheiß. Da ich schon etwas von dem Vorfall wußte, hat er es mir erzählt und von dir möchte ich nun den Rest erfahren. Ich weiß, es wird dir sicherlich sehr schwer fallen, darüber zu reden, aber wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, du kannst es also ruhig angehen lassen." Lily zog ihre Beine an ihren Körper und umschlang die Knie mit ihren Armen. 

„Wozu soll das gut sein?" fragte sie und die Abwehr in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Was könnten Sie mir sagen, was mir nicht schon meine Eltern oder Severus gesagt haben? Ich muß alleine damit fertig werden." In Dumbledores Augen leuchtete etwas auf, das Lily nicht so recht deuten konnte und er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. 

„Das ist Unsinn, Lily, und das weißt du auch! Dieser Vorfall hat tiefe Wunden auf deiner Seele hinterlassen und das ist vollkommen normal. – Das ist nichts, für das man sich schämen müßte Lily, es hat nichts mit Schwäche zu tun. Und es ist mehr als stark, wenn man sich nach solchen Erlebnissen einer anderen Person öffnet und sich von ihr helfen läßt." Lily senkte ihren Blick und ihre leeren, stumpfen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. 

„Ich möchte aber endlich vergessen!" brachte sie mit kläglicher Stimme hervor. 

„Ich weiß." Antwortete Dumbledore sanft. „Aber du wirst es nicht vergessen, wenn du versuchst, es einfach in deinem Gedächtnis zu verschütten. Für eine Weile wird es vielleicht weg sein, aber eines Tages bricht es wieder über dich herein und das dann mit einer Gewalt, die du nicht mehr auffangen kannst." Mit jedem Wort, das er sprach, wurde seine Stimme eindringlicher. 

„Was wollen Sie wissen?" fragte sie mit kaum hörbarer Stimme und Dumbledore lächelte wieder, das war ein kleiner Erfolg. 

„Alles, Lily. Laß bitte nichts aus. – Was hast du gefühlt, als du gesehen hast, was Barabas Snape mit Severus macht?" Lily erschauderte heftig, als sie ihre Erinnerungen wieder auf den Tag in der Winkelgasse richtete. Sie dachte ständig daran, tagaus tagein, aber niemals fixierte sie ihre Gedanken darauf, so wie jetzt. Und am liebsten hätte sie sofort wieder damit aufgehört. 

„Ich dachte, er würde ihn töten. – Er...er war so kalt und brutal. Und keiner in diesem ganzen verdammten Schuppen steht auf und tut etwas dagegen!! Alle sitzen oder stehen einfach nur rum und glotzen dumm aus der Wäsche!!" Die letzten beiden Sätze kamen mit einer fast hysterischen Heftigkeit und Dumbledore wußte, daß in ihr nun der heilende Erdrutsch losbrach, der sie bald schon von diesen Erinnerungen befreien würde. 

„So ist es gut, Lily, laß es raus." Sagte er sanft und Lily erzählte weiter. Sie merkte, daß es leichter wurde, je mehr sie von diesem Tag sprach und während sie das tat, schrie und weinte sie und Dumbledore ließ sie gewähren und sie wußte, daß sie es hier tun konnte. 

„Ich glaube, daß er nicht wußte, was er noch tun soll, als er gemerkt hat, daß ich keine Angst vor ihm hatte, ihm sogar Widerworte gegeben habe. Ich weiß selbst nicht mehr, wo ich in diesem Moment den Mut dafür hergenommen habe, aber er war da und ich hatte die Kraft, all das zu sagen und zu tun. – Aber seit er den Tropfenden Kessel verlassen hat, ist diese Kraft weg. Ich fühle mich leer, kraftlos und ausgebrannt. Ich habe das Gefühl, daß mir alles entgleitet und ich nichts tun kann, um das zu verhindern." Dumbledore hatte geschwiegen und während ihrer ganzen Erzählung angespannt, mit den gefalteten Händen vor dem Mund, gelauscht. Er hob sichtlich beeindruckt seine buschigen, weißen Augenbrauen. 

„So viel Mut hätte ich von einer Dreizehnjährigen mit Sicherheit nicht erwartet. Kein Wunder, daß Snape so überrascht war." Lily umschlang ihre Beine noch fester, zog sie näher an ihren Körper, als wollte sie sich so klein wie möglich machen. 

„Aber das wird nicht ewig so bleiben. Er wird sich von seiner Überraschung erholen und dann, wenn ich wieder mit ihm zusammentreffe, werde ich nicht mehr stark genug sein, ihm stand zu halten. Ich weiß es, ich fühle es ganz deutlich. Ich werde Severus verlieren, er wird ihn mir wegnehmen." 

„Du solltest auf Severus vertrauen. Ich glaube nicht, daß er das so einfach zulassen würde. Sein Vater hat euch im Tropfenden Kessel überrannt und das war auch schon der ganze Zauber." Lily konnte nicht abstreiten, daß sie sich besser fühlte. Irgendwie war es ein leichtes Gefühl, darüber gesprochen zu haben und auch, wenn die Worte Dumbledores sie noch nicht wirklich überzeugten, sie waren wie Balsam, der sich auf ihre Seele legte. Sie wollte es so gerne glauben, diese Illusion aufrecht erhalten, bis sie sich vielleicht eines Tages als wahr erwies... Wenn sie das nur eines Tages tun würde. 

„Bitte versprich mir, daß du nicht mehr mit deinem Kummer alleine bleibst, Lily. Das ist Gift für deine Seele und es gibt so viele Menschen, die nur zu gerne bereit sind, dir zuzuhören und dir Beistand zu leisten. Allen voran Severus, der sich wirklich jeden Tag große Sorgen um dich macht, den er dich so sieht." Lily lächelte und nickte. 

„Ich verspreche es..." 

„Dann kannst du gehen, wenn du möchtest." Sie wollte schon aufstehen, als ihr noch etwas einfiel. Sie blieb sitzen und sah Professor Dumbledore ein wenig unsicher an. 

„Professor, eine Frage habe ich noch." 

„Hm?" nickte er und Lily schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter. 

„Professor, wie sicher sind die Voraussagen von Professor Trelawny?" Die Lippen des Direktors verzogen sich zu einem breiten Lächeln. 

„Nun, sie ist noch nicht lange bei uns, aber trotzdem kann ich dir eines sagen. Das Geschäft mit der Zukunft ist ein vernebeltes Gewerbe. Niemand kann so wirklich hundertprozentig voraussagen, was morgen geschehen wird. Darum ist es trügerisch, sich auf solche Voraussagen zu verlassen." 

„Ja, aber sind solche Voraussagen schon einmal eingetreten?" hakte Lily nach, mit der Antwort des weisen alten Zauberers noch nicht zufrieden. 

„Manchmal, aber selten im vollen, prophezeiten Ausmaß. Du mußt wissen, Lily, es gibt auf der ganzen Welt nur eine handvoll wirkliche Seher und diese zeichnen sich dadurch aus, daß sie nicht sehen, wenn sie sehen wollen, sondern wenn etwas gesehen werden will. – Mehr kann ich dir dazu nicht sagen, denn ich will mir kein Urteil über Professor Trelawny erlauben, die zweifellos gute Arbeit leistet." Lily nickte und stand auf. Sie wollte das Büro gerade verlassen, als Dumbledore sie noch einmal zurück hielt. 

„Ich habe eine wundervolle Idee, wie ihr beide euch von dieser unschönen Sache ablenken könnt!" lächelte er ihr zu und Lily blinzelte ihn verwundert an. 

„Dieses Wochenende ist das erste Hogsmaede Wochenende in diesem Schuljahr und vielleicht wird es dich freuen zu hören, daß sowohl deine als auch Severus' Eltern die Erlaubnis zu diesen Ausflügen unterschrieben haben." Ein leichtes Lächeln zog über Lilys Gesicht, ein kurzes Aufflackern ihrer alten Fröhlichkeit und Begeisterung. Sie verließ sein Büro und ließ einen nachdenklichen Dumbledore zurück. 

Auf ihrem Weg zurück zum Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors fühlte sie, welches Gewicht ihr von den Schultern genommen war. Ohne das Problem wirklich gelöst zu haben, war es um ein Vielfaches zusammengeschrumpft, nur durch einfaches Reden. 

Lily fühlte die bleierne Müdigkeit in ihren Gliedern und freute sich auf ihr Bett und vielleicht noch ein paar Seiten eines guten Buches. 


	15. Der Verräter

**Author's Note:**

Ja, nicht viel zu sagen heute. Ich mag dieses Kapitel, auch wenn ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, warum eigentlich. Vielleicht weil Malfoy mal... na, noch net verraten ;o)

**Mytical Selena: **Ich bleibe am Ball, versprochen. Ich kriege zwar nicht jedes Update immer sofort mit, aber ich schaue regelmäßig nach, versprochen.

Tja, was soll ich sonst noch sagen: Reviewen bitte nicht vergessen. Egal, was ihr zu sagen habt, ich fresse schon niemanden. Im schlimmsten Fall höre ich ganz einfach nur mit dem Schreiben auf und such mir halt am Boden zerstört ein anderes Hobby *g*

bye  
_SilentRose_

**Kapitel 14:  
Der Verräter**  
  
  
Es war ein Déjà Vu für Sirius, als er hustend und nach Luft schnappend das Fenster des Jungenschlafsaales aufriß und dicker grauer Qualm sich augenblicklich seinen Weg nach draußen bahnte. Den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des jungen Gryffindors konnte man zweifellos als rasende Wut bezeichnen und er zählte langsam von hundert rückwärts, beide Hände zu so festen Fäusten geballt, daß sich seine Fingernägel schmerzhaft in seine Handflächen bohren. 

Mindestens drei Minuten stand er so da und als er schließlich bei null ankam, war seine Wut noch immer noch verraucht wie der beißende Qualm im Schlafsaal. Trotzdem holte er tief Luft und drehte sich um. 

Peter Pettigrew hatte sich so klein er konnte in eine Ecke gekauert und starrte den viel größeren und auch stärkeren Jungen, der eindeutig stinksauer auf ihn war, angstvoll an. Irgendwie erinnerte Peter Sirius in diesem Moment an ein widerliches Kriechtier, auf das er am liebsten drauf getreten wäre. Doch er sagte nichts. Das eisige Schweigen und der unbeschreiblich wütende Blick auf seinem Gesicht hatten mehr Effekt auf Peter als jedes Wort, das er noch sagen konnte. Reden war scheinbar pure Zeitverschwendung. 

„Es tut mir leid, Sirius!" quiekte Peter in einer kläglichen Stimme. Er wollte, daß Sirius endlich aufhörte, ihn mit seinen schwarzen Augen, die jetzt fürchterlich glitzerten, anzustarren. Doch Sirius dachte nicht im Traum daran. Er stand vollkommen ungerührt vor dem kleinen, dicklichen Jungen, diesem jämmerlichen Etwas, das wieder einmal nichts anderes im Sinn gehabt hatte, als sie alle in Gefahr zu bringen. 

James und Remus, die in einer anderen Ecke des Schlafsaales Schutz gesucht hatte, blickten sich unschlüssig an. Scheinbar wußten sie absolut nicht, wie sie sich jetzt verhalten sollten, denn Sirius war für sie in solchen Momenten auch einfach nicht berechenbar. Sie kannten ihn so nicht, obwohl die Ausbrüche der Wut, die Sirius durchlebte sich häuften, seit er, James und Peter damit begonnen hatten, ihren Plan, Animagi zu werden, in die Tat umzusetzen. 

„Bitte, Sirius!" Sirius verzog das Gesicht. Er widerstand dem Drang, Peter am Kragen auf die Füße zu zerren und mit einem wohlplazierten Faustschlag wieder in seine Position am Boden zurück zu befördern. Wieder begann er, in Gedanken rückwärts zu zählen. 

Er schloß die Augen und hörte, wie Peter aufatmete. Doch Sirius wußte, noch hatte sein unvernünftiger Freund keinen wirklichen Grund dafür. Nicht, bevor er sich beruhigt hatte. Noch war er in ernsthafter Gefahr. 

"Beruhig dich, Sirius! Gewalt ist keine Lösung. Gewalt ist der Anfang vom Ende!" Immer wieder sagte Sirius sich diese Mantra im Kopf auf, wiederholte es wie einen weisen Ausspruch Buddhas und langsam zeigte es Wirkung. Seine Wut ließ nach, er fühlte sein Herz weniger schnell schlagen, seine Atmung wurde tiefer. Langsam öffnete er wieder seine Augen. Das Glitzern war verschwunden. 

„Tu das nie wieder!" zischte Sirius Peter an und seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Peter zuckte beim Klang seiner Stimme zusammen. Genauso gut hätte eine riesige schwarze Kobra sich vor ihm aufstellen und etwas zuzischen können, es hätte sich nicht furchteinflößender angehört. 

Sirius brauchte eine Pause. Er warf sich seinen Umhang über die Schultern und ohne noch einen Blick auf die anderen drei Jungs zu werfen, verließ er den Schlafsaal. Seine Freunde blickten ihm verwirrt hinterher.  


  
Keiner von ihnen wußte es und das war auch gut so. 

Auf dem Weg zum großen Eichenportal des Schlosses, das nach draußen auf die Ländereien des Schlosses führte, schlüpfte Sirius mit den Armen in die Ärmel seines Umhangs und schloß den Klipp, der ihn zusammenhielt. 

Keiner von ihnen mußte etwas darüber wissen, was früher gewesen war. Er hatte das längst unter Kontrolle, es war Vergangenheit. 

Sirius verfiel in einen leichten Trab und ehe er es sich versah, rannte er, als wäre der Teufeln hinter ihm her bis er den Rand des verbotenen Waldes erreicht hatte. Bevor er die Grenze der Bäume überschreiten konnte, hielt er inne. Einen Moment schien er zu überlegen, ob er trotz Helligkeit und strahlendem Sonnenschein einfach das Verbot, den Wald zu betreten, übergehen sollte. Doch dann besann er sich eines besseren. Er ließ sich an einem der dicken Baumstämme ins Gras sinken und fuhr sich durch das wirre schwarze Haar, das durch sein Rennen nur noch zotteliger war als sonst. 

Peter machte ihn rasend. Er brachte ihn nun schon zum unzähligen Mal dazu, fast die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. 

Und Sirius wußte nur zu gut, was es bedeutete, wenn er die Kontrolle verlor. Er brauchte keine Zauberkräfte, um den Jungen in nur wenigen Minuten in etwas zu verwandeln, von dem er sich nie wieder erholen würde. 

Sirius schnaubte und starrte auf seine Hände. Er wußte, wozu diese Hände fähig waren. Es hatte sie weiß Gott oft genug dafür genutzt, anderen Schaden zuzufügen und es hatte ihn mehr als eine übermenschliche Beherrschung gekostet, sich vom Rausch der Gewalt und der Macht wieder los zu sagen. 

Sirius erinnerte sich nicht gerne an die Zeit zurück, bevor er James Potter kennen gelernt hatte. Diese Zeit war eine dunkle Zeit gewesen, in der es wenig gegeben hatte, an das man guten Gewissens denken konnte, wollte man in Erinnerung schwelgen. Heute sah es vielleicht keiner mehr, glaubte jeder von ihm, er sein ein ruhiger, ausgeglichener Junge, doch Sirius wußte genau, daß das alles nicht so war, daß er noch weit entfernt davon war, wirklich ruhig und ausgeglichen zu sein. 

Er schlug mit der Faust gegen den Baumstamm hinter sich und zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als sich die rauhe Rinde in seine Haut bohrte. 

Er hatte seiner rasenden Wut und der Gewaltbereitschaft in sich den Kampf angesagt und war damit bisher auch sehr erfolgreich gewesen, aber seit er Peter kannte, fiel es ihm immer schwerer, sich im Zaum zu halten. Wenn Peter wieder einfach tat, was er gerade wollte, aus reinem Trotz und reiner Dummheit, dann halfen nicht einmal die fürchterlichen Bilder von dem letzten Jungen, den er so übel zugerichtet, daß er es kaum überlebt hatte. Und da war Sirius gerade mal neun Jahre alt gewesen. Diese Bilder, die ihn sonst vor jeglicher Gewalt zurückschrecken ließen wie vor einem lodernden Feuer...Peter schaffte es, sie wirkungslos zu machen. 

Langsam holte Sirius seine geballte Faust wieder nach vorne und besah sich die Wunde an seiner Hand, die durch die Rinde entstanden war. Er spürte den Schmerz nicht einmal und er wußte nur zu gut, was das bedeutete. 

Rasende Wut war eine Droge, die jeden Schmerz überdeckte. Ein Gefühl, das er eigentlich nie wieder hatte durchmachen wollen. 

Erst neulich hatte er seine Mutter nach dem Jungen gefragt – so weit er sich erinnerte, war sein Name David gewesen – und sie hatte ihm erzählt, daß es ihm wohl wieder gut ginge. Doch Sirius wußte, diesem Jungen würde es nie wieder gut gehen. Kein Junge, der von einem gleichaltrigen fast zu Tode geprügelt wurde, würde darüber jemals wieder vollkommen hinwegkommen. 

Noch heute wußte Sirius weder, warum er schon in so jungen Jahren so geworden war, noch warum er damals, nachdem David mit dem Krankenwagen unter Blaulicht und Sirenen ins Krankenhaus gekommen war, plötzlich erkannt hatte, was er eigentlich war und sich angewidert von sich selbst abgewandt hatte. 

Er wußte nur eines. Eines Tages würde Peter Pettigrew es schaffen, das Monster in ihm wieder auszugraben, das er so sorgfältig in die hinterste Ecke seines Seins eingemauert hatte. Und an diesem Tag wünschte er für Peter die Gnade Gottes, sonst würde das die letzte Dummheit dieses Schwachkopfes gewesen sein. 

Sirius warf einen Blick hinüber zum Schloß, das sich jetzt dunkel gegen den Sonnenuntergang abhob. In wenigen Minuten würde es dunkel sein und es war sicherlich keine gute Idee, wenn er dann noch hier draußen rumlief. Er stand auf und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloß. 

Er lächelte erleichtert, als sich langsam der pochende, stechende Schmerz in seiner Hand bemerkbar machte. 

Sie alle hatten ihre dunklen Geheimnisse, das war Sirius klar. Aber er hoffte, daß seine Freunde seine dunkle Seite niemals kennen lernen würden.  


  
Lily war noch oft still und in sich gekehrt, aber Severus merkte, daß sie sich nicht mehr so sehr zurück zog, wie am Anfang des Schuljahres. Und das machte ihn mehr als glücklich. 

Es war bereits das zweite Wochenende in diesem Schuljahr, in dem sie Ausgang nach Hogsmaede hatten und Severus stand am Fuß der Treppe in der Eingangshalle und wartete darauf, daß Lily nach unten kam. 

Der Herbst war dieses Jahr sehr früh und sehr kalt über Hogwarts und seine Ländereien herein gebrochen, deshalb hatte Severus, obwohl es erst Ende Oktober war, bereits seinen silber-grünen Schal um seinen Hals gewickelt und auch die in der ganzen Schülerschaft einheitlichen grauen Handschuhe hielt er in der rechten Hand, die er auf das Geländer der Treppe stützte, den rechten Fuß auf die erste Stufe gesetzt. 

Zwei Mädchen aus Ravenclaw gingen an ihm vorbei und kicherten. Severus hob überrascht die Augenbraue und sah die beiden an. Eine von den beiden wurde feuerrot und er hörte die andere flüstern: 

„Diese düstere Ausstrahlung ist umwerfend! Kein Wunder, daß diese Lily so auf ihn abfährt." Severus' Augen weiteten sich in diesem Moment so stark, das er glaubte, sie müßten ihm jeden Moment aus dem Kopf fallen. Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, als hätte er sich verhört und starrte den beiden etwas fassungslos hinterher. 

Was war das denn gewesen?! Tuscheln und Fingerzeige war er ja gewöhnt, aber das! 

„Was ist so interessant an den beiden?" hörte er Lilys sanfte Stimme und er drehte sich zu ihr um. Er hatte immer noch einen höchst verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und zeigte in Richtung der beiden, natürlich so, daß sie es nicht sehen konnten, er war schließlich nicht so plump wie andere Leute hier. 

„Die zwei..." er schüttelte noch einmal verwirrt den Kopf und Lily lachte leise. 

„Ja?" fragte sie auffordernd. 

„Die haben über mich geredet und die eine hat gesagt, ich hätte eine umwerfende düstere Ausstrahlung. Und die andere... ja, die ist ganz rot geworden, als ich sie angesehen hab. – Und ich hab sie sicher NICHT nett angesehen. Die sind doch vollkommen verrückt oder?" Lily hob die Schultern und lächelte geheimnisvoll. Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und zog ihn in Richtung Ausgang, wo Hausmeister Filch Namen auf einer Liste abhakte, um genau zu kontrollieren, daß auch nur die Schüler die Schule verließen, die die Erlaubnis dazu hatten. 

„Du mußt dich vielleicht daran gewöhnen, daß die Mädchen dich jetzt mit anderen Augen sehen." Severus sah sie von der Seite an. 

„Und warum sollten sie das tun?" Lily lächelte wieder geheimnisvoll, beließ es aber diesmal nicht bei dem Lächeln. 

„Weil du wirklich eine sehr anziehende, düstere Ausstrahlung hast und dabei ein warmherziger Kerl bist. Du wirkst wie ein schlimmer Junge, bist hinter deiner Fassade aber weich und charmant, das mögen die Mädchen. – Das einzige, was sie bisher davon abgehalten hat, so von dir zu denken, ist die Tatsache, daß du Severus Snape bist." Sein Blick verdunkelte sich etwas. 

„Und jetzt bin ich wohl nicht mehr einfach nur Severus Snape?" Lily streichelte kaum spürbar über seine Hand. 

„Doch, das bist du. Aber du hast ihnen gezeigt, daß Severus Snape eben nicht... wie Barabas Snape ist." Lily brachte den Namen seines Vaters nur mit Mühe hervor, was Severus einen Stich versetzte. Nicht, daß er es nicht verstand, er konnte es nur allzu gut nachvollziehen, aber es war einfach ein scheußliches Gefühl, wenn das Mädchen, das man liebte, nicht einmal ruhigen Gewissens den Namen der Eltern des Partners sagen konnte. 

„Sie sollen zur Hölle fahren." Antwortete er schlicht und kalt. „Sie sollen nicht plötzlich anfangen, mich mit anderen Augen zu sehen, als wäre ich nicht mehr der selbe." Lily schwieg. Sie war sich fast sicher, daß die halbe Schule von der Sache in der Winkelgasse wußte und davon, wie Severus und Lily sich füreinander eingesetzt hatten. Das war vermutlich der Grund für den Sinneswandel der Mädchen. 

Das war genau das, was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte, aber in ihr schrie es noch immer laut auf, wenn sie daran dachte, welchen Preis sie dafür hatte bezahlen müssen. Noch immer schlief sie keine Nacht ruhig und noch immer bekam sie das grausame Gesicht von Barabas Snape nicht aus ihrem Kopf. 

Doch Lily wußte jetzt eins. Man durfte sich nicht selbst schwören, für jemand anderen durch die Hölle zu gehen, um dann im Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen, wenn die Hölle ihren Tribut für diesen Schwur forderte. Auch die Hölle hatte mal ein Ende und wenn sie sich jetzt auch scheinbar mittendrin befand und der Weg noch lang war, sie würde das Ende der Hölle erreichen, mit einem Lächeln, denn sie ging für ihn hindurch. 

„Was hast du?" fragte Severus sie sanft. Sie hatte einen so merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, daß er es mit der Angst zu tun bekam. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich mußte nur gerade an einen achtlos gemachten Schwur denken." Sein Blick verriet ihr, daß er kein Wort verstand, doch sie lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nicht wichtig, eine dumme kleine Sache mehr nicht." Doch als sie die Worte aussprach, spürte sie nur allzu deutlich ein Stechen, ganz tief drinnen. 

„Komm, laß uns ein Butterbier trinken gehen." Obwohl sie lachte, als sie ihn weiterzog, war Severus überzeugt, daß es ihn doch interessiert hätte, worüber Lily sich den Kopf zerbrach. 

Auch Lucius Malfoy war an diesem Tag nicht alleine unterwegs in Hogsmaede, doch obwohl das Slytherin-Mädchen aus dem fünften Schuljahr an seinem Arm ausgesprochen hübsch war und alle Aufmerksamkeit der Welt sicher verdient hatte, klebte sein Blick geradezu an Lily und Severus. Seine wäßrig blauen Augen funkelten böse. 

„Lucius, wo starrst du bloß die ganze Zeit hin? Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Ich hab mit dir geredet!" Lucius wandte seinen Blick von dem Paar ab und sah seiner Begleitung ins Gesicht. Mit einem kalten Lächeln strich er eine ihrer hellblonden Locken aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie zog einen Schmollmund. 

„Verzeih mir, Narcissa, ich war einen Moment abgelenkt." Narcissa schnaubte verächtlich und warf einen Blick auf Lily, die Severus ein paar Meter vor ihnen gerade zu einem der Schaufenster zog. 

„Es ist nicht nett, in Begleitung einer Dame anderen Mädchen hinterher zu starren. Das solltest du eigentlich wissen." Sie schürzte verächtlich die Lippen. „Vor allem, wenn es nichts weiter als ein Schlammblut aus Gryffindor ist." Lucius ließ ein kaltes, freudloses Lachen hören. 

„Du solltest wissen, daß ich diesem Schlammblut keinesfalls hinterher schaue, weil sie mir gefällt. Sie ist mir sogar ein sehr großer Dorn im Auge." Seine Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Ton angenommen. Narcissa machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. 

„Vergiß doch endlich mal diesen Severus. Wenn er es so will, dann laß ihn doch mit dem Schlammblut glücklich werden. Es ist sein Blut, daß er damit in den Schmutz zieht." 

„Ihr Frauen habt von nichts eine Ahnung. Manchmal wäre es besser, ihr würdet euren Mund nur zum Lächeln benutzen." Gab er zurück und beobachtete zufrieden, wie Narcissa sich gekrängt auf die Lippen biß. Er war ein so verdammt uncharmanter Klotz, anders konnte man Lucius Malfoy einfach nicht beschreiben. 

Als Severus und Lily wenige Minuten später im „Drei Besen" vor ihrem Butterbier saßen, schien es einen Moment fast so, als wäre alles wieder beim Alten. Lily lachte und war fröhlich, nur der feine Hauch der Traurigkeit in ihren Augen erinnerte Severus noch immer an das Geschehene. Aber er wußte, es war erst zwei Monate her, er durfte einfach nicht zu viel von ihr verlangen, selbst wenn er die alte Lily wiederhaben wollte und mehr als alles auf der Welt brauchte. 

Die Tür der Kneipe ging auf – wohl seit sie hier saßen schon zum zehnten Mal – doch diesmal blickte Severus auf und sofort wurde sein Blick zu Eis. Lucius und seine ebenso gefährliche Angebetete betraten den „Drei Besen". Lily bemerkte die Veränderung in Severus sofort und folgte seinem Blick. Auch sie zeigte wenig Anzeichen von Begeisterung. Ihr Blick traf den von Lucius und Lucius verzog den Mund zu einem hämischen Grinsen. 

Plötzlich sprang Severus auf und stieß dabei seinen Krug Butterbier um. Der schiere Haß stand in seinen Augen und schlug Lucius entgegen, der nur ein müdes Lächeln dafür übrig hatte – äußerlich. Die anderen Gäste der Kneipe wandten ihren Blick auf Severus, doch der merkte es nicht. Er sah nur noch Lucius und obwohl keiner um sie herum begriff, was plötzlich in ihn gefahren war, Severus hatte die kurze, fast auffällig zufällig wirkende Geste gesehen, die Lucius gemacht hatte und die eindeutig in Lilys Richtung gegangen war. Ein flüchtiges Streicheln über die linke Wange, ein mehr als triumphierendes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. 

„Nicht Severus!" zischte Lily ihm zu, doch Severus raste vor Zorn, die Hände an beiden Seiten zur Fäusten geballt, zitternd. Am liebsten wäre auch Lily aufgesprungen, um Severus fest zu halten, doch da war er auch schon schnurgerade auf Lucius zugelaufen, in dessen Augen ein scharfer Beobachter jetzt nun doch ein Zeichen der Angst gesehen hätte. 

„Du... und... ich... sofort." Preßte er hervor, mit Mühe gegen seinen Zorn ankämpfend, der ihn zu übermannen drohte, und machte eine unmißverständliche Bewegung mit dem Kopf in Richtung Ausgang. 

Lucius grinste kalt, doch das Grinsen zitterte. 

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Severus, vor all den Leuten hier." Doch Severus wich seinem Blick nicht aus, packte Lucius schließlich am Kragen und zerrte ihn Richtung Ausgang. Mehr als nur ein Gast des „Drei Besen" war darüber überrascht, denn noch immer überragte Lucius Malfoy Severus um mindestens einen Kopf und war auch ein ganzes Stück breiter gebaut. 

Doch sein rasender Zorn verlieh Severus die nötige Kraft. Er stieß Lucius zur Tür heraus, so daß er vor dem „Drei Besen" stolpernd zu Boden fiel. 

„Was soll diese Show, Severus!!" brüllte er den jüngeren Schüler voll Haß an. 

„Das könnte ich ebensogut dich fragen, du dreckiger Bastard!!!" brüllte Severus zurück und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel seines Umhanges hervor. Lucius stockte der Atem, doch nur eine Sekunde später fing er sich wieder. 

„Du wagst es dich doch nicht wirklich, vor all den Leuten hier einen Fluch auf mich auszusprechen, Severus. So dumm kannst noch nicht einmal du sein!" 

„Ich wäre mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher!" flüsterte Severus bedrohlich. 

„Werd doch endlich vernünftig!" In Lucius' Stimme lag zum ersten Mal so etwas wie ein Flehen. Severus lächelte ihn grausam an. Lucius hatte Angst und zeigte sie, obwohl man ihn hier sehen und hören konnte. Was für ein erhebendes Gefühl. 

„Ich bin vernünftig. Vernünftiger als du, der sich immer wieder mit mir anlegt, obwohl ich dich schon einmal davor gewarnt habe. 

Du hast meinem Vater gesteckt, daß ich mit Lily in der Winkelgasse war. Wer auch sonst hätte das gewesen sein können? Wie konnte ich nur einen Augenblick so dumm sein, zu glauben, mein Vater wäre durch Zufall früher als verabredet im Tropfenden Kessel aufgetaucht!" Severus' Worte bohrten sich einzeln wie kleine Eisnadeln unter Lucius' Haut, der immer noch auf dem Boden saß und Severus anstarrte. 

„Es ist alles so logisch und einleuchtend. Vater wäre niemals, unter gar keinen Umständen, freiwillig im Tropfenden Kessel gewesen, wenn er gewußt hätte, daß er dort auf mich warten muß. Andere Zauberer und Hexen, womöglich Mischlinge und Muggelgeborene unter ihnen, einfach undenkbar für ihn!!! Du bist es gewesen!" Schweiß bildete sich auf Lucius' Stirn, denn mit jedem Wort steigerte Severus sich immer mehr in seinen Haß hinein und er war nur noch einen Schritt entfernt von blinder, rasender, alles auf ihrem Weg zerstörender Wut. 

„Severus! Laß uns darüber reden." Lucius wußte selbst, wie albern dieser Einwand war, doch der Zauberstab, die Angst, die ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlagen ließ... sein rationales Denken hatte sich längst von ihm verabschiedet. 

„Ich rede doch! Wieviel mehr willst du noch reden?!! Du hast schon viel zu viel geredet und vor allem mit den falschen Leuten!!" Severus hob den Zauberstaub ein wenig höher und Lucius krabbelte in Panik auf allen Vieren rückwärts von ihm weg. Severus folgte ihm, Grausamkeit und Erbarmungslosigkeit auf seinem Gesicht. 

„Ich hatte dir gesagt, daß du nie wieder etwas über Lily sagen solltest, daß du dich nie wieder in diese Sache einmischen solltest... und ich hatte dir gesagt, daß du es dich nicht wagen solltest, meinem Vater davon zu erzählen. – Du redest zu viel, man sollte dich endlich zum Schweigen bringen!" Lily stieß die Tür zum „Drei Besen" auf und rannte auf Severus zu. 

„Severus, hör bitte auf!" doch Severus hörte sie nicht. 

„Serenitatis!" brüllte er und grüne Funken stoben aus seinem Zauberstab hervor. Lucius griff sich entsetzt an den Hals, bewegte den Mund, doch kein Laut drang daraus hervor. Er sah aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, der stumm und verzweifelt immer wieder den Mund öffnete und schloß. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zog über Severus' Gesicht. Er fuhr herum, als Lily seine Hand ergriff. 

„Warum?!" schrie sie ihn an und einen Moment war er so verwirrt, daß er ihr nicht folgen konnte. 

„Warum kann das nicht aufhören?!" Severus wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, doch Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf und wich vor ihm zurück.  


  
Zerknirscht saß Severus auf dem Stuhl in Dumbledores Büro und wartete auf Professor Dumbledore und Professor Talis, den Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Er mußte immer noch lächeln, als er an das Gesicht von Lucius dachte, wie er da stumm und in Todesangst auf dem Boden kauerte, doch auch Lily kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, ihre Augen, dieser Blick, als ob sie von ihm abgestoßen wäre... er schlug die Augen nieder. 

Er hatte doch nur nicht zulassen wollen, daß Lucius sich auch noch in seinem Erfolg sonnte. Er sollte nicht grinsend und stolz durch die Welt gehen, während Lily nachts vor Angst nicht schlafen konnte. 

„Mr. Snape, das war eine sehr große Dummheit von Ihnen." Severus blickte auf, als er die Stimme Dumbledores hörte. Sie war warm und freundlich wie immer, doch Severus wußte, wie aufgebracht er über ihn war. Er hatte ihn „Mr. Snape" genannt. 

„Ja." Antwortete er schlicht. 

„Vielleicht möchten Sie sich erklären." Setzte Dumbledore nach. „Sie wissen schon, daß auf eine solche Tat normalerweise der Schulverweis droht." Severus fühlte sich in dem Moment als fiele ihm ein riesiger Eisklumpen in dem Magen und sofort schoß sein Kopf nach oben. Sein Blick traf den von Dumbledore. Doch der alte Zauberer lächelte nicht, blickte ihn nur verständnislos und besorgt an... 

„Er...er..." Severus fluchte innerlich. Jetzt fing er auch noch an, dumm vor sich hin zu stottern! „Lucius Malfoy ist Schuld an dem, was in der Winkelgasse passiert ist, Sir, und er hat sich darüber auch noch lustig gemacht. Ich dachte, es wäre an der Zeit, daß Mr. Malfoy endlich mal den Mund hält." Sprudelte es aus ihm heraus und er empfand es als mindestens genauso schlimm wie das Stottern zuvor. Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke und nun sah er die Verblüffung auf Dumbledores Gesicht. 

„Nun, Mr. Snape, das erklärt mir natürlich Ihre Handlung, da ich weiß, wie furchtbar dieses Erlebnis für Sie und Miss Evans war, aber seien Sie trotzdem versichert, daß ich Ihre Handlung noch lange nicht gut heißen kann. 

Sicherlich ist Schweigen manchmal ein Segen," er hätte schwören können, daß es in Dumbledores Augen schalkhaft aufblitzte, „aber dennoch haben Sie den falschen Weg gewählt, Mr. Malfoy zum Schweigen zu bringen." Severus senkte den Blick wieder. 

„Ja Sir, ich weiß." Dumbledore nickte und wandte sich Professor Talis zu, der den jungen Schüler mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Unverständnis musterte. 

„Ich möchte in diesem einen Fall von der üblichen Strafe absehen, Basil." Die Augen des Lehrers für Zaubertränke blitzte einen Moment auf. Zwar war Severus Snape ohne Frage einer seiner mit Abstand besten Schüler, doch was er sich heute in Hogsmaede geleistet hatte, entbehrte seiner Meinung nach jeglicher Entschuldigung. 

„Sir?" gab er deshalb nur etwas unsicher zurück. Dumbledore lächelte ihn an und tätschelte ihm die Schulter. 

„Auch, wenn ich es nicht gutheißen darf – wie ich ja bereits sagte – kann ich die Reaktion von Mr. Snape voll und ganz nachvollziehen. Ich hätte vermutlich ähnlich gehandelt, wäre ich an seiner Stelle gewesen. 

Severus, Sie werden nicht der Schule verwiesen und ich werde auch nicht Ihre Eltern informieren, auch wenn ich Ihnen nicht versprechen kann, daß sie es so nicht erfahren. Aber dennoch, seien Sie gewarnt, daß so etwas nie wieder passieren darf. Ich werde mir gemeinsam mit Professor Talis noch eine passende Strafe ausdenken. Sie gehen am besten zurück in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum." Severus nickte und als er das Büro von Dumbledore verließ, atmete er erleichtert auf. Doch auch jetzt, wo er nur knapp für sein Handeln dem Schulverweis entgangen war, glaubte er noch immer, daß er richtig gehandelt hatte. 

Der Wasserspeier schob sich zur Seite und neben ihm an der Wand lehnte Lily und wartete auf ihn. Sie sah ihn an und er nickte.  


  
„Das war sehr dumm von dir und das weißt du auch." Sagte sie ruhig, als sie an das Geländer gelehnt stand und in den Sternenhimmel über ihnen blickte. Severus saß auf dem Treppenvorsprung und betrachtete ihren schmalen Rücken. 

„Ich konnte nicht anders." gab er schlicht zurück. Lily drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie war nicht mehr wütend auf ihn, wie noch wenige Stunden zuvor in Hogsmaede, das war wenigstens schon einmal etwas. 

„Das macht es aber leider nicht besser. Hör endlich auf damit, dich darum zu kümmern, was die anderen sagen und tun. Und wenn es Malfoy war, dem ich diese Narbe hier zu verdanken hab, dann ist es eben so. – Es ist es einfach nicht wert, daß du dafür alles aufs Spiel setzt. Wenn du jetzt von der Schule fliegst, sehen wir uns wahrscheinlich nie mehr wieder, ist dir das denn nicht klar?" Eine Wolke verdeckte für einige Minuten den Mond und tauchte den Westturm damit in völlige Dunkelheit. Als sie sich wieder verzog und das silbrig kalte Licht wieder auf Lilys Gesicht fiel, tropften Tränen auf den kalten Steinboden. Severus sprang auf und zog Lily in seine Arme. 

„Ich möchte doch nur nicht, daß dir noch einmal weh getan wird. Ich möchte das so sehr, daß ich einfach alles um mich herum vergesse und so wütend werde, daß solche Dinge wie heute wie von selbst passieren. 

So bin ich nun einmal." Der alte Selbsthaß war in Severus' Stimme zurück gekehrt. 

„Und ich möchte dich nicht verlieren." Die beiden lagen sich in den Armen und für einen Moment gab es nur sie und keine anderen Menschen auf der ganzen Welt. Nur eine Eule, die gerade aus einem Fenster des Schlosses geflogen war und nun in Richtung Süden verschwand. Eine Eule, die eine schicksalhafte Nachricht überbringen würde.  


  
Barabas Snape zerknüllte das Stück Pergament in seiner Hand, die vor Wut zitterte. Sein Gesicht hatte eine ungesund rote Farbe angenommen und für einen Moment glaubte Tabatha, ihr Mann habe vergessen, daß er hin und wieder Luft holen mußte. 

„Dieses verdammte Balg!!" brüllte er, daß die Wände zitterten und die Hauselfen unten in der Küche sich verängstigt in die nächste Ecke drängten, obwohl ihr Herr weder sie meinte noch in ihrer Nähe war, um seine Wut an ihnen auszulassen. Doch bei Barabas Snape wußte man nie. 

Er schleuderte den kleinen Pergamentball in die nächste Ecke und verfluchte sich dafür, daß er die Eule gleich wieder hatte wegfliegen lassen. Zu gerne hätte er dem Unglück bringenden Vieh den Hals für diese Botschaft umgedreht. Nach zwei gehetzten Runden um den Frühstückstisch rannte er aus dem Eßzimmer und wenige Sekunden später hörte Tabatha, wie die Tür der Bibliothek zugeschlagen wurde. 

Langsam stand sie auf und hob den zerknüllten Brief auf. Sie strich ihn wieder glatt und las die wenigen Zeilen, die in Lucius Malfoys steiler Handschrift darauf geschrieben waren. 

  
_

Sir,  
  
leider sehe ich es als meine Pflicht an, Ihnen mitzuteilen, daß Ihr Sohn Severus auch weiterhin noch die Nähe   
des Schlammblutes sucht und sogar so weit gegangen ist, mich in aller Öffentlichkeit anzugreifen, um ihr zu gefallen.

_

_

Ich fürchte, weitere, tiefer gehende Maßnahmen sind hier erforderlich.  
  
Ergebendst   
Lucius Malfoy

_

  
„Oh Severus, warum bist du nur so dumm?!" seufzte Tabatha und knüllte den Brief wieder zu einer Kugel zusammen und legte diese zurück in die Ecke. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. 

Ihr Sohn setzte alles aufs Spiel. Seine Zukunft, seine Ehre, seine Familie. Und das alles nur für ein Schlammblut. Tabatha lachte bitter und kaum hörbar auf.  
Sie wußte, daß ihr Sohn dieses Mädchen liebte. Sie selbst hatte einmal gewußt, was Liebe war. Doch daß ausgerechnet ihr Severus diese Gefühle einmal für sich entdecken würde, war ihr stets unmöglich erschienen. 

Doch es war geschehen und es stürzte ihren Sohn ins Verderben.  



	16. Entscheidung aus Liebe

Author's Note diesmal am Ende wegen Spoiler-Gefahr!

**

Kapitel 15:  
Entscheidung aus Liebe  


**   
  
Der Hogwarts-Express stand schnaubend im Bahnhof von Hogwarts und auf dem Bahnsteig herrschte reges Treiben. Mitten in dem Gedrängel aus Schülern und Massen von Gepäck standen Severus und Lily wie ein Fels in einem tosenden Meer.

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, daß ich dieses Jahr noch einsamer sein werde als sonst." Sagte Lily leise und blickte Severus in die Augen. Er lächelte und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Nur zwei Wochen, mehr nicht." Versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, doch scheinbar schlug dieser Versuch fehl. Die Uhr auf dem Bahnsteig zeigte drei Minuten vor elf und für Severus wurde es langsam Zeit, einzusteigen und sich einen Platz zu suchen, doch er wollte sie nicht loslassen.

Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl, sie alleine in Hogwarts zurück zu lassen, doch er konnte sich der Anweisung seines Vaters, auch dieses Jahr in den Ferien nach Hause zu kommen, noch weniger widersetzen als in den Jahren zuvor. Er mußte gehen.

„Du mußt einsteigen." Murmelte Lily in den dunklen Stoff seiner Kleidung hinein, ohne auch nur auf die Uhr gesehen zu haben. Sie spürte, daß Severus nickte, doch noch immer sah sie nicht auf.

Severus atmete tief ein, legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und drückte sie langsam ein Stück von sich fort. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und er lächelte.

„Wir sehen uns bald wieder." Ungehemmt flossen die Tränen über Lilys gerötetes, aber zweifellos schönes Gesicht.

„Shh, keine Tränen mehr. Tränen sind für die Toten gedacht, nicht für die Reisenden." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küßte sie. Für einen Moment verschwanden alle Geräusche um sie herum und Lily konnte nur noch ihrer beider Herzschlag hören, nur noch die Wärme seines Körpers fühlen und sie fühlte sich geborgen. Seit langem wieder das erste Mal rundum glücklich.

Und dann war der Moment vorbei.

Severus blickte ihr noch einmal in die Augen und stieg dann in den Zug ein, der nur Sekunden später aus dem Bahnhof rollte.

Lily blickte ihm nach, ihren dicken Umhang fest um ihren Körper geschlungen und zum ersten Mal wurde ihr bewußt, auch wenn vieles noch so war wie immer, einiges hatte sich geändert und würde nie wieder so sein wie früher.  


  
Auch in diesem Jahr waren James, Sirius und Remus in Hogwarts geblieben. Einzig Peter war nach Hause gefahren und zumindest für Sirius war das die beste Nachricht des Jahres gewesen. Sicher hätte er die zwei Wochen mit Peter genauso ertragen wie den Rest des Schuljahres, aber Urlaub für seine Nerven war durchaus willkommen, ohne Frage.

Seit seinem letzten schweren Fehler bei seinen Bemühungen, ein Animagus zu werden, hatte er sich ohne Zweifel zusammen gerissen, aber Sirius wurde das Gefühl einfach nicht los, daß Peter sich in der letzten Zeit sehr zu seinem Nachteil veränderte. Vielleicht bildete er sich es auch nur ein, weil Peter ihm in der letzten Zeit verstärkt die Nerven raubte, aber an sich, war er sich fast sicher.

Er hätte gerne mit James oder Remus darüber gesprochen, doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, daß die Freunde ihn nicht verstehen würden. Vermutlich würden sie glauben, er hätte etwas gegen Peter, weil dieser ein unfähiger Trottel war. Einen solchen Stempel wollte er sich nun wirklich nicht aufdrücken lassen, auch wenn da natürlich auch ein klitzekleines Bißchen Wahrheit dran war.

Er sah wie Lily vom Bahnhof ins Schloß zurück kam. Durchgefroren und mit deutlich sorgenvoller Miene.

„Einen Penny für deine Gedanken." Sagte er, als sie betrübt durch das Portraitloch stieg. Sie lächelte ihn an, als sie ihren Umhang ablegte und sich zum ihm ans warme Kaminfeuer setzte, um sich aufzuwärmen.

„Ich bin traurig, weil die Ferien angefangen haben, mehr ist nicht."

„Zwischen euch ist alles okay?" Lily blickte überrascht auf. War die Sorge in seiner Stimme echt?

„Ich denke schon. Zwischen uns hat es ja keine Probleme gegeben, die Probleme kamen stets von außen." Sirius nickte.

„Lily, du darfst nicht glauben, daß du mit mir nicht über die ganze Sache reden kannst, nur weil es um Severus geht." Lily blickte überrascht auf.

„Das habe ich nie geglaubt. Es gibt nur einfach nichts zu bereden." Sirius lächelte und sah sie mit einem vielsagenden Blick an.

„Ich höre dich oft genug, wenn du nachts runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehst, weil du nicht mehr schlafen kannst und nicht nur Linda hat berichtet, wie oft sie hört, wenn du im Schlaf aufschreist. Du brauchst mir also wirklich nichts vorzumachen. Es ist ganz klar, daß du nach der ganzen Sache Angst hast. Das ist eine natürliche Reaktion." Eine leichte Spur von Wut lag in ihrem Blick, der Sirius doch sehr überraschte.

„Wieso glauben alle, daß es mir um mich geht? Warum glaubt ihr eigentlich, habe ich diese Alpträume? Weil ich Angst habe, daß Barabas Snape zurück kommt und mich wieder schlägt, mir wieder Wunden zufügt?! Von mir aus soll er mich umbringen, wenn er will! Ich würde alles tun, um Severus vor ihm zu schützen!" Sirius' Stirn legte sich in tiefe Falten.

„Das ist nicht deine Aufgabe."

„Du irrst dich. Ich liebe Severus, absolut und bedingungslos. Und Liebe bedeutet, bereit zu sein, im äußersten Fall alles für den anderen zu geben. Liebe bedeutet, daß man sich selbst auch mal in den Hintergrund stellen kann, wenn der Partner einen braucht. Liebe ist ein Geben und Nehmen und ich will Severus den gleichen Schutz geben, den er auch mir gibt. Ich will für ihn da sein, wie er für mich da ist und wenn es bedeutet, mich selbst für ihn aufzugeben, dann werde ich das tun?"

„Aber was hätte Severus davon?" fragte Sirius ernst. Lily stutzte einen Moment.

„Absolut gar nichts, und das weißt du auch, Lily. – Deine Bereitschaft, das Äußerste zu tun, wenn ihr wieder mit seinem Vater zusammen treffen solltet, scheint ja im ersten Moment großmütig und heldenhaft, vielleicht ist es auch Märtyrertum im Namen der Liebe, wer weiß. – Aber Severus hat davon gar nichts außer ein Leben ohne Sinn." Lily stand auf und starrte einen Moment in die Flammen.

„Und darum rede ich nicht mit dir, Sirius! Weil du von Dingen sprichst, von denen du keine Ahnung hast. Weil du ständig versuchst, mir und meinen Gefühlen den Boden unter den Füßen weg zu ziehen. Du bist James' Freund und als solcher wirst du immer unbewußt für ihn und gegen Severus arbeiten. – Unser Gespräch ist beendet." Obwohl ihre Worte ihn verletzten, entgegnete Sirius nichts mehr. Lily war noch immer aufgebracht, noch immer verwirrt und die Zeit würde kommen, da sie einsehen würde, daß er recht hatte und es nur gut meinte, ohne dabei an James' Vorteil zu denken. Freund hin oder her.  


  
Die erste Woche der Ferien und damit auch Weihnachten vergingen ereignislos. Lily bekam keinen Brief von Severus, doch sie hatte es auch nicht erwartet. Sie ihrerseits schickte ihre Persephone genauso wenig los, um einen Brief zu überbringen.

So schmerzhaft diese totale Trennung war, es war das klügste, was sie beide tun konnten und sie hatten ausgiebig darüber gesprochen.

Sirius und den anderen Jungs ging Lily wieder aus dem Weg wie in der Zeit, in der sie Streit mit James gehabt hatte. Sie wollte sich nicht noch mehr Dinge von Sirius anhören, die ihr weh taten und alles in Frage stellten, an das sie im Moment ihre ganze Hoffnung hing.

Es war der zweite Tag nach den Weihnachtsfeiertagen, als Lily das Schloß verließ, um ein wenig über die Ländereien zu wandern und ihren Kopf frei zu kriegen von ihrer Grübelei und den vielen Sorgen, die sie einfach nicht wieder los wurde, obwohl sie drohten, sie unter sich zu begraben und zu ersticken. Sie war bereits ein ganzes Stück gegangen, als sie bemerkte, daß sie die Grenze des Verbotenes Waldes erreicht hatte. Doch als sie umdrehen und zum Schloß zurückkehren wollte, blieb sie abrupt stehen, ihr Atem setzte für eine Sekunde aus und bleierne Angst legte sich über sie, um sie nicht wieder los zu lassen.

„So sieht man sich wieder, kleines Schlammblut." Die Stimme von Snape war eisig und schneidend, passend zu dem grausamen Lächeln auf seinen porzellanweißen Zügen. Er kam auf sie zu und Lily wollte einfach losrennen. Hinüber zu Hagrids Hütte und dort Schutz suchen vor diesem Monster, doch ihre Beine gehorchten ihrem Willen nicht.

Snape baute sich in seiner vollen Größe vor ihr auf und blickte verächtlich auf sie hinunter.

„Wie dumm von dir, ganz alleine so weit weg vom Schloß, am Rande des gefährlichen Waldes. Eines der gefährlichen Kreaturen könnte Appetit bekommen und dich einfach anfallen." Mit einer zarten Berührung, die Lily bis ins Mark erschaudern ließ vor Ekel und Abscheu, streichelte er über ihre Wange.

„Das einzige Tier, das mir hier gefährlich werden kann, sind Sie!" fauchte sie ihn an und wußte im selben Moment schon, wie dumm sie war, sich so kampflustig zu zeigen. In Snapes Augen blitzte es kurz auf, als er ihr mit einer raschen Bewegung in die Haare griff und heftig daran zerrte.

„Vorsicht, Mädchen, reize mich nicht schon wieder!" Obwohl er ihren Kopf an ihren Haaren nach hinten zerrte, war kein Zeichen des Schmerzes in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen, was Barabas sehr enttäuschte. Doch Lily empfand in diesem Moment keinen Schmerz. Der Adrenalinschock, den ihr Körper gerade erhalten hatte, überdeckte ihn vollkommen.

„Sonst passiert was?!" ihre Stimme war herausfordernd, drohend und gefiel Barabas so überhaupt nicht. Seine Hand näherte sich ihrem Hals und griff nach dem gelb-roten Schal, den sie darum gewickelt hatte. Mit zwei Handbewegungen von ihm fiel der Schal zu Boden und seine eiskalten Finger berührten die weiche, warme Haut ihres Halses. Langsam schlossen sie sich darum und Snape drückte zu.

Lily bekam keine Luft mehr und wußte, wenn er nicht bald aufhörte, ihr den Hals zuzudrücken, würde sie hier und jetzt sterben, aber sie gab nicht nach. Sie würde diesem Monster von Zauberer niemals ihre Angst zeigen, niemals ein Zeichen, daß er stärker als sie war, daß er gewann. Sie starrte ihn mit ebenso unnachgiebigen Augen an, wie vor wenigen Monaten im Tropfenden Kessel. Wut blitzte in seinen Augen auf und er drückte noch ein wenig fester zu.

Doch plötzlich lockerte sich der Griff um ihren Hals ein wenig. Mit einer genauso schnellen Bewegung wie zuvor sein Griff in ihr Haar, drehte er ihr den Arm auf den Rücken. Fast hätte sie aufgeschrieen, als sie endlich den Schmerz spürte, doch sie konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten

„Ich hatte ganz vergessen, daß das bei dir keinen Sinn hat." Flüsterte er. Sein Mund war ihrem Ohr so nahe, daß sie seinen heißen Atem im Genick fühlen konnte und es trieb ihr fast ihr Frühstück wieder aus dem Magen heraus.

„Aber das ändert nichts daran, daß ich nicht zulassen kann, daß Dreck wie du mir meinen Sohn verdirbt." Er drehte ihren Arm noch ein Stückchen weiter.

„Darum hab ich mir überlegt, was eine Närrin wie dich wohl zur Vernunft bringen könnte. Und siehe da, mir fiel doch tatsächlich eine Lösung ein, gerade so, als hätte ein Vögelchen sie mir gezwitschert." Lilys Augen verengten sich und sie spuckte das erste Wort, das ihr in den Sinn kam, fast aus.

„Malfoy!" Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Züge, das sie selbstverständlich aus ihrer Position heraus nicht sehen konnte, doch sie fühlte es.

„In der Tat, ein äußerst schlaues Schlammblut haben wir hier. Ja, der häßliche Vogel, der mir diese wunderbare Eingebung verschaffte, hatte tatsächlich eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit unserem Mr. Malfoy." Er legte seinen freien Arm um ihren Hals und streichelte fast zärtlich mit dem Finger über ihre schmerzende Schulter. Lily kämpfte gegen seinen Griff an bis er seinen Arm gegen ihren Hals drückte.

„Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mit dem Gezappel aufhören würdest! Sei wenigstens so höflich, mir zuzuhören, wenn ich mit dir rede!" fauchte er.

„Höflich, welches Fremdwort für Sie!" sie trat ihm heftig auf den Fuß, was ihr noch weniger Luft einbrachte.

„Wirst du wohl...!" Im nächsten Moment hatte er Lily die Schulter ausgekugelt und es kostete sie ein übermenschliches Maß an Selbstbeherrschung, nicht mehr als einen leisen Schmerzenslaut von sich zu geben.

„Nun, dieser Vogel, von dem wir sprachen, ich möchte dir erzählen, auf welche Idee er mich brachte." Lilys Sinne waren vom Schmerz benebelt, doch seine Worte drangen noch immer durch diesen Nebel hindurch.

„Entweder, du läßt ab sofort die Finger von meinem Sohn und hörst auf damit, ihm seine Zukunft für immer zu ruinieren oder dein schlimmster Alptraum wird in Erfüllung gehen."

„Und... was stellen... Sie sich unter... meinen... schlimmsten Alptraum...so vor?" brachte sie mühsam um Luft ringend hervor.

„Wenn ich noch ein einziges Mal hören muß, daß mein Sohn mit dir seine Zeit verschwendet, werden die Menschen, die du liebst, dafür bezahlen müssen. Einer nach dem anderen. Deine Mutter, dein Vater, deine Schwester – wenn es sein muß, beseitige ich sogar meinen Sohn selbst. – Lieber gar keinen Sohn als einen, der unwiderrufliche Schande über meinen guten Namen bringt!" Wie ein Schlag mit einer schweren Keule in den Magen trafen seine Worte Lily, die in seinem Griff für einen kurzen Moment zusammensackte. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zog über Barabas' Gesicht bei dieser Reaktion.

„Es scheint, als hättest du mich endlich verstanden." Sie spürte, wie er seinen Arm von ihrem Hals nahm und sich ihre Lunge wieder mit Sauerstoff füllte. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich in diesem Moment wie tot.

Er drehte sie um und zwang sie, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Du darfst mich nicht falsch verstehen, kleines Schlammblut. Es ist ja nicht so, daß ich nicht nachvollziehen könnte, warum mein Sohn etwas für dich empfindet, aber Mädchen wie du sind einfach nicht gesellschaftsfähig. Es geht einfach nicht, daß unsere Nachkommen den Abschaum aus der Gosse als Partner auswählen. Als netten Zeitvertreib für Zwischendurch vielleicht, ja." Bei diesen Worten veränderte sich sein Blick auf merkwürdige Weise und er strich wieder fast zärtlich über ihren Hals. Panik überkam Lily.

„Nimm die Finger von mir!" schrie sie ihn an und versuchte, ihn von sich zu stoßen. Er zog sie nur noch fester an sich und lächelte grausam vergnügt.

„Manchmal seid ihr ja sogar ein sehr amüsanter Zeitvertreib. Aber Schlammblüter wie du sollten sich immer im Klaren darüber sein, daß ihr nichts weiter seid als bestenfalls das." Wieder spürte Lily seinen Atem, diesmal auf ihrem Gesicht und sie widerstand nur mit Mühe dem Drang, ihm einfach ins Gesicht zu spucken.

„Was soll ich tun?" fragte sie schließlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es schien und fühlte sich dabei so elend wie noch nie.

„Sorge dafür, daß er dich haßt und nie wieder etwas mit dir oder deinesgleichen zu tun haben will. Und vergiß niemals, ich habe eine Auge auf dich, ich erfahre alles, was hier in Hogwarts geschieht." Lily kämpfte gegen die Tränen an. Der Gedanke, Severus nie wieder nah sein zu können, seine liebevolle Umarmung nicht mehr zu spüren, nicht mehr mit ihm über einfache, belanglose Dinge reden zu können, war einfach unerträglich für sie. Es zeriß sie von innen und doch, sie konnte all das nicht mehr haben, ohne alles zu riskieren, was ihr lieb und teuer war. Barabas Snape machte keine leeren Drohungen, das wußte sie auch ohne Beweis seinerseits.

„Also gut." Ein triumphierendes Grinsen zog über Snapes Gesicht.

„Wie kann man sein eigenes Kind nur so hassen, daß man es lieber zerstören, als glücklich sein lassen will?" fragte sie mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Ich hasse diese wertlose Kreatur von einem Sohn genauso wenig, wie ich ihn liebe. Ich empfinde gar nichts für ihn. Aber er schuldet mir ganz einfach, den Weg zu nehmen, den ich ihm vorausbestimmt habe. Und wenn er sich mir in dem Punkt widersetzen will, dann muß ich etwas dagegen tun. So einfach ist das, kleines Schlammblut." Abgrundtiefer, so von ihr nie gefühlter Haß, glitzerte in Lilys Augen und schlug Barabas entgegen.

„Eine so armselige Kreatur wie Sie ist mir noch nie unter die Augen gekommen." Entgegnete sie kalt, doch Snape schenkte ihr nur noch ein weiteres seiner spöttischen, widerlichen Lächeln.

„Du bist noch so jung, dir werden noch schlimmere begegnen." Lily spürte den pochenden Schmerz in der Schulter und den rasenden, wirbelnden Haß, doch sie war gleichzeitig so müde, so niedergeschlagen, so am Ende. Sie konnte nicht mehr weiter und sie wollte auch nicht mehr. Barabas Snape hatte es geschafft. Er hatte sie in die Enge getrieben. Es gab keinen Ausweg mehr. Lily konnte förmlich fühlen, wie sie innerlich zerbrach.

„Es gibt keine Steigerung mehr, das ist absolut unmöglich. Und wenn Sie jetzt keine weitere Grausamkeit mehr haben, die sie mir auf irgendeine Weise unterbreiten wollen, dann werde ich mich jetzt für immer von Ihnen verabschieden, bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich an ihrem Grab stehen und über Sie lachen werde, weil Severus auch ohne mich den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen und Sie damit vor aller Welt mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen hat." Sie wandte sich von Barabas ab und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloß. Barabas sah ihr nach und einen Moment lang, nur einen winzigen Augenblick lang, hatte sie ihn berührt. Nur wenige Zauberer von wirklichem Wert schafften es, gleichzeitig gebrochen und stolz zu sein, so wie sie. Zu schade, daß sie nichts weiter war als ein Schlammblut.

Lily fühlte seinen kalten Blick im Rücken und wußte, daß er sie beobachten würde, bis sie außer Sichtweite war. Ihr Stolz, alles, was ihr noch geblieben war, war das einzige, was sie im Moment noch vorwärts gehen ließ, der Rest in ihr schrie danach, sich von der nächsten Klippe zu stürzen.  


  
Madam Pomfrey stellte wie immer keine Fragen, sondern verarztete einfach ihre Wunden. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Sirius, als Lily zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam.

„Sirius! Ich will verdammt noch mal nicht mit dir darüber reden!!" fuhr sie ihn an, nachdem er sie minutenlang mit Fragen darüber gelöchert hatte, warum sie so schlecht aussah und ob es etwas damit zu tun hatte, daß Remus einen fremden Zauberer hatte über das Gelände schleichen sehen.

„Halt einmal deine Nase aus den Angelegenheiten anderer heraus!" Sie stürmte die Treppe hinauf in den Mädchenschlafsaal, doch wenn sie gedacht hatte, daß sie ihn damit losgeworden war, hatte sie sich getäuscht.

Obwohl es den Jungen nicht erlaubt war, die Schlafsäle der Mädchen zu betreten – was umgedreht genauso der Fall war – hatte sie sich kaum auf ihr Bett geworfen, als sie die Tür hörte. Außer ihr war keines der Gryffindor-Mädchen im Schloß geblieben. Es bestand also kein Zweifel daran, wer es war.

„Verschwinde!" schrie sie, ohne aufzusehen, doch als sie das Klicken des Türschlosses hörte, schoß ihr Blick wie ein Pfeil in Richtung Sirius, der seinen Zauberstab zurück in den Ärmel seines Umhanges steckte.

„Nein!" antwortete er schlicht und in einem sehr autoritären Ton.

„Und was willst du jetzt tun? Du kannst mich nicht zwingen, dir irgendwas zu erzählen." Sirius Augenbraue schnellte hinauf bis zu seinem Haaransatz.

„Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen, bei Merlin!"

„Warum läßt du mich dann nicht einfach in Ruhe?!" ihre Stimme klang verzerrt und erstickt von den Tränen, die sich endlich ihren Weg ins Freie bahnten. Sirius setzte sich neben sie und legte ihr sanft die Hand auf den Rücken, als sie das Gesicht im Kissen vergrub.

„Weil du mich jetzt brauchst." Antwortete er sanft und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.  


  
Es war schon spät in der Nacht, als Sirius den Mädchenschlafsaal verließ. Nachdem Lily ihm endlich alles erzählt hatte, war er an ihrem Bett sitzen geblieben, bis sie schließlich unter Tränen eingeschlafen war.

Eine wirklich lange Geschichte und Sirius kochte vor Wut. Die ganze Sache war so abenteuerlich, daß Sirius die Geschichte wohl nicht vollständig geglaubt hätte, wäre es nicht Lily gewesen, die sie ihm erzählt hatte.

Doch das schlimmste war, daß er nicht helfen konnte.

----------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

So, es geht los, leider. Dieses und die nächsten Kapitel sind mir echt schwer gefallen. - Aber es mußte wohl leider sein. Das war dann auch gleichzeitig der vorletzte große Auftritt von Barabas Snape. Eigentlich sollte er gar nicht mehr auftauchen, aber da ich mein Konzept über den Haufen geworfen hatte und damit auch den ursprünglich geplanten Trennungsgrund, brauchte ich einen anderen Sündenbock. Barabas hat den Pokal gewonnen ;o)

Aber zu euren Reviews, über die ich mich wie immer seeeehr gefreut habe (meine 3 Stammreviewer *g*, sollte ich jetzt davon ausgehen, daß nicht mehr Leute diese Geschichte lesen? ;_;):

**Leu de Nox: **Meine beste Freundin wohnt zwar direkt neben Stuttgart, aber ich hatte leider noch keine Möglichkeit, mit ihr das Musical zu besuchen. Sie war aber sehr begeistert davon, also denke ich, werde ich das noch schaffen... vielleicht dieses Jahr. - Tja, darum weiß ich auch leider nicht, ob der Vergleich gut oder nicht so gut ist, aber ich gehe jetzt einfach mal von gut aus ^_~  
Ja, und zu der Sirius-Szene... Frag mich net. Sie ist aus einem Impuls heraus entstanden, vollkommen ohne Plan und auch eigentlich ohne Sinn. Ich wollte erst noch ein Wurmschwanz-Sirius Kapitel schreiben, was auf dieser Szene basiert (sozusagen, daß Peter es herausfindet und das Wissen geschickt gegen Sirius verwendet, als sie in London aufeinander treffen), aber dieses Kapitel hab ich nie geschrieben, die Szene könnte man eigentlich auch löschen, wenn sie mir nicht irgendwie gefallen würde...  
Es wird sicherlich noch einmal eine Überarbeitung der Geschichte geben mit ein paar Änderungen und vielleicht noch zusätzlichen Kapiteln, dann ist das Kapitel wahrscheinlich mit dabei. Potential ist auf jeden Fall noch vorhanden...  
Es ist auf jeden Fall nicht der Grund, weshalb Sirius bei dem Plan mitmacht (aber so viel verrate ich: er ist nicht der Initiator dieses "Scherzes")... mein Grund ist viel blöder *gg*

**Mystical Selena: **Asche auf mein Haupt, ich hab es noch nicht geschafft, dein 5. Kapitel zu lesen, aber ich habe es mir fest für morgen vorgenommen. Ich bin ja schon ziemlich gespannt, wie das mit deinen beiden weiter geht *g*

**Chino: **Wie befohlen, das nächste Chapter ist da ;o)  
Ich bin auch nicht gerade der größte Lucius-Sympathisant, aber ich finde, er macht sich prima als nicht so wirklich brillanter Sündenbock *fg* Ich hoffe mal, die Lucius-Fans verzeihen es mir... obwohl, meine beste Freundin hat es mir ja auch verziehen und bei ihr kommt Lucius noch vor Severus, demnach...  
Es freut mich aber auf alle Fälle, daß du meinen Schreibstil nicht zu langatmig findest, das ist sehr beruhigend, vor allem, weil ich in der Fortsetzung zu diesem Machwerk sogar noch ein bißchen epischer geworden bin. Wenn die Geschichte mal fertig ist, ist sie ein Monster, glaub ich *g*

Aber davon können sich ja schon bald alle selbst überzeugen, die Fortsetzung zum Giftmischer wird natürlich auch bei FF.net gepostet werden ^_^

Hui, das war ja eine ziemlich lange Author's Note... Aber ihr habt Glück, ich muß weg und mir fällt auch nichts mehr ein. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Kapitel 16 noch diese Woche kommt, kommt darauf an, wie viel Zeit ich zum Korrekturlesen hab... vielleicht Sonntag, mal sehen.

bye

_SilentRose_


	17. Des Giftmischers Herz

**Author's Note:**

Hier ist es nun, das Kapitel, das mir mit Abstand am schwersten gefallen ist von allen 25. Mich hat's beim Schreiben richtig mitgenommen, verratet mir bitte, wie es euch beim Lesen ging, ja? *hoff*.

Einen herzlichen Dank an meinen einzigen Reviewer zu Kapitel 15: **Mystical Selena!**

Ich hab langsam das Gefühl, keiner außer den 3, die eigentlich immer was zu den Kapiteln sagen, liest diese Story noch. Hey, falls es noch andere Leser gibt, muckst euch doch bitte! Bitte, bitte, bitte!

_SilentRose_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 16:  
Des Giftmischers Herz**

  
Severus war aufgeregt, als er eine Woche später im Hogwarts-Express saß und zurück in die Schule fuhr. Obwohl natürlich nicht gerade herzlich, waren seine Ferien doch weitaus friedlicher verlaufen, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte und wenn er heute Abend Lily wieder in den Armen halten würde, konnte er sich getrost als den glücklichsten Jungen der Welt bezeichnen. 

Die Landschaft, die sich von Minute zu Minute änderte, war längst in tiefe Dunkelheit getaucht und es würde nur noch Minuten dauern, bis der Zug im Bahnhof von Hogwarts ankam. 

Knappe fünfundvierzig Minuten später strömten hunderte Schüler aus dem scharlachroten Zug auf den Bahnsteig von Hogwarts. Severus war einer von ihnen, jedoch der einzige, der sich suchend umsah. Als er Hagrid entdeckte, lächelte er und lief auf den hünenhaften Mann zu. Lily war sicherlich in seiner Nähe. 

Hagrid sah Severus schon von weitem kommen und mit jedem Schritt, den der Junge machte, wurde ihm mulmiger zumute. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum Lily partout nicht hatte mitkommen wollen, wo sie Severus doch auch sonst immer abgeholt hatte, und als er nun die freudige Erwartung auf seinem Gesicht sah, brach es ihm fast das Herz. 

Lily war so merkwürdig gewesen, so verändert.... ja, so kalt und distanziert. Eben gar nicht Lily. 

Obwohl er Hagrid fast erreicht hatte, war noch immer nirgendwo eine Spur von Lily. Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte er erkennen, daß der Wildhüter von Hogwarts einen sehr merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte und seinem Blick auszuweichen schien. Severus spürte die Kälte der Angst und der dunklen Vorahnung, die sich um sein Herz legte und rannte die letzten Meter zu Hagrid. 

„Wo ist sie?!" rief er, noch bevor er vor dem Riesen zum Stehen kam. Hagrid machte den Eindruck, als würde er einen Moment überlegen, wie er am schnellsten von dem Jungen wegkam. 

„Sie ist im Schloß... wollte nich mitkommen, weißt du?" Severus wußte, daß er Hagrid mit offenem Mund anstarrte, war aber dennoch für einige Momente nicht in der Lage, daran etwas zu ändern. Wie ein Schlag hatte ihn diese Information getroffen, aber nur quälend langsam drang ihre Bedeutung in sein Hirn ein. 

„Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte er langsam. Hagrid hob die gewaltigen Schultern. 

„Na ja, ich wollt sie abholen, aber sie ist nich mitgekommen. Sie hat gesagt, sie hat keine Lust." Mehr als fassungslos wandte Severus den Blick von Hagrid ab. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er hinüber zu den Schlitten, stieg in einen ein und war wenige Augenblicke später auf dem Weg ins Schloß. 

Lucius hatte das ganze aus einiger Entfernung beobachtet und stieg nun seinerseits in einen der Schlitten, mit einem höchst zufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, war Barabas Snape diesmal erfolgreicher gewesen.   


  
Severus lag in dieser Nacht wach, ohne ein einziges Mal die Augen zu schließen. Noch immer versuchte er, die Geschehnisse des Abends zu verarbeiten. 

Bis zu dem Moment, in dem er aus dem Zug gestiegen war, war die Welt für ihn in Ordnung gewesen, aber dann war plötzlich alles aus den Fugen geraten. 

Lily hatte ihn nicht abgeholt, hatte nicht einmal einen weiteren Grund genannt, außer daß sie keine Lust hatte. Und dann hatte sie sich auch noch geweigert, mit ihm zu sprechen. Er war sogar hinauf in den siebten Stock gegangen, von dem er wußte, daß dort irgendwo der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war, aber der Gryffindor, den er gebeten hatte, Lily von ihm eine Nachricht zu überbringen, kam schon nach wenigen Minuten zurück. Mit der Botschaft, daß sie ihn nicht sehen wollte und er verschwinden sollte. 

Severus drehte sich auf die Seite und fühlte, wie sein Magen immer noch unangenehme Sprünge machte und Loopings drehte. 

Er verstand es nicht. Er begriff einfach nicht, was auf einmal los war. Egal wie sauer Lily auf ihn gewesen war, sie hatte doch immer mit ihm geredet oder ihm zumindest zugehört. Nie hatte sie ihn so abgelehnt wie heute Abend. 

Severus fühlte sich verletzt und der Schmerz kam ihm vor wie ein vertrauter alter Freund, den er lange Zeit ausgesperrt hatte, nur um zu merken, daß er listig genug war, sich seinen Weg zu ihm selbst zu suchen. 

Lily... Er hoffte und er betete, daß sich alles auflösen würde wie ein Traum, daß es eine logische Erklärung für alles gab und sie morgen schon darüber lachen könnten. Gemeinsam. 

Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern, daß er schon einmal so geweint hatte, wie in dieser Nacht. Nicht einmal als Kind.   


  
Als er am nächsten Morgen blaß und vollkommen übernächtigt zum Frühstück kam, war Lily nicht da. Mühsam quälte er ein paar Bissen hinunter und ging zu seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde an diesem Tag. Doch als er in den Kerker kam, in dem sie Zaubertränke hatten, saß Lily bereits mit James zusammen an einem Tisch und blickte nicht einmal auf, als er das Klassenzimmer betrat. Sie schien an James' Lippen zu hängen, der ihr irgendwas erzählte und als sie lachte und dabei die Hand vor ihren Mund hielt, explodierte eine Welle des Zorns in Severus. Doch er unterdrückte sie, nahm seinen Kessel und setzte sich alleine an einen Tisch in der Ecke. 

Nach Zaubertränke hatte Severus draußen auf den Ländereien Pflege für magische Geschöpfe, während Lily in den Turm zu Wahrsagen stieg. In der kalten Luft beruhigte sich sein Zorn langsam wieder und er beschloß, daß er in der Mittagspause noch einmal versuchen würde, mit Lily zu reden. 

Doch auch in der Mittagspause tauchte Lily in der Großen Halle nicht auf und so langsam machte Severus sich wirklich ernsthafte Sorgen. Das war einfach zu merkwürdig, zu bizarr. Er hatte nichts getan, was sie verärgert haben könnte, er war ja nicht einmal da gewesen, aber trotzdem mied sie ihn scheinbar wie die Pest, schenkte ihm nicht einmal einen Blick, wenn sie zusammen Unterricht hatten und ging nicht zu den Mahlzeiten, nur um ihm nicht zu begegnen. 

Kein Mensch, nicht ein einziger, konnte ihm erzählen, daß da nicht etwas faul war. 

Es wunderte ihn nicht weiter, daß Lily auch in Verwandlungen und Zauberkunst einen neuen Platz und einen neuen Partner gefunden hatte, als er ins Klassenzimmer kam. Lediglich der Schmerz in ihm steigerte sich von Minute zu Minute, die dieses Spiel sich fortsetzte, bis er soweit war, daß er am liebsten in irgendeine Ecke gekrochen und nie wieder hervorgekommen wäre. 

Lily beobachtete Severus den ganzen Tag aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie sah seinen Schmerz, daß er absolut nicht verstand, was hier vor sich ging. Seine Trauer und seine Wut und all diese Gefühle in seinen Augen lösten in ihr so viele Emotionen aus, daß es sie ihre ganze Kraft kostete, nicht nachzugeben. 

Sie durfte einfach nicht schwach werden. Er würde nicht verstehen, was sie hier tat, er würde ihr wieder etwas erzählen von Dingen, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte. Nein, es war das beste für ihn, wenn sie so weitermachte. Früher oder später würde er sie endlich dafür hassen und dann war er in Sicherheit. 

Er war das einzige, was zählte. Daß es sie innerlich zerriß, war nicht wichtig. Sie würde schon irgendwie darüber hinweg kommen, aber er mußte vor seinem Vater erst in Sicherheit sein, bevor sie sich wieder sich selbst zuwandte. 

Obwohl sie sich jedes einzelne Wort, das sie zu ihm sagen würde, wenn er es schaffen würde, sie zur Rede zu stellen, längst zurecht gelegt hatte, fürchtete sie diesen Augenblick mehr als alles andere. Was war, wenn er ruhig genug blieb, um zu sehen, was wirklich in ihr vorging? Wenn sie es nicht schaffte, kalt und abweisend genug zu sein und er die ganze Wahrheit erkennen würde? Daß sich überhaupt nichts veränderte hatte, daß sie ihn mehr liebte als ihr Leben? 

Und dann hatte sie keine Zeit mehr, darüber nachzudenken, denn als sie den Klassenraum für Zauberkunst verlassen wollte, hielt sie jemand am Arm fest. 

„Lily!" Lily schloß die Augen und zählte rückwärts, um die Emotionen in ihr nieder zu kämpfen, bevor er sie sehen konnte. Seine Stimme war so weich wie samt und doch so voller Angst. Sie schluckte krampfhaft und setzten einen kalten Gesichtsausdruck auf, bevor sie sich umdrehte. Auch diesen Ausdruck hatte sie so gut es ging einstudiert. 

Severus fühlte eine leichte Gänsehaut, als sie ihn ansah. Sie war so anders, so unfreundlich, so überhaupt nicht Lily. Er schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter und bemerkte, daß er noch immer seine Finger in ihren Arm drückte. Er ließ sie los und sie rieb die Stelle, an der seine sich Finger in ihr Fleisch gebohrt hatten. 

„Danke, zu liebenswürdig." Antwortete sie trocken und grausam kalt. 

„Lily, ich möchte mit dir reden." Lily fühlte, daß sie jeden Moment umzukippen drohte, doch sie kämpfte das Gefühl nieder. Die kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf schrie so laut sie konnte, daß sie nicht an sich, sondern an Severus denken mußte. Sie konnte ihm nur helfen, wenn sie ihm hier und jetzt das Herz brach. Sie fühlte einen schmerzhaften Stich in der Brust. Ja, das Herz brechen, in tausend kleine Stücke. Genau das, würde sie mit ihm tun, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, kein anderer Weg stand ihr offen. 

„Nur zu, rede!" Severus ergriff wieder ihren Arm – diesmal sanfter – und zog sie fort. 

„Nicht hier." Sagte er schlicht und zog sie in Richtung des Westturms. 

Die Luft kam ihm noch eisiger vor, als es einem Januarabend zugestanden hätte, aber vielleicht lag es nur an der Kälte, die ihm von Lily entgegen schlug und schockierte, es ihm unmöglich machte, sich auch nur zu bewegen. 

„Was ist nur mit dir los?" fragte er nach einer Zeit des Schweigens, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam. „Du holst mich nicht vom Zug ab. Gut, das kann ich noch verschmerzen. Aber heute weichst du mir den ganzen Tag aus, redest kein einziges Wort mit mir, schaust mich an, als wäre ich für dich der schlimmste Mensch auf Erden und ich kenne nicht einen einzigen Grund dafür!" Die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme bereitete ihr fast körperliche Schmerzen und es kostete Lily mehr Kraft, als sie eigentlich hatte, ihre Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, während er ihr sein Herz ausschüttete. 

„Bist du fertig mit deinem Gejammer?" Jedes ihrer Worte schnitt ihr in ihr eigenes Fleisch wie ein Messer und an seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie nur zu gut erkennen, daß es ihm nicht anders ging. Er schien schlicht gesagt wie vom Schlag getroffen worden zu sein. 

„Was?!" Obwohl Lily nicht auf ihn zuging, kein weiteres Wort sagte, hob er abwehrend die Hände und starrte sie immer noch fassungslos an. Ihre Worte wollten nicht in seinen Kopf, schienen um ihn herum zu tanzen, wie kleine Kobolde und ihn zu verhöhnen, wie dumm er doch war. 

„Könntest du mir vielleicht endlich sagen, was mit dir los ist?" Eigentlich hatte seine Stimme fest und seine Worte so hart wie möglich klingen sollen, doch sie waren noch nicht ganz heraus, da wußte er schon, daß er versagt hatte. 

„Mit mir ist gar nichts los. – Ich hatte nur viel Zeit zum Nachdenken." Severus fühlte, wie sich alles in ihm überschlug. Ohne, daß sie mehr gesagt hatte, ahnte er auch schon, was als nächstes kommen würde und alles in ihm schrie, daß er einfach weglaufen sollte, bevor die Worte kamen, bevor alles zu spät war, doch er lief nicht. Er wußte, das hier war kein Traum und er wußte, wenn er weglief war das nur kindisch und führte zu nichts. Er blieb, obwohl er schon fühlte, wie ein bisher noch unbekannter Schmerz ihn übermannte. Unbekannt, obwohl er gedacht hatte, so gut wie jede Form des Schmerzes schon zu kennen. Ein bitteres Lächeln. 

„Und was... ist dabei herausgekommen?" Na, sag es schon! Schrie seine innere Stimme Lily an, während sein Herz betete, daß sie einfach nur schweigen sollte. 

„Dabei ist herausgekommen..." Sag es! Sag, daß du mich nicht mehr willst! Sag, daß alles nur ein Traum war, ein verboten schöner Traum und daß ich jetzt aufwache und wieder Severus Snape bin, der Junge, den keiner mag und den nie einer mögen wird. Sag es, verdammt!! 

Lily wandte ihren Blick ab. Obwohl sie Severus kannte wie keine andere und sein Gesicht immer hatte deuten können, waren seine Emotionen noch nie so klar zu sehen gewesen, wie in diesem Moment. Und es war einfach zu viel für sie. 

„Severus, die Sache zwischen uns hat einfach keine Zukunft." Der Schmerz war körperlich. Severus fühlte, daß sein Herz einen Moment aussetzte, er fühlte, wie er sich innerlich verkrampfte, wie seine Gedanken anfingen, wild durcheinander zu schreien und ihm binnen Sekunden Kopfschmerzen bereiteten. 

Lily holte tief Luft und zwang sich den Kopf zu drehen und Severus mit all der Härte, die sie aufbringen konnte, in die Augen zu sehen. Und was sie sah, brachte sie selbst fast um. Nie hatte sie es sich so schwer vorgestellt, so schmerzhaft. Nie hatte sie geglaubt, in seinen Augen sehen zu können, wie in ihm alles zerbrach und zu einem großen Trümmerhaufen zusammen fiel. 

Was hatte sie nur getan?! Sie hatte ihn zerbrochen, wie ein altes, häßliches Spielzeug! Sie hatte ihn an der empfindlichsten Stelle seiner Seele verletzt! Ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen und letztendlich etwas in ihm geweckt, was sie so lange bekämpft hatte. Seinen unendlichen Haß auf die Menschen. 

Doch sie hatte es für ihn getan. Nur für ihn allein. Für ihn allein... für ihn allein... 

„Wann..." hörte sie wieder seine samtweiche Stimme, in der das Zittern kaum zu überhören, kein bißchen versteckt war. 

„...ist dir diese Erkenntnis gekommen?" Lily wandte ihren Blick wieder ab und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. 

„Überleg doch selbst, Severus. Wenn du vernünftig bist, wirst auch du begreifen, daß das keinen Sinn hat, was wir versucht haben. Nur wir beide gegen den Rest des Welt, das ist doch lächerlich." Jeden Moment drohte sie den Kampf gegen ihre Tränen zu verlieren, doch sie focht dagegen an. 

„Nicht gegen den Rest der Welt, Lily, und das weißt du sehr genau." Lily blickte überrascht auf. In seiner Stimme war etwas, auf das sie gewartet hatte. Ein gefürchteter, aber willkommener Unterton. Grenzenloser, kalter Hass, den es zu schüren galt. Sie lachte. 

Wut flammte in Severus auf. Sie lachte ihn aus! Sie rammte ihm das Messer ins Herz, drehte die Klinge noch einmal um und lachte ihn dann aus, weil er blutend am Boden lag! 

„Severus, man könnte meinen, du wärst ein naiver Idiot." Jedes Wort ein Messer. „Liebe kommt und geht, jeden Tag kann es anfangen, jeden Tag kann es enden. Hab ich etwa vergessen, das zu erwähnen?" ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. 

„Scheinbar!" knurrte er und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag war Lilys Lächeln echt. Sie hatte es geschafft. 

„Tja, tut mir leid, Sev, aber so ist das." Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und einen Moment lang keimte die Hoffnung in ihm auf, daß sich jetzt vielleicht doch alles klären würde.   
Nur noch einmal wollte sie ihn berühren. Die Wärme seiner Haut fühlen und seinen ganz besonderen Duft nach Kräutern und Zaubertrankzutaten riechen, denn nie wieder, für den Rest ihres Lebens sollte sie beides noch einmal erfahren. 

Severus blinzelte. Nichts dergleichen geschah. Lily kam nur mit ihrem gefühllosen Lächeln auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. Ihre Hand war kalt, genau wie ihre Stimme, wie ihre Augen, wie ihr Lächeln. Lily war nicht mehr da. 

„Du kommst schon darüber hinweg." Er schlug ihre Hand fort und starrte sie voll Hass und Abscheu an. 

„Nimm die Finger von mir, Miststück!" fauchte er sie an. 

„Schon gut." Lachte sie und ging an ihm vorbei die Treppe hinunter. Severus starrte ihr hinterher. Wütend, fassungslos, leer. 

Er fühlte sich total leer. Der Schmerz war auf einmal weg, nichts, was noch wehtat... für den Moment. Er wußte, dieser Schmerz würde wiederkommen und das schon sehr bald. – Sobald er wirklich begriffen hatte, was hier gerade geschehen war.   


  
Lucius hatte gehört, wie Severus erst mitten in der Nacht in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zurückgekommen war. Er hatte gesehen, wie Lily und er zu ihrem geheimen lauschigen Plätzchen auf dem Westturm geschlichen waren, aber Lily war alleine von dort zurückgekehrt und hatte ausgesehen wie der wahrhaftige Tod. Ein Anblick, den Lucius genossen hatte, wie sonst selten etwas in seinem Leben. 

Severus jedoch hatte sich nicht blicken lassen. Er mußte noch Stunden auf dem Turm zugebracht haben. 

Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum Glas zerbrechen hörte, schreckte Lucius hoch. Mit einem leisen Fluchen sprang er aus dem Bett und warf sich seinen Umhang über. 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum bot sich ihm ein Bild des Jammers. Severus saß im Sessel vor dem Kamin, in dem noch immer ein helles Feuer brannte. Vor sich auf dem Tisch stand ein Glas mit einer giftgrünen, klaren Flüssigkeit und auf dem Boden lag eine zerbrochene Flasche. Der Rest der grünen Flüssigkeit aus der Flasche hatte sich über den Boden verteilt. Im ersten Moment grinste Lucius, dann setzte er eine besorgte und wütende Miene zugleich auf. 

„Herrgott, Severus, was tust du hier?!" Severus blickte auf und sah Lucius mit glasigen Augen an. Es schien eine Weile zu dauern, bis er ihn erkannt zu haben schien. 

„Luschius...du bis es!" lallte er und patschte mit der Hand auf den Sessel neben ihm. „Komm...setz dich ein bißchen zu mir." Lucius mußte zugeben, daß er überrascht war. Severus war offensichtlich in einem Zustand der Volltrunkenheit, so wie er sich benahm. Was auch immer er erwartet hatte, das war es jedenfalls nicht gewesen.   
Er setzte sich auf den Sessel, nahm das Glas, das vor Severus stand und roch daran. Angewidert hielt er das Glas von sich weg. Es stank erbärmlich nach Alkohol und Wermut. 

„Was zur Hölle ist das?" Severus grinste und deutete auf das Glas. 

„Das?" er kicherte. „Das, mein lieber Luschius, nennt man eine grüne Fee!" Selbst der vollkommen betrunkene Severus sah, daß Lucius kein Wort verstanden hatte und lehnte sich überlegend grinsend zurück. 

„Alkohol!" erklärte er und sein merkwürdiges Grinsen wurde breiter. „Sehr viel Alkohol mit ein wenig Anis und Fenchel und einer Meeenge Wermut." Wieder kicherte er und wäre das letzte Wort nicht gewesen, Lucius hätte große Schwierigkeiten gehabt, Severus nicht für seinen erbärmlichen Zustand auszulachen. 

„Wermut?" wiederholte er und Severus nickte. Lucius hob die Augenbraue und sah Severus scharf an. „Und welchen Grund gibt es dafür, daß du gerade versuchst, dich mit einer Prise Thujon zu vergiften?" Severus Grinsen wurde noch breiter. 

„Ah, sehr gut, Luschius, du bist doch nicht so blöd, wie ich dachte! Hast aufgepaßt in Kräuterkunde." 

„Was ist der Grund, Severus?!" Severus blickte den älteren Jungen an und mit einem Mal war jedes Grinsen von seinem Gesicht verschwunden und nur noch Leid und Schmerz erkennbar. 

„Lily... Lily ist der Grund." Lucius konnte sich sein sadistisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 

„Sie hat dir den Laufpaß gegeben?" es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage und Severus nickte. 

„Und jetzt tut es weh, nicht wahr?" auch das wieder eine Feststellung und wieder nickte Severus. 

„Tja, mein Freund, ich hatte es dir ja gesagt." Er stand aus seinem Sessel auf und zog Severus auf die Beine. 

„Das ist allerdings kein Grund, sich mit diesem Teufelszeug zu vergiften. Du hättest gleich auf mich hören sollen, das hätte dir einiges erspart." Severus nickte, der Kopf wurde ihm schwer. 

„Ja, du hast mich gewarnt, Luschius!" 

„Ich hab dich gewarnt, sehr richtig. Und jetzt bringe ich dich in dein Bett." Er wandte sein Gesicht angewidert von Severus ab. 

„Herrgott, do stinkst wie ein Gossenmuggel! Wie bist du überhaupt an das Zeug rangekommen mit gerade mal vierzehn Jahren? Nicht zu glauben!" Severus brabbelte irgend etwas vor sich hin, doch Lucius verstand es nicht. Es war im Prinzip auch egal. 

Als er Severus in sein Bett gebracht hatte, beseitigte er die Spuren seines Trinkgelages und schrieb dann eine kurze Notiz an Severus' Vater. 

  
_

Sir,   
  
alles ist bestens gelaufen. Lily hat es getan und Severus ist am Boden zerstört. Er wird Wachs in meinen Händen sein! 

_

_

Ergebendst   
Lucius Malfoy 

_

  
Der Wecker auf ihrem Nachttisch zeigte an, daß es bereits weit nach drei Uhr Nachts war, doch Lily lag noch immer wach in ihrem Bett und starrte mit weit offenen Augen an die hohe Decke des Schlafsaales. 

Ihre Tränen hatten so deutliche Spuren auf ihren Wangen hinterlassen, daß sie glaubte, sie hatten sich dort eingebrannt. Tatsächlich war die Haut von der salzigen Flüssigkeit, die sich in gewaltigen Massen ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht gebahnt hatte, sehr gereizt worden und brannte wie Feuer. 

Aber es war egal. Lily wußte, sie hatte alles Schlimme und Schreckliche auf dieser Welt verdient, was ihr nur widerfahren konnte. Sie wußte, für jemanden wie sie konnte es einfach keine Gnade mehr geben. 

Sie hatte Severus verraten und alles mit Füßen getreten, was sie ihm beigebracht, gezeigt und lieben gelehrt hatte. Und sie konnte ihm nicht einmal sagen, warum sie das getan hatte. Sie konnte nicht einmal irgendwie verhindern, daß Lucius und Snape ihre Ziel erreichten, Severus auf die dunkle Seite zurück zu ziehen. 

Denn wenn auch ihre ganze Zukunft noch im Dunkeln lag, Lily kannte Severus doch gut genug, um zu wissen, daß es jetzt gar keinen anderen Weg mehr für ihn geben würde. Wenn sie wirklich geschafft hatte, was sie an diesem Abend in seinen Augen gesehen hatte – seinen kalten Hass auf die Menschen zu wecken – dann war er für immer an die Dunklen Künste verloren. 

Aber er lebte. Immer wieder redete Lily sich ein, daß er nur so leben würde. 

Niemals hätte er sie freiwillig aufgegeben, das wäre nicht einmal für einen kurzen Moment für Severus in Frage gekommen, denn zuviel von seinem Glück hing an ihr, das hatte er oft genug gesagt. Niemals, es wäre nie gut gegangen. 

Barabas Snape hätte seine Drohung war gemacht. 

Lily wollte schreien, denn dieser nagende Gedanke, das beißende schlechte Gewissen ließ sie einfach nicht wieder los und es machte sie rasend. Sie wollte sich nicht immer wieder diese eine Ausflucht vorsagen müssen, sich nicht immer an diesen einen dünnen, wirklich elendig dünnen, Strohhalm klammern. 

Und doch, in all ihrer Verzweiflung war Lily klar, daß das alles war, was ihr jetzt noch geblieben war, wenn sie nicht selbst an der Sache zerbrechen wollte und den Gefallen würde sie Barabas Snape mit Sicherheit nicht tun. Sie hatte schließlich noch eine Verabredung mit ihm - an seinem Grab. 

Bitter ballte sie die Hand zur Faust.


	18. Das Gesicht im Spiegel

**Author's Note diesmal am Schluß!**

----------------------------------------------------  
  
**

Kapitel 17:  
Das Gesicht im Spiegel

**  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag meldete Severus sich krank. Zum einen war er wirklich nur ein Häufchen Elend, als er gegen sieben Uhr morgens aufwachte, und zum anderen wollte er Lily nicht sehen, um keinen Preis der Welt. Wenigstens einen Tag wollte er Zeit haben, das Geschehene zu verkraften, ohne in ihr Gesicht sehen zu müssen, ohne zufällig irgendwo ihre Stimme zu hören. 

Er lachte bitter und wußte, daß er albern war. Lily hatte ihn mit so viel Kälte und sogar Abscheu behandelt, es gab für ihn gar keinen Grund, es ihr nicht gleich zu tun. Und doch hatte er Skrupel. Sie war doch immer noch seine Lily. Seine Fee, sein Licht in der Dunkelheit. Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf und zuckte zusammen, als der Schmerz des Katers ihm in den Kopf stach. 

Sie war gar nichts. Sie war nichts weiter als eine kalte, berechnende, herzlose kleine Schlampe, die eine Weile Zerstreuung gesucht hatte. 

Severus wußte, daß das nicht wahr war. Sie hatte für ihn alles riskiert, das war niemals nur gespielt gewesen. Doch er fühlte auch, wie er von Minute zu Minute mehr auseinander fiel und er mußte sich ganz einfach einreden, daß Lily schlecht war, mußte ganz einfach ihr die Schuld geben oder sein Leben war nicht länger zu ertragen.   
Doch was war nur der Grund? Wie hatte es passieren können, daß sie so plötzlich ihre Meinung änderte? Seine eigenen Gefühle für sie waren noch immer so stark und warm, trotz der Verletzungen, die sie ihm in der letzten Nacht zugefügt hatte, daß er einfach nicht daran glauben konnte, was sie gesagt hatte. 

Liebe, wenn es wirklich Liebe war, verging nicht von einem Tag zum anderen. Er wußte nicht viel von der Liebe, das konnte man ihm ganz sicher vorhalten, aber das wußte er instinktiv, denn die Liebe hatte ihm die Gunst erwiesen, ihn für einen Moment zu berühren und seitdem war sie ein Teil von ihm gewesen. 

Doch jetzt wollte man sie ihm gewaltsam aus der Brust reißen wie ein Geschwür. 

Er spürte die Tränen auf seinem Gesicht und fühlte ein heißes Würgen des Ekels. Was war nur aus ihm geworden? Ein Schwächling, der ständig nur noch am Heulen war wegen eines Mädchens. Eines... Seine Gedanken stockten, doch dann verhärtete sich sein Blick trotzig. Es war vorbei, er konnte es wieder sagen oder denken, denn es entsprach der Wahrheit. 

„Wegen eines Schlammblutes!" flüsterte er kaum hörbar und ignorierte den kurzen Stich seines schlechten Gewissens. 

„Schlammblut!" wiederholte er verbissen und wieder stach sein Gewissen zu. Er wußte nicht, wie oft er es an diesem Morgen noch sagte, doch als seine Kameraden einige Zeit später aufstanden, um zum Frühstück und zum Unterricht zu gehen, schwieg sein Gewissen beim Klang dieses Wortes endlich.   


  
Es war Lucius, der ihn am selben Nachmittag ein wenig unsanft weckte. 

„Lucius." Murmelte er verschlafen und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte seine Stimme nicht mehr den harten, abweisenden Unterton beim Klang seines Namens. „Was willst du von mir?" 

Lucius schlug seine langen Beine übereinander und betrachtete Severus lange. Dann legte sich ein grausames Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. 

„Du siehst absolut erbärmlich aus, Severus." Severus strich sich das schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht, das ein wenig wirr um seinen Kopf herum abstand und schlug die Augen nieder. Er brauchte keinen Spiegel, um zu wissen, daß Lucius recht hatte. 

„Danke sehr." Entgegnete er darum matt. 

„Nachdem, was du mir heute Nacht in deinem wirklich sehr erheiternden Zustand mitgeteilt hast, ist es also endlich aus mit dir und diesem Schlammblut." Einen Moment fühlte Severus den Zorn. 

„Nenn sie nicht..." doch er brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Was tat er denn da? „Ja, so ist es." Antwortete er statt dessen und Lucius schien zufrieden damit. Er nickte. 

„Daß das nur eine Frage der Zeit war, habe ich dir ja schon gesagt und bitte erwarte bloß kein Mitleid von mir, das wirst du nicht bekommen." Severus biß sich auf die Lippen. Warum war es aber gerade das, was er sich jetzt wünschte? Einen Freund, der Mitleid mit ihm hatte, der ihm über den Schmerz hinweg half, so wie Sirius es für James getan hatte. 

Doch er hatte keinen Sirius an seiner Seite und es hatte auch keinen Sinn nach einem zu suchen, denn Freundschaft war doch genau wie die Liebe. Trügerisch, wankelmütig, Gift für ihn. Er brauchte keine Freunde und er wollte keine Freunde. 

„Aber," hob Lucius, der seinen inneren Kampf mit wahrer Freude beobachtet hatte, wieder an, „ich werde dir helfen, wieder Fuß zu fassen in unserer Gemeinschaft. Du hast dich selbst ins Aus gedrängt und das war sehr dumm von dir. Noch dümmer war es, auf keinen von uns zu hören, uns alle zu beleidigen und von dir zu stoßen, aber ich nehme es dir nicht übel. Du warst verzaubert von diesem Schlammblut und ihrer Magie über den Moment, aber jetzt, da sie diese Magie über dich verloren hat, ist es für dich an der Zeit, an deinen Platz zurückzukehren." Zum ersten Mal, seit er mit ihm sprach, hob Severus den Blick und sah Lucius an. Noch immer hing der Schmerz über seinen schwarzen Augen wie ein Schleier, aber mit seinen Worten hatte Lucius gleichzeitig auch eine Hoffnung in ihm geweckt, wieder ein Teil des großen Ganzen zu werden. 

Nicht, daß ihm das große Ganze wirklich etwas bedeutete. Es bedeutete nur, etwas zu tun, ein Ziel zu haben, mehr nicht. Und besser ein Ziel, das einem nichts bedeutete als, gar kein Ziel, nicht wahr? 

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte er und Lucius grinste wieder. 

„Es wundert mich nicht, daß du es nicht mitbekommen hast. Während du die Freuden der Liebe erkundet hast," Lucius hielt einen Moment inne und betrachtete mit freudigem Sadismus die Reaktion auf Severus' Gesicht, „habe ich hier in Slytherin eine kleine Gruppe von Gleichgesinnten zusammen geführt. Alles Zauberer reinen, uralten Blutes, die für ihre Rechte und eine bessere Zaubererwelt eintreten wollen. 

Und um das zu erreichen, werden sie nach ihrem Schulabschluß hier in die Dienste des Dunklen Lords treten." Severus blickte ihn überrascht an. 

„Ich werde der erste von uns sein, der diesen Schritt von unserer Gruppe tun wird." Fuhr Lucius fort, „Aber zuvor werde ich dich in diese Gruppe eingliedern und ich erwarte von dir, daß du, wenn du zu uns gehören willst, mit Leib und Seele ein – Todesser wirst. Du wirst meinen Platz einnehmen, wenn ich nicht mehr in Hogwarts bin." Severus wußte, daß er starrte, doch er konnte nicht anders. 

„Ein Todesser?!" fragte er überrascht und Lucius nickte. 

„Ein absolut bedingungsloser Anhänger des Dunklen Lords. – Ich habe Avery, Lestrange, Rosier und Wilkes für unsere Sache gewonnen, aber wir waren uns alle einig, daß du, Severus, das Potential hast und zu uns gehören solltest. Dein Wissen, deine Fähigkeiten, es wäre eine absolute Verschwendung, das alles wegzuwerfen, anstatt damit der herrlichen Sache Lord Voldemorts zu dienen." Severus stieß einen verächtlichen Laut aus. 

„Eine herrliche Sache. Du glaubst das wirklich, nicht wahr? Hör zu, Lucius. Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein. Ich bin keinesfalls von deinem Dunklen Lord überzeugt." Lucius sog scharf die Luft ein. 

„Und ich weiß, daß du mit meinem Vater unter einer Decke steckt, daß das, was du mir versuchst hier schmackhaft zu machen genau das ist, was er schon seit Jahren als meinen Weg bezeichnet. – Zu behaupten, ich würde jetzt schlagartig an das alles glauben... hör auf, selbst du würdest mir das nicht abnehmen." Lucius verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Er wußte, daß Severus gerne darauf anspielte, daß er oftmals der schnellere und vor allem schlauere von ihnen beiden gewesen war. 

„Überzeuge mich von der Sache. Ich werde es mir alles ansehen, ich werde zuhören, aber ich werde dir hier und jetzt nicht versprechen, daß du mich überzeugen wirst." Lucius grinste kalt und klopfte Severus auf die Schulter. 

„Glaub mir, du wirst sehr schnell überzeugt sein." Das wiederum glaubte Severus nicht, aber er brauchte wieder etwas, an das er glauben konnte und das ihn nicht verraten würde, wie der trügerische Schein der Liebe es getan hatte. Wenn es die dunkle Seite war, dann sollte es eben so sein. Aber erst mußte die dunkle Seite ihn für sich gewinnen, freiwillig würde er sich nie wieder geben. Egal, um was es ging.   


  
Er hatte den ganzen Tag im Unterricht gefehlt. Es wunderte Lily nicht. Auch sie hatte einen Moment lang überlegt, an diesem Morgen überhaupt nicht aufzustehen. Aber dann hatte sie es doch getan, denn sie wußte, sie durfte sich diese Blöße nicht geben, egal wie sehr das alles noch schmerzte. 

Sie war diejenige, die sich eiskalt und gefühllos gezeigt hatte, darum hatte sie jetzt nicht das Recht, sich verletzt zurück zu ziehen. 

Ihre Trennung war bereits in der ganzen Schule bekannt. Lily wußte, daß das nicht ohne freundliche Hilfe von irgendwem so schnell die Runde gemacht hatte, doch sie konnte sich nicht zweifellos erklären, wer von den in Frage kommenden Kandidaten es gewesen war. Lucius Malfoy oder James Potter. 

Das Gerede zeigte auf jeden Fall seine Wirkung. Egal, wo Lily an diesem Tag lang ging, hörte sie Getuschel hinter sich. Manchmal konnte sie sogar ein paar Worte aufschnappen. 

„Ja, eiskalt...." hörte sie eine Ravenclaw einer anderen zuflüstern, die Lily einen finsteren Blick zuwarf und Lily lächelte. Sie hielten zu Severus. Das war gut. 

Es würde vielleicht noch lange dauern, aber wenn sie zu Severus hielten, dann würde er vielleicht irgendwann jemand anderen finden. Vielleicht war das doch noch eine Chance, daß er auf dem richtigen Weg blieb. 

Doch schon als sie den Gedanken dachte, wußte Lily, daß diese Hoffnung nicht wirklich bestand. Er war nicht von der Sorte, die litt, abhakte und von neuem begann, dafür hatte man ihn in seinem ganzen Leben schon zu oft und gründlich verletzt. 

Lily vermißte ihn. Obwohl er nicht weit von ihr war, gerade mal ein paar Meter unter ihr in den Kerkern, war er doch unerreichbar für sie geworden und sie mußte sich daran halten. Sie durfte ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen. 

Doch immer wieder hörte sie die Stimme in ihr, die ihr sagte, wie dumm sie doch war, das alles weg zu werfen, daß sie und Severus einfach verschwinden sollten, irgendwohin, wo sie niemand fand. 

Lily war zu vernünftig, um dieser verlockenden Idee nachzugeben. Das hatte ja doch keine Zukunft. Das war dumm und irgendwann würde Barabas Snape sie ja doch finden, denn vor ihm gab es kein Entkommen. 

„Gut, wenn sie ihn nicht mehr will, dann werde ich ihn mir eben schnappen!" Lilys Kopf schoß hoch und sie sah das bezaubernd schöne Mädchen aus Hufflepuff, das diese Worte soeben an einen Haufen kichernder Mädchen gerichtet hatte, von denen einige in Lilys Richtung starrten. Sie hatte es hören sollen. 

Lily spürte die Eifersucht, wie sie in ihr aufstieg und langsam den Zorn in ihr zum Wachsen brachte, doch sie kämpfte das Gefühl nieder. Sie hatte Severus aufgegeben, keine Eifersucht, kein Neid, keine Mißgunst. Sie hatte ihn nicht haben sollen und das war schon schlimm genug, sie wollte jetzt nicht auch noch alles viel schlimmer erleben, weil sie nicht loslassen konnte. 

Sie setzte eine kalte Miene auf und ging an den Hufflepuffs vorbei zur großen Treppe, um hinauf in den siebten Stock zu gehen.   


  
Nur düstern Frieden bringt uns dieser Morgen;   
Die Sonne scheint, verhüllt vor Weh, zu weilen.   
Kommt, offenbart mir ferner, was verborgen:   
Ich will dann strafen oder Gnad erteilen;   
Denn niemals gab es ein so herbes Los   
Als Lilys und ihres Severus'.   


  
Die letzte Träne, die Lily in dieser Sache weinen wollte, fand ihren Weg über ihre Wange und tropfte unbeachtet zu Boden.   


  
Auch nach dem ersten Treffen mit dieser Gruppe, von der Lucius ihm erzählt hatte, war Severus nicht überzeugt von diesen Ideen, diesen Idealen. Es wirkte alles so polemisch und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß dieser Dunkle Lord, den Lucius so sehr verehrte nichts weiter war, als ein weiterer Diktator, der große Versprechungen machte, die er nicht zu halten gedachte. Und mehr nicht. 

Natürlich hatte er das weder Lucius noch irgend jemand anderem in der Gruppe gesagt. Ein Weilchen nur wollte er zu ihnen gehören und weiter zuhören, weiter zusehen und vielleicht fand er an der ganzen Sache ja doch eines Tages etwas, für das es sich wirklich lohnen würde, sich gegen den Rest der Zauberer und Hexen dieser Welt zu stellen. Denn eines war ganz klar, der Dunkle Lord vertrat die Ansichten einer Minderheit. Keiner verschwindend kleinen Minderheit, aber es gab doch mehr liberale Zauberer als solche, die an alten verstaubten Idealen und Blutlinien hingen. 

Schon alleine, weil es fast keine reinblütigen Familien mehr gab und wenn Severus an die Degeneration dachte, die eine Fortsetzung der Reinblütigkeit für die Zukunft mit sich brachte, konnte er nicht anders, als spöttisch zu grinsen. Diese Zauberer taten im Prinzip nichts anderes, als sich selbst auszurotten, denn noch ein paar Generationen diese inzestuösen Verbindungen innerhalb der reinblütigen Familien und dieser letzte Rest wertvollen Blutes würde vollkommen verblödet sein. 

Ein Gedanke, der ihn ehrlich amüsierte. Eine kalte kleine Freude, die er lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, aber er hatte auch lange keine Boshaftigkeit mehr in sein Herz gelassen. Er hatte sie lange nicht mehr gebraucht. 

„Wie hast du dich entschieden?" schnitt Lucius' Stimme kalt wie Eis durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

„Deine Bodyguards..." Severus hob die Augenbrauen und blickte Lucius spöttisch aus seinen glitzernden Augen an. „Diese beiden Gorillas, wie hießen sie noch? Ach ja, Crabbe und Goyle. Das sind mit die größten Idioten, die mir je begegnet sind." Lucius warf ihm einen mißbilligenden Blick zu. 

„Ich habe dich nicht gefragt, wie du die Mitglieder der Gruppe findest, sondern was du von der Sache hältst." Severus seufzte. 

„Du bist immer so ungeduldig. – Also gut, ich bin dabei. Ich habe ja sonst nichts Besseres zu tun." Lucius ließ sein kaltes Lachen hören. 

„Ich bin froh, daß du wieder der alte bist, mein Freund." Severus sah Lucius an und in seinem Blick war kein einziges Zeichen der Freundschaft zu ihm. Doch Lucius ignorierte das. Es war egal. Unter diesen Todessern – das wußte Severus jetzt schon – war Freundschaft undenkbar. Das war der einzige Grund, warum sie überhaupt zusammen sein konnten. Der einzige Grund, warum ihnen nie die Idee kam, daß das, was sie taten und an das sie glaubten, vollkommen idiotisch war. 

Es war egal. Er war nun einer von ihnen. 

Severus ließ sich zurück auf seine Matratze sinken und blickte an die hohe Decke mit einem Hauch von Sehnsucht in den schwarzen Augen. 

Konnte man sich denn etwas Schöneres vorstellen als einer von diesen Lemmingen zu sein? Dachte er bitter, doch dann wischte er den Gedanken fort. Das Grübeln mußte ein Ende haben, der Schmerz mußte ein Ende haben, und wenn er es genau betrachtete, war jetzt genau der richtige Zeitpunkt für das Ende. 

Er würde von nun an nie wieder mit Sehnsucht im Herzen an Lily denken, nie wieder einen Gedanken an sie und ihre Wärme verschwenden, sie war gestorben.   


  
Lily weinte sich in dieser Nacht in den Schlaf.   


  
Severus konnte nicht schlafen, denn immer wenn er die Augen schloß, sah er ihr Gesicht, hörte ihr Lachen, konnte wieder ihr seidiges Haar zwischen seinen Fingern fühlen. 

  
  
Die Treffen der Gruppe von Todessern, die Lucius gegründet hatte, fanden fast täglich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins statt. Bei diesen Gelegenheiten erzählte ihnen Lucius, der am besten von ihnen allen unterrichtet war, über die neusten Ereignisse rund um Voldemort, dem Dunklen Lord. Severus merkte schnell, daß die anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe weitaus überzeugter von dieser Sache waren als er und dies auch selbst feststellten. Er gehörte noch nicht so wirklich dazu und wurde mißtrauisch von allen beobachtet, wenn er schweigend und düster vor sich hinstarrend an ihren Treffen teilnahm. 

„In letzter Zeit sind verstärkt diese vier Gryffindors dabei beobachtet worden, wie sie durch Hogwarts schlichen, als seien sie auf der Suche nach irgend etwas Verbotenem, das sie anstellen könnten. Leider sind sie mir bei meinen Patrouillen noch nie in die Arme gelaufen." 

„Du meinst James, Sirius, Remus und diesen kriecherischen Peter, nehme ich an." Lucius sah Severus mehr als überrascht an. 

„Was weißt du über die Sache?" fragte er und Severus hörte aus seiner leicht aufgeregten Stimme deutlich heraus, daß Lucius eine Chance witterte, gleich vier Gryffindors auf einmal der Schule verweisen zu lassen. Er grinste ihn an. 

„Ich weiß, daß sie schon seit sehr langer Zeit durch das Schloß schleichen. Sie sind auch schon hier unten gewesen. – ich weiß nicht genau, was sie da eigentlich tun, aber sie durchstöbern jeden einzelnen Winkel und Remus macht sich dabei ständig irgendwelche Notizen." Lucius kniff die Lippen zusammen und sah für einen Moment sehr wütend aus. 

„Hier unten auch schon. Was fällt diesen Gören aus Gryffindor eigentlich ein?" Severus überlegte einen Moment, ob es wirklich richtig war, Sirius und die anderen ans Messer zu liefern. Noch hatte er Lucius zwar keine Hinweise geben können, die ihm irgendwie von Nutzen waren, die vier zu schnappen, aber er wußte, er war durchaus in der Lage, ihm einen Tip zu geben, der fast narrensicher war. Denn Lucius wußte nicht, wo der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war. Genau wie die meisten anderen Schüler aus den anderen Häusern wußte er nur, daß er in einem der vielen Türme von Hogwarts lag. 

Severus zögerte. Sirius hatte ihm sehr geholfen. Lily hatte ihm erzählt, daß er es gewesen war, der James endlich zu Vernunft gebracht hatte und er war es auch gewesen, der ihn am Anfang des Schuljahres zu Lilys Abteil geführt hatte. 

Sirius war also eigentlich ein guter Kerl, aber dennoch. Severus' Blick wurde wieder hart und er ballte eine seiner Hände zur Faust. Guter Kerl hin oder her, er war ein Gryffindor und ein Freund James Potters, der sich an seine Lily heranmachte, kaum, daß sie ihn verlassen hatte. Severus haßte James dafür fast noch mehr als früher, weil er jetzt genau wußte, was er eigentlich verloren hatte. Und da er bis heute den wahren Grund für Lilys plötzlichen Meinungsumschwung nicht kannte, war es zumindest für ihn sonnenklar, daß der Grund nur James Potter sein konnte. Er hatte sie irgendwie dazu gebracht, daß sie ihn verließ. 

Dafür würde er James Potter drankriegen und wenn Sirius in dieser Sache mit drin hing, dann sollte es eben so sein. Manchmal mußte man einfach Opfer bringen, wenn man weiter kommen wollte. Lily hatte ihm schließlich eindrucksvoll gezeigt, wie so etwas ging. 

„Du würdest alles darum geben, die vier am Kragen packen zu können oder?" Severus Stimme war kalt und grausam und fast nichts von der samtigen Weichheit war mehr zu hören. 

„Du weißt doch mehr, als du mir sagen willst, Severus. Spuck es endlich aus und erweise dich würdig, ein Todesser zu sein." Ein Grinsen, ebenso kalt wie seine Stimme, glitt über Severus' Gesicht. 

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was die vier da tun, aber ich weiß, wo der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ist. Du brauchst dich dort nur auf die Lauer legen, es wird nicht lange dauern, bis du die vier erwischst." Die Idee schien Lucius überaus gut zu gefallen. 

Schon am gleichen Abend legte Lucius sich im siebten Stock ganz in der Nähe des Portraits der fetten Dame auf die Lauer. 

Severus dagegen fühlte sich mies. Und er haßte sich dafür. Sich schlecht zu fühlen, nachdem man einen Gryffindor verraten hatte, dieses Gefühl war seiner nicht würdig. Er durfte so nicht empfinden, er mußte das abstellen. 

Doch wie sollte er das tun, wenn ihn immer noch alles an Lily erinnerte? Wie sollte er das schaffen, wenn er Tag und Nacht nur an sie dachte und sich immer wieder dabei erwischte, wie er hoffte, sie würde im nächsten Moment vor ihm stehen und alles würde sich als böser Traum herausstellen?

Das mußte endlich ein Ende haben. Es mußte endlich einen neuen Severus Snape geben. Einen kalten Snape, der sie alle haßte, all diese Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws. Er starrte sein blasses Gesicht im Spiegel an. 

Ja, er wußte, wie die Mädchen der anderen Häuser über ihn und Lily redeten. Er wußte, daß sie ihr Handeln nicht verstehen konnten und jetzt schon Wetten abschlossen, wer Lilys Nachfolgerin werden würde. 

Doch es würde keine geben. Er würde niemals wieder auf das hübsche Gesicht eines Mädchen und auf ihre vielversprechenden Worte reinfallen. 

Er griff zu dem Messer, das auf dem Ablagebrett des Spiegels stand. Lange betrachtete er die Klinge, in der sich die Lichter der Lampen im Raum und sein eigenes Gesicht spiegelten und dann griff er sich langsam ins Haar, packte eine Handvoll der langen Strähnen, setzte das Messer an und hielt einen Moment inne. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, in der er sich selbst im Spiegel beobachtet hatte, schloß er schließlich die Augen und zog das Messer durch. 

Lange, glänzend schwarze Haarsträhnen fielen in das Waschbecken vor ihm, immer mehr, bis das Waschbecken fast voll war. 

Severus lächelte zufrieden. Er wußte, er sah furchtbar aus und er wußte, es stand ihm nicht, aber es war genau das, was er wollte. Es schreckte die anderen ab.

Binnen weniger Tage hatte Severus seinen Ruf als schmieriger, eiskalter Typ weg. Das lag einerseits an seiner neuen, eigenwilligen Frisur, der er jeden Morgen mit reichlich Pomade einen fettigen Anstrich verpaßte und andererseits an der Tatsache, daß er es endlich schaffte, Lily vor aller Welt wie Dreck zu behandeln. 

Er war mehr als zufrieden, als er aus der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde ging, in der Gewißheit, daß Lily an diesem Abend eine lange Strafarbeit absitzen mußte, die er ihr eingebrockt hatte. 

Doch auch die anderen Mädchen bekamen ihren Teil ab, wenn sie es wagten, auch nur im entferntesten nett zu ihm zu sein. 

Und als dann auch noch James und seine Freunde einige Nächte später von Lucius Malfoy beim nächtlichen Herumschleichen im Schloß erwischt wurden, war es endgültig aus. Dafür bekam Gryffindor nicht nur sagenhafte zweihundert Punkte abgezogen, alle vier Gryffindors mußten auch volle vier Wochen jeden Tag Hausmeister Filch bei seiner Arbeit helfen und für James wurde Quidditch für den Rest des Schuljahres gestrichen. 

Von der Schule verweisen wollte Dumbledore die vier jedoch zu Lucius' Enttäuschung für ihre Tat nicht. 

„Wir waren einfach nicht vorsichtig genug!" knurrte James wütend, als er im Schlafsaal auf und ab schritt und darüber nachzudenken schien, wie man auch in Zukunft noch unbemerkt aus dem Schlafsaal kommen würde, um die Nachforschungen fortzusetzen. Die Karte des Herumtreibens war noch lange nicht fertig gestellt, aber die Vertrauensschüler schlichen jetzt verstärkt mit den Lehrern in diesem Teil des Schlosses herum, um die vier Rumtreiber vor weiteren Ausflügen abzuschrecken. 

„Das hatte nichts mit Vorsicht zu tun." Wandte Sirius ruhig ein und blickte James in die Augen, der abrupt stehen blieb. 

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte dieser perplex. 

„Na, daß Lucius nicht zufällig hier war. Er wußte, daß wir etwas in der Art vor hatten, anders kann es gar nicht sein." James kniff die Augen zusammen. Er wußte noch immer nicht, worauf Sirius genau hinaus wollte. Wer sollte sie bei Lucius verraten haben? Keiner aus Gryffindor würde so etwas tun, dafür haßten sie alle die Slytherins viel zu sehr... und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. 

„Severus?!" Sirius nickte und einen Moment glaubte James, so etwas wie Traurigkeit im Blick seines Freunde zu sehen. Aber das konnte nicht sein, das hatte er sich nur eingebildet. Sirius und Severus wirklich mögen? Das war lächerlich! 

„Wie sollte Severus ihm das verraten haben? Ich meine, Lily war zwar unvernünftig genug, sich mit ihm einzulassen, aber sie hat ihn schließlich niemals mit hier hergebracht oder?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Natürlich nicht. Sie weiß, daß sie das nicht machen kann. Aber er ist hier oben gewesen, am ersten Schultag nach den Ferien. Einer der Erstkläßler hat Lily eine Nachricht von ihm gebracht. Ich habe gehört, wie er ihr gesagt hat, Severus würde gar nicht weit vom Portraitloch auf sie warten. – Er wird es auf die selbe Art und Weise rausgekriegt haben, wie wir den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin gefunden haben. Er ist einem Gryffindor hinterher gegangen. Welcher das jetzt war..." Sirius hob die Schultern. Das war auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig war nur, daß Severus sich scheinbar entschieden hatte, die Gryffindors zu bekämpfen. 

Und er konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln, das war ja noch das schlimmste an der Sache. Er konnte ihm nachempfinden, wie verletzt er war. Ganz davon abgesehen, daß er sich wirklich der Gruppe von Lucius Malfoy angeschlossen hatte und sich jetzt vermutlich erst einmal profilieren mußte. Er war ein Abtrünniger gewesen. 

Nein, Sirius konnte es ihm nicht vorwerfen, aber er war wütend darüber, denn irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren hatte er doch noch die Hoffnung gehabt, daß Severus sie nicht als Bauern betrachten würde, die man gleich in den ersten Zügen opfern konnte, weil man ja noch ein paar mehr von ihnen zur Verfügung hatte. 

„Also fordert er uns heraus!" kam es schüchtern von Peter und Sirius' Kopf schoß in Richtung des blassen, dicklichen Jungen. Er wollte ihm schon eine Abfuhr verpassen und Peter spürte das und zog den Kopf ein, doch dann besann Sirius sich und nickte einfach nur. 

„Sieht fast danach aus, als wollte er das. Oder er will sich an Lily rächen. Auch Severus hat schon mitgekriegt, daß sie sich... nun ja, daß James jetzt ihre Schulter zum Anlehnen geworden ist." Sirius wußte, daß seine Worte klangen, als wollte er sagen, Lily benutzte ihn nur als Ersatz für Severus, doch wenn James das gemerkt hatte, schob er die Erkenntnis schnell beiseite. 

„Das ist auch besser für sie, egal was dieser Giftmischer davon hält!" Sirius seufzte. Er wußte ja, daß es für James nichts schöneres geben konnte, als Lily, aber daß er wirklich nicht sah, daß Lily sich nur schon mit ihm eingelassen hatte, weil sie Severus weh tun wollte... 

Aber James kannte auch nicht die ganze Geschichte, wie er. Wahrscheinlich glaubte er wirklich, daß zwischen den beiden etwas vorgefallen war und daß das der Grund für die Trennung war. Einzig ihm hatte Lily die Sache am Verbotenen Wald mitgeteilt. 

„Wie dem auch sei, wir müssen vorsichtiger sein als früher. Wir werden nicht noch einmal so dumm sein und ohne den Tarnumhang gehen. – Ich bin sogar dafür, daß wir das nächste Schuljahr abwarten, bevor wir überhaupt an unserer Karte weiter arbeiten." James schien dieser Vorschlag von Sirius im ersten Moment gar nicht zu behagen, doch als auch Remus zustimmend nickte, wagte er es sich nicht mehr, etwas dagegen zu sagen. 

„Es wäre sogar dumm, wenn wir es täten. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob jemand außer uns vieren weiß, daß James diesen Umhang hat, aber wir sollten es nicht darauf anlegen, daß sie es womöglich erfahren, denn dann ist der Umhang mit Sicherheit weg." Setzte Remus nach, um auch den noch immer skeptisch dreinschauenden James zu überzeugen. Und der Gedanke, daß er seinen Tarnumhang an Filch verlieren konnte, der solche Gegenstände in seinem Büro sammelte und archivierte, war dann wohl doch zu erschreckend. 

„Also gut, dieses Schuljahr keine Herumschleicherei mehr. Aber wir werden doch trotzdem mit der Animagie weiter machen oder?" Sirius lächelte. 

„Das dürfte selbst Severus nicht mitbekommen haben." Sein Blick verfinsterte sich kurz, als er Peter ins Visier nahm. „Es sei denn natürlich, er hat diverse Qualmwolken gesehen, die aus diesem Saal hier abgeraucht sind." Wieder zog Peter angstvoll den Kopf ein und setzte einen so kläglichen Blick auf, daß Sirius die Lippen schürzte.

Dieser Junge war so ein verdammter Feigling.   


  
Lily war in Gedanken und achtete nicht darauf, wohin sie ging, als sie plötzlich gegen etwas Warmes stieß. Sie wußte sofort, daß sie gegen jemanden gerannt war und murmelte eine Entschuldigung, doch als sie aufsah, wurde sie bleich. Severus starrte sie finster an, in seinen kalten schwarzen Augen glitzerte es gefährlich. 

„Tut...tut mir leid." Stotterte sie noch einmal und verfluchte sich im nächsten Moment dafür. Das war doch wieder zu offensichtlich gewesen, ohne Frage. Severus' Augen verengten sich ein wenig. 

„Paß gefälligst auf, wo du hinrennst, Schlammblut!" blaffte er sie an. Wie eine kalte Hand griff seine Stimme um ihr Herz und drückte zu. Da war keine Spur von Wärme und Weichheit mehr, alles an ihm war hart geworden, selbst sein vorher durch die ovale Form so weich erscheinende Gesicht hatte durch seine neue, furchtbare Frisur harte Kanten bekommen. 

„Du hast die Augen auch nicht aufgemacht, also spiel dich hier nicht so auf, Severus!" fauchte sie zurück. Sie fühlte sich elend, denn niemals hätte sie gedacht, daß es wirklich einmal solche Kindereien zwischen ihnen geben würde, mitten in der Schule auf einem belebten Gang, wo alle stehen blieben und die beiden angafften. 

Severus war es recht, daß sie gafften und alles hörten, was er sagte, denn das hier war die beste Gelegenheit, die er sich wünschen konnte, um ihnen allen zu zeigen, wer er wirklich war, daß er kein Interesse hatte, jemals wieder zu einem von ihnen irgendeine andere Form der Beziehung als tiefe Abneigung zu empfinden. 

„Du solltest wissen, daß es die Aufgabe der Schlammblüter ist, darauf zu achten, daß sie uns nicht im Weg sind." Seine Worte schnitten wie kleine Glassplitter in ihre Haut. ‚Schlammblut' ‚uns', das alles tat weh, sehr weh. 

„Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie erbärmlich du eigentlich bist, Severus!" Warum sagte sie das? Warum sagte sie nicht das, was sie dachte? Warum sagte sie ihm nicht einfach, was sie wirklich empfand? Weil er sonst stirbt!! schrie die Stimme in ihrem Kopf und Lily gab ihr nach. 

„Nicht halb so erbärmlich, wie ein Schlammblut, das wirklich glaubt, ich hätte es jemals wirklich lieben können. Ich habe Vernarrtheit mit Liebe verwechselt." Er hob die Schultern, immer noch das gleiche kalte Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Kann ja mal passieren." Lily stieß ihn heftig zur Seite und setzte ihren Weg in Richtung Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum fort. 

Severus fühlte die Blicke der Umstehenden auf sich ruhen. Doch jetzt, wo sie weg war und er sich nicht mehr darauf konzentrieren konnte, sie zu hassen, fiel es ihm schwer, seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber so schnell verlernte man die Schauspielerei ja nicht, er mußte sich nur ein wenig zusammenreißen. 

Lily rannte zurück zum Turm der Gryffindors und sie erinnerte sich in diesem Moment nur allzu gut, wann sie das das letzte Mal gemacht hatte. Nach dem Streit mit James. Doch heute war es schlimmer. 

Sie murmelte das Paßwort und kletterte durch das Portraitloch. Ohne ein Wort zu einem der Jungs zu sagen, ging sie die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf und erst als sie vor ihrem Nachttisch stand, wagte sie es aufzublicken. 

Vor ihr standen die Rosen, die Severus ihr geschenkt hatte. Wenn nicht alles eine Lüge gewesen war – und sie war sich sicher, daß es das nicht war – dann waren seine Worte gerade nichts weiter gewesen, als sein verzweifelter Versuch, von ihr loszukommen. 

Denn die Rosen standen in voller Blüte, nicht eines der Eisblätter war abgefallen, nicht ein Tropfen Wasser benetzte den Boden der Kugel. 

„Der Tag, an dem sie verblühen, ist der Tag, an dem du aufhörst mich zu lieben, Severus. Ich erwarte diesen Tag, denn das ist gleichzeitig der Tag, an dem du und ich frei voneinander sein werden. – Ob wir es nun wollen oder nicht."   


  
Und wieder stand der Hogwarts-Express im Bahnhof und wartete auf die Schüler, die in Scharen über die Plattform wuselten. Es ging nach Hause in die großen Sommerferien und für Lily und Severus ging es endgültig in ein neues Leben. 

Severus hatte sich bei den Todessern etabliert und Lily war offiziell mit James Potter zusammen. Alles war so, wie es sein sollte und doch waren an diesem Tag zwei Menschen so unglücklich, wie sie nur sein konnten. 

Obwohl doch alles richtig war.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soderle! Zeit für ein bißchen Randgelaber und Danksagungen: ** Author's Note**

Tjaaaa, zunächst einmal möchte ich mich herzlichst für die diesmal schon richtig zahlreichen Reviews bedanken! Das hat mir echt ein bißchen Aufwind gegeben für die Fortsetzung zu dieser Geschichte, an der ich zur Zeit arbeite. Da hatte ich nämlich einen richtig derben Hänger. **Daaaaaanke!**

Aber wie immer auch heute nochmal alles einzeln:

**Mystical Selena: **Ich staune immer wieder, wie du es jedes Kapitel wieder schaffst, die erste zu sein ^_^ -- Und ich hoffe mal, das war genug Review für ein Kapitel, was ich da neulich fabriziert hab *dumm g*. Ja, ja, wenn man gerade in Review-Stimmung ist, gibt es kein Halten mehr *ggg*

**Tinuviel: **Du glaubst gar nicht, wie gerührt ich von deinem Review war. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, daß mir mal jemand sagen würde ausgerechnet meine Geschichte sei die beste von den vielen, die er bisher gelesen hat. Ich glaube, das ist der Traum eines jeden FF-Autors und du hast ihn für mich wahr gemacht *schnüff und ganz fest knuddel* - Und die Ehre dein erster Review gewesen zu sein, war genauso schön. Da kommt man sich ja plötzlich wirklich fast schon vor wie ein richtiger Autor ^_^  
Ich arbeite schon sehr lange an einer eigenen Romanidee, aber bis jetzt wollte es noch nicht so richtig klappen. Mir fehlt noch so der richtige Kick, das einmalige an der Idee, aber irgendwann schaffe ich das schon *g*  
Lad doch deine Geschichten mal hoch. Ich würde sie gerne mal lesen, allein schon, um dir widersprechen zu können, was deine Charaktere angeht ;o)

**Apophis: **Stark ausgeprägte sadistische Ader? *g* Bei Lucius muß ich dich enttäuschen, den lasse ich erst in der Fortsetzung für alles bezahlen. Heißt aber natürlich nicht, daß man ihn als Todesser plötzlich wie einen Gott behandelt (Voldi schließt sich da mehr der Meinung von Severus an *ggg*). Tja, und Severus? Man wird sehen ;o)  
War das mit den 9 identischen Reviews eigentlich Absicht? Falls ja: sorry, ich hab spontan 8 davon gelöscht, ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts aus ^_^

**Natascha: **Schön, daß du noch dabei bist! Ich weiß, daß mein Stil ein wenig langatmig sein kann und man damit auch mal den einen oder anderen vertreibt... tja, was soll ich sagen, das wird von FF zu FF immer schlimm, die Storys mutieren zu immer größeren Monstern *lol*. Ich nehme deine FF jetzt mit in den Urlaub, um sie endlich fertig zu kriegen und freu mich schon wie ein Keks *g*

**Leu de Nox: **Ich hab extra noch einen Tag länger gewartet mit Kapitel 16 ;o) - Macht doch nix, man muß ja nicht immer zu jedem Kapitel was sagen.  
Ich hoffe mal, dein Vater schreibt mir jetzt keine Drohbriefe, weil es erstmal nicht besser geworden ist *bibber*, ich spende auch Taschentücher oder so, wenn es sein muß *Taschentuch anbiet*  
Vielleicht tröstet es dich ja, wenn ich dir verrate, daß sie sich jetzt **erst mal **ziemlich gemein behandeln ;o)

Wow, der Teil der Author's Note war ja richtig lang... das gefällt mir! *zaunpfahl*

Dieses Kapitel ist das "Ende" vom 1. Teil von "Des Giftmischers Herz". Die Story geht natürlich noch weiter, ich hab ja gesagt, 25 Kapitel und nicht 17 ;o), aber als nächstes kommt dann erstmal ein kleiner Zeitsprung, darum teile ich das ganze da ganz gerne in Teil 1 und 2.

Ihr habt übrigens noch knapp 1 Drittel der Gesamtstory vor euch. Kapitel 18 werde ich nach meinem Urlaub hochladen, das wird am Sonntag, den 25. Mai sein. In diesem Kapitel wird sehr viel passieren und ich hoffe mal, daß es Lohn genug für das lange Warten ist (ist mein persönliches Lieblingskapitel)

Ja, und dann noch etwas zum Titel dieses Kapitels:

Wir ich ja mittlerweile schon oft gesagt habe, höre ich beim Schreiben immer irgendeine Musik. Bei diesem Kapitel war es "L'âme Immortelle". Den Text von "Figure In The Mirror" fand ich so passend, daß ich ihn ein bißchen abgewandelt als Kapitelname genommen hab. - Nur falls es irgendjemanden interessiert *lol*

Bis zum 25.!

_SilentRose_  


**L'âme Immortelle  
"Figure In The Mirror"**

Every time you put this mask on your face   
A little piece of your soul dies away 

The figure in the mirror's not me   
A different reality   
It's just a picture that you see   
From my true self, I do flee 

What I feel and what I see   
I do through eyes of an enemy   
Forced by powers pushing me   
Resulting in fear and misery 

I change myself to fit the needs....   
During this Mutation my heart bleeds   
Trying to adjust to Society   
Not anymore I want to be free 

Only a few could break the shell   
Surrounding my soul's polluted well   
Drink from it and you will see   
All the pain that rests in me 

It's like Pandora's box   
With a number of haunted locks   
The one who sees deep inside   
knows all the feelings I do hide 

Once you took a look inside of me   
You decide between joy and misery   
If you abuse the things you know


	19. Eine schicksalhafte Nacht

**Author's Note auch diesmal wieder am Schluß, da sie sehr lang wird ;o)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**

Kapitel 18:  
Eine schicksalhafte Nacht

**  
  
  
** Zwei Jahre später in Hogwarts...**  
  
Lily saß schon sehr früh am Morgen in der Großen Halle über ihrem Frühstück. Nichts ungewöhnliches für sie. Sie schlief oft schlecht. Die meisten kannten sie nicht mehr anders. Einzig Lily schien noch zu wissen, daß es eine Zeit vor den Träumen, vor der Sehnsucht gegeben hatte. Aber diese Zeit war lange her, man konnte niemandem übel nehmen, daß sie es vergessen hatten. 

Also saß Lily über ihrer Schüssel mit Haferschleim und hielt den Tagespropheten in der Hand. Neben ihr saß Persephone auf dem Tisch und pickte fleißig in einer Schüssel mit trockenen Cornflakes herum. Sie schuhute zufrieden und Lily lächelte sie an. 

Ihre Eule war stets die erste, die am Morgen in die Große Halle kam, genau wie sie. Sie hatten sich einander perfekt angepaßt und sie genossen den Frieden, den sie hier hatten, bevor die anderen kamen und das Leben losging. Bevor er wie jeden Morgen in die Halle kam, mit seinem harten Blick, dem verbitterten Gesicht und der steifen Haltung eines Soldaten. 

Trotz der zwei Jahre mit James und seinen Freunden und all dem Spaß, den sie gemeinsam gehabt hatten. Trotz Sirius, der immer wieder versuchte, sie dazu zu bewegen, mit ihm zu reden und ihrer gequälten Seele mal Entspannung zu gönnen. Lily war noch immer unglücklich. 

Die Rosen waren noch immer nicht geschmolzen und erinnerten sie jeden Tag von neuem an das, was sie aus Liebe weggegeben hatte, verhöhnten sie dafür. 

Es war nicht so, daß man sagen konnte, daß sie total unglücklich war. James gab sich alle Mühe, ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen, doch irgendwie reichte das nicht. James war... James war liebevoll, großzügig, witzig, aber... Lily wollte den Gedanken einfach nicht zu Ende denken. Es war nicht fair James gegenüber, der wirklich alles tat. Es war ihr Fehler. Sie allein war Schuld daran, daß sie mit ihm nicht glücklich war. Ihm durfte man doch keine Schuld geben!! 

Aber der Gedanke wollte raus und schaffte es. James war einfach langweilig. Lily schlug die Augen nieder, obwohl niemand da war, der ihre Gedanken hätte erraten können. 

James war langweilig, das war es. Mit ihm konnte sie nicht reden. Wenn sie ‚redeten', dann hieß das, James redete und sie tat, als ob sie zuhörte. Denn was James zu erzählen hatte, war nicht interessant. Quidditch war ein toller Sport und sie ging gerne zu den Spielen, doch sie wollte nicht ständig darüber reden. Sie wollte ihre Abende nicht damit verbringen, über die Spieler der einzelnen Mannschaften zu diskutieren. Sie wollte keine Wetten abschließen. 

Und wenn er mal nicht von Quidditch redete, dann wollte er sie überreden, Severus doch endlich mal so richtig eins auszuwischen, wollte sie animieren, ihm Dinge über Severus zu erzählen, die er gegen ihn verwenden konnte, doch Lily schwieg. 

Sie hatte Severus zerbrochen, sie wollte ihm nicht auch noch die Schande antun, sein Seelenleben vor James preiszugeben, der zweifellos damit nur Unsinn getrieben hätte.  
Und eben genau das war das Problem. James Potter, obwohl inzwischen sechzehn Jahre alt, war ein Kind. 

Und Lily, obwohl noch nicht einmal sechzehn, war das eben nicht mehr. Lily brauchte jemanden wie Severus, der ihre Ernsthaftigkeit ebenfalls ernst nahm. Jemanden, der sie ernst nahm. 

Vor Severus hatte sie sich nie verstellen müssen, vor James tat sie es immer öfter. 

Persephone stieß Lily sanft an und das Mädchen lächelte, während sie vorsichtig über den Rücken der hübschen Eule streichelte. Persephone hatte ja recht, man durfte nicht ständig über die vergossene Milch nachdenken. Das machte trübsinnig. 

Die Rosen funktionierten einfach nicht so, wie Severus gesagt hatte. Vielleicht, weil er schon eingeplant hatte, daß er eines Tages anders für sie empfinden würde und sie nicht hatte verletzten wollen. Heute tat ihm das wahrscheinlich leid. Ihr Lächeln wurde bitter. 

Wie viele Stunden hatte sie mit dem warmherzigen, klugen und liebevollen Severus zugebracht und um nichts in der Welt hatte sie diesen Severus hergeben wollen, aber man hatte ihr doch keine Wahl gelassen und jetzt war dieser Severus tot. Genau, wie er es zu ihr gesagt hatte, an dem Tag, an dem sie ihn verließ, würde er sterben.  
Jetzt wußte sie, was es bedeutete. 

Denn alles, was noch von Severus übrig war, war sein Haß, seine Verachtung, all seine negativen Gefühle... Nichts schönes mehr, für das es sich für ihn zu leben lohnte, alles schwarz. Der Rest von ihm war gestorben. 

Vollkommen abwesend stocherte Lily in dem Haferschleim vor ihr herum, ohne bis jetzt auch nur einen Löffel davon gegessen zu haben. Sie mochte ohnehin keinen Haferschleim. Kein Mensch mochte das Zeug. Angewidert schob sie die Schüssel von sich weg. Warum nur aß sie es dann immer wieder? Weil es so grau und widerlich war, wie sie ihr Leben im Moment empfand? Oder weil einige Leute der Meinung waren, es war gesund? 

Lily lehnte sich zurück und blickte in den blauen Himmel, den die verzauberte Decke der großen Halle zeigte. Die Sonne schien warm, obwohl es schon langsam auf Halloween zuging und die Tage immer kürzer wurden. Bald würde sie nicht mehr das Vergnügen haben, für ein paar Minuten allein hier in der strahlenden Morgensonne sitzen zu können. 

Und dann war die Ruhe vorbei und die ersten Schüler aus den verschiedenen Häusern Hogwarts strömten zum Frühstück herein. Lily schrak auf und nahm sich schnell ihre Zeitung, um zu verschwinden. Sie würde sich noch ein wenig in den Gemeinschaftsraum setzen und sie lesen, sie hatte ja noch genug Zeit. – Wenn sie nicht wieder anfing zu grübeln natürlich.  


  
Lily ging an diesem Morgen besorgter als sonst in den Unterricht. Die Zeitung war wieder voll von Schlagzeilen über den Dunklen Lord gewesen. Sie hatte den Tagespropheten nun schon fast zwei Jahre abonniert und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, daß sich die Schlagzeilen von Monat zu Monat immer mehr häuften und die Taten des schwarzen Zauberers immer furchtbarer wurden. 

Und Severus war einer seiner Anhänger. Wenn er Hogwarts in zwei Jahren verließ, würde er genau solche Greueltaten selbst ausführen. – Genau wie Lucius Malfoy es seit einigen Monaten tat. 

Lily dachte mit Grauen an Lucius zurück. Er war seit diesem Schuljahr nicht mehr Schüler in Hogwarts und Lily vermißte ihn weiß Gott kein Stück. Vor allem, weil er seine Verlobte – Narcissa – als kleinen Spion hinterlassen hatte. 

Lily wußte es nicht sicher, aber sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, daß durch Narcissa alles Wissenswerte an Lucius weitergeleitet wurde. Aber was gab es hier schon Wissenswertes? Sie hielt sich an das, was sie sich geschworen hatte und bisher zumindest, hielt sich auch Barabas Snape an seinen Teil. – Er hatte ja auch bekommen, was er wollte. 

„Hey Lily! Sieh dir das mal an!" Lily blickte zu James hinüber, der mit Sirius und Remus in einer Ecke des Klassenzimmers für Verwandlungen stand und in einem Heft blätterte. Lily verzog kaum sichtbar das Gesicht. Schon wieder Rennbesen im Test, sie konnte diese Zeitung nicht mehr sehen. Doch sie ging zu James und ließ sich von ihm die tollsten Neuigkeiten in Sachen Langeweile zeigen. 

Severus betrat den Klassenraum als einer der letzten an diesem Morgen. In den vergangen zwei Jahren war er hochgeschossen und von der ganzen Statur her sehr kräftig geworden, wenn man an den zarten Jungen dachte, der er einmal gewesen war. Er überragte Lily inzwischen um einen guten Kopf, während sie vor zwei Jahren noch fast gleich groß gewesen waren. Sein Gesicht war immer noch blaß, aber ebenmäßig und seine schwarzen Augen waren so kalt und hart, daß man eine Gänsehaut bekam, wenn Severus den Blick auf einen richtete. 

Sein schwarzes Haar trug er immer noch kurz, hatte aber inzwischen einen Friseur Hand anlegen lassen, was allerdings nicht hieß, daß ihm dieser Schnitt besser stand als das, was er sich damals selbst zurecht geschnitten hatte. Lily vermißte immer noch schmerzlich sein langes schwarzes Haar, das so weich und dick wie Samt gewesen war. Doch er konnte machen, was er wollte, sie war ja nicht mehr da, um ihre Finger darin zu vergraben. Es ging sie rein gar nichts an.  
Sie wandte ihren Blick ab. 

Severus hatte sich seine Schulmappe unter den Arm geklemmt und schlenderte an diesem Morgen sogar beinahe gut gelaunt in die Klasse. Natürlich sah man ihm das nicht an. Man sah ihm nie an, was er dachte oder fühlte, aber ihm war heute mal nicht nach Finsternis zumute, eine Steigerung zu den letzten Tagen, in denen seine Laune wirklich extrem schlecht gewesen war. 

„Hey Snape!" rief ihm Avery entgegen. „Fang auf! Das wird dich interessieren! Ist ein Gruß von Lucius!" Snape fing den länglichen Gegenstand auf, den Avery ihm zuwarf. Es war der Tagesprophet. Er rollte die Zeitung auseinander. Eine glänzende schwarze Augenbraue schoß in die Höhe. 

**Schwarzmagier richten in der Innenstadt von London ein Massaker an. 5 Muggel tot!** verkündete die Schlagzeile auf der ersten Seite. 

„Hört sich auf alle Fälle nach ihm an." Murmelte er. Lucius hatte ihm schon lange erzählt, daß er eine Menge Muggel töten würde, sobald er in Voldemorts Dienste getreten war. Severus wußte nicht so recht, was ihm so sehr daran lag, ihn selbst interessierten die Muggel überhaupt nicht, aber er redete Lucius da nie rein. 

War seine Sache und ging ihn absolut nichts an. 

Severus blickte auf und sah, daß Lily ihn ansah. In seinen Augen blitzte es auf. 

„Irgendein Problem, Schlammblut?" Lily schloß für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Man sollte meinen, in zwei Jahren wäre es möglich, sich an so ziemlich alles zu gewöhnen, aber das gehörte ganz sicher nicht dazu. 

„Nein, du vielleicht – Todesser?!" es war das erste Mal, daß Lily ganz offen aussprach, was einige schon von Severus wußten, die meisten aber nur ahnten. Lily sah, wie Severus sich noch ein wenig mehr versteifte. Dann zog eines seiner grausamen Lächeln über sein Gesicht und er schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Es gibt immer wieder Leute, die nicht wissen, wann sie besser ruhig sein sollten." Entgegnete er in einer schlichten Drohung. Jedenfalls faßte James seine Worte so auf und wollte sich schon auf Severus stürzen, doch Lily sah ihn drohend an. 

„Stimmt haargenau." Das brachte Severus zum Schweigen. Er verstand nicht, warum Lily ihm gegenüber diesen Mut hatte, obwohl bekannt war, wer und was er war, daß er keinerlei Skrupel hatte. Warum dachte sie nicht wenigstens einen einzigen Moment lang an die Möglichkeit, daß er sie eines Tages für ihren dummen Mut einfach... weil sie wußte, daß er es nicht tun würde, ganz einfach. Sie wußte, daß er zu den Todessern gegangen war und sie wußte auch, was die Todesser taten, aber sie war nicht blind. Sie sah, daß er nicht tat, was die Todesser taten. Zumindest nicht alles. Er hatte sich vor ihr verraten, nur weil er nicht in der Lage war, sein Gewissen einen Moment lang zum Schweigen zu bringen und einfach so grausam zu sein, wie Lucius es ihn gelehrt hatte. 

Aber andererseits machte es auch keinen Sinn für ihn so zu sein. Die Muggel waren keine Gefahr für ihn und das wußte er genau. Sie als solche zu betrachten, war nur ein Vorwand von Leuten wie Lucius, die einfach nur ihre Mordlust ausleben wollten. Die Muggel hatten mehr Angst vor ihnen, sobald sie erfuhren, daß es Hexen und Zauberer gab, als die Zaubererwelt von den Muggeln mit ihrer Wissenschaft zu fürchten hatten. Er lächelte bitter. Diese ewige kühle Vernunft in ihm! 

Gut, sie hatten gelernt zu fliegen, über weite Strecken zu kommunizieren, ihre Straßen und Häuser in der Nacht ohne Feuer zu erleuchten... aber das alles bot keine Gefahr und wer das wirklich glaubte und behauptete, war ein totaler Dummkopf. 

Und Lily wußte, daß Severus das wußte. Lily wußte, daß Severus anders dachte als die anderen Todesser. Wütend wandte er seinen Blick von ihr ab und ging zu seinem Platz in der letzten Reihe des Klassenraums. 

Noch viel schlimmer als dieses Wissen war aber, daß Lily noch etwas ganz anderes von ihm wußte. Er haßte die muggelgeborenen Hexen und Zauberer nicht wirklich. Er glaubte nicht, wie die anderen Todesser, daß sie schlecht und gefährlich waren. Im Gegenteil. Er sah sie als eine Möglichkeit, daß Muggel und Zauberer eines Tages vielleicht zusammen kommen konnten, um wirklich miteinander zu leben und voneinander zu lernen. Daß sie die einzigen waren, die die Zauberei auf Dauer am Leben erhalten konnten. 

Im Prinzip war er vom Herzen her kein Todesser und das wurde Severus jeden Tag wieder schmerzhaft bewußt. Er haßte nicht die Muggel oder die Schlammblüter, er haßte nur sich, Lily und seinen Vater, der ihn in diese Rolle reingezwungen hatte. Das Herz wurde ihm schwer. 

Nein, nicht einmal Lily haßte er. Dieser gespielte Haß ihr gegenüber war nichts weiter als der Aufschrei seines gekränkten Stolzes und seines verwundeten Herzens, dieses verfluchte Organ, das einfach nicht wieder heilen wollte, seit man es ihm entzwei gerissen hatte. 

Er konnte Lily niemals hassen, egal was sie tun würde. Selbst wenn sie diesen Volltrottel James heiraten und mit ihm einen Haufen Kinder in die Welt setzen würde, er würde sie dafür nicht hassen. Vielleicht war es sogar besser für sie, wenn sie das tat. Die Potters waren eine alte Familie, in der Welt der Zauberer etabliert. Dort würde sie sicher sein und wahrscheinlich niemals mit dem Dunklen Lord in Berührung kommen. 

Auf diese Weise, würde James endlich zu etwas gut sein. Severus würde sich keine Gedanken darüber machen müssen, ob Lily auch in Sicherheit war. 

Severus kam es am Ende der Stunde so vor, als hätte er sich gerade erst hingesetzt. Die Zeit war vergangen wie im Flug und er hatte nicht ein einziges von McGonagalls Worten mitbekommen. Er hatte bloß nach vorne gestarrt, auf den Platz, auf dem Lily saß.  


  
Sirius war mit seinen Nerven am Ende. Seit drei vollen Jahren waren sie nun an ihrem Vorhaben dran, sich selbst zu Animagi auszubilden und nur schleppend waren sie in all der Zeit vorwärts gekommen. Doch jetzt, nach drei langen, beschwerlichen und auch sehr nervtötenden Jahren, waren er und James endlich in der Lage, sich selbst in Tiere zu verwandeln. Einzig Peter bekam es immer noch nicht vollständig hin. 

Er schaffte nur ein einziges Tier, eine Ratte. Doch jedesmal blieb irgendwas an ihm menschlich. Mal war die Ratte so groß wie ein Mensch, beim nächsten Versuch hatte sie statt vier Pfoten drei und eine menschliche Hand oder sie hatte einen winzig kleinen Menschenhintern. 

Manche von Peters Verwandlungen waren mit Sicherheit amüsant und sie lachten viel darüber, was der immer noch viel kleinere Junge so alles zustande brachte, aber zumindest Sirius war der Meinung, daß der Spaß einmal ein Ende hatte. 

„Oh Peter!" stöhnte er, als Peter es erneut versuchte und es tatsächlich schaffte, ein originalgroßes menschliches Ohr zu behalten. Die Ratte kippte auf die Seite und Remus gluckste vor sich hin. Als Peter sich zurück verwandelte, war die Frustration auf seinem Gesicht nur schwer zu übersehen. 

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich falsch mache." Jammerte er und war drauf und dran, seinen Zauberstab in die nächste Ecke zu werfen. 

„Ich allerdings auch nicht." Gab Sirius trocken zurück. Tatsächlich konnte er keinen Fehler erkennen und verstand im Prinzip die Welt nicht mehr. Remus beruhigte sein immer noch glucksendes Lachen und wurde ein wenig ernster. 

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, was es sein könnte." Alle blickten ihn überrascht an. Er war der einzige von ihnen, der nicht Animagus geworden war, daher erschien es zumindest Sirius eher unwahrscheinlich, daß er den Fehler entdeckt haben konnte. Er setzte einen säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf. 

„Wenn du dich in ein Tier verwandelst, woran denkst du dann, Peter?" Remus' Stimme war ungewöhnlich sanft und auch sein Blick war weicher als sonst. Peter hob die Schultern. 

„Könnte es sein, daß es etwas gibt, was dich beunruhigt, wenn du dich in eine Ratte verwandelst?" Peter stockte einen Moment, dann nickte er schließlich langsam. 

„Ich frage mich, ob es auch diesmal wieder schaffen werde, mich zurück zu verwandeln." Remus nickte, als hätte er genau diese Antwort erwartet und sah Sirius an, der überrascht schien. Dann wandte er sich wieder Peter zu. 

„Diese Angst kenne ich. Du mußt sie loslassen, dann wird es sicher klappen. Du kannst dich selbst wieder in einen Menschen verwandeln und wenn doch etwas schiefgehen sollte, dann sind da auch noch Sirius und James, die dir helfen können. Und im allergrößten Notfall gibt es auch noch mich." Er zwinkerte Peter zu, der mit einem Lächeln antwortete. 

„So, und jetzt versuchst du es noch mal und denkst nicht einen Moment daran, daß du dich nicht mehr zurückverwandeln kannst. Das kann zwar vielleicht vorkommen, aber es ist nicht wichtig, wir sind ja da." Peter nickte entschlossen und griff seinen Zauberstab fester. Er deutete damit auf sich selbst und im nächsten Moment saß eine ganz gewöhnliche Straßenratte auf dem Boden und fiepte scheinbar vergnügt vor sich hin. Sirius schüttelte perplex den Kopf. So einfach sollte das gewesen sein? Peter hatte nichts weiter mehr machen müssen, als nicht mehr feige zu sein? 

„Woher wußtest du das?" Remus hob die Schultern. 

„War nur so eine Vermutung. Ich kann nichts gegen meine Verwandlung tun, egal wie sehr ich sie fürchte, aber seit ich diese Angst bewußt bekämpfe, gerate ich weniger in Panik und die ganze Werwolf-Sache fällt mir leichter. - Daher konnte ich mir einfach vorstellen, daß jemand, der sich fürchtet, nicht alles einsetzt und dann klappt es nicht." Das erschien auch Sirius logisch. James stand mit einem breiten Grinsen vor Peter und sah auf ihn hinunter. 

„Tja, dann heißt es jetzt wohl feiern, was? Komm Peter, deine menschliche Form ist dafür besser geeignet." Im nächsten Moment stand Peter wieder als Mensch vor ihnen und er war sichtlich stolz darüber, was er geschafft hatte. Remus hob ein Stück Pergament von seinem Nachttisch auf und hielt es ihnen vor wie ein stolzer Vater sein Baby herumzeigte. 

„Die Karte ist auch fertig. Sie ist mein Meisterstück, das könnt ihr mir glauben." James' Grinsen wurde immer breiter und nicht nur Sirius erkannte, daß er etwas ausheckte. 

„Laß uns an deiner Freude teilhaben, James!" Sirius stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. 

„Wenn wir jetzt alle bereit sind, dann ist es an der Zeit, daß wir anfangen, unsere kleine Rache in die Tat umzusetzen, findet ihr nicht?" Sirius hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen. 

„Du meinst die Sache mit Severus?" James nickte und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein wenig grimmig. 

„Allerdings meine ich das. Volle zwei Jahre geht mir der Typ jetzt schon mit seiner Schnüffelei auf den Wecker. Ständig beobachtet er uns und will unbedingt herausfinden, was wir immer tun, wenn wir in der Schule herumschleichen. Ich wette mit euch, er würde sofort zuschnappen, wenn wir ihm eine Gelegenheit bieten, alles herauszufinden." Remus schien nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken zu sein und auch Sirius hatte noch so seine Zweifel. 

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher. Ich meine, wenn wir ihn in die Heulende Hütte lassen, ist er in Lebensgefahr, das ist dir doch klar?" Remus blickte bei Sirius' Worten beschämt auf den Boden. 

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Aber wir sind doch dann bei Remus und beruhigen ihn ein wenig. Außerdem hab ich in der Bibliothek ein Buch über Schutzzauber gefunden. Wir werden Remus in eine Art Bannkreis sperren. Er kann dann nicht raus, aber Snape, der das ja nicht weiß, wird sich so gewaltig in den Hosen machen, daß er nie wieder auf die Idee kommt, sich uns in den Weg zu stellen. Alles vollkommen ohne Risiko, aber effektiv." James lachte, doch plötzlich merkte auch er, daß er nicht wirklich glaubte, was er sagte. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben einen Bannkreis heraufbeschworen. Er wußte, er war ein Ausnahmezauberer, ein großes Talent, aber konnte er sich deshalb auch gleich darauf verlassen, daß er das ordentlich hinbekam? Mit einem fast schon energischen Kopfschütteln wischte er den Gedanken fort. Er wollte keinen Rückzieher machen. Er wollte die Sache durchziehen. Was scherte es ihn denn, wie es Severus ging? Sollte er doch an seiner Neugier sterben, dann waren sie ihn wenigstens alle los. Und dann würde er sich endlich für immer sicher sein können, daß Lily ihm gehörte. 

Außerdem tat er es auch für Lily. Wenn er Severus diesen Denkzettel verpaßte, würde er damit aufhören, Lily wie eine minderwertige Hexe zu behandeln. Zumindest hoffte er das. Lily schien immer sehr bedrückt, wenn es solche Szenen gab wie vor ein paar Tagen in Verwandlungen. 

James wollte es nicht sehen, sonst hätte er bemerkt, daß Lily immer traurig war, wenn sie Severus sah und nicht nur in diesen speziellen Momenten. 

„Gut, wie du meinst. Dann ist Severus nächsten Vollmond fällig." Sirius Stimme zeigte nur allzu deutlich seine Gefühle, sein großes Unbehagen über diese Sache. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, Severus wirklich in die Heulende Hütte zu locken. Egal wie sehr ihnen der Slytherin auch auf die Nerven ging, oder wie wütend er war, daß Severus nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt hatte, als sie bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit an Malfoy zu verraten, ihn in Lebensgefahr zu bringen, war eine ernste Sache. 

Aber auch wenn er es für einige wenige Augenblicke einmal wirklich gedacht hatte, Severus Snape war nicht sein Freund und war es auch niemals gewesen. Er hatte Sirius in den letzten beiden Jahre nur zu deutlich gezeigt, wie wenig wert er auf das gemeinsam Erlebte legte. Seine Verpflichtungen lagen also einzig bei James. Wenn James es wirklich durchziehen wollte, dann würde er ihm zur Seite stehen, wie er es schon immer für seinen Freund getan hatte. 

Sirius wäre dankbar gewesen, wenn sein Gewissen seinem Kopf in diesem Punkt wenigstens einmal recht gegeben hätte.  


  
„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht so ganz, warum du mir diesen Trick verraten hast, Sirius." Sirius schluckte, um ruhig zu bleiben, denn er wollte nicht, daß Severus sah, wie nervös er eigentlich war. 

„Weil ich genau weiß, daß du es wissen willst." Antwortete er schlicht und drückte Severus den Ast in die Hand. Severus drückte mit dem Ast auf die Stelle an der peitschenden Weide, die Sirius ihm gezeigt hatte und sofort erstarrte der Baum, der sich bis eben noch nervös und lauernd bewegt hatte. Sirius nickte Severus zu und verschwand in dem Loch unter dem Baum. 

Severus schluckte. Ihm war nicht wohl bei der Sache. Irgend etwas hier stimmte so überhaupt nicht. Sirius verriet ihm doch nicht einfach so, daß es hier einen geheimen Gang gab und daß er herausfinden konnte, was er wissen wollte, wenn er nur diesem Gang folgte. Doch trotz allen Mißtrauens ging nun auch Severus auf den geheimen Eingang zu. Die Weide rührte sich noch immer nicht. Severus behielt sie ganz genau im Auge. Er wußte, wenn sie aus ihrer Starre erwachte, mußte er sehr schnell sein oder sie schlug ihn mit ihren kräftigen Zweigen einfach zu Brei. Er konnte sich Angenehmeres vorstellen. 

Doch er erreichte den Eingang unbeschadet und gerade als er in den dunklen Gang hinabsteigen wollte, hörte er die aufgeregte Stimme James Potters, die aus dem Gang heraus drang und auf ihn zu kam. 

„Geh in Deckung, Sirius!" rief James seinem Freund zu und im nächsten Moment sprang er aus dem Eingang heraus und stieß Severus zur Seite. Sie rollten unter der Peitschenden Weide weg und erst als sei außer Reichweite des Baumes waren, ließ James Severus los und sprang auf die Beine. Lauernd beobachtete er den Eingang der Höhle. 

Wütend sprang Severus auf und klopfte sich Gras und Dreck von der Kleidung. 

„Was soll der Blödsinn, Potter?" James hob die Hand, um Severus zum Schweigen zu bringen, und starrte noch immer zu dem geheimen Eingang. Ein Hauch von Röte stieg Severus ins Gesicht und seine Hand zitterte vor Zorn. 

„Sag mir sofort, was das für ein Spielchen ist, sonst hole ich sofort McGonagall hierher. Meine Strafe fällt garantiert geringer aus als eure." James warf Severus einen kurzen Blick zu, drehte sich dann aber wieder in Richtung Geheimgang. 

„Blas dich hier nicht so auf, Snape. Ich hab dir gerade das Leben gerettet, du solltest etwas dankbarer sein." Severus wollte etwas erwidern, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als aus dem geheimen Gang unter der Weide etwas sehr Großes hervorgeklettert kam. Etwas Großes mit einem grauen Fell, Pfoten, bestückt mit riesigen Klauen und einem Maul voller Reißzähne. 

„Lauf, Severus, das ist gesünder für dich." Doch Severus rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, sondern starrte erst den Werwolf an und dann James, der das furchteinflößende Monster mit seinem Blick fixierte. 

„Das war doch ein abgekartetes Spiel oder?" Severus' Stimme war nur ein zitterndes Flüstern. „Ihr wolltet mich da reinschicken, obwohl ihr wußtet, daß das Vieh da unten ist?! Und was wäre dann passiert, hättet ihr dabei zugesehen, wie er mich zerfetzt und vielleicht dazu noch applaudiert?" James drehte wieder kurz den Kopf. 

„Wir wollten dir einen Streich spielen, mein Gott. Wir wollten, daß du deine Nase aus unseren Angelegenheiten raus hältst. Aber wir wollten dich nicht töten!" Der kurze Moment der Unachtsamkeit genügte für den Werwolf. Sofort sprang er los und riß Severus zu Boden. Mit seinen scharfen Klauen fügte er ihm eine tiefe Wunde in der Brust zu. 

Severus spürte den scharfen, brennenden Schmerz nur einen Moment, bevor er sich selbst betäubte. Unwirklich, wie in einem Traum fühlte er, wie der Werwolf ihn durch die Luft schleuderte und er auf die Wiese zurückkrachte. Was dann geschah, wußte Severus nicht, denn für einen kurzen Moment wurde es schwarz um ihn herum und im nächsten Moment sah er, wie der Werwolf mit einem großen schwarzen Bären kämpfte... oder war es ein Hund? 

Severus rappelte sich mühsam auf. Seine Wunde blutete heftig und ihm war schwindelig. Er sah auf den Boden und ein kurzes Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Wenn das alles sein Blut war, war das ja auch kein Wunder. Der scharfe Schmerz drang langsam wieder durch das ausgeschüttete Adrenalin und er stöhnte auf. Er spürte, wie ihm jemand stützend unter die Arme griff, aber er schüttelte ihn wütend ab. James sprang unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. 

„Nimm deine Finger von mir, Potter! Ich glaube, ihr habt heute schon genug angerichtet." Er drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Schloß. Es kostete ihn all seine Kraft, seine Schritte sicher wirken zu lassen. Doch es klappte, James folgte ihm nicht. 

„Verdammt!" keuchte er, als er außer Hörweite kam, und als James und seine Freunde ihn schließlich auch nicht mehr sehen konnten, verließ ihn seine Kraft. Der Schmerz und der Schwindel umhüllten ihn und er brach zusammen.  


  


Lily lag um etwa die gleiche Zeit im Mädchenschlafsaal auf ihrem Bett und machte noch ein paar letzte Hausaufgaben, die liegen geblieben waren. Das passierte ihr in letzter Zeit sehr häufig, meistens dann, wenn sie am Morgen eine so schlechte Zeitung in der Hand gehabt hatte wie heute morgen schon wieder.  
Es hatte einen Bericht über die erschreckende Entwicklung unter den jungen Hexen und Zauberern gegeben. Bereits jeder vierte stellte sich auf die Seite des Dunklen Lords und der Trend hielt an. 

Das hatte Lily so ziemlich den ganzen Tag beschäftigt und ließ sie auch jetzt noch nicht los, obwohl sie sich sehr bemühte, sich auf ihren Aufsatz über Seherinnen und Seher der Mythologie Griechenlands und Roms zu konzentrieren. 

Ein merkwürdiges Geräusch lenkte sie von beidem ab. Es klang wie Glas, das splitterte und es kam von ihrem Nachttisch. Im ersten Moment realisierte sich nicht, was das sein konnte, doch dann sah sie, daß eine der Eisrosen von Severus Risse bekam, die erste Blüte war schon abgefallen. Lily runzelte die Stirn. Und dann fielen ihr Severus' Worte wieder ein. Worte, die sie vor langer Zeit von ihm gehört, aber scheinbar nie vergessen hatte. 

_„Sie werden wirklich ewig blühen?" _

_ „Bis ich sterbe. Dann werden sie zerspringen."_

Das blanke Entsetzen ergriff von Lily Besitz, als sie von ihrem Bett sprang, in ihre Schuhe schlüpfte und nach ihrem Umhang griff. Aber wo sollte sie ihn suchen? Wo konnte er sein? Auf keinem Fall im Schloß. Hier im Schloß war er nicht in Lebensgefahr, wie denn auch? Oder doch? Lily schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Niemals im Schloß, er mußte irgendwo auf den Ländereien sein. Vermutlich am Verbotenen Wald, da war es am gefährlichsten. 

Lily hörte ihr Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen und tosen wie eine aufgewühlte See im Winter. Es war so laut, daß sie sonst fast nichts anderes mehr hörte. Sie gab sich nicht einmal Mühe, ihre Schritte zu dämpfen und sich vorsichtig aus dem Schloß zu schleichen. Dafür hatte sie keine Zeit. Severus starb. Sie wußte nicht warum, aber es war so. Und sie mußte ihn finden, bevor alles zu spät war. Für ihre Vernunft war hier kein Platz, dieses eine Mal nicht. 

Sie stieß das Portal auf und rannte hinaus. Im letzten Moment sah sie, wie drei Gestalten aus der Richtung der Peitschenden Weide kamen und sprang hinter den nächstgelegenen Busch. Lily kam sich albern und dumm vor, sie hätte die drei doch um Hilfe bitten können, aber es war ein Reflex und vielleicht war das ja auch gut so. 

„Hast du gesehen, ob er es ins Schloß geschafft hat?" es war die Stimme von Peter, wie immer quiekend und diesmal auch sehr ängstlich. 

„Nein, ich hab auf Sirius und Remus geachtet, weil ich dachte, ich müßte vielleicht eingreifen, wenn Sirius mit ihm nicht fertig werden würde. Aber er wird es schon geschafft haben." Das kam von James. Lily stockte der Atem, doch sie gab sich den Jungs noch immer nicht zu erkennen. 

„Er war aber ziemlich schwer verletzt, James. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn doch suchen. Du weißt, was Remus in seinem momentanen Zustand anrichten kann. Wir können froh sein, daß er Snape nicht mit einem Prankenschlag getötet hat." Ein riesiger Eisklumpen fiel in Lilys Magen und sie fühlte sich, als müsse sie sich im nächsten Moment übergeben. 

„Wieso kam er eigentlich auf einmal unter der Peitschenden Weide raus, James?" James hob die Schultern. 

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" Peter schien kurz vor der Panik zu sein. 

„Wir können nichts machen. Wir können nur die Ohren aufhalten. Vielleicht erfahren wir so, ob er zu Madam Pomfrey gelangt ist oder nicht." Die drei verschwanden im Schloß und sofort rannte Lily wieder los. Also irgendwo bei der Weide mußte er sein. Nicht einen Moment lang glaubte sie wirklich daran, daß Severus im Schloß angekommen war. Wenn das wirklich so gewesen wäre, wäre die Rose nicht gesprungen. Madam Pomfrey hätte ihm sofort helfen können. Madam Pomfrey konnte schließlich immer helfen, egal, was es war... 

Während sie von Panik angetrieben über die weitläufigen Wiesen hinüber zur Weide rannte, wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Alles nur das durfte nicht passieren... und dann sah sie ihn. Er war schwer zu erkennen unter seinem Umhang in der Dunkelheit, aber er lag abseits vom Weg hinter ein paar Büschen und bewegte sich nicht. 

Lily schlug einen Haken in seine Richtung und kam neben ihm schlitternd zum Stehen. Severus war ohnmächtig und Lily mußte sich sehr anstrengen, ihn auf den Rücken zu drehen, im Vergleich zu ihr war er wirklich groß und schwer geworden, auch wenn es sicherlich größere und muskulösere Jungs in seinem Alter gab. 

Er stöhnte leise, als sie ihn schließlich umgedreht hatte und Lily mußte einen Moment die Augen schließen. Die Wunde war wirklich enorm und sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie Remus ihm das angetan haben könnte. Gerade der ruhige, fröhliche Remus... Die Wunde sah aus wie die Klaue eines großen Tieres, die sich tief ins Fleisch gegraben hatte. 

„Verschwinde, Schlammblut!" Lily erschrak, als er plötzlich sprach. Er hatte die Augen nur einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet. Trotzdem sah sie seine Schmerzen und seine Angst, hier sterben zu müssen deutlich in ihnen aufflackern. 

„Sei nicht albern, Severus!" antwortete sie resoluter als sie eigentlich wollte. Doch er durfte jetzt mit diesen Kindereien nicht weitermachen, das war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für so etwas. Sie öffnete den Verschluß ihres Umhanges und zog die Überjacke ihres Pyjamas aus. Darunter trug sie nur noch ein Trägerhemd und sofort bekam sie von der kalten Nachtluft eine Gänsehaut. Sie riß ihre Jacke in Streifen, so lang wie möglich. 

„Ich bin nicht albern!" Das Flüstern war kaum zu hören und er atmete schwer. Wenn er nur endlich den Mund halten würde, dachte Lily verzweifelt. Er durfte sich nicht so anstrengen, nur weil er sie jetzt beschimpfen wollte oder mußte oder was er auch immer empfand, wenn er sie sah. 

„Ich will nur nicht, daß so ein Schlammblut wie du mir auch nur nah kommt." Lily legte die Stoffstreifen neben sich und riß die Reste von Severus' Hemd auf, um die Wunde frei zu legen. 

„Dann willst du wohl lieber verbluten, du Schwachkopf?!" Seine Schultern zuckten ein wenig, als er versuchte, zu lachen, auch wenn er dabei keinen Ton herausbrachte. Lily arbeitete mit verbissener Verzweiflung weiter. Mit einem Zauber, den sie gerade vor kurzem in ihrem Buch über Heilzauber gelesen hatte, reinigte sie die Wunde und desinfizierte sie. Severus bäumte sich ein wenig auf und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz. 

„Das muß dir ja richtige Freude bereiten, Schlammblut!" Lily schwieg und machte weiter. Als die Wunde gereinigt war, verband sie sie mit den Stoffstreifen, so gut es eben ging. Sie wußte, auf diese Wunde hätte eigentlich noch eine Heilsalbe oder etwas in der Art gehört, aber das hatte sie gerade nicht zur Hand, es mußte so gehen. 

„Hat dir ja damals schon Spaß gemacht, mein Herz in Stücke zu reißen...Was war eigentlich der beste Augenblick für dich? Wann hab ich das dümmste Gesicht gemacht?" Langsam wurde seine Stimme kräftiger, ein deutliches Zeichen, daß es ihm schon ein wenig besser ging. Lily war erleichtert und schien erst jetzt zu bemerken, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte. 

„Du machst es dir so verdammt einfach, Severus. Du bist derjenige, der verletzt wurde. Du bist derjenige, dessen Herz gebrochen wurde. Nur dir hat das damals weh getan, nur du hast gelitten! Das denkst du doch oder?" Severus fixierte sie mit seinem kalten, harten Blick und schien nicht so ganz zu verstehen, was sie ihm eigentlich sagen wollte. 

„Natürlich denke ich das! So ist es ja auch schließlich gewesen. – Ich war derjenige, der plötzlich ganz alleine dastand, von heute auf morgen ohne Vorwarnung." Seine Augen wurden noch ein wenig kälter. „Während du dich sofort an deinen James und seine verfluchten Freunde gehängt hast. – Bist du eigentlich noch am selben Abend mit ihm zusammen gekommen oder hast du aus Anstand noch bis zum nächsten Tag gewartet?" Lily hatte den Blick gesenkt. Sie konnte verstehen, daß er so sauer war. Sie hatte schließlich alles extra so inszeniert, daß er es eben so sah. Doch irgendwie tat es ihr weh, sehr weh. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig leer und so voller Angst. Sie hatte Severus fast verloren, diesmal war es real gewesen, keine Drohung eines Schreckgespenstes, das Severus' Vater war. 

Sie wollte ihm alles sagen, wollte ihm endlich erklären, warum alles passiert war, wie es passiert war. Sie wollte endlich, daß er verstand und sie nicht mehr haßte, denn sein Haß war für sie schlimmer als es jede Einsamkeit sein konnte. Und einsam war sie. Ständig von Freunden umgeben, aber trotzdem einsam, weil die einzige verwandte Seele nicht bei ihr sein konnte. 

„Mich hat sehr verletzt, daß du mir die ganze Sache wirklich geglaubt hast. Ich hatte erwartet, daß du wenigstens noch ein paar Tage versuchen würdest, hinter die wahren Gründe zu kommen, daß du dich bemühen würdest." Severus stieß einen verächtlichen Laut aus, gefolgt von einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen. 

„Dann wolltest du wohl nur spielen, was? War ich dir zu langweilig geworden oder was hattest du damit im Sinn?!" Lily schloß traurig die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich wollte nicht spielen. Ich war auf der anderen Seite ja auch sehr froh, daß du alles sofort geglaubt hast, denn so wurde die ganze Sache wenigstens nicht noch schmerzhafter. Und das wäre es geworden, wenn du dich noch um mich bemüht hättest." Severus versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch Lily ließ es nicht zu, drückte ihn zurück auf den Boden. Er sah sie wieder an und diesmal war die Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht deutlicher als jeder Haß und jede Verachtung. 

„Lily, ich verstehe nicht, was du mir sagen willst. Was soll das hier? Danke, daß du mir geholfen hast, aber jetzt bring mich zurück ins Schloß oder hol wenigstens Hilfe, aber hör auf mit deinen perfiden Spielchen, ich hatte schon genug davon. – Oder sag mir endlich konkret, was du hier andeuten wolltest. Denn ich fürchte, ich bin heute nicht in der Stimmung, weibliche Rätsel zu lösen." Lily wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Doch Severus entging diese Bewegung nicht. Sein Kopf war immer noch vernebelt von seinem hohen Blutverlust, aber er sah sie trotzdem völlig klar, wußte, daß hier etwas nicht stimmte und das schon seit zwei Jahren. 

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich habe dein Leben gerade erst gerettet, ich kann es nicht schon wieder in Gefahr bringen." Antwortete sie endlich. 

„Wieso sollte mein Leben in Gefahr sein? Du hast mich doch schon längst umgebracht, da kann gar nichts mehr passieren." Lily kämpfte mit sich und wenn sie geglaubt hatte, ihr Kampf vor zwei Jahren war schlimm gewesen, dann wurde sie jetzt eines besseren belehrt. Damals hatte sie nur gegen ihre Liebe ankämpfen müssen, jetzt kamen auch noch Sehnsucht und Einsamkeit hinzu und die drei Gefühle zusammen ließen ihr keinerlei Chance. 

„Ich habe dich damals gerettet, weil ich dich sehr geliebt habe und nicht zulassen wollte, daß dir wegen mir etwas passiert." Severus drehte ungeduldig den Kopf weg und dachte einen Moment sehr genau über seine nächsten Worte nach. 

„Du kannst mich doch gar nicht geliebt haben. Kein Grund der Welt rechtfertigt es, daß du mir damals eiskalt das Herz gebrochen hast, obwohl du mich geliebt haben willst. Es gibt nichts, was dem Ganzen einen Sinn geben könnte ohne gleichzeitig ans Licht zu bringen, daß du eine Heuchlerin warst." Wieder schwieg Lily. Sie wußte, sie mußte es ihm erzählen. Er war in den letzten beiden Jahren genausowenig zur Ruhe gekommen, wie sie es war und er würde es nie schaffen, wenn er nicht die Wahrheit erfuhr. 

Und andererseits, wenn er die Wahrheit erfuhr, würde er alles daran setzen, sie wiederhaben zu wollen, auch da war sie sich sicher. Und ohne daß sie das jemals gewollt hatte, war sie plötzlich in einen Konflikt zurück gerutscht, den sie nie wieder austragen wollte. 

„Ich sehe doch, daß da was ist, Lily, jetzt rück endlich raus damit!" Diesmal hatte er sich halb aufgerichtet und sah ihr genau ins Gesicht. 

„Wie waren deine Eltern so, als du damals in den Weihnachtsferien zu Hause warst?" Severus schien erstaunt über die Gegenfrage zu sein. 

„Meine Mutter war wie immer und mein Vater war sehr angespannt, hat mich aber in Ruhe gelassen. Was tut das zur Sache?" Lily sah ihm in die Augen und zum ersten Mal seit fast zwei Jahren versank er wieder in das unendliche Grün ihrer wunderschönen Augen und fühlte die Wärme von damals in sich aufsteigen. Es war wie ein Gefühl des wieder zu Hause seins. 

„Die ganze Zeit über? Oder hat er sich im Laufe der Ferien geändert?" Severus schien einen Moment lang wirklich nachdenken zu müssen, doch dann fiel ihm scheinbar was ein. 

„Ich hab nicht wirklich darauf geachtet, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, daß er gegen Ende der Ferien ein wenig entspannter war. – Ich weiß allerdings immer noch nicht, worauf du eigentlich hinaus willst und es wäre wirklich zu gnädig von dir, wenn du vielleicht endlich auch mal meine Frage beantworten würdest." Die Kälte seiner Stimme jagte Lily noch zusätzliche Schauer über den Rücken und jetzt erst fiel ihr auf, daß sie noch immer nur im Trägertop in der Kälte saß. Kein Wunder, daß sie schon zitterte wie Espenlaub. Sie zog ihren Umhang über ihre Schultern und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um die Wärme in ihrem Körper zu halten. 

„Er war hier in Hogwarts." Sagte sie schlicht und hatte damit auf Severus eine Wirkung, die sie erschrocken zusammen fahren ließ. Hätte ihn der Schmerz nicht sofort wieder zurück geworfen, wäre er in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufgesprungen. Nach einer heftigen Bewegung fiel er zurück auf den Boden und Lily sah, daß Blut durch ihren provisorischen Verband drang. 

„Du darfst dich nicht so viel bewegen!" rief sie aufgebracht und sah entsetzt auf den roten Fleck, der immer größer wurde. Severus sah sie an und sein Blick war mit einem mal sehr verändert. Nicht mehr kalt und hart, sondern irgendwie ahnend und ängstlich erwartend. Seine Augen streiften die mittlerweile fast völlig verblaßte Narbe auf ihrer Wange. 

„Was hat er getan?" fragte er und seine Stimme war ganz rauh, sein Mund war furchtbar trocken. „Wie hat er es geschafft, daß du mich einfach hast sitzen lassen?" Lily griff nach dem Saum ihres Umhanges und riß unter großen Anstrengungen einen Streifen von dem dicken schwarzen Stoff ab, den sie um seine Wunde wickelte, um den Verband zu verstärken. 

„Lily!" er griff nach ihrem Arm und sie hielt in der Bewegung inne. „Hör jetzt auf damit und rede mit mir!" Lily schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn nicht an, doch Severus ließ ihren Arm nicht los und starrte sie weiter eindringlich an. 

„Rede mit mir!" forderte er sie noch einmal auf und seine Stimme zeigte, daß er keinen Widerspruch dulden würde. 

„Er hat mir gedroht, daß er alles, was ich liebe, töten und vernichten würde. Meine Eltern, meine Schwester und dich." Severus' Finger bohrten sich fester in ihren Arm. Sie wußte, er wollte ihr nicht weh tun, denn sie sah den Schock in seinen Augen, aber dennoch legte sie ihre freie Hand auf seinen Arm und löste sich vorsichtig aus seinem Griff. 

„Ich weiß, daß das hart für dich ist, Severus..." er schüttelte den Kopf und unterbrach sie damit. 

„Nein... nein, es war nur die Überraschung. Ich hab schon immer gewußt, daß er mich nicht liebt, daß er im Prinzip nicht einmal Haß für mich empfindet, gar keine Emotion, egal welche. Aber ich bin doch trotzdem irgendwie überrascht darüber." Einen Moment schwieg er, bevor er sie mit seinen Augen so hoffnungsvoll anblickte, wie es der jüngere Severus auch immer getan hatte. Ein wenig von der alten Wärme war zu ihm zurück gekehrt und spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht. 

„Aber Lily, ich hab dir doch gesagt, daß er mir nichts anhaben kann. Warum bloß hast du mir in der Sache nicht vertraut? Und wegen deinen Eltern, da hätten wir doch zu Dumbledore gehen können, der hätte da sicher etwas gedreht, daß auch sie außer Gefahr sind." Lily schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. 

„Auch wenn ich es damals nicht wußte, heute weiß ich, was ein Todesser ist und welche Möglichkeiten er hat. Du weißt genau, daß meine Eltern nicht den Hauch einer Chance gehabt hätten, wenn ich dich nicht aufgegeben hätte." Severus biß sich auf die Lippen. Im Prinzip hatte sie recht. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die Dumbledore gehabt hätte, um die Evans zu schützen, wäre ein Gemeiniswahrer gewesen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob das bei Muggeln auch genauso gut klappte, wie bei Zauberern. 

Lily lächelte still und bitter in sich hinein, als sie sah, daß sie scheinbar doch recht gehabt hatte. Severus widersprach ihr nicht, das war Antwort genug. Sie riß einen weiteren Stoffstreifen von ihrem Umhang ab und vollendete ihren zweiten Verband schweigend. Als sie fertig war und wieder in sein Gesicht blickte, merkte sie, daß er sie die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte. 

„Warum bist du eigentlich hier, Lily? Wie konntest du wissen, daß ich hier verletzt rumliegen würde?" Lily lächelte verlegen und wieder wurde es Severus ganz warm ums Herz. Die Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen beiden war zwar unter viel Eis und Haß begraben worden, aber nichts hatte sie vernichten können, das wußte er in solchen Momenten wie diesen ganz genau. 

„Wegen einer Rose." Severus schien nicht ganz zu verstehen, was eine Rose mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu tun haben könnte. 

„Du hast mir damals diese Eisrosen geschenkt und gesagt, wenn du mich nicht mehr lieben würdest, würden sie schmelzen, solltest du aber sterben, würden sie zerspringen." Severus lächelte. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, daß sie die Rosen noch immer hatte, wenngleich er ganz genau gewußt hatte, daß sie noch immer blühen mußten. Er hatte zwar die Kontrolle über seine Mimik, seine Gestik und sein Auftreten, aber seinem Herz hatte er in all der Zeit nicht gebieten können, Lily endlich nicht mehr zu lieben. 

„Eine der Rosen ist gesplittert und da wußte ich, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung sein konnte. – Und auf dem Weg zu dir habe ich James und die anderen dabei belauscht, wie sie über dich sprachen und dabei fiel auch der Name der Weide, also wußte ich, wo ich suchen sollte." Ihr Lächeln verschwand. „Aber eines ist mir immer noch unklar, Severus. Wie konnte Remus das tun? Was ist denn nur passiert? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht." Severus' Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und einen Moment lang glaubte Lily, er würde noch blasser, als er es ohnehin schon durch den hohen Blutverlust war. 

„Aber... Remus? Wie kommst du darauf, daß es Remus Lupin war, der mich so zugerichtet hat?" Lily zog die Stirn kraus. 

„Weil Peter zu James gesagt hat, daß es Remus gewesen ist." Severus machte ein Gesicht, als würden ihm in diesem Moment alle Rätsel dieser Welt auf einmal klar. 

„Was soll es denn sonst gewesen sein, wenn es nicht Remus war?" hakte Lily nach. 

„Es war auf jeden Fall nicht der Remus, den wir beide kennen, Lily, du wärst überrascht. - Ich wurde von einem Werwolf angegriffen." Der Schock stand Lily ins Gesicht geschrieben. 

„Remus ein Werwolf? – Er hat dich aber nicht gebissen oder?!" Severus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Erst in diesem Moment dachte auch er zum ersten Mal daran, daß er nicht nur knapp dem Tod entkommen war, Remus hätte ihn genausogut auch beißen und so zum Werwolf machen können. 

„Die Verletzung ist von seiner Klaue, keine Sorge." Lily atmete erleichtert auf. Das letzte, was Severus gebrauchen konnte, war so etwas. Er war ohnehin schon ausgestoßen aus der Welt, zu der er immer hatte dazugehören wollen. 

„Lily..." er zögerte und schien sich nicht recht zu trauen, seinen Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen. 

„Ja?" Ihr Lächeln sollte aufmunternd sein, doch sie wußte, wie nervös sie klang. 

„Und wie ist das jetzt zwischen uns? Ich meine, was sollen wir tun?" Lily wußte, was er meinte, doch sie wußte darauf keine Antwort. Natürlich war ihr klar, daß ihr Herz schrie, daß sie die Gelegenheit ergreifen sollte, doch ihre Angst war noch immer da. Wenn auch nicht Severus, ihre Eltern würden sicherlich durch Snapes Hand sterben, wenn sie jetzt wieder... Sie wollte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken, sie hatte das Bild schon zu oft gesehen. Immer wieder in ihren Träumen. 

„Ich werde dich nicht einfach wieder zu James zurückgehen lassen." Lily fuhr herum und starrte Severus überrascht an. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war entschlossen. 

„Ich weiß, daß er dich nicht glücklich machen kann, ich habe mich die ganzen zwei Jahre gefragt, wie du es überhaupt so lange mit ihm aushältst. Ich hab sogar eine Weile lang gedacht, daß du mir vielleicht die ganze Zeit nur etwas vorgemacht hast und gar nicht so warst, wie ich dich kennenlernen durfte. Aber jetzt weiß ich es sicher, du bist, wie ich dich kenne und James Potter ist dir und deinem Verstand, deinen Wesen so unwürdig, wie sonst kaum jemand in dieser Schule." Lily blickte wieder auf ihren zerrissenen Umhang. 

„Du bist zu hart zu ihm, Severus. Ich bin auch keine Heilige und James..." Severus lachte. 

„James teilt nicht eine deiner Interessen. James hat nichts als Unsinn im Kopf und Quidditch steht für ihn über allem anderen. Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, daß dich das glücklich machen kann? – Du hast ihn ertragen, hast ihn akzeptiert, um die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, aber du hast keine Gefühle für ihn, die es rechtfertigen, James mir vorzuziehen." Lily sagte nichts. Natürlich hatte Severus recht. Aber wie sollte sie zu Severus zurückkehren können? Es ging nicht. 

„Sag mir einfach nur, was du möchtest, ohne daß es etwas damit zu tun hat, was wir letztendlich machen." Setzte er nach, als er sah, daß Lily zu keiner Antwort kam. Er wollte es ihr leichter machen und gleichzeitig nicht schon wieder verletzt werden, wo die verfluchte Hoffnung ungefragt wieder in ihm aufgekeimt war. 

„Ich möchte wieder in deiner Nähe sein. Ich möchte dich wieder lächeln sehen und wieder meinen Namen aus deinem Mund hören, deine weiche Stimme. Deine Wärme fehlt mir, deine Gesellschaft und Unterstützung, all das fehlt mir so sehr. – Aber all das darf nicht sein, verstehst du?" Severus griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie zu sich auf den Boden. Als sie neben ihm lag, legte er seinen Umhang der neben ihm lag, über sie und drückte sie sanft an sich. Vorsichtig legte Lily ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schloß die Augen. Das fühlte sich endlich wieder richtig an! Seine Wärme, obwohl nur schwach spürbar, da auch er durch den hohen Blutverlust ungewöhnlich unterkühlt war, drang sofort durch ihren ganzen Körper und schon bald hörte sie auf zu zittern. Minuten lagen sie schweigend da. 

„Hast du dir schon einmal eine andere Möglichkeit überlegt, die es uns ermöglicht, trotzdem zusammen zu bleiben?" Lily schreckte aus ihrem beinahe schon Halbschlaf wieder auf. 

„Was meinst du damit?" Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine ihrer langen roten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Wie sehr sie diese Geste vermißt hatte! 

„Ich meine damit, daß wir deine Eltern nicht in Gefahr bringen, weil wir nach außen hin alles so belassen, wie es ist. Und im Stillen sind wir so, wie wir sein wollen. Zusammen und glücklich damit." Lily hatten einen eher skeptischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Irgendwas schien ihr an der Sache nicht zu gefallen. 

„Ich soll James also im Prinzip noch schlimmer ausnutzen, als ich es ohnehin schon getan habe. Ich soll ihn nicht nur noch länger belügen, sondern ihn auch noch mit dem Jungen betrügen, den er ohnehin schon als seinen größten Feind betrachtet und das nicht nur, wenn es um mich geht." Severus schnaubte ärgerlich. Sein Blick war ungewohnt ungeduldig. 

„Warum denkst du zuerst an James? James ist vollkommen uninteressant. Du und ich, wir beide sind wichtig. Was mit James Potter ist, braucht uns nicht zu interessieren. – Ihn interessiert schließlich auch nicht wirklich, was du denkst und empfindest, sonst müßtest du dir nicht jede Woche wieder die neueste Ausgaben seiner verschiedenen Quiddtich-Zeitschriften ansehen und dabei unheimlich interessiert tun." Lilys Augen glänzten traurig, doch sie schmiegte sich enger an Severus. Wer wußte schon, ob sie ihm irgendwann noch einmal so nah sein konnte wie jetzt. Man mußte jeden Moment ausnutzen, so gut man konnte, so viel hatte sie jedenfalls von Barabas Snape auf alle Fälle gelernt. 

„Du bist sehr aufmerksam geworden und siehst viel. – Aber leider bist du auch ebenso kalt und hart geworden." Severus' Schultern schaukelten sanft unter ihrem Kopf, als er über diese Bemerkung lachte. 

„Ich hätte gedacht, du hättest es vorher schon bemerkt." Sein Gesicht wurde ernst. „Das ist es nun einmal, was Einsamkeit und Ablehnung aus einem Menschen machen können." Er spürte, wie Lily nickte und drückte sie einen Hauch fester an sich. Er wollte ihr gegenüber nicht barsch oder kalt sein, aber er hatte es sich in den vergangenen Monaten einfach so angewöhnt und ihm war klar, daß er es nicht von hier auf jetzt wieder ablegen konnte. Trotzdem sollte sie spüren, wie er es meinte, wenn nicht mit Worten, dann mit Gesten. 

„Ich schätze, du hast recht. Ich bin an der ganzen Misere schuld. – Und gutmachen kann ich es auch nicht mehr." Severus wollte sie in diesem Moment am liebsten richtig in den Arm nehmen, doch schon die kleinste Bewegung verursachte ihm große Schmerzen. Also drehte er nur seinen Kopf zu ihrem und drückte ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn. Sie blickte ihn überrascht an. 

„Man kann fast alles wieder gutmachen, Lily. Laß mich einfach nicht wieder zurück in meine Einsamkeit. Vergiß James und vertrau mir, daß wir eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben, die mein Vater uns nicht nehmen kann." Sie hörte das Flehen in seiner Stimme und sie wußte, wenn sie ihn nach dieser Nacht abweisen würde, dann wäre er endgültig für sie verloren. – Aber James betrügen und sogar noch schlimmer belügen als bisher? Jemandem vorzumachen, daß man ihn liebte, obwohl man nicht mehr als Freundschaft empfand, war eine Sache, aber das, was Severus ihr vorschlug war eine ganz andere. Damit ging sie viel weiter als vielleicht gut war... das ging auf jeden Fall zu weit. 

„Ich will keinen von euch beiden verletzen. Gibt es keinen Weg, das zu schaffen?" Severus lächelte in die sternenklare Nacht hinauf. Das war wieder typisch Lily. Und nur zu gerne hätte er ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllt, aber er sah keinen Weg. Entweder er blieb endgültig auf der Strecke oder sie würde James etwas vormachen müssen, was alles bisher Dagewesene noch überbot. 

„Also gibt es keinen." Deutete Lily sein Schweigen. Severus streichelte sachte über ihre Schulter, ohne irgendwas zu sagen. Lily kam es so vor, als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen, als seine Stimme die Stille der Nacht durchschnitt wie ein scharfes Messer. 

„Es gibt nur ihn oder mich. Einer von uns beiden wird von dir nicht das kriegen, was er will und du mußt ganz alleine entscheiden, wer von uns beiden das sein soll." Es hatte ihn mehr Überwindung gekostet, ihr das zu sagen als alles andere, was er sich im Moment nur zu sagen vorstellen konnte. Und doch war ihm klar geworden, daß er es sagen mußte, es führte gar kein Weg daran vorbei. Sie fragte, er mußte antworten, egal, ob ihm die Antwort nun gefiel oder nicht... 

Lily richtete sich ein wenig auf und stützte sich auf ihrem Ellenbogen ab. Ihr Gesicht war undeutbar, als sie ihn ungewöhnlich intensiv ansah und er wußte nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Schließlich lehnte sie sich vorsichtig zum ihm hinüber und küßte ihn ganz sanft und zaghaft auf den Mund. Das Gefühl war so bekannt und irgendwie wieder so heimatlich, wie alles, was sie in den letzten Stunden mit Severus erlebt hatte. Wenn sie wirklich eine Entscheidung treffen mußte, dann stand diese Entscheidung wohl fest, wenn es ihr auch furchtbar leid tat, daß sie James so etwas antat für all die Liebe, die er ihr entgegen gebracht hatte in der schweren Zeit. 

„Wenn das jetzt etwas anderes bedeutet als, daß du dich für mich entschieden hast, dann sag mir das bitte jetzt, bevor ich anfangen, mich zu freuen." Flüsterte er, als ihre Lippen sich wieder trennten. Lily schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Es gibt nur einen Weg, den ich gehen kann, wenn ich an mich denken will und nicht an alle anderen. Und der Weg bist nun einmal du." 

Der Weg des Herzens war nicht immer einfach und oft erschien er einem als der falsche, aber wenn Lily Evans in dieser Nacht etwas gelernt hatte, dann, daß sie Severus Snape niemals loslassen konnte und daß ein Leben ohne ihn für sie gleichbedeutend war mit dem Tod. 

Der Morgen graute, als Lily Severus dabei half, zurück ins Schloß zu kommen. Obwohl sie Madam Pomfrey ansahen, daß sie gerne eine Erklärung zu den schweren Verletzungen gehabt hätte, fragte die Schulschwester auch diesmal nicht. Und Lily hätte sie dafür küssen können.  


------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

So, willkommen zurück zum zweiten Teil von "Des Giftmischers Herz". Ich denke, spätestens jetzt spalten sich die Geister. Und bis zum Ende werden es wohl noch mehr werden.  
An dem Kapitel hatte ich übrigens wieder sehr viel mehr Spaß als an denen davor *g*  
Noch ein paar Worte zum Urlaub. Im Westerwald ist es kalt und naß gewesen, aber dafür habe ich in der einen Woche drei schöne lange Kapitel für die Giftmischer-Forsetzung geschrieben, das ist doch auch was *g*. Bis ich den Giftmischer komplett gepostet hab, dürfte die Fortsetzung fertig sein *Freu*

**Mystical Selena: **Und wieder die erste *g*. Ich bin echt erstaunt, aber mach ruhig weiter so, ich freu mich, da bekommt man das Gefühl, daß wirklich jemand darauf wartet, daß man weiterschreibt, das ist das beste Aufputschmittel ;o)  
So, und jetzt ist auch endlich der 25. das Warten hat also ein Ende.

**Apophis: **Wird wohl ein netter kleiner Datenbankfehler gewesen sein. Aber ich glaube, mein Blick, als ich gleich 9 Reviews auf einmal hatte, war ziemlich einmalig ;o)  
Aber um nochmal auf die sadistische Ader zurück zu kommen: Ich mußte meine Eltern lange dazu überreden, daß wir überhaupt Telefon in das Haus gekriegt haben, in dem ich die letzten 9 Tage war. Über Internet will ich nicht reden *lol*. Ich konnte also gar nicht posten, ob ich wollte oder nicht ^_^

**Chino: **Ich hatte keinen Moment an dir gezweifelt ;o). Ich wollte wirklich nur wissen, ob außer dir, Leu und Selena eigentlich noch irgendwer mit mir ist. Man, das war ja für dich dann die volle Grausamkeit, wenn du die Trennungskapitel alle auf einmal gelesen hast. Ich hoffe, es war nicht allzu schlimm *g*

**litte-lotte: **Schön, du bist auch noch da *freu*. Das wird immer besser hier *strahlt wie ein Honigkuchenpferd*. Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat die Stimmung wieder etwas gehoben, es geht wieder aufwärts für die beiden *g*.  
Aber ich kenne das mit dem eigentlich nicht mögen, aber trotzdem weiter lesen. Bei mir ist es z.B. das Pairing Harry/Draco, aber die Geschichte von Natascha liebe ich trotzdem, weil sie gut und absolut glaubhaft geschrieben ist. Ich freu mich auf jeden Fall, daß ich das auch schaffe.

**Tinuviel: **Jetzt ist es ja geschafft. Ich seh schon, ich mach besser keinen Urlaub mehr, das stürzt manche Leute in Verzweiflung *lol*.  
Nö, das hat wirklich noch niemand vorher zu mir gesagt. Aber ich hab auch noch nie so viele Leser gehabt wie hier, das muß man wohl zur Verteidigung dieser wenigen Leser noch vorbringen *g*.  
Erst mit dem Posten anfangen, wenn alles fertig ist, ist ne gute Methode, mach ich ja auch *fg* (der Giftmischer ist seit Mitte Januar fertig). Das einzige, was ich im Moment noch mach, ist Fehlersuchen und kleine Änderungen, aber so wirklich am Schreiben bin ich an der Geschichte nicht mehr (sondern an der Fortsetzung, die jetzt bald fertig ist).  
Die Monsterteletubbies klingen auf alle Fälle spannend. Wenn du die also doch noch fertig schreibst, sag mir bescheid, ich mag die zu gerne lesen *gg*  
Meine Romanidee nimmt langsam Formen an, aber noch keine ganz so arg konkreten. Ich denke, es wird in die Richtung Fantasy / Zauberei gehen, allerdings wohl nicht so wirklich in die Potterrichtung, dafür bin ich mit meiner Schreiberei zu ernst veranlagt *gg*

**Java: **Bestimmt. Ich hab schon wieder eine Idee für einen neuen One-Shot à la "Our Farewell", die Fortsetzung des Giftmischers ist so gut wie fertig und ich hab noch zwei halbfertige Storyboards, bis man mich hier los wird, dauert bestimmt noch ein Weilchen ;o)

**Cat-68: **Daaaaaaanke! Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir auch weiterhin ;o)

**Angel: **Hi!! Ich hoffe, es macht nichts, daß die ganze Story hier schon weiter ist als bei dir auf der Site, ich werde die Lücke bald schließen. Allerdings erst, wenn ich das 4. Kapitel der Übersetzung fertig hab. Ich hatte mein Wörterbuch zu Hause vergessen. *grummel* Ich und mein Lochhirn... na ja, aber ich krieg das noch hin ;o)  
Und es macht mich soooo stolz, daß es dir gefällt.

**Leu de Nox: **Last but not least! *ggg* Ich hoffe mal, ich konnte dich glücklich machen. Ich hätte es dir gerne schon vorher verraten, aber das hätte ja die Spannung genommen ^_^

So, damit es wirklich noch vor Ende des 25. oben ist, ist ja schon 21:22, laber ich auch gar nicht mehr weiter, sondern lade hoch ;o)

Bis demnächst mit Kapitel 19!

_SilentRose_


	20. Der Auftrag

**Author's Note wieder mal am Schluß...**

**

Kapitel 19:  
Der Auftrag

**  
  
  
Die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, war für beide in diesem Fall nicht gerade leicht. Lily mußte aufpassen, während des Unterrichts nicht ständig in seine Richtung zu starren und Severus fiel es zunehmend schwerer, sie auch weiterhin mit der gleichen Kälte und Härte zu behandeln, wenn andere dabei waren. 

Der Zwischenfall bei der Peitschenden Weide hatte die Lage zwischen Severus und James' Clique eskalieren lassen. Severus warf Peter, James und Sirius vor, daß sie mit voller Absicht sein Leben in Gefahr gebracht hatten und daß er sein Leben nur dem Umstand verdankte, daß James kalte Füße bekommen hatte. James und die anderen stritten das natürlich ab, auch wenn zumindest Sirius, der von Severus die meiste Verachtung und den meisten Haß abbekam, sich sicher war, daß er recht hatte. Anders war einfach nicht zu erklären, daß James Severus plötzlich doch nicht in sein Verderben hatte laufen lassen. 

Auch Dumbledore bekam von der Sache Wind. Vermutlich durch Madam Pomfrey, die zwar keine Fragen stellte, aber solch offensichtliche Verletzungen dem Direktor garantiert mitteilte. Und so fand sich Severus wenige Tage nach dem Vorfall zum ersten Mal seit langem in Dumbledores Büro wieder. Der ältere Zauberer saß an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte den Jungen vor sich mit freundlichen Augen an. 

„Severus, wie sind deine Verletzungen zustande gekommen? Poppy konnte es mir nicht erzählen, obgleich sie eine Vermutung hatte." Severus erwiderte den Blick des Direktors unbewegt und es schien Minuten zu dauern, bis er endlich antwortete. 

„Ich wurde von einem Werwolf angegriffen, Sir." Antwortete er, nachdem er sich scheinbar entschieden hatte, keine Namen im Zusammenhang mit der Sache zu nennen – noch nicht. Dumbledore nickte. 

„Und du weißt doch sicher auch, wer dieser Werwolf war, nicht wahr?" Severus nickte langsam. 

„Ja, Sir, ich weiß, daß der Werwolf, der mich angriff, in Wahrheit Remus Lupin war. Warum fragen Sie mich das?" Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. 

„Weil ich dich bitten muß, dieses Wissen für dich zu behalten." Severus kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen und sein Mund wurde schmal. Natürlich schützte der Direktor Remus. Vermutlich war es auch nur auf seinem Mist gewachsen, daß der Werwolf überhaupt an dieser Schule sein durfte. 

„Ich verstehe." Erwiderte er mit einem bitteren Unterton. 

„Remus und du, ihr seid euch sehr ähnlich, Severus, auch wenn du das nicht hören willst. Ihr beide tragt ein Schicksal mit euch herum, das andere euch auferlegt haben und das ihr einfach nicht abstreifen könnt. Und dieses Schicksal macht euch beide zu einer Art Außenseiter. Scheinbar gibt es keine Möglichkeit für euch, euch in die Gemeinschaft zu integrieren. 

Ich möchte so etwas entgegen arbeiten und möchte zeigen, daß es doch geht. Doch das funktioniert in der augenblicklichen Situation nur, wenn du es für dich behältst." 

„Ich sage bereits, daß ich verstehe. Ich werde niemandem erzählen, daß Remus ein Werwolf ist. Aber Sir, Sie müssen dafür sorgen, daß er nie wieder jemanden in Gefahr bringt." Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn bei dieser... ja, man konnte es tatsächlich Bedingung für sein Schweigen nennen. Doch dann lächelte er wieder. 

„Dafür ist gut gesorgt und solch einen Vorfall wird es sicher nicht noch einmal geben, sei unbesorgt, Severus." Severus stand auf und blickte dem Direktor kalt in die Augen. 

„Dann kann ich jetzt wohl gehen oder?" Da Dumbledore erst nicht antwortete, wandte er sich der Tür zu und war schon fast aus dem Büro draußen, als Dumbledore ihn noch mal zurück rief. 

„Severus, es gibt da noch etwas, was ich mit dir besprechen möchte." Severus hielt inne und drehte sich zu Dumbledore um, der freundlich lächelnd auf den Stuhl deutete, von dem Severus gerade aufgestanden war. Severus ging zögernd zurück und setzte sich. 

„Sir?" Dumbledore blickte den jungen Mann vor sich ernst an. 

„Severus, ich mische mich selten in das Privatleben meiner Schüler ein, wie dir sicher aufgefallen ist. Beziehungsstreß und Trennungsschmerz, ich hab es alles schon gesehen, aber das müssen die Schüler unter sich regeln, dafür bin ich nicht da. – Was ich aber bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen habe, war ein Schüler, den sein Schmerz auf die Seite der Dunklen Künste trieb." Severus wollte etwas erwidern, doch Dumbledore hob abweisend die Hand. 

„Ich kann in so einem Fall leider nicht mehr tun, als mit dem Schüler zu sprechen, doch das halte ich dann für meine heilige Pflicht, wenn man es so ausdrücken will. Severus, ich habe in den letzten Jahren viele meiner ehemaligen Schüler an den Dunklen Lord verloren und die Sache ist sehr ernst. Viele von euch – wie nennt ihr euch noch? Ach ja, die Todesser... Viele von euch Todessern sind noch zu jung und unerfahren und stürzen sich in Dinge, von denen sie glauben, es sei ein Abenteuer, aber das ist es nicht. Todesser zu werden ist eine Entscheidung für das ganze Leben, denn wenn ihr erst wirklich in den Diensten von Voldemort steht, dann gibt es für euch kein Zurück mehr. Darum frage ich dich jetzt: Bist du wirklich gewillt, das auf dich zu nehmen?" Er sah Severus fest in die schwarzen Augen, um auch nur den kleinsten Funken von Hoffnung in ihnen zu erkennen, wenn er auftauchte. Severus blickte sich in Dumbledores Büro um, als wolle er sich vergewissern, daß ihnen niemand zuhörte. Dann senkte er ein wenig den Blick und sprach mehr zu sich selbst als zu Dumbledore. 

„Nein, das bin ich nicht." Dumbledore schien im ersten Moment überrascht. Seine Informationen besagten, daß Severus nicht nur ein Todesser, sondern auch der direkte Nachfolger von Lucius Malfoy in der Gruppe in Slytherin war, in der sich die Todesser zusammen fanden. Er hatte mit einer großen Grundsatzdiskussion gerechnet, aber sicher nicht mit einem Schüler, der ihm direkt ins Gesicht sagte, daß er von diesen Idealen, denen er seit zwei Jahren anhing, nichts wissen wollte. 

„Severus, du siehst mich erstaunt. Sag mir, warum gehörst du dann trotzdem zu dieser Gruppe, wenn du gar kein Todesser sein willst?" Severus hob die Schultern. 

„Weil ich einen Halt gesucht habe und Lucius hat ihn mir gegeben. Aber das heißt nicht, daß ich wirklich ein Todesser sein will, daß ich wirklich die Ideale dieser Menschen auch vor mir selbst vertrete. Das tue ich nämlich nicht. 

Ich habe nie an diese Sache mit dem reinen Blut geglaubt und werde es auch nicht tun, so lange ich lebe." Das Lächeln kehrte auf Dumbledores Gesicht zurück und er nickte zufrieden. 

„Ich bin sehr glücklich darüber, daß du so denkst, Severus. Ich hätte deinen brillanten Verstand nur allzu ungern an so einen verqueren Kopf wie den Voldemorts verloren." Severus hatte das Gefühl, daß Dumbledore noch nicht alles gesagt hatte, was er sagen wollte, also stand er diesmal nicht einfach auf, sondern wartete ab, was noch geschah. Dumbledore schien mit sich selbst darüber im Unreinen zu sein, ob er seine Gedanken Severus gegenüber äußern konnte oder nicht. 

„Sir, Sie scheinen noch ein Anliegen zu haben." Setzte Severus schließlich nach, nachdem Dumbledore einige Minuten geschwiegen hatte. Dumbledore sah auf und musterte Severus einen Moment eindringlich. 

„Severus, hast du Interesse daran, die dunkle Seite, die unsere gesamte Welt und die der Muggel massiv bedroht, zu bekämpfen?" Severus' Augenbraue schnellte geradezu in Richtung seines Haaransatzes. Man mußte Dumbledore lassen, daß er manchmal für Überraschungen und plötzliche Wendungen wirklich gut war. 

„Das kommt darauf an." Erwiderte er. 

„Wir – das heißt ich und die Gruppe meiner Mitstreiter – sind auf der Suche nach jemanden, den wir als Spion in die Gruppe Voldemorts einschleusen können, um ihn so von innen heraus anzugreifen. Wir haben gegen ihn nur eine Chance, wenn wir über alles bestens informiert sind. Ich weiß das bereits länger, aber ich konnte erst vor kurzem auch meine Kameraden davon überzeugen. Es ist manchmal schwierig gegen die dicken Bretter vor den Köpfen mancher Zauberer anzukommen." Er lächelte und seine Augen glitzerten verschmitzt. Und wieder hatte Dumbledore es geschafft, Severus zu überraschen. Beim besten Willen konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, wie Dumbledore eine Gruppe gegen den Dunklen Lord führte, sozusagen als Widerstandskämpfer. 

„Du, Severus, wärst der ideale Kandidat dafür. Lucius kennt dich und glaubt, aus dir einen perfekten Todesser gemacht zu haben. Deine Fassade ist perfekt, es gibt keinen Schüler und keinen Lehrer an dieser Schule, der mittlerweile noch glaubt, daß du kein Todesser bist. – Daher frage ich dich. Wärest du bereit, diese Rolle zu übernehmen und für mich gegen Voldemort zu arbeiten? Ich kann mir vorstellen, daß deine Beziehungen zu Lucius und deine unglaubliche Begabung was die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke angeht, dich schnell zu einem seiner engsten Vertrauten machen werden." Die Begeisterung in Dumbledores Stimme war deutlich hörbar und Severus wußte in dem Moment nicht so recht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Diese Bitte oder dieser Auftrag, wie man es auch immer sehen wollte, paßte so gar nicht in seine Pläne, die er für seine Zukunft hatte. Er hatte noch zweieinhalb Jahre in Hogwarts und danach sollte endlich seine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Lily beginnen. 

Er wollte mit ihr fortgehen, eine Familie gründen, Kinder haben, glücklich sein. Was Dumbledore hier nun aber vorschlug, war sicherlich nicht in wenigen Monaten realisierbar, sondern verplante Jahre seines Lebens, die er nicht mit Lily teilen konnte, weil sie sonst in Gefahr war. Ein Todesser durfte sich niemals mit einem Schlammblut einlassen. 

Aber Dumbledore wußte nichts davon, daß er und Lily alles geklärt hatten, denn genau das war ja auch der Sinn gewesen. Niemand sollte es wissen, es sollte alles ein großes Geheimnis bleiben, bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie gemeinsam verschwanden und nie wieder auftauchten. 

„Sir..." setzte er zu einer unsicheren Antwort an. Was sollte er denn bloß sagen? 

„Du mußt dich nicht sofort entscheiden, Severus. Ich sehe dir an, daß du andere Pläne hattest und ich möchte dich nicht zu etwas drängen, was du nicht wirklich machen willst. Denn ich will ganz offen sein, dieser Auftrag ist lebensgefährlich. – Denke darüber nach. Ein paar Tage oder Wochen oder Monate, so lange du brauchst." Severus nickte langsam, schon tief in seine Gedanken versunken. Er mußte mit Lily darüber reden. Sie mußte an dieser Entscheidung teilhaben und konnte ihm sicherlich helfen, den richtigen Weg zu gehen. 

Dumbledore betrachtete den düsteren Jungen vor sich nachdenklich. Er war der richtige, der einzige, der diese Aufgabe überleben konnte. Dumbledore wußte nicht, warum er sich da so sicher war, aber er war es einfach, wußte einfach, daß es so war. 

„Wenn Sie erlauben, werde ich mich jetzt zurückziehen." Dumbledore nicke und sah Severus nach, der sein Büro mit einem nicht so festen Schritt wie sonst verließ.  


  
An diesem Abend beim Abendessen brachte Persephone Lily einen Brief. Das war an sich schon ungewöhnlich, da die Post normalerweise nur morgens kam. Aber als sie den Umschlag betrachtete, fielen ihr ein paar sehr klein geschriebene Worte am Rand des Umschlages auf. 

„Bitte nicht in der Großen Halle lesen" Obwohl er seine Schrift verstellt hatte, erkannte sie, daß der Brief von Severus war. Sie steckte ihn in ihren Umhang und beendete ihr Abendessen als wäre nichts passiert. 

_

Liebste Lily,  
  
ich muß dringend etwas Wichtiges mit dir besprechen. Komm bitte heute nacht in den Westturm. Ich habe eine   
Entscheidung zu treffen, die uns beide sehr stark beeinflussen wird.

Bitte erzähl niemandem von unserem Treffen, das ist sehr wichtig!  
  
In Liebe  
Severus

_

Lily war verwirrt. Was konnte denn so wichtiges passiert sein? Sie wußte, er war heute bei Dumbledore gewesen, aber... Lily faltete den Brief zusammen und legte ihn zu den anderen Briefen von Severus, die sie allesamt noch immer bei sich trug und versiegelte die Holzkiste danach wieder magisch. 

Sie würde es nachher sehen. – Sofern sie heil in den Westturm kam.  
  
Lily atmete erleichtert auf, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloß und ihren geheimen Treffpunkt auf dem Westturm sicher erreicht hatte. Einmal war es sehr knapp gewesen. Seit Narcissa Vertrauensschülerin in Slytherin war, mußte man noch mehr auf der Hut sein als vorher schon und das war so manches Mal mehr als nervig. 

Severus war noch nicht da. Wahrscheinlich kämpfte er gerade mit Narcissa, denn wenn sie nicht bei den Gryffindors herumschlich, war sie meist unten in den Kerkern. Hoffentlich hatte sie ihn nicht erwischt. 

Sie setzte sich auf die Treppe und blickte hinauf in den sternenklaren Himmel. In den letzten Tagen war es deutlich kälter geworden und der Herbst zog endlich so richtig über das Land. 

Die Tür ging auf und Lily blickte erschrocken auf. Severus schlich herein und schloß die Tür so leise wie möglich wieder hinter sich. 

„Ich bin froh, daß du es geschafft hast." Flüsterte er ihr zu. „Ich mußte mich erst an Narcissa vorbei schleichen. Sie scheint wieder einen ihrer Sehnsuchtsanfälle zu haben." Er nahm Lily in den Arm und gab ihr einen langen Kuß, bevor er ihr beide Hände auf die Wangen legte und sie lange ansah. 

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte Lily, seine Augen zogen sie irgendwie in seinen Bann. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf und lächelte, bevor er sie wieder an sich drückte. 

„Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht, also rück schon raus damit." Sagte sie sanft. 

„Dumbledore hat einen Auftrag für mich." Fing er an und schon bei diesen ersten Worten bemerkte Lily, wie hin und hergerissen Severus war. Was auch immer das für ein Auftrag sein mochte. 

„Er hat mich darauf angesprochen, daß ich mich in den letzten beiden Jahren sehr in der dunklen Szene eingegliedert habe und wollte mich wohl eigentlich davon abbringen. Doch als ich ihm gesagt habe, daß ich gar zu den Todessern gehen will..." Severus brach ab. Lily sah ihn fragend an, doch als er immer noch nicht weiter sprach, hakte sie noch einmal nach. 

„Ja? Was hat er dann gesagt?" Severus blickte sich hilfesuchend um. Er wollte Lily das nicht einfach so an den Kopf knallen, aber es gab wohl auch keine andere Möglichkeit als es einfach frei heraus zu sagen... 

„Er möchte, daß ich doch gehe und zwar als sein Spion." Lily riß die Augen auf und das Entsetzen in ihnen war nicht zu übersehen. 

„Das... das ist lebensgefährlich für dich." Brachte sie stotternd hervor und Severus nickte schlicht. 

„Und es ist vermutlich ein Auftrag, der mich mehrere Jahre von dir fernhalten wird." Die Tränen stiegen Lily in die Augen, doch sie kämpfte dagegen an, denn sie wollte nicht weinen, wollte nicht zeigen, was für ein riesiges Loch diese Nachricht ihr schon wieder ins Herz riß, gerade jetzt, wo sie Severus endlich wieder hatte nach all den unglaublich langen, einsamen Monaten. 

„Klar, ich verstehe. Ich – das gewöhnliche Schlammblut – und du als Todesser, das geht natürlich nicht. – Was bedeutet das dann konkret? Werden wir uns gar nicht sehen und nichts voneinander hören in der Zeit?" Severus hob die Schultern. 

„Es kommt ganz darauf an, wie weit ich bei Voldemort aufsteige. Dumbledore ist sich sicher, daß ich aufgrund meiner Begabungen und Veranlagungen genau den Ansprüchen des Dunklen Lords entspreche und darum bald einer seiner engsten Vertrauten sein werde. Wenn das stimmt, dann wird es natürlich sehr schwierig für mich sein, mich mit dir zu treffen und auch mit Eulen muß man in seiner Nähe vorsichtig sein. 

Er hat seine Augen und Ohren überall." Lily nickte und die Traurigkeit in ihrem Blick – auch wenn sie versuchte, sie zu verstecken – brach ihm fast das Herz. 

„Ich werde dann wohl in der Zeit bei James bleiben, nehme ich an?" Severus erstarrte. Er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, wenn er ehrlich war, aber auch er wußte, daß Lily eine der gefährdetsten Hexen dieses Jahrganges war. Wenn sie nach der Schule die Beziehung zu James beendete und zu ihren Eltern zurückging... er brauchte gar nicht lange darüber nachzudenken, wie lange es dann dauern würde, bis Lucius dem Dunklen Lord einreden würde, daß Severus seine ehemalige Freundin, die ein dreckiges Schlammblut war, als Beweis seiner Loyalität töten mußte. Lucius war mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit krank genug für so einen Plan. 

„Da bist du auf jeden Fall sicher." Lily hörte aus seiner Stimme heraus, wie er kämpfte, diese Worte hervor zu bringen. 

„Die Potters sind eine sehr alte Zaubererfamilie, sehr mächtig. Sie werden dich sicherlich beschützen können, wenn es ganz schlimm kommt." Lily versuchte zu lächeln, doch es gelang ihr längst nicht mehr. 

„Das klingt gerade so, als wäre ich in Gefahr von diesem Voldemort..." sie brach ab, denn Severus' Gesicht reichte schon aus, um die Antwort zu wissen. Plötzlich schüttelte Severus den Kopf und drehte sich mit einer verzweifelten Geste von Lily weg. Er konnte nicht sehen, wenn sie so traurig war. Sie hatte auch keinen Grund, so traurig zu sein. Er würde es einfach nicht machen. Er setzte doch sein Leben nicht aufs Spiel, nur weil Dumbledore ihm sagte, daß er ein guter Mann für den Job war. 

„Ich werde nicht gehen." Sagte er schließlich leise und nur für einen kurzen flüchtigen Moment hellten sich Lilys Züge auf, doch das konnte er nicht sehen, da er sich immer noch von ihr abgewandt hatte. 

„Das wirst du wohl!" antwortete sie entgegen all den Zurufen ihrer inneren Stimme. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen und dazu stand sie, egal was ihr Herz, ihr Gefühl, ihr Gewissen dazu sagte. 

„Aber warum?" fragte Severus überrascht und sah sie an. 

„Weil du es kannst. Dumbledore hätte dich nicht darum gebeten, wenn du nicht der absolut richtige Mann für diesen Job wärst. Und welche Alternative bleibt uns? Wir können weglaufen und uns verstecken, aber wenn du diese Sache durchziehst und Dumbledore erfolgreich ist, dann können wir hier mit unseren Freunden leben. Unsere Kinder könnten in Frieden aufwachsen, nicht auf der Flucht und in Angst vor einem düsteren Schreckgespenst. 

Sie können die Hogwarts-Schule besuchen und hier die wundervollsten Dinge lernen und das Böse wird sie in Ruhe lassen, denn ihr Vater hat seine Chance genutzt, als er sie hatte und hat es vernichtet. 

Du weißt, daß du diese Herausforderung annehmen mußt. Du weißt es ebenso gut wie ich, also wehr dich nicht dagegen." Severus ließ den Kopf hängen. Lily war immer so selbstlos, so aufopferungsvoll. 

„Wir werden vielleicht ein paar Jahre getrennt sein, aber wenn alles vorbei ist, dann haben wir eine echte Chance. Dann kann alles von vorne beginnen. Nicht nur mit uns beiden, sondern in der ganzen Gemeinschaft der Zauberer und Hexen bricht dann eine neue Zeit an." Zärtlich strich sie ihm durchs Haar und lächelte. 

„Ich opfere gerne ein paar Jahre, wenn ich dich dann dafür nie wieder hergeben muß. – Es kann nicht immer nur alles schiefgehen, Severus. Einmal scheint auch wieder die Sonne auf uns herab und dann ist unsere Zeit gekommen, um glücklich zu sein." Er schloß sie in seine Arme und hielt sie mit einer noch nie gekannten Verzweiflung einfach nur fest. Sie hatten noch viel Zeit vor sich und trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, daß er sie schon morgen losließ und sie vielleicht nie mehr wiedersah. 

Er wußte, sobald er morgen bei Dumbledore gewesen war und ihm gesagt hatte, daß er den Auftrag annahm, würde nichts mehr so sein, wie es einmal war und es würde auch nie wieder so werden. Und die letzten zweieinhalb Jahre gemeinsam mit Lily würden ihm vorkommen wie ein einziger Tag. 

Ob die Sonne irgendwann einmal für sie scheinen würde, er wußte es nicht. Aber er wünschte es sich mehr als alles andere. Wünschte sich das Leben gemeinsam mit ihr, die Kinder, den Frieden, alles von dem sie eben gesprochen hatte. Wünschte es sich hier und jetzt. 

Und er wünschte James Potter zum Teufel, der Lily zuerst bekommen würde, wenn er auch wußte, daß es nur für eine Zeit war. Die Eifersucht in Severus war kaum zu bremsen. James und Lily hier in Hogwarts, das war eine andere Sache, aber sobald die Schulzeit einmal vorbei war, würde Lily vielleicht weiter gehen müssen als bisher, um ihn weiter in dem Glauben der Liebe zu lassen. 

Lily ahnte, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, als sie fühlte, daß sein Griff noch fester wurde.  


  
Dumbledore blickte auf, als Severus plötzlich in seinem Büro stand. 

„Verzeihen Sie, Sir, aber ich habe gestern das Paßwort gehört und dachte, ich komme gleich zu Ihnen herauf." Dumbledore nickte und deutete ihm an, sich zu setzen. Doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf und blieb stehen. 

„Ich bin nur gekommen, um Ihnen zu sagen, daß ich es machen werde. Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum ich so dumm bin, aber ich werde es tun und ich werde erfolgreich sein. – Das war es auch schon." Ohne Dumbledores Antwort abzuwarten, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um ging die Treppe hinunter und an dem Wasserspeier vorbei zurück in das Gemurmel, das Lachen und die Fröhlichkeit von Hogwarts. Doch all das drang nicht zu ihm durch. Zu sehr beschäftigten ihn seine Gedanken und die Endgültigkeit der Entscheidung, die er hatte treffen müssen und so auch getroffen hatte. Wann würde er erfahren, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war? Würde er es jemals erfahren? Er hatte das Gefühl, daß er das Richtige tat und es gleichzeitig irgendwann bereuen würde. Er schob den Gedanken von sich fort. Dafür war jetzt absolut keine Zeit. 

Lily würde zu ihm halten, das war erst einmal das wichtigste überhaupt. Alles andere würde sich schon klären. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Diese Dinger drohen immer länger zu werden. Liest sie eigentlich jemand ganz oder schreib ich die Author's Note eigentlich voll für die Füße? Nicht daß es schlimm ist, ich schreibe sie gerne ;o)

Diese Woche gibt es einen Special-Thanks, jawohl *ggg* Auch das muß man mal gemacht haben. Und zwar geht er an: **Cine**!! Danke, daß du dir wirklich die Zeit genommen hast, mir diese ausführliche e-Mail zu schreiben. Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen und freue mich immer über so etwas ^^

Ich hab mich jetzt spontan dazu entschlossen, daß die letzten 6 Kapitel jetzt wöchentlich **immer am Donnerstag** hochgeladen werden. Ich würde es gerne schneller machen, aber meine Zeit ist im Moment sehr begrenzt. Ich hab wieder Schule und muß dringend eine 5 in Rechnungswesen wieder gutmachen. Das ist ein bißchen Arbeit und das Korrekturlesen der letzten Kapitel steht da leider hinten an ^_~. Aber dafür wird es immer spätestens am Donnerstagabend da sein.

So, und jetzt zum üblichen Ritual *freudig die Hände reib*

**Mystical Selena: **Genau genommen war es sogar das längste Chap der ganzen Story mit 11 Seiten. Die Fortsetzungsgeschichte hat weniger Kapitel, aber sie sind sehr viel länger, teilweise bis zu 23 Seiten lang *hähä*. Das kommt übrigens daher, daß diese Geschichte hier eigentlich gar nicht darauf ausgelegt war, in Kapiteln geschrieben zu werden. Ich habe sie erst in 25 Kapitel unterteilt, nachdem sie fertig war. Bei der Fortsetzung hab ich gleich in Kapiteln geplant, das ist einfacher.  
Sorry nochmal wegen dem "kurzen" Review zu deinem letzten Kapitel, aber mein Kopf hat mich umgebracht, da war einfach nicht mehr drin. Beim nächsten versuche ich aber wieder, ganze Romane zu erzählen *ggg*

**dreamdancerin: **Echt? Man kann das einfach so weglesen? Ich hab immer das Gefühl, daß ich sehr langatmig schreibe *g*. (hat zumindest meine Deutschlehrerin immer behauptet *lol*)  
Ein anderes Talent, das sie an mir gehaßt hat, waren meine endlos langen, verschachtelten Satzkonstrukte. Ich glaube, das ist eher der Grund, warum man manchmal eine Stelle mehrfach lesen muß *schäm*. Aber ich arbeite dran, nicht mehr ganz so komplizierte Dinger zu fabrizieren *lol*  
Ich überlege schon seit Tagen, wann und wie ich eigentlich auf die Idee mit den Rosen gekommen bin. Ich weiß es echt nicht mehr, aber es muß wohl einer meiner helleren Momente gewesen sein. Auf jeden Fall wären sie super praktischk, da hast du recht ^^

**Leu de Nox: **Jetzt wo du es sagst *kramt ihre Storyboards hervor*, habe ich tatsächlich noch ein paar Sachen im Stil von "Our Farewall" geplant. Im Urlaub letzte Woche und diese Woche in der Schule war ich auch ganz fleißig und hab 4 weitere Kurzgeschichten geplant, jetzt muß ich sie nur noch schreiben ^^ (allerdings wird Sev nicht dauernd sterben, das verspreche ich *gg*)  
Kapitel 18 ist mein Liebling. Ich hab mich die ganze Zeit über wie ein Keks drauf gefreut, dieses Kapitel schreiben zu können (na ja, zumindest nachdem ich beschlossen hatte, daß ich das mit der Trennung nicht machen kann, sondern die zwei wieder zusammen bringen muß, das war so ab dem Zeitpunkt, als Sev Lily die Rosen schenkt *seufz*). Schön, daß du meiner Meinung bist, daß es bis jetzt das beste ist. (Ich persönlich hab ja noch einen besonderen Faible für Kapitel 24, bin mal gespannt, was du dazu sagen wirst ^^)

**Tinuviel: **Tata! Du hast sehr geschickt die Frage gestellt, die genau im nächsten Chapter beantwortet wird. Die Lily-belügt-James-Sache wird dadurch zwar so richtig, richtig fies, aber da ich kein wirklicher James-Liebhaber bin, fiel es mir dann doch eigentlich nicht besonders schwer *lol* Und ich brauchte ja auch eine Erklärung, warum sie ihn doch heiratet, egal wie fadenscheinig die Erklärung auch geworden ist *gg*  
Hm, die Fortsetzung. Kurz zusammen gefaßt: 21 Jahre später ist der Kampf gegen Voldemort noch immer nicht vorbei (nach der Auferstehung in Harrys 4. Schuljahr), Severus arbeitet mit einigen ehemaligen Schülern zusammen (Hermine, Fred, George, Percy), er ist nicht wieder Spion geworden.  
Dumbledore holt Harry nach Hogwarts zurück und damit beginnt für Snape das Chaos. Dann kommt auch (welch Überraschung) eine junge Frau dazu, die Snape den Kopf verdreht. Harry und Snape teilen das Schicksal und das führt natürlich zu Streit und Querelen.  
Mehr kann ich aber noch nicht verraten, weil ich das Ende noch von dieser Geschichte hier noch nicht vorweg nehmen will ;o). Nach der bisherigen Resonanz ist sie besser als der Giftmischer, ich weiß allerdings nur, daß sie länger und schwieriger zu schreiben ist *lol* Ich bin jetzt am vorletzten Kapitel und werde sie wie gesagt gleich im Anschluß an diese hier posten, damit es nahtlos weiter geht.  
Und um es nochmal zu betonen: Nein, du quatscht nicht zu viel *g* Ich liebe deine Reviews und ich freue mich schon sehr auf die Geschichte, egal, wie lange es noch dauert ;o)

**Angel: **Die ersten Leser dieser Geschichte haben es ungefähr so ausgedrückt: Silent, wenn der Typ nicht noch seine verdiente Strafe bekommt, dann kriegst du Ärger. - Ich bin dem mit Freuden nachgekommen. Barabas Snape ist wesentlich gemeiner geworden, als ich ursprünglich geplant hatte, aber er wurde so eine Haßfigur, daß ich ihn am Ende sogar richtig mochte.  
Ich hatte allerdings im Nachhinein das Gefühl, ich hätte ihm ein paar mehr Szenen gönnen können. Vielleicht, wenn ich die Story irgendwann überarbeite (bei meinem momentanen Schreibplan wäre das aber auf keinen Fall vor Ende 2004 *lol*)  
Ich hab's im Forum gelesen. Wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann, dann sag Bescheid, ja? Betalesen krieg ich immer irgendwie unter (notfalls auf der Arbeit, wenn's wieder mal langweilig ist^^) und kann damit deine anderen drei vielleicht noch ein bißchen entlasten, wenn du wieder in die Streßphase kommst.

**Java: **Tut mir leid. Ich hab keine wirkliche Beziehung zu James, weil bisher so gut wie nichts über ihn bekannt ist ^_^;. Aber ich hab vielleicht eine Geschichte, die genau für dich gemacht ist ;o). 33% gehören ganz allein James und er kommt auch garantiert super gut weg. Dauert aber noch ein paar Wochen, bis ich damit anfangen werde. (wird aber eventuell Slash, ich warne gleich im voraus *g*)  
Ich versprech dir schonmal so viel: James bleibt auch in meiner Geschichte der tapfere Held. In der Szene, in der er sich opfert, um Lily und Harry zu schützen, kommt er sehr gut weg (und in denen davor eigentlich auch).

**Natascha: **Ui, da haben wir was gemeinsam. Ich druck auch nur die besten aus (wenn ich alles drucken würde, würde sich die Firma Cannon vermutlich ein Loch in den Bauch freuen). Ich fühle mich auf alle Fälle geehrt, daß ich ausgedruckt werde *verbeug* ^^. Ich hab mir eben das neue Kapitel von "Herz der Dunkelheit" gespeichert und werde es gleich genüßlich "verspeisen" (scheiße, ich bin soooo gespannt *g*)

DAS war definitiv lang. Ich LIEBE EUCH!! *g*

So, Kapitel 20 kommt dann nächsten Donnerstag!

Liebe Grüße

_SilentRose_  



	21. Abschied von Hogwarts

**Kapitel 20:  
Abschied von Hogwarts - Lily Potter**  


  
  
**Hogwarts, zwei weitere Jahre später, Weihnachtsferien...  
**   
Zum ersten Mal, seit Severus diese Schule besuchte, blieb auch er in den Weihnachtsferien dort. Sein Vater war im Auftrag Lord Voldemorts unterwegs, um neue Mitglieder für die Reihen der Todesser zu rekrutieren und seine Mutter hatte nichts dagegen, daß er in Hogwarts bleiben wollte, um – wie er ihr sagte – ein wenig in den Büchern der verbotenen Abteilung zu studieren, wo er ein sehr interessantes Buch über Gifte entdeckt hatte. 

Sie würde seine wahren Gründe ohnehin nie prüfen, da sie viel vertrauensseliger ihm gegenüber war, als sein Vater, der ihn fast gar nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen schien. Die jahrelange Beobachtung durch ihn, hatte Severus nervös gemacht, auch wenn er ihm gegenüber stets versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Seit zwei Jahren lief es jetzt schon genauso, wie Lily und er es geplant hatten und keiner war bisher dahinter gekommen. Sie waren extrem vorsichtig, denn noch einmal sollte niemand sie erpressen können.

Sein wahrer Grund dafür, daß er dieses Jahr in Hogwarts bleiben wollte, war selbstverständlich Lily. Der Tag ihres Abschlusses rückte immer näher und sowohl für ihn als auch für Lily war dieser Tag wie eine Bedrohung, die dunkel und schwer über ihnen hing. Er spürte jetzt schon die schmerzhafte Verzweiflung, wenn sie nicht da war und wollte jede Minute, die er mit ihr zusammensein konnte, auch in sich aufnehmen. Die Zeit der Trennung würde noch lang genug sein.

Nachdenklich schlenderte er durch die fast leeren Korridore der Schule und strich sich abwesend das Haar aus der Stirn. Es war inzwischen wieder kinnlang wie früher. Lily hatte es sich so gewünscht und auch er mußte zugeben, daß er es so besser fand. Das war wieder mehr er selbst.

Er hatte noch nie großartig über seine Zukunft nachgedacht, aber je näher der Schulabschluß rückte, um so mehr Fragen häuften sich vor ihm auf.

Würde auch wirklich alles gutgehen? Würde es wirklich gelingen, Voldemort zu vernichten? Und würde er noch leben, wenn es so weit war oder hatte der Dunkle Lord ihn dann längst enttarnt? Severus wußte, daß Voldemort nicht lange fackelte, Verräter starben entweder auf der Stelle oder langsam und qualvoll, gerade so, wie seine Stimmung an dem Tag war.

Was würde dann aus Lily werden? Die selben quälenden Fragen und das schon seit zwei Jahren. Severus war sich in der Zeit nicht ein einziges Mal sicher gewesen, das Richtige zu tun, aber gleichzeitig wußte er, er tat auch nicht das Falsche. Es war absolut paradox...

Als er die Bibliothek betrat, lächelte Madam Pince ihm schon freundlich entgegen. Severus war in den letzten beiden Jahren mit Sicherheit der Schüler gewesen, der die meiste Zeit in diesen Räumen verbracht hatte, und dabei war er stets sehr korrekt und angenehm gewesen, wie es sich für eine Bibliothek gehörte wie Madam Pince fand, die oft Probleme mit dem teilweise rüpelhaften Benehmen der Schüler hatte.

Von Lese- und Arbeitsruhe hatten diese Kinder auf alle Fälle noch nichts gehört.

„Guten Morgen, Madam Pince!" grüßte Severus die Bibliothekarin in seinem gewohnt unterkühlten, aber weichen Ton. Wieder lächelte sie.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Snape. Sogar in den Ferien fleißig?" Er deutete ein kurzes, wenn auch sehr kaltes Lächeln an.

„Man steckt nicht drin und was sein muß, muß eben sein." Tja, das war wohl die Quintessenz seines momentanen Lebens. Was sein mußte, mußte eben sein, ob es richtig oder falsch oder vollkommen egal war, spielte dabei keine Rolle. Ihm blieb dabei nur zu hoffen, daß er kein größeres Opfer brachte als ein paar Jahre seines Lebens in eine Sache zu hängen, die ihn von seinen Wünschen fernhielt, aber wichtig war, und der Aussicht, ein Leben lang ein Mal tragen zu müssen, das ihn als etwas kennzeichnete, was er gar nicht war.

Aber er hatte ein Leben lang ein Etikett getragen, das seiner nicht wirklich entsprach, was würde das also schon großartig ändern? So lange Lily ihn liebte, war es egal.   
Er durchschritt den Eingang der verbotenen Abteilung und ging ohne Umschweife auf das Regal mit den Büchern über die Dunklen Künste zu. Seit er von Dumbledore den Auftrag erhalten hatte, hatte er unbegrenzten Zugriff auf sämtliche Bücher der verbotenen Abteilung und er wußte, er mußte diese Möglichkeit nach allen Kräften nutzen, um sich auf seinen Krieg gegen Lord Voldemort vorzubereiten. Er durfte nicht wie alle anderen in seinen Kreis eintreten, sonst war er früher oder später enttarnt und verloren.

In seinem speziellen Fall bedurfte es spezieller Kenntnisse in der Magie der List und Täuschung. Der Finstere Lord würde es so viel schwieriger haben, ihn als Spitzel und Verräter aus seinen Reihen heraus zu filtern und seine Überlebenschancen stiegen um ein Hundertfaches an.

Immerhin, Dumbledore gab sich wirklich Mühe, dafür zu sorgen, daß er nicht in zu großer Gefahr war. Ihn auf das vorzubereiten, was ihn erwartete. – Das mußte er dem Direktor zugute halten, auch wenn Severus noch heute den Tag verfluchte, an dem der alte Zauberer auf die Idee gekommen war, daß Severus sein perfekter Spion sein würde.

„Das ist ja heute praktisch eine Schülerinvasion." Hörte er die Stimme von Madam Pince und blickte durch die Regale hindurch in Richtung des Schreibtisches der Bibliothekarin. Es war Lily.

„Ich brauche ein Buch aus der verbotenen Abteilung, Madam Pince." Die Bibliothekarin nickte und Lily ging auf den Eingang der verbotenen Abteilung zu. Suchend blickte sie sich um und entdeckte Severus schließlich im hinteren Teil der Abteilung. Er lächelte und Lily fand, daß er mit dem dicken, alten Buch in der Hand und wie er so dastand, schon jetzt aussah wie der Gelehrte, der er einmal werden würde, sobald alle Widrigkeiten ausgestanden waren.

„Da bist du ja." Flüsterte sie ihm lächelnd zu. „Ich suche dich schon seit dem Frühstück."

„Du weißt doch, daß ich meistens hier bin. Was gibt es da großartig zu suchen?" er zwinkerte ihr zu und setzte sich an einen Tisch, von dem er wußte, daß man ihn vom Rest der Bibliothek aus nicht sehen konnte. Lily setzte sich zu ihm.

„Ich ... ich glaube, heute wird etwas passieren." Severus zog die Augenbrauen fragend zusammen und sah sie an.

„Was meinst du?" Lily hob die Schultern, doch Severus sah in ihrem Gesicht, daß sie keinesfalls gleichgültig war. Es mußte etwas sein, das sie wirklich beunruhigte.

„James möchte sich nachher mit mir treffen."

„Na und?" Das war schließlich nichts Besonderes.

„Allein und an einem Ort, den er mir noch nicht gesagt hat. Er hat mir extra gesagt, daß die anderen es noch nicht wissen sollen, weil er eine besondere Überraschung für mich hätte, von der seine Freunde erst erfahren sollten, wenn sie mir gefiele." Lily sah, wie sich eine Anspannung auf Severus' Züge legte, die sie bisher von ihm nicht kannte. Scheinbar erschien es auch ihm mehr als ungewöhnlich. Ob er wohl auch die gleiche Ahnung hatte, was das zu bedeuten hatte?

„Und was glaubst du, hat das ganze zu bedeuten?"

„James ist schon die ganze letzte Zeit so merkwürdig und verändert." Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du mußt schon etwas genauer werden, sonst verstehe ich nicht, was du mir sagen willst." Lily schluckte, sah Severus aber nicht ins Gesicht, als sie weitersprach. Sie wollte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, weil sie wußte, es würde ihr das Herz brechen.

„Er redet in letzter Zeit häufig von Dingen wie Familie, Kinder, seine Pläne für die Zukunft. Davon, daß er das alles nur mit mir zusammen erleben möchte. – Severus, ich habe Angst, daß er heute..." Lily brach ab, denn sie hatte Severus doch ins Gesicht gesehen und es hatte all ihre Erwartungen übertroffen.

Jeder noch so kleine Rest von Farbe war aus seinen Wangen gewichen und sein Mund war zu einem festen, dünnen Strich zusammengekniffen. Nur in seinen Augen brannte ein enormes Feuer. Sie sah die Eifersucht und den Haß, den er auf James hatte. Lily wußte nur zu gut, daß er es nicht so leicht wegsteckte, wie er immer tat, wenn sie tagsüber von James in den Armen gehalten wurde oder er sie küßte oder einfach nur mit ihr zusammen war, während er ihr nicht einmal nahe kommen durfte...

Lily wußte, daß Severus das nur ertrug, weil es seine eigene Idee gewesen war, weil es der einzige Weg war, sich vollkommen sicher zu sein, daß alle außer Gefahr waren.

„Du meinst, er wird dich fragen, ob du ihn heiratest?" Severus' Stimme war nur ein gepreßtes Flüstern, nicht mehr und all seine negativen Emotionen gegenüber James Potter schwangen darin in komprimierter Form mit.

„Ich fürchte. – Was soll ich machen, Severus? Ich meine, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich habe nicht so früh damit gerechnet, aber sein Verhalten in der letzten Zeit läßt mir keinen anderen Schluß übrig als das... Ich will ihn nicht heiraten. Ich meine, wie könnte ich? – Aber wenn ich nein sage, dann weiß er, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung ist oder nicht?" Es kostete Severus fast die gesamte Kraft, die er in diesem Moment aufbringen konnte, um nicht vollkommen auszurasten. Sein heftiger Atem, den er mit aller Kraft unterdrückte, drohte, ihm den Brustkorb zu zersprengen und seine Gedanken schwirrten so schnell durcheinander, daß er sie fast gar nicht mehr zu fassen bekam.

Früher oder später hatte das kommen müssen, das war in seinen ganzen Überlegungen der letzten beiden Jahre schon mehr als einmal aufgetaucht. Aber in seinem ganzen Leben hätte er nicht geglaubt, daß es ihn so hart treffen würde. Die Heftigkeit seiner Emotionen überraschte und überrannte ihn vollkommen und der Drang, sich entweder weinend auf sein Bett zu werfen oder irgendwas in tausend Stücke zu schlagen, um die Wut herauszulassen, war übermenschlich groß.

„Vielleicht fragt er ja gar nicht." Lily schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf.

„Wenn nicht, ist ja gut, aber was mache ich, wenn er es tut? Alle Zeichen deuten darauf hin, Severus. Das siehst du auch, gib es doch zu." Sie war verzweifelt. Er konnte es sehen und fühlen. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und umschloß sie sanft mit seinen.

„Lily, vielleicht ist das gar nicht so schlecht." Er spürte die Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Diese Worte zu sagen, war für ihn schlimmer als alles, was er sich im Moment vorstellen konnte. Aber er hatte darüber schon viele Stunden nachgedacht und war dabei längst zu einer Lösung gekommen. Alles, was er jetzt noch tun mußte, war diese Lösung auch über die Lippen zu bringen, so widerwärtig er sich in diesem Moment auch fühlte.

„Was soll das heißen?!" zischte Lily. Natürlich war das schlecht. Es gab in ihrer Vorstellung nichts Schlechteres. James heiraten? Die Tränen schossen in ihre Augen.

„Lily, überleg doch mal. Wir waren uns doch einig, daß du bei James Potter und seiner Familie sicher bist und wenn du James heiratest, zerfällt damit der letzte Verdacht meines Vaters mit Sicherheit zu Staub. Deine Familie ist dann sicher, du wärst sicher und ich könnte mit Ruhe meinen Auftrag ausführen, ohne mir Sorgen machen zu müssen. – Glaubst du nicht auch, daß das für alle das beste wäre?" Die ersten Tränen liefen über Lilys Wange und tropften auf den Holztisch.

„Aber das bedeutet doch nicht nur einfach, mit James zusammen zu sein. Das geht doch alles viel weiter. James und ich wären dann ein Ehepaar. Das bedeutet mehr als hier und da ein Kuß und ein bißchen Händchen halten in der Öffentlichkeit! Und du weißt das sehr genau!" Was hätte er in diesem Moment für ein Herz aus Stein gegeben, in das sich die kleinen Nadeln nicht so schön schmerzhaft bohren konnten, wie sie es gerade taten. Natürlich wußte er, was es bedeutete, wenn Lily James heiratete. Auch wenn sich seine Gefühlswelt auf Lily beschränkte, ganz zurückgeblieben war er dann ja doch nicht.

Aber auch diesen Umstand hatte er in seine Überlegungen mit einfließen lassen und auch wenn es ihn rasend vor Eifersucht machte, seine Meinung blieb bestehen.

„Ich werde nichts von dir verlangen, was du nicht willst, Lily. Du mußt es übers Herz bringen, das ist mir vollkommen klar. Darum ist es auch deine Entscheidung. Aber ich rate dir..." einen Moment hielt Severus inne und sammelte sich einen Augenblick. Die Worte fühlten sich auf seine Zunge schwer wie Blei an. „trotzdem, James Potter zu heiraten. – Nicht, weil mir egal ist, daß ihr dann auch wie ein ganze normales Ehepaar Sex und vielleicht Kinder haben werdet. Wenn ich nur daran denke, habe ich schon das Gefühl, jemand reißt mir das Herz heraus. Aber ich weiß, daß so alles viel leichter sein wird, für uns beide. Denn ich weiß, daß du in keiner Gefahr schwebst und du kannst dir sicher sein, daß mein Vater keine Bedrohung mehr ist." Immer mehr Tränen flossen.

„Und wenn alles vorbei ist, dann werde ich kommen und dich holen. – Dann hat das Versteckspiel endlich ein Ende." Sanft legte er Lily die Hand auf die Wange und wischte die Tränen fort. Er fühlte sich, als ob er seine Liebe verkaufte, aber er verlangte das nicht von Lily, weil er ruhiger sein wollte. Er wollte es so, weil sie so aus der Schußlinie war.

Die Potters waren allesamt mächtige Zauberer und der Dunkle Lord machte einen Bogen um die mächtigsten weißen Zauberer, die es im Moment gab. Severus wußte zwar, daß es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis seine Macht groß genug war, auch diese Zauberer anzugreifen, aber er hatte doch die Hoffnung, daß es vorher schon zur Vernichtung des Tyrannen kommen würde. Denn wenn es nicht bald geschah, dann war sogar Dumbledore selbst nicht mehr in der Lage dazu.

„Du verlangst viel." Lilys Stimme war von den Tränen erstickt. Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du verstehst das falsch, Lily. Ich verlange gar nichts von dir. Ich habe doch gesagt, du machst nur das, was du willst." Lily versuchte zu lächeln, doch es fiel ihr mehr als schwer.

„Ja, das schon, aber ich sehe dir an, daß du es willst. Du willst mich bei James wissen, damit du deinen Auftrag überhaupt erfüllen kannst. – Das ist auch eine Form von Verlangen." Severus senkte den Blick.

„Es tut mir leid. So hab ich das bisher nicht gesehen."

„Keine Sorge." Lily griff nach seiner Hand auf ihrer Wange. „Wenn es dir hilft, dann werde ich eben Mrs. James Potter, was soll's, ich hab ihn schon so viele Jahre betrogen, da kann ich auch noch einen Schritt weiter gehen. Ich werde ihn so oder so am Ende verletzen." Doch Severus war klar, daß Lily die Sache nicht so leicht nahm, wie sie gerade tat. Dafür hatte sie zu viele Skrupel und war viel zu wenig fähig, jemandem vorsätzlich weh zu tun. Es tat ihm weh, daß sie nur für ihn so sehr gegen ihr Gewissen und ihre Natur handelte. Aber es ging nicht anders. Dann hätten sie sich niemals für den Kampf gegen Voldemort entscheiden dürfen. Und jetzt war es zu spät, jetzt gab es nur noch diesen Weg.

„Ich liebe dich, Lily. Daran mußt du immer denken." Lily blickte überrascht auf. Es war nicht das erste Mal, daß er ihr sagte, daß er sie liebte, aber es war das erste Mal, daß er es so unvermittelt tat und dabei so klang, als wären seine Worte ein Abschied. – Aber vielleicht waren sie das ja. Wer konnte schon so genau wissen, was alles passieren würde. Vielleicht würde sie Lily Potter werden und für immer bleiben, weil Severus nicht wieder zu ihr zurückkehrte.

„Denk so etwas nicht. Ich komme zu dir zurück." Waren ihre Gefühle denn wirklich so deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen?

„Du weißt selbst, daß du es nicht versprechen kannst, Severus." Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich tu es aber." Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und beugte sich über den Tisch, um sie küssen zu können. „Nichts und niemand kann mich davon abhalten, zu dir zurück zu kommen."

„Aber du könntest..." er unterbrach sie, indem er ihr den Finger auf die Lippen legte und lächelte sie an.

„Der Tod hat noch zu warten, bis ich bereit für ihn bin." Daß er die Macht über den Tod hatte, wußte sie schon lange, aber doch auch nur, so lange es sich um andere handelte und nicht ihn selbst. Aber sie sagte nichts. Das wußte er selbst und sie wußte, daß er es wußte. Es gab nichts zu sagen, was ihnen nicht schon beiden bekannt war.  


  
Lily ging mit gemischten Gefühlen zu dem Treffen mit James, nachdem sie am Nachmittag eine Nachricht von ihm bekommen hatte, wo sie hinkommen sollte. Und in dem Moment, als James Potter wirklich um ihre Hand anhielt und sie nur mühsam ihr Ja über die Lippen brachte, bahnten sich alle aufgestauten Gefühle in ihr ihren Wegs ins Freie.  
  
Natürlich verstand James es vollkommen anders und als er an diesem Abend zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm kam und seinen Freunden davon erzählte, war er der glücklichste Mann der Welt. Er hatte ihre Gefühle noch nie deuten können wie Severus und Lily wußte, daß es im Moment ein wahrer Segen war.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Lily sich, ob es die Sache überhaupt wert war. Sie wußte nicht wirklich, ob sie richtig gehandelt hatte, als sie Severus gesagt hatte, daß er den Auftrag Dumbledores annehmen mußte, aber sie hatte gefühlt, daß es so sein mußte. Irgendwie, wenn sie auch nicht wußte wie. Sie hatte instinktiv begriffen, daß sie zwar eine kurze Zeit zusammen glücklich sein konnten, aber früher oder später würden sie merken, daß es besser gewesen wäre, ihre eigenen Belange in den Dienst der Sache zu stellen anstatt zuerst an sich selbst zu denken.

Es gab Momente in ihrem Leben, da haßte Lily sich dafür, daß sie immer zuerst an andere dachte, bevor sie zu sich selbst kam. Dieser hier war einer davon.  


  
Am Tag vor ihrer Abreise aus Hogwarts, packte Lily gedankenverloren ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie vermißte das Schloß mit all seinen Geheimnissen und den vielen schönen Erinnerungen jetzt schon. Würde sie jemals wieder hierher zurückkehren? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Die schönen Zeiten waren nun vorbei, auch wenn sie es unglaublich fand. Schon sieben Jahre war sie hier.

Und jetzt ging sie für immer.

Nur mühsam unterdrückte sie die Tränen. Sie wollte nicht immerzu weinen. Das hatte sie in den letzten Monaten schon zu oft getan. Es half ihr nicht weiter. Es hielt sie nur auf. Es machte sie schwach und sie mußte stark sein und auch bleiben, wenn sie die Zeit überleben wollte, bis Severus zu ihr zurückkehrte.

Severus. Ihr Schicksal war gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Severus erwartete. Er verließ nun die behütete Umgebung Hogwarts, um einen Schritt in die dunkle Welt zu machen, aus der er vielleicht nicht mehr wieder herauskam. Er würde Dinge tun müssen, die weit schlimmer waren als das, was ihr bevorstand.

Sie mußte nichts weiter tun, als James heiraten und ihm etwas vorspielen. Auf Severus kamen Grausamkeiten, Mord, Gewalt zu und sie wußte, er war bei weitem nicht so abgehärtet, wie er immer tat. Auch auf seiner Seele würde diese Zeit tiefe Narben hinterlassen. Und sie war nicht da, um ihm zu helfen. Sie würde ihm nicht einmal schreiben können.

Und kein Mensch konnte sagen, wie lange dieser Zustand anhalten würde. Keiner wußte, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis die Gruppe um Dumbledore endlich ihren Sieg über Voldemort davon trug. Ob sie überhaupt gewann.

Diese Ungewißheit machte Lily fertig. Der bloße Gedanke daran, daß Severus vielleicht nicht lebend zu ihr zurückkommen könnte, brachte sie schier um.

Ihr Blick wanderte hinüber zu ihrem Nachttisch, auf dem die Rosen von Severus standen. Wunderschön und makellos. Aber was würde in Zukunft sein? Würde sie eines Nachts aufwachen und nur noch Splitter in der Kugel vorfinden?

Lily konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie empfand ihr Leben im Moment als furchtbar grausam und ungerecht. Sie wollte Severus nicht hergeben. Sie wollte jetzt schon dieses verheißungsvolle Leben, das es geben würde, wenn Voldemort tot war.

Doch wen interessierte schon, was sie wollte? Niemanden. Und sie mußte aufhören, sich auf ihre Wünsche zu konzentrieren. Ihre Zeit würde schon noch kommen. Sie mußte nur Geduld und Vertrauen haben.

Mit einem verbissenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, warf sie ihre letzten Bücher und Kleidungsstücke in den Koffer und schloß den Deckel.  


  
„Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Severus. Und ich wünsche dir alles erdenkliche Glück, das es auf dieser Welt geben mag." Severus sah Professor Dumbledore starr an. Keine Emotion war auf seinem weißen Gesicht ablesbar, nichts, was auf das hindeutete, was schon bald auf den jungen Mann zukommen würde.

„Und versprich mir, daß du dich nicht in Gefahr begeben wirst, nur um mir Informationen zukommen zu lassen. Du mußt vorsichtig und listig wie ein Fuchs sein."

„Ich weiß." Seine Stimme war tonlos. „Den Kontakt zu halten, wird sehr schwierig sein, aber ich werde Wege finden." Dumbledore nickte. Er machte sich ein wenig Sorgen um seinen jungen Verbündeten. Severus war ein ungewöhnlicher Zauberer, das wußte er, aber auch ein ungewöhnlicher Zauberer zeigte doch hin und wieder mal, was er empfand. Und Dumbledore machte sich Sorgen, daß Severus vielleicht zu viel von dem, was ihn beschäftigte, zurück hielt. 

Auch wenn er nicht genau wußte, wie es in den Reihen Voldemorts zuging, konnte er sich doch vorstellen, daß sein junger Schüler bald sehr viel zu ertragen hatte und selbst für ihn war dieser Junge so undurchsichtig, daß er nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen konnte, ob Severus verkraften würde, was auf ihn zukam.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Sir." Severus' Stimme war leise und weich, wie fast immer, wenn er sprach, nur fehlte diesmal der eisige Unterton, der hin und wieder Dumbledore das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Wie kommst du darauf, daß ich mir Sorgen mache?" Severus lächelte ein wenig.

„Ich sehe es in Ihren Augen, Sir. – Sie sind nicht gut darin, sich hinter einer Maske zu verstecken." Dumbledore lächelte. Da hatte Severus wohl zum Teil recht. So absolut natürlich und automatisch wie er konnte Dumbledore es sicher nicht.

„Sir, ich wurde mein ganzes Leben dazu erzogen, genau diesen Weg zu gehen, den ich jetzt gehen werde. Ich bin darauf besser vorbereitet als jeder andere Schüler dieser Schule. Sie brauchen sich keine Gedanken zu machen, ich werde damit klarkommen oder es mir zumindest nicht anmerken lassen, wenn es mir zu viel wird." Severus sah, daß in Dumbledores Augen eine gewisse Traurigkeit aufblitzte, die er nicht erwartet hatte.

„Ich fühle mich dennoch schuldig, so etwas von dir verlangen zu müssen, Severus." Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hätte nicht zusagen müssen." Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und sah Dumbledore fest in die Augen. Die Entschlossenheit und der grenzenlose Mut, den sein Schüler ihm zeigte, beeindruckten Dumbledore mehr, als er erwartet hatte.

„Komm gesund zurück, Severus. Die Thore von Hogwarts werden immer für dich offen stehen, was auch passiert." Severus nickte lächelnd.

„Ich komme zurück." Das selbe Versprechen, das er Lily gegeben hatte. Das selbe Versprechen, daß er sich selbst gegeben hatte. Er würde zurückkommen. Severus Snape war nicht auf dieser Welt, um im Dienste der Todesser zu sterben. Er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um dem zu entgehen und da seine Macht groß war, würde er es schaffen.

Natürlich war Severus klar, daß er sich hier etwas einredete, das nicht unbedingt stimmen mußte, aber es hielt ihn aufrecht und das war das wichtigste.

„Ich habe hier noch etwas für dich, Severus. Deine Aufnahmebescheinigung von der Universität für Hexerei und Zauberei in London." Severus blickte das Stück Pergament in Dumbledores Hand überrascht an.

„Sie haben mich dort eingeschrieben?" Severus war überrascht. Er hatte nicht einmal im Traum daran gedacht, sich an dieser Universität zu bewerben.

„Ich glaube, es ist ganz gut für deine Tarnung und außerdem erwarte ich dich in ein paar Jahren wieder hier, um den Unterricht für Zaubertränke von Professor Talis zu übernehmen." Er zwinkerte Severus zu. Der nahm – immer noch total überrascht – das Stück Pergament an sich und überflog die paar Zeilen. Er hob lächelnd eine Augenbraue.

„Schwerpunktfächer auf ‚Zaubertränke' und ‚Geschichte der dunklen Magie'. Geschickte Fächerwahl." Dumbledore nickte und für einen Moment sahen die beiden Männer sich an. Schließlich nickte Severus entschlossen und ging auf die Tür zu.

„Ich danke Ihnen für alles, Sir." Sagte er, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen und verließ das Büro des Direktors.

„Ich danke dir." Murmelte Dumbledore ein wenig niedergeschlagen. Wie ungern ließ er den Jungen gehen, wie viel lieber hätte er doch einen erfahrenen Zauberer an diese Sache gesetzt.  


  
Severus und Lily verbrachten ihre letzte Nacht in Hogwarts gemeinsam auf dem Westturm. Eng aneinander gekuschelt lagen sie auf einem Lager von Decken und Umhängen und hielten sich einfach nur fest. Es war der traurigste Abschied, den man sich denken konnte, zumindest kam es Severus und Lily so vor.

Der Morgen graute schon, als Lily Severus in die Augen sah und die alles entscheidende Frage dieser Nacht stellte.

„Wann werden wir uns wiedersehen?" Severus schloß kurz die Augen, erwiderte ihren Blick aber dann.

„Im Herbst, wenn ich mit dem Studium beginne." Er wußte selbst nicht, warum er das jetzt sagte. Es war viel zu gefährlich, sich noch einmal mit Lily zu treffen, sobald er Hogwarts am nächsten Tag verlassen hatte. Doch er fühlte jetzt schon, daß er es nicht aushalten würde. 

„Bist du sicher?" fragte sie lächelnd. Severus nickte entschlossen, obwohl seine innere Stimme ihn als Idiot beschimpfte.

„Absolut." Antwortete er einfach nur und drückte Lily so fest wie möglich an sich.

„Dann werde ich eine verheiratete Frau sein." Sagte Lily plötzlich in einem traurigen Ton und sie fühlte, wie Severus bei diesen Worten zusammen zuckte.

„Im August wird die Hochzeit sein. James' Eltern sind schon dabei, alles vorzubereiten." Severus gab ihr einen langen verzweifelten Kuß.

„Das ist vollkommen nebensächlich. Du wirst niemals seine Frau sein, egal ob ihr heiratet oder nicht. Vergiß das niemals. In Wahrheit bist du doch immer nur meine Frau und so ist es richtig."  


  
Der Hogwarts-Express fuhr aus dem Bahnhof von Hogwarts heraus. Lily konnte den Blick nicht vom Schloß abwenden. Ein tiefer Schmerz umfaßte ihr Herz und drückte gnadenlos zu. Nie wieder würde sie in diesen alten Mauern einfach nur herumwandern und ihren Gedanken nachhängen. Nie wieder würde sie sich heimlich mit Severus auf dem Westturm treffen – ihrem Westturm. Nie wieder würde sie ihre Nachmittage mit Hagrid bei Tee und viel zu harten Plätzchen verbringen.

Nie wieder.

Das alles war vorbei und irgendwie wußte Lily, daß dies die letzten Blicke waren, die sie auf Hogwarts warf, denn sie würde nicht noch einmal in das Schloß zurückkehren, in dem sie ein paar schöne Jahre verbracht hatte.

James, der neben ihr saß, beobachtete sie lächelnd und griff nach ihrer Hand, was Lily zusammen zucken ließ.

„Jetzt schon Sehnsucht?" fragte er und Lily nickte stumm. Wie sollte er verstehen, was sie wirklich empfand? Für ihn war es eine Schule gewesen, mehr nicht. Hier hatte er ein paar Freunde gefunden, die Zauberei erlernt, war ein hervorragender Quidditchspieler geworden. Aber das war auch schon alles. Für ihn war Hogwarts niemals ein Zuhause gewesen, so wie für sie. Für ihn war Hogwarts nie so wichtig gewesen.

„Es wird noch viel bessere Zeiten geben, Lily." Lily unterdrückte alles, was bei diesen Worten in ihr aufwallte. Was sollte da schon großartig kommen? Ihre Ehe? Darüber konnte sie doch nur lachen.

Doch sie wußte, daß sie ungerecht war. James konnte nichts dafür, daß er nicht der richtige war, um sie glücklich zu machen. Er konnte nichts dafür, und es war ihre Aufgabe, es ihm nicht zu zeigen.  


  
Severus saß mit ein paar Leuten aus seiner Todessergruppe nur ein paar Abteile weiter. Auch er starrte noch lange aus dem Fenster in Richtung Schloß, aber seine Gedanken waren ganz woanders. Anders als Lily wußte er, daß er das Schloß wiedersehen würde. Seine Gedanken waren bei ihr und daß es jetzt zum ersten Mal nicht nur acht Wochen dauern würde, bevor sie sich wiedersahen, sondern eine halbe Ewigkeit.

Er wußte nicht, ob er sein Versprechen wahr machen und sie im Herbst wirklich schon wiedersehen konnte. Aber er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher.  


  
Lily starrte sich im Spiegel an. Ihr Blick war starr, ihr Gesicht unbewegt und sie realisierte kaum, wie ihre Mutter immer wieder um sie herumlief und irgend etwas vor sich hinplapperte. Sie sah nur ihr Gesicht, ihre Augen und sie hätte in diesem Moment am liebsten einen Stuhl gepackt und den Spiegel zerschlagen, damit sie das Gesicht nicht mehr sehen mußte.

„Kind, du siehst so hinreißend aus." Jauchzte ihre Mutter, als sie ihren Rundlauf endlich beendete. Scheinbar hatte sie jetzt jede Falte aus dem Kleid gestrichen und genug an ihr herumgezupft. Lilys Gedanken sprangen in die Realität zurück und jetzt sah sie sich vollständig, in dem weißen Brautkleid. Ihr Herz machte einen schmerzhaften Sprung.

Der zwanzigste August. Heute würde sie Lily Potter werden. Und nichts konnte das noch verhindern, nichts durfte das noch verhindern.

„Und James ist ja ein so netter junger Mann. Ich bin wirklich froh, daß du nicht einen zweiten Vernon angeschleppt hast." Jane Evans lachte erleichtert und ihre fröhlichen Augen funkelten ihre Tochter an. Petunia und Vernon. Tja, die beiden würden wohl nicht erscheinen, so viel stand schon einmal fest. Aber Lily konnte nicht wirklich behaupten, daß sei traurig darüber war. Manchmal ertappte sie sich sogar dabei, wie sie sich vorstellte, Barabas Snape hätte ihre Schwester wirklich getötet. Lily hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie das tat, denn jedesmal stellte sie von neuem fest, daß es ihr vollkommen egal gewesen wäre.

„Was ist denn nur los mit dir, Lily? Bist du denn gar nicht glücklich?" fragte ihre Mutter besorgt. Lily versuchte zu lächeln.

„Doch schon. Ich mußte nur gerade an jemanden denken, der nicht hier sein kann." Lilys Mutter nickte und glaubte ihr scheinbar. Sie hatte ja auch keinen Grund, es nicht zu tun. Es klopfte an die Tür und Lilys Vater Peter kam herein. Er hatte jetzt schon Tränen in den Augen und blickte seine Tochter voller Stolz an.

„Es wird Zeit." Sagte er lächelnd und seine Stimme war ein wenig unstet. „Da ist jemand, der auf meine kleine Prinzessin wartet." Er hielt Lily seinen Arm entgegen und sie hakte sich bei ihrem Vater ein.

Was hätte Lily in diesem Augenblick nicht alles dafür gegeben, noch einmal diese kleine Prinzessin sein zu können. Das kleine unbeschwerte Mädchen, der feuerrote Wildfang, der keine Probleme und Sorgen kannte. Der nicht gelogen hatte. Das Leben war damals so einfach und perfekt gewesen, nicht wie jetzt, wo alles aus den Fugen geraten war.

Doch die alte Zeit konnte man nicht zurückbringen. Man mußte vorwärts gehen.

Es war eine Hochzeit nach Art der Muggel. James' Eltern hatten darauf bestanden, daß beide Zeremonien durchgeführt wurden. Zunächst die Hochzeit in der Kirche und danach die eher amtlich anmutende Hochzeitszeremonie vor einem Vertreter des Zaubereiministeriums. Denn da waren Camille und Charles Potter sich einig, die Zauberer verstanden es nicht wirklich, eine Hochzeit zu einem richtigen Fest zu machen.

Gerade als Jane Evans ihren Platz eingenommen hatte, erschienen Lily und ihr Vater am Anfang des Kreuzganges und die Musik setzte ein. Lily erlebte das alles nur wie in Trance. Sie ging am Arm ihres Vaters auf den Altar zu, an dem James stand und ein so glückliches Leuchten in den Augen hatte, daß es ihr fast den Magen umdrehte, solch ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte sie bei seinem Anblick. Die ganze Kirche saß voller Hexen und Zauberer und einigen Freunden von Lilys Familie und alle seufzten, einige Frauen waren schon in Tränen ausgebrochen.

Als sie den Altar erreicht hatten, nahm Peter Evans die Hand seiner Tochter und reichte sie James. Lily hatte sich inzwischen zu einem Lächeln gezwungen, das, wie sie glaubte, furchtbar aufgesetzt aussehen mußte, aber da sogar Sirius es erwiderte und ihr zuzwinkerte, war es wohl doch nicht so falsch, wie sie dachte.

„Du bist wirklich unglaublich schön, Lily." Seufzte James. Lily erwiderte nichts und war fast schon froh, daß der Priester in diesem Moment mit der Zeremonie begann.  


  
In dieser Nacht lag Lily sehr lange wach. Sie fühlte sich einfach furchtbar und wenn sie allein gewesen wäre, hätte sie vermutlich die ganze Nacht hindurch geweint.   
Doch James lag neben ihr in dem großen Bett – ihrem Ehebett – und atmete ruhig und tief. 

Der glücklichste Tag im Leben und alles war falsch. Der Mann war falsch, die Gefühle waren falsch, absolut nichts stimmte hier.

Aber es war nur für eine bestimmte Zeit. Nur ein wenig Geduld und sie würde ihr Leben und ihr Bett mit Severus teilen und dann war alles in Ordnung. – Wenn es doch nur schon bald so weit war.

Aber so lange mußte sie ihr schmerzendes Herz beruhigen und die schimpfende Stimme in ihrem Kopf ignorieren. Sie würde ihn bald schon wiedersehen. Er hatte es versprochen.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Tja, man könnte sagen, das Ende hat begonnen. Man gewöhnt sich so sehr an Hogwarts, daß man fast Abschiedsschmerz hat, wenn man die Charaktere ihre Schulzeit beenden läßt. Ich hatte fast wieder das Gefühl wie damals vor 2 Jahren, als ich mit der Schule fertig wurde. *schnüff*

Sentimentalitäten, wie niedlich ^^. Paßt zum Wetter, da kann man sich nur leid tun *schwitzt vor sich hin*

**Cine: **Auch wenn nur ich in den Genuß deiner Reviews komme (und sie herrlich finde) und die anderen nicht wissen, wovon ich hier rede: Das war wieder einmal großartigstes, bestes Review von die ganze Welt *g*!!

**Tinuviel: **Ich muß ehrlich zugeben, ich war seeeehr überrascht, daß der erste Review nicht wie immer von Mystical Selena war *ggg*. Du hast sie geschlagen, wieder mal eine beachtliche Leistung *hihi* - Ich bin albern heute, ich weiß *dumdidum*  
Für den Anfang reichen diese Beschreibungen meiner Story natürlich ;o) - wußtest du, daß Hitze größenwahnsinnig macht? Nein, jetzt weißt du es bestimmt *g*  
Was die Fortsetzung angeht: Ich werde mich hüten, irgendein Urteil über die Qualität abzugeben. Ob sie besser ist oder nicht, könnt ihr alle mir dann ja sagen. Ich weiß wirklich nur, daß das Ding im Vergleich zum Giftmischer eine ganz schöne Zicke ist. Manchmal (so wie im Moment) brauche ich Wochen für ein Kapitel, dann schreibe ich wieder 42 Seiten in einer Woche. Sehr mysteriös, aber bald ist es vorbei *hoffentlich*. Ich glaube, das langatmige trifft auf die Fortsetzung auch eher zu als auf den Giftmischer. Zum Schluß hin hab ich mich hier doch sehr beeilt *leider*. Auch das werde ich wohl nochmal überarbeiten, wenn ich die Zeit dazu hab.  
Zu der Frage mit der Karte: Hab ich ehrlich gesagt überhaupt nicht dran gedacht, aber da ich das ja jetzt natürlich nicht offen zugeben kann, behaupte ich einfach mal: Sie haben in ihrer Aufregung nicht dran gedacht *lol*.  
Manchmal ist mein Hirn ein Sieb.

**Java: **Die Ehre wird immer größer ;o)  
Den Bogen für die Hochzeit noch zu kriegen, war ziemlich schwer. Das kommt davon, wenn man in einem Anflug von was weiß ich was sein ganzes Konzept spontan zur Hölle schickt *g*. Ich glaub, das mach ich nie wieder *g*  
Die Hochzeit ist mir fast noch schwerer Gefallen als vorher die Trennung von Lily und Sev. Darum hab ich sie auch nicht näher beschrieben. Vielleicht mache ich das aber bei der Revision noch, könnte ein interessanter Gewissenskonflikt bei Lily sein, wenn sie den Schwur leisten muß, mal sehen. Ich hab die Geschichte vorher schon für riesig gehalten, aber wenn ich mir die Liste mit den Szenen angucke, die ich noch einbauen möchte... oh mein Gott *g*

**Natascha: **Ich sehe das mit schwarzer und weißer Magie immer sehr kritisch, weil ich finde, man kann da keine klare Linie ziehen. Alles was gut ist, hat auch irgendwo eine schlechte Seite. Aber es freut mich, daß es mir scheinbar gelungen ist, das irgendwie rüber zu bringen *freu*. Ich lese gerade (na ja, schon seit ein paar Monaten *g*) ein sehr gutes Buch über schwarze Magie und vor allem diese Stelle hier hat meine Ansicht sehr geprägt:  
_"Hinter der schwarzen Magie steht als treibende Kraft das Verlangen nach Macht.[...] Die schwarze Magie hat ihre Wurzeln in den dunkelsten Bereichen des menschlichen Bewußtseins, und das macht einen großen Teil ihrer Anziehungskraft aus. Sie ist aber mehr als ein Produkt der Vorliebe für das Böse oder für Hokuspokus, nämlich der titanische Versuch des Menschen, sich selbst zu erhöhen und jenen Platz einzunehmen, den die Religion Gott vorbehalten hat. Dieser Umstand verleiht der schwarzen Magie bei aller Bedenklichkeit doch einen gewissen Glanz." (Quelle: R. Cavendish "Die schwarze Magie)  
_Ich sehe also eher in Grautönen *g*. Dieses Streben nach Macht, sich selbst zu erhöhen, paßt sehr gut auf Snape, der es oft sehr schwer gehabt haben muß (allein schon seine Schulzeit mit den 4 Gryffs, die ihn als Lieblingsopfer ausgesucht haben).  
Ich glaube, mich fasziniert Snape so sehr, weil er so extrem geheimnisvoll ist, daß man ihm wirklich alles andichten kann. Man weiß viel und doch so gut wie gar nichts von ihm. Das macht ihn für mich zur weitaus faszinierendsten Figur der ganzen Geschichte (und seit er auch noch von Alan Rickman gespielt wird, ist natürlich alles aus *lol*)

**Mystical Selena: **War wohl nicht dein Tag oder *fg*. Gleich dreifach überholt, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Wie du siehst, das Versprechen wurde eingehalten, es ist Donnerstag und das Kapitel ist.  
Bei der Fortsetzung sind natürlich nicht alle Kapitel so lang, das kürzeste Kapitel (Prolog und Epilog nicht mitgezählt) hat 9 Seiten und das längste, wie schon erwähnt 23. Insgesamt ist die Geschichte aber jetzt schon länger als der Giftmischer, viel zu lesen werdet ihr also definitiv haben *g*

**Virginia: **Herzlich Willkommen! Und ich hoffe, es hat dir auch weiterhin noch gefallen. Hattest ja noch ein Menge zu lesen seit dem letzten Update *g*

**Leu de Nox: **Ich hab die Woche mit einer "Fortsetzung" zu "Our Farewell" angefangen (ja, sogar sowas kann man fortsetzen *g*), aber sie wird wohl erst nächste Woche fertig werden, mal sehen, wie ich voran komme.  
Ich fand die Sache mit dem Auftrag eher ungeschickt, aber nachdem ich das mit der Versöhnung gemacht hatte... ein anderer Grund fiel mir nicht ein. Eine zweite Trennung kam ja nicht in Frage *schüttelt heftigst den Kopf*. Aber ich sage mir immer wieder, daß es die eleganteste Methode war, die ich wählen konnte, das hilft ein bißchen *gggg*

So, dann würde ich sagen, verabschiede ich mich bis nächsten Donnerstag und hoffe mal, daß auch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat. Zum Schluß zieht das Tempo wieder ein klein wenig an und es passiert wieder etwas mehr ;o)

bye und schwitzt schön fleißig, selbst wenn ihr nichts tut (so wie ich in der Schule)

_SilentRose_  



	22. London

Ich hatte das Kapitel wie versprochen Donnerstag fertig, aber FF.net wollte mich nicht posten lassen *grummel*. Das ist jetzt schon das zweite mal, seit ich diese Geschichte veröffentliche... doofe Technik!

-------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 21:  
London**  


  
  
Es vergingen noch zwei Monate bis Lilys Wunsch endlich erhört wurde. Als sie am Morgen beim Frühstück saß, flatterte Persephone durch das offene Fenster und landete mit freundlichen Schnabelklappern auf dem Tisch.

James war an diesem Morgen schon sehr früh aus dem Haus gegangen. Er hatte seit Anfang September eine Stelle im Zaubereiministerium und war seitdem nicht mehr viel zu Hause. Nicht daß es Lily störte.

Sie nahm den Brief und öffnete ihn mit zitternden Fingern. Wenn es nur endlich der eine Brief war, auf den sie schon so lange wartete. Sie faltete das Blatt auseinander und schrie leise auf. Ihre Hände zitternden noch stärker und ihre Augen leuchteten glücklich.

  
_

Geliebte Lily,   
  
bitte verzeih, daß es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich dir diesen Brief schreiben konnte. In den letzten Monaten war ich praktisch nicht einen Tag unbeobachtet und das Risiko wäre einfach zu groß gewesen.  
  
Lucius hat sein Versprechen wahr gemacht. Ich bin jetzt offiziell ein Todesser und wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann hält der Dunkle Lord große Stücke auf mich. Lucius hat ihm scheinbar viel von meinen Fertigkeiten erzählt und er ist besonders interessiert an meinem Wissen über Gifte. Ich habe schon den ersten Auftrag von ihm erhalten. Ich erzähle dir besser nicht, worum es geht. Es ist einfach nur schrecklich. - Aber es ist eine perfekte Gelegenheit das Vertrauen des Lords zu erwerben, denn das schenkt er natürlich auch mir nicht so einfach, wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst.  
  
Ich hoffe, du hast die Hochzeit und das alles gut überstanden und es geht dir gut. Ich mache mir große Vorwürfe, daß ich dich um so etwas bitten mußte, aber es ist besser so, das kannst du mir glauben. Vater hat uns diese kleine List hervorragend abgekauft. Erst vor wenigen Tagen hat er mich gefragt, was eigentlich aus dir geworden sei. Scheinheiligkeit sollte er noch einmal üben, wenn du mich fragst. Ich habe ihm erzählt, daß du jetzt die Frau von James Potter bist und das schien ihm äußerst gut zu gefallen.  
  
Lily, ich möchte dich sehen. Es wird das letzte Mal für eine lange Zeit sein und darum muß es sein, sonst werde ich hier verrückt. Bitte komm nächste Woche Mittwoch an den Bahnhof King's Cross. Ich werde dich dort abholen. Ich begebe mich in große Gefahr und auch dich bringe ich in diese Gefahr, aber glaube mir einfach, daß es sein muß.  
  
In ewiger Liebe  
Severus

_

  
Sie verstand ihn nur zu gut. Auch sie wollte nichts lieber, als ihn so schnell wie möglich wiedersehen. Sie faltete den Brief zusammen und verstaute ihn dann im Schlafzimmer in der selben Schachtel, in der sie auch seine anderen Briefe alle aufbewahrte. Sie öffnete die Tür des kleine Nachtschränkchen neben dem Bett und warf einen liebevollen Blick auf die Rosen, die jetzt dort verborgen standen. Sie hatte einfach nicht gewußt, wie sie James erklären sollte, warum sie diese Blumen besaß, also hatte sie beschlossen, sie vor ihm zu verstecken, wie alles andere auch, was mit Severus zusammen hing.

Nachdem sie den Brief verstaut hatte, griff sie nach einem dicken Buch auf dem Bücherregal über dem Bett und ging damit zurück zum Frühstückstisch.

Sie brauchte nicht lange, um den Zauber zu finden, den sie suchte und wenig später begann sie damit, für ihr Treffen mit Severus zu üben. Zufrieden lächelte sie, als sie die Worte sprach und ihr wenige Sekunden später eine fremde Frau aus dem Spiegel entgegen blickte.  


  
„Soll ich dir etwas aus der Winkelgasse mitbringen, James?" James schüttelte den Kopf und drückte ihr lächelnd einen Kuß auf die Wange.

„Nein, danke, ich hab alles im Haus. – Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß und grüß Linda von mir." Lily wußte, daß es eine faule Ausrede war, die sie da gewählt hatte. Ausgerechnet Linda Parker hatte sie als Grund vorgeschoben, um alleine nach London fahren zu können. Ein Weibertreffen sozusagen, nur Einkaufen und über alte Zeiten reden, nichts für Männer.

Aber James war zu vertrauensselig, um auch nur eine Sekunde daran zu denken, daß es absolut lächerlich war, daß sie das ausgerechnet mit Linda tun wollte. Andererseits, James hatte auch nie bemerkt, wie verhaßt sie Linda gewesen war, nachdem sie sich von Severus getrennt und ihr James weggenommen hatte.  
Männer waren eben doch manchmal mehr als blind. Zumindest die meisten.

„Werde ich machen." Sagte sie lächelnd und stieg in den Zug nach London. Er hatte noch nicht einmal Verdacht geschöpft, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, daß sie den Zug nach London nehmen wollte, obwohl sie genauso gut mit Flohpulver hätte reisen können. 

Als der Zug aus dem kleinen Bahnhof des Örtchen fuhr, in dem sie jetzt mit James wohnte, wandte sie den Illusionszauber an, den sie sich für diese Reise ausgesucht hatte. Für Severus würde sie vollkommen normal aussehen, aber alle anderen würden in ihr eine junge blasse Hexe mit schwarzem Haar und sehr kaltem Gesicht sehen. Eine Hexe passend für einen Todesser.

Die kurze Fahrt nach London zog sich grausam lange hin und gerade als Lily glaubte, sie würde nie ein Ende nehmen, fuhr der Zug in den ersten Vorort von London ein und kam Minuten später mit einem quietschenden Geräusch im Bahnhof von King's Cross zum Stehen.

Lily hatte Severus schon entdeckt, bevor der Zug angehalten hatte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich einen kurzen Moment, dann war der Zug an ihm vorbeigefahren.

Lilys Herz machte einen Sprung. Er war so nah.

Als sie aus dem Zug stieg, blickte sie in die Richtung, in der sie ihn gesehen hatte und schon wenig später hatte sie ihn zwischen den ganzen Menschen auf dem Bahnsteig entdeckt. Er wirkte zwischen all den Muggeln für sie beinahe strahlend anders. Hexen und Zauberer erkannten sich untereinander, als ginge ein Leuchten von ihnen aus und bei ihm war dieses Leuchten für sie unheimlich stark. Ein breites Lächeln zog über ihr Gesicht, als sie langsam auf ihn zulief. Sie durfte nicht zu überschwenglich sein, denn sie wollten kein Aufsehen erregen.

Severus' Miene blieb unbewegt, doch unter seiner ruhigen Oberfläche tobte ein wahrer Sturm der Gefühle. Obwohl es erst vier Monate her war, daß er Lily gesehen hatte, kam es ihm so vor, als käme da eine ganz andere Frau auf ihn zu. Sein Herz schmerzte einen Moment. Aber das war ja auch so. Lily war nicht mehr die selbe.  
Sie war jetzt Lily Potter, das mußte sie verändern, ob sie das nun wollte oder nicht, machte keinen Unterschied.

Der Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden wurde immer kleiner, doch Severus war einfach nicht in der Lage, sich von der Stelle zu rühren und die Distanz zwischen ihnen schneller zu überbrücken. Er hing einfach mit seinem Blick an der lächelnden Lily, die da so wunderschön auf ihn zukam, das lange rote Haar mit einem grünen Stirnband aus dem Gesicht gehalten. Es war das erste Mal, daß er sie in ihren ganz normalen Muggelkleidern sah und es raubte ihm fast den Atem. Sie trug einen kurzen schwarzen Rock, er ging ihr nicht einmal bis an die Knie, eine weiße Bluse und weiße Strümpfe, die bis über ihre Knie und knapp bis unter den Rand ihres Rockes reichten. Über dem Arm hing ihre Jacke und ihre Füße steckten in schwarzen, geschlossenen Riemchenschuhen. Er hatte in den letzten Minuten viele Frauen gesehen, die ganz ähnlich gekleidet waren, aber nur an Lily sah es wirklich so aus, wie es aussehen sollte. Unschuldig und rein. – Zumindest sah er das so.

Jetzt stand sie vor ihm und einen Moment sahen sie sich nur an. Dann schloß Severus sie ganz unvermittelt in seine Arme und hielt sie fest, spürte ihren Herzschlag an seiner Brust und ihren Atem an seinem Hals. Das war der Moment für den er lebte. Der Moment, den er immer wieder erleben wollte und der ihn aufrecht hielt.

„Ich hab dich so vermißt!" flüsterte er.

„Und ich erst!" antwortete sie glücklich.  


  
Schon wenige Minuten später gingen sie Hand in Hand hinaus in das von Muggeln bevölkerte London. Um die Winkelgasse machten sie einen großen Bogen. Man hätte Lily dort zwar nicht erkennen können, aber dennoch wollten sie nicht riskieren, daß Severus von zu vielen Zauberern und Hexen mit einer Frau gesehen wurde. So war die Chance viel größer, daß Voldemort davon erfuhr und Severus wollte sich irgendwelche Fragen zur Person der fremden Frau gerne ersparen, selbst nachdem er merkte, daß Lily sich viele Gedanken um dieses Treffen gemacht hatte und sogar einen ganzen Lebenslauf für ihre Fassade zusammen gestellt hatte.

Sie war eben doch die weitsichtigste Hexe, die er kannte.

Lily zeigte ihm alles, was er sehen wollte. Er war vorher noch nie im wirklichen London gewesen, mal abgesehen von dem Teil, in dem die Universität für Hexerei und Zauberei unsichtbar für die Augen eines Muggels stand.

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, daß es hier genauso zugeht, wie in der Winkelgasse. Diese Massen von Menschen!" er blickte sich immer noch erstaunt um und Lily lächelte.

„Hier geht es noch schlimmer zu. Und die Leute sind nicht ganz so freundlich, wie in der Winkelgasse." Das hatte Severus auch schon gemerkt. Ständig rempelte ihn jemand an und eine Entschuldigung hörte er nur selten. Aber dennoch, es gefiel ihm. Diese ganze Sache war schrecklich spannend.

„Ich hab für uns heute Nacht ein Hotelzimmer gebucht. James erwartet mich erst morgen zurück." Severus blickte sie überrascht an. Sie blickte unter sich und lächelte schüchtern. Als sie merkte, daß er sie ansah, erwiderte sie seinen Blick und hob die Schultern.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest vielleicht auch jede Minute ausnutzen, die wir zusammen sein können." Severus strahlte für einen Moment über das ganze Gesicht.

„Natürlich will ich das. – Ich kann mir gar nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als jede wundervolle Minute mit dir zusammen zu sein, die ich kriegen kann." Er hatte ihr den Arm um die Schultern gelegt und zog sie für einen kurzen Moment näher an sich heran, ohne sie dabei aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.  


  
„Hier ist es." Es dämmerte schon, als sie das Hotel erreichten. Ein wenig unschlüssig standen sie vor dem alten Gebäude mitten in der Innenstadt von London herum und schienen nicht so recht zu wissen, was der nächste Schritt war, den es zu gehen galt.

„Wir können uns auch immer noch um entscheiden." Sagte Severus, der wußte, daß Lily scheinbar noch nicht so wirklich überzeugt von dem war, was sie selbst begonnen hatte. Er wollte nichts mehr, als auch noch eine ganze wunderbar lange Nacht mit ihr zusammen sein zu können, bevor sie sich wieder für eine Ewigkeit trennen mußten, aber er wollte sie nicht drängen, wenn sie jetzt vielleicht doch Skrupel bekam.

Er lächelte bitter. Skrupel... vor was? Doch er wußte, er war nicht fair. Er hatte keine Skrupel, niemanden, den er verletzte, wenn er log und Lily verheimlichte. Aber sie war da anders. Ihr tat es weh, wenn sie James immer und immer wieder belog.

Und nicht nur Severus war klar, was in den nächsten Stunden vermutlich passieren würde, wenn sie sich jetzt wirklich dazu entschieden, hineinzugehen. Der letzte, bisher noch nicht gegangene Schritt, stand unmittelbar bevor.

Lily drückte sein Hand ein wenig fester und als er sie ansah, lächelte sie.

„Zur Hölle mit meinem Gewissen!" grinste sie und Severus erwiderte es. Ihm war klar, daß sie nicht meinte, was sie sagte, aber warum sollte er sie umstimmen, sie war alt genug, ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen und sollte nur das tun, was sie selbst wollte.

Er erschrak vor sich selbst. Der pure Egoismus, aber es tat einfach so gut, mal wieder an sich selbst und das eigene Glück zu denken, egal wie sehr er Lily auch liebte und sonst immer in den Vordergrund stellte. Er brauchte ihre Nähe einfach und selbst wenn sein Verstand es ihm gesagt hätte, er hätte es nicht fertig gebracht, sie umzustimmen.

Der Portier lächelte dem scheinbar sehr verliebten Pärchen nach, nachdem er ihnen ihre Schlüssel gegeben hatte und sie in Richtung des Lifts verschwanden.   
Lily wußte nicht, ob es gut oder fair war, was sie tat, aber sie wußte, daß es nur richtig war. Denn ihr Herz sagte es ihr und wenn sie es recht bedachte, konnte es nicht falsch sein, denn Severus war der Mann, den sie liebte.

Falsch war ihre Ehe. Niemals hätte sie einwilligen sollen, James zu heiraten. Sie hätte sich vielmehr einen plausiblen Grund suchen sollen, um sich von James zu trennen... Und nicht einmal den hätte sie suchen müssen. Sie und James waren so verschieden, es gab genug Dinge, die sie eigentlich an ihm so störten, daß sie gar nicht mit ihm zusammen sein wollte.

Allem voran dieses verfluchte Quidditch!

Nein, das hier war richtig und vollkommen okay. Für diese Nacht, die sie mit Severus gemeinsam verbringen würde, würde sie kein schlechtes Gewissen haben müssen, nichts wofür man sich schämen mußte. Das hier war einfach nur Liebe.

Severus hatte das Gefühl, als könne er ihre Gedanken wie von einem Buch ablesen, als er ihr Gesicht beobachtete. Sie schien endlich die richtige Einstellung für die ganze Sache gefunden zu haben und vielleicht war es für sie jetzt endlich möglich, ohne Selbstvorwürfe und leichten Herzens diese ganze Angelegenheit zu betrachten.  


  
Lily hatte noch nie zuvor das dunkle Mal gesehen. Sie hatte gewußt, wie es aussah, denn sie hatte bereits Bilder davon gesehen, aber in der Realität, auf echter realer Haut, war es noch ganz was anderes.

Niemals hätte sie den Mut aufbringen können, Severus zu bitten, es ihr zu zeigen. Doch er versteckte es nicht vor ihr und als sie jetzt in seinem Armen lag, streichelte sie sanft über seinen Unterarm.

„Es fühlt sich ganz rauh an." Flüsterte sie und Severus lächelte.

„Es wird in die Haut gebrannt." Antwortete er und strich ihr sacht mit seiner anderen Hand durch das leicht verwirrte rote Haar. Er war glücklich und wünschte sich, diesen Augenblick für immer festhalten zu können. Diese Nacht, in der alles richtig war, sollte niemals enden. Hier in seinem Arm war Lilys Platz und nirgendwo sonst. Er fühlte mal wieder eine heiße Eifersuchtswelle in sich aufsteigen und hätte Lily am liebsten fest an sich gepreßt, aber er wollte sie nicht erschrecken. Wie sollte sie das verstehen, wo er ihr doch nie sagte, wie er sich bei der ganzen Sache fühlte?

„Tut es weh?" Severus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Das Einbrennen natürlich schon, aber danach ist der Schmerz sofort vorbei." Sein Blick verdunkelte sich. „Außer natürlich, Voldemort ruft uns zu einer Zusammenkunft. Dann brennt dieses Mal wie Feuer und manchmal ist es so schlimm, daß man sich den Arm am liebsten selbst abschlagen würde." Lily schloß die Augen. Sie wollte es sich nicht vorstellen, doch sofort drangen Bilder in ihren Kopf und sie spürte den Schmerz fast körperlich, obwohl sie ihn noch nie erfahren hatte.

Severus schob ihr sanft die Hand unter das Kinn und hob ihren Kopf leicht an. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und er lächelte.

„Wir sollten nicht über so etwas reden. Diese Momente hier gehören uns und der ganze andere Kram sollte in der Zeit einfach draußen bleiben." Er küßte sie zärtlich und sie kuschelte sich enger an ihn.  


  
Erst kurz vor Morgengrauen schliefen sie ein und fielen in einen kurzen traumlosen Schlaf.

Der Abschied am Bahnhof war der schlimmste, den die beiden jemals hatten hinter sich bringen müssen, in der ganzen Zeit, die sie sich jetzt schon kannten. Denn diesmal war es ein Abschied für eine lange Zeit. Vielleicht für Jahre, vielleicht für immer. Keiner wußte es so genau und das machte es beiden so unglaublich schwer.

Severus hielt Lily im Arm. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd vergraben und er spürte, wie seine Brust langsam feucht wurde. Sie weinte bittere Tränen. Nur zu gerne hätte er es ihr gleich getan, denn auch er fühlte Trauer und Tränen in sich aufwallen. Aber wenn er jetzt auch noch die Fassung verlor, würde das die ganze Sache für Lily nur noch schwieriger machen. Sanft streichelte er ihr über den Hinterkopf und drückte sie ganz vorsichtig von sich weg. 

Ihr Gesicht war tränennaß und sie hatte einen leichten Schluckauf vom Weinen. Mit einem sanften Lächeln wischte er die Tränen fort und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Wein nicht, Lily. Ich bin bald wieder mit dir zusammen." Lily wußte, daß es kein Versprechen war. Nur ein Hoffen auf bessere Zeiten und daß diese bald kommen würden. Trotzdem nickte sie. Hoffnung war das einzige, an das man sich in diesen Zeiten klammern konnte.

„Ich werde dir nicht schreiben können." Sie schluckte und nickte langsam.

„Ich weiß. – Und ich werde dir auch nicht schreiben." Wieder wischte er die Tränen fort, die sich erneut den Weg über ihr Gesicht bahnten.

„Es sei denn, es ist etwas wirklich Wichtiges. Dann mußt du es mir schreiben." Er lächelte sie an und sie versuchte, es zu erwidern, doch das schiefe Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zitterte heftig unter der Gewalt der Trauer, die sich ihren Weg immer wieder auf die Oberfläche kämpfen wollte. Wieder schloß er sie in seine Arme und sie schlang ihre Arme so fest um ihn, wie sie nur konnte, auch wenn sie wußte, daß sie ihn auch so nicht halten konnte.

„Du darfst nie vergessen, daß ich dich über alles liebe, Lily. Mehr als mein Leben." Lilys Griff wurde noch ein wenig fester und er hörte, wie sie die Worte, die er mehr als alles andere hören wollte, ihn sein Hemd flüsterte.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Severus! Ich wünschte, du müßtest nicht fort." Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus und er fühlte, daß etwas Kraft durch ihn hindurchfuhr. Es stimmte also doch, daß die Liebe wie eine Kraftquelle war, aus der man stetig schöpfen konnte.

„Irgendwann kommt der Tag, an dem ich das nicht mehr muß. Aber bis dahin mußt du auf mich warten. Und jetzt solltest du gehen. Der Zug wartet nicht auf dich." Lily blickte auf und sah ihm in die Augen. Dann spürte er für den Hauch eines Augenblicks ihre Lippen auf seinen und Lily war fort. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, lief sie schnellen Schrittes auf die Tür des Zuges zu und stieg ein. 

Nur wenige Sekunden später ertönte ein Pfiff und die Türen des Zuges wurden geschlossen. Der Zug ruckte und fuhr an. Severus blickte ihm nach, wie er immer schneller wurde und schließlich aus dem Bahnhof hinaus fuhr. Der leichte Fahrtwind des anfahrenden Zuges zog an seinem Haar und auf einen Unbeteiligten wirkte er in diesem Moment wohl wie ein einsamer, mysteriöser Reisender, wie er da so einsam und irgendwie anders auf dem Bahnsteig stand und traurig dem Zug hinterher blickte.  


  
Obwohl sie immer noch heftig weinte, lächelte Lily, als der Zug losfuhr und sie Severus schon wenige Augenblicke später aus den Augen verlor. Sie würden sich eine ganze Zeit nicht sehen, aber er war nicht vollständig weg. Er hatte einen Teil von sich bei ihr zurück gelassen und an diesen Teil würde sie sich klammern, bis er wieder da war. Wann auch immer das sein mochte.  
  
  
------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Ja, ich weiß, wieder mal eins der kürzeren Kapitel. Sorry ^_^. Das nächste ist wieder ein ganzes Stück länger. Die Hitze hält mich gerade ganz Massiv vom Schreiben ab, das ist ziemlich lästig.

**Mystical Selena: **Okay, das war dann wohl nur eine einmalige Sache, würd ich sagen, zurück auf Platz eins *g*. Ich hoffe mal, der heutige Tag ist wieder schön rot angestrichen in deinem Kalender, denn ich bin tatsächlich - zum Erstaunen aller - wieder pünktlich. Ich könnte mich fast schon wieder an diese Pünktlichkeit gewöhnen *g*  
Ist das nächstes Kapitel eigentlich schon da? Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit nachzusehen, weil ich mich die ganze Woche zum Schreiben vor den PC geprügelt hab ;o)

**Java: **Danke schön! Ich glaub, bis ich mit dem Posten der Geschichte fertig bin, glaube ich endlich selbst dran, daß mein Schreibstil was taugt *g*  
Die Geschichte geht genau bis einen Tag nach Lilys Tod, das war mit die günstigste Stelle, um aufzuhören. Die Fortsetzung beginnt etwa 4 Jahre nach Harrys Schulabschluß. Die Zeit dazwischen hab ich einfach mal für JKR offen gelassen ;o) (naa, war natürlich nicht wirklich so, es war einfach nur eine noch günstigere Stelle, um weiter zu machen ^^). Ein klein bißchen Harry kommt auf jeden Fall vor, immerhin wird er ja über ein Jahr bevor James und Lily sterben geboren :o)

**Leu de Nox: **Ich seh schon, wenn ich Teilhaber von Kleenex wäre, könnte ich ein Vermögen machen *lol*. Vielleicht kaufe ich Aktien *überlegend am Kinn reib* ;o). Schade, daß ich nicht wirklich behaupten kann, daß es noch einmal viel fröhlicher wird... warum mußte JKR die arme Lily auch töten? *seufz*  
Insgesamt 25 Kapitel, ab jetzt also noch 4 Stück. Du bist echt mit deinem Latein am Ende? Wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß ich doch noch ein paar Leute mit dem Plot überraschen könnte, nachdem ich gemerkt hab, wie oft das Thema schon verwertet wurde. Aber gut, das war bisher auch alles Englisch, eine ähnliche deutsche Geschichte ist mir noch nicht unter gekommen, wenn ich genauer drüber nachdenk.  
Die Fortsetzung zu "Our Farewell" ist ne ziemliche Zicke... drei Leute mußten letzte Woche zusammen auf mein einquatschen, damit ich das angefangene Teil nicht wieder lösche *grummel*. Selten hat sich eine Idee so quer in meinem Kopf gestellt... na ja, ich mußte versprechen, es fertig zu machen, mal gucken, ob das was wird *g*

**Tinuviel: **Ja, ich werde definitiv Aktien von Kleenex oder Tempo kaufen, es könnte sich lohnen ;o)  
So ein richtig, richtig, richtig süßes Lily-Sev Kapitel war das hier wohl auch nicht, aber ich hoffe, es war süß genug, um ein wenig über das nahende Ende hinwegzutrösten. Ich werde in der Revision drüber nachdenken, da noch was einzuschieben :o)  
Kein Problem, ich bin immer froh, wenn man mir Fragen stellt, die ich beantworten kann: insgesamt 25 Kapitel, jetzt also noch 4.  
Versprochen, es wird eine erweiterte Hochzeitsszene geben. Ich werde, sobald ich die Fortsetzung fertig hab, eine Sommerpause einlegen und nichts wirklich neues mehr schreiben (wird hier ja niemand bemerken, weil ich die Fortsetzung schön regelmäßig posten kann *ggg*), vielleicht mache ich die Revision irgendwann in dem Zeitraum, mal sehen. Das Ende wird auf jeden Fall dann stark überarbeitet werden, mit den ersten beiden Dritteln der Geschichte war ich ja eigentlich recht zufrieden, bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten.  
Mein Größenwahn hat sich gelegt und gestern hab ich auch endlich das verfluchte vorletzte Kapitel der Fortsetzung fertig gekriegt. Dafür geht mir die Hitze inzwischen nur noch auf die Nerven. Was gäbe ich nicht für eine Klimaanlage, um wieder vernünftig schreiben zu können, ohne die ganze Tastatur dabei feucht zu machen *buäh* Da kann man ja auch gleich ein Glas Wasser drüber kippen *grummel*  
Was ist nur aus den guten, alten, verflucht schlechten deutschen Sommern geworden? Auf nix ist mehr Verlaß *g*

**little-lotte: **Bin schon da! Schnell genug? (ich weiß, ich kenn die Antwort auf diese blöde Frage, es geht schließlich nie schnell genug *lol*)  
Wenn man bedenkt, was für eine süße, einfache Story ich geplant hatte, als ich mit dem Giftmischer angefangen hab, ist das ganz doch recht komplex geworden. Ich bin mal gespannt, wie das erst wird, wenn ich das ganze Ding überarbeitet und dann die Endfassung hab *g*.  
Tja, dieser grausame Mord aller romantischen Träume zwischen Sev und Lily war nicht fair von der guten Frau Rowling *grummel*, aber für so etwas gibt es dann ja Fortsetzungen und OCs *g*  
Ich bin auf jeden Fall mal sehr gespannt, wie euch die Fortsetzung gefallen wird. Seine Geschichten bei FF.net posten ist spannender als jeder Krimi! ^^

Okay, das war dann auch schon wieder. Ich werde jetzt versuchen, meine Finger vorsichtig von der Tastatur zu lösen *kleb*. Mal gucken, ob das klappt.

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen und Reviews sind natürlich wie immer willkommen (welch Überraschung *g*)

bye bis nächsten Donnerstag

_**SilentRose**_


	23. Harry Potter

**Kapitel 22:  
Harry Potter**  


  
„Lily?" fragte James besorgt, als Lily plötzlich vom Tisch aufsprang und an ihm vorbei stürmte. Die Tür des Badezimmers fiel hinter ihr zu, er konnte hören, daß sie würgte.  
Es dauerte fast fünf Minuten, bis sie endlich wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam. Sie war erschreckend bleich im Gesicht und sie hatte sich die Hand auf den Magen gelegt.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Schatz?" fragte er sanft. Lily blickte auf und sah ihn ein wenig verwirrt an. James schüttelte den Kopf. Seit ihrem Besuch in London war Lily irgendwie seltsam, obwohl dieser Besuch schon mehrere Wochen her war.

Oft wirkte sie abwesend und manchmal erwischte er sie dabei, wie sie auf der Fensterbank des Schlafzimmers saß und fast unglücklich hinausstarrte. Doch sie erzählte nicht, was in London passiert war, sagte nur, daß es ein schöner Besuch gewesen war und daß sie und Linda das unbedingt mal wiederholen mußten.

Natürlich glaubte James ihr, wenn sie sagte, daß nichts vorgefallen war, aber sie sprach ja gar nicht und ihr Benehmen war einfach nur seltsam. Und seit einigen Tagen hatte sie sich schon mehrfach genauso plötzlich übergeben, wie jetzt.

Lily schüttelte langsam den Kopf, als wäre seine Frage erst jetzt zu ihr durchgedrungen.

„Alles in Ordnung, mach dir keine Sorgen." Sagte sie matt und lächelte. Es war ja auch nicht gelogen und Lily wunderte sich, daß James immer noch nicht verstanden hatte, was mit ihr los war. Sie hatte ihm eigentlich mehr Kombinationsgabe zugetraut.

Er sah sie immer noch skeptisch an und Lily versuchte, ein wenig breiter zu lächeln. Ihr rebellierender Magen machte es ihr allerdings nicht leicht.

„James, wirklich, manchmal glaube ich, daß du wirklich naiv bist." Sie zwinkerte. James wollte etwas erwidern, doch dann zog er die Stirn kraus und musterte seine Frau von oben bis unten. Als er mit seinem Blick wieder zu ihrem Gesicht zurück gekehrt war, hatte sein Gesicht einen sehr fragenden Blick angenommen. Ihm wurde plötzlich einiges klarer. Ihr Verhalten war anders, sogar ihr Aussehen hatte sich ein wenig verändert. Sie erschien ihm manchmal irgendwie... ja noch wärmer, strahlender.

„Bist du etwa..?" fragte er und spürte, wie er einen Kloß im Hals bekam. Er schluckte.

„Schwanger." Sagte Lily schlicht und grinste James an, der erst auf seinem Stuhl saß, als hätte ihn gerade der Schlag getroffen und dann wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang und sie in den Arm nahm.

„Ich werde Papa?!" rief er aufgeregt und wirbelte Lily durch die Luft. Lily lachte, doch unter ihrer fröhlichen Oberfläche schlug ihr Gewissen wieder gnadenlos zu. War es richtig, James so zu belügen? Er war nicht der Vater, das war so sicher wie kaum etwas anderes auf dieser Welt. Sie hatte selbst dafür gesorgt, daß es so sicher war.

Aber sie konnte ihm schließlich nicht einfach sagen, daß dieses Kind das Kind von Severus Snape war. Dieses Wissen hätte ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und sein ganzes Leben aus den Fugen gebracht.

Wenn dieser ganze Alptraum doch nur schnell vorbei war.  


  
Wie Severus es ihr gesagt hatte, schrieb er ihr keinen Brief und auch Lily ihrerseits tat es nicht. Es gab nichts Wichtiges zu erzählen und sie wollte ihn nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen.

Fast ein Jahr verging, in denen die beiden nichts von einander hörten. Severus ging an der Universität seinen Forschungen nach und entwickelte ohne das Wissen der meisten anderen Studenten tief unten in den Kellern der Universität, wo sich die Labors befanden, die tödlichsten und grauenhaftesten Gifte, die die Welt jemals gesehen hatte. – Im Auftrag Voldemorts. Lediglich die anderen Todesser an der Uni wußten es und hielten ihm den Rücken frei.

Voldemort hielt große Stücke auf Severus, genau wie Lucius und Dumbledore es vorausgesehen hatten, und obwohl Severus seine Arbeit widerstrebte, gab er sich alle erdenkliche Mühe, diesen Eindruck noch zu vertiefen. Je schneller er die rechte Hand Voldemorts wurde, um so schneller kam er aus der Sache hier heraus.

Severus wußte, daß auch er als Spion mit Konsequenzen zu rechnen hatte. Zwar kannte er keine Zahlen, aber daß Voldemort seine Entwicklungen auch einsetzte, war wohl so selbstverständlich, daß es keiner Frage bedurfte und Severus konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß er im Endeffekt wirklich vollkommen ohne Strafverfolgung durch das Zaubereiministerium davonkommen würde. Selbst, wenn er Dumbledore als Fürsprecher hatte.

Es war bereits tief in der Nacht, doch Severus arbeitete noch immer an einem seiner neuesten Aufträge. Er war allein im Labor und genoß die Ruhe der späten Stunde. Es lenkte ihn ein wenig von den Gewissensbissen ab, die er hatte, wenn er das tat, was er am meisten liebte, Forschen und Entwickeln.

Immer schon hatte er Wissenschaftler werden wollen, allerdings hatte er sich dabei mehr das Zaubereiministerium als Auftraggeber vorgestellt und nicht den Fürst des Grauens in Person. Er wollte Stoffe und Tränke erfinden, die den Menschen halfen, unwichtig, ob sie nun Zauberer oder Muggel waren. Doch was tat er statt dessen? Er entwickelte Todeswaffen.

Er hörte den kräftigen Flügelschlag Goliaths und blickte auf. Er hatte erst vor zwei Tagen einen Brief von Dumbledore erhalten und der alte Zauberer war viel zu vorsichtig, um ihm so bald schon wieder zu schreiben. Was konnte das nur bedeuten?

Severus strich seiner Eule liebevoll über den Rücken und nahm den Brief entgegen. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er die Schrift erkannte, und nachdem er sich versichert hatte, daß niemand da war, der ihn beobachten konnte, riß er den Umschlag auf.

  
_

Mein liebster Severus,

_

  
ich weiß, ich habe versprochen, dir nicht zu schreiben, außer es ist etwas sehr Wichtiges, aber ich glaube, daß du wissen solltest, was vor einigen Tagen passiert ist. Ich habe ohnehin schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, daß ich es so lange vor dir verheimlicht habe. Aber ich wollte es irgendwie selbst nicht so recht wahrhaben, bis zum Schluß habe ich befürchtet, es könnte noch etwas schief gehen.

  
_

Wenn du sehen würdest, wie aufgeregt ich im Moment bin!

_

  
Severus sah lächelnd von dem Brief auf. Und ob er sah, wie aufgeregt sie war. Ihre Hand hatte beim Schreiben gezittert, das war gar nicht zu übersehen. Was konnte nur so wichtig sein, daß sie diesen Brief geschrieben hatte? Nicht, daß er sich nicht freute, endlich wieder etwas von Lily zu hören, aber sie wußte doch, wie gefährlich es war, ihm zu schreiben! Er las weiter.

  
_

Vor ein paar Tagen ist unser Sohn Harry zur Welt gekommen.

_

  
Ein überraschter leiser Schrei entfuhr Severus und fast hätte er den Brief in seiner Hand fallen gelassen. Sein Sohn Harry?

  


_Ich würde gerne sehen, welches Gesicht du jetzt machst. Ich wußte es schon, als ich in London in den Zug gestiegen bin. Na ja, ich wußte es nicht, aber ich habe es gespürt, weil ich... weil ich mit Absicht in dieser Nacht nicht verhütet habe. Bei James habe ich das immer getan.  
Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, daß ich das getan habe. Ich weiß, es ist die falsche Zeit für ein Kind und du kannst ihn nicht aufwachsen sehen, aber ich bin so glücklich, daß ich den Kleinen habe. Er erinnert mich so sehr an dich.  
  
Er hat dein Haar. Es ist pechschwarz und so dick, man möchte nicht meinen, daß er noch ein Baby ist. Natürlich glaubt James, er sei der Vater und natürlich habe ich ihn in dem Glauben gelassen, aber ich weiß mit Sicherheit, daß er unser Sohn ist, es gibt keinen Zweifel. Ich mußte allerdings etwas tun, was... Du darfst bitte nicht wütend werden, Severus. Ich habe einen Zauber über Harry gelegt, damit er James ein wenig ähnlicher wird. Jetzt, wo er noch ein Baby ist, fällt es noch nicht so auf, aber wenn er älter wird, wird man sehen, daß es keine Ähnlichkeit mit James gibt und falls du dann noch nicht wieder zu mir zurückgekehrt bist - wer kann schon sagen, wann das endlich sein wird - stecke ich in echten Schwierigkeiten. - Ich kann diesen Zauber selbstverständlich jederzeit aufheben und werde es tun, sobald wir wieder vereint sind und die Maske nicht länger nötig sein wird. Haßt du mich dafür? Ich bete, daß das nicht so ist und du mich und mein Handeln vielleicht ein bißchen verstehen kannst.  
  
Ich hoffe, diese Nachricht war wichtig genug, um dir zu schreiben und ich habe dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.  
  
Ich denke jeden Tag an dich und immerzu frage ich mich, wann du wohl zu uns zurückkehren wirst. Ich hoffe, es wird noch vor dem Tag sein, an dem Harry damit anfängt, James Papa zu nennen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Scharade dann noch aufrecht erhalten kann.  
  
Ich habe dir kein Foto von Harry beigelegt, weil ich nicht möchte, daß man es bei dir findet und Fragen aufkommen. Ich hoffe, das war richtig so. Ich möchte nicht in die Lage kommen, es tun zu müssen, auch wenn ich Harry selbstverständlich gegen jede Gefahr dieser Welt verteidigen werde!  
Harry und ich warten auf dich, also komm bald zu uns zurück.  
  
In Liebe  
Lily und Harry_

  
Severus fuhr sich über die müden Augen und starrte verwundert auf seine feuchten Finger. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, daß er beim Lesen des Briefes begonnen hatte, zu weinen. Immer wieder starrte er auf den Brief, auf Lilys zarte Handschrift, die diesmal ein wenig unstet ausgefallen war und wußte nicht, ob er sich freuen sollte oder nicht.  
Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. Er hatte einen Sohn. Er war Vater. Von diesem Augenblick hatte er immerzu geträumt, aber irgendwie hatte er es sich anders vorgestellt. Irgendwie hatte er immer gedacht, daß das passieren würde, wenn dieser ganze Terror hier längst vorbei war, wenn er und Lily ein neues Leben begonnen hatten. Er hatte erwartet, daß er dabei sein würde und Lily durch die Schwangerschaft begleiten würde. Daß er der erste Mann nach dem Arzt war, der das Kind in seinem Arm hielt und es Lily zeigte, die gerade gemeinsam mit ihm, mit seiner Unterstützung die Geburt überstanden hatte.

Er hatte alles erwartet, nur nicht diesen Brief, der ihn in dieser Todesküche erreichte, wenn er gerade dabei war, wieder ein paar hundert Menschen umzubringen.  
Freude und Verzweiflung gaben sich die Hand und er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was jetzt das stärkere Gefühl war.

Doch ein Gefühl war ganz deutlich und übertönte sogar die beiden anderen nach einer Weile. Seine Eifersucht. Er haßte den Gedanken, daß nicht nur seine Frau die Frau von James Potter hatte werden müssen, jetzt war auch noch sein Junge der Sohn dieses Bastards. Wenn Voldemort nicht bald der Vergangenheit angehörte, dann würde der kleine Harry bei James aufwachsen, würde ihn Vater nennen und ihn lieben. Er würde sogar aussehen wie James Potter und vermutlich auch sonst noch viel Ähnlichkeit mit ihm haben. Lilys Illusionszauber waren die besten. Und wenn er – Severus Snape – aus diesem Krieg zurückkehrte, dann kannte dieser Junge ihn nicht einmal und würde nicht verstehen, warum er sein Vater sein sollte und warum James nicht mehr da war.

Severus ballte wütend die Hand zur Faust. Das hier mußte ein Ende haben und das so bald wie möglich!  


  
Zur selben Zeit erhielt auch Lord Voldemort die Nachricht, daß James Potter einen Sohn bekommen hatte. Der Dunkle Lord saß in seinem Sessel, ein Glas Wein in der Hand und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern der anderen Hand auf der Lehne des Sessels herum, während Lucius ihm die Neuigkeit unterbreitete.

„So, so. Die Potters haben Nachwuchs." Seine Stimme klang wie ein kalter Frosthauch. Unwirklich, nicht menschlich. Lucius verbeugte sich leicht.

„So ist es, Meister." Voldemort grinste böse, seine Augen blitzten gefährlich.

„Lucius, könnte es sein, daß dieses Kind das Kind aus der Legende ist? – Dieser Harry, ist er das Kind, das alles Böse in dieser Welt bekämpfen und besiegen wird?" Lucius blickte Voldemort an und versuchte, seinem Blick so viel Sicherheit und Festigkeit zu geben, wie es ihm eben möglich war.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Meister. Wie Ihr ja selbst wißt, besagt die Legende nur, daß es ein Kind aus einem alten Zauberergeschlecht sein wird, geboren in einer der dunkelsten Zeiten dieser Welt." Voldemort unterbrach ihn unwirsch.

„Die Legende ist mir hinreichend bekannt, Lucius!" fauchte er den jungen Mann an, der bei den harschen Worten zusammen zuckte.

„Was ich von dir wissen will, glaubst du, daß dieses Kind das besagte Kind ist?" Lucius überlegte sich seine nächsten Worte ganz genau. Er wußte, eine falsche Antwort und er würde sich wünschen, niemals geboren zu sein. Der Meister war in einem seiner angespannten Zustände – und darin befand er sich gerade einmal mehr – mehr als unberechenbar.

„Die Möglichkeit besteht, Meister. Wenn sie auch nicht sehr groß ist." Voldemorts Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er funkelte Lucius gefährlich an.

„Dann mache mir doch auch gleich einen Vorschlag, Lucius. Erfrische mich mit deiner Weitsichtigkeit und deiner Schläue." Wieder überlegte Lucius erst einen Augenblick. Er fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt und bedroht. Er war bei weitem kein brillanter Taktiker und Voldemort wußte das.

„Wir werden dem jungen Vater einen Besuch abstatten." Begann Lucius und ließ Voldemort dabei nicht aus den Augen.

„Und ihn auf unsere Seite bringen." Voldemort lachte ein kaltes, freudloses Lachen, in seinem Blick lag wirklich so etwas wie ein amüsiertes Leuchten.

„Gut, das soll dein Auftrag sein, Lucius. Bringe mit die Treue von James Potter und seiner reizenden Frau Lily und du sollst belohnt werden." Lucius verbeugte sich und ging langsam rückwärts in Richtung Tür. Als er den Raum verlassen hatte, atmete er erleichtert auf. Voldemort war in einer denkbar schlechten Laune und seine Nachricht hatte es nicht besser gemacht.

In der letzten Zeit schlugen viele ihrer Pläne fehl. Zwar lieferten alle scheinbar eine tadellose Arbeit ab, vor allem Severus tat sich durch hervorragende Leistungen hervor, aber Lucius war sich sicher, daß einer von ihnen ein falsches Spiel spielte. Zu oft kamen diese Idioten, die Dumbledore, der alte Narr, um sich gescharrt hatte, hinter ihre Pläne und machten sie zunichte. Das konnte schon kein Zufall mehr sein.

Und jetzt auch noch dieses Kind, wo Voldemort sich doch schon lange sicher war, daß in der alten Legende um die Vernichtung des Bösen auf dieser Welt von den Potters die Rede war. Lucius wußte nicht, woher diese Sicherheit stammte, denn das Profil traf auf viele Familien der Zaubererwelt zu, aber er wagte es sicherlich nicht, dem Dunklen Lord zu widersprechen. Man konnte ihn vieles nennen, aber nicht total dämlich.  


  
Lilys Brief hatte Severus tief aufgewühlt und er lag oft nächtelang wach, mit seinen Gedanken ständig bei ihr und seinem Sohn. Das Kind, das er noch nie gesehen hatte, daß er vielleicht auch so bald nicht sehen würde.

Und dann diese Aufregung unter den Todessern. Lucius war vor Tagen schon mit einem unbekannten Ziel aufgebrochen und es hieß, daß er eine wichtige Aufgabe für seine Lordschaft erfüllte. Es gab so viele Gerüchte darüber wie Todesser im Kreise Voldemorts und obwohl Severus sich sonst nur wenig um die Aufträge Voldemorts scherte, die nicht an ihn gingen, machte ihn diese ungewohnte Aufregung sehr nervös. Er ahnte nichts Gutes dabei und hatte das Gefühl, daß er und auch Dumbledore wissen sollten, worum es eigentlich ging.

Doch Severus war sich bewußt, daß der einzige Weg, es zu erfahren, sein würde, es von Voldemort direkt zu erfahren und wenn dieser es nicht von sich aus erzählte – was er so gut wie nie tat – dann würde es ein Geheimnis bleiben.

Er konnte schon nicht mehr zählen, wie oft er schon nachts aufgestanden war, um Lily einen Brief zu schreiben, doch immer wenn er an seinem Schreibtisch saß und die Feder das erste Mal in die Tinte getaucht hatte, brachte er sich davon wieder ab. Er durfte nicht antworten. Er erhielt auch so schon viel zu häufig Post und es würde auffallen, wenn es noch mehr werden würde. So sehr es ihn schmerzte, er würde nicht mehr über Harry erfahren bis zu dem Tag, an dem endlich alles vorbei war.

Wie sehr verfluchte er Dumbledore doch für seine Idee und Lily dafür, daß sie ihm geraten hatte, den Auftrag anzunehmen. Und nicht zuletzt auch sich selbst, der dumm genug gewesen war, es auch wirklich zu tun, obwohl er doch von vorne herein gewußt hatte, daß er es bereuen würde, früher oder später. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß es in diesem Fall früher gewesen war.

Er hörte einige aufgebrachte Stimmen in der Empfangshalle des palaisähnlichen Wohnsitzes Voldemorts, in dem auch er mittlerweile seine Unterkunft hatte und schlug die Decke zur Seite.

„Es ist mir egal, ob seine Lordschaft schon schläft, Avery!" fuhr ein aufgebrachter Lucius seinen jüngeren Gefolgsmann an. „Es ist wichtig, ich muß ihn auf der Stelle sprechen." Severus, der im ersten Stock des Gebäudes im Schatten einer großen Säule stand, runzelte erstaunt die Stirn. Wenn Lucius es wagte, Voldemort aus dem Bett holen zu lassen, dann mußte es wirklich enorm wichtig sein. Lucius rannte die Treppe hinauf und hastete an Severus vorbei, der sich etwas tiefer in den Schatten zurückzog, um nicht von ihm gesehen zu werden. Lucius nahm eine weitere Treppe hinauf in den zweiten Stock, in dem sich die Zimmer des Dunklen Lords befanden und Severus folgte ihm in einigem Abstand, nachdem Avery kopfschüttelnd zurück auf seinen Posten gegangen war. Lucius war schon in den Gemächern Voldemorts verschwunden.

Severus wußte, wie unklug und gefährlich es war, aber trotzdem legte er vorsichtig sein Ohr an die geschlossene Tür des Raumes und murmelte kaum hörbar einen Zauber, der sein Gehör um das Vielfache schärfte.

„Das sind keine guten Nachrichten, du Wurm!" hörte er Voldemort zischen und zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Das war eine Tonlage, die kein Todesser gerne hörte, wenn der Lord mit ihm sprach. Severus wußte nur zu genau, was Lucius gerade empfand, doch irgendwie empfand er kein Mitleid, nur Schadenfreude.

„Ich weiß, Sir. Ich habe alles aufgefahren, was ich bieten konnte, aber Potter hat sich stur gezeigt. Er war nicht eine Minute bereit, auch nur über mein Angebot nachzudenken." Severus' Augenbraue schoß in die Höhe. Potter?

„Vielleicht sollten wir unserem Mr. Potter einmal demonstrieren, wozu wir in der Lage sind, meinst du nicht auch?" Schweigen trat ein. Severus hörte sein eigenes Herz, das so laut schlug, daß er glaubte, jeder im Umkreis von einem Kilometer konnte es hören.

Was wollte Voldemort von den Potters? War er schon so weit? Das hätte er doch bemerkt.

„Morgen um diese Zeit sind Camille und Charles Potter tot!" Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über Severus' Rücken.

„Ich hoffe, du hast mich verstanden, Lucius! – Potter wird schon sehen, was er von seinem törichten Widerstand hat." Severus hörte, wie Lucius' Schritte auf die Tür zukamen und drückte sich schnell in die nächste dunkle Ecke, die sich ihm bot. Noch immer schlug sein Herz bedrohlich laut, doch er sagte sich selbst immer wieder, daß er sich das nur einbildete, daß Lucius ihn nicht hören konnte, wenn er nur keine dumme Bewegung machte.

Potters Eltern. Mußte er ihn warnen? Er konnte sich nicht in diese Gefahr begeben, nur um jemandem zu helfen, den er haßte oder etwa doch?

Immer wieder stellte er sich diese Frage, doch als er sein Zimmer wieder erreicht hatte, stand seine Antwort fest. Er hatte nichts gegen Camille und Charles Potter, aber er konnte wegen ihnen seine Deckung nicht riskieren, dafür waren sie nicht wichtig genug.  


  
In der nächsten Nacht entzündete sich mitten in der Nacht der Kamin im Wohnzimmer der Potters. Sofort war James hellwach und sprang aus dem Bett. Er wußte zunächst nicht, wo das Geräusch herkam, doch als er im Wohnzimmer stand, atmete er erleichtert auf. Es war nur sein Chef aus dem Zaubererministerium, Cornelius Fudge, der Minister für innere Angelegenheiten. Einen Moment lang dachte James ernsthaft darüber nach, im Ministerium einen Antrag einzureichen, daß ab sofort Muggeltelefone eingeführt wurden.

Er wischte den Gedanken fort, es mußte etwas passiert sein, sonst würde das Ministerium nicht mitten in der Nacht versuchen, ihn zu kontaktieren.

„Sir?" fragte James verschlafen. Seine Müdigkeit war schlagartig zurück gekehrt. Lily kam ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer, auf ihrem Arm der weinende Harry, der von dem Lärm, den James gemacht hatte, sofort aufgewacht war.

„James, ich muß Ihnen leider mitteilen..." Fudge hielt einen Moment inne und schien darüber nachzudenken, wie er seine Worte vorbringen sollte. Eine steile Falte bildete sich auf James' Stirn.

„Ja, Sir?" Fudge schüttelte den Kopf und James sah, daß auf seinem Gesicht ein Ausdruck des Entsetzens und der Trauer lag.

„James, es hat einen Überfall der Todesser gegeben. Ihre Eltern. Es tut mir leid, James, sie sind tot." Erschrocken drückte Lily ihren kleinen Sohn fester an sich, der in diesem Moment aufhörte zu weinen. James versteifte sich und starrte fassungslos in die Flammen, in denen sich immer noch Fudges Gesicht zeigte.

Er sah aus, als hätte er die Worte des Ministers gar nicht gehört. Lily wollte einen Schritt auf ihn zugehen, doch seine jähe Bewegung Richtung Feuer ließ sie sofort zurechtschrecken.

„Fudge, das ist unmöglich!" Die Verzweiflung brachte seine Stimme zum Zittern. „Die Todesser würden es sich doch niemals wagen, meine Eltern anzugreifen. Sie haben überhaupt keine Chance..."

„James..." unterbrach Fudge den junge Mann sanft aber bestimmt.

„Sie haben es getan und Sie müssen damit aufhören, sich dagegen zu wehren. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie fürchterlich das für Sie sein muß, aber es wird Ihnen nicht helfen, die Sache zu leugnen." Lily sah, wie James in sich zusammensackte. Er tat ihr in diesem Moment so unendlich leid.

„James, ich fürchte, daß diese Sache in direktem Zusammenhang mit dem Besuch von Lucius Malfoy bei Ihnen steht. Sie sollten Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen. Die Familie ihrer Frau und ihre eigene Familie muß geschützt werden." Lily spürte, wie ihr Herz einen Moment lang aufhörte zu schlagen. Ihre Eltern! Waren sie etwas in Gefahr? Schlagartig fiel ihr der Traum ein, den sie über Jahre hinweg immer wieder geträumt hatte. Würde dieser Traum jetzt Wirklichkeit werden?

„Was schlagen Sie vor, Sir?" James Stimme klang dünn und unnatürlich. Fudge versuchte, ihn tröstend anzulächeln, doch was konnte ihn in diesem Moment trösten? Seine Eltern waren tot und egal was der Minister auch tat, nichts konnte ihn in diesem Moment trösten.

„Wenden Sie sich an Dumbledore. Er wird einen Rat haben." Dumbledore. Lily fühlte, daß sie schlagartig erleichtert war. Dumbledore würde eine Lösung wissen, da war sie sicher. Dumbledore wußte schließlich immer Rat. Das Gesicht von Cornelius Fudge verschwand und mit ihm das Feuer im Kamin. Kaum waren die Flammen erloschen, sank James auf den Boden nieder und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Wie ein Kind, das mißhandelt worden war, wippte er vor und zurück und sie hörte, wie er leise schluchzte. Lily setzte sich vorsichtig zu ihm und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Mehr konnte sie mit Harry auf dem Arm in diesem Moment nicht tun. James sah auf und schlang schließlich verzweifelt seine Arme um seine Frau und den kleinen Harry.

Lily ließ es einfach geschehen, auch wenn der kleine Junge das alles nicht verstand und wieder ein klägliches Quieken hören ließ.

„Du mußt zu Dumbledore, James." Sagte sie nach einer halben Ewigkeit des Schweigens und Weinens.

„Du mußt sofort gehen, bevor noch mehr schlimme Dinge geschehen." James schien sie erst nicht gehört zu haben, doch dann nickte er, zog die Nase hoch und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte recht. Er durfte hier nicht sitzen, wie ein Kind, er mußte los und sofort etwas unternehmen.

„Wir haben noch etwas Flohpulver, damit kommst du am schnellsten nach Hogsmaede. Ich werde es für dich holen." Während Lily das Flohpulver aus der Küche holte, ging James hinauf ins Schlafzimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig leer und schuldig. Aber er hatte unmöglich wissen können, daß sein Handeln solche Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde. Er hatte einfach nur nach seinem Gewissen gehandelt, so wie seine Eltern es ihm beigebracht hatten. Und jetzt hatten seine Eltern für ihn mit dem Leben bezahlt. War dieser schwarze Lord wirklich so feige?

James spürte die unglaubliche Wut in sich und das Entsetzen darüber, daß so etwas passieren konnte.

Als er wieder hinunter ins Wohnzimmer kam, wartete Lily auf ihn. Der kleine Harry war auf ihrem Arm eingeschlafen. Er warf sich seinen Umhang über die Schulter, drückte Lily einen Kuß auf die Wange und griff dann in die Schüssel mit dem Flohpulver. Er schluckte, als er in den großen Kamin trat. Dann warf er das Flohpulver mit einer finsteren Entschlossenheit in die Reste der Glut und rief:

„Drei Besen, Hogsmaede!" Grelle grüne Flammen loderte um ihn herum auf und im nächsten Moment war er verschwunden.

Lily starrte noch einen Moment unentschlossen in den Kamin, bevor sie Harry die Treppe hinauf in sein Bett zurück brachte. Zum ersten Mal erkannte sie wirklich, zu was Lord Voldemort in der Lage war. Zum ersten Mal erkannte sie das ganze Maß seiner Grausamkeit und es erschreckte sie.

Sie blickte auf Harry, der friedlich schlafend in seinem Bettchen lag. Warum nur mußte der kleine Kerl in einer so unsicheren Welt aufwachsen?  


  
Als James am nächsten Morgen nach Hause zurückkehrte, fand er Lily an Harrys Bettchen, wo sie eingeschlafen war. Einen Moment lang betrachtete er seine kleine Familie, wie sie friedlich schlafend der grausamen Realität für wenige Augenblicke entflohen war, und lächelte. Warum nur hatten sie diese Pest von Voldemort nur verdient? Was hatte die Welt verbrochen, daß sie solch ein böses Element geschickt bekam, der alle in Angst und Schrecken versetzte?

Lily bewegte sich im Schlaf und wachte langsam auf. Sie blinzelte und rieb sich müde die Augen. Sie spürte James' Blick auf sich und drehte sich zu ihm um. Besorgt sah sie ihn an. Er sah furchtbar aus, aber nach dieser Nacht war das auch kein Wunder. 

Ihre Rücken schmerze, als sie von dem Stuhl an Harrys Bettchen aufstand und zu ihm hinüber ging. Sanft faßte sie ihn am Arm und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer. Sie wollte nicht, daß Harry aufwachte, aber sie mußte wissen, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte.

Sie gingen hinunter in die Küche und während Lily Frühstück machte, erzählte James von seinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore.

„Wir müssen nun einen unserer Freunde auswählen, der als Geheimniswahrer für uns auftreten wird." Lily schenkte ihm lächelnd einen Kaffee ein.

„Die Entscheidung dürfte doch nicht schwerfallen. Ich denke, Sirius wird die Aufgabe gerne übernehmen." James nickte. Natürlich hatte auch sofort an seinen besten Freund gedacht.  


  
Severus erfuhr erst aus der Zeitung, daß der Mord an Potters Eltern wirklich wie befohlen ausgeführt worden war. Aber das war auch nicht weiter verwunderlich. Voldemorts Befehle wurden stets sofort ausgeführt.

Aber trotzdem schnürte es ihm den Hals zu, denn er erkannte den größten Fehler, den er in seinem ganzen Leben gemacht hatte. Lily bei den Potters sicher zu wähnen, war eine übermäßige Dummheit gewesen und jetzt war sie dort nicht nur nicht sicher, sondern auch noch in großer Gefahr. Er verfluchte sich dafür, daß er sie gebeten hatte, bei James zu bleiben und sogar seine Frau zu werden. Er verfluchte den Tag, an dem er in die Dienste des Dunklen Lords getreten war, statt mit Lily zu verschwinden und niemals wieder hierher zurück zu kehren.

Nur sehr schwer widerstand er dem Drang, einfach loszugehen und Lily zu holen, um mit ihr zu verschwinden oder noch törichter, sofort nach Hogwarts zu reisen, um Dumbledore um Hilfe zu bitten.

Nur die Hoffnung, daß James und Lily das bereits selbst getan hatten, hielt ihn von dieser Dummheit ab. 

Er haßte sich in diesem Moment für sein Pflichtgefühl, denn nur dieses war daran Schuld, daß er nicht alles sofort hinwarf und seinen Gefühlen nachgab.

Die folgenden Tage zogen sich grausam langsam hin, doch je länger er nichts mehr von einem Angriff auf die Familie Potter hörte, um so ruhiger wurde Severus. Er wußte zwar, daß es noch nicht vorbei war, aber vielleicht waren die drei schon in Sicherheit.

Und dann kam eine kurze Notiz von Dumbledore, die seine Sorgen alle mit einem Schlag zerstreute und ihm seine Sicherheit zurückgaben, daß es Lily gut ging und ihr nichts geschehen würden.

  
_

Ich habe James und Lily an einem geheimen Ort verborgen und Voldemort wird mit keinem Zauber der Welt in der Lage   
sein, sie aufzuspüren. Finde heraus, was er vorhat und unterrichte mich davon!

_

  
Severus wußte, daß Dumbledore damit meinte, daß sie einen Geheimniswahrer hatten, der für sie das Geheimnis ihres Aufenthaltsortes hütete. Somit waren sie für Voldemort unerreichbar. Er konnte sie nicht finden, denn nur der Geheimniswahrer war in der Lage, diesen mächtigen Zauber zu brechen, indem er das Geheimnis verriet. Und das würde sicher nicht passieren, denn wie er James kannte, hatte er Sirius zu seinem Geheimniswahrer erwählt und der loyale Sirius war mit Sicherheit die beste Wahl, die man treffen konnte.

Severus fragte sich, was Dumbledore wohl wegen Lilys Eltern unternommen hatte, kam aber dann zu dem Schluß, daß dieser Zauber sie wohl mit einschloß. Er brauchte sich keine Sorgen machen und konnte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe widmen. Das hatte immer noch höchste Priorität. Es klopfte an seine Tür und Severus stopfte den kleinen Zettel hastig in eine Tasche in seinem Umhang.

„Herein!" schnarrte er in Richtung Tür und Lucius streckte seinen Kopf herein. Lucius wirkte blaß und übernächtigt und Severus konnte sich denken, woran das lag. Er konnte Lily und James nicht finden. Nur mit Mühe verkniff er sich das hämische Lächeln, das sich in diesem Moment auf seinem Gesicht ausbreiten wollte.

Er nahm eine Handvoll von Goliaths Eulenfutter und schüttete es in den Napf des Vogels. Dabei ließ er Lucius nicht aus den Augen.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen, Lucius?" fragte er ruhig, um den älteren Mann zum Sprechen zu bringen.

„Er will dich sehen. Sofort." Severus nickte und schüttete noch ein wenig Wasser nach, bevor er sich das Haar nach hinten strich und Lucius folgte. Sie schwiegen auf dem Weg zu Lord Voldemort, aber Severus' Blick brannte tiefe Löcher in Lucius' Rücken. Er empfand nicht das geringste, wenn er daran dachte, daß er die Eltern von James Potter getötet hatte. Das war ihm sogar absolut egal. Aber der Gedanke daran, daß er nun auf der Jagd nach Lily war und das vermutlich sogar sehr genoß, machte ihn in diesem Moment beinahe rasend. Und er hoffte inständig, daß er dabei sein würde, wenn Lucius dafür bezahlen mußte, daß er keinen Erfolg gehabt hatte, denn es bestand keinerlei Hoffnung für ihn, die drei verbliebenen Potters zu finden. Ein kurzes Lächeln erhellte seine Züge. Falsch, den letzten verbliebenen Potter. Manchmal vergaß sogar er das.

Lucius stieß die Tür zu Lord Voldemorts Empfangszimmer auf und sofort setzte Severus sein ernstes, unbewegtes Gesicht auf, das er dem Dunklen Lord stets zeigte.  
Voldemort stand mit dem Rücken zu seinen beiden Todessern und als er sich umdrehte, hatte er ein furchtbares Lächeln auf den unmenschlichen Zügen. Severus hatte sich schon oft gefragt, wie viele schwarzmagische Rituale dieser Mensch schon durchgemacht haben mußte, um dieses Aussehen zu erreichen. Er wußte, daß Voldemort auf seine Unsterblichkeit hinarbeitete und er kannte viele der Rituale, die man durchführen mußte auf dem Weg dorthin. Aber noch nie hatte Severus jemanden gesehen, der das auch bereits getan hatte und kurz vor dieser Unsterblichkeit stand. In seinen kühnsten Träumen hatte er sich nicht ausgemalt, daß ein solcher Mensch so gar nicht mehr menschlich sein würde.

„Severus! Schön, daß du meinem Ruf so rasch gefolgt bist. Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht von einer wichtigen Aufgabe abgehalten." Severus verbeugte sich leicht, das Gesicht immer noch ohne jede Regung, ohne jedes Zeichen von Leben oder Emotion.

„Nein, Meister. Ich war nur gerade dabei, meinen Aufbruch zur Universität vorzubereiten. Ich erwarte für die heutige Nacht eine neue Lieferung an Zutaten, mit denen ich in der Lage sein werde, den von Euch gewünschten Trank endlich fertig zu stellen." Voldemort zeigte für einen kurzen Moment so etwas wie ein zufriedenes Lächeln, ein kaltes Lachen aus seinem Mund jagte Severus Schauer über den Rücken.

„Immer fleißig, meine kleine Kobra. Ich glaube, es war Lucius' beste und intelligenteste Tat, deine Aufnahme in meine Reihen vorzuschlagen." Lucius wußte nicht, ob er stolz sein oder sich beleidigt fühlen sollte. Im Vergleich zu Severus erhielt er selten Lob für seine Taten. Aber er war ja auch nichts weiter als jemand, der die Drecksarbeit machte. Er war nicht brillant wie Severus. Nur allzu bitter wurde das Lucius beinahe täglich bewußt.

„Wenn du mit deinem momentanen Projekt fertig bist, habe ich eine sehr leichte Aufgabe für dich, Severus. – Sozusagen als kleine Entspannung." Wenn er nicht gewußt hätte, daß das beim Lord der Dunkelheit gar nicht mehr möglich war, hätte Severus schwören können, daß er Zuneigung aus der unwirklichen Stimme heraus hörte.

„Ich brauche einen sehr starken Wahrheitstrank von dir. Ich denke, das ist eine deiner leichteren Übungen, nicht wahr?" Severus blickte auf, den kalten harten Blick direkt auf Voldemort gerichtet und lächelte.

„Wenn er nicht drei Tage köcheln müßte, würde ich ihn euch schon morgen früh überreichen." Voldemort nickte zufrieden.

„Dann mach dich jetzt auf den Weg, Severus. - Lucius, du bleibst noch." Severus zog sich zurück und schloß hinter sich die Tür. Doch er ging noch nicht, sondern wagte es ein weiteres Mal, die beiden zu belauschen. Er wußte, wie leichtsinnig das war, aber er konnte den Dunklen Lord ebenso wenig einfach fragen, was er im Bezug auf Potter unternehmen wollte.

„Lucius, ich bin keineswegs zufrieden mit dir." Zischte Voldemort Lucius an und sogar Severus spürte einen unangenehmen Stich der Angst. Wie mußte Lucius sich erst fühlen?

„Es war eine weit schwierigere Aufgabe, Camille und Charles Potter aus dem Weg zu räumen, trotzdem hast du das geschafft und bist jetzt nicht in der Lage, diesen verfluchten James zu finden. Erkläre dich."

„Meister, ich habe den Verdacht, daß es hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht." Erwiderte Lucius weniger ängstlich, als Severus erwartet hatte und das gefiel ihm nicht sonderlich.

„Von unserem Spion im Ministerium weiß ich, daß Fudge sich noch in der Nacht des Todes seiner Eltern mit James Potter unterhalten hat und danach ist er wohl auf direktem Weg nach Hogwarts gereist. Ich befürchte, Dumbledore, der alte Narr, ist auf eine brillante Idee gekommen, um Lily, James und das Balg zu schützen." Er hörte das kalte Lachen Voldemorts.

„Du solltest dir eines merken, Lucius. Dumbledore ist so manches, aber sicher kein Narr. Wenn man es zu etwas bringen will, dann sollte man seine Freunde und Feinde niemals leichtfertig unterschätzen, sonst kostet es dich eines Tages den Kopf.

Die sprichst also davon, daß es einen Geheimniswahrer gibt." Severus' Herz machte einen unangenehmen Sprung. Natürlich hatte er gewußt, daß es nicht lange dauern würde, bis Voldemort das herausfand, aber er hatte doch gehofft, daß es etwas länger dauern würde.

„Ganz richtig. – Und ich kann mir auch vorstellen, wer es ist. James Potter nennt drei Zauberer seine besten Freunde. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew. Einer von ihnen wird mit Sicherheit der Geheimniswahrer der Potters sein."

„Sehr gut Lucius, ich habe doch noch Hoffnung für dich, daß du eines Tages durch mich ganz groß werden wirst." Für einen kurzen Moment trat Schweigen ein und dann hörte er, wie Voldemort wieder ansetzte.

„Ich möchte, daß du mir diese drei herbringst. Du solltest in der Lage sein, wenigstens sie zu finden, wie ich hoffe. Mit dem Trank, den ich Severus brauen lasse, werden wir das Geheimnis schon aus ihnen herauskriegen." Severus erstarrte. Er hatte genug gehört und machte sich auf den Weg, aus dem Palais zu verschwinden. Auf dem Weg zur Universität mußte er ständig an Voldemorts letzte Worte denken. Er mußte etwas unternehmen oder der Plan des Dunklen Lords konnte wirklich aufgehen.

Als er die Keller der Universität erreicht hatte, entschloß er sich, Dumbledore einen Brief zu schreiben und ihn zu bitten, die drei Freunde zu warnen und zu schützen. Unter normalen Umständen würde keiner von ihnen drei zu einer Gefahr für James werden, da war er sich sicher, aber wenn der Wahrheitstrank ins Spiel kam, dann konnten sie schlicht nicht anders.  


  
Noch in der selben Nacht erhielt Dumbledore die Nachricht von Severus und versammelte die drei Freunde in Hogwarts. Sirius, Remus und Peter schienen alle äußerst nervös, wenn auch Peter den Eindruck machte, am stärksten von der drohenden Gefahr niedergedrückt zu werden.

„Ich hatte gehofft, daß uns mehr Zeit bleiben würde, aber wie ich heute Nacht erfahren habe, hat Voldemort Lucius Malfoy und seine Schergen losgeschickt, nach euch zu suchen, um aus euch das Geheimnis um den Verbleib von Lily, James und Harry herauszupressen." Sirius schnaubte verächtlich und blickte Dumbledore fest in die Augen.  
„Wir werden niemals reden und wenn er sich auf den Kopf stellt." Dumbledores Augen leuchteten warm, als er Sirius ansah.

„Voldemort ist nicht dumm, Sirius. Er hat Severus Snape in seinen Reihen, es besteht also gar keine Frage, wenn er euch in die Finger bekommt, verabreicht man euch das beste Wahrheitsserum, daß die Welt bisher gesehen hat." Er hörte, wie Sirius etwas von einem dreckigen Verräter murmelte, doch er entgegnete nichts. Severus' Deckung mußte perfekt sein und indem er den Haß der drei jungen Männer gegen ihn noch ein wenig schürte, wurden Severus' Chancen besser.

„Ich muß euch daher bitten, euch auf die Flucht zu begeben. Ihr müßt euch verstecken, dürft niemandem trauen, niemandem sagen, wer ihr wirklich seid. Bleibt in Kontakt mit mir, aber verratet mir nie, wo ihr gerade seid. Ich werde euch sagen, wenn ihr zurückkommen könnt.

Wir haben einen Plan und wenn alles so läuft, wie wir es geplant haben, dann geht die Herrschaft Voldemorts ihrem Ende zu. Aber bis es soweit ist, dürfen wir das Leben der Potters nicht gefährden." Sirius ballte die Hand zur Faust. Die Nachricht vom Tod der Potters hatte ihn fast so hart getroffen, als hätte Voldemort seine eigene Familie getötet und er wußte, daß es seinem besten Freund mehr als dreckig ging. Daß er jetzt auch noch fliehen mußte, paßte ihm gar nicht.

„Sir, es muß doch einen anderen Weg geben." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Im Moment nicht, Sirius. Alles was ihr für James tun könnt, ist euch aus dem Staub zu machen und England und gleich am besten auch Europa für eine Weile verlassen." Er sah den drei abwechselnd in die Gesichter.

„Ich bitte euch, vertraut mir und der Liga im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Wir werden erfolgreich sein und euch aus eurer Verbannung zurück holen, sobald der Sieg unser ist." Sirius nickte entschlossen und stand auf.

„Ich werde gehen." Sagte er mit fester Stimme und sah Remus und Peter an, die ebenfalls nickten. Remus hatte sogar eines seiner schalkhaften Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, so daß auch Sirius lächeln mußte. Remus war wohl derjenige unter ihnen, der noch jeder Situation etwas Positives abgewinnen konnte, über das er sich freuen konnte.

„Ich danke euch und ich glaube, James und Lily geht es genauso." Nachdem die drei jungen Männer sein Büro verlassen hatten und sich auf den Heimweg machten, um ihre Abreise vorzubereiten, blieb Dumbledore nachdenklich an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen. Müde fuhr er sich über die Augen.

Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl und wußte nicht, wie er es einordnen sollte. Obwohl alles perfekt schien, hatte er doch das Gefühl, daß etwas Unvorhergesehenes passieren würde.

Obwohl Dumbledores Meinung über diese Form der Magie geteilt war, wünschte er sich in diesem Moment, er würde dem kleinen Kreis der wahren Seher angehören. In solch dunklen Zeiten wünschte man sich doch nichts sehnlicher, als die Zukunft zu kennen, in der Hoffnung, daß sie besser war, als die Zeit, die man gerade durchlebte.  


  
Über ein Jahr verging, in denen Lucius und seine Schergen sowohl vergeblich nach James und Lily Potter als auch nach Sirius, Remus und Peter suchten. Severus grinste in seinen einsamen Stunden im Labor still in sich hinein, denn er wußte, daß Dumbledore dafür gesorgt haben mußte, daß alle drei für Voldemort unerreichbar wurden.  
Voldemort dagegen war nun immer öfter äußerst schlechter Laune. Sein Plan, die Unsterblichkeit zu erreichen, ging bei weitem nicht so gut voran, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte und die Zauberer, die Dumbledore um sich gescharrt hatte, wurden nicht nur immer zahlreicher, sondern auch mächtiger und trieben ihn zwar langsam, aber stetig immer weiter in die Enge.

Severus wußte, daß Voldemort in Zugzwang geriet und die Bedrohung für den Dunklen Lord von Tag zu Tag stieg. Immer mehr treue Todesser aus den Reihen Voldemorts fielen täglich der Verfolgung durch das Zaubereiministerium zum Opfer und wer nicht sofort von ihnen getötet wurde, wurde nach Askaban verschifft, von wo nie wieder einer von ihnen zurückkehren würde.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob wohl auch er eines Tages mit den Auroren zusammen treffen würde und ob sie ihn dann auch töten oder verhaften würden. Sie konnten nicht wissen, daß er als Spion tätig war. Nicht nur er selbst wußte, daß es innerhalb des Ministeriums Spione gab. Auch Dumbledore war das bewußt. Also konnte man die Leute, die wußten, daß Severus Snape kein wahrer Todesser, sondern Agent war, mit Sicherheit an einer Hand abzählen.

Doch Severus konnte nicht behaupten, daß er dieser Tage in schlechter Stimmung war. Er war sogar äußerst gut gelaunt und verfolgte täglich mit wachsender – wenn auch natürlich gut versteckter – Begeisterung die neuesten Nachrichten, die der Tagesprophet über den Kampf gegen Voldemort brachte. Immer häufiger standen jetzt seine Mißerfolge auf der Titelseite und verschwunden waren die Zeiten, in denen man erzitterte, wenn man die Zeitung aufschlug.

Severus hoffte inständig, daß das ein Trend war, der auch anhielt bis zu dem Tag, an dem die Zeitung die Vernichtung Voldemorts verkünden würde. Er wünschte sich immer öfter nichts sehnlicher herbei, als den Tag, an dem er endlich von hier fortgehen und Lily von James Potter wegholen konnte. Lily und seinen kleinen Sohn, den er immer noch nicht gesehen hatte, obwohl er jetzt schon älter als ein Jahr war. Er lächelte bitter. Er nannte James bestimmt schon Papa. Aber noch war er jung genug, James bald zu vergessen und dann würde es nur noch ihn geben, Severus, seinen wirklichen Vater. Und er würde dieses Kind lieben, wie er die Mutter liebte und es würde niemals all die schrecklichen Dinge durchmachen müssen, die er als Kind erlebt hatte.

Ablehnung und Anfeindung sollten dem kleinen Harry fremd sein.

---------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Ich hab fast vergessen, daß heute Donnerstag ist ;o)

Als kleine Entschädigung dafür, daß Kapitel 21 so kurz war, ist Kapitel 22 dafür um so länger gewesen (und ich hoffe mal, nicht langweilig *g*)  
Jetzt beginnt hochoffiziell der Teil der Geschichte, den ich persönlich als "Potter-Blasphemie" meinerseits bezeichne, aber die Idee, Severus zu Harrys wirklichem Vater zu machen, kam mir während dem Schreiben der Geschichte und wollte mich nicht mehr loslassen, also hab ich's gemacht, obwohl ich die Theorie vertrete, daß JKR vermutlich jeden anderen zu Harrys Vater machen würde, so lange es nicht Severus Snape ist *ggg* (Ich denke, jeder der "Viel Zauber um Harry - die Welt der Joanne K. Rowling" gelesen hat, ist sich über ihre Beziehung zu Snape ziemlich klar.)

Drei Kapitel sind noch über, das Ende ist also nah. Vor einer halben Stunde habe ich den Epilog der Fortsetzung geschrieben. Ich war diesmal nicht einmal traurig... na ja, vielleicht, weil keiner am Ende gestorben ist, so wie Lily in dieser Geschichte ;o)

**Leu de Nox: **Ich glaube, ich muß an der Stelle noch einmal betonen, daß ich meine Geschichte schon seit Januar fertig habe, sonst könnte einer auf die Idee kommen, ich schreibe die Kapitel immer nach dem, was du vorher gereviewt hast *lol*. Das mit den Kiddies war ja mal wieder ein Volltreffer würde ich sagen *g*  
Ich mußte meiner Beta-Leserin jetzt versprechen, daß ich ihr für die nächste Geschichte extra "Kiki-liest-Silents-Geschichte-und-heult-dabei-den-ganzen-PC-voll-Severus-Snape" Taschentücher machen muß. Ich könnt ja mal ne Anfrage bei Tempo oder so einreichen, vielleicht produzieren die diese Dinger ja dann *höhö*  
Ich denke allerdings, daß das jetzt die letzte überraschende Wendung in der Geschichte war. Jetzt kommt nur noch Tragik.  
Fanfiction.net sollte es möglich machen, daß man 3 Genres auswählen kann. Ich konnte mich nämlich ehrlich gesagt nicht zwischen Drama und Tragödie entscheiden... aber ist auch eigentlich nicht so wichtig, denn beides heißt ja im Prinzip, daß es kein Happy End gibt ^_^

**Java: **Ich hoffe, du hattest einen tollen Urlaub! Ich würd auch gerne mal wieder so richtig wegfahren *seufz*. Aber irgendwann hab ich auch dafür wieder das Geld *ganz fest dran glaub*

**Mystical Selena: **Danke für den URL-Tip. Ich hab zwar bisher nur einen kurzen Blick drauf geworfen, aber ich guck mir die Seite im Büro dann mal richtig an (mein lahmes Modem hier zu Hause macht mich wahnsinnig *g*)  
Immer schön mit der Ruhe, wenn es mit dem nächsten Kapitel noch dauert, dann warte ich eben, ich schreib schließlich schon lange genug, um zu wissen, daß es manchmal nicht so flott geht und kann mich in Geduld üben *lach*  
Jetzt bleibt ja eigentlich nur noch zu hoffen, daß FF.net nicht wieder zicken beim uploaden macht und schon war ich wieder pünktlich ;o)

**little-lotte: **dreimal so lang wie das letzte Kapitel, was sagste nun? *fg* Aber ich kenn den Abschiedsschmerz zu gut. Ich hätte an dieser Story noch ewig weiterschreiben können *seufz*. Aber weißt du was? In einem anderen Leben bekommen die beiden eine echte Chance und wer weiß, vielleicht schreib ich irgendwann mal drüber *lol*

So, ich hoffe mal, daß nächsten Donnerstag überhaupt noch Leser bei Fanfiction.net sein werden, denn ich nehme mal an, eine Menge von euch werden ab übermorgen HP 5 lesen (so wie ich), aber selbstverständlich kommt das nächste Kapitel wie geplant am nächsten Donnerstag.

*knuddel*

_**SilentRose**_  



	24. Der Junge, der überlebte

**Kapitel 23:  
Der Junge, der überlebte**  


  
  
„Meister." Lucius trat mit einer triumphierenden Miene vor den Dunklen Lord und verbeugte sich ehrfürchtig. Lord Voldemort sah seinen Diener leicht verärgert an. Er war schlechter Laune und das schon seit vielen Wochen, wenn es nicht sogar schon Monate waren. Und in dieser Stimmung konnte er es gar nicht leiden, wenn jemand so fröhlich oder gar triumphierend aussah wie Lucius im Moment. Er hatte besser grandiose Nachrichten für ihn oder er würde für sein dummes Gegrinse sehr lange unter dem Crucio-Fluch leiden. 

Lucius schien bemerkt zu haben, daß seine Miene den Lord verärgerte, denn das Lächeln verschwand fast vollständig, wenn auch noch ein letzter Rest übrig blieb.

„Was gibt es, Lucius?" fragte der Lord und der gereizte Unterton in seiner Stimme, ließ sogar Lucius erschaudern.

„Ich habe jemanden gefunden, dessen Anwesenheit euch sicher erfreuen wird, Mylord." Bei diesen Worten verbeugte er sich noch ein wenig tiefer. Voldemorts Blick war noch immer skeptisch, doch er wandte sich zur Tür um und sah die kleine, dickliche Gestalt, die sich dort etwas ängstlich in den Schatten zu drücken versuchte. Voldemort schien im ersten Moment überrascht und runzelte die Stirn.

„Komm näher!" zischte er den kleinen Mann an und langsam schob er sich von der Tür weg und näher an den Dunklen Lord heran. Ein wenig Licht erhellte sein Gesicht und sofort durchzog ein breites, kaltes Grinsen das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords.

„Peter Pettigrew!" er klang fast schon freudig erregt. Peter schluckte heftig. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er hier eigentlich tat, warum er es tat. Aber er tat es und er wußte, jetzt gab es für ihn kein Zurück mehr. Er straffte sich, ein kläglicher Versuch ein wenig Haltung anzunehmen.

„Was hast du mir zu sagen, kleiner Peter?" Voldemort stützte sich mit dem Kinn auf seine Hand und lächelte den jungen Mann süffisant an. Peter räusperte sich kaum hörbar.

„Ich habe Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort von Lily und James Potter." Das Lächeln wurde wieder zu einem Grinsen, die roten Augen des Lords blitzten auf.

„Das klingt so, als wolltest du mir deinen Freund Sirius Black ans Messer liefern, du Wurm." Peter spürte die Panik in sich aufsteigen. Die Nähe des Dunklen Lords bedrückte ihn und nahm ihm die Luft.

„Besser." Preßte er hervor und versuchte, dem furchterregenden Blick standzuhalten. „Ich bin der Geheimniswahrer der Potters." Ein eiskaltes, grausames, wahnsinniges Lachen hallte durch den Raum.  


  
Irgendwie lag etwas seltsames in der Luft an diesem Abend, auch wenn Lily ihre dunkle Vorahnung nicht richtig einordnen konnte. Sie stand mit Harry auf dem Arm am Fenster des Kinderzimmers und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus. 

Harry grabschte mit seiner kleinen Hand in ihre langen, roten Haare und zog mit wachsender Begeisterung daran. Doch Lily merkte es nicht. Zu stark war die Beklommenheit, die sich um ihr Herz legte.

Sie sah eine Bewegung in dem leicht verwilderten Garten vor dem Haus und wurde aufmerksam. Rasch lief sie zum Lichtschalter hinüber und löschte das Licht, damit sie besser sehen konnte, was in dem dunklen Garten vor sich ging.

Sie erkannte gleich mehrere merkwürdige Gestalten, die um das Haus geschlichen kamen und jetzt auf die Haustür zugingen. Lily stockte der Atem. Sie glaubte, in einem dieser schleichenden Kreaturen Peter Pettigrew zu erkennen, doch sie wußte, daß er es nicht sein konnte. Er, Sirius und Remus waren schon seit einem Jahr nicht mehr in England.

Ein unschöner Verdacht beschlich Lily und gerade, als sie ihn fortwischen wollte, brach der Mond hinter den dichten Wolken hervor und sie erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf die Männer im Garten. Es war Peter und auch der zweite Mann war ihr nicht unbekannt. Lucius Malfoy.

Ihr Herz blieb einen Moment lang stehen und Panik stieg in ihr auf, als sie die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer rannte. 

James saß vor dem Kamin und war vollkommen in ein neues Buch vertieft, als Lily die Treppe heruntergepoltert kam. Verwundert sah er auf und die Verwunderung wuchs, als er sah, daß sie mit Harry auf dem Arm wie eine Verrückte durchs Haus rannte.

Er suchte ihren Blick und erschrak, als er die Angst in ihren Augen sah.

„James!" sie schien atemlos zu sein, aber vielleicht war es auch nur die Panik.

„James, draußen im Garten!" ängstlich zeigte sie hinaus in den Flur auf die Tür und im nächsten Moment gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall und die Haustür flog aus den Angeln. Harry fing sofort an, kläglich zu weinen und James sprang aus dem Sessel auf.

Angst legte sich wie eine Eisenklammer um sein Herz und er griff ganz automatisch nach seinem Zauberstab, der neben ihm auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch lag. Eine düstere Gestalt trat durch die Tür in das Haus der Potters und im nächsten Moment tauchte James Welt in einen Wirbel. Ihm wurde schwindelig und er hatte das Gefühl, als wäre all das nicht mehr real, sondern nur ein böser Traum. Er starrte in die roten Augen, die ihn fixierten, sah das furchtbare Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Dunklen Lords...  
Und dann sah er Peter, der versuchte, sich hinter seinem neuen Meister zu verstecken. James spürte die Erkenntnis wie einen Schlag in seinen Magen und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen.

„Peter?" hauchte er ungläubig, doch der ehemalige Freund wich dem gebrochenen Blick James Potters aus. Voldemort machte einen weiteren Schritt auf die Potters zu und in dem Moment erwachte James aus seiner Trance.

„Lily, nimm Harry und lauf! Er ist es! Schnell fort, ich halte ihn auf!" schrie er Lily in seiner Panik zu und stellte sich schützend zwischen Voldemort und seine Familie. Lily hielt Harry noch ein wenig fester und rannte die Treppe hinauf.

Das war das Ende! Die Tränen brannten ihr in die Augen und als hinter ihr das grüne Licht des Todesfluchs aufblitzte, wußte Lily, es gab kein Entkommen und James hatte sein Leben für sie geopfert. Für eine Frau, die ihn Jahre lang nur betrogen, belogen und ausgenutzt hatte. Lily fühlte sich in diesem Moment so unendlich schmutzig und elend, aber sie durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben, durfte nicht sterben. Sie mußte Harry in Sicherheit bringen.

Harry war wichtiger als alles andere, wichtiger als jedes Gewissen.

In Harrys Zimmer war ihre Flucht zu Ende. Sie setzte ihn auf dem Boden ab und wollte gerade die Tür verbarrikadieren, als sie sich dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber sah.  
Sie erschrak heftig und im ersten Moment spürte sie, wie Panik in ihr aufstieg, doch dann war das Gefühl weg. Alle Gefühle waren weg. Sie fühlte keine Angst. Es war die selbe Furchtlosigkeit, die sie stets gefühlt hatte, wenn sie Barabas Snape gegenüber getreten war.

„Aus dem Weg!" zischte Voldemort ihr zu. Und sofort kehrte die vertraute Angst zurück. Nicht die Angst um ihr Leben, aber die um ihr Kind. Er wollte Harry! Er wollte nur James und Harry töten! Eine wilde Entschlossenheit trat in ihre Augen. Er würde Harry niemals bekommen!

„Nicht Harry!" schrie sie und breitete schützend die Arme aus. Voldemort machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. Sein Blick war ärgerlich.

„Nicht Harry, nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry!" flehte sie mit all ihrer Verzweiflung, die sie noch aufbringen konnte, doch sie fühlte, wie auch dieses Gefühl langsam abstumpfte und sie in eine tiefe Leere fiel.

„Geh zur Seite, du dummes Mädchen..." knurrte er sie an. Er konnte nicht fassen, daß diese Hexe wirklich so dumm war, nicht wegzulaufen, wo er ihr diese einmalige Chance bot. Lily preßte die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte stur den Kopf. Sie wich keinen Zentimeter, obwohl Voldemort immer näher kam.

„Geh weg jetzt!" fauchte er und Lily wußte, wenn sie diese letzte Chance nicht ergriff, würde sie in diesem Raum sterben. Doch ihr Leben war ohne Harry nichts wert. Wo sollte sie hingehen? Zu Severus? Sie konnte Severus nie wieder gegenübertreten, wenn sie jetzt ihren Sohn opferte und ihr Leben rettete.

„Nicht Harry, bitte nicht, nimm mich, töte mich an seiner Stelle!" sie wußte genau, wie töricht ihre Worte waren. Er würde sie beide töten. Er tötete Harry, weil er glaubte, einen Grund zu haben. Denn wenn er nur gekommen war, um des Tötens wegen zu töten, hätte er ihr nicht die Möglichkeit geboten, ihr Leben zu retten.

„Nicht Harry! Bitte verschone ihn... verschone ihn..." Voldemort wußte nicht, ob er diese junge Mutter für dumm oder sehr mutig halten sollte, aber sie berührte ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Es war kaum zu fühlen, aber doch war es da.

Nur würde es ihr nicht helfen! Mit einem kalten Lächeln hob er den Zauberstab.

Die Tränen liefen über Lilys Wangen und sie wandte sich ein letztes Mal um, um ihren Sohn anzusehen.

_„Bitte verzeih mir, Harry! – Severus! Ich konnte ihn nicht retten, aber ich habe alles getan, was ich konnte. Ich gebe sogar mein Leben für ihn, wie ich es versprochen habe! Wenn ich euch beide nur nicht so lieben würde!" _

Sie wandte sich wieder Voldemort zu und schloß die Augen. Als der Fluch sie traf, fiel sie in eine tiefe schwarze Leere und fühlte, wie alle Sorgen, die ganze Last von ihrer Seele genommen wurde. Sie fühlte sich frei und leicht und ihr letzter Gedanke galt Harry und Severus.

Wenige Sekunden später stürzte das Haus der Potters unter einem gewaltigen fehlgeschlagenen Fluch zusammen und als der Staub sich legte, war nichts mehr übrig als der Tod und ein kleiner Junge von einem Jahr, der mit großen geschockten Augen inmitten der Trümmer saß und seine tote Mutter ansah, die vor ihm lag.

Auf seiner Stirn hatte sich ein blitzförmiger Riß gebildet, der ein wenig blutete. Und als der Junge ängstlich mit seiner kleinen Hand nach seiner Mutter tastete, langsam zu ihr herüberkroch und immer wieder auf ihr Gesicht patschte, um sie zu wecken, wußte er noch nicht, daß er in diesem Augenblick zu einer Berühmtheit geworden war.

Der Junge, der überlebte.  


  
Es war Halloween und eigentlich war das ein Tag, an dem sämtliche Todesser für gewöhnlich bester Laune waren und all ihren dunklen Fantasien freien Lauf ließen. Doch Severus gehörte nie zu ihnen. Er war schon immer zu solchen Gelegenheiten in sein Labor abgetaucht, um sich aus solchen Dingen herauszuhalten. So auch an diesem Tag.  
Er arbeitete verbissen an seinem neuesten Auftrag für den Dunklen Lord und es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als plötzlich jemand die Tür zu seinem Labor aufriß und er so heftig erschrak, daß er fast die hochgefährliche Flüssigkeit in dem Gläschen, das er in der Hand hielt, verschüttete. Wütend funkelte er den Jungen an, der in seiner Tür stand.

„Idiot!" fauchte er den Erstsemester an, der blaß wurde.

„Verzeihung, Sir. Ich wollte Ihnen nur die gute Nachricht mitteilen." Severus hob skeptisch die Augenbraue. Er versuchte, den Jungen, sein Gesicht, irgendwie einzuordnen, schaffte es aber nicht. Er war also kein Todesser.

„Wovon sprechen Sie?" fuhr er ihn immer noch unfreundlich an. Der junge Mann strahlte weiter, ohne Severus' kalten Ton zu beachten.

„Sie-wissen-schon-wer wurde gestürzt!" rief er aufgeregt. Beim Klang seiner Worte zuckte Severus zusammen. So viel Angst, daß sie ihn nicht einmal bei seinem Namen nannten. Dann realisierte er langsam, was der Junge ihm gesagt hatte und seine Augen wurden groß vor Fassungslosigkeit.

„Gestürzt?" fragte er und sofort fühlte er ein Gewicht von mehreren Tonnen von sich abfallen. „Aber wie?" Der junge Mann strahlte noch immer.

„Man sagt, er ist nach Godric's Hollow gegangen, um dort Lily und James Potter zu töten, was er auch getan hat. Aber als er versuchte, das Kind, Harry Potter, zu töten, soll sein eigener Fluch auf ihn zurück geprallt sein und ihn vernichtet haben. Der Junge hat überlebt, aber Voldemort wurde vernichtet!!" Eisige Kälte breitete sich in Severus bei diesen Worten aus. Das Glas in seiner Hand entglitt ihm und er sah, wie es in Zeitlupe auf den Boden fiel. Es zerbarst mit einem lauten Knall und dicker giftiger Dampf erfüllte das Labor. Der junge Mann schrie erschrocken auf. Das letzte, was Severus spürte war, wie er auf den Boden aufschlug. Seine Lunge schmerzte, sein Herz hämmerte und in seinem Kopf kreisten die einen Worte, die ihm in diesem Moment mehr die Luft abdrückten als es die giftige Substanz tun konnte, die er gerade einatmete. Lily war tot! Das war nicht möglich! Und dann wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz.

------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Ich wünschte, ich könnte was anderes sagen, aber die letzten beiden Kapitel werden leider genauso kurz sein. (und seeeeehr tragisch)  
Fast hätte ich heute meine Deadline nicht halten können, aber das war auch ein Tag, gerade zum in die Tonne treten *würg* Never again...

**Leu de Nox: **Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du im Laufe der Geschichte mehrere Körner gefunden und nicht nur eins ;o) - Ich war ehrlich gesagt überrascht, wie ausgelutscht die Idee wirklich schon ist, da ich ja keine FF gelesen hab bis ich etwa 3/4 von dieser hier fertig geschrieben hatte, aber wenn man bedenkt, daß es die "Severitus Challenge" gibt, die sich um das Thema dreht, wundert man sich über die Zahl wohl dann doch wieder nicht mehr *sheeplook*  
Ich mag sie aber trotzdem immer noch sehr. Harry und Sev paßt in meinen Augen gut zusammen, weil es so gar nicht zusammen kommt in den Büchern *lol*  
Harrys Aussehen... na ja, auf jeden Fall wären seine Haare glatt, die Augen immer noch grün und ich stell ihn mir mit ein bißchen weniger Nase vor als Snape, immer noch sehr blaß... und wenn die Dursleys ihm etwas mehr zu essen geben würden, wäre er auch größer *lol*  
HP5 ist böse *g* Ich hab's heute morgen fertig gelesen. Das Buch an sich ist megageil, aber ich mußte doch ziemlich heulen zum Ende (wohlgemerkt nicht während der Todesszene, ich finde die hat sie vergeigt, sondern erst ein Stück später....)

**Mystical Selena: ***g* noch 2 Kapitel + eine Fortsetzung bestehend aus Prolog, 14 langen Kapiteln und Epilog. Ich bin schließlich noch lange nicht fertig, mit meinen armen Lesern. Gab's inzwischen eine Fortsetzung? Ich gestehe, ich habe wegen HP5 die ganze Woche nicht auf Fortsetzungen geachtet *g*

**little-lotte: **HP5 stellt keine weitere Behinderung da, ich hab's heute morgen fertig gelesen. Das war Rekordzeit, wenn man bedenkt, daß ich nebenher noch arbeiten mußte *lol*.  
Ich hab die "in einem anderen Leben" Geschichte auf meiner To-Do-Liste jetzt auf Platz 3 stehen. Das heißt zwar, daß es wohl in diesem Jahr nichts mehr werden wird, aber Anfang 2004 ist damit zu rechnen. (klasse, ich plan schon in Halbjahren *lol*)  
Gleichzeitig mit dem letzten Kapitel vom Giftmischer, werde ich übernächste Woche den Prolog der Fortsetzung posten, dürfte also gar nicht zu übersehen sein.  
Und ich entschuldige mich noch einmal, daß die letzten drei Kapitel so kurz geworden sind, dafür sind ja die der Fortsetzung dann umso länger *g*

**Java: **Ich muß sagen, ich mag James jetzt sogar noch weniger als vorher *grummel* ... Ich hab nicht wirklich was gegen James, das hab ich ja schonmal gesagt, aber als alter Sevvie-Fan, was will man machen *lol*. Ich fand die Idee interessant, wie die beiden später mal zusammen kommen, denn irgendwann muß Harry es ja mal erfahren. Ich hab zwar das Gefühl, daß dieser Handlungsstrang in meiner Fortsetzung so ein klein bißchen untergegangen ist, aber die Geschichte war ne ziemliche Zicke... vielleicht werdet ihr's beim Lesen sogar merken *g*  
Freut mich, daß dein Urlaub schön war. Ich hab erstaunt festgestellt, daß ich ab morgen wieder eine Woche Urlaub hab (ich weiß mal wieder nicht, wohin mit dem ganzen Urlaub... wenn man doch Geld hätte *seufz*). Diesmal wird's Balkonien mit meinen ganzen Storyboards *g*

Ja, das war es auch schon wieder. Nächste Woche geht es pünktlich (und früher) weiter. 22 Uhr ist doch etwas über meiner regulären Posting-Zeit *g*

*knuddelt mal alle* Und wo wir jetzt dem Ende bedrohlich nahe kommen: **Die Leser, die noch immer keine Meinung gesagt haben (sofern es sie noch gibt), nutzt die Chance, mir eins überzuziehen ^_~ Einfach auf den kleinen "Go"-Button drücken und los geht's**

_**SilentRose**_


	25. Wenn Engel hassen

**Kapitel 24:  
Wenn Engel hassen  
**

Der Morgen graute bereits, als Severus im Krankenzimmer der Universität erwachte. Er fühlte noch immer seine schmerzende Lunge, die gegen das Gift kämpfte, daß er eingeatmet hatte, aber sonst war er vollkommen leer. Kein anderes Gefühl war mehr da, alles zerbrochen in dem Moment, in dem der junge Mann im Labor diese Worte so unbedacht ausgesprochen hatte, die ihn zerschmetterten. 

Die Krankenschwester kam zu ihm herüber und sah ihn besorgt an. 

„Mr. Snape, ich dachte immer, Sie wären ein besonnener und vernünftiger Student." Sie schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge und wollte ihm in die Augen leuchten, doch er schlug ihre Hand weg. Sie stieß einen überraschten Laut aus. Severus sprang auf und obwohl sich seine Knie in diesem Moment wie Gummi anfühlten und unter seinem Gewicht einzuknicken drohten, lief er zu dem Stuhl, über dem sein Umhang hing und griff danach. 

„Ist es wahr?" fragte er die Schwester und warf ihr einen gehetzten Blick zu. Sie schien nicht zu verstehen, was er meinte. 

„Hat er sie wirklich umgebracht? Lily und James Potter meine ich?" Die Krankenschwester blickte unter sich, dann nickte sie langsam. 

„Zumindest ist das die offizielle Version. Außer dem kleinen Harry soll keiner die Geschehnisse in Godric's Hollow überlebt haben." Wieder schlug es ihm kalt in den Magen und er fühlte, wie er wieder kurz davor war, zusammen zu brechen, doch das durfte jetzt nicht sein. Er nickte verbittert und stürmte aus dem Krankenzimmer, die verzweifelte Stimme der Krankenschwester ignorierend, die versuchte, ihn zurück zu halten. 

Als er Sekunden später in den Ruinen des Hauses stand, in dem Lily mit James und Harry gelebt hatte, zerbrach der letzte Rest seiner Hoffnung in tausend kleine Stücke. Von dem Haus war nichts mehr weiter übrig als ein paar Mauerreste und ein riesiger Haufen Schutt. Er murmelte einen Zauber und Sekunden später tauchten die durchscheinenden Körper von Lily und James auf. Sie waren nicht mehr wirklich da, aber mit diesem Zauber konnte er sozusagen die letzten Reste ihrer Aura sichtbar machen und wußte somit jetzt mit entgültiger Sicherheit, daß es wirklich wahr war. James' Körper lag in dem Raum, der wohl ehemals das Wohnzimmer des Hauses gewesen war und Lily hatten sie in den Überresten des ersten Stocks gefunden. Sie lag im hintersten Zimmer, was wohl Harrys Zimmer gewesen war. 

Die Tränen liefen ungebremst über sein blasses Gesicht und er fühlte, wie ihm in diesem Moment alles entglitt. Er sah Lilys verblassenden Körper. Vielleicht noch zwei Stunden und auch ihre Astralenergie würde für immer aus dieser Welt verschwunden sein. 

Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können, auch nur einen Moment lang zu glauben, daß Lily bei James sicher war? Er hatte sie mit seiner Dummheit in den sicheren Tod geschickt! Er allein war schuld! 

Seine Beine gaben nach und er sank in den Ruinen zusammen, weinend, nicht mehr als ein Häufchen trauriges Elend, ohne jeden Mut, überhaupt noch eine Minute länger zu leben. 

Die Worte hallten wie ein tiefes Donnern in seinem Kopf wider und er konnte sie einfach nicht vertreiben. Aber warum sollte er es auch tun, sie waren schließlich wahr und nichts, was er sagte oder tat, konnte diese Tatsache jemals wieder von ihm abwenden. 

Er hatte Lily auf dem Gewissen. 

Er wußte längst nicht mehr, wie lange er eigentlich schon so dasaß, aber plötzlich kehrte ein anderer Gedanke zu ihm zurück und er schrak auf. 

Harry lebte! 

Das Kind hatte überlebt und man mußte es irgendwo hingebracht haben. Weiß Gott, da gab es nicht viele Möglichkeiten. 

Mühsam rappelte Severus sich auf. Langsam und zögernd ging er zu der Stelle hinüber, wo das Abbild von Lilys Körper sanft in der heller werdenden Dunkelheit leuchtete und von Minute zu Minute stetig blasser wurde. Er kniete sich neben sie und als er die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, hatte er einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, sie wirklich zu berühren. 

Doch er wußte, daß das unmöglich war, daß er es sich nur einbildete und mit einer schmerzhaften Gewalt brachen die Erinnerungen an ihre letzte Umarmung auf dem Bahnhof von King's Cross wieder über ihn hinein. 

Wieso hatte er sie damals bloß losgelassen und in den Zug steigen lassen? Wieso war er nur so dumm gewesen, die ganze Zeit anzunehmen, nur er schwebe ich tödlicher Gefahr? Wieso hatte er nicht einmal in dem Moment, in dem er herausgefunden hatte, daß Voldemort hinter Lily und James her war, endlich gehandelt? 

Wäre nicht der Gedanke an Harry gewesen, sein Sohn, der das alles hier überlebt hatte und jetzt irgendwo dort draußen war und ihn brauchte, Severus hätte in diesem Moment vermutlich sein Leben beendet. 

Noch nie zuvor hatte er sich so gehaßt, wie in diesem Moment und er wußte, dieses Gefühl würde er nie wieder loswerden. Er konnte es gar nicht wieder loswerden, denn er hatte gesehen und begriffen, aber nicht gehandelt und jetzt war seine Lily tot. Für immer von ihm gerissen und ihre gemeinsame Zukunft, von der sie beide so geträumt hatten, lag in Trümmern, genau wie Lilys Vergangenheit, in der er gerade stand. Es gab nichts auf dieser Welt, was das wieder gutmachen konnte. Nichts, was diesen Schmerz beenden konnte, außer dem Tod. 

Doch der war nicht willkommen, durfte es nicht sein, so lange Harry noch lebte. Entschlossen wischte er sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und als er aufstand, fiel sein Blick auf etwas, das sein Herz wieder zum Aussetzen brachte. 

In den hölzernen Überresten von etwas, was wohl mal ein kleiner Schrank gewesen war, sah er eine Glaskugel. Sie war bei der Explosion nicht beschädigt worden und glitzerte in der aufgehenden Sonne wie die Hoffnung in Person. So fröhlich, als täte sie nichts weiter, als einen neuen Tag zu begrüßen. Severus fühlte den heftigen Stich in seinem Herzen und ein weiterer Schluchzer bahnte sich seinen Weg aus seiner Kehle. 

Es waren seine Rosen. Immer noch makellos schön und nahezu unbeschädigt blühten sie still und geheimnisvoll in der gläsernen Kugel vor sich hin. Lediglich die eine Blüte, die vor Jahren schon von einer der Rosen abgesprungen war, störte die Makellosigkeit der Blumen. Severus hob die Kugel auf und betrachtete sie mit immer größerem Schmerz, doch er widerstand dem Drang, sie auf den Boden zu schleudern und ihnen dabei zuzusehen, wie sie zerbrachen und in der aufgehenden Sonne schmolzen. 

Er selbst hatte sie hergestellt und er wußte, weder würde die Kugel brechen noch die Rosen schmelzen, denn seine Liebe zu Lily brannte heftiger denn je in ihm und raubte ihm fast den Verstand vor Schmerz und Trauer. 

Die Kugel verschwand in der magischen Tasche seines Umhanges. Gerade als er gehen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf ein großes, in Leder gebundenes Buch, das ganz von Staub und Schmutz bedeckt war. Er wußte nicht, warum er es aufhob und aufschlug, doch als er las, was auf dem Einband stand, wurde er erneut totenbleich und frische Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Er schlug das Buch zu und ließ es ebenfalls in seiner Tasche verschwinden. 

Er ließ einen schmerzerfüllten Blick über das Trümmerfeld gleiten und wandte sich dann ab, um nie wieder an diesen Ort zurück zu kehren. 

Er mußte Harry finden und noch einige andere Dinge erledigen.  


  
Es war früh am Abend, als Severus sein Elternhaus betrat. Es war still in dem großen Gebäude und Severus wußte, daß sein Vater über das Haus Trauer verhängt hatte, obgleich er der einzige war, der hier wohl wirklich und wahrhaftig um den Verlust Voldemorts trauerte. 

Es kostete Severus den letzten Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung, seine Gefühle und seinen Schmerz zu verstecken, als er sich jetzt dem Salon näherte, in dem er seinen Vater vermutete. Aber der alte Mann durfte nicht sehen, was er in diesem Moment empfand. Seine Emotionen würden ihn verraten und alles zunichte machen und Severus mußte heute seinen Schwur erfüllen, den er sich selbst vor langer Zeit schon gegeben hatte. 

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und spähte in den Raum. Wie erwartet saß sein Vater in einem großen Sessel am Kamin und starrte ins Feuer. Severus sah, daß er mit seinen Kräften am Ende war. Er sah noch älter aus, als er eigentlich war und wirkte zusammengefallen und elend, wie er da in seinem Sessel saß und verbittert in die Flammen starrte. 

„Vater." Durchschnitt Severus' eisige Stimme die Stille. Sein Vater blickte auf. 

„Severus. Ich hatte dich früher erwartet. – Wo warst du?" fragte er schneidend und Severus hob kalt lächelnd die Schultern. 

„Ich mußte mich verstecken. Die Auroren haben die gesamte Universität auf den Kopf gestellt. Du solltest froh sein, daß ich rechtzeitig von dort entkommen bin." Der ältere Zauberer schnaubte verächtlich und blickte seinen Sohn verachtend an. 

„Was habe ich davon? – Nichts weiter als meinen nichtsnutzigen Sohn. Mein Meister wäre mir lieber gewesen." Gab er kalt zurück, doch Severus empfand längst nichts mehr bei seinen Worten, noch nicht einmal mehr Haß. Jedes Gefühl in ihm war abgestorben, als er die Ruinen an diesem Morgen verlassen hatte und seitdem trieb ihn nur noch sein Gedanke an Harry vorwärts und sein Wunsch, sich an all denen zu rächen, die es ihm und Lily verwehrt hatten, glücklich zu werden. 

Er ging hinüber zur Bar und goß zwei große Gläser Wein ein. Eines davon reichte er seinem Vater, der es auch widerstandslos nahm, mit dem zweiten setzte er sich seinem Vater gegenüber in den Sessel. 

„Wie konnte es diesem Balg – nichts weiter als Baby – gelingen, den Meister zu vernichten?" Barabas schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und nahm einen Schluck Wein. Severus lächelte seinen Vater immer noch kalt an und hob die Schultern. 

„Die Legende, vor der Voldemort sich stets fürchtete." Entgegnete er ruhig und sofort schoß der Blick seines Vaters in seine Richtung. 

„Woher weißt du das?!" Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wurde noch eine Spur härter und auch Severus trank einen Schluck. 

„Ich weiß mehr, als du und Lucius glaubt, Vater." Lässig schlug er die Beine übereinander und hielt dem fassungslosen Blick seines Vaters stand. 

„Ich nehme an, Voldemort hat es doch noch geschafft, den Geheimniswahrer von Lily und James Potter ausfindig zu machen und zum Reden zu bringen." Barabas nickte leicht und fixierte seinen Sohn weiter mit seinem Blick. 

„Nicht ganz. Er kam von alleine zu uns, bot seine Dienste an." Severus verbarg die Überraschung über diese Worte und die gleichzeitig aufkeimende Wut. Unmöglich konnte Sirius so etwas getan haben. 

„Wer hätte gedacht, daß der große Meister der dunklen Künste sich selbst zu Fall bringen würde. Weißt du Vater, wenn er mich gefragt hätte, ich hätte ihm abgeraten, die Potters anzugreifen." Wut zeichnete sich auf Barabas' Gesicht hab. 

„Wieso habe ich nur das Gefühl, daß es dich keinesfalls berührt, was heute nacht mit unserem Meister gesehen ist?" fragte er grimmig und Severus machte ein beinahe unschuldiges Gesicht. 

„Wieso sollte mich das berühren?" fragte er zurück. „Das einzige Gefühl, das ich im Zusammenhang mit Voldemorts Tod empfinde, ist grenzenlose Freude, Vater!" Zufrieden sah er, wie sein Vater versuchte, aus seinem Sessel aufzuspringen, doch eine unglaubliche Schwere in ihm zog ihn zurück und machte es ihm unmöglich, auf seinen Sohn loszugehen. 

„Du!" rief er aufgebracht und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Severus. „Du bist der Verräter, den wir die ganze Zeit über in unseren Reihen vermutet haben! Dir haben wir es zu verdanken, daß so viele unserer Aktionen schon im Vorfeld zunichte gemacht wurden." Severus legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und betrachtete amüsiert, wie nun auch der Arm seines Vaters für ihn zu schwer wurde und er ihn auf sein Bein zurücksinken lassen mußte. Der ältere Mann schien darüber verwirrt, doch im Moment zu aufgebracht, um daran einen Gedanken zu verschwenden. 

„Vielleicht hättest du nur einen Moment versuchen sollen, mich zu verstehen, statt mich in eine Form zu pressen, in die ich nicht gepaßt habe, Vater. Aber du hast in mir ja stets nur dein Werkzeug gesehen, mit dem du machen konntest, was du wolltest. Daß dieses Werkzeug ein eigenes Leben hatte und eigene Entscheidungen traf, hast du in deinem blinden Haß und der sinnlosen Ergebenheit zu dem Schreckgespenst Voldemort vollkommen übersehen." Barabas bebte vor Wut und kämpfte noch immer gegen die Schwere in seinen Gliedern an. Er wollte aufspringen und sich seinen Sohn schnappen, der ihn so unverschämt angrinste und Worte aussprach, zu denen er nicht das Recht hatte. 

„Seit wann ging das schon?" preßte er bitter hervor und Severus genoß jedes einzelne Wort, als er sagte: 

„Von Anfang an, jede einzelne Minute, die ich Todesser war." Wäre nicht all dieser Schmerz in ihm gewesen, Severus hätte diesen Tag wohl als den glücklichsten seines Lebens bezeichnet. Er sah, wie seine Worte seinen Vater innerlich auffraßen und dieser Anblick hätte gar nicht schöner sein können. Wie viel erhebender wäre es doch gewesen, wenn Lily jetzt an seiner Seite hätte sein können. Ein düsterer Ausdruck huschte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über sein Gesicht. 

„Warum, Severus?" Das Atmen fiel Barabas sichtlich schwer. 

„Du hast mich selbst dazu gemacht, Vater." Antwortete er kalt. „Du hast versucht, mir alles zu nehmen, was ich hatte, aber du hast versagt. Es hat mich nicht zu dem gemacht, was du aus mir machen wolltest." Ein leises Röcheln drang aus Barabas' Kehle. 

„Dieses Schlammblut, nicht wahr?" er lachte leise und Severus wußte, daß es ein Lachen des Sieges war. Denn Lily war tot und er würde sie nie bekommen, genau wie er es immer geplant hatte. 

„Du hast mich stets unterschätzt, Vater, das war dein Fehler. Während du dich in dem Glauben wähntest, Lily und mich für immer entzweit zu haben, haben wir wieder zueinander gefunden. Lily hat mir die ganze Geschichte erzählt und die ganzen letzten Jahre waren nichts weiter als ein großes Theaterstück. Alles nur eine amüsante Farce. Während ihr euch alle siegessicher wähntet, dachten Lily und ich nicht einen Moment daran, aufeinander zu verzichten." Dem entsetzten Ausdruck auf Barabas Gesicht folgte wieder das hämische Grinsen der Siegessicherheit. 

„Die kleine Hexe ist tot." Zufrieden sah er, wie für einen kurzen Moment die Fassade um Severus zusammenbrach, doch nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, war sein Gesicht wieder unbewegt. 

„Richtig, Lily habe ich verloren. Aber ich habe euch alle besiegt. Voldemort ist vernichtet. Die Todesser werden nach und nach vom Zaubereiministerium vernichtet oder eingesperrt werden. Und ich werde ein neues Leben beginnen." Er senkte seinen Blick und lächelte. 

„Wie geht es dir, Vater?" fragte er und Barabas fühlte bei der scheinbar harmlosen Frage Panik in sich aufsteigen. In all seiner Aufregung hatte er nicht bemerkt, daß er sich inzwischen nicht mehr rühren konnte und auch das Atmen wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwieriger. Er kämpfte gegen die bleierne Schwere an, doch er konnte seinem Körper nicht länger seinen Willen aufzwingen. 

„Was hast du getan, du Bastard?!" Severus zog ein kleines Fläschchen aus seinem Umhang, das zur Hälfte gelehrt war. 

„Ich dachte, ich sollte dir die Ehre erweisen, meine neueste Entwicklung selbst auszuprobieren. Bisher stand diese Ehre ja stets nur Voldemort zu. Das ist nicht fair, findest du nicht auch?" Fassungslos starrte Barabas auf das Fläschchen in Severus' Hand. 

„Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz schlüssig, wie ich es nennen soll. Was meinst du, Vater? – Ach, wie dumm von mir, du kennst ja noch gar nicht die gesamte Wirkung dieses kleinen Trankes." Das Fläschchen verschwand wieder in Severus' Tasche und er stellte sein Weinglas neben sich auf den Boden, bevor er sich erhob und langsam zu seinem regungslosen Vater hinüberging. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und stützte seine Händen auf den Armlehnen seines Sessels ab. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich praktisch und es war wie Balsam für Severus' gequälte, schmerzende Seele, daß sein Vater in Panik geriet, diese Nähe seines Sohnes fürchtend. 

„Es ist mein Meisterwerk, wie du selbst feststellen wirst. Zunächst lähmt es deinen Körper. Dann wird das Atmen dir schwer, doch du atmest weiter, kriegst genug Luft, auch wenn du einen anderen Eindruck hast. Im nächsten Schritt lähmt das Gift deine Zunge, du kannst nicht mehr sprechen. In diesem Zustand wirst du viele Stunden verharren und nichts weiter tun können als deinem Verstand zu lauschen, der weiterhin arbeitet, wie zuvor. Und glaube mir, wenn ich dich gleich verlasse, wirst du eine Menge haben, das dir durch den Kopf gehen und dich unendlich quälen wird, bis endlich die letzte Phase des Giftes eintritt und es deine inneren Organe lähmt, bis dein Herz aussetzt und du stirbst." Jedes einzelne Wort war ein eisiger Pfeil, den er auf seinen Vater abschoß, eine gnadenlose Rache, eiskalt serviert, so wie es sein mußte. 

„Deinen eigenen Vater." Brachte Barabas mühsam hervor und erntete dafür nichts weiter als Spott. 

„Darf ich dich vielleicht daran erinnern, was du zu Lily sagtest? Daß du mich weder liebst noch haßt und keinen Moment zögern würdest, mich zu töten, wenn ich nicht funktioniere, wie du willst." Er hatte sich bei diesen Worten aufgerichtet, doch jetzt stürzte er seine Hände praktisch wieder zurück auf die Lehne, um wieder Auge in Auge mit seinem Vater zu sein. 

„Die Geister, die du riefst, Vater!" Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde noch ein wenig breiter. „Du kannst dich nicht beschweren, du wolltest mich immer so haben. Genauso kalt, genauso skrupellos. Erwarte von mir keine Gefühle für dich, die du für mich nie aufbringen konntest!" Barabas schloß verzweifelt die Augen. Er hatte seinen Sohn nie als ernste Gefahr betrachtet. Vielleicht für andere, aber doch niemals für sich selbst. 

Sein Sohn war doch stets nur ein dummer Junge gewesen, der sich viel zu sehr um seine Gefühle geschert hatte. Aber jetzt mußte Barabas erkennen, daß es genau diese Gefühle seines Sohnes waren, genau der Teil, den er niemals ernst genommen und als Gefahr betrachtet hatte, der ihm jetzt das Genick brach. 

Er hatte stets geglaubt, seinem Sohn überlegen zu sein und doch fühlte er jetzt, wie das Gift durch seine Adern floß und daß seine Lebensuhr ablief. Und es war die Hand des Jungen gewesen, den er für dumm gehalten hatte, der ihm dieses Gift verabreicht hatte. 

Mehr noch, es war dieser dumme Junge gewesen, der sie alle über Jahre hinweg getäuscht hatte. Selbst im direkten Kontakt mit Voldemort hatte er seine Scharade mehr als zwei Jahre unentdeckt aufrecht erhalten können. Es war nicht zu begreifen. 

Severus warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. 

„Es wird Zeit für mich, dich deinem Schicksal zu überlassen Vater. Ich schätze, morgen um diese Zeit wirst du schon so kalt sein, wie Lily. – Aber bevor ich dich jetzt alleine lasse, möchte ich dir doch noch etwas sagen." Sein kaltes Grinsen jagte eine Gänsehaut über Barabas Rücken. 

„Eine Kleinigkeit über die Legende, vor der Voldemort sich so fürchtete." Ein verächtlicher Laut drang aus Barabas' Kehle, doch er brachte längst kein einziges Wort mehr hervor. Auch seine Zunge war nun schwer wie Blei. 

„Wie ich aus seinen Äußerungen über diese Legende weiß, glaubte Voldemort bereits seit mehreren Jahren, daß in dieser Legende die Rede von der Familie Potter war. Ich habe mich stets gefragt, wie er eigentlich zu dieser Überzeugung kam, aber jetzt ist es nicht mehr wichtig für mich." Er konnte sehen, was sein Vater dachte und er wußte, wenn er die Worte, die er ihm jetzt sagen würde, ausgesprochen hatte, dann hatte er seinen Vater endlich gebrochen. Seit Jahren träumte er von einer solchen Gelegenheit und nur der Schmerz um Lily trübte dieses reine und euphorische Gefühl der Rache für einen kurzen Moment. Es durchströmte seine Adern wie eine Droge und er fühlte, wie der Rausch immer stärker wurde. 

„Denn ich weiß nun mit Sicherheit, daß er unrecht hatte. – Wie mit so vielen anderen Dingen auch." Er sah, daß sein Vater nicht verstand und das genüßliche Gefühl der Vorfreude wurde wärmer in ihm. 

„Dieses Kind, der Junge, der überlebte... Es ist kein Potter." Barabas riß die Augen auf und versuchte, etwas zu entgegnen, seinen Arm zu bewegen, irgendwas. Doch mehr als seine weit aufgerissenen Augen brachte er nicht mehr zustande. Sein Sohn beugte sich zu ihm herunter und seine Wange berührte die des Vaters, als er seine Lippen ganz nah an sein Ohr brachte. 

„Es ist ein Snape." Flüsterte er und richtete sich auf, um in den Augen seines Vaters einen Moment lang zu versinken und Kraft aus ihnen zu schöpfen. Ein kaltes Lachen drang aus seiner Kehle und er wußte, daß er seinem Vater in diesem Moment vorkommen mußte, wie ein Wahnsinniger. So fühlte er sich auch, aber er gab dem Gefühl einfach nach, breitete die Arme aus und drehte sich vor seinem Vater im Kreis, immer noch lachend. 

„Harry ist mein Sohn!" rief er und fing bei jeder Umdrehung den gebrochenen Blick seines Vaters auf. Doch dann ließ das euphorische Gefühl nach und Severus wußte, er mußte nun gehen, bevor die Trauer ihn vor den Augen seines sterbenden Vaters übermannte. Er durfte ihm nicht zeigen, wie sehr auch er in diesem Moment litt, wollte ihn in dem Glauben lassen, daß er der einzige war, der Höllenqualen empfand. 

Darum glättete er seinen Umhang, nahm sein Weinglas vom Boden auf und trank es in einem Zug leer. Sein Gesicht war ein wenig gerötet von seinem heftigen Ausbruch, aber noch fühlte er die Kraft der Rache, die ihn durchströmte. 

„Ich werde dich nun alleine lassen, Vater. – Es ist alles gesagt und alles getan. Jetzt muß ich los und meinen Sohn suchen." Bevor er zur Tür herausging, drehte er sich noch einmal um und warf einen lächelnden Blick auf seinen Vater. 

Auf dem Weg nach draußen fiel seine euphorische Fassade endgültig von ihm ab und er starrte hinauf in den dunklen Himmel. Die Sterne funkelten hell an diesem ersten Novemberabend und er fühlte, wie die Trauer ihn wieder umschloß. 

„Ich hab es getan, Lily. Ich habe meinen Vater zur Hölle geschickt, so wie ich es dir versprochen hatte. Ich hoffe, du konntest es auch mit ansehen." Er spürte wieder die warmen Tränen auf seinen Wangen, doch wieder wischte er sie fort. Noch war nicht alles getan. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Das hier ist mein zweitliebstes Kapitel gleich nach "eine schicksalhafte Nacht". Ich hab mich wie ein Schneekönig drauf gefreut, Barabas endlich killen zu können, seit dem Moment, wo ich ihn und Lily das erste Mal zusammen auf die Bühne geschickt hab. Ich hoffe, es hat euch genauso gefallen, wie mir *g*

Ein paar werden es vielleicht erkannt haben. "Wenn Engel hassen" ist ein Lied von Subway To Sally. Ein absolut geniales Lied, um genau zu sein, das ich auf Endlosschleife gehört hab, während ich das Kapitel geschrieben habe. Wenn ihr die Möglichkeit habt, dann hört es euch mal an, aber Vorsicht, Subway ist "anders", bei Mediamarkt findet man sie unter "Alternative" und sie arbeiten ganz gerne mal mit Dudelsäcken *lol*. Einer meiner Kollegen bezeichnet die Musik auch als "infernalisches Gejaule", aber der Junge hat ohnehin keinen Geschmack, denn das hat er auch von Nightwish behauptet, und die sind ja wohl schlicht Götter auf ihrem Gebiet ^_^

Wow, das war jetzt schon das vorletzte Kapitel. Ging irgendwie schnell...

Ach ja, wen es interessiert: Letzte Woche Donnerstag habe ich eine neue Kurzgeschichte hochgeladen. "The Day You Went Away", ein Sequel zu meiner ersten Kurzgeschichte "Our Farewell". Eure Meinung dazu würde mich interessieren, weil ich immer noch ein wenig unglücklich mit dem Ding bin.  
Und weil ich diese Woche fleißig war, gibt es heute als Bonbon wieder eine neue Kurzgeschichte zum neuen Kapitel dazu *g*. "Nicht für die Verdammten", traurig, aber bei weitem nicht so grausam, wie die ersten beiden.

**Natascha: **Ich bin selbst etwas geschockt. Ich hab HP5 gelesen und hab manchmal gedacht, daß das ja wohl nicht wahr sein kann, vor allem bei den Erinnerungen. Und das mit der Legende und der Prophezeiung ... ich hätte nie gedacht, daß JKR und ich da so ähnlich denken *g*. Läßt mich hoffen, daß ich vielleicht eines Tages noch eine richtige Autorin werde.  
Ich kann das Buch wirklich empfehlen ^^. Ist mit 26 Euro zwar ein wenig teuer, aber das beste zur Schwarzen Magie was ich bis jetzt in die Finger kriegen konnte (Schleichwerbung: www.schikowski-verlag.de *g*). Leider hab ich einfach zu wenig Zeit zum lesen, darum hänge ich immer noch am Anfang fest...  
Für manche scheint es für eine unüberwindbare Linie für Harry zu sein, die Unverzeihlichen Flüche einzusetzen, ist dir das auch schonmal aufgefallen? Ich hab in den letzten Tagen ein paar Diskussionen geführt, die irgendwie immer zu dem Ergebnis führten, daß man sich einig war, daß Harry Voldemort auf keinen Fall mit dem Avada Kedavra erledigen wird, weil er diesen Fluch niemals einsetzen würde. Vielleicht bin ich da etwas zu pragmatisch oder ich sehe wirklich zu grau, während die meisten anderen immer noch in schwarz und weiß denken, aber das ist doch Unsinn oder?

**Mystical Selena: **Ich hab dich jetzt auf den "Author's Alert" gesetzt, wenn du was neues hochlädst, krieg ich sofort ne e-Mail von FF.net. Sehr praktische Erfindung, kann ich nur jedem empfehlen, so verpaßt man nie ein Kapitel oder eine neue Geschichte von seinen Lieblingsautoren hier ^_^  
HP5 hat mich irgendwie umgehauen. Da steckt so viel drin, was ich nie erwartet habe, vor allem Dinge, die ich mir irgendwie vorher schon so vorgestellt habe, manche sogar noch schlimmer, als ich sie mir bisher vorgestellt hatte (z.B. James) und obwohl das Buch echt elendig lang ist, wurde es nicht langweilig.  
Ein paar Kleinigkeiten haben mir auch nicht so gut gefallen, vor allem zum Ende hin, aber ich laß dich erstmal weiterlesen ;o)

**Leu de Nox: **Ich hoffe, du mußt nicht wieder schwimmen, sondern kannst dich in diesem Kapitel nochmal kurz erholen und dich ein wenig grausam freuen, so wie ich damals beim Schreiben.  
Aber ist wohl wahr, die Story hat im Endeffekt ein Tragiklevel erreicht, meine Güte...  
Die "In einem anderen Leben Geschichte" ist in Planung. Ich bin mir gerade noch am Überlegen, in welchen Zeitrahmen ich sie setze, weil das ja dann doch total frei und AU wird *grübel*. Mal gucken, wann ich dazu kommen werde... hoffentlich bald.  
Zu deiner Frage wegen "The Day You Went Away": Nein, die kommen nicht in HP5 vor. Ich hatte mit der Geschichte schon vor der Erscheinung von HP5 angefangen (so etwa bis zur Szene, wo Draco im Krankenzimmer mit ihm redet). Außerdem hab ich für mich beschlossen, daß ich vorerst noch keine Spoiler oder Zitate einbaue. Dafür ist noch genug Zeit, wenn das deutsche Buch dann auch mal da ist, denke ich *g*  
"Nicht für die Verdammten" ist jetzt vorerst die letzte Severus-Wein-Geschichte, versprochen ;o). Die nächsten zwei oder drei werden zwar auch nicht gerade fröhlich, aber er stirbt nicht und ihm werden auch keine wirklich schrecklichen Dinge zustoßen.

**Tinuviel: ***freu* Daaaanke! *dümmlich vor sich hin grins* Es ist auch nicht wirklich einfach, das glaubwürdig rüber zu bringen, denke ich. Ich muß allerdings auch zugeben, ich hab bisher noch keine der vielen hundert Geschichten gelesen, in denen Severus Harrys Vater ist. Ich weiß von dieser "Severitus-Challange", aber trotzdem sind diese Geschichten bisher vollkommen an mir vorbei gegangen. (was wohl auch nicht schadet, wenn ich deine Meinung so betrachte ^_~)  
Oh ja, das mit dem Streß ohne Ende kenne ich. Das blüht mir demnächst wohl auch wieder *seufz*. Ich hab eventuell noch dieses Jahr Abschlußprüfung, ich glaub, dann dreh ich vollkommen am Rad *g*. Ich hoffe aber mal, deine Tests usw sind gut gelaufen, damit sich das auch gelohnt hat ;o)  
Hey, aber eine süße Geschichte ist "A Different Life" von Charma1219. Hat nicht mehr allzu viel mit dem Original Erzählstrang von HP zu tun, aber es ist trotzdem total niedlich *gg*

**Java: **Arbeit gut gelaufen? Ich fand Französisch ja immer fies, aber so ungefähr drei Jahre lang mochte ich die Sprache richtig *g* (dann bekam ich ne Grinsebacke mit Kindergartenniveau zur Lehrerin, da verging es mir dann *lol*)  
Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich hab bis zum Schluß überlegt, ob ich Lilys Tod vielleicht nur vortäuschen sollte, aber das hätte ich ja im Leben nicht mehr mit der Originalgeschichte in Einklang bringen können *seufz* Mußte wohl sein :o(  
Allzu viel Zeit hatte ich bisher nicht zum Schreiben, aber immerhin eine neue Kurzgeschichte hab ich ja fertig gekriegt. Vielleicht schaffe ich noch eine zweite, bevor ich Montag wieder arbeiten muß, mal sehen.

So, das war wieder eine grausam lange Author's Note *g*, aber glaubt mir, die nächste Woche wird noch viiiiiel länger, ist ja schließlich das letzte Kapitel *g*

Ich wünsch euch allen eine schöne Woche. Bis nächsten Donnerstag ^^

_**SilentRose**_


	26. Ein Herz schläft ein

**

Kapitel 25:  
Ein Herz schläft ein

**  
  
  
„Ich habe dich bereits erwartet, Seve..." Dumbledore brach ab, als er aufsah und in das Gesicht des jungen Mannes vor ihm sah. Severus wirkte wie der Tod in Person, blaß mit furchtbaren Ringen unter den geröteten Augen. Er zitterte und seine sonst immer akkurate Kleidung war mit Staub und Schmutz bedeckt.  
  
Er fiel mehr in den Sessel vor ihm, als daß er sich setzte und bedeckte wie automatisch sofort seine Augen. 

„Severus, was ist passiert?" fragte der alte Zauberer schockiert und wollte zu ihm herüberkommen, doch Severus hob abwehrend die Hand.  
  
„Nichts, Sir, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur einen sehr harten Tag hinter mir, bin seit der letzten Nacht ununterbrochen unterwegs gewesen." Dumbledore hob überrascht die Augenbraue.  
  
„Wieso bist du nicht sofort zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen?" Severus blickte auf, nur einen kurzen Moment lang, aber ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
  
„Ich hatte noch viel zu erledigen. – Ich ... ich war in der Ruine. Und dann mußte ich noch einmal in mein Labor, um etwas zu holen." Dumbledore schüttelte ein wenig verständnislos den Kopf.  
  
„Wie unvernünftig! Du hättest gleich herkommen sollen." Severus schien ihm gar nicht zuzuhören.  
  
„Mein Vater ist tot." Redete er weiter und stellte das Fläschchen auf den Tisch. „Na ja, im Moment lebt er wohl noch, aber das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit." Fügte er hinzu und er wußte, daß sein Lächeln furchteinflößend war.  
  
„Severus..."   
  
„Ich mußte es tun, Sir." Unterbrach Severus ihn, seine Stimme fest von innerer Überzeugung. „Ich hatte es Lily schon vor vielen Jahren versprochen. Er ist Schuld, daß sie tot ist, er allein." Dumbledore blickte ihn noch besorgter an. Er redete wirres Zeug, vermutlich hatte er Fieber.  
  
„Hätte er ihr nicht gedroht, sie wäre niemals mit James Potter gegangen. Sie wäre bei mir geblieben..." In diesem Moment schien er zu bemerken, daß er für Dumbledore vollkommen zusammenhangsloses Zeug faselte und blickte auf. Tatsächlich sah Dumbledore ihn an, als hätte er richtig Angst um Severus und vielleicht mußte er die ja auch haben.  
  
Severus konnte ja nicht mal sich selbst glaubhaft weismachen, daß er nicht auf dem besten Weg war, verrückt zu werden.  
  
„Wo ist der Junge?" fragte er schließlich und suchte Dumbledores Augen, hielt seinen Blick fest.  
  
„Bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel in Surrey." Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Severus auf und auch Dumbledore hielt es nun nicht länger in seinem Stuhl.  
  
„Nein! Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein, Dumbledore. Nicht bei diesen Leuten!" Ein kurzer Anflug von Ärger zog über Dumbledores Gesicht.  
  
„Severus!" donnerte er und sah den jungen Mann scharf an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum du dich hier so aufführst! Der Junge ist bei seiner Verwandtschaft in Sicherheit und wird dort bleiben, bis er alt genug ist, um in Hogwarts zur Schule zu gehen!" Severus wußte, Dumbledore konnte ihm nicht vorschreiben, den Jungen bei den Dursleys zu lassen. Er war der Vater des Jungen und konnte verlangen, daß man ihn herausgab. Aber dennoch zögerte er einen Moment, blickte in Dumbledores aufgebrachtes und zugleich zutiefst besorgtes Gesicht und setzte sich dann wieder.  
  
„Warum Petunia und Vernon Dursley? Was ist mit den Evans?" fragte er und die Verzweiflung war kaum zu überhören. Auch Dumbledore nahm seinen Platz wieder ein.  
  
„Die Evans sind ebenfalls tot, Severus." Severus blickte nicht auf. Die Worte prallten fast von ihm ab. Er fühlte sich jetzt wieder so leer, daß ihn praktisch nichts mehr schocken konnte, nicht einmal die Nachricht, daß auch Lilys Eltern Lord Voldemort nicht überlebt hatten.  
  
„Wann?" fragte er und nur mit Mühe hielt er die Tränen zurück, von denen er geglaubt hatte, daß er in seinem ganzen Leben keine mehr zum Vergießen übrig haben würde.  
  
„Etwa zur gleichen Zeit, als auch Lily und James starben. – Severus, ich weiß, daß du sehr tiefe Gefühle für Lily hattest, aber du bist ihr nicht verpflichtet. Du bist noch zu jung, um die Verantwortung für dieses Kind zu übernehmen." Severus wollte widersprechen. Er war nicht jünger als James und er war der Vater, schrie es in seinem Kopf.  
  
„Der kleine Harry hat zwar überlebt, aber er ist noch nicht wieder außer Gefahr." Severus sah Dumbledore mit seinem leeren Blick an.  
  
„Wie meinen Sie das?" Dumbledore lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und seine alten Augen waren sehr traurig.  
  
„Ich weiß, daß Voldemort nicht für immer verschwunden ist. Er ist nur geschwächt und hat sich zurückgezogen. Aber eines Tages wird er wieder kommen und dann wird er sich an Harry rächen wollen. – Dort wo Harry jetzt ist, ist er in Sicherheit, bei den Dursleys kann ihm nichts passieren." Obwohl die Stimme in seinem Kopf ihm noch immer sagte, daß er Dumbledore die Wahrheit sagen und ihm erzählen sollte, daß Harry Potter in Wahrheit gar nicht der Sohn von James Potter war, tat er es nicht und zwang die Stimme zum Schweigen.  
  
Wenn Dumbledore glaubte, daß die Gefahr, die von Voldemort ausging, noch nicht gebannt war, dann hatte er damit vermutlich recht und es war vermutlich das beste, wenn Harry... Severus konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken. Es schmerzte ihn zu sehr. Allein der bloße Gedanke, daß Harry bei diesen Muggeln aufwachsen würde, von denen er wußte, daß sie die schlimmsten Muggel waren, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte...  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was hinter deiner Fassade vor sich geht, Severus, aber du kannst mir glauben, daß Harry in Sicherheit ist. Petunia und Vernon Dursley sind vielleicht nicht gerade meine Wunscheltern für den kleinen Harry, aber sie sind die letzten Verwandten, die er noch hat. Es ist besser für ihn, wenn er ganz normal bei ihnen aufwächst, statt hier in einer Zauberschule. Das wäre nicht das Leben, das er haben sollte." Severus ballte die Hand zur Faust. Dann blickte er überrascht auf.  
  
„Hier? Aber Sir, ich wäre doch nicht mit ihm...." Dumbledore lächelte Severus wieder auf seine bekannt warme Art an.  
  
„Ich hatte eigentlich schon gehofft, daß du mir erhalten bleiben würdest, Severus. – Ich habe dafür gesorgt, daß das Zaubereiministerium dir keine Scherereien machen wird. Du wirst niemals verdächtigt werden, als Todesser tätig gewesen zu sein. 

Kehre nach London zurück und schließe dein Studium ab. Und wenn du damit fertig bist, erwarte ich dich hier als neuer Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Professor Talis wartet schon sehnsüchtig auf seinen Ruhestand." Severus wußte, wie gut dieses Angebot Dumbledores gemeint war und er wußte auch, daß er ihm viel verdankte. Keine Strafverfolgung, einen sicheren Job, wenn er sein Studium beendet hatte, keine dummen Fragen wegen des Mals auf seinem Arm.  
  
Doch er hatte in den letzten achtundvierzig Stunden so viel auf einmal verloren, daß er in sich nur noch Kälte und Schmerz spürte. Und jetzt wurde auch noch von ihm verlangt, daß er das einzige Wesen aufgab, das ihm auf dieser Welt Liebe entgegen bringen konnte. Der kleine Harry würde niemals erfahren, wer er war, würde immer glauben, James Potter sei sein Vater gewesen.  
  
„Danke Sir." Antwortete er schließlich leise. „Ich werde über dieses Angebot gründlich nachdenken. Sie erhalten eine Eule von mir." Dann stand er auf und verließ das Büro des Direktors.  


  
Der sternenklare Himmel spannte sich über das Schloß und tauchte alles in ein kaum sichtbares, geheimnisvolles Licht. Severus stand auf der Plattform des Westturmes und starrte hinauf in den Himmel, so wie er es unzählige Mal in den sieben Jahren seiner Schulzeit getan hatte. Jeden Augenblick würde hinter ihm die Tür aufgehen und Lily würde in seine Arme fliegen. Er würde sie fest an sich drücken und ihr einen Kuß geben.  
  
„Verdammt!!!" brüllte er in die Nacht hinaus und mit Sicherheit hatte es jeder Bewohner des Schlosses gehört, aber es war nicht wichtig.  
  
Lily würde nicht kommen. Keine Umarmung, kein Kuß. Es war alles vorbei, alles egal.  
  
Er war allein, niemand da, der ihm in dieser schwierigen Stunde helfen konnte.  
  
„Was soll ich nur tun?" flüsterte er verzweifelt und einen Moment lang spürte er den Drang, auf die Mauer zu steigen und sich einfach fallen zu lassen. Einen Moment nur, dann schob er den Gedanken beiseite.  
  
Wie konnte das Schicksal es nur so grausam mit ihm meinen? Er hatte Lily verloren und jetzt sollte er auch noch seinen kleinen Sohn aufgeben. Sollte ihn bei Leuten lassen, die ihn vermutlich genau so sehr hassen würden, wie sein Vater ihn gehaßt hatte. Würde er bei ihnen überhaupt jemals Liebe erfahren oder würde er ein ebenso unglücklicher Junge werden wie Severus es gewesen war?  
  
Aber womit hatte er es eigentlich verdient, daß dieses Kind bei ihm aufwuchs und ihn wie einen Vater lieben sollte? Er war schließlich Schuld, daß der Kleine keine Mutter mehr hatte! Weil er zu dumm gewesen war, die wahre Gefahr einzuschätzen und ausgerechnet die Potters als sicher eingestuft hatte. Damit hatte er so daneben gelegen wie vorher noch nie in seinem Leben.  
  
Dumbledore hatte vermutlich recht, Harry war wirklich bei seiner Tante besser aufgehoben. Was sollte er mit einem Vater, der ihm niemals eine richtige Familie würde bieten können? Einem Vater, der sich selbst abgrundtief haßte.  
  
Severus seufzte und es kam aus dem Innersten seines Herzens. Dumbledore hatte recht. Harry war bei seinen Verwandten besser aufgehoben und er durfte nicht so egoistisch sein, das Kind als Ersatz für das Glück zu betrachten, das er verloren hatte.  
  
Er mußte zuerst an Harry denken und Harry brauchte eine Familie. Das konnte Severus ihm nicht bieten. Er würde es niemals schaffen, ihm die Liebe und Geborgenheit einer Familie zu ersetzen und er durfte Harry nicht die Möglichkeit nehmen, so etwas zu erfahren. Er wußte selbst nur zu gut, was es aus einem Menschen machen konnte, nicht zu wissen, wie es war, wenn man geliebt wurde.  
  
Und wieder einmal beschloß Severus Snape in dieser Nacht, auf etwas zu verzichten. Aber gleichzeitig schwor er sich, daß es das letzte Mal war.  
  
Nie wieder wollte er sich selbst in die Situation bringen, in der er jetzt war. Nie wieder wollte er diese Gefühle und diese Konflikte erleben.  
  
Von diesem Tage an würde es nie wieder etwas geben, auf das er würde verzichten müssen. Denn in einem einsamen Leben gab es nichts, was man nehmen konnte.  
  


** Das Büro von Professor Severus Snape, 15 Jahre später...**  
  
Severus erwiderte den trotzigen Blick des schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor sich, hielt den grünen Augen stand und lächelte ihm mit einer Kälte ins Gesicht, die ihm schmerzhaft in sein eigenes Herz schnitt.  
  
Wieder einmal hatte er Harry für eine Nichtigkeit eine Strafe aufgebrummt und sah nun den Haß in den wunderschönen grünen, die ihn so lebhaft an seine Mutter erinnerten. Severus war zufrieden mit sich und diese Zufriedenheit brachte das eisige Lächeln auf seine Züge. Nicht mit dem, was er Harry antat, war er zufrieden, aber mit dem, was es in dem Jungen hervorrief.  
  
Der grenzenlose Haß, der in Harrys Augen stand, seine Verachtung, das alles war gut und richtig und mußte so sein, denn Harry mußte stark werden, mußte mißtrauisch und aufmerksam werden. Voldemort war ihm zu nah und da man Severus verboten hatte - da er selbst sich verboten hatte – den trotzköpfigen Jungen wie einen Sohn zu lieben, mußte er ihn wenigstens so auf das vorbereiten, was ihm noch bevorstand.  
  
Selbst wenn ihn jedes einzelne böse Wort in Harrys Richtung, jeder Verweis, jeder Punktabzug, fast schon körperlich schmerzte, es mußte sein. Der Junge wurde von allen anderen so sehr verhätschelt, daß er gar keine Chance hatte, wenn es wirklich ernst wurde. 

Er war der Junge, der überlebt hatte, und darum packten ihn alle in Watte, doch Severus wußte, so würde er gegen Voldemort nicht bestehen können. Voldemort war zurück, er war real, kein Schreckgespenst aus einer fernen Vergangenheit mehr. Und er war auf der Jagd nach seinem Jungen.  
  
„Du kannst gehen, Potter." Wie immer spuckte er den Namen aus. Es war das einzige, was ihm dabei half, kalt und hart zu Harry zu sein. Sein Haß auf James Potter, den Harry Vater nannte.  
  
„Und du solltest es besser tun, bevor ich es mir noch einmal anders überlege." Harry sah so aus, als wollte er etwas erwidern, doch dann erhob er sich einfach nur aus dem Stuhl und verließ so schnell er konnte, das Büro.  
  
Severus wußte, daß Harry in wüstes Fluchen ausbrach, sobald er die Bürotür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und dieses Wissen ließ ihn bei weitem nicht so kalt, wie er immer tat. In seinem Inneren brannte noch immer das Feuer der Nacht vor fünfzehn Jahren, als er die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, sich in Harrys Leben nicht als Vater einzumischen. Noch immer war nur ein Teil von ihm davon überzeugt, daß er das richtige tat und der andere Teil gewann langsam die Oberhand.  
  
Er fürchtete, daß der Tag kommen würde, an dem alles, aus ihm herausbrach.  


  
„Und, was hat er dir diesmal aufgebrummt?" fragte Ron seinen besten Freund Harry und sein Haß gegen den Lehrer für Zaubertränke war aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. Doch Harry schien ihm nicht zuzuhören.  
  
„Wußtet ihr, daß Snape Blumen in seinem Büro stehen hat?" es war eine Frage, die ihm lächerlich vorkam, doch aus den überraschten Gesichtern seiner beiden Freunde Ron und Hermine konnte er herauslesen, daß auch sie das mehr als ungewöhnlich fanden. Harry grinste.  
  
„Wirklich. Es war so eine große Glaskugel und da drin waren silberne Rosen. Sie sahen irgendwie aus wie aus Glas oder Kristall oder so... Total verrückt. Die Kugel stand auf einem kleinen Sockel, in den etwas eingraviert war, aber ich konnte leider nicht erkennen, was es war..." Und während Harry plappernd mit seinen Freunden in Richtung der Großen Halle zum Abendessen ging, zog Severus sich in seine Privaträume zurück, um sich sofort hinzulegen und vielleicht noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen, bevor die Träume zu ihm zurückkehrten. 

**

ENDE

**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Diesmal habe ich mir die Zeit genommen, die Absätze hervorzuheben. Ich mache durchaus eine Menge davon und in Word sind sie auch immer schön zu sehen, aber wenn das ganze dann bei FF.net hochgeladen ist, wirkt es doch immer sehr kompakt. Sorry, daß ich das nicht schon die ganze gemacht hab, mir hat einfach die Zeit gefehlt *g* (dafür hab ich es jetzt für alle bereits geposteten Kapitel nachgeholt *g*)  
Alles in allem ist das ganz sicher NICHT eines meiner liebsten Kapitel, weil ich irgendwie den Bogen nicht so ganz gekriegt hab. Ich find wenig überzeugend, daß Severus aus diesen Gründen auf Harry verzichtet hat, aber irgendwie... na ja, es wollte nicht anders, ist schon komisch *g*

Ach ja, weil mir bei den Kurzgeschichten z.B. aufgefallen ist, daß viele gesagt haben, sie haben eine neue Geschichte von mir nur durch Zufall entdeckt, dachte ich, ich lege allen an dieser Stelle noch einmal eine Funktion von Fanfiction.net ans Herz, die seit einigen Wochen endlich auch für Leute funktioniert, die nicht für die Extraservice bezahlen. **Der Author Alert**. Ich hab inzwischen ne Menge Leute drauf stehen und krieg jedesmal, wenn sie ein neues Kapitel oder eine neue Story posten eine automatisch generierte Mail. Sehr zu empfehlen die Funktion und man verpaßt nie wieder was *g*

Das lange Geschwafel hab ich als Nachwort drangehängt, für alle, die es wirklich interessiert. Die anderen können es einfach gewissenhaft übersehen. Es sind nur ein Haufen Dankeschöns und ein paar Hintergrundsachen zu dieser Geschichte.

Hier bleiben wir beim Üblichen *g*

**little-lotte: **Dann hoffe ich doch mal, daß du das Abi gut hinter dich gebracht hast. Meine beste Freundin hat dieses Jahr ebenfalls endlich ihr Abi gemacht (sie hat vor vielen, vielen Jahren mit mir zusammen angefangen und ich hab mein Abi schon vor zwei Jahren gemacht, Gott hab ich gezittert, daß sie es schafft). Jetzt weiß ich, wie meine Mutter sich gefühlt hat, als ich Prüfungen hatte. Sie war ein nervliches Wrack, während ich nicht einmal Herzklopfen hatte (na ja, vor der Mündlichen schon, die war eklig *g*), war ganz komisch.  
Was wirst du jetzt machen? Gehst du studieren oder machst du eine Ausbildung? *neugierig ist* Ich schätze, wenn ich wirklich Ende des Jahres Abschlußprüfung mache, werde ich ab 2004 studieren gehen, hoffentlich *g*  
Ich hoffe, mein hinterhältiger Mord an Barabas Snape hat dir gefallen *fies g*

**Java: **Danke, danke, danke, das ist ja bald schon Lobüberschuß *g* Kennst du die Szene aus Braveheart, wo die Kronprinzessin dem sterbenden König sagt, daß das Kind in ihrem Leib nicht von seinem Sohn ist? Ich hab's erst hinterher gemerkt (als der Film neulich mal wieder im Fernsehen kam), aber die Szene hat wohl ein klein wenig Pate gestanden für Severus' Rache. - Na ja, wundert mich nicht wirklich, ich glaub, ich hab das an die 20mal gesehen ;o)  
Bei der toten Dana ist es ähnlich, aber da hab ich es bewußt gemacht. Die Szene ist eine Mischung aus Buffy, ES und "From Hell" *ggg*. In der 2. Staffel von Buffy wird die Geliebte vom Wächter Giles getötet. Sie liegt in seinem Bett und die ganze Szene ist arrangiert wie ein romantischer Abend. Der blutige Schriftzug an der Wand ist aus ES (mehr oder minder, wahrscheinlich gab es das schon dutzendmal *g*) und das blutige Schlachtfeld aus "From Hell", den Film empfehle ich dringend mal, das war die Entdeckung des letzten Jahres. (aber er ist ziemlich blutig, Jack The Ripper halt ^^)  
Irgendwie fand ich, daß alles zusammengewürfelt ideal wäre. Schade, daß ich nicht malen kann *schnüff*

**Leu de Nox: **Du willst Spoiler? Okay, das ist ne Premiere *g* Aber es dürfte doch eigentlich nicht mehr allzu schwer sein, Infos über den 5. Band zu finden. Das fing ja schon am Auslieferungstag an *furchtbar*.  
Ich hoffe mal, dein PC zittert nicht schon, weil es Donnerstag ist, aber diesmal müßte er ja eigentlich trocken bleiben, ist ja nicht mehr viel Tragik enthalten ^^  
**Kleine** sadistische Ader ist gut *lach*. Ich bin zuständig für das grausame, meine Freundin Kiki für das hochgradig fluffig-romantische *g* Klare, perfekte Rollenzuteilung.  
Der Anfang der Geschichte, dieser "Monolog" mit dem Regen ist schon 4 Jahre alt. Ja, der hat schon Staub angesetzt *nick nick*. Die Geschichte, die ursprünglich mal damit begonnen hat, hab ich leider nie fertig gekriegt *seufz*. Aber ich fand, der paßt so perfekt auch zu Severus, das konnte man leicht ummodeln. Ich mußte nur drei Wörter ändern *fg*  
Ich hab mir sozusagen einen kleinen Traum erfüllt, denn ich wollte immer eine Geschichte mit diesem Textstück schreiben, die auch wirklich fertig und veröffentlicht wird. Geschafft! *jippie* Vielleicht schaffe ich dann demnächst doch noch, das Original auch noch zu schreiben ;o)

**Tinuviel: **Vermutlich hast du recht, was Lily betrifft. Aber ich denke, für Severus war es das richtige (und für mich *hähä*). Schließlich mußte Severus Daddy ja mal beweisen, wie viel er von ihm gelernt hat ^_^.  
Stimmt, ich hab einen Hang zur Dramatik, dagegen bin ich fürchterlich schlecht, was Liebesszenen angeht, da würg ich mir immer stundenlang einen ab, bis das einigermaßen was ist, während alles andere nur so dahinflutscht *gg*  
Hm, über Meister Fuchs brauchst du dich nicht zu ärgern, der ist Anhänger der Musikrichtung "Gomerzgagge" *fg*. Techno- und Trancehörer werden Metaller niemals verstehen, so ist das halt. Ist nur sein Pech, wenn ich fahre und er Beifahrer ist, dann kommt meine Musik in den CD-Player *hähä*  
Ui, die Liste könnte ein wenig länger werden, aber du hast durchaus recht, unser Geschmack ähnelt sich da wohl sehr:  
Nightwish, Within Temptation, Mandragora Scream, Lacuna Coil, Subway to Sally, Schandmaul, Tanzwut, L'âme Immortelle (allerdings nur die neue CD und vereinzelte Stücke von früher, das meiste von früher ist grausam), Bloodflowerz, Persephone, Blind Guardian (auch wenn das mehr die Schublade von meinem Freund ist *g*), Hammerfall, Xandria, HIM, Apocalyptica, Evanescence (bei denen befürchte ich allerdings, daß sie zu berühmt werden und dann ebenfalls in Richtung "Gomerzgagge" abtauchen"), Edenbridge, Placebo und noch diverse andere Bands, von denen aber meist nur einzelne Lieder.  
Herzblut ist meine Lieblings-CD von StS, aber das liegt wohl hauptsächlich daran, daß es meine erste war. Meistens ist die, die ich zuerst gehört habe und die mich für eine Band begeistert hat, mein Liebling, selbst wenn ältere (da gebe ich dir recht: Hochzeit!!) sich als besser erweisen.  
In Mathe war ich auch immer grauenvoll *seufz*. Aber du machst das schon ;o)

**Mystical Selena: **Und ich hab mich schon gewundert, nichts mehr von dir zu hören ^_^. Solche Kapitel wie das letzte, liegen mir, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, warum das eigentlich so ist...


	27. Nachwort

**Author's Note **(the final one ^^)

Tja *nervös auf den Füßen hin und her wipp*, das war's dann wohl. War ein langer Weg bis hier hin oder?

Ist irgendwie immer das selbe, wenn man eine Geschichte zu Ende geschrieben hat, die viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen hat. Man weiß einfach nicht, was man noch sagen soll.

Ein paar Dinge fallen mir allerdings nach längerem Nachdenken natürlich doch ein ;o)  
Einmal natürlich danke, daß einige von euch sich hier wirklich zu meinen treuen Lesern entwickelt haben und zu fast jedem Kapitel etwas gesagt haben. Ich habe eure Reviews abgöttisch geliebt und war bei jedem neuen Kapitel gespannt wie ein Flitzbogen, ob wohl Kommentare kommen werden und was ihr sagen werdet.   
Nach Reviews kann man süchtig werden, das steht fest. ^_^  
Ich hoffe, daß ihr mir bei der Fortsetzung erhalten bleiben werdet. Ich verspreche auch, daß es da nicht so viel zu Heulen geben wird, ich war viel netter zu den Charakteren als hier (na ja, zu den meisten zumindest *g*)

"Des Giftmischers Herz" war die erste Geschichte seit Herbst 1999, die ich geplant, angefangen und durchgezogen habe. Insofern wird diese Geschichte wohl immer eine besondere Stellung für mich haben. Nummer 1 nach der großen Schreibblockade *g* Ich hoffe, daß es so bleibt, aber ich denke schon, denn die zweite Geschichte (sogar noch länger und komplexer wie diese hier) habe ich ja vor drei Wochen glücklich beendet. Ich deute das als ein gutes Zeichen.

Da das hier die letzte Author's Note zu dieser Geschichte ist und sie somit eine Art Nachwort darstellt, muß ich mir leider diesmal wirklich eine Menge von Seele labern, nehmt's mir nicht übel ^_~

Wenn noch irgendjemand Fragen hat zu dieser Geschichte, dann kann er sie auch ruhig noch stellen. Ich werde auf Fragen in Reviews noch einmal eine letzte Antwort posten.

**Danksagungen: **

Ich habe diese Geschichte von November 2002 bis Januar 2003 geschrieben. Das war eine Zeit, in der ich beruflich so viel um die Ohren hatte, daß ich manchmal pro Tag gerade mal 5 Stunden Schlaf gekriegt habe. Ich als altes Murmeltier empfinde das natürlich als viiiiiel zu wenig, vor allem mit einem 10-12 Stunden Arbeitstag (jaaa, ich weiß 12 Stunden ist eigentlich nicht erlaubt, aber was soll man machen, wenn man die Arbeit erledigt kriegen muß *g*).  
Zu meiner schlechten Laune durch den Streß und Schlafmangel kam dann auch noch der Giftmischer, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders, ich mußte weiterschreiben. Das hat meine Laune natürlich nicht wirklich verbessert, weil ich mich noch zusätzlichem Streß ausgesetzt habe und deshalb ist es wohl auch an der Zeit, jemandem danke zu sagen, dem ich es bisher noch nicht gesagt habe, der es aber sehr verdient hat.

Mein absoluter, uneingeschränkter Dank geht an meinen Freund **Raven**, der nicht nur meine hundsmiserable Laune mit einer Engelsgeduld ertragen hat, sondern auch die Tatsache, daß ich lieber halbe Nächte geschrieben hab, statt ihn zu beachten. Ein Goldstück für jemanden wie mich, der einfach schreiben muß, egal wie voll der Tagesplan auch ist.  
Du bist für mich unersetzbar!

Dann noch vielen Dank an: **Kiki**, für ihren unglaublichen Enthusiasmus, ihre Ideen und ihre zarten Winke mit dem Zaunpfahl, wenn es nicht schnell genug ging (quite demanding that girl!). **Caillean**, dafür daß sie mich überhaupt erst auf die Idee gebracht hat, Harry zu Severus' Sohn zu machen. **Hagalaz**, dafür daß sie ein ganz wunderbares Bild zu dieser Story gemalt hat, daß sie diese Story gelesen hat, obwohl sie selbst eine ganz wunderbare Geschichte zu der Zeit geschrieben hat und daß sie mich nicht vergessen hat, auch wenn wir uns lange nicht mehr geschrieben haben. **HeavensLily**, dafür daß ich sie immer mit Ideen zutexten kann und sie mit mir drüber nachdenkt und alle Möglichkeiten wälzt, die so auftauchen.

**Natascha,   
Leu de Nox,   
little-lotte,   
Shelley,   
Chino,   
Mystical Selena,   
Tinuviel,   
Apophis,   
java,   
cat-68,   
Angel1291,   
dreamdancerin,   
virginia  
**danke ich für die vielen, wunderbaren Reviews!!!

*g* Und damit beende ich diese fürchterliche Oscar-Rede, meine Sprechzeit hätte ich wohl ohnehin bereits überschritten.

So, und wer sich nach diesem Machwerk jetzt wirklich noch für die Fortsetzung interessiert, der kann sich gleich mal über den Prolog hermachen, den hab ich, nett wie ich, gleich nach diesem Kapitel hier hochgeladen *ggg*

Damit beginnt für mich jetzt meine Sommerpause. Keine Fanfiction mehr bis September, außer ein paar Kurzgeschichten, die ich schon lange schreiben wollte.  
Aber ihr werdet es ja gar nicht merken, ich hab ja noch eine ganze Geschichte, die ich fröhlich posten kann, ohne ein Wort schreiben zu müssen. Es lebe der Vorsprung! ^^

Da ich auch bei der Fortsetzung vor dem Posten alles noch einmal korrigiere (durch den Abstand zwischen Schreiben und nochmal lesen finde ich immer noch ein paar übersehene Fehler, wenn auch nicht alle *seufz*), kann ich nicht versprechen, daß ich regelmäßig jede Woche poste.  
Darum empfehle ich allen, die informiert werden wollen, wenn ein neues Kapitel kommt, **mich auf den Author's Alert zu setzen**. Ist eine nette kleine Funktion. Immer wenn ich ein neues Kapitel oder eine neue Story hochlade, bekommt ihr von FF.net eine e-Mail, um welche Story es sich handelt und einem direkten Link. Ich mag diese Funktion sehr und nutze sie ausgiebig ;o)

Hope to see you soon!

_**SilentRose**_


End file.
